A Special Connection
by Sam1
Summary: AU with Jeff raising Scott, twins John and Samantha, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan. Set the year after Lucy died as the Tracy family moves to Tracy Island and continues to the start of IR. Final chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Thunderbirds.

A Special Connection

Staring off into the summer sky that was flecked with stars, a young girl silently whispers a prayer. "Mom, if you can hear me, please know that we miss you very much."

Suddenly the young girl began to sob with an intensity that had not diminished at all in the year since her mother's death. So wrapped up in her emotions, Sam did not hear her fraternal twin brother John walk up to her. It was not until he put his arm around her shoulder did she even notice that he was there.

"Sammie, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Sam looked at him and noticed the pain in his eyes, eyes that mirrored her own. She knew that it would be pointless to keep her pain to herself because he felt it too.

Instead of answering she just hugged him closer to her, knowing that he was aware of the problem, as he missed their mother just as much as he did. Both had felt guilty when their mother died in an avalanche during a family vacation, when she had tried saving them from a tree as it toppled towards them. Just as it had fallen she managed to shove both of her children out of harm's way, the tree hitting and killing her instantly. John and Sam had suffered from hypothermia, broken bones, and shock from the result of the avalanche.

"Johnny, why did she have to die? She has missed out on so much in the past year and will miss everything that is yet to come for all of us." The anguish on her face, evident even in the shadows of the approaching darkness, tore at John's heart. Of all the people in their family she was the one he was the most protective of.

"I don't know why she had to die, Sam, but you know that she is still watching over all of us. Remember the story she told us when we were stargazing? She said that a star is the soul of someone who has died and that if you talked to their star they would always be with you," said John quietly. "I talk to her star and feel closer to her. Maybe you should do the same." Looking up to the stars again, he pointed out the star he had designated as their mom's.

Sam looked up and realized that the star that John pointed out was the one she had talked to for the past year. Smiling slightly, he nodded his head he knew that they had picked out the exact same star and neither of them knew it until that moment.

"Grandma rang the dinner bell over 15 minutes ago and you know as well as I do, if we don't get back now Scott will be out here and he'll be angry because he's hungry and we both know that nothing is to come between Scott and his food," chuckled John. Scott was known for his appetite and everyone knew to move when it came to mealtimes.

As if on cue, they could hear Scott calling out to them as he ran out into the field where they were standing. "Dinner's ready and you are supposed to be at the dinner table now!" Their oldest brother was evidently not happy about getting them from the back field.

John just muttered a not so subtle remark that had Scott ready to tackle him to the ground. Fortunately, Sam intervened before either of her brothers could do anything to each other.

"Sorry, Scott. I was looking at the stars and enjoying the breeze and didn't hear the dinner bell. I'll tell you what, how about we race to the house and the loser has to do the dishes for Grandma?"

Without another word she took off at a full-sprint. Sam was able to keep ahead of John but Scott overtook her in just a few seconds. He was on the same cross-country team as Sam and had been prepared for her challenge.

Scott was 14 and played soccer as well being a member of the cross-country team. He also maintained a near perfect grade point average. Sam, 12, played soccer, ran on the cross-country team, and was on the gymnastics team. She excelled in English and foreign languages. John, 12, played soccer and was on the gymnastics team with Sam. Math and science were his strongest subjects. Both he and Sam had a love of astronomy. Virgil was next in line at 11 years old. He was more into painting, playing the piano and composing original scores, though he was also involved in soccer and martial arts. Gordon, 9, was the prankster in the family and he preferred swimming and soccer. Alan, the baby of the Tracy clan, was 8 and known as the speed demon. He had a love of racing dirt bikes and practicing martial arts with Virgil.

Scott reached the house first and turned to see who was going to lose, not in the least bit surprised when the twins tied for last place. "Guess you two will be on kitchen duty tonight," he gloated before going into the house.

John glanced over at his sister with a knowing glance. Looking down at her feet, she shrugged her shoulders as if to say "What?" Neither had ever left the other behind and never would. They had a special bond that caused them to look out for each other as well as their other brothers As strong a bond that they had each of the Tracy children had a special connection with one sibling in particular. Scott and Virgil were as close to each other as Sam and John were, while Gordon and Alan were known as the Terrible Two because they were always together. Even though each had their favorite no one dared mess with any of them because then they had five others to contend with. Bullies learned the hard way. Mess with one Tracy kid and suddenly you were dealing with six.

With a quick hug Sam walked into the house. As they sat down with the rest of the family at the table everyone began to dish up their food. Suddenly Gordon and Alan started laughing. Everyone looked to the Terrible Two before they realized that Scott was sitting on the floor with his dinner on his lap. Unbeknownst to Scott, Gordon had hooked a foot in the chair leg that Scott was just starting to sit in. When Scott was close enough he pulled it out from underneath him. Scott had tried to grab the table but only managed to grab his plate as he fell to the floor.

"I am going to give you thirty seconds head start before I kill you," grumbled a thoroughly irritated Scott.

Gordon and Alan did not need to be told twice and took off like Death was at their heels. True to his word, Scott took off after them. Sudden laughter could be heard coming from the family room moments later. Curious as to what was happening to The Terrible Two, the rest of the family headed to the family room.

Virgil, John, and Sam were the first ones there. Peering into the semi-dark room, they could see the outline of two forms sitting on something lying prone on the floor.

"P-p-p-please help me," begged Scott, laughing. Gordon and Alan had him pinned to the floor and were tickling him. With a quick glance at each other Virgil, John, and Sam grabbed the youngest two and began to tickle them. Scott was unable to do anything except to try and stop laughing.

Jeff and Grandma watched the kids with amused expressions. Both were glad to see them behave like this. Just like they did before Lucy had died. Much as he hated to interrupt the fun that his kids were having dinner was waiting so he began to cough lightly to get their attention. As one, all of them looked up fearing that they were in trouble for leaving the dinner table unexcused.

"Everyone back to the dinner table," said Jeff. The grin on his face let all of them know that they were not in trouble.

As the family got back to the kitchen, Sam began to clean the mess off the floor while John got another plate of food for Scott. Not wanting to be left out Virgil stood behind Scott's chair to ensure that he didn't end up on the floor again. After dinner was over Sam and John told their Grandma that they would be doing the dishes that night.

While the rest of the family went to various parts of the house John and Sam quietly did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. When they were done they went to their father's office to tell him goodnight. They stopped Grandma's sewing room and gave her a hug and kiss goodnight. As they made their way to the second floor they could hear their brothers getting packed for the vacation that they were all going on in the morning. Pausing at the room Scott and Virgil shared they told them goodnight. Without a word Virgil and Scott pulled both of them into their room.

"The Terrible Two need to be taught a lesson. Their pranks are beginning to escalate and a little retribution seems to be in order," said Scott with a conspiratorial gleam in his eye. Virgil, John, and Sam all nodded in agreement.

"What are you planning to do, Scott?" asked Sam. Her eyes were lit up at the prospect of getting her youngest brothers back for the joke that they had pulled on her last week. It took a trip to the hair salon to get her hair to change from the green dye that Alan had poured into her shampoo bottle back to its natural blonde. Even now her hair had to be treated with a special conditioner to keep it healthy.

"That is what we are going to discuss. I think we should be able to do it better tomorrow when the brats fall asleep on the airplane to wherever Dad is taking us. That way it will be harder for them to interfere with out plans. Agreed?"

After they all agreed, John and Sam left the room and quietly walked to Gordon and Alan's room. They could hear some whispered conversation and realized that the Terrible Two were about to plan another prank. Cracking open the door, Sam peered in to see what they were up to.

"Did you get Virgil's sketch pad and John's astronomy book?" whispered Gordon.

"You told me to, didn't you, bossy?" groused Alan. It was his bedtime and he still had to pack some of his stuff. He knew that Sam would help him in the morning but he wanted to try and do some on his own. Without looking at Gordon, he crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.

"Lightweight! Fine, I will do it by myself," muttered a grumpy Gordon. He couldn't believe that his partner in crime had left him to work alone. With that thought he slowly began laying out his next prank. The book and sketch pad in question were stuffed into a seldom used cabinet. Knowing that Virgil and John would want those books ensured Gordon that they would tell him what Scott was planning. He had overheard the conversation in Virgil and Scott's room as he came out from the bathroom after brushing his teeth. He had promptly sent Alan down to the family room to get Virgil's sketch pad and then went to John's room and got his new astronomy book.

"I am going to kill him if he tears up my new book," threatened John.

Sam closed the door and tiptoed back to Virgil's room to let them know what was going on. She had to pull on John's arm to get him away from Gordon. Quietly they knocked on the door and waited until given the all clear to enter. Sam was afraid of embarrassing a brother by walking in on them if they were undressed. Quickly pushing John in ahead of her, she followed him into the room. Virgil and Scott were already lying in their beds. Each of them was reading a book before their dad called lights out. Glancing up at the twins with a look of confusion in their eyes they waited until Sam began to speak.

"Gordon overheard our conversation and in order to get the heads up he had Alan get Virgil's sketch pad from the family room and then he went into John's room and took his new astronomy book," explained Sam, hurriedly. She and John still had to brush their teeth and get to their rooms before their dad called lights out.

Scott looked up and grinned. "So Gordon is getting desperate. That can work to our favor. We'll discuss it more on the plane tomorrow. Now get to bed before Dad gets you."

Sam and John hurriedly left the room and went to brush their teeth. As they each got to their bedroom doors they gave each other a nod and a hushed goodnight.

30 minutes later, Jeff came upstairs to make sure that his children were in the correct rooms and asleep. Going into Virgil and Scott's room, he took the books that were lying on their chests and placed them on their bedside tables. Before closing the door, he shut the lights off. Next he went to Gordon and Alan's room upon entering he cringed at the mess that was their room. Dirty clothes were piled everywhere as well as what appeared to be all of Alan's toys. He looked at his two youngest sons and was amazed at how angelic they looked while sleeping. Pulling at the light blanket Alan had kicked off in his sleep, he gently covered him up. Turning to Gordon he brushed a lock of red hair out of his eyes. He slowly and carefully made his way to the door making a mental note to have them clean their room a little before they left for vacation. With a last glance at them, he shut the light off and closed the door. Knocking quietly at Sam's door, he waited to see if she responded. After a few moments of silence, he entered her dark room. The only light was that of the moon that shone through her open window. A shaft of moonlight fell across her face as she slept. Jeff was again reminded of how much Sam looked like Lucy. It had hurt him after Lucy had died but he slowly realized that Sam looked like her so that he would never really lose her. John resembled Lucy but not as much as Sam. Leaning over slightly Jeff kissed his only daughter on her cheek and whispered goodnight. After leaving Sam's room he thought to himself, "Five down and one to go." Upon entering John's room he became aware that he couldn't hear the even rhythmic breathing that signified his second son was asleep. A quick glance around the room and he saw John sitting on the seat next to his open window, gazing at the stars.

"Sam was crying again, Dad. She wanted to know why Mom had to die and if she knew how much she was missing out in our lives and what she would be missing in the future," whispered John. He didn't want to let on that he too was crying because he didn't want to be seen as weak. Suddenly, he broke down and began to cry for all that they had lost. Jeff pulled him into his strong arms and just held him and let him cry. Rocking him back and forth in an effort to sooth him. When he was able to get his emotions in check, he gave his dad a hug and got into his bed pulling a thin blanket over himself. Within minutes he was asleep and Jeff wondered what he could do to heal his children. He knew that they all had nightmares and still missed their mother. Not knowing what else to do, he left John's room and went to his own. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that a pair of blue eyes was watching him from the shadows.

As Jeff walked into back downstairs to his room the person in the shadows stealthily made her way to John's room. Quietly so as not to wake her brother, Sam pulled a spare blanket and pillow out of a cabinet and made a little pallet on the floor between John's bed and the open window. Leaning over her sleeping brother she softly kissed him on the cheek and thanked her mom for giving her such a wonderful brother and friend. Completely exhausted, she lay down on her pallet and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Scott, wake up," said Jeff. "We need to get everything ready to load into the truck. Make sure that you and Virgil have packed for warm weather and don't forget your swim trunks. Anything that you want to read and your Gameboy need to be packed in your carryon bag. Not to mention your walkman and cds. Please wake Virgil up when you are done with your shower."

With a huge yawn Scott stretched his tall frame and nodded in understanding to his father. Grabbing comfortable clothes to travel in he headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Twenty minutes later a wide awake Scott returned to his room with a cup of cold water in hand and went to Virgil's bedside and began the daunting task of waking him up. It was well-known in the Tracy household that Virgil was not a morning person.

"Hey Virgil, it's time to get up. You need to get into the shower before Sam uses all the hot water again," coaxed Scott. Virgil just rolled over in his sleep not even aware that Scott was shaking him. "Well desperate times call for desperate measures," thought Scott. Slowly Scott tilted the cup of water over Virgil's head and began to pour it over his head.

"Ahhh, what the heck did you do that for?" demanded a very wet Virgil with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Dad told me to wake you up when I was done with my shower. You just rolled over and wouldn't get up so I woke you up the only way I had left," responded Scott as he shrugged his shoulders. "Now get up and take your shower we have to get everything into the truck. By the way whatever you want to take with you on the plane needs to be packed in your carryon bag."

Confident that Virgil would do what he was told Scott went to Sam's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't get a response he cautiously opened the door while calling out her name.

"Sam it's time to get up," said Scott in a quiet voice. He knew that Sam would have heard him open the door. When he had the door opened and looked towards her bed he realized that she wasn't in it. He looked around the tidy room and didn't see her sitting in her favorite chair or anywhere else. He quickly walked out of her room and headed to John's room to see if he knew where Sam was. With a quick knock on John's door he walked in. John was sound asleep and from where Scott was standing he didn't see Sam asleep on the floor.

"Johnny, wake up!" said Scott in a voice that barely contained his worry. Slowly, John looked up at him in confusion.

"Have you seen Sam this morning?" asked Scott. "I checked her room and she isn't in there." The fear of not being able to account for his baby sister was clearly causing him some worry and it was spreading to John.

"What do you mean she is not in her room?" asked John as he got out of bed and started running to Sam's room. Once in the hallway he knocked Virgil against the wall in his haste to find his sister. Scott was right behind him.

"Hey watch where you're going!" demanded a still sleepy Virgil as he made his way to take his shower.

Upon entering Sam's room John looked around in bewilderment and without another word ran back out into the hallway. He paused long enough to look in Gordon and Alan's room to make sure Sam wasn't in there. Then he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see if Sam was in there eating breakfast with their Grandma.

"Grandma, has Sam been down this morning?" asked John in a strained voice.

"No honey, she hasn't come downstairs yet. Why what's going on?" demanded Grandma.

"Scott and I can't find her. She is not in her room nor is she in Scott's room and only Gordon and Alan are in their room," stated John with the panic creeping into his voice. Grandma took his hand in hers and walked with him back upstairs to his room. Quietly she guided him to his bed and told him to look at his window. With a confused expression he did what he was told. That is when he noticed Sam lying on the floor oblivious to the tension around her.

"She knew that you were upset last night. I saw her creep into your room after your dad checked to make sure you were all tucked in for the night," said Grandma quietly. John and Scott looked down at their sister and felt kind of a weird mixture of relief and silliness. Neither of them could believe that they didn't see her on the floor.

John bent down and gently shook Sam's shoulder. "Sam it's time to get up and take your shower," said John in a quiet voice. Sam rolled over and looked at him in confusion much like he had done to Scott. Slowly, Sam realized that she had gotten caught sleeping in her brother's room. This was the first time that she had not gotten back to her room before the rest of the family woke up.

"Don't look so surprised, Sam. I have been aware of you sneaking into John's room when you or he was upset since you were just out of your cribs," chuckled Grandma. She was pleased at how protective her grandkids were of each other. John held out his hand to help his sister up. She quickly got to her feet and grabbed the blanket and pillow from the floor and placed them back into the cabinet for the next time she needed them. Scott headed to Gordon and Alan's room to make sure that they were awake. Grandma gave the twins a hug and went back downstairs to finish fixing breakfast for her family.

"John what was going on?" asked Sam confusion in her eyes. "Why were you and Scott worried about me?"

John shrugged his shoulders and told her that it was the big brother prerogative and that she should be used to it by now. "Now go take your shower so we can get packed," said John. He then turned to his dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts, t-shirt, and underclothes. He looked at Sam and then headed to the bathroom to take his shower. Sam went to her room and gathered her clothes and headed to her bathroom to get cleaned up for their trip. Within twenty minutes both John and Sam were in their rooms finishing up with their packing. With a last look around their rooms to ensure that they weren't forgetting anything they headed downstairs with their luggage and carryon bags. Just as they were passing Gordon's room they heard a scream. Dropping the luggage in the hallway Sam rushed into the bedroom with John and Virgil right behind her.

"Who screamed?" demanded Sam as she looked for the source of the scream. Sitting in the corner of the room was Scott with a very angry look on his handsome features. He was trying to stand up yet every attempt caused him to gasp in pain. Clearing a path through the mess on the floor Sam knelt down next to Scott and looked at him.

"I tripped on one of Alan's stupid toys and twisted my ankle," admitted Scott with a suffering sigh in his voice. Without another word, Sam scooted over to one side of Scott and John went to the opposite side and together they helped Scott get to his feet.

"John, you and Virgil help Scott get back to his room and I'll get Dad to get an ice pack to help reduce any swelling in the ankle. Then I'll help the brats get packed and ready for the trip," instructed Sam. It was times like this that her organizational skills came in handy.

Slowly, the boys made their way out of the bedroom. It was slow going because of the mess. Sam ran downstairs and into her father's study. "Dad can you get an ice pack and take it up to Scott's room? He tripped on a toy of Alan's and twisted his ankle. I would do it myself but I am going to help Gordon and Alan with their packing and get their stuff downstairs." Just as quickly as she came in she was gone again to help her baby brothers get ready. Jeff shook his head and went to the kitchen to get the ice pack to take to Scott.

"Gordon, do you need help packing?" asked Sam as she refolded Alan's clothes and placed them into his suitcase. "Make sure you pack your swim trunks." Realizing what she had just said Sam shook her head and laughed to herself. Of all of the Tracy kids Gordon never had to be told to pack his swimwear. If he could get away with it that is all he would ever wear.

"Alan, would you please get your favorite books and Gameboy and whatever games that you want to take with you on the plane and bring them to me so that I can put them in your carryon bag," asked Sam in a very patient voice.

"Sam, I already packed my carryon but you can check it if you want," said Alan with pride in his voice. He was trying to help and was pleased that he had already packed something that Sam had not gotten to yet. Sam looked into his bag and found that he had indeed packed his Gameboy, games, books, and some coloring supplies. In a side pocket she found his walkman and his favorite cd's and a pack of chewing gum. Alan was ready to go and he offered to carry his stuff downstairs.

"Sam, can you help me finish packing?" asked Gordon. "I can't fit everything into my suitcase." Sam went over to Gordon's bed and looked into his suitcase and dumped everything onto his bed and began to refold his clothes and neatly place them into the suitcase. She made sure that he had everything that he would need while on vacation. After she repacked his suitcase she double checked his carryon bag and found that he had packed his Gameboy, games, books, and his walkman and cd's. In a side pocket she found a chocolate bar and a pack of gum. Handing him his suitcase and carryon bag she told him to take them downstairs.

After Gordon had gone downstairs Sam began to tidy up the bedroom. She found the dirty hamper in the closet and promptly filled it up. Next she got Alan's toy box and placed all of his toys back in it. Satisfied with her work she looked around to make sure that she was alone and reached into the cabinet that hid Virgil's sketch pad and John's astronomy book and pulled them out. She then quickly made her way out to the hallway and grabbed her carryon bag and headed to her room. She quietly shut her door and unzipped her bag and placed the sketch pad and astronomy book into it and then zipped it again. She grabbed her bag and went to Scott's room to see if her brothers were still in there. With a cursory look in the open door she realized that they must have headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Just as she was walking down the stairs she could hear her brothers' voices coming from the front door. While she had been helping Gordon and Alan they had been loading the truck. Sam went out to see if her brothers needed any help but they were just putting the last suitcase in the back of the truck. They finished just in time for Grandma to come out and tell them that breakfast was ready and that they needed to hurry up and eat so they could get going on this mysterious vacation.

All of them rushed to the kitchen table and sat down. Scott made sure that he kept a hand on his chair to make sure that he didn't end up on the floor again. Grandma served them cinnamon toast with real maple syrup and orange juice and milk. After they had all eaten John and Sam volunteered to do the dishes again so that their grandma could finish getting ready for their vacation. Jeff had insisted that she come with them but it was the kids that finally convinced her to go with them. Finally everyone was ready to go and the house was locked up and the Scott started getting his siblings into the truck, actually it was a SUV. With six kids Jeff had to have a large vehicle but he refused to buy a mini van. Scott, Virgil and John sat in the rear seat and Gordon, Alan, and Sam sat in the middle seat. Jeff drove and Grandma rode shotgun.

When they got to the private airport Jeff drove to where his personal jet was waiting to be loaded with family and luggage. He had already packed everything else in the rear storage compartments for this vacation. After unloading the SUV Jeff parked it in his private hangar and closed the giant door and keyed in his code to lock it. His kids and mother had already made their way up the small set of steps to the passenger cabin. John and Sam sat together over one wing while Scott and Virgil took the seats over the other wing. Gordon and Alan sat in front of Sam and John. Grandma sat across the aisle from Alan. They all looked up at Jeff as he boarded the plane. He went to each of them to make sure that their seatbelts were fastened and that their carryon bags had been properly stowed in the space beneath the seats in front of them.

"Keep your seatbelts on until I give the all clear. Is that understood?" questioned Jeff. He made sure that he met the eyes of each of his children and received a nod from all of them. With that he turned towards the cockpit and began his preflight plans and checks. Finally he received clearance to approach the runway to begin takeoff. Scott looked out the window to see them leaving the ground while Sam just leaned back in her seat to relax. Virgil and John began debating where they were heading. Gordon and Alan were whispering back and forth while keeping an eye out for their brothers since they thought that Sam had fallen asleep. They didn't realize that she heard everything they had said. After about a half hour Jeff gave them the all clear to unfasten their seatbelts. By this time Sam had fallen asleep with her head against John's shoulder. Scott went to the front to see if Jeff would let him sit in the cockpit with him for a little bit. Gordon and Alan were beginning to get fussy because they were getting tired. Grandma had Alan sit next to her. She talked to him in a soothing voice and soon he was asleep. Gordon also fell asleep because he didn't have anyone to argue with.

"I'm going to get Scott," said Virgil with the same conspiratorial gleam in his eyes that Scott had the night before. John nodded his head and slowly pushed Sam off of his shoulder. The movement woke her up and she blinked in confusion forgetting that they were on an airplane.

"The brats are asleep and Virgil just went to get Scott," whispered John. He didn't want their grandma overhearing anything. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Scott and Virgil heading to the rear seats. John and Sam followed after Sam had grabbed her carryon bag. Sitting down quickly they looked at Scott and waited for him to start.

"Has anyone come up with any ideas as to what we can do to our dear brothers?" asked Scott. His voice dripped with sarcasm as he said dear brothers. Evidently he was still upset for landing unceremoniously on the floor the night before and now he was suffering with a twisted ankle. Sam quietly unzipped her bag and pulled out John's astronomy book and Virgil's sketch pad and handed them back to the correct owner.

"Now they can't use those books as leverage against us," stated Sam with a slight smile. She knew how much those objects meant to Virgil and John and she didn't want to see the Terrible Two accidentally destroy them.

"I think that we should just let them think that we are going to do something to them. That will bother them more because you know how much imagination they have," theorized John. Sam nodded her head in agreement. The thoughtful look on Virgil and Scott's faces showed that they thought that the idea had merit. In the end that is what they decided to do. A sudden movement next to them caused all four of them to jump in their seats. Looking up they realized it was just their dad.

"What are you four up to?" questioned Jeff. He knew that whatever his oldest were up to did not bode well for Gordon and Alan. Sam and Virgil shook their heads to deny that they were up to anything. Scott and John both began to speak at once. Jeff put his hand up and told them that he really didn't want to know what they were up to.

"We will be landing in about 2 more hours. I want you all to get fastened in to your seats and try to take a nap. You have all been up since before 6:00A.M. No more arguing and just get some rest." When Jeff spoke like that his kids knew better than to argue. Without another word they all went back to their original seats and fastened their seatbelts. Sam leaned her head against John's shoulder and within 15 minutes she was asleep. John and Virgil fell asleep next. Scott held out to the very last and then he only gave in because he had been up since 5:00A.M.

"Scott, look out the window. Scott, wake up now," begged a little voice. Scott looked up into the blue eyes of Alan. With a glance next to him, he realized that Virgil, Sam, and John were still asleep.

"What am I looking at Alan?" asked Scott in a tired voice. He wanted to be asleep like the rest of his brothers and sister. All he saw when he looked out of the window was water and some islands scattered around. Suddenly Scott felt the plane begin to lose altitude as they approached one of the islands. It was then it dawned on him just exactly where they were spending their vacation. He just didn't know where here was. He didn't have to wait long to find out where they were. Within 5 minutes they were taxiing to a complete stop in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Author's note: I would like to thank Bluegrass for her support and advice in the writing of my first fanfiction story.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks to those that reviewed. SaucerEyes, Lillehafrue, and Bluegrass, your comments have made me more confident in the descriptiveness of the chapters so far. Fried Eeyore—you got me. After I received your review I groaned out loud. It was then that I hoped no one else saw the mistake.

Chapter 3

Finally, the small plane came to a complete stop in front of a hangar that was built into the side of a cliff. The island appeared to be deserted except for the runway and the hangar.

"Come on kids. You can't see everything from inside the plane," said Jeff with a small smile on his face. He was getting ready to drop a big surprise on his children and mother. As he was stepping down to the tarmac, Scott suddenly stopped which in turn caused a domino affect. Virgil, John, Sam, Gordon, and Alan all pushed into Scott which resulted in Scott falling to the ground with the other Tracy children on top of him.

"Get off of me!" exclaimed Scott his voice muffled by the bodies that were on top of him. Carefully, so as not to accidentally step on someone, the ones on top slowly got off the one below them. When Virgil had stood up he reached down to help Scott to his feet.

"It's your fault for stopping when you know that there were 5 of us right behind you," stated Sam. Her voice let Scott know that she was perturbed with him causing a Tracy pileup. Scott was angry that he had now been knocked down twice in less than 24 hours and had an ankle that was still tender. He took a threatening step towards Sam just as John and Virgil got in between the two. Sam and Scott were never able to back down from an argument and this resulted in them sidestepping their two brothers to continue with their standoff.

Jeff had seen everything as he brought a cart over to wheel the luggage to where they would be staying. "Sam and Scott, get over here right now." Still glowering at each other they went to where their dad was standing. Looking at the expression on Jeff's face they knew that they were in trouble.

"I brought you on a family vacation and you two decide to have an argument before you have fully gotten off the plane. That is unacceptable and as punishment you will work together and deliver the luggage to the correct rooms in the house that is down this pathway. Is that understood?" demanded Jeff.

"Yes Father," replied Scott and Sam in hushed voices. Without another word they took the cart to the luggage hold and began to unload the luggage onto the cart. Together they pushed the cart down the path that the rest of their family had already started following. Within 15 minutes the Tracy family was standing in front of a massive house that was built into the side of the island. It was a very modern looking home with what appeared to be three levels. In front of the house were two pools with some poolside furniture placed around them. Off to the side was a shower house in which to rinse the pool water off.

"Dad, there are two pools here," said Gordon in awe. It was then that he realized that there was no one else on the island. "Where are we Dad?"

Jeff chuckled at the expressions on his children's faces when he told them that this was Tracy Island and their personal retreat and new home. "Come on let's go look at the rest of the house," invited Jeff. Grandma headed off to the lower level of the house where the kitchen was located. Jeff led his children into another door that opened up into a big room that had a baby grand piano along the far wall and a massive desk along another wall. There was also a large couch and a few chairs in the room and wall made of windows that overlooked the pools and the ocean. Next Jeff took them to the second level where the bedrooms were located. He had figured that as his kids got older they would need more privacy to when the house was designed he made sure that each room had a private ensuite and a sitting room. Walking to the door of the first room Jeff keyed in a code on the small keypad just to the right of the door. The door slid open and Jeff walked in with everyone following him. The room was painted a pale blue and furnished with a small sofa, chair, and bookshelf. The wall in between the sitting room and the room beyond it was made of a frosted glass. That allowed plenty of natural light into the sitting room. The bedroom had a small desk and chair as well as a queen sized bed and a matching dresser. There were more bookshelves built into the wall around the dresser. The door to the ensuite was between the dresser and the far wall. There was a separate shower stall and a large garden tub as well as everything else that was needed.

"Scott, this is your room," said Jeff. "You may paint and decorate it however you see fit. I'll need a list of everything that you need by the time we head back to Kansas to pack the rest of our stuff. The same goes for the rest of you. I want you to feel that these are your rooms. Let's go look at the other rooms."

The room next to Scott's went to Virgil, followed by John, Sam, Gordon, and Alan. All of the rooms were similar and all had a balcony that gave a spectacular view of the ocean and pools. All of the balconies were connected and had the same kind of keypad placed near the door to allow access from the outside if needed. The third level of the house had Jeff's office and personal suite of rooms. Grandma took the suite of rooms on the lower level. After the bedrooms were assigned, Jeff took everyone to the lounge and led them down a short hallway with a door on either side and at the end. The door on the right opened into a private theater and the room on the left was a huge game room complete with arcade games and a pool table.

"Dad, when did you start doing this?" asked Scott with a bewildered look on his face. He knew that it had taken some time and money to get everything done and that none of them had even been aware of it.

"I bought this island, which by the way is named Tracy Island, a couple of years before your mother died. She and I came here after I had been left here for survival training. Both of us liked the views and could see the potential. I had the house built just before she died and just had the rest completed within the past two months," admitted Jeff with a sad look on his face. All he had wanted was to raise his children with Lucy. Even after a year he still felt the loss as if it were just yesterday. "So do you think that you could be happy living here?"

"What about school, Dad?" wondered John and Sam. "It's not like we can catch a bus to the nearest school." Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I thought that I would enroll all of you in a boarding school and then you could come home to the island when you were on breaks and the like," admitted Jeff with a bit of trepidation in his voice. He was not sure if his kids would like being sent away to school especially if they were separated. A sudden outburst of protests from six incredulous children let him know real fast that he had indeed had something to worry about.

"What do you mean boarding school," demanded Scott. "That would mean that we would all be separated." The rest of the Tracy children looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They had always been together and none could imagine being away from any of the others. Sam was more worried because she was the only female in the family and most boarding schools were for one sex or the other but not both. How would she be able to handle being away from her brothers especially John? Turning suddenly, Sam ran outside and down the nearest path heedless of where she was going. She just knew that she couldn't be without John and the others. She had already lost her mother but to lose her brothers even while they were away at school wasn't fair.

"Great job Dad. Did you realize that boarding school would mean that Sam would be on her own while all of us boys were together?" snapped John in a deadly quiet voice. His anger rapidly reaching its limit and his dad was about to get the full effect. "Haven't we been through enough in the past year? We lost Mom last year and now you want to send us to boarding school which would mean that Sam would lose us while we are away at school." Turning on his heel he followed the path that Sam had taken. He could only hope that he would be able to find her. Glaring at their father the rest of the boys quickly went after John to help him find Sam.

"Well, I guess that could have gone better," said Jeff sarcastically to his mother. "I knew that they would take it hard but I didn't take into consideration that they might be split up. I guess I should try to find a boarding school that allows boys and girls."

"How did you expect them to take it Jeff?" asked his mother carefully. "You know how they look out for each other and to separate them will be hard on all of them but none will take it harder than John and Sam. They rely on each other to get through each day. They feel each other's pain and emotions. Were you aware that after you left John's room last night Sam snuck in and made a pallet on the floor so she could be near him because she knew that he was upset and had been crying?" Jeff shook his head dumbly just wondering what he was going to do.

Meanwhile, Sam found herself on a beautiful white sand beach with the water quietly lapping onto the shore. Collapsing down onto the sand she began to cry in fear and anger. She was afraid of being without her brothers and angry that her dad was even considering it. After a few moments of sobbing her heartache, she began to rock back and forth in an effort to calm herself.

"Sam, where are you?" yelled the voices of her brothers. All were looking for her and had the same tone of worry in their voices. John spotted her first and ran to her with the other boys right behind him. Without saying anything, they all surrounded Sam and held her and each other close. Each of them silently vowed to never let anyone or anything tear them apart. After a few minutes of giving each other the support that they needed they all sat down on the beach and stared out at the water. Each of them was absorbed in their own thoughts and fears of the future.

"Maybe Dad will be able to find a school that allows both boys and girls to attend," said Scott quietly as if he didn't want to disturb the peaceful moment that they were sharing.

"Even if he does it's not like Sam will be allowed to have the room next to ours. She'll have to stay in the dorm for girls," countered John with venom in his voice. He and Sam had never been more than one room apart in their lives and this was really hard for them to accept. Not knowing what else to say they all stood up and headed back to the house. Scott's growling stomach let them know that it was close to dinner time. Some things would never change.

"Gordon and Alan, I need to speak with you," said Sam in a quiet tone that the Terrible Two knew did not bode well for them. "You three go on ahead. We'll catch up with you in just a few minutes." Scott, Virgil, and John looked at each other and back to Sam and wondered just what she was up to.

"Listen Brats, I overheard your little plans on the plane. Just like I know that you swiped John's astronomy book and Virgil's sketch pad but I am warning you if any of us find anything unsavory in our beds or a bucket of water dumped on our heads I am going to pound you worse than what Scott would do. Do you understand me?" asked Sam in a very threatening manner. She could be every bit as intimidating as Scott when she chose to be.

"Now let's see who can catch up to our brothers first," challenged Sam as she took off in a fast-paced jog. She didn't want to leave her baby brothers too far behind her. Amazingly they kept up with the pace that she had set. Running away from 4 older siblings had improved their stamina and sense of survival. Within a few minutes they had caught up with the others and had reached the house again. Looking at the lower level they could see Grandma in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Scott, we need to take the luggage up to our rooms as well as Dad's and Grandma's," said Sam. They had forgotten to do it earlier and neither wanted to get into any more trouble with their dad. Suddenly, four extra sets of hands pulled out their luggage and carryon bags.

"We can take our own stuff to our rooms," said Alan.

"Yeah, like we need you to do everything for us," added Gordon with obvious laughter in his voice. He was always like that and the older Tracy children knew that he was planning something again. They didn't have time to wonder what he was up to as their father started walking towards them.

"After you take the luggage to your rooms come back to lounge. We need to have a family meeting," said Jeff in that no nonsense tolerated tone he used when he was upset. Without another word he grabbed his luggage and headed up to the 3rd level of the house. Following suit, the children began to carry their belongings up to the 2nd level where all of their rooms were located. They opted for taking the stairs up to the balcony versus going through the house. One by one they entered their codes into the small keypad next to the door and walked into their rooms to put away their belongings.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting in the lounge waiting for their father to begin the meeting. Grandma had even left the kitchen to participate in this particular meeting.

"I know that I dropped a bit of a shocker on all of you today but I didn't take into consideration that you might be separated if you attended a boarding school. After the wake-up call the boys gave me earlier I began to look for a boarding school that would allow boys and girls all the way up to 12th grade," stated Jeff with a sense of relief. "I found one that sounded promising in upstate New York. Not only do they accept both sexes but I have also spoken to the Headmaster and he has agreed that since the rooms are private that they would allow John and Sam to have rooms next to each other."

"Way to go Dad. Now we don't have to worry about being alone," exclaimed all of his kids at once. They gave each other high fives until Jeff told them to settle down.

"They are only allowing this because I have promised that all of you would be on your best behavior. One slip up from any of you and they'll put Sam into the girl's dorm," warned Jeff. "Mother, is dinner ready? Scott's internal alarm is going off."

"Everyone, go wash up for dinner," ordered Grandma. She looked at Jeff with a smile on her face. "I knew you would find the answer to help keep them together." With that remark she headed to the kitchen to set the table and get everything ready to serve.

"Grandma, dinner was great as usual," said Scott with a content and sleepy look on his face.

"Yeah, dinner was great Grandma but don't let Scott fool you he didn't taste anything with the speed of which he shoveled it in," joked Gordon. Virgil and John nodded their heads in agreement while Scott glared at Gordon for his cheeky remark.

"Grandma, do you need help with the dishes?" asked Sam as she yawned loudly. The events of the day as well as the early wake-up call were catching up with her.

"No, I want all of you to go to your rooms and get ready for lights out," replied Grandma and Jeff at the same time.

"Goodnight guys," said Sam as she keyed in her code.

"Goodnight Sam," replied the boys as one.

"I am right next door if you need anything," said John in a quiet voice that clearly told Sam that something was upsetting him.

"Meet me on my balcony in 10 minutes," stated Sam. "I want to show you something." Ten minutes later John and Sam were standing on the balcony, looking up at the stars.

"John, there is Mom's star," said Sam as she pointed out the star she was talking about. "Now you know that she hasn't left us and we can still talk to her even from out in the middle of no where. Do you feel better now?"

"Thanks Sam. How did you know that I was worried about not being able to talk to Mom?" asked John somewhat embarrassed.

"I knew because you are my brother and best friend. It is my job to look after you and keep you happy. Mom did it while she was here but she asked me to help you whenever you were upset," Sam whispered as if she didn't want anyone else to hear such a private comment. Reaching out to John, she gave him a hug and guided him back to his room and made him get into bed. Before she left to return to her room she leaned over him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you John and I thank Mom and Dad everyday for giving me the greatest gift of all—you," choked out Sam as her emotions began to get the best of her. Quickly she ran to her room before the tears had a chance to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Please God….NO! Mom, John where are you? Don't leave me, I need you with me please don't go. NOOO!" screamed Sam as she sat up in her bed. Her breath hitching as she tried to slow it down.

"Sam, what's wrong? Open your door," yelled John as he pounded on her bedroom door. All of a sudden her door slid open and John ran to her bedside with Jeff right behind him. He had programmed each of the keypads with an emergency override code and had used it to get to Sam. He had heard her scream just as he was leaving Virgil's room. Even on Tracy Island he still felt the need to check on his children before turning in for the night himself.

As soon as John got to Sam's side she grabbed him in a tight hug and sobbed into his shoulder as the nightmare began to lose some of its potency. John held her close and gently rocked back and forth to help sooth her and to a degree himself. It had been awhile since Sam had a nightmare and this was the worst so far. Slowly, Sam's sobs began to lose the intensity that they had when John first got to her. When John eased her back off of his shoulder so that he could look at her he was surprised that she had cried herself back to sleep feeling safe in his arms.

"Dad, can I please sleep in here with Sam in case she has another nightmare?" pleaded John. He was upset and needed reassurance that Sam was okay and the only way was for him to be near her. Jeff looked from John to Sam and realized that it would be for the best to have John stay in her room.

"Alright Son, you can sleep in here. The couch in the sitting room opens into a bed or we can make a pallet on the floor next to the bed."

"Um, the pallet on the floor will be better. I don't want to be too far away from her," said John in a hushed tone so that he wouldn't wake Sam. Working together Jeff and John made place for him to sleep on the floor.

"Goodnight John," said Jeff quietly as he left the room. As soon as Jeff left the room John gently covered Sam up with a lightweight blanket and stroked the loose tendrils of hair out of her face. Leaning down he tenderly kissed his sister and best friend on the forehead. Grabbing his pillow and a light blanket he lay down on the bed near his sister. Watching her resting peacefully he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"John, wake up. Come on John it's time to wake up," said Sam as she continued to gently shake his shoulder. "What are you doing in my room and why are you asleep in my bed?" asked Sam with a perplexed expression on her face. She didn't remember having the nightmare nor did she remember John and Jeff coming into her room.

"You had a bad dream and when Dad got the door open I ran to your side and you grabbed me and cried into my shoulder until you fell asleep. Don't you remember any of it?" asked John.

"But why were you lying in my bed?" asked Sam again. John stared at his hands as he pondered his answer.

"I wanted to be close to you Sam. Even though you don't remember your dream I heard what you were screaming and I needed reassurance that everything was okay," admitted John in a slightly embarrassed voice. "The way you screamed and then cried scared me and I just needed to be close to you. I'm sorry if I did anything to make you feel uncomfortable." With that John grabbed his blanket and pillow and went to the balcony door so that he could go to his own room. Once inside his room he placed the blanket and pillow on the bed. Looking around he knew that he couldn't go back to sleep. Quietly he slipped out of his balcony door and made his way downstairs to the lounge chairs that were next to the pool. He laid back on one of the chairs and stared out over the clear blue water and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Heads up," someone yelled just as John realized that something had just run by him. Before he could fully open his eyes a huge splash of water hit him. He jumped up off the lounge chair and looked down into the pool where Gordon and Alan were staring up at him with an innocent expression on their faces.

"Johnny since you're already wet will you swim with us?" asked Gordon with his trademark cheeky grin. John just looked down at the Terrible Two with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Bite me you little brats," snarled John in a voice that clearly let Gordon and Alan know that they had really made him angry. Without another word or look John made his way back to the balcony so that he could enter his room without dripping water through the house. Once inside his room he locked the door and headed to his ensuite to take a hot shower. Ten minutes later he was dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast. Just as he was passing Scott's room he heard his name.

"John wait a second," begged Sam. "I know that I hurt your feelings this morning but I was confused as to why you were in my room much less my bed. It caught me off guard." She reached out to touch John on his arm and was surprised when he jerked away with a hurt look on his face.

"I would never do anything to you Sam. You are my sister, my fraternal twin sister. All of our lives I have felt a connection to you that I don't have with any of our other brothers and for you to even remotely think that I could or would do something like that to you hurts me more than what you will ever know. Now if we are finished talking I would like to go downstairs and eat breakfast," snapped John in a rough voice that he had never before used with Sam. Scott was just opening his door when he heard the exchange between John and Sam.

"John that is enough, you have no right to talk to anyone in our family in that tone," said Scott in a low and threatening tone. "Now apologize to Sam for being nasty when she was just trying to talk to you."

"Forget it Scott I am not going to apologize for anything," countered John in an equally low and dangerous tone. Scott went to put a restraining hand on John's shoulder when all of the hurt and anger that had been building in John erupted. With a cry of anger he swung his fist into Scott's abdomen forcing his breath out. Not expecting to be hit Scott was not prepared for the attack and simply slid to the floor as he tried to catch his breath. With a temper to match her twin's, Sam balled up her fist and punched John in his face. The blow caught him in the nose and all three of them thought that Sam had broken John's nose. Now it was John's turn to slide to the floor. He held his face in his hands moaning in pain. He had blood pouring from his nose and had nothing to catch it but his hands.

"What in the Hell is going on in here?" thundered a very angry Jeff. Never had he seen his children attack each other in the manner in which he had just witnessed. He was used to them roughhousing but never had any of them struck the other in anger. Scott and John looked up at their dad from the floor while Sam looked at him from where she still stood with her hand still in a tight fist.

"I I I didn't mean to hit him Dad. I did it after he hit Scott hard enough to knock the wind out of him and knock him to the floor," Sam tried to explain in a voice that quivered in shock. She couldn't believe that she had hit her twin hard enough that she had broken his nose. Scott was still trying to get his breath back and stand up to give his version.

"Dad, Sam only hit John in my defense. I heard them talking in the hallway as I was leaving my room when all of a sudden John got nasty with Sam. I tried to make him apologize when all of a sudden he hit me in the stomach. He knocked the wind out of me and I slid to the floor. Sam retaliated by punching John in the face. I think that she might have broken his nose," said Scott in a shocked voice.

"John, move your hands so I can see your nose," ordered Jeff. As John's hands were lowered the blood poured from his hands and into his lap. His eyes were watering so bad that he could barely see. Reaching down Jeff helped John stand up and ordered all of them to follow him. Going down to the hallway by the lounge Jeff opened the door at the end of the hall. Once they went through that door they found themselves in another hallway. After passing two doors on their right side Jeff opened the third door. Sitting at a small desk in the corner was a man that Scott, John, and Sam had never met before.

"Brains, can you help me? I think John may have a broken nose," asked Jeff.

"S SSu yes I can hhelp yyou," stuttered the man that Jeff called Brains. Quickly going into a storage room Brains returned with some wet cloths and an ice pack. Together Jeff and Brains cleaned John's face and carefully felt his nose. They were able to confirm that the nose was not broken just bloody and sore.

"Well, John, looks like you are going to have a couple of black eyes for awhile. Hopefully it will be a reminder of why you should not fight," admonished Jeff as he looked at all three of his children. "All three of you are grounded for the rest of the day to your rooms. Tomorrow all of you will be required to stay together the whole day. If you can manage that then I will lift your punishment. Do something stupid like this again and you'll be a lot more than grounded. Do you understand?" demanded Jeff in a tone that he had not used since he was in the Air Force.

"Yes Sir," replied the three Tracy children in trouble. Knowing that they were dismissed they all headed back to their respective rooms without a word.

"Thanks Brains for helping me. I thought for sure that John's nose was broken," admitted Jeff in amazement. He knew his children were fit because of the sports they played but he didn't realize that how much physical strength they had.

Once they were out of their dad's sight and hearing Sam tried to apologize to John. "John, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you please say that you will forgive me?" begged Sam in a small voice. John just looked at her and walked faster until he reached his bedroom door. Without a word to Sam or Scott he keyed in his code and walked into his room and locked the door behind him. As he headed to his ensuite he grabbed a clean t-shirt, shorts, and boxers out of his dresser. After adjusting the shower to just the right temperature he finally let his emotions loose. He softly began to cry for the guilt he felt for arguing with Sam. His cries got harder as the guilt he felt for hitting Scott washed over him. By the time that the shock of Sam hitting him got to him he was sitting on the floor of the shower sobbing. Not since his mother died had he felt so sad and alone. Standing up and turning off the water John stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off and got dressed. With nothing else to do he decided to lie down on his bed and read a book.

In the next room Sam was dealing with her own mixed emotions. She felt an overwhelming sense of shame for hitting John. How could she hit her best friend and brother hard enough to give him two black eyes? Worse than that would he ever forgive her? Would she ever forgive herself? Lying on her bed she rocked herself to sleep as the tears poured down her face.

If the confusion and guilt that John and Sam felt was strong it was nothing compared to Scott. How could he ever get over watching Sam punch John hard enough to knock him down and bloody his nose? He was supposed to protect his younger brother and sister and instead all he had been able to do was watch one of them hit the other.

"I'm sorry Mom. I didn't do what I promised you that I would do," whispered John, Scott, and Sam. Each was in their own rooms and each had remembered their promise to their mother that they would look after each other and to never hurt one another. All three felt that they had broken their promise.

"Dad, where are John, Sam, and Scott?" asked Virgil as the family sat down to lunch. "I haven't seen them at all today and none of them will answer us when we knock on their bedroom door."

Jeff looked at Virgil, Gordon, and Alan and shook his head. "Your older brothers and sister are grounded to their rooms for the rest of the day. They will be out tomorrow but as part of their punishment they have to stay together all day."

"That doesn't sound like much of a punishment, Dad," remarked Gordon. To him it sounded like what they all did everyday. He didn't know about the fight or its aftermath. Not one to dwell on things Gordon looked out to the pool. "Can I go swimming again? Alan and I were playing a game of Marco Polo even though it would be more fun with more people."

"Go ahead but be careful. By the way I want you to meet someone," added Jeff as he saw Brains walking towards them. "Gordon, Alan, and Virgil, this is Brains. He will be living on the island with us. You will treat him with courtesy and respect, understand?

"Yes Dad," replied his boys as they were excused to leave the table.

A few hours later Grandma was standing outside of Scott's door with a small picnic hamper that had his dinner in it. "Scott, sweetie open your door and take this hamper so you can eat dinner." After a few moments the door slid open and she handed Scott his hamper. Next she went to John's room and repeated the scenario again. Finally reaching Sam's door she unloaded the last hamper onto her only granddaughter.

"Jeff, what happened today with John, Sam, and Scott? When I took them their dinner it was quite evident that all of them had been crying and all of them complained about having a headache."

"Mom, from what they told me and from what I witnessed John punched Scott in the abdomen and knocked the wind out of him and in retaliation Sam punched John in the face," replied Jeff. He was still dumbfounded about the whole episode.

"Have you given John and Sam a chance to talk?" asked his mother worriedly.

"No I grounded them to their rooms for the rest of the day. They can talk tomorrow due to the fact that they must spend the whole day together with no fighting," answered Jeff in response to his mother's question.

"Son, you don't understand those two are hurting worse than what you and I will ever comprehend. Let them talk to each other before lights out," implored his mother on behalf of John and Sam.

"Ok if you think that it's that important," said Jeff in surrender. He didn't feel like going up against his mother when he knew that she would win anyway.

"John, Sam, your grandmother asked me to let you to have a chance to talk before lights out. I am giving you 15 minutes to talk in private," said Jeff in a tired voice.

Neither of them moved or said anything for a few minutes when suddenly Sam broke down and started crying. "John I am so sorry for hurting you. I am sorry for hitting you and I am sorry I hurt your feelings when I asked why you were asleep in my bed. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me and I have hurt you so much I don't see how you will ever forgive me. I am afraid that because of today I have lost my best friend." With nothing else to say Sam sat down on the floor and brought her knees up and rested her head on them quietly crying for all the guilt that she felt.

Suddenly a stifled cry echoed in the empty room and before she had a chance to look up John had thrown himself on the floor next to her and grabbed her in an emotional hug. "Sam, I am sorry for acting the way I did today. I don't want you to think that I would ever do anything to hurt you. I love you more than you will ever know and you will always be my best friend. Will you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive John. You didn't do anything I am the one that should be begging forgiveness. Can you forgive me for the black eyes that you have, not to mention the bloody nose and the unfounded insinuations?"

"Let's just forgive each other and call it even, ok?" countered John. Grinning at each other they shook hands on it and called it even.

"Alright you two your time is up. Now get to your rooms," said Jeff in a voice that hid his relief that his twins had worked things out between themselves. He slipped a piece of paper into John's hand and one into Sam's hand. When they reached their bedroom doors they looked at the paper in their hand.

John's read: John this is the emergency code to Sam's room—0502.

Sam's read: Sam this is the emergency code to John's room—0501.

It would be another eight years before those codes would show their significance.

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter revolved around John and Sam but I had to set something up so that I could introduce Brains to the family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quietly making her way down to the lounge Sam listened carefully to make sure that none of her brothers were awake yet. She knew that Virgil wouldn't be but she wasn't sure about the others. Once she got to the lounge she found the person she was looking for.

"Dad, can I talk to you for minute?" asked Sam, timidly. She was afraid that he was still upset with her for punching John in the face.

"What's on your mind, Sam?" replied Jeff in a neutral tone. He had a feelinghe knewwhat she wanted to talk about and he was proud of her.

"About yesterday, I don't agree with you for punishing Scott. He was just trying to be the big brother and keep us in line. John and I are responsible for the fight and we should be the ones punished for our behavior," said Sam in a voice that was slightly shaking in nervousness. Jeff expected his children to toe the line and nothing less than that was acceptable to him or his military background.

"First of all, Sam, I agree with you that Scott was just trying to keep you in line but I am the one who decides who will be punished. Yes, you and John are responsible for the fight and you are and will be punished for it. Scott's punishment was removed last night before lights out," admitted Jeff. "John has already pleaded the same case to me. He did it when I came around for lights out."

Sam just shook her head as if to be sure that she had heard her father say that he was lifting a punishment from one of his kids. Never in her short life had he ever done that.

"Um, thanks Dad. If John comes down before I do can you let him know that I am going to take a quick shower and straighten my room before breakfast?" asked Sam in a voice that still had a bit of awe in it. Seeing her dad nod his head she turned to go back upstairs. As she was leaving the lounge she ran into Brains.

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse me for not watching where I was going," stammered Sam. She had forgotten about this new person that was living on the island with them.

"TTThat's ok," said Brains with a bit of nervousness.

"I'm Sam. I don't think that we were really introduced yesterday when Dad brought John down to that little room you were in," replied Sam. "John was the one with a bloody nose. He is my twin brother and the dark headed one was Scott and he is our oldest brother." Feeling that she had at least made an effort to Brains in an introduction she gave a quick nod of her head and started for the stairs again.

Jeff had watched with interest at how his daughter reacted to yet another male living in the house. He was pleased that she made an introduction and had included the two brothers from yesterday.

"What can I do for you, Brains?" asked Jeff in a friendly manner. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"I have theiinnfir sickroom ready," stuttered Brains.

"Let's go take a look at it," replied Jeff as he motioned for Brains to lead the way. "We'll definitely need it," thought Jeff to himself as he remembered yesterday's events. After going through the door at the end of the hall, they went to the first room on the right and entered. The room had a wall of windows that had an unobstructed view of the ocean. The windows were tinted to reduce the glare of the sun and ocean. The infirmary itself was situated with two beds for any patients that may need them as well as a couple of chairs for visitors to sit in. Brains had designed the beds for optimal comfort and convenience for the patient as well as himself since he was the chief doctor for the island as well as the engineer and designer for Jeff's plans. As the doctor he would be able to treat anything except major traumas. Those would have to be left to surgeons and more highly specialized doctors. Looking around the room, Jeff was really pleased with what Brains had accomplished.

"What is that room," asked Jeff as he pointed to a door next to the far bed.

"That is a supply room that has a sink and refrigerator in it," said Brains. Since he was comfortable with Jeff his stuttering wasn't as bad. Nodding his head in understanding Jeff continued to look around and ask questions about various pieces of equipment.

"Jeff and Brains, breakfast is ready," said Jeff'smother's voice over a speaker.

"We'll be there in just a moment, Mother," replied Jeff. "Let's go Brains. We can look at this more later." The two then headed to the kitchen.

All six of the Tracy children were already seated at the table and waiting impatiently for their dad to sit down so that they could start to eat and then go enjoy the pool. With a nod from their dad, Grandma began bringing out dishes laden with bacon, eggs, and hash browns. The children passed each dish to the person next to them so they could get what they wanted.

"What are you going to do today?" asked Jeff as he looked around at his children.

"SWIM," enthused Gordon as if there could be anything else to do. Alan nodded his head in agreement. Virgil looked out at the ocean and wished that he had brought his paints.

"I wish I could paint, Dad," stated Virgil. "But I didn't bring my paints and canvases." Not looking at Sam he didn't notice the big grin on her face.

"Dad, may Virgil and I be excused for a moment?" asked Sam with a straight face. She didn't want to give away her secret. Jeff nodded in response to her request.

"Come on Virgil. The sooner we go the sooner we'll get back," said Sam. Grabbing Virgil's hand, she tugged him towards the stairs. Once they got to her door Sam keyed in her code and gestured for Virgil to follow her.

"Stay right there," ordered Sam. She went into her room and opened a cabinet door and pulled out a box that she had brought with them on vacation. A box that only Jeff knew existed. Picking it up awkwardly because of the weight she carried it to her sitting room where Virgil was pacing. Seeing his sister come out of her room he went over to help her.

"This is for you Virgil. I brought it with us from Kansas," admitted Sam with a big grin on her face. Virgil looked at her with a surprised look.

"Go ahead and open it. I promise that the Terrible Two have not touched it," said Sam. Virgil opened the box and began to pull out paints, and small canvases, and brushes. Everything he would need to paint or sketch on.

"Thanks Sam. How did you know that I would need these?" asked Virgil in an excited tone.

"Little brother I know you better than what you think and I knew that you would want to paint if you had some inspiration. I think that this island will give you plenty of inspiration in the years to come," replied Sam in a caring tone as she gave Virgil a quick hug. "We better get back down to the table before Scott eats everything."

Together they left Sam's room and took Virgil's box to his room. As they entered the kitchen their brothers looked up with a questioning look on their faces.

"I will be painting today, Dad," said Virgil with a big smile on his face. His eyes were shining with barely contained excitement. Sam looked at their dad with a soft smile that lit up her features.

"Sam, after breakfast please come to the lounge," said Jeff in a polite tone of voice. Sam's expression turned to one of worry because she wasn't sure of what she had done.

"You wanted to see me," said Sam quietly as she walked to the desk her father was seated at. Jeff beckoned for her to come around to where he was sitting.

"I am so proud of what you did for Virgil. You made his day when you gave him painting supplies," Jeff said in a soft voice as he stood up to give Sam a big hug. Without warning Sam burst into tears.

"Dad, I am so sorry for the fight that John and I had. I know that he and I apologized but I still feel so bad for what I did," cried Sam. Jeff just stood there and held her as she released her pent up tears.

"Sorry," whispered Sam in a tired voice but not letting go of her dad. Instead she continued to hold onto him just to be close to the one parent she had left. Jeff just looked down at her in surprise. Normally if Sam was upset she sought out John and received the comfort she needed from him.

"Its okay, Sweetheart," said Jeff as he continued to hold his only daughter.

"ALAN! Get back here right now," exclaimed the voice of one of the boys. Jeff and Sam looked out the windows towards the pool just in time to see Alan running down the path that Sam followed two days ago. Right behind himwere John, Virgil, and Scott. Scott didn't realize that Gordon was right behind him until they were passing the pool and Gordon shoved him into it. Not missing out on the opportunity to swim he jumped in next to where Scott had surfaced.

"Sorry Scott I must have tripped," laughed Gordon. He ducked underwater just as Scott made a grab for him. Knowing that Scott would be waiting on him to surface, he swam as fast as he could underwater. Surfacing at the far end of the pool and far enough away from Scott, he looked back at Scott only to realize he wasn't there.

"Looking for someone?" asked Scott as he reached down and grabbed Gordon's arms. Pulling with all of his strength, Scott lifted Gordon out of the water and glowered at him evilly.

"Scott, I'm sorry. I tripped as we were running after Alan," apologized Gordon as he tried to hide his grin.

"Not buying it Gord. You are so busted and I am sure that I will be able to find a suitable payback for you," stated Scott in a tone that Gordon knew from experience.

_Meanwhile_

"Alan, where are you? We just want to have a little talk with our baby brother," called John. Virgil looked around trying to locate where Alan might be hiding. A sudden movement caught his attention. Without a word he tapped John on the shoulder and pointed out the direction that he had seen Alan. Virgil motioned John to go up along the tree line while he motioned going along the beach. Silently moving towards their victim they never let the target out of their sights. Just as they reached him, they heard a soft laugh. Thinking that he had fooled his brothers Alan had let his guard down.

"Hi Alan," said two voices on each side of him. Looking quickly to either side of him he realized he was caught. With the only option left he quickly ran straight ahead and then back out onto the beach and towards the house. Before he had even run five steps he was knocked to the ground.

"Get off of me. It was Gordon's idea I swear," pleaded Alan. Virgil looked at John from where he had pinned Alan to the ground. Suddenly they could hear another voice begging. Looking in the direction of the path, they could see Scott and Gordon heading towards them.

"Look what Virgil caught," called John as the other two approached them. Alan was still lying under Virgil's weight and squirming for all he was worth. Gordon could be seen struggling in Scott's grasp.

"What happened to you?" asked Virgil when he saw that both Scott and Gordon were soaked.

"I tripped and accidentally knocked Scott in the pool," said Gordon in what he thought to be a serious voice. Unfortunately for him they could all see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Can it Gordon. Alan has already told us that it was your idea," replied John in a voice that was clearly exasperated with the near constant pranks of the two youngest brothers.

"We didn't put sand in Scott's bed. We swear it wasn't us," stated Gordon solemnly. Virgil, John, and Scott looked at him and shook their heads.

"Okay, wrong prank. Virgil's shampoo is supposed to be blue." Again the three oldest brothers shook their heads.

"Okay, wrong prank again. John's boxers are supposed to look like Sam's underclothes," said Gordon with another cheeky grin. Unfortunately for him that is when Sam walked up behind him.

"Scott, you may want to move," warned Virgil as he saw the look on Sam's face. With a loud war cry Sam tackled Gordon to the ground just as Scott moved away from him. Sitting on top of him Sam looked down at him with an evil grin on her face.

"Now you little twerp, tell me that I did not just hear you say that my underclothes look like John's boxers. Nor did I hear you say that Virgil's shampoo is supposed to be blue. Oh and I didn't hear anything about sand in Scott's bed," said Sam in that real calm voice that belied her true emotions. Not seeing a way out of his predicament, Gordon looked up over his shoulder at Sam.

"We were only having a little fun Sam," said Gordon in a subdued voice.

"Didn't I warn you two that if we found anything unsavory in our beds that I would pound you worse than what Scott would do?" asked Sam in the same calm voice. Gordon slowly nodded his head. Alan on the other hand began to cry. The older Tracy kids looked at him to see what was wrong. Virgil quickly stood up so he could see what was wrong with Alan. Not waiting another moment Alan jumped up and lifted his shirt. A small crab had gotten under his t-shirt and had pinched him. Carefully, Virgil pulled the pincers apart and threw the crab away from where they were standing. Noticing the blood and small cut Alan began to cry harder. Pushing Gordon into Scott's grasp again, Sam went over to Alan and knelt on the ground in front of him.

"Alan, stop crying okay. I need you to be a big boy right now," said Sam in a soothing voice. She took Alan's t-shirt off and shook out the sand. "Would you like a piggy back ride to the house?" asked Sam. Alan nodded his head in response. Turning around, Sam knelt down so that Alan could get on her back. Standing up carefully she began to walk to the house.

"Virgil, can you get Gordon for me? After I clean up Alan's cut I will need Gordon," requested Sam in her calm voice. Without looking back she continued to walk to the house. Virgil and Gordon began to follow her lead. Scott started to go with them when John put his hand out to stop him.

"Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked John in a small voice that showed his nervousness. Scott looked at him in puzzlement but nodded his head.

"I want to tell you that I am sorry for hitting you yesterday. I know that you were just trying to get me to tell Sam sorry but I was angry and I took all my anger out on you," said John in a rush. "Will you forgive me big brother?" Scott just reached out and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Of course I forgive you this time but next time I will pound you worse than Sam did okay, Bandit," quipped Scott in reference to John's black eyes. "You know that it is just a matter of time before Gordon and Alan start on you?" John just shook his head wearily. Together they began to walk to the house.

"Alan sit still so I can clean the cut please," begged Sam as she tried to disinfect the cut.

"NO! That is the stingy medicine Sam. It's gonna hurt worser than the cut," emphasized Alan as he scooted away from her. Grandma came into the lounge at that moment and helped Sam clean Alan up and put a band aid on his cut. Giving him a quick hug she let him go. Much to Gordon's disappointment she didn't forget that he and Virgil were still there.

"Now Gordon I think that as soon as Scott and John get in here you will go with them to their rooms and repair the damage that you did. You will also vacuum Scott's floor and make sure you change his bedclothes with clean ones. You will help Grandma wash the dirty bedclothes that you will take to the laundry room. You will go to Virgil's room and replace his shampoo with the one in your shower. You will return my underclothes to me as soon as you get them from John. Do I make myself clear?" said Sam in a voice that any commanding officer would love to have.

After Gordon had done all of the chores laid out for him and ate dinner he retired to his rooms to go to bed. Jeff looked around not understanding what had transpired that day. Not long after Gordon went to his rooms, the rest of the kids followed.

"John, meet me on my balcony," said Sam in a quiet voice. She was sitting in a chair and looking up at the stars when John moved a chair next to her. Smiling over at him, she sighed in a contented way.

"You know, Johnny, I think we're going to be ok," stated Sam in a determined voice. "We have a family that loves us and will do anything to protect us. Not to mention that we have each other and that bond is even stronger." With that Sam stood up and stretched. She walked over to the balcony wall and leaned on it. Looking up at the stars she sighed in contentment again. Everything would work out as long as she had her family. Quietly, John stood next to her and hugged her. Suddenly, four more sets of arms joined in the hug. All six of the Tracy children stood together in a big hug and drew on the others' strength. They were a formidable group that would always be there for each other regardless of any squabbles they may have.

Silently, they headed back to their rooms in time for lights out. The rest of their vacation was filled with walks on the beach and swimming in the pools. The evenings were spent in the game room or theater. Sometimes they were able to get Brains to join them. He was getting used to the rambunctious Tracy children and was amazed at the bond that they had.

On the last day of their vacation they washed their dirty clothes and put them away in their dressers. Beds were made and everything was ready for when they came back in a week's time. Finally they boarded the plane leaving Tracy Island and Brains behind. All of them were quiet as they flew back to Kansas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sam, did you make your list that had everything that you wanted in your rooms including the color you wanted them painted?" asked John in an attempt to kill time on the flight home.

"Nah, I thought I could do it on the way home," replied Sam. "Virgil, can I get you to paint a picture for me to hang in my bedroom on the island?" Virgil looked at Sam thoughtfully as he contemplated what kind of painting she'd want.

"What kind of painting, a portrait or scenery?" questioned Virgil. It had been a while since any member of his family asked him to paint anything.

"Well, I would really love to have a portrait of all of us together with Dad and Grandma," said Sam. "A painting of the woods around the farm would be nice too. I'll leave it to your discretion. Whatever you decide to paint will be wonderful." Virgil blushed slightly at her compliment and turned his attention back to the book he had been reading. Sam looked back at John and prodded his shoulder as if it were a pillow.

"Wake me up in an hour so that I can work on my list," said Sam as she laid her head on John's shoulder. Within minutes she was asleep. Not long after Sam feel asleep John leaned his head against hers and he too fell asleep.

"Hey, you two need to wake up. We're getting ready to land," said Scott. The twins carefully stretched in their seats as they looked out of the window. Sam looked at John with a wry grin.

"I can't believe we slept the whole way home. I guess I was more tired than I thought," said John in an effort to explain why he didn't wake Sam up. Sam just shrugged her shoulders as if to say "Oh well."

The plane touched down on the runway with a slight bump. Their dad taxied the plane to their private hangar. As soon as it came to a complete stop and the engines died, the Tracy children and Grandma stood up and grabbed their carryon bags. Jeff met them at the door and opened it lowering the stairs so everyone could exit the plane. As soon as Jeff exited the plane he went to the hangar and drove the truck over to the plane. Together the family transferred their luggage from the plane to the truck and then Jeff moved the plane into its hangar and locked it up.

"Everyone ready to head home?" asked Jeff. Scott had gotten the younger children into their seats and ready to go. All six of them nodded in response to their dad's question. With a quick glance to make sure that he was clear to turn out of the airport Jeff headed the truck towards home.

By the time Jeff had turned into the driveway Alan and Gordon were literally bouncing in their seats. They were ready to play and run in the backyard of the farm. The older kids knew that they only had a week to have everything packed and ready to go to Tracy Island. They helped unload the truck and took everything into the house and made sure that the right owner took it to their room. As Sam walked into her room, she glanced around at everything and suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions. This was the room that her mother had helped decorate and her presence was all around. They had so many mother/daughter talks together in this room. Sam didn't know how to let it go. It felt as if she were losing her mom all over again. Making her way to her window seat she picked up a picture that was of John, Sam, and their mom. Staring at it she realized that no matter where they were in the world their mom would always be with them. Slowly, she walked back out of her room and headed back downstairs to ask her dad a question.

"Dad, is Grandma going to sell the farm? If she keeps it should we leave our cold weather clothes here since they won't be needed on the island. When we go to school, we'll have to wear uniforms so we will only need a few changes of clothes there," said Sam. She only wanted to pack what was absolutely necessary and needed.

"Grandma is keeping the farm so you can leave what you don't want to take here. I have a feeling that we'll come here to visit once in awhile," replied Jeff with a slight smile. He knew that the kids had a deep connection to the old farm and he didn't want to throw too much at them at once. Smiling at her dad she went and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Dad," whispered Sam as she felt the emotions start to overwhelm her again. Turning quickly she ran back upstairs to work in her room. As she reached the hallway she slowed down and paused at Scott and Virgil's room. After getting the all clear when she knocked on the door, Sam walked into their room and told them that they didn't have to pack all of their cold weather clothes. They would only need a few changes for the weekends at school.

"Not only do we not have to pack everything, Grandma is keeping the farm so that we can come back for visits," said Sam in an excited tone. Virgil and Scott both looked relieved at the news. Neither of them was ready to let go of their ties to the farm either.

"What's going on?" asked John when he happened to pass by the open door.

"Dad just told me that we don't have to pack all of our cold weather gear. We only need to take a few changes of clothes to have on the weekends while we are at school," said Sam. "Grandma isn't selling the farm so we can come back and visit from time to time. That means we can leave some of our stuff here. Well, I am going to go and sort through what I want to take to the island and school and what will stay here."

Back in her room, Sam began to sort through her clothes. Some of the stuff she had outgrown or just didn't like anymore. She put those in a pile to donate to someone that needed them. She packed most of her summer clothes into her suitcase. She left out enough to wear for the rest of the week. Looking in her closet she found a plastic storage tote that was empty except for few odds and ends. Sorting through them she was able to clean it out and pack her astronomy and foreign language books into it. She wrote "SAM'S BOOKS" on several pieces of tape and labeled it on each side. Reaching into her closet she pulled out the box that contained her telescope. She hadn't used hers since John had also gotten one and they normally just used his. She laid the box on top of the tote with her books. She left all of her winter sports gear in the closet along with the stuffed animals she had collected before her mom had died. The only one that she took was one of a wolf that her mom and dad had gotten for her when she and John had been in the hospital for a tonsillectomy.

Wrapped up in her sorting and packing she didn't hear Alan run into her room until he grabbed her around her waist in a big hug.

"Sam, it's dinner time and I'm hungry so hurry up," begged Alan just as his stomach started to growl. Sam busted out laughing as she heard it.

"You're starting to sound like our big brother," giggled Sam.

"Which one?" asked Alan. "You know that I have four of them." Just as he began to laugh with Sam, the brother in question walked into the room.

"What's so funny?" questioned Scott with a small grin on his handsome features.

"We were just discussing how much Alan is beginning to sound like you," giggled Sam even harder than before. Scott just stared at her with a perplexed look until Alan's stomach growled again louder than before. Upon hearing Alan, Sam doubled over in laughter. Scott realizing the hilarity of the whole episode began to laugh with them. Virgil and John had heard the laughter from John's room and came to investigate.

"What's going on?" asked the boys.

"Alan is taking after me when it comes to mealtimes," chuckled Scott as he continued to watch Sam who was still laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly Sam stopped laughing and began crying. Alarmed at the sudden change in her mood all of the boys started towards her. They had only taken a step or two when Sam collapsed to the floor.

"SAM!" screamed John and Virgil at the same time. Scott was instantly kneeling beside her to see if she was conscious. Looking up at him, Sam began to shake violently. After hearing the sudden scream, Jeff had ran upstairs to find out what was going on. Looking into Sam's room he saw Alan being held by Virgil and John and Scott kneeling by Sam. Sam was pale and shaking on the floor. By the time Jeff got to her side her eyes rolled back and she fell limp, unconscious.

"Scott, tell Grandma I need her upstairs now. John, clear off Sam's bed and pull down the blankets so that we can cover her up after I get her on the bed," ordered Jeff in a military manner. Very carefully, Jeff slid one arm beneath Sam's neck and another beneath her legs and lifted her up. Being as gentle as he could he laid her on her bed. As soon as she was lying down John pulled her bedclothes over her. By that time Scott had gotten Grandma.

"What happened, Jeff?" asked Grandma in a worried voice. Her grandkids had always been healthy with the exception of a couple of colds and an occasional bout of the flu.

"She was laughing at Alan and then all of a sudden she started crying. When we started towards her she fell to the floor and began to shake," explained Scott. He was struggling to keep his emotions in check for the sake of his baby brothers. Grandma went to Sam's bathroom and got a cool, wet cloth and folded it in half and laid it on her forehead. Jeff was getting worried because Sam still hadn't come around yet.

"Scott, take your brothers downstairs and get them their dinner," said Jeff in a subdued tone. "Grandma has it all on the table. It just needs to be dished out." John looked at Jeff and shook his head. He instead walked to Sam's bed opposite of where Grandma was standing. He pulled up a chair and sat down and held Sam's hand in his.

"Sam, please wake up," pleaded John in a choked voice. His youthful features were etched in worry. Sighing deeply he leaned over and placed his head next to Sam's. Crying softly so as not to draw attention to himself he stayed as close to Sam as he could.

Suddenly, Sam began to turn her head towards the crying that she heard. Opening her eyes she saw John's head next to her and felt him holding her hand.

"John, what's wrong?" asked Sam in a soft voice. John jumped at the sound of her voice and held her hand tighter.

"Sam, you passed out. Do you remember anything?" asked Jeff in a concerned tone of voice. Sam shook her head no and realized that she had a really bad headache that was making her feel nauseous.

"I think I'm going to be sick," whispered Sam as she fought to keep from throwing up. Grandma helped her lean over the bed and held a wastepaper basket up so that she could get sick. Sam began to heave and finally was able to lie back on her bed. Grandma wiped her face and straightened her blankets again. Jeff took the wastepaper basket to the bathroom and emptied it. Looking at John, Sam slowly began to drift off to sleep.

"Dad, what's wrong with Sam?" asked John in a somewhat panicked tone. Sam had been fine all day. It didn't make sense for her to be so sick.

"I don't know what's wrong, John but we'll find out," replied Jeff. "Mother, should I call the doctor to come out and have him check Sam out?"

"Not yet," replied Grandma. Looking around Sam's room she noticed that some of her belongings had been packed and her clothes had been sorted through. Suddenly, it dawned on her what had caused Sam's sudden illness.

"I don't think Sam is really sick. I believe that she has just had an anxiety attack and her body shut down so she could get through it. She showed a few of the symptoms and if you look around she has been packing," stated Grandma in a knowing tone. "She had probably been thinking of Lucy and felt like she was losing her again. And then when she was laughing with the boys she thought that once school started they wouldn't be able to have those spontaneous interactions." As she finished what she was saying Virgil and Scott came in. Each of them was carrying a dinner tray and Gordon and Alan were behind them carrying a glass of ice water each for Sam and John.

"We knew that Sam and John would be hungry and that John won't leave her side until he is convinced that she is alright," explained Scott. "We have all eaten dinner and cleared our dishes off the table. We dished up a plate for the two of you and put the extras away and washed the dishes." They set the trays down on Sam's desk and Gordon and Alan set the glasses down next to them. John glanced up and nodded his thanks to his brothers for thinking of him and Sam.

Sam began to stir again as she heard the voices of her brothers and felt a slight movement as Alan and Gordon crawled up on her bed to see how she was doing. John edged back to make room for them. Feeling a warm body on either side of her she slowly opened her eyes and looked into the worried gazes of her baby brothers.

"Sammie are you okay?" asked Alan in a scared voice. He had witnessed everything and it had scared him. Sam wrapped an arm around each of them and hugged them to her. She was feeling a bit better even though she still had a really bad headache.

"I'm okay, Squirt," she whispered in an attempt to keep her headache in check. Reassured Alan snuggled closer to her and slowly began to fall asleep. Gordon taking the opportunity to get her attention put a hand on either side of her face and turned her to look at him. With his typical mischievous smile he gave her a big juicy kiss on her forehead.

"Love you," was all he said as he began to giggle at her expression.

"Can someone hand me a towel to dry all the Gordy juices off my face?" pleaded Sam in a joking tone. She looked around her and felt safe and loved.

"Alright boys that's enough. Sam, you are to stay in bed for the rest of the night. John, you can eat dinner in here with Sam and make sure that she eats," said Jeff as he scooped a sleepy Alan into his arms and carried him to his room. Sam sat up and scooted over a bit and propped up her pillows. After John handed her the dinner tray, she patted the space next to her.

"Sit down and eat your dinner next to me," said Sam. John looked relieved that she had asked him to sit down with her. He was still worried and concerned but he grabbed his tray and carefully sat down. After they were finished, John stood up and put the trays back on Sam's desk. Looking back at his sister he was surprised that she had fallen asleep again. Gently he pulled out one of her pillows that she was propped up on so that she could sleep more comfortably. He covered her up with a light blanket and turned to leave the room.

"Don't leave John. Stay with me until I fall asleep, please," pleaded Sam in a soft tone. John walked back to her and looked at her. Sam patted the space next to her and he lay down on the bed. Drawing on the comfort he offered her she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. John watched her and soon found himself drifting off too.

"John, come on you need to get to bed," whispered Jeff. He had come back to check on Sam after he had eaten dinner. He was not surprised to find both of them sound asleep. He was beginning to understand what his mother had been telling him about the connection the twins had. Quietly he got John to his feet and steered him into his own room.

"Night, Son," said Jeff as he turned to leave. John gave a small snore in response already sound asleep.

The next morning was one of chaos as the Tracy children began the daunting task of sorting through their belongings. Sam was back on her feet and was glad that she had a head start on her brothers. Grandma had been right in guessing that Sam had an anxiety attack and as a result everyone was keeping an eye on her and each other. By the end of the second day the family had a full truck load of clothes and other unneeded items to donate to those less fortunate. Jeff and Grandma took the donations to a center that accepted drop-offs early on the third morning while the kids finished packing things from the family room.

"Scott, do we have anymore boxes?" asked Virgil as he taped the box he had packed. After taping it closed, he wrote "VIDEO GAMES AND CONSOLE" on each side of it. Looking up, from where she and John were wrapping and packing family pictures, Sam tossed him an empty box from where she was working. Gordon and Alan were working together and packing books. After they finished packing one box either Scott or John would close it up and label it. By the time Jeff and Grandma pulled into the driveway the family room was packed. Grandma packed only a few things from the kitchen figuring that they could buy new stuff for the new house.

Grandma served a light dinner that night because everyone was tired. Sam and John decided to take his telescope outside for a little bit so that they could get some stargazing in. Gordon and Alan were busy trying to catch fireflies while Virgil and Scott sat on the ground and watched them. So absorbed in what they were doing none of them noticed Jeff watching them from his bedroom window. He had been up there most of the day packing his belongings. Just like Sam, he was having a hard time of boxing up his memories of Lucy.

"Jeff, she will always be with you," said a voice from the doorway. "Just like I know that your dad will always be with me." Jeff blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Mother, I miss her so much. I sometimes can't believe that she is gone," husked Jeff. With a look of understanding, Grandma walked to her only child and held him as he leaned down and cried into her shoulder. After a few minutes he regained his composure and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks, Mother I guess that I needed that." Jeff looked around the room and began to pack more of his stuff. The last thing that he packed was the picture of him and Lucy on their wedding day. They were so happy and in love. Going to his bedroom window he looked down at where his children were still busy with various pursuits.

"Lights out in ten minutes," he called down. A chorus of disagreement echoed back up to him. "Okay how about five?" Without another sound, six children made their way to the house and to their rooms. The oldest ones made sure that the Terrible Two brushed their teeth and then waited outside of their room while they changed into their pajamas. Gordon opened the door and Sam, John, Virgil, and Scott walked in and tucked their baby brothers into bed. Sam gave each of them a kiss and a hug while the boys just gave them a hug.

"Goodnight, Brats," said the voices of three big brothers and a big sister as they left the room.

Sam went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face before changing into her pajamas. She was pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she came out of her bathroom. John, Scott, and Virgil were waiting in the hallway when she came out.

"What?" asked Sam as she looked from one to the other. The boys just walked up to her and gave her a big hug and told her goodnight.

"You guys can really be strange, do you know that?" remarked Sam as she went into her room. Crawling into bed she pulled her sheet up over her and left the other blankets folded at the end of the bed. Leaning over she turned off the bedside lamp. With a soft sigh she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

John, Virgil, and Scott had barely made it to their beds when their father came around for lights out.

The next day, day 4, was spent telling friends goodbye. Sam and Scott called their track coach and told him that they were moving. Sam and John called their gymnastics coach and relayed the same message. Gordon had to call his swim coach and let him know that they were moving and that Jeff wanted to know if there was a coach available in the town in which the boarding school was located.

Finally, the big moving day arrived and Jeff hired a moving truck to come and load the boxes and take them to the private airport. What wouldn't fit on the plane would be left in the hangar with the SUV. Jeff would end up making several trips to Kansas to get everything back to the island. He would also have to make a few trips to the mainland in order to get what was on each child's list for their rooms.

With a final look around their rooms the Tracy children made their way downstairs and to the SUV. They climbed into their seats and patiently waited while their dad and grandma locked up the house and got into the truck. Soon they were at the airport and boarding the plane. They were all quiet on the flight back to Tracy Island and for the most part they slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank those that have taken the time to review. The feedback that I have received has been wonderful. I would also like to give a special thank you to a good friend and mentor—you know who you are. Your role as the Devil's Advocate has been a tremendous help in keeping the story from being a load of BS.

Chapter 7

Noticing a bit of a drop in altitude, Scott looked out of the window and saw that the plane was circling in for a landing on Tracy Island. Within 15 minutes Jeff had landed the plane and taxied to a stop in front of the hangar doors. Brains was waiting on the tarmac to help the family unload the plane.

"Hhhow wwwas the fffli trip?" asked Brains as Jeff got off the plane.

"It was fine, thank you," replied Jeff as he watched the kids begin to get off the plane. All of them seemed to be quieter than normal. Jeff was once again wondering if his plans would work. Scott and Virgil went and pulled a couple of carts over to the plane so that they could begin to unload it and get everything to the correct rooms.

An hour later, Sam was in Gordon's room helping him organize his clothes and toys. John had hooked up the computer that Jeff had bought for each of the children for their rooms and a way to correspond with friends left in Kansas. Scott and Virgil were in Alan's room helping him get his room together. Brains had surprised each of them by painting their rooms the colors that they had told their dad that they wanted. Alan's room was painted a light red with white trim. His comforter was white as were his curtains. The rugs on either side of his bed were red. He had framed pictures of sports and race cars on his walls. On the nightstand next to his bed was a picture of his family that had been taken before Lucy had died. Gordon's room was done in a light green with dark green trim. His comforter and curtains matched the green trim.

"Gordon, where do you want this picture?" asked Sam as she pulled a paper wrapped picture up from its box. Carefully she began to unwrap it and gasped when she saw what it was. The picture was one of Lucy and Gordon that Jeff had taken on their ski trip. They both looked so happy and each of them had that mischievous glint in their eyes. John and Gordon came over to where Sam stood looking at the picture.

"That goes next to my bed," replied Gordon in an unusually quiet voice. Hearing the tremor in his voice Sam reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"Its okay, Gordon. We all miss Mom but at least we have wonderful memories of her," soothed Sam as she continued to hold her baby brother close. Gordon hugged her back and let her soothe him as he struggled to control his emotions. Finally he let go and cried for his mom.

"That's it Gordon let it out. I am sure that we are all going to feel like this as we adjust to a new home that doesn't have Mom's presence in it," whispered Sam as she looked at John with a knowing look. She had already cried her tears and now Gordon was letting his go. That left Scott, Virgil, Alan, and John to let go of their emotions. John looked away from Sam's piercing blue eyes that were identical to his own.

"All better now?" asked Sam as she noticed Gordon's cries had stopped. Still not letting go of Sam he nodded his head. Suddenly he began to giggle and back away from Sam. Looking at Gordon with a confused expression which she turned to John as he busted out laughing.

"You might want to go change your t-shirt Sam," howled John with laughter. "You have been Gordified." Sam slowly looked down at her t-shirt where Gordon had buried his face and saw it was wet from his tears and runny nose. Knowing that he was about to get the wrath of his big sister Gordon ran out of his room.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY…You get back here right now," shouted Sam as she took off after him. Catching a glimpse of him as he ran down the stairs she put an extra burst of effort into her step. She caught him just as he got to the pool. Grabbing him around the waist she threw him into the pool fully clothed. Therefore starting a tradition amongst the Tracy children that would continue well into their adulthood. A loud cheer went up from the second floor balconies where the rest of the brothers were standing. Sam made the mistake of turning her back on Gordon and suddenly found herself in the pool. With a loud cry he jumped back in and swam backwards from where she was standing. Not wanting to miss out on the fun John, Scott, Virgil, and Alan came running down the outside stairs and jumped into the pool with Gordon and Sam. Before long they had a game of Marco Polo going. Hearing the laughter coming from the pool, Jeff looked out of the open patio doors from the lounge. He quietly watched his children finally relax and play in their new home.

After dinner was over Sam headed back up to her room to finish arranging her belongings. Brains had painted her rooms a light blue with dark blue trim. Her comforter was a dark blue as were the curtains. Her trophies and awards from school were proudly displayed on the bookshelves. John had set her computer up on her desk as well as hooking up the rest of her electronics. She requested that the TV be set up in the sitting room. Her stereo system was on the bookshelf with the remote on her bedside table. The walls of her room were adorned with pictures of the siblings in various activities and pursuits. Her favorite picture was one of John, Virgil, Scott, Gordon, Alan, and herself out in the field on the old farmstead. They had been so happy just being together and their expressions showed the love that they had for one another. That was the one she kept on her bedside table. She had just hung her clothes in her closet and was heading to the ensuite to begin unpacking her toiletries when she heard a rap on the balcony door. Looking out she could see that it was Virgil.

"Hey Virgil," greeted Sam.

"Um, I have something for you if you want it," Virgil said nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair. A trait that he had gotten from Lucy. Reaching back out onto the balcony he picked up a large canvas and handed it to her then ran back to his room. Stunned by his shyness Sam looked down at the canvas and gasped out loud. The painting was beautiful and so much more than she had hoped for. She knew that Virgil was talented but this was like a professional painting. He had painted a picture of the Tracy children together but with a small inset of their mother in the top right corner looking down over them. Touched by the time and effort that Virgil had put into this wonderful painting caused Sam's eyes to tear up. Carefully laying the painting on the bed she walked out of her room and went to Virgil's room and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door slid open she walked through his sitting room and into his bedroom where he was sitting on his bed. Sam approached him quietly as she tried to keep her tears in check.

"Virgil, that is the most beautiful painting that I have ever seen," husked Sam as she fought to keep her composure. He continued to stare at the floor as she talked to him. Reaching out her hand she gently lifted his face so that she could look into his eyes. She was startled to see that his eyes were red-rimmed as if he had been crying. For the second time that day she found a younger brother hugging her around the waist as his emotions surfaced and he wept for the loss of their mother. Sam held him and ran her fingers through his hair just as their mother used to when they were upset. After a short time Virgil stopped crying and just held onto her much like Gordon had done.

"Sam, when does it stop hurting? I don't want to cry every time something new is thrown at us." Virgil looked up at her with a pleading look in his eyes. One that clearly begged her to make the pain go away. Sam pushed his hair back from his eyes and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"I wish that I could tell you when it will stop hurting but I don't know. I understand how you feel because I still feel that way only I still feel guilty because I lived and Mom didn't," admitted Sam. She had never told anyone not even John that she still felt guilty for being alive when Lucy was not. Virgil jumped up and grabbed Sam by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for. Mom died to save you and John. If you had died along with her then this family would be even more devastated. John would not have survived if you had not been there for him," admonished Virgil in a righteous tone. Seeing the tears begin to fall from her eyes, Virgil hugged her in a powerful embrace as he thought back to the day their mom had died and the twins had been seriously hurt.

_Flashback_

Jeff paced the small waiting room while Scott held a sleeping Alan in his lap. Sitting on either side of Scott were Virgil and Gordon. They had been waiting for a couple of hours for any kind of update on John and Sam. Jeff had just begun another circuit when the waiting room door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Mr. Tracy, my name is Dr. Gill and I have been working on John. He is out of surgery now and asking for you. I am sorry to say that he has a broken leg and a couple of cracked ribs on his left side. He has multiple abrasions and a deep cut on his face. He is also suffering from hypothermia. We are trying to get his body temperature back to normal but it is like he is fighting us."

"Dr. Gill, what about Sam? If you could tell John that Sam is okay he will calm down. They are twins and he is overly protective of her as she is him."

"I'm not in charge of Sam's care that would be Dr. Hawkins. She will be in to speak with you shortly. Please know that we are doing everything we can for John. Let me show you to where his room is." With that Dr. Gill walked out of the waiting room. Just as they were walking out Dr. Hawkins came up to them.

"Mr. Tracy, my name is Dr. Hawkins. I came to let you know about Sam's condition. Let's sit over here for a moment. Sam has multiple abrasions and cuts on her face. She also has a pretty bad concussion and is suffering from hypothermia. Her left leg and arm have been broken and are in a cast. Somehow she received a blow to the middle of her back and there is a bruise across it. She is sedated right now but we are worried about the blow to her back. There may be a possibility of partial paralysis. We will know more when she wakes up. I'm sorry for the bad news."

"Dr. Gill and Dr. Hawkins, will it be possible to have both John and Sam in a private room together? I don't care about cost but it will make visiting them easier because I can't be with one and not the other. Their mother was one of the fatalities so I am caring for my six children alone now." Jeff looked from one to the other with a defeated look on his face.

"We'll arrange it right now," said Dr. Hawkins. The two doctors then guided the Tracy family to the room John was in. Upon entering the room, Jeff was taken by surprise at how small John looked in the bed. He appeared to be asleep but when he heard his dad and brothers he looked over at them.

"Sam." That was the only word he said as he lost his fight with the pain medications and the events of the day caught up with him. By the time he woke up Sam was in the room on a bed next to him and their dad was sitting in a chair between them. Virgil and Gordon sat in a chair next to Sam and Scott and Alan sat together next to John.

Looking over at Sam, John began to get agitated that he couldn't touch her and that she couldn't respond to him because she had just had more pain medications.

"Sam, wake up. Please look at me," pleaded John in a raspy voice. Sam began to toss and turn in her sleep as she tried to wake up and reassure John. She kept trying to reach for him and couldn't feel him around her. Jeff stood up and brushed his hand through John's hair in an attempt to calm him down,

"John, she is alright but she just had some pain medicine. She was hurt a bit more than you and she needs her sleep. Please calm down before you hurt yourself," said Jeff in a soothing tone. Scott watched Sam continue to toss and turn her head in an effort to wake up. He got up and went to her side and mirroring his father's actions began to carefully run his hand through her hair. Feeling his touch she slowly stopped her movements and drifted back into a drug induced sleep. John also began to drift off to sleep as his father's touch eased his anxiety for Sam.

A few hours went by and Jeff had again been sitting between the twins and was holding their hands. Suddenly he had felt a slight squeeze that came from the hand that Sam was holding. Looking over at her, he realized that she was looking at him and trying to talk.

"Thirsty." That was the only word that she could get out. Virgil came around to where Sam could see him and held her straw steady while she sipped the water.

"John," she rasped out as she grimaced at the pain in her throat and head. John instantly woke up after he heard her say his name.

"Sam, are you okay? You scared me cus you wouldn't answer me," said John in a hurried tone. He needed to make sure she wasn't going to leave him like their mother did. Smiling slightly at him Sam began to drift off to sleep again. When she woke next she found herself staring into the blue eyes of Alan.

"Sammie, wake up and talk to us please," begged her baby brother. She was able to move her left arm just a bit to touch his face with the tips of her fingers.

"Love you Ally," she whispered. Looking around she saw her dad next to Alan. "Daddy, what happened. How come I hurt so bad? My back hurts in the middle and…" Without warning she leaned her head over the side of the bed and threw up. Jeff pushed the call button for the nurse and slowly eased Sam back onto her pillow while Gordon ran to the bathroom and got a cold cloth to wipe Sam's face with.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to get sick," cried Sam.

"It's okay just close your eyes and rest," he ordered gently. The nurse came in and cleaned up the mess and took both John and Sam's vitals. When Sam came around again, she was surprised to find John sitting next to her in a wheelchair with his broken leg propped up. He had her hand tightly grasped in hers and he had leaned over and rested his head next to hers.

"John, I'm okay just tired. You need to rest too. Please do it for me," pleaded Sam in an effort to get her twin to rest. Slowly, he nodded his head and allowed Jeff to pick him up and put him back into his bed.

By the end of the week, all of the worries about Sam's back were alleviated as the bruise proved to be just that a bruise. Sam and John were released to go home and finish recuperating.

_Present Time_

"I love you Sam and so do the rest of our brothers not to mention Dad and Grandma."

"I love you, too, Virgil. As well as our other brothers and Dad and Grandma. All of you are what keeps me going when I feel overwhelmed," said Sam in hushed tones. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they were not aware of their dad standing on the balcony just outside of Virgil's open window.

"I guess I need to get back to my room before Dad comes around for lights out," giggled Sam as she thought of them being in the military. Giving her brother another hug she turned and headed for the sitting room and headed for her room via the hallway. Once back in her room she picked up the painting that Virgil gave her and set it on her dresser where she could see it. Going into her ensuite she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she changed into her pajamas. She was just crawling into bed when her dad came in for lights out.

"Dad, can you help me hang my new painting tomorrow. I would like to hang it above my dresser so that I can see it when I go to sleep and when I wake up in the morning?" asked Sam. Jeff looked at her dresser to see the painting. He was shocked at how beautiful it was. "No wonder Sam was so excited by it," thought Jeff.

"Sure Honey but now you need to go to sleep," said Jeff as he tucked his daughter in. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead as she gripped him in a tight hug.

"I love you Daddy," she said softly as she lay down and closed her eyes. Jeff stood there and watched her as she slowly drifted off to sleep. It had been a long time since she had called him daddy and it took him by surprise.

The next day was overcast and held a promise of rain. The Tracy children finished organizing their rooms and Jeff hung the painting Virgil had done for Sam. Sam had her bedroom windows open as well as the balcony door which meant that her brothers could hear the hammering coming from her room. Curious as to what she could possibly have to hang up one by one each of them knocked on her door and was invited in.

"Where did you get that?" asked Scott in awe. He loved the way that their mother appeared to be watching over them. Alan and Gordon just stood there and nodded in agreement to his question. They thought that it would be nice to have one in their room.

Trying to hide the big grin on her face Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's just say that I happen to know a very respectable artist and I commissioned him to do this fine piece of art," she said a bit cryptically. Glancing at Virgil she saw him blush bright red. Not missing the glance John looked at Virgil and Sam who quickly looked away.

"I think I know where she got it," gloated John as he put two and two together. Catlike he walked over to where Sam and Virgil were standing and quickly tackled Virgil to Sam's bed and began tickling him.

"Admit it you did the painting didn't you?" pestered John as he continued to tickle him. Virgil could only laugh as John hit all of his ticklish spots. Not wanting to be left out Alan and Gordon jumped into the fray. Suddenly John began to laugh as Sam began to tickle him in an effort to save Virgil. Then the odds changed drastically as all 5 of the boys stopped and looked at Sam and slowly advanced towards her.

"Guys, why are you looking at me like that? 5 on 1 isn't fair. Johnny you're on my side right? You know the whole twin thing and all that." Knowing that she wouldn't win, she quickly turned to run. She didn't even make it two steps before she was in the middle of another Tracy pileup that had everyone tickling whomever they could reach.

"I want all of you down at the runway in 5 minutes," said Jeff as he watched his children tickling each other in a big pile on the floor. They had forgotten that he was in the room with them. One by one they got up and dusted themselves off and straightened their clothes before they walked to the runway together. Jeff was right behind them.

10 minutes later a small plane approached the runway and soon landed. The Tracy children wondered who their dad wanted them to meet now. Stepping up to the small plane after it had stopped Jeff reached up and unlatched the door so the stairs could lower.

"Kyrano, welcome to Tracy Island," greeted Jeff as he shook the new man's hand. The man turned and offered his hand up to a young girl as she began to come down the stairs.

"Mister Tracy, thank you and may I introduce you to my daughter, Tin-Tin," replied Kyrano.

Looking at one another in shock the Tracy children suddenly remembered their manners and shyly approached Kyrano and Tin-Tin so that Jeff could introduce them. As a habit, they had when meeting new people, they lined up in order of age.

"Kyrano and Tin-Tin, these are my children Scott, John, Sam, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan. Children, I have hired Kyrano to work here on the island. He will help Mother with the cooking and maintain the gardens and flower beds as well as help keep the house in order. He will not be asked to clean your rooms. That will always be your responsibility as well as any messes that you make," said Jeff as he eyed each of his children to be certain that they understood.

"Tin-Tin, welcome to Tracy Island," said Sam as she stepped forward to meet the young girl who appeared to be about Alan's age. Sam was happy to have another girl around and to talk to when her brothers annoyed her. Alan just stared at her until Gordon leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Whatever was said caused Alan to turn bright red and to run off back down the path. The rest of the brothers went up to Tin-Tin and welcomed her to the island. With a quick look at his children, Jeff gave them a nod and released them to go back to what they had been doing before Kyrano and Tin-Tin came.

"What do you think about having another girl around Sam?" asked Scott curiously. Sam shrugged her shoulders as she carefully thought about how she felt.

"I think that it will be kind of nice to have another girl around to talk to even if she is Alan's age," replied Sam. She didn't realize that Tin-Tin was right behind them and had heard the comment. She finally relaxed a little bit upon hearing Sam's words. She had been afraid that Sam wouldn't like her because she was moving into her territory. Hearing footsteps behind them Sam turned around and saw Tin-Tin behind them.

"Tin-Tin, why don't you join us," invited Sam with a smile on her face as the boys voiced their invitation also.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I just wanted to again thank everyone who takes the time to review. I think I am beginning to sound like a broken record but the reviews are really helpful for me to know what works and what doesn't.

I want to apologize in advance to those that have gotten used to the speedy updates but for the next couple of weeks updates will not be as quick. I have college finals to prep for if I ever want to get into nursing school.

Chapter 8

"Breakfast in 10 minutes." The disembodied voice of Jeff startled the Tracy children as they were getting showered and dressed in the ensuites of their rooms. They had forgotten the communication system that Brains had installed in all of the rooms.

"5, 4, 3, 2," counted Jeff as he suddenly heard the pounding feet of his children as they rushed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Get out of my way. I'm starvin'."

"No you move it, Scotty. My tummy is louder than yours."

"Hah! You all lose," came two voices at once.

Jeff just shook his head as they all appeared in the doorway. It was truly one of those moments where all of them tried to fit through the door at once. Even though they had been out of his sight when he heard the exchanges between 4 of the 6, he knew that Scott then Alan had spoken. The two voices at once were John and Sam. Pushing their way through the door they all rushed to the table and sat down for breakfast.

Kyrano started bringing in plates of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. He had already set the table and had containers of milk and orange juice waiting for everyone. Tin-Tin was the last one to the table and she glanced around nervously trying to decide who she could sit next to. John and Sam were sitting next to each other with Virgil sitting on Sam's right side. Scott, Gordon, and Alan were opposite of them. There was one chair right next to Alan that was empty. Slowly she made her way over and sat down. Jeff began passing the platters of food after he had gotten what he wanted for himself. By the time that Alan was to pass the food to Tin-Tin he suddenly became nervous and dumped what was left of the eggs onto Tin-Tin's lap.

"I'm sorry." That was all he could say as his brothers began to laugh at his clumsiness. Sam got up and went over to Tin-Tin and helped her clean up the eggs. Alan in an unusual case of shyness jumped up and ran to his room. The whole room suddenly went quiet and still as they watched the retreating figure of Alan. Jeff gave each of the boys a look that let them know that he was not happy with them. After helping Tin-Tin, Sam sat down and quickly ate her breakfast. When Jeff excused her, she rushed upstairs to Alan's room.

"Alan, let me in," pleaded Sam as she knocked on his door. After a few moments the door slid open and Sam walked in to comfort her baby brother. She didn't see him when she first walked into the bedroom due to the fact that he was huddled on the floor between the wall and his bedside table.

"Ally, come here for a moment," said Sam in a soothing and reassuring voice. Alan continued to sit there and shake his head no. Realizing that he was going to be stubborn, Sam reached down and made an effort to pick him up. Not knowing how upset he was she wasn't prepared when he bit her arm to make her let go. He didn't bite hard enough to break the skin just enough to make her let go.

"Ouch that hurt you little brat," snapped Sam as she grabbed her arm. Controlling her anger over being bitten she decided to try another approach. She sat down on the floor in front of him and gently placed her hands on either side of his small face and forced him to look at her. Looking him straight in the eye she was startled at the emotions that she could read in his eyes.

"Ally, please talk to me. I will not laugh at you or do anything to make you mad." Sam continued to look at him in an effort to get him to talk to her. With a movement so sudden she didn't realize it until she was pinned to the floor with Alan on top of her crying.

"Shh, it's ok. Let it out, Ally," whispered Sam as she hugged her baby brother to her. She wasn't sure if he was crying in embarrassment or in sadness like Gordon and Virgil had.

"I miss Mommy, Sam. I don't feel her here like when we was at the farm. Did she leave us again? And now I feel bad cus I dumped food on that new girl. Even if she is a girl I want her to be my friend. She is real pretty, Sam, kinda like you are," rambled Alan as he tried to say everything at once.

"Gee thanks Alan. Glad to know that I am kinda pretty." Sam teased him as he looked at her in embarrassment.

"I'm teasing you. You didn't mean to dump the eggs on Tin-Tin and I'm sure that she knows it. Ally, Mom has not left you she is right here," said Sam as she placed his hand with hers over it on his chest. "She lives here in your heart and in your memories." Alan buried his face in her neck and began to cry again as she held him and hummed a tune that their mother used to hum when she would rock them to sleep. Slowly his crying stopped and a slow even breathing pattern started. Sam was amazed that he had fallen asleep in her arms. She could only lay there and wait for him to wake up since she was pinned to the floor and she didn't want to wake him up.

"Sam are you in here? Alan?" said a voice from the sitting room. Sam lifted her arm and waved it so that she could be seen.

"Over here and be quiet," she said in a hushed tone. She could feel the vibrations of someone's footsteps as they approached where she was still lying with Alan asleep in her arms. Looking above her she saw Scott.

"What are you doing down there?"

"I thought that I would lie on a hard floor with a baby brother on top of me and drooling into my hair cus it's fun," snapped Sam in an irritated voice. As smart as Scott was he had a tendency to ask some dumb questions.

"Well, would you like for me to put him in his bed?" Scott snapped back. "I was only trying to come up here and help you." Sam looked up at him with tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall.

"Sorry but this is the third brother that I have had to comfort in twenty-four hours about Mom. Not only that but trying to deal with this move has been hard for me too," whispered Sam as Alan began to move a little in his sleep. Groaning quietly, she felt wetness sliding down her neck, Sam knew that another shower was in order as soon as Alan woke up.

"Okay pick him up he just let loose with a bunch of drool on my neck and into my hair," begged Sam. Scott leaned down and carefully picked Alan up and stepped back so that he wouldn't step on Sam. He carefully laid Alan on his bed while Sam got up and covered him up with a light blanket. Looking down at their baby brother they each felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness.

"Scott, is that how you feel with all of us?" asked Sam in an awed yet subdued voice.

"Yeah, I would give my life up if it meant saving any of you," replied Scott in a quiet yet serious voice. "I love you all more than what you will ever know." He reached over and pulled Sam closer to him.

"I know that Virgil, Gordon, and now Alan have been upset and I'm glad that they talked to you. Sam, you have begun to fill in Mom's role as the one that we can cry to. We don't feel embarrassed because we know that you just see it as natural whereas because we are boys we'd tease each other about it," admitted Scott. "I know that I'm not John but if you ever need to talk I'll be available to listen." Sam looked up into Scott's eyes to make sure that he wasn't teasing her. Seeing the seriousness in his expression, she buried her face in his chest and whispered something so softly that he almost didn't hear it.

"I love you too, Sam." Together they walked out of Alan's room and back to the hallway. Stopping at her door she looked at Scott.

"I need to go take another shower and wash off the Alan drool," joked Sam as she went into her room. Twenty minutes later she was down in the lounge watching her dad work on some papers for work. She could hear her brothers outside in the pool and got up to go sit outside.

"Hi Tin-Tin," greeted Sam as she approached the lounge chairs where Tin-Tin was watching the boys play. Tin-Tin looked up at her shyly and mumbled a greeting in return. Sam sat down next to her and leaned back watching her brothers dunking each other. Relaxing in the chair and letting the noises of the island comfort her she began to dose off. She began to hear some whispering and suddenly felt that she was in a shadow. Opening one eye, she found herself surrounded by her brothers. All of whom were wearing a mischievous grin. With a nod from Scott, Virgil and John grabbed her legs as Gordon and Alan grabbed her arms. Scott supported her back as they walked to the side of the pool and threw her in. Once she surfaced the boys all jumped in with her.

"Was that really necessary?" demanded Sam as she began to get upset. Her brothers knew that she was upset when she began to talk in Spanish and then switched to French. John was able to figure out some of what she was saying and his face got bright red.

"Um, guys I would really advise getting out of the pool right now." He began to swim as fast as he could to the poolside and got out of the pool. Startled by the advice the rest of the boys looked at Sam and realized that she was still alternating between French and Spanish. Not only that, she was steadily advancing on them. With a loud yell she grabbed the brother closest to her and shoved him underwater as she moved on to the next closest. Gordon and Scott swam as fast as they could until they were able to climb out of the pool.

"Um, John what exactly is Sam saying?" asked Scott nervously as he watched her get out of the pool and walk towards them. Every step that she took forwards made them take one step back.

"She said something about having the most uncomfortable wedgies in the history of mankind and something about pink boxers and underwear," replied John as Sam cornered them against the lounge doors. Hearing the thump of something hitting the doors, Jeff looked up and was amazed to see the backs of three of his sons against the doors and one angry daughter rapidly speaking in Spanish and French as she approached them. His mouth dropped open when he saw Sam grab Gordon and turn him around and jerk the back of his swim trunks upwards.

"Owie! Sam that hurts," complained Gordon as he tried to pull out the wedgie. Jeff busted out laughing as Sam advanced on John.

"Please Sam don't do this," begged John as he moved his hands to the back of his swim trunks. Not paying the least bit of attention she grabbed him and turned him around and jerked his trunks up like she did Gordon's.

"Gordon was right that hurts," said John in a strained voice. Sam by that time had turned her attention to Scott. He pressed as hard as he could into the door. Jeff was still watching and laughing at the scene before him and Grandma had joined him after hearing his initial laughter.

"You know that I love you, Sis?" said Scott in a pleading tone. To see him back away from Sam was quite funny and everyone including Tin-Tin and Kyrano was watching to see what would happen. Scott was almost 6'0" and Sam was only 5'6" yet he was backing away as if she were twice his size. With a speed that amazed everyone Sam grabbed Scott and gave him the same treatment that John and Gordon had received.

"The next time I am asleep on the lounge chair you had better think twice before you throw me into the pool," warned Sam with a tight grin. "Oh and you might want to listen to John's advice next time. I could easily switch to another language just to throw you all off. Adios." Turning her back on her brothers, that were still trying to get rid of their wedgies, she walked down to the path that would take her to the beach.

Leaning back and using her arms to rest on, Sam looked out over the water and let it soothe and calm her. She was so absorbed in the motion of the water that she didn't hear Tin-Tin approach her until her shadow covered her. Looking up Sam realized that it was just Tin-Tin and not one of her brothers.

"May I sit with you?" she asked shyly. Sam nodded her head and went back to watching the waves coming in.

"You know how to handle all of them don't you?" asked Tin-Tin after a few moments.

"Yeah, I know how to handle them just as they know how to handle me," replied Sam a smile lighting up her face. "Scott thinks that he can boss us cus he's the oldest. John, my twin and best friend, knows me as well as I know him. Neither of us are able to keep anything from the other. Virgil is good at reading our moods just by watching us. We know how to read his moods by the music he plays on his piano. Gordon is the family prankster but he can be serious too. Alan is the most protected cus he is the baby in the family. By the way, he is sorry for dropping the eggs in your lap this morning."

"I know he already said sorry," giggled Tin-Tin. "Do I make him that nervous?"

"Alan just thought that you might be his friend cus both of you are the same age," confided Sam.

"I think that I would like to have him as a friend. I would like to have all of you as friends," said Tin-Tin in a shy voice.

"Tin-Tin, you are hereby brought into the circle of friends of the Tracy children," giggled Sam as she tried to get Tin-Tin to relax. Both girls looked at each other and began to laugh together. Once they had stopped laughing they both looked back out to the water and relaxed. A short while later they heard voices coming from the path. Moments later, Sam's five brothers came into view. John and Virgil were carrying a picnic hamper between them. Alan and Gordon were carrying a thermos each. Scott had a large blanket in his hands.

"Grandma and Kyrano thought that we could have lunch on the beach," said Scott. He spread the blanket out and John and Virgil sat the hamper on the edge of it. Gordon and Alan placed the thermoses next to it. The girls got up and walked to the blanket and sat on the edge of it as the boys sat down. Scott began passing out sandwiches and a small bag of chips for each of them. Virgil poured lemonade into cups and passed them around. Once everyone had something to eat and drink they began to enjoy their simple lunch and each others company. When they were done, John opened the hamper and pulled out a container of fresh baked brownies. Passing the container around everyone got one. By the time they were finished, Alan's mouth was smeared with chocolate.

"Come on Alan, let's go wash your face and hands," said Sam as she guided him to the water. He squatted down and washed his hands as Sam got a paper towel wet with the water from a bottled water that had been in the hamper. She handed him the wet towel and made sure that he got all of the chocolate off of his face. Satisfied she reached down and gave him a spontaneous hug.

"Only you could wear the brownies instead of eating them," she teased him.

'"I'm just glad that I didn't get a big wedgie like John, Scott, and Gordy got," giggled Alan at the image in his mind.

"I love you Sammie," he whispered so that no one would overhear him. Joining the rest to the group they all pitched in to clean up. Sam and John folded up the blanket after shaking the sand off of it and then laid it on top of the hamper.

"Let's walk down the beach and explore," suggested Scott. Looking around to see if everyone agreed he began to walk with everyone following him. They walked along the beach until they reached an area that required them to climb over some precariously place rocks and fallen trees. Scott went first and with minimal difficulties got to the other side. Virgil and John went next and despite a couple of slips they were soon standing with Scott. Tin-Tin and Gordon went next and were soon with the other three. Sam and Alan started climbing and were doing okay until a fallen tree shifted as they were climbing it and knocked both of them backwards. As they tried to get their balance another tree shifted with the first one and pinned them under it. As they had fallen backwards both of them hit their head on a rock and were knocked unconscious.

"Sam, answer me. Alan, come on buddy, answer us," yelled Scott as adrenaline pumped through his body. Not wanting to hurt his brother and sister anymore he looked for a way around the rocks and trees. Finally, he realized that the only safe way to them was down to the water and back up. Taking off at a full-sprint with the others behind him he quickly made his was back to where he could see Sam and Alan were still unconscious.

"Tin-Tin and Virgil run back to the house and get Dad and Brains. Tell them that they are going to need the backboards that are in the infirmary. Gordon, run back to the hamper and get the blanket and a couple of bottled waters," ordered Scott in a decisive tone.

"John, I need you to help me look and see if there is a way for us to get the trees off of them," said Scott in a softer voice when he noticed the expression on his face. "Sam and Alan are going to be fine. Now let's get the trees off of them." Luckily for them the tree was lodged on one side of a large rock. Working together John and Scott were able to lift the opposite end of the tree and move it off of Sam and Alan. The second tree was a bit harder because it was lying on top of both Sam and Alan. Again someone was looking out for them because the tree was small enough that John and Scott were able to each lift an end and move it off of the unconscious brother and sister. By the time they had the trees off of them, Jeff and Brains were running up to them with the backboards in hand.

"What happened, Scott?" demanded Jeff as he looked down at Sam and Alan.

"We all had climbed over the rocks and trees to explore the area over there. Sam and Alan were the last to come over when a tree suddenly shifted and knocked them backwards. Another tree shifted also and both of them pinned Alan and Sam to the ground. Both of them hit their head on that big rock," explained Scott as he suddenly sat down. The adrenaline boost that had gone through his system when he realized Sam and Alan were hurt had begun to leave his body.

"Mr. Tracy, wwe need to ggget ttthem bbback to the hhouse," said Brains as he noticed the blood from the back of Sam and Alan's head. He carefully put a cervical collar around each of their necks so that they wouldn't be hurt worse when they were moved to the backboards.

"Scott, hold Alan's head steady as we move him to the backboard," Jeff ordered. Getting into position, Scott did as he was told and Jeff and Brains maneuvered the backboard as close to Alan as they could and slowly slid his body onto it. Brains quickly fastened the straps in place so Alan was secured to move. Together Jeff and Brains lifted the backboard and carried it away danger.

"Virgil, keep an eye on Alan," said Jeff as he turned back to get Sam.

Scott held Sam's head like he had done Alan's as Jeff and Brains slid her onto the backboard. Just as they had gotten her to the backboard her leg got tangled up on some limbs underneath the pile of fallen trees. As the pain tore through her she screamed out loud as she was jerked back to consciousness. Panicking she began to flail her arms in an attempt to get up. Scott had a hard time maintaining his hold on her head. Suddenly, John leaned over her and held her face in his hands. Looking down into her eyes he willed her to quiet down.

"Sammie, listen to me. You are hurt but we don't know how badly. Dad and Brains are trying to get you on the backboard so that we can get you to the infirmary. You have to calm down, okay?" explained John. Sam began to calm down and was moved and strapped down to the backboard. Jeff and Brains carried her to where Alan was. Realizing that Alan had been next to her when the tree shifted she began to panic again.

"Ally, where is Ally?" screamed Sam as the panic built up. John again held her face and looked into her eyes.

"Alan, is on the other backboard. Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and I are going to carry him back while Dad and Brains carry you," said John as he tried to calm his sister again. He carefully wiped the tears from her eyes as the pain suddenly blossomed and she passed out again.

"Let's go before she wakes up again," ordered Jeff as he and Brains picked up the backboard. The boys picked up the other backboard and all of them began to walk towards the house. Both Sam and Alan were still unconscious when they got to the infirmary. Grandma and Kyrano had the beds ready and any supplies that they thought would be needed out for Brains. First they got Sam on to one bed and strapped her down afraid that she would hurt herself if they didn't. Then Alan was slid off of his backboard and onto the second bed.

Brains wasted no time and had soon taken x-rays of both Alan and Sam. While he was waiting for the film to be ready, he looked at the wound on the back of Sam's head and found that she had a gash that was still bleeding. Carefully he began to clean it as Jeff held her up and Scott held her head still.

"Mr. Tracy, sshe iiis gogoing to need ssstitches. SSShe mimmight hhave a fffracture of ttthe sssk head," said Brains. Finally the x-rays were ready and Brains went to look at them. As he had suspected, Sam's left leg was broken and she did have a skull fracture. Alan had a broken arm and a nasty cut on the back of his head from where he hit the rock. Both had bruised ribs that made breathing difficult as a result. To help them breathe easier they were each hooked up to a nasal canula. Brains went about setting the broken leg and arm. Once he set the bones he put of the plaster casts. Both of the patients had an IV going with Ringers Lactate hydrating them. Brains administered pain medications through the IV port. He wanted them to stay asleep while he had set the broken bones and checked over their injuries.

"Mr. Tracy, I'm sssorry bbut I ttthink you shsshould gget SSam ttto the hhhhospital. I am nnot cccomfortable wwwith hhher head iinjury," admitted Brains when he had done everything he could for Sam and Alan. "Alan ssshould be ccchecked out too."

"Are they stable enough for us to transport them to the mainland?" asked Jeff. He trusted Brains' opinion. Brains nodded and began to put the x-rays he had taken into a large envelope so that they could be given to the doctors at the hospital. Jeff walked out into the hallway where he found Scott, Gordon, John, Virgil, and Tin-Tin waiting to hear how Sam and Alan were doing.

"We are taking Sam and Alan to the hospital," said Jeff as he continued to walk to the front of the house so that he could take the path to the hangar. The sooner he got his children to the hospital the better he would feel. Prepping the plane, he had Scott call back to the house from the hangar phone to let Brains know that he and Kyrano could bring Alan and Sam to the plane. Once the backboards that Sam and Alan were on were secured onto a couple of seats that could recline into beds and their IV's were refreshed, Jeff was ready to go. Suddenly, he noticed his four sons strapped into their seats and looking at him as if to dare him to say that they couldn't go. Not wanting to waste time he headed to the cockpit and began to take off. Two hours later he radioed into a private airport and had them standby with an ambulance and a taxi cab. As soon as he had taxied to a complete stop, the paramedics opened the door and lowered the steps. They quickly went to Sam and Alan and unhooked the straps on that held their backboards on the seats and lifted them up while holding the IV fluid up. Carefully they made their way off the plane and out to the ambulance. Once they were both loaded into the ambulance they were rushed to the hospital. Jeff had quickly done his post flight work and had gotten his plane into a private hangar that he had bought when they moved to Tracy Island. By the time he was done the four boys were waiting for him in the taxi. Jeff ordered him to take them to the hospital where his youngest son and only daughter waited for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Chapter 9 originally started out as part of chapter 8 until I realized how long the chapter had gotten. Chapter 9 begins at the hospital in the emergency room.

Chapter 9

"Mr. Tracy, we need you to sign these consents so that we can treat Samantha Tracy and Alan Tracy," said the doctor in a rush. "As soon as we know something we'll come out to tell you." Once he had the consents in his hand he rushed back to the surgery area where Sam was undergoing emergency surgery to release the swelling from her brain. While one medical team worked on that injury another worked on making sure that her leg had been set correctly. One thing that the doctors were not aware of was that Sam had again been hit in the middle of her back. This time there would be consequences. Once they had relieved the swelling and were sure that she was okay she was moved to the recovery room. Slowly she fought off the effects of the anesthesia.

"Mr. Tracy, I have news for you on the condition of your children. Alan is fine. He has a broken arm and some bruised ribs. He also has a cut on the back of his head but it's nothing to worry about. We have him hooked up to a nasal canula to help keep his O2 saturations up." Looking at the faces of Gordon, Virgil, John, and Scott he continued. "Would you like to go to another room to discuss Samantha's condition?"

"No, these are Sam's brothers as is Alan and they will find out eventually," replied Jeff as he held John close to him as if to protect him from the words he was about to hear.

"Samantha's left leg is broken and she has some bruised ribs. We were able to reduce the swelling in her brain that was the result of the skull fracture. She is now stabilized and in the recovery room," said the doctor as he mentally prepared himself for the next part. "One of the teams that was in the surgery theater noticed that despite having her broken leg shifted as the cast was cut off, Sam never moved as if she were hurt. We began a series of tests and came to the conclusion that she is suffering from a partial paralysis. Mr. Tracy, has Sam ever had any kind of trauma to her back?"

Jeff looked up sharply at the doctor as his words sank in. "Last year she was caught in an avalanche in which her left leg was broken and she had bruised ribs. A tree limb hit her in the middle of her back and left a bruise. The doctors said that she was fine and released her after a week's stay in the hospital," said Jeff with the pain of the memory on his face. A sudden sob brought his attention to his sons as he looked down to find John's face buried in his chest.

"Not again, Dad. Why does everything happen to Sam?" sobbed John as he held tight to his dad. Jeff kept his arm around John as the other boys held onto each other in disbelief.

"When can we see them?" asked Jeff.

"Alan is already in his room. I can take you there now if you would like," offered the doctor.

"Okay. What about Sam when can we see her? Is it possible to have them in the same room or at least rooms right next to each other? Their mother is dead and I am raising them alone," explained Jeff. The doctor finally realized who this man was.

"Excuse me for being rude but aren't you Jefferson Grant Tracy the former astronaut?" blurted the doctor.

"Um, yes I am," acknowledged Jeff slightly embarrassed.

"Sir, we can put Sam and Alan in the VIP rooms in which you will be able to stay with them as well as your other children," said the doctor. Within a half hour Alan was situated in the new room with Gordon and Virgil sitting in a chair next to his bed. Scott was asleep on the little couch next to the window. Alan began to toss and turn his head in an effort to wake up.

"Alan, its okay calm down," soothed Virgil. He wasn't as good at this as Sam was. Gordon began to run his fingers through Alan's hair. Alan turned into the comforting touch of his brother and slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" whispered Alan as he began to wake up.

"You're in the hospital, Alan. Do you remember what happened on the beach?" asked Virgil quietly. The doctors had warned them that Alan would have a headache due to the knock on his head. Realizing that Sam wasn't in the room, Alan began to struggle to sit up. The sudden movement caused him to gasp out in pain as his ribs protested the movement. Struggling to control the pain he could only lie down and breathe through the pain.

"Ally, you have to stay calm. Dad is downstairs in the recovery room with Sam. They will be moving her up here in a little bit," said Virgil in his big brother voice. Knowing that voice meant comfort and safety, Alan began to relax again. A sudden flurry of activity in the doorway got the attention of Gordon, Virgil, and Alan. Scott sat up suddenly forgetting where he was momentarily. A team of doctors and nurses wheeled a gurney in that had Sam on it. She was hooked up to all sorts of monitors and IVs. Once they had gotten the gurney right next to the hospital bed they locked the gurney into place and carefully shifted her onto the bed. The nurses began hooking the IV bags to the IV poles around her bed. Then the nurse that was assigned to Alan and Sam took her vitals and charted them. After they had wheeled the gurney out of the room, the nurse made sure that Sam was comfortable and covered her up with a blanket.

"Hi boys, my name is Danielle and I will be caring for Sam and Alan during the day shift," introduced the nurse. Jeff had just entered the room with John as Danielle was introducing herself to his sons. John and he had met her in the recovery room.

"Now I need to give you the important rules while you are here. Alan and Sam are patients and they need quiet in order to get better. Both of them will probably have headaches because of the knocks that they took on their head. Samantha will especially be prone to headaches for awhile so pleasebe courteous and mindful of what she is going through. I see that Alan is awake and that is good as long as he doesn't overdo it. Alan, if your arm or ribs start to bother you let someone know and we can get you something for the pain."

"This next rule is even more important. Samantha has a skull fracture that we had to go in and reduce the swelling of the brain. She will be asleep for awhile but I want you guys to talk to her and reassure her that you are here. She can hear what you are saying but she is in need of the rest she is getting. As you can already see her left leg is broken and like Alan she has bruised ribs. The doctors are afraid that she may have a partial paralysis of her lower extremities. If that is the case when she wakes up you are going to have to comfort her and encourage her. We will know more when she wakes up. Oh, try to keep your emotions in check. I know this is hard on all of you but if she hears you and knows that you are upset then she will become agitated herself and try to fight against the medicines that we are giving her to help her get better. Everyone understand?" asked Danielle as she looked at each of the boys and Jeff. All of them nodded in response including Alan.

John pulled a chair over to Sam's bedside and sat down. He held her hand in his as he willed her to get better and come back to him. Jeff checked on Alan and was soon rewarded with a giggle from him. Scott walked over to where John sat staring at Sam.

"Johnny, you okay?" asked Scott. The concern he felt for John was beginning to show through. He knew that John was feeling lost without Sam to talk to. He couldn't even begin to think what he would do if it was he and Virgil in their places. John looked up at Scott with the sparkle of unshed tears pooling in his eyes.

"No, Scott I am not okay," replied John as he let go of Sam's hand and abruptly stood up and made his way to the door. Scott followed him as if he knew that John was getting ready to breakdown. No sooner had the door closed behind them John collapsed to the floor.

"Why, Scott? Why does this keep happening to us? What if Sam is paralyzed even if its just partial? She is as active as we are and a paralysis will devastate her," stated John in absolution. He knew his sister's thoughts and emotions as well as he knew his own. He drew his knees up and laid his head on them and gave into the emotions that he had to keep from Sam.

"Johnny, I can't give you the answers that you want and need but you know that as long as we stick together we can overcome any obstacle set before us," Scott said as he sat down on the floor next to John. "We have to stay positive for Sam even if we have to go to another room periodically to have a break, okay?" John leaned on Scott as he nodded.

"Come on let's go see the little squirt," said Scott as he stood up and held out his hand for John to grab hold of. They walked back into the room to see that Gordon had crawled into Alan's bed and was watching cartoons with him. Virgil was sitting in the chair that John had been sitting in next to Sam's bed. He was holding her hand and rubbing it gently between his own.

"Sammie, come on. We need you to wake up and dazzle us with your beautiful blue eyes. Johnny's may be the same color but I think we would get some weird looks if we were to be dazzled by his eyes.," joked Virgil as he tried to keep his composure. He didn't want to upset his big sister and cause her any more stress.

Fuzzy images and words and some nagging feelings kept her from retreating into the calming recesses of her mind. She heard her brothers' voices begging her to wake up and another voice that she didn't recognize warning them not to upset her or Alan. Alan, how could she forget Alan? He had been standing next to her as they climbed something. She woke up screaming in pain and only relaxed when John looked at her. Movement, first like she had been in a plane. Sirens, why did she hear sirens on the island? More movement as she was moved to a softer bed. A familiar yet strange beeping near her head reassured her that she was being taken care of.

She began to fight through the white fog that was suffocating her. She felt her hands being held and knew that one of them was John. She could feel his presence. She could feel him willing her to wake up and come back to him. She gently squeezed his hand to let him know that she was with him.

"Dad, she squeezed my hand," exclaimed John as he looked down at Sam. "Sam, can you squeeze your other hand?" A pause and Jeff felt a slight pressure on his hand. Virgil and Scott heard John and came over to stand next to Sam and see if she would wake up. Gordon and Alan had fallen asleep in Alan's bed while watching television.

"Sam, can you hear us? Please wake up and let us know that you are okay," pleaded one of her brothers. What does he mean? Of course I can hear him, he's standing next to me. Sam began to get agitated and started to toss her head gently as if trying to wake herself up. A sudden alarm made Jeff and the boys jump in surprise as the evening shift nurse came running in to find out what had happened to her patient. Looking at the monitors she noticed that Sam's heart rate was elevated as well as her blood pressure a clear indication of her agitation.

"What is going on in here?" demanded the nurse.

"We were talking to her and suddenly she squeezed John's hand and then squeezed mine," replied Jeff in an icy tone. He didn't care for this nurse or her bedside manner. "Now if you are done doing what you need to for my daughter, I would like to speak with you in the hallway with your charge nurse." He then went out to the nurse's station and requested to speak with the charge nurse.

"I am not happy with the abrupt nature of my son and daughter's evening nurse," stated Jeff in a firm tone. "I would like to have another nurse assigned to them. One that is better with children and families."

"Mr. Tracy, the nurse that I assigned is a true professional and is dedicated to the care of her patients."

"I am requesting another nurse. If you are not willing to give into a simple request, I will wait until the morning and I will lodge a complaint against you and the evening nurse for unprofessional behavior. That nurse has been rude and accusatory from the moment she came into the room and I will not tolerate it," emphasized Jeff. Without another word he walked back to Sam and Alan's room. Upon entering it he saw that the nurse was still there messing with Sam's IVs.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeff suspiciously. Startled the nurse jumped.

"I am checking her IV fluids, Mr. Tracy," snapped the nurse just as the charge nurse came in.

"Thelma, please come with me," said the charge nurse. Jeff followed them out to the nurses station.

"Thelma that was not professional behavior. I am shocked. I had just told Mr. Tracy that you were dedicated to the care of your patients and that includes their families," said the charge nurse. "I am switching your assignment for the evening. Kirsten will be taking over for you. Go give her your report."

"Mr. Tracy, I am sorry for any problems. I really am surprised at her behavior," apologized the charge nurse just as an alarm sounded from the VIP room. Running back to the room with the charge nurse and several other nurses, Jeff burst through the door.

"Scott, what happened?" demanded Jeff as the nurses swarmed around Sam's bed.

"I don't know, Dad," said Scott.

"I need all of you to leave the room for a little bit," said the charge nurse. Another nurse guided them out of the room as another one got a wheelchair and carefully sat Alan in it. Within moments a team of doctors rushed to Sam's room in response to the alarm while the Tracy boys and Jeff waited in the hall.

"Mr. Tracy, I am Dr. Weber. Your daughter is fine and I'm sorry if thealarm scared you and your sons. From what we can determine one of Sam's monitors had been tampered with as well as her IV fluids. There has been no harm done to Samantha thanks to the quick reaction time of the nurses. You may all go back into the room and relax."

At that moment the charge nurse came out. She went to the nurses station and called for Thelma to come to the desk. Dr. Weber and Jeff went over to stand there. Moments later Thelma came to the desk.

"You called me," said Thelma in a defensive tone.

"Thelma you were the last person seen around the monitors and IV fluids in Samantha Tracy's room. The patient's brothers saw you messing around just before the alarm went off," stated the charge nurse with anger in her voice. "Due to the suspicious circumstances around this alarm and your involvement I am hereby suspending you without pay until a formal investigation is concluded. At which time your employment at this hospital will be decided."

"Mr. Tracy will be allowed to pursue legal options at his discretion and the hospital will fully cooperate with him and his family," concluded the charge nurse as a security officer walked up and stood next to the nurses station.

"You will be escorted to your car as soon as you retrieve your belongings from your locker," said the security guard.

"Mr. Tracy, you and your sons may go back into the room. Kirsten is putting Alan into his bed as we speak," said Dr. Weber.

Jeff walked back to his sons and guided them into the room and softly closed the door. John walked back over to Sam and took her hand into his again. Gordon went to John's side and wrapped his arm around his waist and leaned against him. Virgil and Scott went to Alan's bedside to comfort him and make sure that he was distracted. Jeff sat down in the chair next to Sam's bed and held her hand much like he had done until Thelma had come into the room.

Later that night John was asleep on a cot next to Sam's bed. He was having a vivid dream in which they were running through the fields on the farm. Suddenly he looked around but couldn't see his sister. "Sam, where are you?" Running back the way he came he found her lying on her back staring at the sky. Suddenly he realized it was dark and she was looking at the stars.

"Lay down, Johnny, and look at the stars with me," pleaded Sam as she giggled. John lay down next to her and held her hand in his as they named the constellations in the summer sky.

"Sammie, we can't stay here we need to get back to Dad and our brothers," said John softly. Sam nodded her head but looked at him with a worried expression.

"Johnny, I heard someone say that I was paralyzed and I am scared to wake up," admitted Sam. John just moved closer to her and looked into her eyes. Eyes that reflected the beautiful starlight.

"Sam, I know you're scared. So am I but we will get through this together. All of us will be here to help you. Now I need you to wake up and come back to us so as Virgil says "you can dazzle us with your beautiful blue eyes."

John's dream caused him to toss and turn in his sleep. His movements woke Jeff up. Jeff made his way to where John lay and gently shook him awake.

"John, wake up. You're having a dream. Come on wake up," whispered Jeff. John sat up as Jeff touched his shoulder.

"Dad, you scared me," whispered John as sweat poured down his face. Nervously he used the blanket to wipe his face off. Noticing movement from Sam's bed he quickly jumped up and went to her bedside. Grasping her hand to let her know that he was there he sat down and watched as he had for the past two days. Looking at her face he was momentarily shocked to see her staring up at him.

"Sam, can you hear me?" whispered John as he continued to watch her face. Grimacing as she tried to swallow, she mouthed the word "Yes."

She tried to talk again and managed with great difficulty a simple word. "Thirsty." John got her water cup and held the straw so she could have a sip of water. Looking into his eyes she slowly began to drift off again.

A couple of hours later, John felt a squeeze on his hand. Looking up he saw that Sam was staring back at him.

"Do you need something Sam?" he asked gently. Noticing the panicked look in her eyes he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Legs…can't…feel …them," she gasped. John stood up and held her face in his hands to help calm her.

"Sam, the doctors think that you may be partially paralyzed. What they don't understand or know is that we are Tracy's and we overcome everything," encouraged John. "Right now we need to focus on you healing. Those bruised ribs looked painful. And you broke your left leg again. Oh, and if I were you I wouldn't nod or shake my head. You have a skull fracture that is going to hurt until it is healed." By the time he had told her the important stuff, Jeff was standing on her other side.

"It's about time that we got to see those beautiful blue eyes again," said Jeff in a gruff voice as he tried to keep his emotions under control. A sudden gasp from where Alan and Gordon had been sleeping woke Scott and Virgil. Suddenly there was a rush to Sam's bed. Scott paused long enough to carefully put Alan into his wheelchair. That was the only way he was allowed to be out of bed.

"Sammie, are you okay," said four voices at once. The sudden loudness caused her to close her eyes in pain as a sudden headache hit her.

"Hurts." She looked at Jeff pleading with her eyes to make it stop. John pushed the nurses call button. Within a few moments Kirsten was in the room.

"What's the celebration for?" she joked as she saw everyone around Sam's bed.

"Sam finally woke up but she just said "Hurts." Explained Jeff.

"Sam, I'm Kirsten. Can you tell me what hurts?" Sam looked at her and silently begged her to make it stop.

"Head…hurts…bad." Suddenly Sam leaned over and threw up from the pain. Kirsten was quick enough to get a wash basin from beneath the bed and hold it into place. The boys all backed away as Jeff held Sam as she continued to heave. Finally she stopped and went limp. She was extremely exhausted and in pain. She looked up at her dad and brothers and drifted off into a deep sleep. She didn't even feel Jeff wiping her face off with a cool cloth. Kirsten gave her some pain medication to help ease the headache.

Later that morning Gordon and Alan were playing board games at the table and Scott and Virgil were reading on the small couch. John was in his customary place by Sam's bed and Jeff was pacing around the room.

John was whispering to Sam everything that had been going on for the past couple of days in an effort to stay awake. Giving up he laid his head down on the edge of her bed and tried to fall asleep. He was just about to fall into a deep sleep when he felt fingers running through his hair. He continued to lay there and let the motion relax him.

"He must really be tired if he doesn't realize Sam is messing with his hair," said a voice that John thought must be Scott's. It took a couple of minutes for it to register in his mind that he said something about Sam messing with his hair. Sitting upright fast enough to make the room spin, John steadied himself as he looked at Sam. She was sitting up a bit more and smiling at him.

"Hi, sleepyhead," she whispered in a teasing voice. Scott and Virgil laughed at his expression.

"You're calling me sleepyhead when you have been asleep for three days straight," replied John in a mock indignant tone. Hearing the voices of their older siblings, Gordon wheeled Alan over to Sam's bedside.

"Sammie, you're finally awake," said Alan in a relieved voice. Gordon not having a place to see Sam went to the end of her bed and carefully crawled up her right side being extremely careful as he approached her ribs. Reaching his target, he lay his head down on her arm and cuddled close to her. Within moments he was relaxed and asleep. Sam glanced down at him with an expression of love on her face. Looking around at her brothers she gave them the same look.

Suddenly she grimaced in pain.

"Sam, what's wrong?" asked Scott and Virgil in alarm.

"My..legs…hurt…" she gasped out as the pain intensified. Danielle was just coming into the room when she heard Sam's comment and noticed the look of pain etched in her face.

"Boys, go out into the hallway," she ordered as Scott picked Gordon up and Virgil pushed Alan's wheelchair out of the door.

"Sam, I need you to listen to me. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly," ordered Danielle in a reassuring voice. Concentrating on Danielle and her instructions, Sam was able to ride through the pain. Finally, the pain receded and Sam relaxed even more.

"Good job, Sam," smiled Danielle as Sam relaxed.

"What happened to me Danielle?" asked Sam in a voice that showed how scared she was.

"Let me go get the doctor and he can tell you, your dad, and brothers at the same time," responded Danielle as she left the room. As soon as she left the boys came back in and surrounded Sam again.

"Are you okay?" whispered John. Sam closed her eyes and lightly shook her head. She leaned back into her pillow as she felt an intense pain in her head.

"ARRRGHHH!" she screamed as the pain encompassed her whole head and she passed out from the intensity. John stood there holding her hand as the tears streamed down his face.

Danielle and the doctor heard the scream in the hallway and ran into the room just as Sam passed out.

"What happened?" demanded the doctor.

"She leaned back into her pillow and suddenly a look of pain crossed her face and then she just screamed and passed out," explained Scott. Danielle quickly ushered them out of the room and into a empty room next to Sam's.

"I want you to stay here until I come and get you ok," said Danielle as she turned back to Sam's room. "As soon as she is ok I'll come and get you. I promise."

"Danielle, up the pain medication and raise her bed a little," ordered the doctor. "I want to look at the head injury." Danielle increased Sam's pain relief to the maximum for her height and weight. When that was done she raised her bed and gently pulled her forward and held her as the doctor checked the injury.

"Everything appears ok. Did anything happen before the headache hit?" asked the doctor as he tried to figure out what happened.

"I was just coming out to tell you that when I went in to check her vitals she had a look of pain on her face and was telling her brothers that her legs hurt," replied Danielle.

"She felt pain in her legs," repeated the doctor a look of surprise on his face. Danielle nodded her head. "That's great because that would mean that the diagnosis of paralysis was wrong. When she wakes up I want her reflexes tested on her legs."

"Yes Doctor," replied Danielle as she wiped Sam's face with a cool cloth and set about to make her comfortable again. As soon as the doctor left, she gave Sam a sponge bath to wipe off the sweat and changed her gown. She also changed the bedclothes before she went to get the boys.

"Boys, you can come back to the room now," she said quietly as she noticed that Alan had fallen asleep in his wheelchair. Jeff moved to push the wheelchair back to the room. "Sorry Mr. Tracy, I didn't see you there."

"That's alright. Now what is going on with Sam?" he asked in a voice that was clearly worried about his daughter. As they got into the room, he picked Alan up and tucked him in bed. Gordon immediately crawled up next to him and fell asleep. John, Virgil, and Scott went to Sam's bed with Danielle and Jeff.

"Just before she passed out from the sudden migraine she told her brothers that her legs hurt and I had them leave the room so I could calm her down. Once that was done, I went to tell the doctor about her legs. I was standing at the desk with the doctor when we heard her scream. By the time we got into the room she had passed out from the pain. I had the boys go to the other room so that the doctor could examine her. She will be asleep for awhile because I had to put her pain medication to the maximum for this dose," explained Danielle.

"What is wrong with her legs?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I don't want to get your hopes up but if she was feeling pain in them then it is possible that the diagnosis of paralysis is wrong. We will know more when she wakes up. The doctor has ordered a battery of tests to be run on her including reflex testing," said Danielle cautiously.

"How long will she be asleep?" asked John as he looked down at his sister.

"At least seven to eight hours, John," answered Danielle quietly. Her heart went out to the boy. He was trying to be a source of strength for Sam and this was wearing him down. John's head just sunk to his chest as he battled with his emotions. Suddenly he began to sway on his feet and before anyone could get to him he collapsed onto Sam's bed and across her chest. His head connected with the side rail that was raised on the far side.

He could feel arms around him as he was picked up by someone and then carefully laid down on a cot. He could feel his bedclothes being pulled over him and then he felt nothing else as he fell into a deep sleep.

An unknown number of hours later, John began to wake up. Sitting up carefully, he realized that his head hurt.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, how are ya feeling?" laughed Scott. Noticing that their dad wasn't in the room John flipped Scott off.

"Now Johnny, you know that gestures like that can cause your fingers to be broken, don't ya?" threatened Scott.

"Bite me," replied John in a tone that clearly said that Scott didn't scare him. Looking at Sam's bed, he realized that it was empty.

"Scott, where's Sam? How come she isn't in her bed?" John asked in a panic.

"Calm down, John. The nurse took her so that they could run those tests on her. Dad is with her," explained Scott. Noticing that John was rubbing his head in pain, he walked over to the cot. Sitting down next to him he wrapped his arm around him.

"The next time you want to take a nap just say so and we'll let you sleep," joked Scott. John looked at him with a bewildered expression. "You passed out and fell across Sam's chest and then hit your head on the side rail of Sam's bed."

"I didn't hurt her did I?" asked John in horror. Scott shook his head no.

"How did I get to my cot?" he asked.

"Dad, picked you up and then Danielle checked to make sure that you were okay. After making sure you were alright, she went back to check and make sure that Sam was fine," answered Scott. Hearing the door open both boys looked up to see Sam being brought back in on a gurney. Danielle and the orderly moved her gently back to her bed. Once she was on the bed, Danielle fixed her bedclothes and straightened her gown and made sure that she was comfortable.

"You doing alright Sam?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah, just a little tired," she replied. "Can we tell my brothers the news or do we have to wait on my dad?"

"What news would that be?" asked Jeff as he walked to her bed with a cup of coffee. Looking up at her nurse she waited for a response.

"Go ahead and tell them no sense in keeping them guessing," replied Danielle to the silent question.

"Daddy, John, and the rest of you, the tests that they did today to determine if I was paralyzed were tiring and annoying," stated Sam.

"You're daughter did fine through the tests and was kind enough to give us all a lesson in Spanish and French," said Danielle with a straight face. John and Scott busted out laughing. They knew exactly what Sam was capable of saying in Spanish and French. Jeff had an idea but everything she said always came out so polite that he wasn't sure. Now he would have to learn some of it just to keep Sam in line.

"Anyway, one of the tests was simple. They took a pin and poked the bottom of my foot to see if I flinched away from it. After the tenth poke, I decided that I had enough and I flinched. Dad, the doctor in charge of my care should be reevaluated to make sure that he isn't really a torture expert," said Sam with a smile on her face. "I dodged it again, Dad. I'm not paralyzed at all. It seems that my body was in shock again and just decided to wake up on its own."

Suddenly she was surrounded by her brothers and Dad. Giving up on his emotions, John carefully crawled into Sam's bed and gathered her into his arms and held her close. Jeff held her hand as he let a few tears escape. Alan slowly made his way to Sam's bedside. He had finally been released from the hospital. Gordon and Virgil walked on either side of him in case he needed to lean on them. Scott stood next to their dad and offered him support without saying a word.

"I hate to break up this party but since everything has come back negative I fear that we are going to have to send you home," said a voice from the door. Looking up the Tracy family saw the Dr. Weber coming in the door. "Sam's broken leg and bruised ribs are healing nicely. There has been no more swelling from the injury to her head and now we know that there is no paralysis. She will have to take it easy but she is okay to go home."

A sudden cheer went up from the Tracy children as they realized Sam was getting better and that they were all going home. Alan couldn't wait to get home to his new friend Tin-Tin.

The next day after being fitted for crutches to use until her leg healed and the cast came off, Sam was tested to see if she could get around by herself. After about ten minutes she had to stop.

"My ribs are killing me can I stop?" begged Sam as the sweat poured down her face. Danielle nodded her head.

"Would you like to take a shower?" asked Danielle. "I'm sure that you want to feel fresh when you get to put on the new clothes that your dad bought you."

"Um, Danielle how do I take a shower with a cast on and what about the stitches in my head?" asked Sam with a perplexed expression on her face as she tried to figure out how she could manage.

"Let's go back to your room and I'll show you how to shower while protecting the cast from water," said Danielle as Sam sat down into the wheelchair and held the crutches across the arms of the chair. As they entered the room, Sam called Jeff over to her.

"Dad, can you take the boys down and get something to eat. Danielle is going to show me how to shower with the cast on and how to protect the stitches in my head."

"Sure, Sam, but you already know how to shower with a cast on you did it last year," replied Jeff. Gathering the boys, they left the room.

"Danielle, I want to walk to the shower. Would you mind grabbing my clothes?" asked Sam in an excited voice.

"Slow down there Sam. I need to remove your heplock. You no longer need it since you're going home as soon as we get you showered and dressed," laughed Danielle at the excitement on Sam's face. Squatting down next to the wheelchair, Danielle removed the heplock and declared Sam one step closer to freedom from the hospital.

"Alright, now can I get in the shower?" pleaded Sam. She really wanted to get home to see her Grandma and sleep in her own room. Danielle helped her stand up and get the crutches in a comfortable position. Sam slowly and carefully made her way to the shower. When she got in all the way she sat down on the closed toilet and rested.

"You alright, Sam?" asked Danielle. Feeling a bit tired Sam nodded her head instead of speaking. "Okay then I need you to stand up so we can get that gown off of you." Sam stood up and tried to balance herself as Danielle helped her take the gown off. Carefully, Danielle got her in the shower and showed her how to protect her cast and gently wash her hair so as not to disturb the stitches in her head.

After she was done with her shower, Danielle helped her keep her balance as she dried off and got dressed albeit a bit awkwardly. After about a hour she was showered and dressed in regular clothes as well as exhausted. Danielle sat her down on the toilet and went out to the room to get her wheelchair. Sam smiled at her gratefully when she saw the chair.

"Are you ready to go Sam?" asked Jeff as he and the boys got back to the room. Smiling up at her dad, in a manner that told him that she was tired, she gave a brief nod of her head. Scott picked up the bag with her belongings in it. Virgil picked up her crutches. John had her medications in a bag that the doctor had prescribed for pain. Gordon and Alan each carried a gift that Jeff had bought Sam and Alan. Jeff began to push her wheelchair towards the elevator.

"Thanks Danielle for everything. Will you please tell Kirsten I said thank you to her also," said Sam as they got into the elevator. Sam took in a deep breath as they exited the hospital. She was enjoying the breeze gently blowing her hair out of her face.

"Sam, can you get into the SUV or do you need help?" asked Jeff as he stopped next to the rental. Seeing how high it was she looked at her dad.

"I'm going to need help," said Sam as she stood up somewhat wobbly. John and Jeff reached out to hold her steady. Holding onto them for support she made her way to the SUV. Jeff helped her into the SUV. John climbed in next to her as the rest of the boys got in and buckled their safety belts. Jeff climbed into the driver's seat and looked at his children.

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Jeff. A chorus of six voices said yes. With a smile on his face he began to drive to the private airport. He had already arranged for the plane to be prepped and ready for take off.

Virgil stood outside of the SUV and held Sam's crutches until Jeff helped her out. He handed her the crutches and stood by until he was sure she was steady. Alan and Gordon had already boarded the plane and Scott was waiting at the top of the steps to help her if needed. John and Virgil walked next to her and helped her up the steps and into Scott's grasp. He let her lean on him as she made her way to her seat. John came up behind them and sat down next to Sam. He reached over and helped her fasten her seatbelt. Jeff boarded the plane and closed the door. Per his routine, he went to each of his children and made sure that they were securely fastened. Satisfied that they were ready to go he went to the cockpit and started the plane. After about fifteen minutes they were cleared for take off.

Relaxing against John's shoulder, Sam began to dose off.

"Love you Johnny," she whispered as she drifted off.

"Love you Sam," replied John as he drifted off to sleep knowing that his sister was going to be okay.

Two hours later they landed on Tracy Island. Grandma and Tin-Tin were waiting on them when they made their way off the plane. Brains was on hand to help out if necessary. Sam looked at the path and wondered if she had the strength to make it back to the house. Seeing the look on her face, Brains walked to the hangar and pushed a wheelchair back to where she was leaning on John and Virgil.

"WWWould yyou llike a rride?" asked Brains. Sam looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks Brains," said John for her as she sat down. John slowly pushed her down the path and to the house. The rest of the family followed except for Jeff. He was doing his post flight work.

"Where do you want to go Sam?" asked John as they got to the house.

"I would like to go to the lounge," replied Sam. "Virgil, will you play the piano for me? I've really missed hearing you practice."

"Sure I'll play. Do you want to hear anything special?" he asked.

"I just want to hear you play," she said as they entered the lounge.

"Now young lady, I want you to lie down on the couch and relax," said Grandma as she followed them into the room.

"Yes Grandma." With the help of Virgil and John, she was soon lying on the couch with her broken leg propped up. Gordon brought a light blanket to cover her up with as protection against the air conditioning. When he knew that she was comfortable, Virgil began to warm up on his piano and play all of Sam's favorites. Not wanting to be away from Sam, John was sitting on the floor with his head leaning against her pillow. Sam, feeling safe and secure, was running her fingers through John's hair to help him relax. Gordon and Alan were sitting together in one of the big chairs and Scott was sitting in another of the chairs. Jeff came to the door as he heard the music and saw that all of his children except for Sam and Virgil were asleep. Virgil glanced up and smiled at their dad. Sam lifted her hand and waved to him while the other hand continued to run through John's hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tracy Island was soon a busy island with seven children under the age of 15. Alan and Sam's bruised ribs healed and eventually the casts came off the completely healed limbs. Brains had a therapy program set up for Sam and Alan to strengthen their leg and arm. Each day they had time in the gym and in the pool to get back to their previous physical abilities. Their brothers all pitched in and encouraged both of them. Initially, Sam could only do a little at a time because she was still prone to sudden headaches that would put her out of commission for part of the day if not all of it. Grandma in her typical behavior flitted around Sam and refused to let her do the least little thing. She was confined to the couch in the lounge, a lounge chair by the pool, or in her room lying down. After a week of the smothering behavior, Sam blew up.

"Dad, get Grandma off of my case. I know my limits but she is treating me like I'm 2 years old," screamed Sam as Jeff came into her room to see how her therapy in the gym went. "I have two older brothers breathing down my neck to ensure that I rest. I am not an invalid. I had a broken leg and bruised ribs that are now completely healed. I still have headaches but the stitches were removed weeks ago." Gasping for breath, Sam leaned back on her bed.

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Jeff as he noticed that she was breathing hard. Sam looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"That is exactly what I am tired of Dad. I am not a fragile china doll that will crumble in front of everyone. I am athletic and I roughhouse with 5 brothers on a regular basis," she stated firmly. Jeff stood there with a bemused expression as Sam suddenly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Not as ready as you thought are you Honey?" asked Jeff in a quiet voice as he carefully laid Sam down into a more comfortable position. Sam peaked open an eye and looked at her dad as he pulled a blanket over her.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I guess I am not back to normal," apologized Sam as she closed her eye again. Jeff sat down in a chair and just watched her sleep. A sudden knock on her balcony door startled him as he quickly went to answer it before Sam woke up. Opening the door Jeff was surprised to see Alan.

"What do you need Alan?" asked Jeff in a hushed voice not wanting to wake Sam up again.

"I just wanted to check on her. She was really mad at Grandma earlier." Alan looked at Jeff with wide eyes.

"I never seen her that angry at Grandma just us," he continued in awe at his sister's anger. Jeff picked Alan up and carried him to the chair he had been sitting in.

"Sam is fine. She is just tired of being treated like she'll break," explained Jeff. "Let's go talk to your brothers and warn them of Sam's attitude before one of them ends up with a broken nose and a couple of black eyes." Alan giggled as he remembered the black eyes that John had at the start of the summer. Quietly Jeff and Alan went out onto the balcony and closed the door gently behind them.

Down at the pool Jeff called his sons and mother to a table near the pool.

"I just came from Sam's room and she is not in the best of moods so Alan and I thought it only fair to warn you," started Jeff. "She feels that we are smothering her and she resents it. The emotions that she was displaying as she yelled at me let me know that if it continues someone could end up with a broken nose and a couple of black eyes." Everyone looked at John and smirked. They all remembered that Sam had popped him in defense of Scott. John turned red at the memory.

"Mother, she feels that the restrictions that you are enforcing are unnecessary. So, I am asking you to ease up and let her guide us in what she is comfortable in doing," said Jeff in an apologetic tone. He was always careful of his mother's feelings. The boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay Dad." They all responded as they went back to the pool. Jeff reached out and gave his mother a comforting squeeze on the arm.

"She loves you Mother but she is headstrong and independent," said Jeff. His mother nodded her head and quickly made her way back to the kitchen.

"Daddy, can I go up to Sam's room and take a nap with her?" asked Alan. Seeing everyone upset was bothering him and since he and Sam had been recuperating together he had gotten used to being with her.

"Do you think that is wise Alan?" asked his dad gently. Alan nodded his head.

"Alright let's go up and I'll put her code in for you," Jeff conceded. Together they went back up to the balcony and Jeff opened the door. Sam was still asleep and didn't move as Alan crawled in next to her. Needing to feel safe he snuggled as close to her as he could and within moments was asleep. Jeff went back to the lounge and began to read his mail as Kyrano came in with a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you, Kyrano."

Kyrano bowed in response and quietly went back to his other duties. Jeff had just sorted through his mail when he saw the envelope for his children's enrollment at the boarding school in New York. He opened it and filled out the required information about each of his children and emergency contacts. He made sure to note that Sam and John had been given rooms next to each other. Reading further through the informational packet, he realized that they would have to leave for school in just one week. He decided that to help ease them into a new school away from home that they would spend a couple of days in New York City before going to school. He had to stop at Tracy Enterprises and drop some papers to his administrative assistant, Connie.

Later as they all sat down for dinner, Jeff told them about leaving for school.

"School begins next week and I thought that we could stop in New York City for a few days and do some sight seeing and maybe catch a play and have dinner," said Jeff in an effort to sell his kids on the whole school thing. The Tracy children looked at each other with wide eyes. They had pushed the boarding school issue to the back of their minds in light of all of the other events of the summer.

"Dad, do we really have to go?" asked Virgil in a nervous voice. He was speaking for the whole group because they were all afraid of going to a boarding school.

"Yes, Virgil. We havealready discussed this," Jeff said with a confused look in his eyes. It wasn't like his kids to show fear and each of them had a frightened look on their face. "I want you to pack what you will need for school tomorrow and we'll fly to New York the day after." They all looked back at their plates and finished their meal in silence. When they were excused they went to their rooms instead of the pool like they normally did.

Sam looked around her room and realized that she finally had gotten comfortable in her new home and now she would have to leave it for a strange new school. Suddenly feeling a headache coming on she quickly brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. She was just pulling her blankets down to crawl into bed when she heard a knock on her door. She pushed the remote to open it and continued to crawl in bed with all the lights off and the curtains closed.

"Sam, why is it so dark in here?" asked her brothers as they tried to make their way to her bed.

"I feel another headache coming on and I think it's going to be a bad one," she said as she suddenly jumped up and ran to her ensuite and threw up. Once she had stopped heaving she grabbed a washcloth and wiped her face and then brushed her teeth again.

"Are you ok, Sammie?" asked Alan as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Sam crawled back into bed and scooted to the middle of the bed as Alan and Gordon crawled up on either side of her and then Virgil and John lay down next to them. Scott decided he might as well join them and took the end of the bed. Drawing on the comfort of each other they fell asleep.

Hours later as Jeff began his lights out routine he was surprised that Scott's, and then Virgil's, and then John's rooms were empty. Entering Sam's code he walked into her room and saw the outline of all of his children lying in Sam's bed. Walking over to the cabinet that Sam kept extra linens and blankets in he pulled out a couple of them and covered Scott, John, and Virgil. Gordon and Alan were snuggled under the blankets with Sam. A sudden groan from Sam startled him. She groaned again and he realized that she had another headache. He went to the comm box and called Brains.

"Brains, can you bring Sam's pain medicine up. Better make it the injection."

"No p-p-problem, Mr.T-Tracy." A few minutes later Brains administered the medication into Sam's arm. That was the only place he could reach and neither he nor Jeff wanted to wake the kids up.

"All done," said Brains as he took his leave. Jeff reached over and brushed Sam's hair out of her face and was relieved to see that she appeared to be in less pain. Looking at his children he realized how much each of them meant to him and what it would be like when they were all away at school.

"Dad, we'll be fine," whispered a soft voice. Looking at the end of the bed, Jeff realized that Scott was watching him. Jeff ran his hand through Scott's hair and nodded not trusting himself to speak. Quietly he left the room so as not to wake his other children. Scott watched him leave and then drifted back to sleep.

The next morning the boys were slightly confused as they began to wake up. They had forgotten that they had slept in Sam's room and were even more surprised that their dad let them sleep in there.

"Quiet guys. Brains had to give Sam another shot for her headache. She'll probably end up sleeping until midmorning," said Scott as he got up. The boys got up and went to their own rooms to get showered and changed. John checked on Sam before heading downstairs to breakfast. She was still resting comfortably. He fixed her blankets around her and brushed her hair out of her face. He left her and went to eat breakfast with his brothers.

After breakfast the boys went to their rooms and began packing what they would need at school. Jeff had told them at breakfast that he would buy them new clothes for the fall and winter weather while they were in New York. They had outgrown most of their stuff anyway. He also promised that he would buy each of them a new laptop computer for use at school and as a way to keep in contact with him.

By midmorning, Sam had finally woken up. After a quick shower and change of clothes she packed her stuff that she was going to need at school. Feeling a little hungry she headed downstairs to get a snack.

John was just leaving his room as Sam came out of hers.

"Morning John."

"Feeling better Sam?" asked John. Sam looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Brains had to give you another shot last night after we all fell asleep," he explained.

"That's what I felt. I thought one of the brats bit me again," she said in relief. "I hope that I am up to date on my rabies shots. Never know when they may infect me." The smile she gave seemed to brighten the hallway as they headed for the stairs. Instead of going to the kitchen, Sam veered off and went to the infirmary.

"Brains, I wanted to thank you for giving me the pain medication last night. How long do you think that I will have these headaches?" asked Sam as she walked to the little desk in the corner of the infirmary.

"I d-d-don't kn-know, Sam," responded Brains. He felt bad that he could do nothing to stop the headaches except for administer pain medication. Seeing her look of resignation, he realized that she knew she would have to deal with the headaches for awhile.

"Thanks again. I'm heading up for brunch since I slept through breakfast," she said as she turned to leave. Heading back towards the kitchen she ran into her dad.

"Hi Honey. Are you okay?" her dad asked in concern when he realized that she was coming from the infirmary.

"I just wanted to thank Brains for the pain medicine. I actually slept pretty good especially since I was surrounded by all of my brothers," she grinned at her dad. "You know Dad I am without a doubt the luckiest girl in the world."

"Why's that Sam?" he asked curiously.

"Because I have 5 crazy and wonderful brothers, a loving grandmother, dear friends, and the best Dad in the world," she answered. Looking up at him she dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Yep, I am lucky!"

"Not as lucky as we are to have a wild and crazy girl like you in our family," he countered with laughter in his voice. He reached out and gave her a big hug. She in turn held to him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you while away at school, Dad. I love you very much and I know that you are trying to do your best for us. I'm just glad that John and I aren't going to be separated," she said into his chest as she continued to hug him.

Jeff grinned and thought about the biggest surprise he had for them. All six of them would have rooms either next to each other or across the hall. John, Sam, and Virgil would be on one side of the hall and Gordon, Alan, and Scott would on the other in their new dorm. It had cost him a bit more but it would be worth it to keep his children happy.

As Sam walked into the kitchen she saw her grandmother getting ready to put a pie into the oven. Quietly she walked up behind her grandma and waited until she stood up. Before she could turn, Sam had her in a big hug. Due to the fact that Sam was taller than Grandma and that she was sorry for hurting her grandmother's feelings, Sam leaned down and put her head on her grandma's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for being such a brat yesterday, Grandma. You didn't deserve it and I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you and the care you gave to both Alan and I while we were recovering from our injuries," she said as she continued to hug her grandma close to her. "I love you very much and I feel bad that I lashed out at you."

"Sweetie, I know you have had a rough go of it the past six weeks but I just didn't want to see you hurt again. I should have known that you were aware of your limits but I also know that you have a stubborn streak in you that is a country mile wide. All of you Tracy kids have it," said Grandma. "I'm including your father into that category too. He must be the reason behind it."

"Grandma, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black. You are one of the most stubborn and ornery women I have ever met," retorted Sam. "You are also the most caring, loving, and wonderful grandma that a girl could ask for. Now what's for lunch, I'm starving?"

Grandma set about fixing a simple lunch of a chicken chef salad and iced tea for Sam. Before she had gotten it to the table the boys came in.

"Grandma, we're starving!" they all exclaimed at once. Smiling to herself, Grandma opened the fridge and pulled out five more salads for the boys and set about pouring them some iced tea. Trying to keep the Tracy children fed was a full-time job but one that she loved and excelled at.

"Are you guys all packed and ready for us to leave tomorrow?" asked Jeff as he walked into the kitchen and became aware that all of his children were in the same place.

"Yes, sir," they all replied in a somber tone. After they were finished eating they took their dishes to the sink and rinsed them off. John, Sam, and Virgil headed to their rooms as Gordon and Alan went back out to the pool to swim with Tin-Tin. Scott decided to take a walk on the beach.

"Sam, can you come help me?" asked Virgil from his doorway. Sam followed him into his room.

"What do you need help with?" she asked. Looking around it appeared that he had everything packed and ready to take to the plane.

"Sam, I painted a portrait for each of us to have in our dorm rooms but I don't want the guys to think that I am being girly," admitted Virgil as he opened a cabinet door and pulled out seven small canvases. Carefully he spread them out on his bed. Sam was awed once again at the talent he had. Each portrait was similar but not identicalto the one that was hung in Sam's room.

"Virgil, they will love these but why are there seven of them?" she asked.

"I did one for Dad. I think he's going to miss us as much as we do him. The only difference is that we'll have each other and he'll only have Grandma," he explained.

"Virgil, just because you are aware of how we feel does not make you "girly." In fact I would say that the opposite is true. I'm going to have to beat the girls away from you when they get a look at how handsome you are not to mention how talented," she teased him. Looking at her, his face was lit up by his beautiful smile. "Yep, I'm going to have to watch out for him. Those girls aren't going to know what hit them withmy fivebrothers on campus," she thought to herself as she smiled back at him.

"Give them the portraits tonight before lights out or wait until we are getting ready to leave New York City," suggested Sam as she tried to help him out.

"I'll give Dad his tomorrow and then the rest I'll give right before we leave New York City," he decided. Sam nodded her head in agreement to his plan.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked before going to her room. Virgil looked back down at the paintings and shook his head no. Sam put her arm around him and held him close.

"Sam, can we all sleep in your room again? I don't want to feel separated from you guys," he said shyly, staring down at the floor.

"I don't mind. Ask the guys except for John. I'll need to talk to him anyway," she replied as she released her hug and walked out of the room. She went to John's room and was just about to knock when he opened the door.

"Geez, next time at least let me knock," she teased. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to come over to your room," he answered. "What'd Virgil want?

"He just wanted some advice. Oh, he also wanted to know if you guys could sleep in my room again. I told him that I didn't mind and to be honest I think that he is feeling out of sorts and needs to be close to all of us," she replied. "So, do you want to join the party? Same arrangements as last night with one exception, no headaches requiring pain medications allowed."

"Sis, you are in need of a tune-up on your warped sense of humor," laughed John.

"My sense of humor is just more developed than yours. So there," she said and then stuck her tongue out at him. Responding to the playful mood she was in, John suddenly grabbed her and began to tickle her in all of her ticklish spots until she was laughing so hard that she was afraid that she was in danger of having an accident.

"P-p-please stop. I g-g-give," she laughed out. John stopped and looked at her.

"Now are you going to stick your tongue out at your older and more mature brother again?" asked John in a mock serious voice.

"I will not stick my tongue out at Scott because he is my older and more mature brother. The rest of my brothers are fair game," she responded, as she took in John's expression she couldn't help but to bust out in laughter. A sudden knock on the balcony door snapped John out of his stupor. He pushed the remote that unlocked the door. Virgil walked in with an amused expression on his face.

"Sam, we could hear you laughing at the pool. What's going on in here?" he asked the twins.

"John was tickling me and then asked me if I was going to stick my tongue out at my older and more mature brother again," she replied. I told him that I would not stick my tongue out at Scott but that the rest of my brothers were fair game." Thinking of the look on John's face she began to laugh again. Virgil joined in with her as it dawned on him that she had agreed to do what John requested just not the way he'd envisioned it.

"You two have lost it," John grumbled good-naturedly. He realized that he had gotten caught in a word play.

"Are we going to sleep in your room tonight, Sam?" Virgil asked when they had stopped laughing. "Gordon and Alan thought it was fun last night and want to do it again tonight."

"Well, that's five yeses and one unknown," she said. "I guess the majority wins. Yep, just bring your pillows and make sure you all take showers. I don't want my bed smelling like boy sweat and chlorine."

Later that evening, after the boys had showered and changed into their pajamas they grabbed their pillows and headed for Sam's room. She left the door unlocked in case they came in before she was done with her shower and brushing her teeth. After she had gotten into her pajamas she went out into her room.

"Put your pillows on the bed," she told them. "Did you guys take your showers? No boy sweat and no chlorine, right?"

"We're all cleaned up, Sammie, promise," said Alan.

"I'm going to run down to the kitchen and make some popcorn and grab something for us to drink and then we can go to my sitting room and watch a movie," she said. "If that's okay with everyone, I mean."

"Sure, I'll help you with the popcorn and drinks," offered Scott. Together they went downstairs and popped some popcorn and put it into a huge bowl and grabbed a twelve pack of sodas. When they got back to Sam's room, their brothers were arguing over which movie to watch.

"Knock it off or we watch a girly movie," threatened Sam. "I thought that we could watch something funny. Like a Jim Carey movie."

"That's a good idea, Sam," agreed Scott. Sam handed him the movie and he put it into the DVD player. She went back into her room and grabbed a couple of blankets. Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan sat together on the couch and Sam covered them up with a blanket. She and John sat in the oversized chair and covered up with the second blanket. They passed the popcorn around and drank their sodas as the movie started. By the time the first movie was over, Gordon and Alan were asleep.

"Good now we can watch a scary movie," said Scott in a whisper. Reaching into the bookshelf he pulled out a video that he'd hidden there. He put it into the DVD player and sat back down. Relaxing back into couch he smiled at his siblings. It wasn't long before all of them were asleep. Jeff came into the sitting room and smiled down at them all snuggled together on the couch and chair. He picked up the popcorn bowl as well as the pop cans. Quietly, he adjusted the blankets over them and shut the DVD player and television off. Looking back once more, he walked out to the hallway.

"Wake up everyone," called a voice. Startled the six kids jumped. Looking at each other they realized they were all stiff from the positions that they'd slept in. Stretching as they stood up, they grimaced at the popping noises as their joints slowly loosened. They quickly folded the blankets and rushed to their rooms to change into comfortable clothes for the flight to NYC.

Breakfast was a hurried affair as the plane still needed to be loaded and there were goodbyes to say.

"Grandma, we'll email you at least once a week. And we'll be home for Thanksgiving break and Christmas," Scott said as he noticed the tears in their Grandma's eyes.

Virgil went to his room and opened his cabinet and pulled out a painting that he hadn't shown Sam. Going back down to where everyone was gathered he silently handed his dad the painting that he'd done for him.

"That way you can see us whenever you want to," he said quietly.

"Grandma, this is for you," he said as he handed her the new painting. Turning bright red he ran to path leading to the runway. Moments later Sam caught up to him.

"You alright, Virg?" she asked softly. Sighing, he shook his head.

"I'm going to miss it here. I feel at peace and content herenow," he tried to explain.

"I understand. I just got used to everything and everyone. Now I'm going to have to readjust to a new school and make new friends," she said. "No one ever said life was easy, did they?" Looking back at the path, she saw the rest of their brothers and Jeff coming towards them.

"Everyone get to your seats. NYC is waiting on us," said their dad. The kids went to their regular seats and got buckled in as Jeff began his pre flight checklist. Soon they were taking off. The Tracy children all looked out their windows to get a last look at the home that they had just gotten used to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Thunderbirds or any of the Tracy family except Sam, who is truly of my own imagination.

**Author's Note:** Again, I'd like to thank those who have reviewed and the continued support of Bluegrass and fellowriverrat. I'd also like to thank several of my coworkers who unwittingly became characters in Chapter 9. Danielle, you're friendship and support of my story has been awesome.

The Tribeca Grand Hotel is a hotel in NYC that I researched for the Tracy's trip. I have never been to NYC but still wanted to make it authentic.

Chapter 11

"Dad, which hotel are we staying at in NYC?" asked Sam as she sat in the cockpit with her dad. John and the rest of her brothers had fallen asleep.

"I thought that we would stay at the Tribeca Grand Hotel," responded Jeff as he glanced at Sam. "Can you bring me a cup of coffee and a sandwich?" Sam nodded and made her way to the back of the plane to where they had a small fridge. Grandma had sent a couple of thermos of coffee for Jeff on the flight to New York. Grabbing a couple of sandwiches and an apple as well as a thermos, she made her way back to the cockpit. Handing the food and drink to her dad, she decided to go back to her seat and try to sleep.

"Dad, I'm going to try and get some sleep, okay?" she asked.

"Sure Sam. Are you feeling alright?" her dad asked. He was trying not to sound worried or smothering. He had Brains send her pain medications and the signed form stating that the nurse at school had permission to administer the medication should the need arise.

"Yeah Dad, I just want to get some rest so that I will be ready for the shopping that we're going to be doing in NYC," she said with a huge smile. Jeff groaned inwardly when he realized that Sam was going to make the most of the shopping and that the boys were not going to be too happy about waiting around while she picked out what she wanted. Giving Jeff a quick kiss on the cheek, she left the cockpit and returned to her seat. Instead of trying to squeeze by John and run the risk of waking him up she sat in the seats behind him and let the gentle sounds made by her sleeping brothers lull her to sleep.

"I dare ya to pull her hair," whispered a voice from behind Sam's seat.

"Nuh-uh, she'll pound me like she did John," retorted another whispered voice. As Sam began to wake up she realized that Alan and Gordon were behind her. She also knew that as usual Gordon was trying to get Alan to do the dirty work. Looking up to where John was sitting she was surprised to see him facing her with his arms on the back of the seats. Winking her eye, she let him know that she was aware of the Terrible Two. Slowly, she felt her long hair being pulled between the seats.

"GORDON AND ALAN! If you continue to pull my hair you will be very sorry. Alan was right, I will pound you but it will be worse than what John got," she warned in her quiet yet evil voice. Instantly her hair was released and she was on her feet and had her baby brothers cornered in their seats.

"Now as punishment what should I do to you?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing because we didn't pull hard," suggested Gordon as he looked at her innocently and Alan nodded his head in agreement.

"No, I think that as punishment, I will give you girl cooties," she said. "John, could you please hold Gordon so that I can give Alan my cooties?"

"Sure Sis," said John in a gleeful voice. He came around and held Gordon while Sam grabbed Alan and gave him a big wet juicy kiss on his face and then rubbed it in. Turning to Gordon, she did the same thing.

"YUCK, girl cooties!" both boys cried as they tried to rub the cooties off of their faces.

"Sorry boys but you can't rub them off. They can only be rubbed in and that makes them worse," giggled Sam. Virgil, John, and Scott all busted out laughing as they saw the expression of horror on their baby brothers' faces.

"Alright, I want everyone in their seats and fastened in, we're approaching the airport and will be landing shortly," said Jeff's voice over the intercom. Sitting down in their seats quickly and fastening the seat belts, Scott doubled checked everyone before doing his own. Before long the plane was landing and taxiing to a stop at a private airport that Jeff used when conducting business at Tracy Enterprises in NYC. After they had loaded everything into the limo that would take them to the hotel, Jeff completed his post flight work and moved the plane into its hangar. Soon the family was being shown the rooms that Jeff had reserved for them. Gordon and Alan would be sleeping in the same room as their dad while John, Scott, Sam, and Virgil would be in the next room. Sam was going to sleep on a rollaway bed that was being brought up.

"Since we had a long flight today, I thought that we could order room service and eat in my room tonight and then tomorrow we could go shopping. I have tickets to a Broadway show tomorrow evening and reservations to a nice restaurant with American cuisine," said Jeff as he and his kids sat in his room. He had made sure that Connie would make reservations at a restaurant that his children would eat the food. Alan and Gordon could be picky eaters when foreign food was introduced.

"When are we ordering dinner, Dad?" asked Scott just as his stomach gave a loud rumble. As if in response, Alan's stomach gave a similar rumble. The Tracy family looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Better order now before you two keel over from hunger," answered Jeff. "Look at the menu and write down what you want." After everyone had decided what they wanted for dinner, they gave their orders to Jeff. A short time later their dinner was served and they all sat down to eat a nice dinner together. Sam and Virgil had ordered grilled chicken breast with a salad and baked potato. John, Jeff, and Scott ordered steak with a salad and a baked potato. Alan and Gordon stuck with a cheeseburger and steak fries. They all had apple pie for desert. Feeling full and comfortable, they all sat on the beds and watched television until bed time.

"Lights out in one hour," said Jeff to the oldest as they headed to their room. He stood in the hall to make sure they got into their room and heard the locks on the door. Turning back into his room, he looked at Gordon and Alan.

"Alan, go take a shower before bed. Gordon, you take yours after Alan comes out," he said.

_Meanwhile_

Sam was in the middle of making her bed while her brothers flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Sam, why don't you just sleep on my bed?" John asked.

"Because you move around too much if there aren't six of us in the same bed," replied Sam. "Besides, it's not like I'm not right next to you anyway. My bed is not even an arm's length from you. I'll be out of the shower in twenty minutes then one of you can have it. I'll try not to use all the hot water." Grabbing her pajamas and her hairbrush, she headed into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she came out with her long hair pulled up into a ponytail that still reached past the middle of her back and her favorite pajamas on.

"Saved you guys a little bit of hot water," she said. "I just wouldn't want to be the last one in." Suddenly, all three of her brothers made a mad dash for the bathroom. Scott pushed his way in first and quickly closed the door and locked it.

"John, come here," said Sam. John walked over to her as Virgil walked back to his bed and began to sketch in a sketch pad that he'd brought.

"Sit outside the door. That way when Scott comes out you can rush in and lock the door before Virgil gets a chance," she whispered in John's ear. John decided to take her advice and quietly gathered his stuff while Virgil was distracted. Sam sat on John's bed and pretended to read an astronomy book that belonged to John. As soon as Scott opened the bathroom door, John grabbed his arm and pulled him out and quickly stepped in and locked the door. Scott stood looking at the door trying to understand how he had ended up in the room so quickly. Sam was sitting on John's bed howling with laughter at the expression on Virgil's face as he realized that the twins had conspired against him. Standing up, he caught Scott's eye and jerked his head towards Sam as she continued to laugh. Before she knew they were next to her, they quickly pinned her to the bed and tickled her.

"It's a shame Johnny ran into take his shower or he could be out here helping you," said Virgil as he and Scott continued their tickling torture.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry V-V-Virgil," she gasped as she tried to stop laughing. None of them were aware that John had rushed through his shower and was sneaking up on Virgil. Quietly, he grabbed Virgil and threw him onto the other bed and quickly began tickling him.

"You should know better than to pick on my twin, Virgil," he mock threatened. After a few minutes, John helped him up.

"Better go get into the shower and ready for bed," he said. Virgil grabbed his pajama bottoms and boxers and made his way to the bathroom. Scott and Sam were sitting on John's bed looking at the astronomy book and pointing out things that caught their interest. John pushed Sam over so that he could sit next to them and look at the book too. The phone next to Scott began to ring and he reached over to answer it.

"Dad, said that he wants ready for lights out in five minutes but he is trusting us to do it ourselves cus he doesn't want to leave Gordy and Ally alone," he relayed to Sam and John. Sam closed the book and climbed onto her bed as Scott went to his bed. John propped his pillows up and looked towards the window.

"Do you want me to open the curtains so that you can see out?" asked Sam. Before he could respond, she pulled the curtains back so that he could see the night sky.

"Goodnight guys," said Virgil and Scott together as they looked over at the twins.

"Goodnight Virg and Scott," said John and Sam as they continued to stare out the window. Scott leaned over and shut the lights out while Virgil shut off the television. After awhile the only sound in the room was the even and rhythmic breathing of the siblings.

Waking up to someone shaking him, John looked up and saw that Sam was sitting on his bed and shaking him.

"Time to get up for breakfast. Dad ordered for us and we have ten minutes to get dressed and get to his room," she informed him as he stretched out in his bed. "I'm going to dress in the bathroom and you guys can change out here." Picking up her clothes she went into the bathroom to change and quickly fix her hair. Within ten minutes, she had gotten dressed and put her hair into a French braid. Together they went to their dad's room to eat breakfast. When everyone was done, they went back to the correct room to brush their teeth. Meeting back out in the hall, the Tracy family went downstairs to the lobby to meet their limo.

"Before we go shopping, I have to stop at the office and drop off some paperwork," said Jeff as they got situated in the limo. "We'll shop for Sam's clothes first and then clothes for you boys. I also want to get your laptops while we are here so that you can use them at school. Not to mention all of your school supplies."

"Dad, can we stop at a bookstore? There are some foreign languages books that I would like to get as well as a few new astronomy books," asked Sam.

"Yeah, and I need some more sketch pads and pencils," added Virgil.

"Okay, we'll stop at a bookstore and hobby store. Anything else?" asked Jeff.

"Can we get back to you on that?" asked Scott. As everyone thought what else that they might need. The limo stopped and Jeff quickly got out of the car and ran the papers into the office building. The children sat in the car and waited patiently for him to return. A half hour passed and Jeff ran out to the car and climbed back in.

"Sorry kids," he apologized. "Driver, take us to the nearest shopping center."

"Everyone out," ordered Jeff as the limo came to a stop. "We'll be done in five hours but will be dropping off packages as we do our shopping." Together they walked into the shopping center. Sam went into her favorite store and picked out several pairs of blue jeans and some sweaters. She also picked out some more pajamas and a robe. For lazing around, she got a couple of athletic suits and several pairs of sweatpants and sweatshirts. The one store that she wouldn't let any of the guys go into was the lingerie store. She had her dad wait until everything had been rung up and put in a bag before he could come in and pay. All of them picked out a nice winter coat from an outdoor sporting good's store as well as their athletic shoes and a pair of snow boots. They each got three pairs of athletic shoes to last for awhile. They took Sam's packages to the limo and went back into the shopping center to get clothes for the boys. Within forty-five minutes the boys had picked out everything that they would need for the coming months. They made a second trip to the limo to drop off the packages.

The third trip in they stopped to eat at the food court before heading to the specialty shops. They stopped at the art and craft store to get Virgil's art supplies. Jeff bought enough to last him until December. At the bookstore they all scattered to the areas that held their interest. Sam and John each picked out several astronomy books that they could share. Sam picked out a few books on a foreign language that she was interested in learning. Virgil got a couple of music books and a book on painting. The three books Scott picked out were all about aviation and flight theory. Alan found several books on race cars and motorcycles. Gordon wandered back to the group with a book on the Olympics and three thick joke books. Jeff paid for their choices and they headed for the electronics store. Once inside he told the sales clerk that he needed six laptops that were top of the line. They finished that transaction and went back to the limo to drop everything off again.

"Now all we need to get is school supplies," said Jeff in a tired voice. He hated shopping and generally left it to someone else. Going to one last store, he bought everything that they would need until December. Finally, they were all in the limo and heading back to the hotel to get ready for dinner and the theater.

"I want all of you boys dressed in the suits and ties that you brought and dress shoes. Sam, wear one of the dresses you brought," said Jeff as they went into their hotel room.

"Yes, sir," responded the older children at once. Entering their room, Sam opened the garment bag that had their dress clothes in it. Carefully, she handed them out and took her dress to the bathroom to change. Coming back out into the room, she grabbed her nylons and dress shoes and makeup kit.

Twenty minutes later, she was dressed and had fixed her hair and had put just a touch of blush on her cheeks and just a hint of lipstick. She had arranged her hair in a loose bun and had a few tendrils framing her face. Opening the door just a crack she asked her brothers if they were decent.

"You can come out now Sam. We are all dressed but need help with our ties," said John as he came to the bathroom door.

She walked out and looked at how handsome all of her brothers were. She went to each of them and helped them with their ties and cufflinks. When they were all ready they went next door to wait with Gordon, Alan and their dad.

"Let's go," said Jeff as he looked over his children with pride. They were all dressed nicely and were behaving well. John looked at Sam and offered his arm to escort her to the limo. Giggling, Sam took it and stood tall and proud when they walked through the lobby. At the restaurant, Scott escorted her in while Virgil helped her into her chair and pushed her in. When they left the restaurant Gordon and Alan both escorted her to the limo. They were all having so much fun and enjoying their night out on the town.

When they got to the theater, Jeff surprised her and held out his arm.

"May I escort my lovely daughter to her seat?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why certainly you may Daddy," she replied with a giggle. The Tracy family had a wonderful evening that they would reminisce about for years to come. It was quite late when they returned to the hotel and both Gordon and Alan had fallen asleep. Jeff carried Gordon and Scott carried Alan. Virgil and John offered their arm to escort Sam back upstairs to their room. After she helped her dad get the younger boys into their pajamas and tucked into bed, she gave them a kiss and hug telling them sweet dreams. She then went to the next room and knocked. John opened the door and let her in. Her brothers had already changed into their pajamas and had hung their suits back in the garment bag. Sam quickly changed into her pajamas and washed her face and brushed her teeth before she hung up her dress and zipped the garment bag. She double checked that the door was locked and then went over to Scott and Virgil. Leaning over each of them she gave them a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Love you guys," she said as she went over to John's bed. She climbed up next to him and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek like she had the other two.

"Love you, John. More than you will ever know," she whispered as she realized that Scott and Virgil were beginning to dose off. "I still think Mom and Dad gave us the best gift of all-each other." John just pulled her closer to him and silently thanked their mom for saving Sam during the avalanche. He had been devastated to hear that their mother had died but when Sam had been unconscious and unresponsive he had felt like giving up. The only thing that kept him going was the dreams he had. His mother had said to hang on because Sam was fighting her way back to him.

Slowly, John began to drift off to sleep holding Sam in his arms. Once he was asleep, Sam eased out of his embrace and moved him so that he was lying in a more comfortable position and pulled his blankets up over him. She gave him a kiss goodnight and went to her bed. She laid down on her side so that she could see all three of her brothers as she fell asleep.

The next morning they quickly showered and got dressed and ready to head to their new school that was a one and one-half hour drive from NYC. Packing up everything from the rooms, they watched the bellhop take the luggage down to the limo. Sam noticed that Virgil had a small box in his hands and gave him a soft smile to encourage him.

"Um, before we head to school I have something that I want to give each of you," he said shyly. Looking at the floor, he passed out a painting to each of his siblings. "I wanted us to have something in our dorm room to remind us of home."

"This is wonderful," exclaimed John and Scott at the same time.

"I won't feel as lonely when I am alone in my room," said Gordon in a very subdued voice.

"Thank you Virgil. I wanted one of these after you gave the first one to Sam," Alan said. Sam went up to Virgil and whispered something in his ear that made him blush.

"Come on. We need to get going," said Jeff in a gruff voice. He was surprised that Virgil had kept quiet about the gifts that he had made for his brothers and sister. Though he had a feeling that Sam had known about it. They all climbed into the limo and were soon on their way to the new school.

Too quickly it seemed to the Tracy children, they arrived at the school. They walked with their father into the admissions office to find out what rooms they had been assigned and also to get a class schedule. The secretary led them to the boys' dorm and escorted them to their new rooms. They were all on the third floor and all grouped together.

"They kept us together," said Virgil with a shocked look on his face. Looking at their dad they were surprised to see the big grin on his face.

"I know that this was hard enough but I thought that all of you would feel better if you were next to each other," he explained to his children. They all went to him and gave him a big hug.

"Dad, you don't know how much this means to all of us," said Scott as their spokesperson. They went back downstairs and began to unload the limo and take their belongings to their rooms. Like they had been promised, John, Sam, and Virgil were on one side of the hallway and Gordon, Alan, and Scott were directly across from them. They would have those rooms until they graduated. Jeff stayed and helped them unpack their stuff and organize their rooms. Before he left he stopped at the admissions office and left Sam's pain medications and note from Brains. Giving his children a final hug, he climbed back into the limo and headed back to NYC.

"Guess we're on our own for now," said John as they watched the limo drive off. Alan and Gordon each sniffled and Sam turned towards them. She knelt down and drew them into her loving embrace.

"It's alright, you still have all of us even if you do miss Dad," Sam said softly. Truth be told this was harder on her than she thought it would be. She had noticed some of the funny looks that she had gotten when she went into the boys' dorm. The rest of their brothers joined in to comfort their baby brothers as well as each other. Feeling the other students staring at them, they headed back into their dorm rooms.

A short while later, they were called to dinner in the main dining hall. As they would do for the time that they were at the boarding school, they sat together. The students were told that lights out would be at 9:30P.M. no exceptions. The Tracy children made their way back to their dorm rooms and finished unpacking everything. Sam went to Gordon and Alan's rooms to make sure that they were ready for their first day of classes. She helped them to hang the uniforms they were expected to wear in the closet and organized their desks so that they knew where everything was. She waited on them to get ready for bed and then tucked them in. Telling them each goodnight she went to her own room to prepare for the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a restless night in her new room, Sam quickly got out of her bed and made it so that it would be nice and neat when she came back later. The headmaster had assigned her a room that had its own bathroom because she obviously couldn't share with the boys in the dorm. She took her shower and dressed in her school uniform. Lucky for her the girls were not required to wear skirts if they didn't want to. The school uniform consisted of black slacks and a red polo shirt. During the cooler temperatures they were allowed to wear a light weight jacket that had the school emblem on it.

Glancing at her schedule, she realized that her first class wasn't for another hour. Making sure that she had everything in her book bag that she'd need for the first part of the day. She looked around her room and made sure that it was organized the way that she wanted. Satisfied with everything, she grabbed her bag and went to Alan's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in," replied a muffled voice. Sam went in and looked around at the mess in his room.

"Alan, what happened in here?" asked Sam incredulously. Alan looked around a bit sheepishly.

"I couldn't find my favorite blanket that I always sleep with," he replied. Sam shook her head and began to clean up the clothes that were on the floor. Next she reorganized his desk and bookshelf. Finally, she double checked to make sure that he was wearing the right clothes for school.

"Let's go check on Gordon," said Sam. "But first let's make your bed." Together they made the bed and went to Gordon's room. Not finding it necessary to knock, Alan walked right in.

"ALAN, I'm not dressed!" exclaimed Gordon as he caught a glimpse of Sam in the door. Sam quickly reached out and pulled the door closed. Shaking her head, she walked over to John's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and invited her in.

"Are you ready?" asked Sam. Much like her room, John's room was organized with the bed made and everything in its correct place.

"As ready as I ever am in a new school," he replied. "What do you have for your first class? I have English with Ms. Edwards."

"That's my first class also. Since we have the same last name we'll be seated near each other if she seats in alphabetical order," she said. "Let's go check and make sure Gordon is ready. He wasn't dressed a few minutes ago." Knocking on Gordon's door, they waited for the all clear. Gordon opened the door and let them in. Alan was sitting at his desk looking at his class list.

"Morning Gordon, do you have everything ready?" asked John. "We need to get to the cafeteria so we can get breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Has anyone gone to wake up Virgil?" he asked. Realizing that they hadn't seen Scott yet they figured they better make sure that both of them were awake and ready to go to breakfast. Gordon and Alan went to Virgil's door while Sam and John went to Scott's door. Scott answered his door right away and was ready to go. There was no answer at Virgil's door so Scott went in to wake him up. A sudden shout caused the others in the hall to run in. Scott was holding his forehead as was Virgil.

"Geez, Scott what'd you scare me like that for," said Virgil from his bed. He cautiously rubbed his head where it had hit Scott's.

"Virg, it's time to get up and I didn't try to scare you," retorted Scott. He lowered his hand and glowered at Virgil. "I'm going to have Dad send you the loudest alarm clock on the market to wake your lazy butt up. Now get up and get dressed. Breakfast in ten minutes so hurry up and we'll wait on you." They left Virgil in his room to get dressed and stood out in the hallway. As the other boys in the dorm walked by they gave Sam a weird look. Finally, she had enough and went into her room to wait until Virgil was ready.

"Come on Sam," called John as Virgil joined them in the hall. Making sure that their doors were shut and locked as they passed them, the group headed to the cafeteria. Once inside the cafeteria, they got in line to get their food and found a table off by itself large enough for the six of them. Sam couldn't help but notice the looks her brothers got from the girls especially John, Scott, and Virgil. She also noticed the glares that the same girls gave her. She tried to smile at them in a friendly manner to no avail. Sitting down, they all began to eat in silence trying not to notice the looks coming from the other tables.

"This is stupid," said Sam in a quiet voice to her brothers. "We always talk at meal times at home and we're going to do it here too." After that the rest of them felt relaxed enough that they carried on their typical conversations. All to soon it was time for them to leave the safety of each other and head to their classes.

"We'll see you at lunch time," said Sam to Gordon and Alan as they walked to the building where their classes were. As the older siblings watched them walk off, they gave a small sigh.

"Guess we'd better get to our classes," said Scott. The others nodded and headed to the correct building to find their class. John and Sam walked together to their English class and sat next to each other. Ms. Edwards was sitting at her desk going over the day's lesson. When the bell rang she stood up and looked at the class expectantly.

"Good Morning, Ms. Edwards," said the class.

"Good Morning, students and welcome to my class," she said. "I see that there are some new faces here this semester. John Tracy and Samantha Tracy, please come to the front of the class." Sam and John got up and walked to the front of the class and looked at the floor.

"It is customary in our school that new students tell the class something about themselves. Now can you introduce yourselves and tell us what your favorite classes and hobbies or sports that you may have?" asked Ms. Edwards. "Your files say that you two are fraternal twins, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Sam.

"Samantha, why don't you start first," encouraged Ms. Edwards as she realized that her new students were shy.

"My name is Samantha Tracy but everyone calls me Sam. I don't have one favorite class but two and they are English and whatever foreign language I am studying at the time. At my old school I was on the cross-country team, the soccer team, and the gymnastics team. The hobby that I pursue is astronomy."

"Tracy, you're not by chance related to Jefferson Tracy the former astronaut, are you?" asked Ms. Edwards curiously.

"Yes, ma'am, he's our father," replied Sam somewhat quietly. She hated when people asked if she was related to the famous former astronaut. To her he was just her protective and loving dad.

"How many other Tracy children are here at the school?" asked Ms. Edwards.

"There are six of us total. Five brothers and myself," she replied.

"John, would you mind telling us about yourself?" Ms. Edwards asked. She was curious as to why he seemed so withdrawn and quiet. It didn't escape her attention that Sam gave his hand a quick squeeze of reassurance. Keeping his eyes on the floor he began.

"I'm John Tracy. My favorite subjects are math and science. At my old school I was on the soccer team and the gymnastics team. Like Sam, my hobby is astronomy," he said in a low voice. He had heard some laughter when he said that he had been on the gymnastics team. Sam was by his side glaring at those who had laughed. Obviously the ones that had laughed had no idea how much work went into training on a gymnastics team or how much strength and endurance was required just to get through an exercise.

"Thank you, John and Samantha, for giving us some insight into who you are," said Ms. Edwards. With their eyes downcast, they walked back to their seats when a boy bigger than John stuck his foot out in the aisle and tripped him. John didn't see the boy's foot until he tripped and fell to the floor with a loud thump. His forehead hit the floor and momentarily stunned him. Before she was aware of what she was doing, Sam grabbed the boy by his shirt.

"What did you do that for? He hasn't done anything to you but you decide that it would be fun to hurt someone because he isn't big and lazy like you," exclaimed an irate Sam.

"Miss Tracy that is enough, release your hold on Mr. Baldwin's shirt," demanded Ms. Edwards. Shaking with anger, Sam let go of his shirt and turned to help John to his feet.

"You'd think he'd be better on his feet if he was on the gymnastics team," whispered the boy identified as Mr. Baldwin. Full of righteous anger, Sam turned around and looked down at the boy.

"Say one more thing about my brother and I'll hurt you," said Sam in her deadly quiet voice.

"What sissy boy can't stick up for hims…" that was all he got out before Sam punched him in his jaw and knocked him to the floor. Before anyone could respond both of them were trying to land punches on the other. With a fierce struggle, Ms. Edwards was able to pull Sam off of the boy.

"I want all three of you to go to the headmaster's office," stormed a very angry Ms. Edwards. "The first day of school and you're already fighting. Now go." Quietly they all grabbed their book bags and left the room and headed to the main office to see the headmaster.

"Sam, you should have ignored it," said John as they walked across the lawn.

"He had no right to trip you nor could I ignore it," she responded angrily. They soon reached the office and reported to the secretary.

"Ms. Edwards sent us to see the headmaster," said Mr. Baldwin in what he thought was an angelic voice.

"Did you cause another fight with a new student, Daniel?" asked the secretary.

"No, ma'am. The new kid wasn't watching where he was walking," lied Daniel. A sudden growl came from Sam as she tensed up to hit him again. John grabbed her arm and held her against him.

"Ignore it Sam," he warned. Suddenly, Sam slumped in his arms and grabbed her head, groaning. She closed her eyes and tried to fight the pain that was beginning to course through her head. John wasn't ready to suddenly support her weight and together they fell to the floor. Sam just leaned back against him groaning in pain.

"J-J-John, it h-h-hurts. Make it s-s-stop," pleaded Sam in an anguished voice. Looking up at the secretary, he turned Sam's face into the side of his neck to shield her eyes from the light.

"She needs her pain medication, Ms. Robinson," begged John. He knew that her headaches only got worse from the onset. "The nurse has our dad's consent to administer it and she needs it now." At that time the headmaster came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on out here?" he demanded.

"Ms. Edwards sent us here because Samantha punched me and we ended up fighting," said Daniel in an attempt to sabotage Sam and John's version of the story. "Now they're pulling some stunt to get out of being punished."

"All three of you to my office now," the headmaster demanded. John was trying to help Sam to her feet and get her into the office. Daniel had already followed the headmaster in.

"John, I'm…going …to be…sick," whispered Sam as she tried to swallow back the feeling of puking. Quickly grabbing a trashcan and placing it in front of her, John helped her maintain her balance as she heaved everything she had eaten for breakfast into the trashcan.

"John and Samantha Tracy get in here now," called the headmaster.

"Headmaster, Samantha is vomiting right now. I think she needs to go to the sick room," answered Ms. Robinson.

"I want them in here right now," came the response. Leaning heavily on John, Sam walked into the headmaster's office and weakly sat down in a chair and closed her eyes in the bright room. John sat in a chair next to her.

"Miss Tracy, you will open your eyes and stop this pretending to get out of trouble," the headmaster demanded in a loud voice that caused Sam to wince in pain. Slowly, Sam opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Mr. Baldwin states that you punched him in an unprovoked attack. Is that true?" he asked.

"No, sir. He tripped John as we were walking back to our seats after Ms. Edwards had us introduce ourselves to the class and we told them that both of us had been on the gymnastics team at our old school," she said quietly in an attempt to ease the headache that was reaching her highest level of pain tolerance. "As a result, John hit his head on the floor. When I asked Mr. Baldwin why he would do something like that he called my brother a sissy boy. That is when I punched him and then we fell to the floor and began punching each other. I received just as many blows as he did. Please may I go get my medicine from the nurse?"

"Miss Tracy, I made special arrangements in assigning you a room next to your brothers and this is how you behave. I will be contacting your father about your behavior," he said. "As punishment the three of you will have a week's worth of detention for one and one-half hour each afternoon before dinner." Finally the pain became too much for Sam to handle and with a blood curdling scream, she grabbed her head and collapsed to the floor unconscious. John was quickly at her side trying to wake her up.

"Sam, wake up. Please let me know that you're alright," he pleaded. Getting no response he slid his arms underneath her legs and neck and picked her up. "Headmaster, may I please take my sister to the nurse's office now?" The headmaster quickly stood up and led them to the nurse's station. He had thought that Sam was acting in an effort to get out of trouble. He shuddered to think what her father would say when he found out. Mr. Tracy had paid an extra amount of money to the school to keep his children in the same dorm next to each other with a promise of more each year. The headmaster wasn't willing to see that money disappear. Yet, when John and Sam reported what had happened today, they just might be able to get their dad to pull them out of the school and go to another.

"Nurse, we need you to take care of Samantha Tracy," said the headmaster. After John had placed Sam on one of the beds he turned to look at the headmaster.

"We tried to warn you that she needed her pain medication. I'm sure our father told you that she suffered a fractured skull seven weeks ago and had to have emergency surgery to reduce the swelling in her head," said John in a voice that shook with anger and worry. "If anything happens to Sam because you didn't respond quick enough I will make sure our father knows exactly what happened. Turning his attention back to Sam, he watched as the nurse prepared to give her an injection of pain medication.

"John, how long does this medicine affect Samantha?" asked the nurse so she could document it.

"Depending on how bad the headache is she could be out for at least five to eight hours," responded John. "This headache was one of the bad ones that caused her to vomit while we were in the main office." The nurse quickly wrote some notes in Sam's chart and looked at John.

"You may go back to class, John," said the nurse.

"Ma'am, I would prefer to stay here with my twin," he responded.

"There really is no need for you to miss your classes. So take yourself to your class. I'll write you a note to get into class," the nurse stated firmly. Seeing no way to change her mind he took the note and headed back to the main office and grabbed his and Sam's book bags.

"Ms. Robinson, the nurse gave me a note to get into class but I really need to put Sam's book bag in my room until she can get it later. Would you please write me a note stating that?" asked John politely. Ms. Robinson quickly wrote him a note and sent him on his way. After putting Sam's books into his room, he went to his next class that just happened to be math. The rest of the morning quickly passed and soon it was time for lunch. Thinking about Sam, John made his way through the cafeteria line and sat down at the table where they ate breakfast and waited for his brothers to join him.

"Where's Sam?" asked Scott as he joined John. "How did you get that bump on your forehead?"

"In the nurse's office," responded John distractedly. "I tripped and fell this morning." Gordon, Alan, and Virgil all sat down when John was talking.

"What do you mean Sam's in the nurse's office?" they all asked.

"She got into a fight and then got a really bad headache just as we got to the headmaster's office," explained John. The boys all looked around at each other in amazement. They knew that for Sam to get into a fight one of them had to be threatened or hurt. Scott realized that someone had tripped John and Sam had defended him.

"Who'd she fight and why?" asked Scott.

"Some kid named Daniel in our English class. She punched him after he tripped me and I fell to the floor and then he started to call me sissy boy because I was on the gymnastics team," he explained.

"Which one is it?" Virgil asked as he looked around the cafeteria.

"Nuh-uh, little brother, I'm not pointing him out. Sam and I have already been assigned a week's worth of detention after our last class and before dinner," answered John. He knew that if pointed Daniel out his brothers would go after him. You just didn't mess with a Tracy unless you had a death wish. After they finished their lunch, they took their trays to the counter where the dishwashers took them. Suddenly, John was shoved from behind and hit his side against the ledge where they put the trays.

"Ouch," he cried out inadvertently. Looking back at him, his brothers saw his grimace of pain as he clutched his side.

"What happened?" asked Alan. John just shook his head and began to walk away with his brothers.

"Hey sissy boy! Where's your protector? I don't see her around," taunted Daniel with his cronies surrounding him. John tensed up as he heard the taunt. Turning around he looked at Daniel and shook his head.

"I refuse to sink to your level, Daniel," he replied quietly. He turned back around and began to walk with his brothers again when suddenly Daniel grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. Without any warning, Daniel punched John as hard as he could in the stomach. John went down with no fight left in him. He could only lie there and gasp for breath. Alan and Gordon had no qualms about going after someone bigger than them when one of their siblings had been threatened or hurt. Landing some blows before Daniel's cronies stepped in, they managed to give Daniel two black eyes and a busted lip. As soon as the other bullies began to punch on Alan and Gordon, Scott and Virgil jumped into the fray. The four of them quickly subdued the bullies just as the headmaster walked up.

"Tracy children and Daniel, Michael, Chris, and Zach, I want you in my office now," he bellowed over the excited voices of the other students. Gordon grabbed his and John's book bags while Virgil and Scott helped John to his feet. They all followed the headmaster back to the office.

"Explain yourself," demanded the headmaster as he glowered at John. "This is the second time today that you've been in here for fighting."

"I had put my tray on the counter when Mr. Baldwin began to taunt me. I told him that I would not sink to his level and walked away. That was when he spun me around and punched me as hard as he could in the stomach knocking me on the ground," explained John.

"How did the rest of you get involved?" prompted the headmaster.

"We went after that boy when he hit John," continued Gordon and Alan. "Then his friends started to hit us and then Virgil and Scott came to our defense."

"Due to the fact that all of you have been in a fight on the first day of school, I have no alternative but to call your father," said the headmaster. "Daniel, you and your friends' parents will be getting a phone call this evening. The four of you will be expelled from this school because trouble just seems to follow you. Now go pack your stuff, you will be expected to be picked up in the morning." Daniel and his friends left the room while the Tracy brothers sat there and awaited their punishment.

"Boys, I know that Daniel and his friends provoked you but I cannot allow fighting on campus. As punishment you will all have a week's worth of detention as well as the phone conference with your father this evening. John, your original punishment stands and no additional added seeing as how you tried to walk away. Now go back to class." Silently they all stood and headed to their classes. By the time dinner came the school was buzzing with the news of not one but two fights that involved the Tracy children. After dinner the brothers headed for the nurse's office to check on Sam.

"May we visit with Sam, please?" asked John politely.

"She's not awake yet, John," said the nurse.

"We just want to make sure that she is okay," he said a little more forcefully. He had been kept away from his sister long enough today and wasn't going to back down now. Scott put a restraining hand on John's shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"I'll let you visit with her for five minutes," said the nurse when she saw how worried the brothers were for their sister. She led them to Sam's bed and pulled the drape to allow them some privacy. John was by her side first and was holding her hand.

"Come on Sam. It's time to wake up and join us," said John in a whisper. "You've been asleep all day." Scott stood at the head of her bed and brushed his fingers through her hair. Virgil held her other hand and was rubbing it between his own hands. Gordon and Alan just rubbed her upper arms. They were content to be surrounded by their brothers while comforting their sister. A quiet groan made them all pause and stare at Sam. Thinking that she'd fallen asleep again, they resumed what they'd been doing to soothe her. Another groan and John looked down into his sister's eyes.

"About time you wake up," he teased her. He kept his voice low so that she wouldn't suffer anymore. The nurse walked in to let them know that their time was up.

"Sam's awake," said Alan. "Can she go back to the dorm?" The nurse checked Sam's vitals and asked how she felt.

"I'm hungry and a little tired," she answered truthfully.

"Do you think that you're able to go back to your room?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied. "I have five brothers to help me if I need it." The nurse agreed to release her after she ate a sandwich and a banana. When Sam was done eating she cautiously stood up and made sure that she was okay. Once she was satisfied that she wouldn't get sick or dizzy she began to walk out of the nurse's office with her brothers. They got to the dorm and took the elevator up to the third floor. Sam was guided to her room and told to go change into her pajamas and brush her teeth. Still feeling tired she didn't argue. Finished with her nightly routine, she came out of the bathroom. Her brothers had already turned down her bedclothes and were on hand to tuck her into bed. She gratefully climbed in and drifted off to sleep again. Each of her brothers gave her a kiss on the cheek and a slight hug.

"Goodnight Sam," they said as they left her room. Out in the hall, the boys said their goodnights.

"Virgil, set your alarm clock on the opposite side of the room," Gordon wisecracked as he went into his room. Scott waited in the hall until all of his brothers' doors were closed.

The rest of the week went smoothly and all six of the Tracy children finished their detention. After that first day no one messed with them. Rumors had been spread that they had beaten Daniel and his cronies so bad that their parents transferred them to another school. Jeff spoke to his children and admonished them for fighting. He made them promise not to do it again. Properly chastised they agreed.

The semester flew by and soon it was time for the kids to return to Tracy Island. They had two weeks to enjoy their friends and family before heading back to school. To ensure the most of the time allotted Jeff picked them up right after the end of the last day of school. He had flown to NYC the night before and was ready to fly back as soon as the kids were packed.

"Dad, can we stop in at the farm?" asked Sam as they boarded the plane.

"Sure, I think that I can arrange that with the pilot," he teased her.

"When we get to California, can we stop and do our Christmas shopping?" she asked next. Jeff groaned out loud.

"Honey, do we have to?" he asked. He hated shopping and he knew the crowds would be bad but he also knew that the kids would need a chance to do their shopping. "Alright, we can stop at the farm but can we do the shopping at a mall in Kansas?"

"That's fine, Dad," agreed Sam. Looking at John, she prodded his shoulder and lay her head against him. "One day I'll have all those lumps worked out." Happy and content that she was heading home for a few weeks she fell asleep.

"Sam, wake up, we're in Kansas," whispered Scott from behind her. Looking out the window she could see that it was dark outside.

"What time is it Scott?" she asked.

"It's about 10:00P.M. We're trying to let the Gordy and Alan sleep so be quiet," he warned. "We'll be landing in about five minutes."

Thirty minutes later, the plane was in the hangar and the kids were in the SUV ready to go. Jeff climbed into the driver's seat and smiled back at his kids. He had really missed them while they were gone even though they had all contacted him to keep him up-to-date on sports and in Virgil's case art and music. He had notified the caregiver of the farm that they would be coming in tonight and to please have their rooms ready. Pulling into the driveway, the oldest kids looked at each other as if to say that they were finally home. Jeff and Scott carried Alan and Gordon to their room and tucked them in. Virgil and Scott went into their room as John and Sam went into their own room. Not feeling tired; Sam went back to John's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called. Peering into the dark room, she saw him at his window seat looking out at the stars. He was leaning against the wall and had his long legs stretched out before him to the opposite wall. She sat down and leaned against him and stretched out her own legs. Over the course of the semester they had all grown. John had bypassed Sam in height. Not by much just enough to rub it in. As she leaned back he wrapped his arms around her to help ward off the chill from the window.

"I figured that you'd be sitting here and looking out at the stars," she said quietly. "Have you talked to Mom yet?"

"Yeah, I've already talked to Mom. I did that as soon as I sat down." His voice cracked with emotion. He buried his face in her hair as he tried not to cry. "Sam, remember on the island when you told Gordy to let it out and grieve for Mom?" She nodded her head gently. "I wanted to wait until now so that I could let go. Sam, I miss her so much and then I feel guilty that she died and we survived. Sometimes, it hits me how close I came to losing you. It was bad enough losing Mom but if I had lost you I would have lost the will to live. Promise me that you'll never leave me." Turning enough to look in his eyes, Sam held his face in her hands as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

"John, I will never leave you but one day you'll find a woman to love and spend your life with just as I will find a man to love. I hope that we will always be close but our lives will change as we get older," she told him softly. John looked deep into her eyes and nodded.

"Things will change won't they?" he asked. "Do you think all of us will grow apart?"

"I know our bond, the bond between the six of us, is too strong to be broken," she responded honestly. She ran her fingers through his hair to help ease the anxiety on his handsome face. "No matter what happens later, remember that I will always love and be here for you." Standing up she turned towards him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and held him against her in a loving embrace.

"Goodnight Sam," he said. "And thanks." He watched her leave his room. Listening carefully, he heard her get into bed and shut off her light. Soon, he heard the sounds that he knew would come. He carefully and quietly walked out of his room and into hers. Without a word he climbed into her bed next to her and held her close as she cried.

"Shh. It's okay Sam we have a long time before we're grown up," he said quietly.

"I don't want to lose my best friend and brother ever," she cried into his shoulder.

"You won't Sam because I don't want to lose my best friend and sister ever, either," he reassured her. Softly she continued to cry until she fell asleep and not wanting to let go of his comfort John fell asleep holding her close to him. Before his family woke up, John walked back to his room and snuggled beneath his blankets and fell asleep.

"Wake up," shouted Scott from the hallway. Sam peered out of her room and Scott saw her. "It was your idea to go shopping so get dressed so we can go. Dad's taking us out for breakfast." They all got dressed in a hurry and shoved their dirty clothes in a duffel bag that Sam had in her closet. Quickly they remade their beds and ran downstairs where their dad was waiting to leave.

"Sorry Dad," said the kids as they zipped up their coats and put their hats and gloves on. Making sure they had their stuff they all headed to the SUV. Later as they pulled into the shopping center Jeff turned to give some last minute instructions.

"I'm giving you two hours to get your shopping done so that we can get home by mid afternoon," he told them. "I will take Gordon and Alan with me. Scott and Virgil, you two are to stay together. John and Sam, you two stay together. We meet back here at 11:00A.M. Oh, and you'll need this." Smiling at his children he handed them each five hundred dollars to buy gifts for each other and the rest of their family and friends.

"Thanks Dad," said six awe struck voices at once. Quickly, the groups scattered after they tucked their money into their front jeans pocket where no one could steal it. Two hours later they met back at the arranged meeting place. They all were bursting with secrets and holiday spirit. They quickly loaded the SUV and got settled so that they could head to the airport. After they loaded the plane and had got settled for their flight they were still all in the holiday spirit.

"Dad can you put this cd into the CD player?" asked Sam as her dad checked her seat belt.

"I'll play it but it can't be really loud, deal?" he answered as he took the cd. As he walked to the cockpit he put the cd in and started the Christmas music cd that she had bought while doing her shopping. As Jeff began to fly to their island home, the children were sitting in the passenger area singing Christmas carols and playing games together. Looking back from his seat in the cockpit, Jeff smiled at his children's cheerfulness.

"Thanks Lucy for leaving me six wonderful reminders of you."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who have taken the time to review. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than normal and that it took longer to get posted. With finals and getting sick on top of that sleep was more important- sorry.

Chapter 13

By late afternoon, the Tracy children caught a glimpse of Tracy Island as their father brought the plane in for its final approach. Finally, the plane taxied to a stop and Jeff shut down the small plane and opened the door and lowered the steps. There was a mad dash for the door as the children fought to be the first one off of the plane.

"Get out of the way!"

"No, you move. I was here first!" A strong hand reached into the mob of children and pulled them all back.

"I will go first then Scott, John, Sam, Virgil, Gordon, and finally Alan," ordered Jeff as he began to step off the plane. Scott looked at his younger siblings and smirked as he walked down the steps.

"He's going into the pool," said Gordon to the rest of his brothers and sister. Everyone agreed as the remaining children got off the plane. Once outside, they walked back to help unload their luggage and shopping bags. Together they got everything back to the house and up to their rooms. They left the unpacking for later in their haste to find their grandma. They all ran back down to kitchen.

"Grandma, we're home!" exclaimed all six kids at once as they swarmed around her. They each gave her a hug and a kiss.

"What's for dinner? We're starving," said Scott and Alan together.

"Dinner will be done in about thirty minutes. I fixed fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, salad, and for dessert apple pie and a pumpkin pie," said their grandma. Just hearing what was for dinner caused all six children's mouths to water.

Sam decided to go back to her room and unpack her stuff and hide the presents that she had bought for her family. Reorganizing her room and laying her school books on her desk, she relaxed and thought that she was glad that the semester was over. They had all done well academically. No one got lower than a "B" average in any of their courses. Sam and Scott were on the cross-country team. Sam, Scott, Gordon, John, and Virgil all made the soccer team for their division. Jeff had located a swim instructor in the town nearest the school that Gordon went to every morning for two hours before breakfast and one hour every afternoon during his free period. Virgil was also involved in the music programs at the school during special functions. Before the holidays had started the school had a holiday concert in which Virgil had a solo on the piano. He had received a standing ovation. Scott video taped it so their dad and grandma could watch it during break. All in all it was a good semester.

Looking at her watch she realized it was dinner time. She rushed downstairs and joined her family at the kitchen table. She quickly sat down between John and Virgil just as Tin-Tin sat down next to Alan. Jeff began the meal by passing the food around to everyone. The conversations all began at once just like it had been before the siblings went away to school. Jeff looked at his mother with a smile on his face. It was easy to read his expression. He was glad to have his children back at home and to hear the antics that they had pulled while at school. He was pleased to note that Sam's severe headaches had abated and that she managed the occasional mild headache with nothing. She chose to just let it go away on its own. After dinner, Sam and TinTin helped Grandma clear the table and do the dishes. The boys headed down to the beach for a race.

"Come on TinTin. Let's go see what the boys are up to," said Sam as they finished the dishes. "Wait one minute though. I want to get my telescope and a blanket. I haven't had a chance to do any stargazing since the summer." She quickly ran to her room and grabbed her telescope case off of its shelf. They stopped in the kitchen and quickly grabbed enough bottled waters for all of them and tossed them into a small cooler. Five minutes later they were on the beach watching the boys playing in the surf.

"Hey guys, we brought you something to drink," called TinTin shyly. She was slowly readjusting to the playful siblings. Alan ran up to her first. Looking down at the sand he mumbled a thank you.

"Ahh, does little Alan have a crush on someone?" teased Gordon as he watched Alan's face turn bright red. Suddenly, Gordon was lying on his back with Alan on top of him.

"Stop it Gordy. I just said thank you," snarled Alan. He was definitely working himself into a major fit. Scott quickly grabbed Alan while Sam and John dragged Gordon off a little ways from the group.

"Knock it off Gordy. Leave Alan and TinTin alone. All that you're doing is making them uncomfortable," snapped Sam. She didn't want their first night home to be ruined with bad feelings.

"John, I brought my telescope down so we could get some stargazing in," she said as Gordon ran off. TinTin and Virgil had spread out the blanket and sat down to watch the sunset. Sam and John walked over to the blanket and sat down next to them. Sam leaned against Virgil.

"Getting any inspirations for your next work of art?" Sam said softly. Virgil looked over at her and grinned. He realized that she was watching him look around with his artistic eye.

"I've got a few things in mind," he admitted. Before long everyone was sprawled out on the oversized blanket watching the sun sink over the horizon and the stars slowly twinkle in the evening sky. Basking in the moment, they all realized how happy they were to be with each other. Tin-Tin felt even closer to the group and was glad that they would be home for a couple of weeks.

"Sam, where's the telescope?" asked John as he stood up.

"Next to the cooler," she said just as she pushed Virgil down and used him for a pillow.

"Glad to know that I can fill in for John once in awhile," he quipped.

"Sam, I have the telescope set up," called John from a bit further down the beach. Sighing, Sam got up and went to her twin. They took turns looking into the night sky and making comments about what they were seeing. Neither of them heard a certain redhead sneaking up behind them with a cold bottle of water with its cap off. Just as the bottle was raised over the heads of two unsuspecting stargazers another shadow came darting forward pushing the redhead down in the sand.

"GET OFF OF ME!" shouted a startled Gordon. He didn't know what had hit him. Looking up into the smiling face of Scott he realized that he wasn't as stealthy as he had thought. John and Sam had turned to see Scott on top of Gordon and the open bottle of water just beyond Gordon's hand. Looking at each other they knew that Scott had saved them from the cold water shower.

"Well John, what should we do with the brat this time?" asked Sam as she motioned for Scott to stand up so she could sit on Gordon.

"Sis, I think that you have the devious mind. What do you think?" he countered as he sat on Gordon's legs. The only part of his body that he could move now was his arms and head.

"Guys, um you're squashing me down here," moaned Gordon as the twins continued to go back and forth in their discussion on what to do to him. Feeling as if the older kids had outnumbered them too many times, Alan and Tin-Tin had crept up behind the twins and knocked them off of Gordon. Seizing the opportunity to escape, Gordon jumped up and ran down the beach with Tin-Tin and Alan.

"Let's give them a head start," said Sam as she looked to her brothers. With a nod of her head, Sam, Scott, John, and Virgil all raced after the Terrible Two and Tin-Tin. In next to no time they had caught the three and had pinned them to the ground and began to tickle them.

"KIDS, WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled a voice from back where they had been sitting. They all jumped up and began running back up the beach.

"It's time to come in and get ready for lights out," said Jeff as one by one the kids reached him. John and Sam packed up her telescope while Scott and Virgil shook out the blanket and refolded it. Gordon grabbed the cooler and Alan and Tin-Tin picked up the used water bottles and carried them back to the house to be disposed of. The Tracy children told Tin-Tin goodnight and headed to their rooms.

Once in her room, Sam put her telescope back on its shelf. Deciding that she wanted a shower she went into her ensuite and quickly took a shower and changed into her pajamas. After brushing her teeth she tidied up her bathroom and shut the lights off. She walked over to her windows and looked out at the stars and said a quiet goodnight to her mother. Climbing up in her bed she folded her comforter down towards the foot of her bed and opted to just cover herself with a sheet and light weight blanket. Moments after shutting off her bedside lamp she was asleep. When her dad came around for lights out, he straightened up her blankets. After brushing a few stray tendrils of hair out of her face he quietly left.

A soft but insistent rapping on the door woke Scott up the next morning. Groaning he looked at his clock and saw that it was only 6:00A.M. The knocking continued and he stumbled to his balcony door and opened it. Sam was standing there dressed in her running shorts and a tank top. Her running shoes were her slung over her shoulders.

"Scott, I'm going down to the beach for a run before it gets too hot," said Sam. "Do you want to join me?"

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready," he replied as he closed the door. Sam headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab some bottled waters to take with them. While she was waiting she ate a granola bar and drank some orange juice that Kyrano offered her.

"Thanks Kyrano," she said appreciatively. She was still getting used to having him around. After she was finished she took her glass to the sink and rinsed it out. She then headed out to the pool deck and sat in one of the lounge chairs and quickly put on her shoes. Ten minutes later she and Scott were on the beach doing their warm-ups and stretches.

"How far do you want to run?" asked Scott.

"I think that a lap around the island would be about what we would normally run," replied Sam. "Do you think that you're up for it?" Not even giving her the benefit of a response he began to jog down the beach. She easily caught up to him and matched his pace. About half way around the island they stopped and drank their water before starting out again. They completed their lap back at the house where they both kicked off their shoes and socks and dove into the pool to cool off. After swimming a couple of laps they sat on the pool steps and relaxed.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Sam. Scott looked at her and nodded. Standing up she held out her hand to help him stand up. Together they walked to the lounge chairs where Kyrano had discreetly left them a couple of towels to dry off with. Grabbing their shoes and socks they made their way up to their balconies so they could go in and shower and change into clean clothes.

The rest of the week played out the same way. Scott and Sam began their mornings with a lap around the island. All of them worked out in the gym for strength and endurance training. Afternoons were reserved for the pool and beach. Evenings were spent on the beach stargazing and some nights they had a bonfire for roasting marshmallows and hotdogs as well as just being together. Tin-Tin was always included and often joined in the fun. She learned different things about astronomy from John and Sam. She quickly realized that Sam was the more outgoing of the twins even though she was still quiet compared to Scott, Gordon, and Alan. Virgil was quiet like John and Sam.

The two days before Christmas were chaotic. Grandma and Kyrano were busy preparing all sorts of food for Christmas dinner as well as doing all of the baking. Jeff and Brains disappeared for hours at a time not that the kids missed them as they were busy wrapping the presents that they'd bought for each other. Finally, Christmas Eve arrived and everyone discreetly placed the gifts that they'd bought under the Christmas tree. Presents were scattered all around the tree. The evening was spent singing carols and reminiscing about Christmas' past.

"Alright, bed time kids. Santa can't come if you're not in bed," said Jeff. Alan still believed in Santa even if the older kids did not. Alan ran to his dad and gave him a quick hug goodnight. He gave his grandma a hug and a kiss before he ran out of the lounge and to his room. The rest of the children followed suit. Before long all of the Tracy siblings were sound asleep. Jeff and Grandma hurriedly put out the "Santa" gifts that had been hidden in a spare room that the kids knew nothing about. After everything was set up and placed just right, Jeff and his mother gave each other a hug and went to their rooms.

"DAD! Come on. Santa was here come on," demanded a very eager Alan. Even through the closed door his voice was loud and clear.

"I'm coming, hold on," grumbled a still half asleep Jeff. Grabbing his robe he stumbled to the door and was instantly grabbed by the hand.

"Let's go. Come on," ordered Alan as he tugged his dad down the stairs and to the lounge. Sitting on the couch looking equally tired were the rest of the family. Virgil and Sam were leaning against each other half asleep. Scott was next to Virgil and was leaning on the arm of the couch. John had his head in Sam's lap and had his legs hanging off the edge of the couch. Gordon was sitting on the floor eyeing the presents and sneaking towards them fully aware that his older brothers and sister weren't paying attention to him. Grandma, Kyrano, Tin-Tin, and Brains were seated around the lounge. Grandma and Kyrano had brought in coffee and hot chocolate for everyone to enjoy. Jeff gratefully accepted a steaming hot cup of coffee and sat down in a vacant chair.

Grandma began to hand out the presents. Tin-Tin was surprised when she received gifts everyone. Virgil had painted a picture of her, Gordon, and Alan playing on the beach. Sam and John had given her a couple of astronomy books. Gordon gave her a bag of tricks to play on people. Alan gave her a charm bracelet that he'd thought was pretty. Scott had bought a few charms to put on it. Jeff gave her a gift certificate to go shopping when she next went to the mainland. She was pleased to be accepted into this wonderful family.

Alan and Gordon had torn through the paper on their gifts. They barely read the tag to see who got the gift for them. Sam, John, Virgil, and Scott had chipped in and bought a wetsuit and mask and fin set for Gordon. Alan received some race cars that could be taken apart and rebuilt. "Santa" had brought a small motorcycle for Alan to ride on some of the tracks that were being made around the island and its interior. He was also given the proper riding gear complete with a helmet and gloves. The older Tracy kids got cds, DVDs, and books to fit their tastes.

John and Sam had bought a simple gold chain for each other. They had pooled their money and bought an easel for Virgil. For Scott they had given their dad the money to help pay for flying lessons. Scott and Virgil had chipped in and bought a locket to go on Sam's necklace. The inside had a small picture of their mom and dad on one side and a picture of her and her brothers on the other side. After enjoying their gifts they cleaned up the lounge and took their treasures to their rooms. Somehow the children, including Tin-Tin, ended up in Sam's room. All were droopy-eyed from getting up so early. Sam climbed up in her bed and laid down listening to a new cd that she'd gotten. Next to her were Virgil and John. Before long Gordon, Alan, and Tin-Tin were scrunched up next to John and Virgil. Scott pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down and stretched his long legs onto the bed. That was how Jeff found them a few hours later all together and all peacefully sleeping. Not wanting to let the opportunity slip he got his camera and took a picture of it. Once it had been developed each of the seven children got a framed copy and the original was hung in the lounge where it could be seen by the family and close friends.

The rest of the winter vacation sped by and soon it was time for the Tracy children to fly back to New York so that they could begin their second term of school.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

Chapter 14

Arriving back at their boarding school, Jeff helped them to take their belongings up to their rooms. Giving his children a hug and some spending money he left. He had some business to attend to at Tracy Enterprises.

Knocking at Alan's door, Sam and Virgil waited for him to answer the door. Slowly the door opened and they could squeeze in. Once again the room had been destroyed.

"What'd you lose this time?" asked Sam. She began to clean up the room as Virgil set about straightening the bookshelves and desk.

"Same thing as last time," admitted Alan. He was still looking through his wardrobe. Lying down on the floor to scoop stray objects out from under the bed Sam found the missing item.

"Here it is Ally. Now will you please stop doing this?" she asked. "I'm tired of cleaning your room cus you're a slob and can't keep track of your stuff." Alan looked down at the floor but not before Virgil saw the brightness in his eyes.

"Sam, why don't you go check on Gordon," suggested Virgil. Sam gave him a quizzical look but complied without argument. She figured that Virgil would talk to her later. He waited until she closed the door and then turned to Alan.

"Talk to me little brother." Alan just stood there and said nothing. Virgil walked up to him and guided him to a chair. Kneeling down in front of the chair he was able to look Alan in the eyes. He wiped away the tear that had begun to fall from Alan's eye.

"Its okay, Ally. She's not mad at you she just wants you to stop losing things," he explained. Alan shook his head again and another tear fell. The stubborn Tracy pride wouldn't allow him to give into his feelings. Virgil stood up and grabbed Alan around the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Without warning, Alan shoved Virgil away from him and ran from the room and to the elevator. Before Virgil could catch up with him the elevator was closed and taking him to the ground floor. Alan ran to the little park like area behind their dorm and sat down on a swing. He was so upset that he wasn't even aware of how cold it was outside or the fact that he was shivering.

"SAM! Get out here now," shouted Virgil as he pounded on Gordon's door. In response John and Scott's doors also opened and they came out into the hallway.

"What Virgil?" demanded Sam in a tone that let him know that she was not happy with his summons. Stepping up to her, he jabbed a finger in her shoulder. Gordon tried to step in between the two incase they decided to take a swing at one another.

"Ally is upset and ran out of the dorm. He wasn't like this until you got on him about his room. Now go find my baby brother," his tone let her know that he was seriously angry with her. Gordon, Scott, and John looked from Virgil to Sam trying to understand what was going on.

"He ran out," whispered Sam. Turning on her heel she ran to the stairs and ran down to the ground floor. Hitting the door at a fast pace she never paused as she rushed out into the cold, wintry evening.

"ALAN, Where are you?" she screamed. Thinking fast she thought of the times during the last semester that she and Alan would sit in the park and swing. Just being together and indulging in a fun childhood pastime. She ran to the back of the dorm and into the park and to her relief she spotted Alan sitting on a swing. He was slowly pushing himself. He didn't even look up as she stopped in front of him.

"Ally, are you ok?" she asked as she looked at him. "Come on let's get you into your room and get you warmed up." Alan continued to sit there and ignore her.

"Please, Ally I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just frustrated." She still got no response from him. She reached out to pick him up only to have him smack her away.

"Alan, you have to get into the dorm and get warmed up before you get sick." Again, she tried to pick him up. This time he shoved her backwards causing her to overbalance and fall backwards. Not able to stop herself she hit the back of her head on the frozen ground with a loud thump. She had hit hard enough that she was momentarily stunned and that gave Alan a chance to run again. Fortunately, he ran right into Scott. Scott held him tight so that he couldn't run again. He heard a groan from near the swings and dragged Alan over to them to investigate the noise. Sam was lying there holding her head and groaning.

"Sam, what happened are you alright?" Scott asked. He was afraid that she had taken another bad headache.

"I think I fell and hit the back of my head," she whimpered. "Scott, it hurts and the pain isn't stopping. Take Ally back in and let John take care of him. Ally, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Please forgive me…aagghh…Scotty, you'd better hurry. I'm cold and I know Ally is."

Whatever anger and hurt feelings Alan had until that moment vanished when he heard the concern in her voice was more for him than the fact that she was in pain. She was still trying to protect him at all costs. Struggling out of Scott's grip, he ran back to Sam and grabbed her hand in his.

"Come on Sammie. Let's go inside together," he said softly. He didn't want any loud noises hurting her head worse. He tried to help her sit up but she was fighting that awful feeling of getting sick. Slightly shaking her head, she began to slowly sit up and took the help offered to her by Alan. Scott got on her other side and supported her that way. The boys guided Sam inside the dorm and up to her room. John had heard them coaxing her along the hallway and came out to make sure that Alan was ok. His complexion paled when he saw the state his sister was in.

"What happened to Sam?" he demanded loudly. The volume of his voice alerted Virgil and Gordon that their brother and sister were back in the dorm but it also caused Sam to groan in pain. Shaking his head, Scott and Alan helped Sam into her bed and took her shoes and socks off. They covered her up with extra blankets as she began to shiver.

"G-g-give A-ally.. a..blanket..he's..cold, too," she stammered as she looked at Alan. "Ally, c-c-come he-here." She lifted her blankets and let him crawl in next to her. Scott quickly tucked the blankets tightly around them and John grabbed a blanket to wrap around their heads, he left just their eyes, nose, and mouth uncovered. Slowly, they began to warm up and stop shivering. Warm and comfortable, they both began to doze off with Sam's arms wrapped around Alan. Her chin rested on the top of his head and he had buried his face against her neck. The rest of the brothers sat on the floor and talked in quiet voices.

"What happened, Virgil? Why'd you go off on Sam like that?" John asked.

"She jumped Alan about the mess in his room and how she's tired of cleaning it up and it hurt his feelings," he began. "When I tried to talk to him he pushed me and ran off."

"So you decided to take it out on Sam?" questioned John in a low voice that let the others know just how close he was to losing his temper.

"John, shush Alan is asleep and I think that there has been enough arguing amongst us," whispered Sam. "Virgil had every right to voice his opinion and besides he was just looking out for Alan just like any of us would have."

"Virgil, would you come here a second?" she asked from underneath the pile of blankets that she was unwilling to leave. Virgil stood up and walked to the side of the bed Sam was on.

"Yeah, Sis, I'm right next to you," he responded. He leaned closer to her so he could hear her whisper. Unbeknownst to Virgil, Alan was a wake and he and Sam were conspiring to grab him and squish him between the two of them. With a sudden squeeze of her hand, she and Alan sat up and grabbed him. Laughing they pulled him down on top of them. Not wanting to be left out, John, Scott, and Gordon all piled up on top of them.

"Okay, guys, you're squishing Alan and I down here," laughed Sam as the pile of Tracy's came in danger of falling to the floor. Carefully, they all climbed off of Sam and Alan.

"Are we okay, Virg?" she asked. Virgil grabbed her in a big bear hug.

"Always, Sis," he answered.

"Ally, are we okay?" she asked her baby brother. Alan put his hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, Sammie, we're okay," he agreed. Quickly, he gave her a wet kiss right in the middle of her forehead. All five brothers laughed at the expression on her face.

"Ya think that's funny, do ya?" she asked as she grabbed all the brothers she could reach and gave them all wet kisses. The only one that escaped was Scott. He backed away from his younger brothers as they began to fan out and surround him.

"Scotty, we think that Sam has something just for you," Gordon informed him just as the others grabbed him and marched him back to where Sam was waiting for him.

"Did you really think that you'd get away that easy?" she asked rhetorically. With her brothers holding him, she gave Scott the biggest and wettest kiss on his cheek that she could muster. Giving into their laughter the rest of the boys and Sam fell onto her bed. Scott looked around for something to wipe his face off with.

"Remember, Scotty, girl cooties can only be rubbed in not off," said Alan in a knowing tone. A knock on the door got their attention.

"Lights out in 10 minutes," said the dorm monitor. The boys helped Sam remake her bed and gave her a hug on their way out. Scott was the last one out.

"Sam, how's your headache? Do you need anything for it?" he asked. She still looked a bit pale.

"I still have a headache. I'm going to take a couple of aspirins to help fight it. I think when Alan knocked me down I hit the back of my head just about where I had surgery," she admitted. Gingerly, she felt the back of her head and felt a bump on the scar from her surgery.

"What is it, Sam?" Scott asked as he turned her around to look at the back of her head. Lifting her hair, he was able to see the scar from her surgery and the bump that was directly on the scar. Without another word, he went to her laptop and quickly logged on. Almost instantly he was connected to their dad.

"Dad, I have a question about Sam's head injury," he began as soon as his dad greeted him. "She fell and hit the back of her head on the ground and then got a slight headache. She and I just checked the back of her head and she has a bump directly on the scar. She has admitted that her head hurts bad enough to take some aspirin. Should we be worried or did the surgeons say anything about knocks to the head especially at the sight of her injury?" They waited a few minutes for Jeff to respond.

"Get her to the nurse's office if the headache gets worse," he replied. "I'll call the surgeons in the morning and ask them if we should be concerned. In the meantime, keep an eye on the bump and for the sake of keeping me sane quit the roughhousing. Call me directly if you need anything else and goodnight." With that he logged off.

"You heard the man," Scott said. "I'll leave my door unlocked if you need me come and get me. If not, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." After he left, she went into her bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and changed into her warmest flannel pajamas. She filled a small cup with cold water and swallowed a couple of aspirins and washed them down with the water. When she was done, she rinsed out her cup and shut the light off. She made sure that her books were ready for the morning classes.

Walking to her windows, she looked up into the clear, wintry sky and located her mom's star. Saying a quick prayer, she closed the blinds and curtains. She climbed into bed and shut off her bedside lamp and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning was a flurry of activity as everyone got ready for breakfast and classes. They made their way to the cafeteria and ate their breakfast. The rest of the day went by fast. It seemed that with all of their classes and Gordon's swim practices and Sam and Scott's cross-country practices the semester flew by. During which, Scott turned 15 and Virgil was in more of the school concerts.

The boys made more friends during the second semester but Sam was another story. During the first semester some girls had approached her and asked her to join their group of friends. A few weeks later and Sam found out the true intentions of her so called new friends. Sam had gone to the girls' bathroom and some of her "friends" had come in to fix their makeup and chat. One of them asked if anyone had any luck with getting Sam to set them up with one of her brothers. Sam had made herself known and let the girls know under no uncertain terms that it would be a cold day in hell before any of them got near her brothers. From that day on, Sam received glares from all of the girls in her class. Her only form of socialization was with her brothers and teammates from cross-country and soccer. Her grades reflected the amount of studying that she did as a result of not having any friends to hang out with. She matched Scott with a perfect 4.0 grade point average.

Another plus for the boys was that Sam helped them keep their rooms clean and checked over any school work that they had problems with. Even though Sam and John remained close he had made a few friends that he spent time with during some of his free time. Gradually, John became more extraverted and Sam withdrew into herself a bit more than normal. By the time their dad picked them up for summer vacation Sam was more withdrawn and quiet. She was looking forward to being back on Tracy Island and desperately wanted a chance to speak to her dad.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" she asked as she entered the lounge. Her dad looked up from the papers that he was reading through.

"Sure you can Sam. I always have time to talk to you or your brothers."

"Can we take a walk on the beach? I don't want anyone to overhear us," she replied. After stacking his papers, he took her hand and walked with her to the path that would take them to the beach. As they passed the pool, her brothers realized something was wrong by the set of Sam's shoulders. John and Virgil could both tell that she was trying hard not to cry or show any weakness. But unlike her brothers, Sam would express her feelings verbally.

For awhile she and her dad just walked not saying a word. When she felt that they were far enough away from everyone she stopped and sat down in the sand. Her dad sat down next to her and waited for her to start.

"Dad, I don't want to go back to school in the fall. I don't fit in. I haven't made one friend all year. The girls that asked me to be their friend only used me to get to Scott, John, and Virgil. They didn't want me as a friend. Even my teammates only talk to me if it's something related to our team or sport. I feel like I'm a third wheel when my brothers invite me to hang out with them and their friends. John…Johnny has..." she began to sob for fear that she was beginning to lose her best friend. Drawing a deep breath, she struggled to regain her composure.

"Even John has been able to find new friends. Not that I'd want to begrudge him having friends, Dad. It's just that I'm being left behind and I spend all my free time in my room studying or doing extra credit work that really doesn't matter because I'm already at the top of my class," she said. "Do you want to know what hurts worse than anything?" Jeff nodded and encouraged her to continue as he put a protective arm around her shoulder.

"What hurts the worse is that those girls didn't even give me a chance to be their friend. They couldn't see past the fact that I have five handsome brothers and that is all that they wanted. Because I told them that it'd be a cold day in hell before they got near one of my brothers they have been saying things like I like girls cus I only hang out around boys." Sighing deeply, she stared out over the water. Her dad sat there a few more minutes before he said anything.

"I'm sorry things have been rough this year but you have to go back to school in the fall," he began. "As far as your brothers are concerned, you know that they will be there for you just as you are for them. John has come to feel accepted and if you want to know the truth he used to feel just like you do when we lived in Kansas. Don't have him give up his friends because you're hurt. The new school year will bring in new students. You might be surprised and meet a girl that is willing to be your friend because you are Sam Tracy not because you are the sister to five handsome brothers." Leaning against her dad's shoulder she relaxed.

"I couldn't ask John to give up his friends, Dad, I love him too much," she said. "You're right though maybe I can make a friend that likes me for me and not who I'm related to. Besides if I don't go back to school, who will look after the Terrible Two?" She continued to lean against her dad content just to be home. Before long they heard the sound of a motorcycle. Looking back towards the path to the house, they saw Alan coming toward them on his new motorcycle.

"I wonder what was going through Santa's head when he brought that thing for Alan," Jeff grumbled as he watched his youngest son. Moments later, Alan stopped next to them and shut off the engine. He stayed on the cycle to keep it balanced in the sand but lifted the face shield of his helmet.

"Dad, there's a call for you back at the house and Grandma says it's time for lunch," he reported the messages that he'd been given. "Sam, want a ride back to the house? I brought your helmet."

"Only if I get to drive," she replied. Alan shrugged his shoulders after all Scott and Sam had taught them all how to ride their motorcycles back in Kansas. Sam grabbed her helmet and quickly strapped it on. Alan slid back and let her get on.

"See you at the house Dad. And thanks for listening I feel much better now that I have a plan," she grinned at her dad as he began to walk to the house. "Alan, are you ready?" A squeeze on her waist let her know that he was ready. She started the cycle and drove a little further down the beach before turning around and heading back to the house. Once she had gotten back to the spot she and her dad had been talking she sped up just a bit. There was nothing better than a ride on a motorcycle. All too soon, they were back at the house and she parked the cycle and shut it off. While she was waiting for Alan to get off the back she took off her helmet and shook out her long hair.

"Thanks Alan. That was great. After lunch let's go to the hangar and I'll prep my cycle and we can go riding again," she said with a big smile on her face. Alan was glad that he'd been able to do something to make her happy again. He knew that she'd been feeling left out at school but wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Sure, Sammie, we can explore some of the new trails that Dad was telling us about," agreed Alan. Together they went inside to get cleaned up for lunch. The rest of their brothers were already at the table and waiting for them.

"Where were you guys?" asked Scott as he took a big bite of his sandwich.

"That's gross, Scott. You're supposed to swallow your food before you talk to people," admonished Sam. Scott looked up at her just as she quickly chewed some of her food and opened her mouth.

"Samantha Michelle Tracy, that is not lady like behavior," snapped Grandma just as Jeff came up behind her and flicked her on the ear. Her brothers busted out laughing at her. Unfortunately for Scott he had just taken another bite of his sandwich. When he began to laugh he sprayed Virgil with pieces of chewed up food. In retaliation, Virgil flipped some potato salad at Scott. His aim was true and he pegged Scott right between the eyes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" thundered Jeff as he looked at his children. "Virgil, Scott, and Sam I want to apologize to everyone for this crude behavior right now.

"Sorry everyone," they said together in a contrite voice. Looking down at their plates they were quiet for the rest of the meal. As they finished, they asked to be excused. They took their dirty dishes to the sink and rinsed them off before heading outside to escape the glare of their father.

Sam decided to go ahead to the hangars so that she could begin checking over her motorcycle. She checked the oil level and quickly refueled it. Once the maintenance stuff was done, she filled a bucket with soapy water and washed it down and then rinsed it off and dried it. By the time Alan got to her, the motorcycle was ready to go. She went to a storage locker and grabbed her riding gear. She went into the bathroom in the hangar and changed.

"Alan, are you ready to go?" she asked as she walked back to her cycle. In response she heard five motorcycles start. Looking up for the first time since she left the bathroom she saw all of her brothers in their riding gear and ready to go. She strapped on her helmet and put her gloves on and started her cycle. She shifted into first gear and exited the hangar with her brothers all around her. Before long they were all racing along the new trails that had been made.

Hours later, they all parked their cycles in the hangar and put their helmets and gloves in their storage lockers. They each gave a general wipe down of their cycle and refueled it for the next time they went out. Walking back to the house in their riding gear and carrying their regular clothes, they talked about what they'd seen while riding.

The summer days were spent swimming, snorkeling, and riding their motorcycles. In the evenings all of the children on Tracy Island could be found on the beach. Jeff had built a shed that they could keep a stocked cooler. They also stored an oversized beach blanket in the shed as well as a telescope belonging to Sam. During rainy weather, they could be found in the private cinema or the game room.

All of the kids noticed that Jeff and Brains disappeared for hours at a time and that large shipments of crates were being delivered to the island on a weekly basis. Yet none of them knew where the stuff was going.

The week before they were to start school, Jeff flew them back to New York City so they could do their shopping and enjoy some of the city's finest entertainment. Jeff had to drop them off the Friday before school began because he had a meeting to attend in Japan concerning Tracy Enterprises.

"Call me if you need anything, ok?" their dad asked as he climbed back into the limo after he had helped them take their stuff to their dorm rooms.

"Have a safe trip, Dad," Scott said. "Don't worry about us we'll be okay." The Tracy children went back into their rooms and began to organize for the new school year.

The next morning they headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Sam was joking around with her brothers and didn't see the petite redheaded girl until she ran into her.

"I'm so sorry," Sam said in embarrassment. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." The girl looked at her and stuck out her hand.

"That's alright no harm done. My name is Catherine but I go by Catie," she said in way of greeting. Sam shook her hand and began to introduce herself and her brothers.

"I'm Sam and these are my brothers. Scott, John my twin, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan." She pointed each brother out as she said their name.

"I didn't see you leave the girls' dorm," said Catie.

"My dad made special arrangements for me to stay in the same dorm as my brothers. This is the first boarding school we've attended," she explained. "Would you like to join us for breakfast there is plenty of room at our table?" Catie nodded her head and followed them to the table they always sat at.

From that day on Catie and Sam were close friends. Out of respect for their friendship, Catie never tried to get Sam to hook her up with any of her brothers even though she thought that Scott, John, and Virgil were extremely handsome. As a result of having a friend at school the year went better for Sam.

In October Sam and John turned 14. Jeff flew into NYC and drove to their school to take his children and one friend each out for dinner. After dinner he took them back to the school and let them know that he'd be picking them up for winter break the afternoon of their last class.

On the last day of the semester, Sam gave Catie her email address and urged her to contact her during their break. After loading their stuff into the limo, the Tracy family headed back to the private airport to begin their flight back home. As they had done the year before they stopped in Kansas for the night. They also did their Christmas shopping and then headed back to the island to be with their family and close friends for the holidays.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

**A/N:** Thanks to those that have taken the time to review either by PM or regular reviews. The support that I have received is very humbling and appreciative.

Chapter15

"Sam, are you awake?"

Turning her head she tried to focus her eyes on the brother that she planned to pound into the ground for waking her at an ungodly hour. Another voice on the other side of her bed spoke up.

"I'd back up if I were you, Alan," said the new voice. Sam realized that the Terrible Two had somehow gotten into her room and were now determined to wake her up. Sitting up, she glowered at the two of them as they climbed into bed on either side of her.

"What are you two doing in my room at 4:00A.M.?" she demanded with an irritated look on her sleepy face.

"Sammie, it's Christmas morning and Dad said we can't go to the lounge until there are three of us awake," whined Alan. He and Gordon were eager to get to their presents and targeted Sam as the third person. Sam continued to glare at them until they began to fidget nervously.

"How did you get into my room?" she asked. She was sure that she had locked her doors just to prevent this from happening. Gordon grinned at her and pointed to her window. It was open and the screen had been carefully removed and put aside to allow one of them into her room to unlock the door.

"I'm going to have Dad install bars on my windows to keep you out next year," she sighed in resignation. Pushing Alan out of the way, she kicked off her blanket and stood up. Glaring once more at her baby brothers, she thought back to how she and John used to do the same to Scott.

_Flashback:_

"Johnny, let's get Scotty. Mommy and Daddy said that as long as he was awake we could open presents," said Sam as she lay next to John in his bed. She had crawled in next to him as soon as their parents went to bed. Try as they might, Jeff and Lucy had not been able to keep their twins out of the same bed since they were newborns. Now at the age of four, they were still inseparable and shared the same room.

"Nuh-uh, Scotty's gonna be mad if we wake him up," he argued. Worry pinched his little cherubic features. He knew from the look on Sam's face that she was determined to see what Santa had left them.

Throwing off the blankets, Sam climbed down from the bed and quietly walked to the bedroom door. Putting her ear to it, she listened to make sure the coast was clear. She slowly opened the door and made her way out into the hallway. Looking to the end of the hall she could see her parent's bedroom door was still closed. She tiptoed across the hall to Scott's room and eased his door open. Listening carefully she could hear the even breathing of her big brother. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to his bedside. Once she reached the bed, she placed her little arms on the side of his bed and stared at him. She continued to watch him quietly as he slept. Before long he could feel someone staring at him. Slowly opening his eyes he was startled to see two big blue eyes staring back at him. With a sudden yell he sat up in his bed. His yell had frightened Sam and in response she fell backwards and began to cry.

"Samantha, what are you doing in here?" he demanded.

"I wanted to see what Santa brought, Scotty," she cried as he climbed out of his bed to pick her up. John came running in as fast as his little legs could go to protect his sister. Seeing her twin she struggled out of Scott's grasp and into the safety of John's arms.

"Scotty scared me, Johnny, and I falled down," she informed her twin as they climbed up on Scott's bed. "I think I scared him too cus he screamed." She began to giggle as she snuggled between both of her brothers.

"Scotty, when can we open presents?" Sam asked him as her eyes slowly began to droop.

"Soon Squirt. Why don't you and Johnny sleep in my bed with me for awhile then we can get Virgie and Gordy and all of us open presents together," suggested Scott.

"Okay, Scotty," yawned both of the twins as they fell asleep hugging each other. Scott lay back down and wrapped his arm protectively over his brother and sister.

That was how their parents found them two hours later. Lucy had her camera in hand and took a picture of her three oldest children.

_Present Time:_

She walked into her ensuite and shut and locked the door. Ten minutes later she was back in her room dressed and a bit more awake. Gordon and Alan were lying on her bed waiting for her to hurry up.

"I want you guys to go and fix some hot chocolate for all us and make sure the coffee pot is brewing. I'm going to wake up the rest of our brothers but blame it on you two," she said as she walked out of her room. Standing outside of John's bedroom door, she knocked a couple of times. After getting no response she keyed in his emergency code and entered.

"John, are you decent? I'm coming in and you need to make sure that you're covered," she warned. A brief pause of silence and then she heard some movement coming from his bed. Figuring that he'd heard her warning, she walked into his room. He was wrapped up in his blankets from the waist down. She noticed that he was getting broader and more muscular through his chest just as Scott and Virgil were.

"My brothers are really beginning to grow up and develop," she thought to herself. "Next year, I wouldn't doubt that they all end up with girlfriends. I just hope that they stay away from the ones in my class." Shaking her head at her thoughts, she reached out and shook John's shoulder.

"John, wake up." He continued to sleep through her efforts to wake him up. In one final effort to wake him up, she went to his ensuite and filled a cup with cold water and took it back to his bedside. Just as she was about to pour it on him, he sat straight up and caught her wrist in his hand.

"Don't even think of doing that," he warned. "I heard you come in but do you realize that it's only 4:30A.M.?"

"Of course I know what time it is. The Terrible Two woke me up at 4:00A.M.," she admitted.

"How did they get into your room?" He was clearly confused because he knew that only each of them and their dad had the codes to the other's rooms.

"One of them came in through the window and unlocked the door for the other," she replied. She was still clearly annoyed with her baby brothers and wanted nothing more than to go back to bed. Suddenly, she grinned at John. She went to his windows and made sure that they were locked and then locked his doors and pulled the curtains closed.

"Scoot over," she told him as she walked back to the bed with an extra blanket. He scooted over and she climbed into bed next to him and grabbed one of his extra pillows. Quickly she covered herself with the blanket and began to doze off. John looked at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Sam," he whispered as she gave him a sleepy smile. Both of them fell asleep. Not even thirty minutes later a loud banging on the balcony door woke John up. Grumbling about what he was going to do to his baby brothers he opened the door. Gordon ran in with Scott right behind him.

"GORDON! Get back here right now!" yelled Scott as he pushed past John. Gordon had taken refuge on John's bed next to Sam. Sam was still trying to sleep and was not happy to be disturbed by Gordon yet again. She grabbed him and held him as Scott approached the bed.

"What's wrong Scott?" asked Sam as he grabbed Gordon.

"Thebratsdecided to wake me up by climbing in through my window. As they came through, they knocked over a model plane that I was building and broke it," he explained. Sam shook her head in understanding.

"They came through my window, too," she said. "I think that we should make them wait until Dad wakes up before they get their presents. A sudden yell from Virgil's room caused them all to jump. Moments later they heard his bedroom door slam and the tread of light feet could be heard racing to the end of the hall.

"ALAN SHEPARD TRACY… GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW," exclaimed a very angry Virgil. John had opened his bedroom door and looked into the hallway. As Virgil passed him, John busted out laughing. Sam and Scott, who was still holding onto Gordon, joined John in the hallway and watched as Virgil pounded on Alan's bedroom door. Hearing the laughter, Virgil turned back to his siblings. Sam's eyes grew big and she joined John in laughing at the sight before her. Alan had taken advantage of Virgil's deep sleeping habits. He had taken some red and green hair dye and spiked his hair with it. Knowing that Virgil wouldn't notice him right away, Alan had sat down in the sitting room and watched him go to the ensuite. A few minutes of silence was shattered by the yell that was heard in John's room when Virgil saw his reflection.

Silently, Alan opened his balcony door and made his way by each of his sibling's rooms and down the stairs to the kitchen. Kyrano and his grandma were in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

"Good morning Alan," Grandma said as she became aware of her youngest grandchild. Going up to her he gave her a hug and kiss.

"Merry Christmas and good morning to you, Grandma and to you Kyrano," he replied with a smile that lit up his face. Grandma was not fooled for she had heard Virgil yell and knew that Gordon and Alan had been too quiet for a Christmas morning.

"Alan, what are you up to?" she asked. He looked at her with such an innocent expression even an angel would have been envious.

"I haven't done anything Grandma," he said as he continued to grin. He was also watching the door from the hallway incase he had to make a quick getaway. A loud stomping on the stairs let him know that it was time to go.

"I'll see you in a bit Grandma." Turning quickly he ran to the patio doors only to find himself in the arms of one angry and colorful Virgil.

"Going somewhere dear brother?" he asked in a calm voice. Alan took a deep breath as he saw the way Virgil had clenched his jaw.

"I was going to see if Dad was ready to open presents," he stammered.

"I'm right here Alan," said a deep voice that struggled to maintain a serious tone. "Virgil, I am all for showing your Christmas spirit but isn't this going a bit too far?" Virgil looked at his dad with an irate expression on his handsome features.

Sam walked over to Virgil and took his hand.

"Come with me. You can get Alan later," she said as she continued to drag Virgil with her. Once she got him to her room she led him to the ensuite and sat him down on the closed toilet. Rummaging around in her cabinet she found a special shampoo that she had bought the last time she had been on the receiving end of Alan's hair dye prank. Wrapping an old towel around Virgil's shoulders, she had him lean over the side of her tub and grabbed the shower nozzle and got his hair wet. Once it was wet all the way through, she applied the special shampoo and massaged it into his hair and on his scalp. She rinsed his hair thoroughly and repeated the process once more. She grabbed another towel and dried his hair.

"Thanks Sam," he said as he looked in the mirror. He was relieved to see that all of the red and green was gone from his hair. She handed him another bottle of shampoo to use in his hair for the rest of the week. It was the same shampoo that she'd used to help keep her hair healthy.

"Now go get dressed so we can start opening presents. While you're doing that, I'm going to scour my tub to get the red and green out of it before it stains," she said.

Thirty minutes later and the Tracy family was sitting in the lounge and opening their presents. As with all of their Christmas traditions they reminisced and looked forward to the New Year.

The next day Alan and Tin-Tin were sitting together in the lounge working on some homework that Alan had brought home. Tin-Tin was in the same grade as Alan but she was doing her school work on the island via the computer. Any questions that she may have were quickly and easily answered by Brains. She quickly grew to respect the very intelligent and shy man. He was pleased to see that she had an aptitude for computers and engineering. She would often ask him questions and watch him work on various things around the compound.

The older kids had finished their homework and were taking advantage of another beautiful day in the pool. Virgil was painting the scene from the pool deck. He was so absorbed in his work that he wasn't aware of his father until he spoke.

"Virgil that is a wonderful painting. The colors are an exact match and the way you caught the expressions of your brothers and sister is amazing," he said in awe. He would never stop being amazed at how talented his son was. Virgil blushed from the compliment and looked down at his feet. Sam had noticed how embarrassed he looked and climbed out of the pool to see what was going on.

Circling back around the easel, her breath caught when she saw what Virgil had painted. She looked up at their Dad and again at Virgil.

"Virgil, that is amazing. Have you thought of what you are going to do with it?" she asked. Virgil shook his head and began to look for a way to get away from the situation. He didn't paint to get recognition or attention. He painted because it relaxed him. He quickly began to clean up his paints and began to take them up to his room. He left the easel and the painting where they were.

"I think we embarrassed him, Dad," Sam said as she watched her younger brother retreat to his room. "I should have known better. He doesn't like to draw attention to himself." Sighing deeply, she carefully lifted the canvas and carried it up to Virgil's room. She knocked on his door and waited for him to open it.

"Here's your painting, Virgil," she said. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by commenting on your work. I didn't mean to but you do such a great job that I am so proud of how talented you are." Not wanting to make him any more uncomfortable she quickly left his room and went to her own to take a shower.

"Sam, wait," he shouted as she reached her bedroom door. He ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I appreciate the support you give me. It's just that I don't do it to get attention." Sam looked him in the eye and nodded her head.

"Virg, I know that you paint to relax and I know that you don't go seeking recognition. I compliment you because I am able to see how good you are and I am proud that you are so unassuming and normal. I would hate to see you become a pompous jerk because people realize how talented you are."

After hearing her say those words, he visibly relaxed. He was once again reminded of how much Sam was like their mother. She always knew the right things to say that made everything better.

"Would you like to have the painting?" he asked. Sam looked at him carefully to see if he meant it or if he was still upset.

"Virgil, I would love to have that painting hanging up above the couch in my sitting room," she said. "But only if you truly don't want it for yourself."

"Come to my room for a minute," he replied. Following him into his room and into a small corner of his room. Looking down, she was stunned to see a stack of paintings that he had completed.

"There are ten stacked there and in the storage room across the hall are about another fifteen," he informed her. "Dad is going to turn that room into an art studio for me to use."

"I am glad. You really need a bigger area to work in," she said. "I'm going to go soak in a nice bubble bath before dinner. I'll talk to you later, Virg."

The rest of their holiday vacation was soon over and they were heading back to school. Sam was glad to be going back so she could hang out with Catie. Scott was ready to go back to see a girl that he had decided that he liked. He was about to ask her to be his girlfriend. He would have to get her to promise not to say anything to his siblings because the teasing would be unmerciful. He shuddered to think what Alan and Gordon would come up with.

In April, Scott turned sixteen and his dad flew in to take the family and a friend each out to dinner. Instead of a friend, Scott brought his girlfriend, Kelli. She had been accepted by the boys but Sam was still a bit weary of her. She seemed to be fake and shallow. Sam was afraid that Kelli was using Scott because she knew that his family was wealthy. Kelli also seemed obsessed with flaunting Scott as if he were nothing more than a prize to be displayed.

Over dinner, Jeff asked Scott if he had completed his pilot classes. He knew that most of his free time had been used to log in flight time and class work.

"I have just one more flight and test to go and then I'll be finished," Scott said with a bit of pride in his voice. He looked over at Virgil and grinned.

"Virgil should make a good pilot too once he does the flight work. He has already studied all the class work while helping me," he continued. Virgil looked down at his plate and took a bite of his salad. Sam squeezed his knee under the table and gave him a small wink. Virgil gave a small nod in response to her reassurance.

"That's great Scott how come you haven't told your favorite sister?" teased Sam in an effort to get the attention off of Virgil. Scott looked at her and shook his head.

"Sam, I couldn't get you away from Catie long enough to tell you," he teased back.

"You mean all those cross-country practices didn't give you a chance to talk to me? Oh, that's right. It would be difficult to talk to someone who has left your butt in the dust," she grinned mischievously at him. Her eyes lit up as she continued to torment him.

"That's it tomorrow you and I are having a race, little sister," he challenged. Their brothers looked at each other and back to Sam to see if she'd rise to the challenge.

"Sure thing, big brother," she shot back as her eyes began to sparkle with determination to beat him in his challenge.

"Scott, we were going to see a movie tomorrow. We made plans last weekend," whined Kelli. Sam huffed at her whining and quickly excused herself from the table. She couldn't resist a parting shot at Kelli.

"Why don't you quit your damn whining, Kelli? It's not like he doesn't spend every waking moment with you," she snapped. "Thank gawd that he hasn't given up his dream to be a pilot just to be used by you." Turning on her heel, she stormed off to the ladies room. Moments later, Catie followed her.

"Remind me to never make you mad," she said as she spotted Sam leaning against the wall. "Everyone is stunned that you went off like that. You even made Gordon and Alan sent up and take notes."

"I can't stand that wench. She is not good enough for my brother and she never will be," Sam fumed as she began to pace. She knew that she was working herself into a major fit and gawd help the person who crossed her at that time. The ladies room door opened and just the person Sam didn't want to see walked in. She walked straight up to Sam and pushed her against the wall. Catie backed up because she was aware of Sam's ability to beat the crap out of those that hurt her or her brothers.

"Listen you little bitch. I am Scott's girlfriend whether you like it or not and I intend to be around for some time so get used to it," she said as she continued to push Sam into the wall. Sam glowered at Kelli and relaxed her posture. Kelli thought that she had won this little battle of the wills.

"Kelli, you are not going to be around for some time. In fact, I'd say that after tonight you won't be around at all," retorted Sam. "You made a mistake in calling me a bitch because all you have done is made me even angrier." Reaching out quickly, she seized the back of Kelli's head and pulled her hair. As she was pulling, she dragged her to one of the toilet stalls. Flipping up the seat with her foot, she shoved Kelli's head to the bowl and pushed her hair into it and flushed the toilet. Kelli's hair and part of her face were soaked with toilet water.

"Watch out who you call bitch in the future," Sam warned as she stormed out of the ladies room. Catie followed behind her laughing hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"That was classic, Sam," she laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Together the friends went back to the table. As they sat down, all eyes were on Sam. Her brothers knew from the expression on her face nothing good had transpired in the ladies room. Gordon had even warned Kelli not to go in there while Sam was there.

"Samantha, where is Kelli?" Scott asked nervously. Sam looked up at him and jerked her head towards the ladies room. "What did you do to her?"

"Would that be before or after the wench called me a bitch?" she asked. Jeff cleared his throat and gave her a fatherly look that let her know that the language was not tolerated.

"I helped her wash her hair and part of her face…in the toilet," she sniggered. The rest of those seated at the table looked at Sam with huge eyes. Gordon and Alan busted out laughing. Scott started to stammer his outrage at the way Sam treated his girlfriend.

"FINE, Scott. It's okay for her to treat me poorly but if I stand up for myself like you taught me to you get angry with me," she stormed. "Well go baby the manipulative wench. When she wrecks your plans of becoming a pilot don't try to blame anyone but yourself and your hormones." Shoving her chair back she quickly left the table and walked out of the restaurant. Catie was right behind her.

"Come on Catie let's start walking back to school," Sam said as she turned in the direction of their school. They were halfway back to the school when the limo pulled up next to them. Jeff got out and walked up to Sam. He motioned the limo to go on.

"Excuse us for just a moment Catie," he said as he steered Sam off to the side of the road. "Samantha, I am very disappointed in your behavior tonight. Kelli is soaked with toilet water and you ruined her new blouse. I don't know what got into you but I am restricting your activities for the rest of the semester. You will only be allowed to go to class and cross-country practice and races. The rest of the time you are to be in your room. Not any of your brothers' rooms- just yours."

"Dad, that's not fair. She is the one that called me a bitch and threatened me. I only stood up for myself and I am being unjustly punished," stormed Sam in a fit of anger. "FINE- blame me and punish me. Whatever but I will not apologize to that person." She jerked out of her dad's grasp and began to run back to the school. By the time she reached the dorm she had worked out most of her anger. Walking up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, she was soon on the third floor. She walked to her room and unlocked her door. Just as the door unlocked she was grabbed by her arm. Spinning around she found herself face to face with Scott.

"I should beat the hell out of you for what you did to Kelli," he said in a quiet voice. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched. Sam looked up at him and waited for the blow to fall as he raised his hand to strike her. Suddenly her head was knocked against the door and her face was stinging from the force of his blow. The imprint of his hand was on her cheek. With anger and hurt flashing in her eyes, she dared him to do it again.

"Is that the best you can do Scotty?" she raged as the tears began to fall from her eyes. "Come on I can take whatever you dish out." With a sudden cry of anger, Scott knocked her to the floor and raised his hand to strike her again. This time the blow was even stronger as his anger came into full play. Sam reacted by punching him as hard as she could in his stomach. He fell off of her and landed on his back.

"Don't you ever hit me again, Scott," she sneered down at him. "Leave me alone." She opened her door and walked into her room leaving him lying on the floor outside her door. She slammed her door shut and went to her bed. She fell across it as she rubbed at the stinging sensation on her face. A sudden pounding on her door made her groan. Stumbling to her feet, she went to open the door to find Scott standing there.

"You didn't think we were done did you?" he asked as he launched himself at Sam once again. As she fell backwards from his attack she screamed as loud as she could.

"Scott what the hell are you doing? Get off of her," yelled Virgil as he ran to pull Scott off of Sam. "JOHNNY, get in here now!"

"GET OFF OF SAM NOW!" John yelled as he and Virgil continued to try and separate the two. Gordon and Alan had come in when they heard the yelling.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" thundered another voice from the hallway. The siblings looked towards the door and saw Jeff standing there. "Gordon, Alan, John, and Virgil go to your rooms." Walking up to where Scott and Sam were still struggling on the floor, he grabbed each of them by their arms and separated them.

"Explain yourselves right now. Sam you first," Jeff ordered. Sam swallowed nervously and began her version.

"I was getting ready to walk into my room like you told me when Scott grabbed me from behind. He had raised his hand to hit me and then he hit me hard enough that I had his handprint on my face. I dared him to do it again and then he knocked me to the floor and hit me even harder the second time. This time I retaliated and punched him in the stomach and got him off of me. I locked myself in my room and suddenly someone knocked on my door. I opened it and there was Scott. He launched himself at me again and knocked me backwards again. This time I screamed and that was when Virg, John, Gordon, and Alan came in to try and separate us," hanging her head down she lightly rubbed at her face where the outline of Scott's hands could still be seen. She was in such a state of emotional turmoil that she could feel a headache working up. Knowing the amount of stress she was under now, she knew it was going to be really bad.

"Alright, Scott, let's hear your side," Jeff ordered.

"It's just as Sam said, sir," he said. He was starting to feel guilty for striking out at his sister. Though secretly he was proud of her she had refused to back down and had been able to withstand his attack and come back with her own. He knew that she'd be able to defend herself against someone attacking her. He was startled to see Sam get up from where Jeff had sat her. She began to stumble towards her bed. Halfway there she collapsed to the floor. Jeff and Scott raced to her side and carefully rolled her over.

"Sam, look at me and tell me what's wrong," ordered Jeff. Sam grimaced and tried to open her eyes.

"Headache is all. Please help me to bed and I'll be fine," she whispered. "There was too much excitement and emotions for me tonight. Just wanna sleep, Daddy." As soon as she called him Daddy, he knew that she was hurting bad.

"Scott, go get the nurse and have her bring Sam's medicine in the im form," Jeff said quietly as he picked her up and put her in bed.

"No, Scott, I don't wanna take any medicines. I just…wanna…sleep.." she slurred her words as she buried her face in her pillow. Scott looked at Jeff and nodded. He quickly ran out of the room and to the nurse's office. They returned to Sam's room. The nurse quickly looked over Sam and prepped her arm for the injection. Sam felt the wet wipe on her arm and jerked away.

"Said..I ..didn't… want a stupid shot," she said angrily as she glared at her dad. "I just wanna sleep now leave me alone okay?" She rolled back over and once again began to doze off.

"Scott, go get John," said the nurse. She knew that John would be able to calm Sam down. Moments later John was kneeling next to Sam.

"Sammie, you need a shot for the headache," he coaxed.

"NO! Johnny…just …wanna…sleep," she said. "Don't…let them…give..it to me." He ran his fingers through her hair to relax her. She leaned into his touch and focused on relaxing. When he had her distracted, the nurse quickly administered the pain relief.

"Johnny…you…were…supposed…"she stammered as she fell in a deep sleep. John crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her and refused to leave until she woke up next. Jeff and the nurse knew that it'd be pointless to argue with him. Jeff had to get back to NYC and Tracy Island.

"I'll see you all in about six weeks," he said as he got into the limo.

"Bye, Dad," said Scott. He went back into the dorm and went straight to his room. He had a lot to think over and work out. He felt guilty about the fight he and Sam had. He was surprised at himself for hitting her but he was so furious for what she did to Kelli. Kelli had given him an ultimatum- her or his sister. He wondered if Sam saw something about Kelli that he was missing. He knew that she was obsessive and wanted all the attention focused on her. He'd have to sort through things later when he wasn't so tired.

In Sam's room, John was holding Sam close as she slept. He was propped up against her headboard and she was nestled against his chest. The steady beat of his heart calmed her and she was able to sleep peacefully with the sound of his heart and the medicine. Thankfully, they didn't have class the next day because it was a weekend. When John woke the next morning he found that during the night he had slid down and was snuggled closer to Sam. She was still under the affects of her pain medicine. He carefully slid out of her bed and went to her bathroom. He checked on her again before he went back to his own room to change into his jeans and sweatshirt.

_Three weeks later:_

Scott and Sam called a truce though things were strained between the two of them. Sam always made sure that she always had another brother with her when Scott was around. One day Sam was sitting in her room when Scott knocked on her door. Hesitantly she let him in.

"Um, what do you want Scott?" she asked nervously.

"Sam, I don't like the walls that we have built around ourselves," he began. "We have always had a good relationship and this is bothering me. I don't want to fight with you over my girlfriend. I am so sorry for hurting you that night. I don't know what came over me. I overheard Kelli bragging about how she had finally broken our bond. I broke up with her when I heard that. She was using me as a conquest and I can only hope that I haven't let her destroy my relationship with you." He looked down at the floor and Sam could see how hurt he was.

"Scotty, do you mean it?" she asked. She wanted so badly to have her big brother back but she didn't want to interfere with his relationship with Kelli. She had long ago let go of the hurt and anger over their fight. She knew it was all part of having a big family. They sometimes fought and fought hard but they were always there for each other. One thing the boys never forgot was that Sam was capable of giving as good as she got.

"Yeah, Sammie, I mean it. I don't want somebody destroying my relationship with any of you guys," he admitted. He was still looking at the floor when Sam barreled into him. He hugged her close as she began to cry. Wiping her tears with his sleeve he held her close and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I missed you Scotty," she said through her tears. "I'll always love you even if you do date some bimbos in the future."

"I missed you too, Sam," he admitted as he held her even closer. She could hear his heartbeat and felt safe and secure. No longer did she feel out of sorts nor did Scott.

"I will always love you too but your future boyfriends have to go through a rigorous interview process," he warned her.

"Yeah, a process that involves five protective brothers," quipped four more voices from the doorway. John and Virgil had seen Scott go into Sam's room and had quickly gotten Gordon and Alan.

The remaining three weeks went by fast as they were spent studying for finals and year end tests. Free time was spent in Sam's room due to her punishment that still stood. The last day of school finally came around and Jeff was there to pick them up just as they were heading to the dorm to get their stuff. They had all packed the night before and only had to grab their stuff and load it into the limo.

Just as they were walking to the limo, they heard someone scream Scott's name. Kelli was jogging towards him with a smile on her face. Sam quickly climbed into the limo. John and Virgil followed her and dragged Gordon and Alan in too. Scott waited for her outside the limo.

"What do you need Kelli?" he asked politely. She pressed herself against him.

"I just wanted to wish you a safe trip," she cooed as she batted her eyelashes at him. "You will call me over the summer, won't you?" Scott looked at her incredulously.

"You have some nerve, Kelli," he said. "I heard your comment about breaking the bond I have with my brothers and sister. I don't have any need for someone that can't accept how important my family is to me." Without another word he climbed into the limo and closed the door in her face.

"Let's go home, Dad," Scott said as he grinned over at his sister. Sam gave him the biggest and brightest smile that she could. She mouthed the words "I love you, big brother of mine."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

Chapter 16

The flight home didn't seem to take that long as the Tracy kids were wound up. They had their music playing as loud as Jeff would let it. Sam was writing in her journal in the seat next to John. He was watching Virgil and Scott play a game of checkers. Gordon and Alan had taken advantage of their big brothers' game and began to plan their pranks.

"Get your seatbelts on kids. We'll be landing in about a half an hour," said their dad's voice over the intercom. Virgil and Scott put their game away. Scott went to each of his brothers and sister to make sure they were secure. Before he had sat back down to fasten his own seatbelt he overheard Sam.

Unable to stop herself, Sam looked at John and rolled her eyes. John raised an eyebrow in question of the eye rolling.

"We're fourteen years old and he still makes sure we're strapped in like we were five," she said sarcastically.

"Listen little sister, I will continue to check your seatbelt as long as I want," retorted Scott. "So lose the little attitude and just think your dear loving brothers will let you have the honors of being the first one thrown into the pool this time around." Looking around at Virgil, Gordon, and Alan, he saw all of them nod their heads in agreement. John remained still and neither agreed nor disagreed.

"I was just teasing you, Scott," she said with a small giggle. "I don't want the honors of being the first one in the pool. Gordon and Alan can have the honors."

"We didn't give Scott any lip so I think we're safe. Don't try to drag us into it to save yourself," piped up Gordon. Scott began to whisper something into Virgil's ear. Virgil's eyes lit up and he began laughing out loud. Sam just knew that she was in trouble. She knew that as soon as she got off the plane and had her belongings she was going to have to make a run for it. On second thought, she could come back for her stuff.

"Um, John you're with me, aren't you?" she asked. John looked at her and then at his brothers. Scott and Virgil were staring back at him to see how he'd respond. Scott lifted his hand in a slight wave.

"I think I'll stay out of this one Sam," he said quietly. "You brought in on yourself." Scott laughed when he heard John's remarks but what he didn't see was the wink that John gave Sam. A slight bump was felt and they all realized that they had finally landed. Soon the plane stopped and Jeff shut down the engines. The kids waited until he opened the door and lowered the steps. Remembering the last time they rushed off the plane and how they had to wait in the order of their ages, they unloaded in a calmer manner. Jeff watched them and smiled at how well-behaved they were even though he had heard the bit about Sam having the honors of being the first in the pool. He knew that as soon as they were all off of the plane chaos would once again resume.

Scott was the first off the plane and he patiently waited for his siblings to step down. Virgil stood opposite of him and the Terrible Two stood nearby. John and Sam were the last ones off. As soon as Sam had cleared the last step she began to run for all she was worth. John tried to hold back their brothers so she had a bit of a head start. Before Scott could even think of catching up with her she was already half way to the kitchen and the safety of their grandmother.

"Now Johnny you've delayed Sam's trip to the pool," said Virgil as a big smile lit up his face. Gordon and Alan quickly grabbed John's arms as Virgil and Scott helped them to guide John to the path that led to the house. They figured that since he'd interfered he would get Sam's honors. Just as they were about to push John into the pool, Sam came running out of hiding and pushed Scott and Virgil in as John shoved Gordon and Alan in.

The twins stood on the pool deck and laughed down at their stunned brothers.

"You should know that John and I can speak without talking," she gloated. "Scott you should remember the special language that John and I developed as toddlers. You never could figure it out then and now it's just better developed." Wrapping her arm around John, she gave him a gentle squeeze and they jumped into the pool with their brothers. Another splash caught their attention as Tin-Tin surfaced.

"TIN-TIN," yelled Alan as he swam over to their friend.

"Hi, Tin-Tin," greeted the rest of the Tracy kids.

"Welcome back home. It's been too quiet without all of you here," she replied. She approached Sam and pulled her away from the boys.

"Your dad told your grandma what you did to Scott's girlfriend at the restaurant," she whispered. "Has she messed with you any more?" Sam grinned at her young friend and shook her head no.

"Tin-Tin, you should have seen Kelli's face as I shoved it into the toilet and flushed it," she said. The look on her face grew sad when she continued. "The only thing that I hated was that Scott and I got into a nasty little scuffle. I guess he and I are alike in the fact that we're both headstrong and neither of us likes to back down when angry. Not even the combined efforts of John, Virg, Gordy, and Alan could separate us while we were fighting. It wasn't until Dad yelled at us and pulled us apart did we stop. I bet Scott didn't think his little sister had paid attention to her self defense classes. He also didn't know that I had Virgil and Alan teaching me some martial arts." Sam looked around at her brothers as they played in the pool even after three weeks she still felt bad about the fight with Scott. She had spoken with Virgil and he'd told her Scott was still feeling the same.

"I would fight for and protect each and every one of them at all costs to myself," she said quietly as if she had forgotten that Tin-Tin was listening to her. Her eyes sparkled with the love she had for her family. "That goes for you too Tin-Tin. You're a part of this family and I think of you as a little sister." Tin-Tin glowed with pride at Sam's remark.

"Thanks Sam. I like the idea of having brothers and a sister. I am pleased that you think of me as a little sister," she said as she suddenly threw her arms around Sam in a hug. Sam giggled and returned the hug. Without any warning she found herself being pushed underwater. She came up sputtering and gasping for breath. She found herself looking up at Scott and Virgil.

"You didn't think that you wouldn't get some payback for not taking the honors for being the first in the pool?" Scott asked. Sam looked over at where John had been receiving the same treatment from their baby brothers. Shaking her head, she admitted defeat.

"Alright Scott you guys win. Now what do you have in mind?" she conceded.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said cryptically. Virgil gave her a look that let her know that she was in deep this time.

"Virgil, you know, that next to John, you're my favorite brother don't you?" she asked.

"You're my favorite sister but Scott and I are just as close as you and John," he said. "This time I'm with Scott." They continued to play in the pool and enjoy being with each other until Jeff showed up on the deck.

"Samantha and Scott, I want you to go and get changed into dry clothes. Meet me in my office in thirty minutes," he said in a stern voice as he stared down at his children. Sam and Scott hurriedly climbed out of the pool and went to their rooms to shower and change like they'd been told. Their brothers looked at each other and realized that Sam and Scott were in serious trouble and they all knew that it had to do with the fight that they had on Scott's 16th birthday.

Thirty minutes later Scott and Sam were standing outside their father's office awaiting permission to enter.

"Come in," ordered the gruff voice of their father. "Shut the door and sit down." Scott shut the door and they both hurriedly sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"I have been giving serious thought to the fight that I witnessed between the two of you three weeks ago," he began. "There is absolutely no reason whatsoever for any of my children to ever raise their hand to hit another in anger. I can accept that all of you roughhouse and play around but what I saw that night passed what I will tolerate."

"Scott, you have more responsibility because you are the oldest. I am angered and saddened to think that you hit your sister and left a mark on her face and that I had to physically pull the two of you apart. I thought that I had taught you to respect women and that includes your sister. I never want to witness anything like that again nor do I want to hear the slightest whisper of such behavior directed at her or anyone else. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Scott looked down at the floor and back to his dad's eyes.

"Yes, Sir," he answered. Jeff nodded and turned his attention to Sam.

"Samantha, I know that you think that you have to be tough like your brothers and I know that you can defend yourself but I will not tolerate you fighting with them any more than I will tolerate them fighting with you. If I see or hear any more behavior from you like I did that night I will enroll you in another school. I will choose a school that specializes in female character and manners as well as education."

"You and Scott are both headstrong and protective and that is good but you will have to accept that sometimes you are not going to agree and physical altercations are not going to be the answer that is needed. You will have to sit and discuss the problem when you have both cooled off. Sam, you cannot decide who Scott will or won't date and he won't decide that for you when the time comes. All of you will have to respect the other's decision and choice in dates. Do you understand?"

Sam swallowed quickly and looked her dad straight in his eyes.

"Yes, Sir," she replied. She held his gaze a second longer and asked for permission to speak. When it was granted, she stood up and turned to Scott.

"Scott, I have felt guilty for my actions on your birthday. I know that I apologized to you and that we called a truce but I still feel unsettled," she began softly. "You are my big brother and have always watched over me and I took advantage of that. I knew what buttons to push to make you angry though I didn't expect to get into a physical fight with you but once it came on I couldn't back down. I was so angry at what had happened at the restaurant that I let that anger fuel my decision to have it out with you. I didn't take into consideration how angry you were with me and for that I accept the blame for the argument and the fight. I understand how angry you were and you had every right to be. I ruined your sixteenth birthday and you can't imagine how I feel for that. I hope that you will truly forgive me and love me despite my actions."

She looked down at the floor so that he wouldn't see the anguish on her face nor the lone tear that slowly traced its way down her cheek. Jeff sat at his desk and watched them. He knew he was watching two of his children mature and admit to their mistakes right before his eyes. Suddenly, he realized that they would soon be living their own lives.

Scott reached out to Sam and lifted her face so that he was looking in her eyes. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his little sister and held her tight. She quickly responded and held him close to her. The relief she felt was so immense that she couldn't hold back her tears and she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, Sam. It's alright. I can promise you that if we ever have another disagreement I will sit and talk to you instead of hitting you. I have no excuse for lashing out like that. I don't know why I ever thought of hitting you much less actually doing it. I love you and I will always be here for you and our brothers. I will also promise you right here and now that I will never lift my hand to hit you in anger again."

Sam looked up at her big brother and smiled at him through her tears.

"And I promise that I'll never hit you or any of our brothers in anger ever again," she responded truthfully.

From that day on, whenever a conflict came up within the Tracy family, it was resolved with nothing more than an argument or disagreement. Sam and Scott always stood ready to help diffuse the situation if needed. They never forgot the promises they made to each other.

When Jeff felt that Sam and Scott had finished, he made them sit down again.

"Now that is cleared up we still have to decide on your punishment," he said. "Sam, you were grounded to your dorm room for the past three weeks. Did you follow that punishment?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied. Scott confirmed it for her when Jeff looked at him.

"For the rest of your punishment, you will be responsible for cleaning the upper level pool for the summer. That means skimming it every morning and scrubbing the tiles above and at the water level. Scott, you will be responsible for the lower level pool. Any questions?"

"No, Sir," responded both of them. Jeff stood up and walked to where his children sat. Motioning them to stand, he reached out and hugged them.

"I am proud of you both. I can see that the two of you will become a positive influence for your brothers and each other. The fight you had will be a lasting reminder of what you will strive to avoid in the future. Now go back out and join your brothers. I'm sure that they are wondering if you're still alive."

Scott got up and went to the door. Sam hung back for a moment to speak with her dad in private.

"I'll be right there, Scott," she said. "Wait out there just a few minutes, okay?" He nodded an affirmative.

"Dad, thank you for helping Scott and I. I know that our behavior went against everything that we'd been taught and for that I'm sorry," she began. "I promise you that I will never behave that way again. I said it to Scott and I mean it but I want you to know it also."

"I know Sam. You two have learned a very valuable lesson and I know that neither of you will ever forget it," he replied as he looked down at his only daughter. He saw the maturity in her eyes that let him know that his baby girl was becoming a young woman. As much as she realized that her brothers were developing into handsome young men he was aware that she was developing into a beautiful young woman. All six of his children were very attractive. None of them flaunted it though. They were just active and well-adjusted children. They never even thought of the wealth they had access to any more than they thought of the famous last name that they had. They knew Jeff had been famous and still was but to them he was Dad and that was his most important role.

With a quick hug, Sam ran out of the office and out to where Scott was waiting on her. As she walked next to him, he slipped his arm around her and together they walked down to the second floor.

"Scott, come to my room for a moment before we go outside," she said. He followed her into her rooms. She went to her dresser and picked up a box that was gift wrapped. She handed it to him. He took it and looked at her questioningly.

"Open it," she encouraged. He carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Inside nestled in some tissue paper was a painting of Scott. In the background there were several different kinds of military aircraft. The dominant one was an F-15 Eagle. Sam had overheard a conversation between Scott and their dad about his desire to join the Air Force when he was older. He looked at the little plaque on the bottom of the painting that had been framed.

Happy 16th Birthday, Scott

No Dream is Out of Reach

Love, Samantha

Scott looked back at Sam and wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"Sam, this is beautiful. How did you know that I wanted a career in the Air Force?" he asked. She could tell he was trying to keep his emotions under control.

"I overheard you talking to Dad one day. I wanted to let you know that I support your decision. I'll miss you when you leave but I would feel good knowing that you'd be getting a chance to do what you love to do," she said.

"Who painted the picture and how did it get on your dresser? All of our stuff is still in the plane," he asked.

"I never took the painting with me because I wanted to give it to you at home. As to who painted it, I can't say. I promised that I would keep it a secret," she answered.

"Virgil did it, didn't he?" he asked before he could stop himself. Sam just shook her head.

"I'm not telling because I don't want to betray that trust," she told him in a tone that left no room for argument. "Now let's go see what our brothers are up to."

As they walked down the hallway, Scott stopped in his room to put the painting on his desk. They were just heading down the stairs when their brothers came running up the stairs.

"Grandma says it's time for dinner and to get cleaned up," said Alan. Scott and Sam continued down the stairs while their brothers went to change and clean up for dinner. They went into the kitchen and sat down. While they were waiting on their brothers they talked about what they would do over their summer break. A loud stomping on the stairs alerted them to the arrival of the rest of their brothers.

As soon as their dad began to pass around the dishes that had been prepared they began telling stories of what they had done during the past semester. Grades were discussed and new schedules pondered. Scott would be entering his junior year of high school. Sam and John were heading into their freshman year of high school. Virgil would be an eighth grader. Gordon would be going into his sixth grade year while Alan would be starting the fifth grade. With three teenagers in high school, one in middle school, and two in elementary school, class discussions could take some time especially when each of the six children had varied interests in which they wanted to pursue as they got older.

Scott had everything centered on his desire to be an Air Force pilot. Sam and John focused on astronomy. John wanted to be an astronaut but Sam wasn't sure. She preferred communications and foreign languages. She was fluent in French, Spanish, Italian, and sign language for those languages. She was now concentrating on German and Russian. Virgil was interested in music and had a natural talent for any instrument that he tried to play but his true source of enjoyment was playing the piano. He had awed Brains with his innate sense of technology. He loved to take things apart to see how they worked and if he could make it work better. Gordon and Alan changed their minds on what they wanted to do monthly. The only constants were swimming for Gordon and race car driving for Alan.

The discussions at the dinner table were lively that night and by the time dessert came around things were beginning to wind down as the time zone changes began to catch up with the Tracy children. Sam offered to help clean up but Grandma and Kyrano assured her that they could handle it and that she should retire for the evening.

After taking their dishes to the kitchen, the siblings all headed upstairs to their rooms. Bidding each other a goodnight, they went into their rooms to get some much needed sleep. Sam was in a deep sleep when she suddenly bolted straight up in her bed. Looking around she tried to figure out what woke her up. Opening her balcony door she walked along the balcony. She paused by each of her brother's open windows. Alan's room was quiet. Gordon could be heard tossing in his sleep. Virgil could be heard lightly snoring. Scott was talking in his sleep. By the sounds of it he was telling one of the Terrible Two off for a prank in which he was the target. As she paused by John's window she could hear him moaning.

"John, are you awake?" she whispered loudly. The only response she got was a louder moan. Feeling anxious, she typed in John's code and quietly entered his room. Her eyes were adjusted enough to see that he was tangled up in his blankets. She went up to his bedside and gently shook him. He continued to sleep and moan as if he were in pain. She felt his forehead and found that he was hot and sweaty.

"Johnny, can you hear me?" she asked a bit louder this time. "Please wake up and tell me what's wrong." This time John opened his eyes and tried to focus on her.

"Sammie…my…side…hurts," he gasped out. She noticed that he was clutching at his right side as if to hold in the pain. Knowing that her brothers never complained about pain she quickly pushed the comm button that connected her to her dad.

"Dad, something's wrong with John. He's all hot and sweaty and complaining that his side hurts," she explained when he answered.

"I'll be down in a second and Brains will meet me there," he assured her. Sam sat down next to John on his bed and held him close to her and ran her fingers through his hair to help keep him calm and relaxed as much as possible. Her dad and Brains entered the room and turned on the light. John was pale and sweaty. Brains quickly untangled the blankets and pulled them off of John and felt his right side. As soon as he touched just to the right of his abdomen, John flinched and cried out in pain. Sam held him closer and whispered in his ear to keep him distracted.

"I t-t-think th-that he has a-a-appendicitis," said Brains. "He n-n-needs a h-hospital." Jeff quickly ran to the hangar and prepped the plane to take John to the hospital on the mainland.

Sam packed an overnight bag for herself and John. Once she was done she helped Brains get John seated in the wheelchair that she had once used. They got him to the plane and into a seat and strapped him in. Sam sat next to him and fastened herself in.

"Dad, we're ready let's go," she said. There was no way that she wasn't staying with her twin when he needed her. Jeff didn't argue he just went to the cockpit and began to taxi down the runway and took off.

"Sammie, it… hurts," whispered John. He was leaning against her and she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"I know Johnny. We'll be at the hospital in just about a half hour. Hold on for me okay?" she asked. He nodded his head weakly and settled into a fevered doze. Every so often he'd look at Sam as she wiped his face with a cool cloth.

Finally they landed at the airport and Jeff left the post-flight work for later. He quickly picked John up and carried him to the SUV that was left at the airport for his use. Once they were all in the SUV, Jeff rushed to the hospital emergency room. The doctors rushed John straight back to surgery. Jeff and Sam were shown the waiting room. Jeff filled out the required paperwork while Sam paced around the waiting room. This was the first time that John had not been there for her. She was extremely worried for her twin. After awhile she sat down next to her dad and leaned her head on his shoulder and began to doze off.

Hours later a doctor came in and introduced himself.

"Is Johnny okay?" blurted out Sam. Such was her worry she forgot her normal shyness. The doctor looked at her and smiled.

"You must be Sam. John has been asking for you," he said. "John had appendicitis. We were able to remove the appendix before it ruptured. He is in recovery right now. Let me take you back to him." He led Jeff and Sam back to the recovery area where John was hooked up to an IV and several other monitors. He was still pale looking.

"Johnny, I'm here," whispered Sam as she brushed his hair back off of his face. He opened his eyes and slowly focused on her. He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sleepy Sammie," he whispered back to her as his eyes began to close.

"Go to sleep Johnny. I'll be right here when you wake up," she told him quietly as she leaned over him and softly kissed him on his cheek. He gave her one more smile and fell back to sleep.

The doctor and Jeff had watched the interaction of the twins and were amazed at the connection between the two. John had stopped fighting the sleep that his body needed as soon as he felt her touch. Sam had visibly relaxed as soon as she had been able to see and to touch her twin.

"We're going to move him to a private room in just a few minutes," the doctor informed them. After they had moved John to his room, Sam immediately sat in the chair next to his bed and held his hand as he slept. She began to doze off after a couple of minutes of watching him. Jeff propped a pillow under her head and covered her up with a blanket. He sat in another chair and watched his twins sleep. He still didn't know how Sam had figured out something was wrong for her brother. He was still pondering this when he began to doze off himself. Shaking himself awake, he quickly called home to let his mother know where they were and to update her of John's condition. He asked her to let the rest of the boys know.

"Sam…thirsty," whispered a hoarse voice. Sam jumped up and looked at John. He was awake and looking at her. She quickly grabbed his water pitcher and held the straw so that he could sip the cold water.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"My side hurts," he whispered back. "What happened?"

"I heard you moaning in your sleep and came into your room. You were all tangled in your blankets and felt hot," she began. "I called Dad and Brains to your room. Brains figured out that you were having an appendicitis attack. Dad and I flew you to the airport and rushed you to the hospital. You had emergency surgery and the doctors were able to remove your appendix before it ruptured." She realized that he had fallen back to sleep. She decided that a bit more sleep would be good for her too. She curled back up in the chair and fell asleep.

She heard a restless movement near her head; looking at John's bed she could see his hand moving around like he was hunting for something. She reached up and held his hand in hers and he quieted back down. She sat up and continued to watch him before long he began to wake up. He looked around the room in confusion.

"Where am I?" he whispered. He grimaced when he tried to swallow. Sam held his water pitcher and straw steady so that he could take a sip of water.

"We're in the hospital on the mainland," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," he responded. He looked around a bit more and became more aware of what was going on. He was beginning to remember some of the earlier conversation that he'd had with Sam. Feeling sleepy again he began to doze off. He was having the same reaction to the anesthesia and pain medications that he'd had when he had his tonsillectomy as a young child. It took awhile for it to work its way through his system until then he tended to sleep a lot.

"Dad, when can John go home?" Sam asked from where she sat next to John. She was tenderly brushing his hair out of his face. "I think he'd be more comfortable recovering at home." Jeff agreed with her and began to speak with the doctor about transporting John back to the island. The doctor said that he'd release John in the early afternoon with a list of strict instructions and some pain medications. By early evening, Jeff, Sam, and John were back on the island.

John was taken to his room and quickly put to bed. Sam made up a place to sleep on the couch in his sitting room in case he needed her. They ate dinner together that evening. Sam sat at the desk and John was propped up in bed. Sam was afraid that if she sat on the bed with him she might jar him too much and possibly hurt him. He was partially through with his meal when Sam noticed that he was falling asleep. She sat her tray down and took his away from him.

"Johnny, slide down so that you're more comfortable," she urged. He slid down a bit and she tucked him in. She shut the lights off and picked up the trays and carried them to the kitchen. Her brothers were still at the table eating.

"How's John doing, Sam?" Scott asked.

"He just fell asleep," she said as she headed back to John's room. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and go to sleep. After she checked to make sure John was alright and comfortable, she went to the sitting room and lay down on the couch and was soon sound asleep.

"Sam, wake up," said a voice in her ear. Sam opened her eyes and looked around the sitting room. There was no one near her. Trusting her ability to know when John needed her, she went to his room to check on him. She found him struggling to get comfortable. He looked at her when she walked in.

"Sam, I need some help. I can't get out of bed without some help. It hurts to move too much," he said as he ceased his struggles. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Let me get Virgil to help you in that way if you need anything else while you're in there he can be there," she said. John just nodded his head as he urged her to hurry and get Virgil. She ran to Virgil's door and knocked on it.

"Virgil, open up," she called. "John needs some help and I can't help him with this." Not getting a response from the heavy sleeping brother, she went to Scott's room and knocked on his door. Within moments, Scott answered his door in his pajama bottoms.

"Whatcha need Sam?" he asked as he yawned.

"John needs some help getting to the bathroom," she said. Scott ran back to John's room and quickly helped him out of bed without causing him too much discomfort. Sam straightened John's bedclothes while Scott stood just outside of the ensuite door. A few minutes later the door opened and John began to slowly walk back to his bed. Scott helped him to keep his balance and to help ease him back down on the bed. Once John was situated and comfortable, Sam covered him up and offered him something to drink. As he dozed off, Sam headed back to the sitting room to lie back down.

"Sam, will you stay in here with me?" he asked as he started to fall asleep. Sam climbed up into his bed on his left side. Once he felt her next to him he snuggled against her. She was partially propped up against the headboard and had her arms wrapped around him with her head leaning on his. Within moments both of them were asleep. Scott came back into the room to make sure that John didn't need anything before he went back to bed. Smiling at his brother and sister, he leaned over Sam.

"Sam, scoot down," he whispered. Sam scooted down in her sleep and hugged John even closer to her. Scott grabbed the blankets and pillow off the couch and sat down in a chair next to John's bed and quickly fell asleep watching over his brother and sister. Their dad came in a bit later and found them all sound asleep. Sam was lying on her side facing John. He was lying on his back with his face turned towards Sam's. She had her arms wrapped around him holding him close to her. For just a moment, Jeff could visualize them as toddlers sleeping in the same manner. He smiled at the memory as he straightened the blanket that was over them. Looking over at Scott's sleeping form in the chair; he was shocked as to how much he'd grown over the past couple of years. He had gotten taller and his shoulders and chest had broadened. The weight training that all of his children did was really noticeable on Scott's form. Just a hint of facial stubble was visible in the moonlight that shone across his features. Jeff shook his head and left his children sleeping peacefully.

"Sam, wake up," said a quiet voice next to her. Sam peeked open one eye and looked into a pair of blue eyes.

"Whatcha want Johnny?" she mumbled sleepily. "I'm trying to sleep." He nudged her as her eye closed again. She groaned and sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright, I'm awake," she said as she yawned. She looked over at him as he struggled to sit up in a more comfortable position. She quickly propped some pillows up behind him. Once he was comfortable she laid back down and started to doze off again.

"Sam, it's time to wake up," he said as he shook her. Sam sat up and scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she laid her head against his neck.

"Do you want breakfast up here or do you think that you can handle eating at the table with all of us?" she asked.

"I think that he should stay up here for breakfast," said a deep voice at the side of the bed. The twins jumped and looked over to see Scott sitting up looking at them. They hadn't noticed him in the chair.

"Gawd, Scott, you scared us to death," Sam said. "Can you help John to the bathroom so that he can clean up a bit and I'll go down and get our breakfast? Do you want me to bring a tray up for you?"

"Sure, I'll help him. I don't think that he would be willing to let you see him undressed," teased Scott. Sam and John both turned bright red. Sam had always tried to be careful with her brothers' privacy. She was almost obsessive compulsive when it came to making sure that she knocked and got the all clear before she entered any of their rooms.

Sam went downstairs to get their breakfast trays when Scott had helped John get out of bed. Watching her brother move slowly because of the soreness and pain he was in tore at her heart. He had always been her source of strength. Even when they had been hurt in the avalanche that claimed their mother, he was constantly by her side despite his own injuries.

"Good morning, Grandma," she said as she gave her a hug. "Can I have three breakfast trays to take to John's room? Scott says that John should eat breakfast upstairs and maybe for lunch he can eat down here. He doesn't want him to overdo it."

"Samantha, I already fixed your trays," Grandma said. "Let's take them up to the boys. Gordon, can you carry one of the trays to John's room?" Gordon had just walked in the kitchen for his breakfast. He nodded and grabbed the tray and followed his sister back upstairs. By that time, Scott had John back in bed and propped up comfortably. Grandma sat down his tray on the desk and fussed over him for a few minutes before Sam handed him his tray. Grandma had fixed fruit oatmeal for them. It was one of her special treats that she fixed when they had to have a special soft food diet. All of the Tracy children loved it when she made it with apples and cinnamon.

John looked at their grandma and smiled at her. He began to eat knowing that she wouldn't leave until he'd eaten half of it. He also had a couple of slices of toast and orange juice. Sam and Scott started eating their breakfast as Grandma and Gordon went back downstairs. About midway through his meal, John began to move around. Sam looked at him and noticed the pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"It hurts again," he said through gritted teeth. Sam got up and went to the comm. box.

"Brains, could you bring up John's pain medicine?" she asked when he answered.

"S-s-sure, Sam," he responded quickly. A few minutes later, Brains came into John's room with the pain medicine. He handed him two tablets and warned him that they would make him fall asleep again. John nodded his head and quickly swallowed the medicine. By the time he'd finished his breakfast he was beginning to doze off. Scott took his tray and sat it on the desk.

"Come on, Sam," he said. "We can leave his balcony door open and do our chores that Dad gave us." They carried the trays downstairs and to the kitchen. They both returned to their rooms to change into their swimsuits. Sam checked in on John to find that he was curled up on his left side. She fixed his sheet and kissed him softly on the cheek. She quietly left his side and went out the balcony door. She went to the pool and began her punishment. She skimmed the pool and then dove in and scrubbed the tiles all away around the pool. Scott was in the lower level pool doing the same thing. Gordon was swimming laps in the pool Sam was cleaning. Just as she finished up, Alan came running across the pool deck and did a cannonball right next to her. She waited until he surfaced and shoved him back under the water.

"That wasn't fair, Sam," he sputtered. He had kept her attention on him therefore she didn't see Gordon swimming up behind her until she felt a jerk on her leg and she was dragged underwater. She and Gordon came up at the same time.

"So that's how you brats want to play," she scolded jokingly. They had their backs to the house and didn't see Virgil sneak into the pool behind them. Just as he grabbed Gordon, she grabbed Alan. With a nod to each other, they dunked their baby brothers under the water. Sam quickly climbed out of the pool and dried herself off. She wanted to go check on John.

"He's still asleep," said Virgil from the side of the pool. "He's fine you know?"

Sam looked down at the pool deck and shook her head.

"I know that he's fine, Virg, but what if I hadn't realized that night that he was hurting and needed me," she said softly as the feelings of what could have happened overwhelmed her. "You would feel the same if it were you and Scott in this situation."

With a small smile, she went up to her room and took a shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Walking barefoot out onto her balcony, she paused for just a moment to look down at her brothers frolicking in the pool. Scott had joined them after he'd completed his chores and Tin-Tin was with them. Sam went to John's room and let herself in. He was still curled up on his side and resting peacefully. She sat down in the chair that Scott had slept in and covered herself up with the blankets that were laying there.

An hour later, she heard John stirring on his bed. Standing up quickly, she went over to his bedside to help him sit up.

"Sam, can you help me up?" he asked. "I have to use the bathroom. I just need help standing up and sitting back down." Sam let him hold onto her as she helped him into a standing position and walked next to him as he slowly walked to the ensuite. Once he closed the door she went back to the bed and sat down to give him his privacy. When the door opened, she went back over to help him back to his bed.

"I want to go downstairs," he said. Sam shrugged her shoulders and let him drape his arm around her shoulders as they went out onto his balcony. They slowly made their way downstairs. When they reached the pool deck, he laid down on one of the lounge chairs. Leaning back and letting the sun warm his chest, he sighed in contentment.

Jeff had seen the twins walking across the pool deck from the lounge where he was reading over some documents. Shaking his head at their stubbornness, he went outside to check on John. He sat in the chair next to him. Sam had gone into the kitchen to let their grandma know that John wanted his lunch outside.

"You're supposed to be in bed," Jeff said. John startled and opened his eyes. He looked at his dad nervously.

"I know but I wanted to be out here with everyone else," he said. "Sam helped me downstairs and you know that she won't let me overdo it." His dad agreed with him on that statement. Sam had rarely left John's side since the night he went to the hospital. In fact the only time she'd left his side was to do her punishment and to take a shower.

John leaned back and began to doze off again. Jeff sat there and quietly contemplated his quietest son. John was shy and nervous about talking to people. He was even quiet around his family with the exception of Sam. Even the two of them didn't seem to need to speak to know what the other was thinking.

Jeff felt it would be better if he just let John sit outside and relax.

A couple of weeks later and John had recovered from his appendix attack. The scar was still visible but he was moving about normally and he no longer had a need for the pain medicines. Sam had started sleeping in her room again. Sam and Scott resumed their morning runs around the island. All of the children on the island resumed their normal activities. Bonfires on the beach at night, motorcycle riding, swimming, and all of the other activities that they chose to participate in. A couple of times during the summer, Jeff had to go to the mainland. Sam and Tin-Tin went with him once to do some shopping while he was at the office. Sam picked up some art supplies that Virgil had requested. John had asked for a new astronomy book. She and Tin-Tin went into a joke shop and picked out a few things for Gordon. Tin-Tin bought something for Alan but she wouldn't tell Sam what it was. They met Jeff at their meeting place and they were soon flying back to the island.

Two weeks later, Jeff was flying his children back to New York for another year of school.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds or any of the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.**

**A/N: **I would like to thank those that have continued to review and offer some helpful advice. For those that had mixed feelings with chapter 15, I hope that chapter 16 made things better.

Chapter 17

The Tracy family got to NYC in the early evening and promptly went to the hotel. It had become almost a habit for them to stay at the Tribeca Grand Hotel. The only thing that had changed is that Scott and Virgil now shared one room. John and Sam had agreed to continue to share a room since they would have their own beds and not a roll away bed. Their room was connected to a room that Gordon and Alan shared. Jeff finally had a room to himself.

"John, do you think that Dad would be angry if we locked the door to the brats' room?"

"I guess if he didn't know it we'd be safe but we couldn't count on those two not to do something stupid." Sam shook her head in defeat. She suddenly smiled up at him as she fell across her bed.

"Can you believe that we're finally in high school? Scott's lucky he only has this year and next year and he'll be done," she said. Her expression changed from one of happiness to one of sadness at the thought of Scott leaving them. She had never known a time that he wasn't with them and it would be hard to adjust. John had been watching her and noticed the change. He lay down on the bed next to her and looked out the window.

"It will be weird but we knew the day would come that all of us would grow up and begin to live our own lives," he began quietly. "Just remember the bond that we all have is too strong to be broken." He reached over and pulled her against him. She let him hug and reassure her that things would work out.

"Promise me John that you won't leave me," she whispered into his chest. "Have you been giving any more thought about what college you want to attend? I've been thinking along the lines of Harvard." She grabbed her hairbrush out of her bag and leaned over the side of her bed facedown. She brushed her hair in a slow and even stroke making sure to get any tangles out of it. John watched her with an amused expression as she bounced from one topic to another.

"Will you quit doing that?" he teased. "You keep changing topics on me before I can respond. I was going to say that I was also thinking of attending Harvard but I haven't fully decided since we still have four more years of high school to get through."

Sam dropped her brush and rolled over to look at him.

"I didn't know that you'd been thinking of Harvard." Her smile lit up her face when she thought that she might have four extra years of having her brother with her. He could read her thoughts and grinned at her.

"Of course, if I go to Harvard I'll have to get an apartment and since I'm used to having other people around I'll have to have a roommate," he said thoughtfully. "What kind of person do you think I could have as a roommate?" With a squeal she grabbed his face in looked in his eyes.

"If you go to Harvard, I will be your roommate. Do you understand me?" she giggled.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to share an apartment with," he responded honestly. "Harvard is actually my first choice. They have an excellent laser communications course that I could take. Though, eventually, I would like to be an astronaut for NASA." Sam became pensive when he said that. She didn't like the idea of him being in outer space but she refused to be anything but supportive of her twin.

"If that's what you want to do, John, then go for it. You'll have your own cheering squad right here." He looked at her and knew that she would be with him every step of the way to make his dreams come true. All of his siblings were supportive of the others and often cheered each other at sporting events and recitals. A knock on their door interrupted their conversation. With a groan, Sam got up and walked to the door. Peering through the peephole, she could see Scott. She opened the door and backed up to let Scott and Virgil in.

"What's up guys?" she asked as she closed the door again and followed them back into the room. Virgil and Scott sat down on John's bed and looked over at the twins as they sat on Sam's bed.

"We just figured we would come and bother you two for awhile," Virgil responded. "Have the brats been over here yet?" Sam and John shook their heads no.

"In fact, it's been really quiet over there," said Sam with a hint of suspicion in her voice. She walked over to the connecting door and cracked it open just a bit. She immediately saw Alan and Gordon sitting on one of the beds. She turned back to her brothers and put her finger to her lips to warn them to be quiet. They all got up and walked to her side quietly.

"Did you put that "extra" book in Scott's bag?" asked Gordon. He was oblivious of the audience from the next room. "I'd hate to be in his shoes if Dad finds that book." He began to smile at the vision of Scott getting into trouble.

"What book is he talking about?" he asked in a whisper. He looked around at his brothers and sister. They all shrugged their shoulders in response. They were as confused as he was. Turning their attention back to the brats, they listened for more information.

"What about the lingerie that we ordered for Sam? Dad will definitely blow a fuse over those," Alan laughed. "The only problem is how do we get Dad to see them? It's not as if Sam is going to wave them around. She won't even let us into a lingerie store with her and she even makes Dad wait outside until her purchases are bagged before he can come in and pay."

"The little monsters are trying to get us into some serious trouble with Dad," fumed Sam. She was embarrassed at the thought of her brothers seeing her underclothes. She had seen them in their boxers on accident but they were all decently covered.

Fuming she walked back to her bed and began to plan all sorts of unpleasant things to do to them if their plan worked. Sighing in irritation, she stood up and went to the window and looked up at the sky. She couldn't see the stars because of the overcast sky. She leaned her head against the coolness of the window and just continued to gaze at nothing in particular. So absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't hear her brothers close the connecting door and walk over to her. Virgil reached out and tentatively touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She jumped and gave a small yelp of surprise.

"Geez, Virg, you scared me," she said. "I'm fine. I just wonder what they are really planning cus that seemed to be too obvious. But if by some chance they flaunt a pair of underwear that is supposed to be "mine" I will have to kill them. Sorry, Virg, but you will become the baby brother."

"What about the "extra" book?" asked Scott.

"Make sure you put your stuff away after Dad leaves," suggested John. He was relieved that Gordon and Alan had pretty much left him alone this summer. He had a feeling that they were under threats of serious injury from Sam if they messed with him while he recovered from his surgery. Though he was fine now the Terrible Two hadn't targeted him as of yet. He knew from past experience he wouldn't be safe for too long. The temptation to target all of their brothers and sister would be too much for them to handle.

Virgil and Sam quickly agreed with John's suggestion.

"Where are your books now?" asked Sam.

"In my book bag in our room," he responded. "I brought it in when we got here this evening. I had it with me on the plane cus I had some studying that I wanted to do. I kept it under the seat. It never left my sight during the flight here." He was getting a little worried about this "extra" book. Knowing that Alan was good with computers and he and Gordon had very active imaginations, he had a lot to be worried about.

The phone between the beds began to ring. Sam answered it quickly and listened to what was being said.

"Goodnight Dad," she replied. "I'll tell everyone for you."

"Dad is going out tonight for dinner with a client. He said that we could have room service sent to this room but that we had to make sure that the Terrible Two don't pig out on sugary foods." She suddenly grinned at her brothers.

"Let's order right now for them," her grin got even bigger. "We can have sugary snacks sent to them in their room for which Dad will see the bill and it will be listed as coming from their room. Their actual dinner can come here and one of us can sneak the treats to Scott and Virgil's room. Later after they go to bed we can have some dessert."

John, Virgil, and Scott looked at her with matching expressions of shock. Scott recovered first.

"Sam, you are without a doubt a force to be reckoned with," he complimented her. She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"What would you guys want for a late night snack?"

"How about banana splits with extra whipped cream and nuts?" asked John as his eyes lit up.

"Apple pie and vanilla ice cream," said Scott.

"Chocolate cake," piped up Virgil and Sam at the same time. Both of them loved chocolate cake with chocolate icing. Scott went to the phone and quickly placed the order to be delivered at 10:00P.M.

"Gordon, you two need to get over here and write down what you want for dinner," Sam called through the connecting door. The sound of running feet could be heard as they raced to come into Sam's room.

"Cheeseburgers and steak fries," they both yelled at the same time.

"Why can't you eat something healthier?" asked Sam. She was ordering her favorite of grilled chicken breast, baked potato, and tossed salad. Virgil was ordering the same thing as she had. Scott and John were both ordering steak, baked potato, and tossed salad.

"We want cheeseburgers and fries," Alan whined. Sam looked at Scott as he called down the order. Thirty minutes later they were all sitting on the two beds and enjoying their dinners. Gordon and Alan were watching a cartoon channel on TV while the older children talked about the shopping that they had to do the next day.

"Why don't you guys do your shopping while I do mine that way we can get done quicker," suggested Sam. She knew that her brothers hated waiting on her while she tried on clothes but she had to try on jeans because they were all sized differently.

"That would be a lot better than waiting around wasting time," agreed Scott. Looking at the clock he nodded at Gordon and Alan.

"Bedtime for you two," he said. He stood up and shut the TV off.

"Just a few more minutes and then we'll go to bed," Gordon begged.

"Nope, Dad said that you were to be in bed by 9:30P.M.," said Sam. Muttering about how unfair it was that they had to go to bed early, they made their way to their room. Sam and John followed them to help them get ready for bed. They each turned down the blankets. Sam laid Alan's favorite blanket on his bed. She silently prayed that he would not lose the blanket at school this year. A sudden shriek from the bathroom interrupted her thoughts. John had already reached the bathroom and opened the door. Gordon was sitting on the floor with his pajama bottoms around his ankles. He was glowering at Alan who was doubled over in laughter. John reached down to help Gordon stand up.

"The idiot tied my pajamas in a knot and I can't pull them up until I get the knot undone," he grumbled. By that time, Sam had come into the bathroom and saw her second youngest brother sitting on the floor in his boxers. Looking up to see his sister staring down at him in his boxers was the final straw for him.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he yelled at her. "YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO COME INTO THE BATHROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING!" Sam quickly backed up and closed the door. Not wanting to cause any more problems she went back to her room and took her shower and changed into her pajamas and braided her hair in two braids. By the time she came out of the bathroom, Scott and Virgil had brought the treats into the room. They were surprised that she was in the room and not helping tuck in Gordon and Alan. She had tucked those two in every night that she was able since they were born.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Virgil asked.

"Ask John when he gets back here. I'm going to bed." Without another word she climbed into her bed and covered her head with the blankets. Scott and Virgil looked at each other wondering what had happened in such a short span of time. They went to the next room to help tuck in their brothers.

"Where's Sammie?" asked Alan. He wasn't used to going to bed without a hug and kiss from his sister. Gordon was lying on his bed with John sitting next to him talking quietly.

"She went to bed, Alan," answered Virgil. "She told me to tell you goodnight."

"No she didn't," he shot back. "She wouldn't tell you to tell me. She'd tell me herself. She always tucks me in no matter what." He was beginning to work himself into a major tantrum.

"It's my fault," said Gordon from his bed. "I yelled at her cus I was embarrassed that she'd seen me in my boxers after I'd fallen in the bathroom. Which I wouldn't have done if someone didn't tie my pajama bottoms in a knot." Feeling guilty he climbed out of his bed and began to walk to the door to go apologize to Sam.

"I'll go get her Gordon," Scott said quickly when he saw where he was heading. Gordon stopped and without arguing climbed back into bed. Scott went to the next room and closed the door.

"Sam, Alan wants you to come and tuck him in," said Scott as he sat down next to her on the bed. Sam shrugged her shoulders and stayed under the blankets.

"Come on, Sammie, you have always tucked them in at night," he said. "Gordon feels bad about what happened. You know he speaks first then he thinks about what he says later." He tugged the blankets off of her and rolled her over to face him. She glowered at him and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Scott, you're pushing my buttons right now," she warned. "That little brat had no right to yell at me like he did. It's not like I saw him undressed or anything like that. His boxers cover him more than his swimwear does. That little suit he wears leaves nothing to the imagination but it doesn't bother him to walk around in public like that." She had worked herself into a fit of anger and Scott was a bit surprised that the evening had been ruined that easily.

"Easy, Sam," he said. "I was just letting you know that Alan wants you to come and tuck him in. He was working himself into a tantrum. Sighing, Sam relented. Alan hadn't been the one to yell at her and shouldn't be punished for it. She got out of bed and walked to the next room. She made a point of not looking at Gordon as she walked in. She went directly to Alan's bed and pulled his blankets up and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Love you Ally. I'll see you in the morning," she said quietly as she brushed his hair back in an attempt to relax him after he'd started his tantrum. He smiled up at her and closed his eyes. It was passed his bedtime and he was ready to go to sleep. He just wasn't willing to sleep until Sam came in to give him a hug and kiss goodnight. Once she saw that he was falling asleep, she went to the main door and made sure that it was locked securely. She went into the bathroom and picked up the towels that were piled on the floor and draped them over the tub and cleaned up the dirty clothes that had been left on the floor and put them in a plastic bag for dirty clothes. After she straightened up the bathroom she walked back to the connecting door. She never looked at or acknowledged Gordon during the time she was in the room.

Gordon looked at Sam as she walked past his bed. He leaned against Virgil and John in defeat when she refused to look at him. He felt bad about yelling at her but didn't want to make her angrier by approaching her. Sighing deeply, he lowered himself on his bed and pulled his blankets up to his chin. He looked at his brothers and sighed again.

"She's really mad at me, isn't she?" he asked. "John, can you tell her that I'm sorry for yelling at her. I was embarrassed and took it out on her. I didn't mean it. I know how careful she is about making sure that we're always dressed before entering our rooms." He looked up at John with overly bright eyes. It had hurt him when he watched her tuck Alan in and give him a hug and kiss. Alan was now sound asleep. Secure in the love of his big sister and the lack of interruption of a nightly habit that both boys had enjoyed from their earliest memories.

Virgil got up and quickly went to the next room. He was determined to end this battle of the wills before it got too far. He was surprised to find Sam standing next to the window with her face pressed against Scott's chest. Her shoulders shook with the intensity of her emotions. Scott had his arms wrapped around her and was whispering something to her. She shook her head but refused to let go of him. Scott looked at Virgil and mouthed Gordon's name. Virgil got the hint and quickly went back to the other room.

"Gordon, come with me," he said as soon as he was in the room. Gordon and John looked up in surprise. Gordon got up and did as he was told. He followed Virgil back to the other room as he looked at the window he was stunned to see Sam crying into Scott's chest. He couldn't believe that he'd made his sister cry. He knew that she could be emotional but he had never been the reason she'd cried before. John had come in behind him and saw how upset Sam was. His first instinct was to go to her but he sensed that Gordon was the one she needed this time. Scott had even caught his eye and shook his head warning him to stay back.

Tentatively, Gordon walked towards Sam and Scott. Sam was still unaware that Gordon was approaching her. He slowly reached out and hugged her around her waist. She jumped when she felt his arms go around her. Turning quickly, she looked down at him. He held her tighter and pressed his head against her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Sammie," he whispered. "I was embarrassed about you seeing me in my boxers. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Sam kept her arms straight at her sides even though she wanted nothing more than to hold her baby brother tight and comfort him. She looked over his head at John. John shook his head letting her know that what she was doing wasn't right. Sighing, she slowly wrapped her arms around Gordon and rested her chin on the top of his head.

"I forgive you, Gordy. I know that you were embarrassed but if you ever yell at me like that again I will wash your mouth out with soap or worse yet I'll tie your boxers in a knot with you in them. Now let's get you to bed before Dad gets in and finds you still up." She held his hand and the two of them went back to Gordon's room. He climbed back into bed and she pulled his blankets up and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Love you, Gordy," she whispered. He reached up and held her close to him.

"Love you, too, Sammie," he whispered back as he began to doze off. She gave him one more kiss and got up to go back to her room.

"Sammie, let me know how good that chocolate cake is," he said with an impish grin on his face. He rolled over and was soon asleep. She went back to her room and closed the door. She went over to her bed and climbed up on it and leaned against the headboard. Her brothers were all eating their desserts. Hers was sitting on the nightstand next to her bed. She picked it up and took a bite. Shaking her head she put it back down.

"Something wrong with it, Sam?" asked Virgil. His slice of cake was more than half gone.

"Nothings wrong with it. I just don't want it anymore," she sighed. She had really been looking forward to indulging in the chocolaty treat. Scott had no reservations or intentions of letting good food go to waste. He reached over and grabbed the plate. He was soon enjoying the moist and delicious cake.

"That was pretty good," he said as he set the plate back down on the nightstand.

"Glad you enjoyed it. How about next time you ask before you take something that isn't yours," she snapped. "Sorry, you didn't deserve that. It's not like I really wanted it anymore." She lay down on her bed and faced away from her brothers and tried to go to sleep. She tried everything she could think of to go to sleep and nothing seemed to work. Sitting up in her bed, she looked at John who was sitting next to her and talking to Virgil and Scott.

"John, would you mind if Alan slept with you?" she asked. John looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Why would he need to sleep with me? He's already asleep in his bed," he replied.

"Alan may be asleep but Gordon isn't and I was going to let him sleep in my bed," she said. "Alan will be upset if we leave him over there by himself."

"How do you know Gordon isn't asleep?" asked Scott with a bemused expression on his handsome features. He was waiting for her to say that she could feel when something wasn't right with one of them.

"I know he's still awake cus he's standing in the doorway watching you indulge in my chocolate cake," she shot back smugly. Scott and Virgil looked to the doorway and saw Gordon leaning against the door half asleep. Sam motioned for him to come over to her bed. She scooted to the middle of the bed and he climbed up next to her and covered himself up. Moments later he was in a deep sleep.

John had scooted down and was lying next to Sam and Gordon. Scott went to the other room and carefully picked Alan up and brought him back to the twins' room and laid him down on the bed. Seeing as how John, Sam, and Gordon were already asleep in one bed, Scott figured that he and Virgil could sleep in the other with Alan between them. It was like they were back on the island.

"You want to stay in here or go back to our room?" he asked Virgil. Virgil looked over at the other bed and back at Scott.

"Might as well call it a night and sleep here," he replied. Scott went to make sure that the door was locked and shut off the lights. He lay down on one side of Alan while Virgil lay down on the other side. When Jeff got back to the hotel, he went to check on his children. He went to Sam and John's room first. He turned on a little night light in the bathroom and walked out to where the beds were. On the bed closest to the window were Gordon, Sam, and John. All of them were lying on their left side snuggled against the one in front of them. Scott, Alan, and Virgil were on the other bed. Alan was lying on his back in the middle and Scott and Virgil were lying on their sides facing away from Alan.

"If I had known that I would find them like this I would have only reserved two rooms," he thought as he looked at his precious children.

The next morning they ate breakfast with their dad and left the hotel to do their school shopping. Sam convinced her dad to her brothers go do their shopping with Scott in charge while he went with her to do her clothes shopping. Realizing it would be faster to do it that way he quickly agreed. Within an hour she had picked out what she wanted. This year she had bought a semi formal gown to wear to some of the dances that the high school students were allowed to attend. The family met at a prearranged meeting area and took their packages to the limo. Due to the growth spurts that they had all gone through in the past year, they needed a new winter coat and boots and athletic shoes. Since they were already at a sporting goods store, they also got some other needed items. Scott and Sam each got several pairs of running shorts and t-shirts as well as some running shoes for their cross-country practices and races. Gordon had to have some more swimwear for both practices and meets. All of them got some athletic clothes to wear when practicing for their soccer games.

Virgil picked up some much needed art supplies to last the semester. Scott had heard about a new book that caught his interest and had asked to stop in a bookstore. Once in the store, they all scattered to pick out some new reading materials. Sam picked out a couple of books on astronomy and a couple of popular fiction books. John chose a couple of books on NASA. Gordon couldn't resist some new joke books and an autobiography of an Olympic swimmer. Alan picked out a couple of autobiographies written by race car drivers.

They all picked out some DVDs and cds from that audio and visual area of the bookstore. When they were done they took their packages to the limo. They made one more trip and that was to buy the everyday supplies that they would need. With six kids in school they went through paper and pens in short order. Finally they got back to the hotel. Jeff had made dinner reservations at an upscale restaurant and had gotten tickets to another Broadway show.

"I want all of you to go to your rooms and lay down for a couple of hours," their dad said in the limo as they went back to the hotel. "I thought that I'd treat you to dinner and a show tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you to school. That way you have one whole day to organize your rooms for the new school year as well as catch up with your friends."

Once they were back at the hotel, they took their new stuff to their rooms and lay down like they'd been told. Sam woke up first and took a hot bubble bath. She dressed in one of her favorite dresses and fixed her hair and applied her makeup. She went out to the room and woke John up.

"Go take your shower and get dressed for tonight," she said. "I'm going to go get Alan into the shower." John picked up his garment bag and boxers and went into the bathroom to take his shower. Sam went into the connecting room to help Alan get ready. Looking at Alan's bed she realized it was empty but Gordon was still asleep on his. Walking to the bathroom she could hear the shower running. She smiled to herself when she thought of how much her baby brothers were growing up. She went to Gordon's side and woke him up.

"When Alan gets out of the bathroom, go take your shower and get ready for tonight," she said softly. He nodded in response and sat up in his bed. Sam walked back to her room when suddenly she heard a whistle. Turning around, she looked back at Gordon.

"Sam, you look beautiful," he said in admiration. Sam blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks Gordon," she smiled a soft little smile back at him. Her eyes sparkled with the love she had for him. In that moment Gordon was reminded of their mother. Never before had Sam reminded him of their mother like she did then. She continued to walk back to her room.

John had just opened the bathroom door when she came back to the room. He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes got big and before he could stop himself he whistled at her.

"What is it with you and Gordon?" she asked. "He whistled at me, too.

"Samantha, you look absolutely beautiful," he said softly. He, too, was reminded of how much she looked like their mother but he thought that she was beautiful in her own way. Her dress showed off her height and athletic build. There was not one ounce of fat on her anywhere. The blue color of her dress enhanced the blue of her eyes. The makeup was lightly applied and highlighted her bone structure in her face. Her hair had been curled and pulled back in a clip with some tendrils left loose to frame her face.

"Sam, can you help me with my tie?" Alan said as he came into the room. He stopped suddenly and stared open mouthed at Sam. Sam sighed and walked over to tie his tie. She put her hand under his chin and pushed up in an effort to close his mouth.

"Sammie, you're beautiful," he said as he continued to stare at her.

"You guys see me everyday. Are you telling me that I'm normally ugly?" she teased. She couldn't understand what their problem was. She walked over to John and tied his tie. She went out in the hall and walked to Virgil and Scott's room. She quickly knocked on the door. Virgil answered it. He was already dressed but his tie was waiting to be tied. She walked in to the room and reached out to tie it for him. He stood there staring at her without saying a word.

"What's wrong with you, Virgil?" she asked. She was getting a bit annoyed with the reactions of her brothers.

"Y-You l-l-look amazingly be-beautiful," he stammered. Scott heard him and walked over to where they were standing. He pursed his lips as if he were preparing to whistle.

"Don't do it, Scott. I have already been whistled at twice," she warned him.

"Sorry, Sis, but you look absolutely breathtaking," he said. She walked up to him and tied his tie for him. Scott and Virgil grabbed their jackets for their tuxes and walked out of the room with her. Sam stopped by her room to grab her purse and the matching sweater for her dress. Alan, John, and Gordon walked out to the hall with her. She paused long enough to tie Gordon's tie. She looked over all of her brothers to make sure that their ties were even. They all looked fabulous in their new tuxedos. The six of them went to their father's room and knocked on his door. The attention that the Tracy children were getting in the hallway was a bit unnerving. Sam was getting quite a bit of the attention from the males that saw her.

Their dad opened the door promptly. He froze when he saw Sam.

"Not you, too, Dad," she groaned. Jeff looked at her and thought of how much Sam looked like Lucy. Similar but not exact, Sam had the same independent streak that her brothers had. She also had some of Jeff's features mixed in. All in all, Samantha Tracy had acquired the best of both of her parents as had her brothers. As they walked through the lobby, all of her brothers wanted to escort her to the limo. Finally, she opted to walk ahead of them and had the doorman help her into the limo. At the restaurant, she allowed John to escort her to the table. Scott escorted her back to the limo afterwards. At the theater, Jeff walked in with her. Gordon and Alan escorted her back to the limo afterwards. Virgil escorted her back to her room at the end of the evening.

She was glad to change out of the dress and into some comfy pajamas and to wash the makeup off her face. She hung her dress back up. John changed into his pajamas and hung his tux in his garment bag. She went next door to Gordon and Alan's room to tuck them in and give them a hug and kiss.

Once she had met her routine, she climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.**

**A/N:** I would like to thank those who have reviewed each chapter and let me know what they think of the story. A special thanks to two friends that have helped me keep my story going in the right direction. My Irish friend, thanks for pointing out some things that don't quite work and for giving me advice and background info on things that I overlook.

Chapter 18

"You get John and I'll get Sam." The words were just loud enough to penetrate John's sleepy brain. Not wanting to wake up yet, he rolled over and pulled his blankets up over his head.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY!"

John sat up and looked over at his sister as she struggled with their brother. He had a water bottle and was pouring it over her head. She jumped out of bed and quickly threw Gordon onto John's bed as he made a run for it. John rolled out of the way just before she pinned Gordon to the bed. She glared down at him in anger.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" she demanded. Water was running down her face and dripping onto Gordon. He grinned up at her just as Alan finished up the attack and poured yet another bottle of water on her. Letting go of Gordon, she jumped up and went after Alan. She tackled him just as he made it to his bed.

"Ouch," he cried as her weight knocked him down on his bed. "We were just trying to wake you up." He looked at her innocently with his big blue eyes that were just a shade lighter than her and John's eye color.

"Did you think that maybe shaking us on the shoulder would work better? Or how about calling my name?" She gave him a wedgie and went back to her room. Alan yelled a warning to Gordon but he had already fled down the hall to Scott and Virgil's room.

"Scott, can I come in and visit you guys for a little bit?" he asked with an innocent expression on his face that didn't quite mask the impish light in his eyes. Scott let him in and closed the door allowing him to walk into the room and to where Virgil was looking out the window. A sudden banging on the door caused him to jump and try to hide behind Virgil. Scott opened the door to find Sam standing there with water still dripping down her face.

"Where is the little monster?" she asked through clenched teeth. She saw a bit of movement behind Virgil. "Gordon, get your butt over here right now!" Gordon swallowed and walked over to Sam.

"Yes, Sam." He looked up at her with his eyes opened wide as if he were shocked that she was upset with him. She spun him around to face Virgil and whispered in his ear as she gave him a wedgie.

"You should know better, Squirt," she said softly. Scott and Virgil busted out laughing at Gordon as he tried to pull the wedgie but Sam kept pulling up so that he couldn't get it out. Finally, he apologized and Sam let go. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry her face off.

"See you guys in a little bit," she said to Scott and Virgil.

"What did you and Alan do this time?" Virgil asked after Sam left the room. Gordon grinned at him and told him. Virgil shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you have a death wish? Not only did you make Sam mad but do you realize that John will get revenge on you for messing with her?" he asked. "Not to mention the fact that you woke both of them up." Gordon paled when he realized that John would get him next. He went back to his room to shower and change for breakfast. Their dad planned on leaving for their school in about two hours.

Two hours later, they were on their way back to school. Jeff was giving them each some last minute expectations. Looking at Sam and Scott, he told them all that there had better be no physical altercations during this school year. He gave Scott, Sam, and John signed consents that they could leave the campus on the weekends to go into town. Virgil, Gordon, and Alan began to argue about how unfair that it was that they could go to the movies and out to eat while they were stuck on campus. The oldest three wisely kept quiet and looked over their schedules for the semester. John and Sam were once again placed in most of the same classes.

Soon the limo turned down the long drive that led to the school. Once the limo had stopped, they all climbed out and stretched. Sam pulled their identification cards that doubled as their keycards for their rooms out of her purse. She handed them to the correct brother and then picked up her luggage. She followed the boys up to their floor and to her room. She unlocked her door and went in. Looking around she felt like she was home. She walked over to her windows and opened them to let the fresh air in and pulled back the curtains. She ran back downstairs to get the rest of her stuff that had been purchased in NYC.

"SCOTT!"

Looking around for the person yelling for Scott, she suddenly saw Kelli running up to the limo. Sam quickly grabbed her stuff and began to walk to the dorm. Scott grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at him, confused.

"Hi, Kelli, what can I do for you?" He asked politely. He was aware that Jeff was watching the interaction. Kelli stood next to him and glowered at Sam. Sam stood her ground next to Scott and just looked at her.

"Can we go somewhere and talk, Scott?" she asked coyly. "You didn't call me this summer."

"Kelli, I told you it was over," he said. "I am not interested in being your boyfriend because you don't respect my family. They were tolerant of your barging in and monopolizing all of my free time but I'm not letting it continue." He turned away from her and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Come on Sis," he said as he guided her back to the dorm. They didn't see the ugly look on Kelli's face as she stared at Sam with obvious hatred. Turning on her heel, she walked back to the girls' dorm.

"That little bitch ruined my chance with Scott," she muttered as a plan began to form in her mind.

Sam and Scott had just taken their stuff into their rooms when Jeff came up to tell them all goodbye.

"Behave yourselves and if you need anything call me," he said as he opened a bag that he had in his hand. He handed each of his children a small box. He nodded at them to open it and see what it was. Inside each box was a cell phone and accessories. He had already programmed each of their numbers into the other's phone as well as his cell and office numbers.

"Thanks, Dad," said all six of them at the same time.

"I have also set up an allowance that will be deposited into an account each month for each of you," he continued as he handed them each a small envelope that had a bank card and pin to access their allowance. The six of them looked at their dad with their jaws dropped.

"Catching flies?" he teased. They all shut their mouths and reached out to hug their dad as he finally told them goodbye. "I'll see you all in October. We'll go out and celebrate John and Sam's birthday." He walked to the elevator and waved bye to his children. They all looked at each other in amazement and then went into their rooms to unpack.

Sam made her bed and then put her books on the bookshelf. She set up her laptop and set the charger for her new cell phone on the desk and plugged it in and set her phone on it so that it could charge. She unpacked her clothes and quickly put garments that needed to be hung in her wardrobe. Her extra shoes were left in the boxes and stacked on the lower part of her wardrobe. One drawer of her dresser was for her running clothes. She made sure that everything was put away and then went to her bathroom and put away her toiletries. She unpacked the towels that she had brought with her. She didn't like the ones the school issued them. She opened a storage cabinet under her bathroom sink and placed the laundry soap that she used to do her and her brothers' laundry. Normally, she and one other brother would do all of their laundry on Saturday. Her brothers rotated the chore but Sam was a constant with that chore. The only thing that she refused to do was sort their socks and put their clothes away.

She walked back out to her room and realized she was missing something. Her painting that Virgil had done for her wasn't with her stuff. She was sure that she had brought it with her. She went to John's room to see if he had it by chance.

"John did the painting Virgil did for me end up with your stuff?" she asked as she walked into his room. John looked up at her from his desk and shook his head no. She went to Gordon's room next. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

"Come in," he called. Sam opened the door and gasped at the mess he'd made in his room.

"Gordy, what are you doing in here?" she asked. "Do you need some help organizing this mess?" He looked at her sheepishly and nodded. She made his bed for him and then put away his clothes. It was at that time that John came over to check on him. He looked at Sam as she continued to clean up Gordon's room. Without saying a word he put away the books and set up his laptop and cell phone charger. They soon had his room organized and cleaned up.

"Gordon you don't by chance have the painting that Virg gave me, do you?" Sam asked. He shook his head no. She went to Alan's room knowing that he was going to need help getting organized for the school year. She knocked on his door and waited to be invited in. He opened the door and let her into his room. She was surprised to find that he had already made his bed and unpacked his clothes and hung up his uniforms.

"Do you need any help?" she asked as she looked around his room.

"I just need to put my books on the shelves and hook up my laptop and cell phone charger," he said. He had such a look of pride on his face that she couldn't help but give him a hug.

"I'm so proud that you are doing things for yourself. You're growing up Alan," she said proudly. "Just don't grow up to fast. I'm kinda used to helping you out. I don't know what I'll do when you don't need me to tuck you in at night anymore."

"Sis, it's gonna be awhile before I let you out of that routine," he said softly. He gave her a quick hug.

"Oh, have you seen that painting Virg gave me? I can't find it but I'm sure I brought it with me," she said. Alan shook his head no. Sam smiled at him and went back to her room to look through her stuff one more time.

"I know I packed that painting," she said to herself as she opened her wardrobe and looked on all of the shelves.

"What are you hunting for, Sam?" asked a voice from her door. She looked over and saw her brothers standing there with matching smirks on their handsome faces.

"The painting that Virgil did for me," she answered distractedly. She continued to look on her bookshelves and had even pulled out her luggage was opening them to make sure she hadn't left it in one of them. She slowly became aware that her brothers were laughing at her. She turned around and looked at them quizzically.

"What's so funny?" she asked. She was getting frustrated and it was beginning to show. Her brothers walked into the and continued to smile at her. Virgil walked up to her and handed her a canvas. She turned it around and gasped at the amazing painting that he'd done for her. This one was more recent and showed how much they had changed in the last couple of years. Scott handed her the original painting. He had taken it to his room when Sam wasn't looking.

"Virgil, this is beautiful," she said as she stared at the painting. Virgil began to blush a little at the compliment. Sam gave him a big hug and whispered thank you in his ear.

"Where do you want them?" asked John.

"On the wall next to my bed," she said. "That way I can see them every night before I fall asleep." Scott and John hung the paintings up for her. They all stood back and looked at them. Sam placed a few more framed pictures of her family around the room and a copy of her favorite picture was placed on her nightstand just like the original at home on the island. She sat a framed picture of her and Catie on her desk. She had a memory board hanging on the wall above her desk that was covered in pictures of her and her brothers doing various activities at school. Some had Catie and their other friends with the siblings. Most of the pictures that had been taken were taken by Sam. She had developed a knack for photography and was enjoying it as a hobby.

"It's time for lunch," said Scott as he looked at his watch. They all walked out of Sam's room. She closed the door behind her and made sure that it was locked. Her brothers quickly checked to make sure that their rooms were locked. Together they went to the cafeteria. Catie joined them as they crossed the common area between the dorms and the cafeteria.

"Sam, wait up," she called as she jogged up to the group. They all stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Hi Catie," said all of Sam's brothers. Catie grinned at them and returned the greeting.

"How was you summer in London?" asked Sam. Catie had emailed her to let her know that she would be spending the summer in Europe.

"It was great," she replied. "I went to the theater and dined at some amazing restaurants. Oh, and the sights were amazing especially the men." She and Sam began to giggle at the last remark. Sam's brothers rolled their eyes and began to talk to each other and let the girls catch up on their gossip. After they had gotten their food and had sat down at their table, Sam became uncomfortable. She noticed some of the students staring at her and whispering to their friends. Kelli could be seen at a far table glaring at her.

Sam looked at Catie and her brothers to see if they had noticed anything. They were laughing and joking with each other. Sam joined in with the conversation and tried to ignore the stares that she continued to get. When they were done eating, they all carried their trays to the window to pass them through to the kitchen staff. Sam had just walked outside when another student walked by her.

"You should have left Kelli alone," he said as he walked by. Sam looked at him, clearly confused. None of her brothers had heard his remark so she didn't say anything. She and Catie went to the small park behind Sam's dorm. They were sitting on the swings and talking when something hit Sam in her back.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed in shock. Looking down on the ground she saw a small rock that had been thrown at her. She didn't understand what was going on. They hadn't even been back at school for eight hours and she was already wanting to go home. She looked at Catie.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked Catie.

"Kelli was upset when she came into the dorm today. She was muttering something about getting even with some bitch," she admitted. It suddenly dawned on her that Sam was the target.

"Great, if I get into a fight with her Dad will send me to another school," she muttered. She began to swing again in an effort to figure out what she could do and how far Kelli was going to take this plan of revenge. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the group of students walk into the park.

"Sam, I think we have company," Catie hissed as she saw that the teens were heading in their direction. Sam looked at her and then at the park's entrance. Sam continued to swing as if nothing was wrong.

One of the teens reached out and grabbed her leg in an attempt to pull her off the swing. She held tight on the chains and stopped swinging. She stood up and looked at the girl that had grabbed her. With no warning the girl punched Sam in her stomach. Sam doubled over but refused to fight back. Another of the group came up and pulled her back into an upright position. The first girl punched her in the face. Still Sam refused to fight.

"What are you hitting her for?" Catie screamed at the group of girls. Two of them had grabbed Catie and dragged her away. Her screams had reached Scott's open bedroom window. He looked down at the park and saw the group of girls and could see that one was being held up by another while being punched in the face and stomach. He quickly found the dorm monitor to alert them of the fight and went outside with her to see who was involved in the fight. He had recognized Catie's voice and was afraid that Sam was involved in the fight despite what their dad had said. The girls quickly scattered before the monitor could see who was in the group. The girl holding Sam let go of her and ran off with the girl that had been doing the hitting. Scott had ran up just as the girl was dropped to the ground. The monitor and Catie had already reached girl on the ground at the same time. Catie looked up as Scott came running into the park. She quickly went to him.

"Scott, it's Sam," she said. "Some girls came in and grabbed her and started punching her but she refused to fight back. She just let them hit her." Scott paled and stepped around Catie and ran to his sister's side. The monitor had rolled her over and was talking to her.

"Sammie," Scott called as he reached out to pick his sister up. Sam opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I didn't…fight…them, Scotty," she said softly. It was important for him to know that she had lived up to her promise to their dad. Scott gently stood up with her in his arms. He started walking towards the dorm.

"I know, Sammie, Catie already told me what happened," he told her. He held her closer as he took her up to her room. Catie unlocked the door and held it open for him. Scott waited until Catie pulled down Sam's bedclothes and then he gently laid her down on the bed. Sam continued to stare up at him. She was worried that her dad would enroll her in another school away from her brothers but she refused to give into the tears that were burning behind her eyelids. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain from where she had been hit repeatedly. A cool cloth wiped off the blood that was on her face. Another cool cloth was placed on her forehead. She had just begun to doze off when she heard someone knocking on her door. She heard someone call out to come in but she didn't want to open her eyes. She was still confused as to why she had been beat up.

"Scott, what happened to Sam?" said a voice that she recognized as Virgil's. "Kevin said that she was beaten up."

"She was. I don't know how bad she is though," Scott said quietly. "The only thing that she has said is that she didn't fight back. She's scared Dad will send her to another school." The school nurse entered the room and quickly checked Sam over.

"She should be alright," she said. "She looks worse than she really is." Scott and Virgil sighed in relief.

"I guess one of us should call Dad and let him know," said Scott. He went to let go of Sam's hand only to have her squeeze it tightly in her's.

"Don't tell Dad. He'll send me away, Scotty," she began to cry even though she was trying hard not to. Scott wiped away her tears and tried to calm her down. He nodded at Virgil. Virgil went to his room and called their dad.

"Dad, Sam's been hurt," he began. "Some girls apparently targeted her for some reason and fought with her in the park. The nurse says she looks worse than she really is."

"Damnit, I told her that if she got into anymore fights with anyone I was enrolling her in another school," he snapped.

"Dad, she didn't fight. She stood there and took it. Actually, another girl held her up while another repeatedly hit her," Virgil said in defense of Sam.

"She stood there and refused to fight back and defend herself?" Jeff asked incredulously.

"Dad, she was afraid that if she defended herself that you'd think that she'd been fighting. She's afraid of being sent away to another school," Virgil shot back.

"Virgil, I'm going to let you go and call the school. I want some answers and I think I know who the culprit is behind the attack on Sam," he said. "I'm coming back to the school. I'll be there tomorrow afternoon." He hung up and Virgil went back to Sam's room. Scott was sitting on the floor. Sam had sat down on the floor next to him. She had a slight headache and her jaw hurt from where she'd been hit but other than the marks on her face she felt okay. She was leaning against him and quietly talking. They both looked up at Virgil when he came in. Virgil whistled at the bruising on Sam's face.

"How do you feel?" he asked. "It looks like it hurts bad."

"Not as bad as you'd think," she said. Her words slurred a little because she had a busted lip. "Slight headache and my jaw hurts a little." She didn't feel like talking too much because it hurt her jaw. He sat down next to her.

"Do you want anything for the headache? You don't think it will be one of the bad ones, do you?" Scott asked. She had mentioned that her head had hurt a couple of times and he was worried about it. She shook her head and leaned her head on his shoulder. Virgil looked over her head at Scott. He mouthed the word Dad and school tomorrow. Sam's bedroom door opened and John, Gordon, and Alan came in. They had been at the basketball courts goofing off. After checking Scott and Virgil's rooms they heard voices in Sam's room and had come in. They stopped when they saw Sam leaning against Scott.

"Sammie, are you okay?" John said as he ran to his sister. He knelt in front of her as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She nudged Scott. He understood that she wanted him to tell them what happened.

"She's fine, John. She looks worse than it really is. The only thing that she has complained of is a slight headache and her jaw hurts."

"What happened to her?" asked Alan as he came up to where they were sitting.

"Some girls started fighting her in the park. She refused to fight back therefore they had free reign on what they did." Scott was amazed that Sam kept her temper despite the pain she surely had to feel.

"Move John," Sam said. "I need to stand up and you're in my way." John scooted back to give her room to stand. She got to her feet and went to her dresser and got out her pajamas.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You guys go to dinner without me. I'm not hungry but would one of you bring me back a Sprite?" she asked as she went to her bathroom. "Oh shut the door behind you and make sure that it's locked." She closed the bathroom door and locked it. Minutes later her brothers could hear the shower running. Looking at each other they got up and left her room. John made sure the door was locked. They went to the cafeteria and picked out their dinners and sat down at their table.

"How's Samantha?" asked a voice next to Scott. Scott looked up into his ex-girlfriend's face. She had a nasty smirk on her face. "The little bitch shouldn't have interfered in our relationship." She stood up and started to walk away when Scott suddenly stood up and grabbed her arm.

"You had my sister beaten up because I dumped you?" he yelled at her. "I dumped you cus you're a nasty little brat." It was at that moment the headmaster came in with none other than Jeff Tracy. They both heard what Scott had yelled at Kelli. Virgil had grabbed John as he jumped up to go after Kelli. Gordon and Alan stood between Kelli and John to ensure that he didn't get to her.

"Scott, let her go," said his dad as he approached their table. "Where is Sam?"

"She's in her room. She said she wasn't hungry," said Virgil as he continued to hold John.

"Kelli, you are to go to my office right now and wait for me," instructed the headmaster. She shot a dirty look at the Tracy family and stormed off. The boys picked up their trays and took them to the window ledge for the dishwashers to take.

Jeff led them back to their dorm. He knocked on Sam's door and waited for her to open the door. He heard her stumble to the door and fumble with the locks. She opened the door and gasped when she saw that her dad was there.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked. "You're not making me go to another school are you?" Her eyes began to tear up at the thought of leaving her brothers. She walked back to her bed and sat down. She picked up the picture she'd been looking at when he'd knocked on the door. It was the picture of her and her brothers and Tin-Tin in her room on the first Christmas on Tracy Island.

Her dad sat down on the bed next to her and hugged her to him. She leaned against him even though she was waiting for him to tell her that she had to leave her brothers.

"No, Honey, I am not sending you to another school. Kelli admitted to being the one that had you targeted. She blamed you for Scott breaking up with her. I saw the look she gave you this morning when I dropped you off and I should have known that she was up to no good. Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I didn't want to break my promise to you, Daddy. I was afraid you'd be disappointed in me and I didn't want to feel like I did after Scott's birthday," she whispered through her busted lip. Jeff turned to look at her and sighed when he saw the bruises on her face. He was so proud of her yet his heart was breaking that someone had willingly hurt his daughter for no reason other than revenge. He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. He looked at the rest of his children.

"I am willing to find another school for you to attend if you want to transfer," he said. Sam spoke up first.

"No, Dad, we can't leave now. Scott only has this year and next before he graduates. We've made friends and we're involved with sports and music programs here," she said. "I'm not running cus somebody doesn't like me."

Her brothers quickly agreed with her. They were angry that Sam had been in a one-sided fight but they felt that if they left now it would appear that they were running away in fear.

"If that's what you want then I'll leave things alone," he said. He wasn't surprised that they chose to stay. They weren't the type to back down from a challenge.

"I've got to go speak with the headmaster and then I'm heading back to NYC," he told them. "I'll be flying back to Tracy Island tomorrow." He hugged his children and walked out of Sam's room. She had laid down and brought her blankets up to her chin and began to fall asleep. John brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a small smile without opening her eyes. She sat up suddenly and scared her brothers.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I forgot that I need to tuck Gordon and Alan in," she said. Her brothers laughed at her.

"I think that one night won't hurt them," he said. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I have to Scotty," she said softly. "Go take your shower and I'll come in and tuck you in Gordy and Ally." They left the room as John gently pushed Sam back down on her bed and straightened her blankets. By the time Gordon and Alan were done with their showers, Sam was fighting herself to stay awake. When they knocked on her door, she got up and went first to Alan's room and tucked him in. She handed him his favorite blanket and gave him a hug and kiss goodnight.

"Love you, Ally," she said.

"Love you too, Sammie," he said. She walked out of his room and softly closed the door. She knocked on Gordon's door and waited for the all clear.

She tucked him into bed and straightened his blankets and then gave him a hug and kiss.

"Love you, Gordy," she said.

"Love you too, Sammie," he said. She left his room and closed the door behind her. John was waiting on her when she came out. He walked her back to her room and helped her into bed. He tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Sammie. I love you."

"G'night, Johnny, I love you too." She gave him a small smile and fell asleep. He left her room and went to his own.

The next morning Sam felt better and went to breakfast before class. She had a great first day of school. She liked all of her classes and knew that she would do well in all of them. She didn't have anymore problems from Kelli. Once Jeff had spoken to the headmaster and Kelli, she begged her parents to send her to a school in Europe.

After Kelli left, Sam had no more problems. She never bothered to find out the names of the girls that had beaten her up. She was too busy enjoying her friendship with Catie and their first year of high school. Catie joined the Tracy family when they went out for dinner to celebrate Sam and John's 15th birthday. The rest of the semester went by fast and soon it was time to go back to Tracy Island for the holidays.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The same as the previous 18 chapters. I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.**

**A/N:** I'd like to thank those that have reviewed.

**SaucerEyes**: I couldn't agree with you more. Kelli was a little brat who was fun to write about and then get rid of. She didn't stand a chance with Sam around. Sam saw through her façade and refused to have her around Scott.

**Lillehafrue**: I'm glad that you're able to see who the kids will become.

**Monkey-Chan1112**: I'm touched by your review. I hope to post chapters quickly while I'm on break from college.

**Ravenlua:** The "fight" that Scott and Sam had did bring them closer. As for John, he and Sam will always need each other.

Chapter 19

"Do you have everything you need?" Jeff asked as he looked at his children as they climbed into the limo.

"Yes, Dad," responded six different voices. Jeff nodded at the driver and they were soon heading back to NYC and the small private airport where Jeff had stored his plane.

"Scott how would you like to fly home?" he asked as they began to load their belongings into the storage holds. Scott looked at his dad like his Christmas had come early.

"Can I really fly home?" he asked. His mind was already on the pre-flight work that he would need to do.

"Yes, I think I'd like to sit back and relax," his dad said as he smiled at the excitement in Scott's voice. Scott began doing the pre-flight work and his brothers and sister sat down in their seats and waited patiently for take off. They knew that Scott was now a licensed pilot and had no problems with his abilities. He was helping Sam and John with their lessons to earn their licenses. Jeff wanted all of his children to learn how to fly due to the fact they lived on an island and never knew when an emergency would arise and they would need that skill.

Truth be told, Jeff had ulterior motives. He and Brains were in the process of developing aircraft that would be used to help those in need. They were the only ones that really knew what was happening on Tracy Island. They had converted the old secret military base into the future home of what would become International Rescue. The hidden base was perfect for hiding away the aircraft and rescue gear that was being developed. Everything on Tracy Island had been designed and built with the future of IR in mind. They had been worried that the kids would ask questions about the deliveries of crates and where Jeff disappeared for hours at a time when they were home for breaks. Luckily there was so much for them to do on the island that they hadn't questioned anything yet. For that, Jeff was grateful. Eventually, he would tell his children as they became old enough to understand what he was doing. He was pleased that they were all interested in a variety of things that would benefit IR. He wanted them to join him in realizing a dream that would possibly prevent another family from losing a loved one like they had. Scott was a gifted pilot and would get better as he got older. The rest of them were still finding out where their strengths lay. Sam would be great with communicating due to her ability to speak a wide range of languages fluently. John was learning from her and his own curiosity to be just as fluent in a multitude of languages. Jeff shook his head and focused on watching Scott do his pre-flight work.

Jeff went around to his children in the passenger area and made sure that they were fastened in securely. Scott closed the door and made sure that it was secure before going into the cockpit. He strapped himself in just as his dad came in and sat down. Scott started the engines and requested permission to take off. He received clearance fifteen minutes later. He taxied down the runway and lifted off smoothly. He turned the plane in the correct direction. He watched the controls and gauges carefully and every so often made an adjustment. Jeff sat back and watched him. He could see so much of himself in his oldest son. Scott noticed his dad's scrutiny and began to feel as if he were doing something wrong.

"Is something wrong?" he asked nervously.

"No, Son, I was just thinking. You're doing fine," he reassured him. "How are Sam and John doing with their flights and class work?"

"They're both doing pretty good. Sam is a bit better with the flying but John is really interested in the theories of flight and book stuff," Scott said. "They should be done with everything by next year if they keep up with the schedule they set for themselves."

"What schedule?" Jeff asked.

"Sam and John are at the airfield every other day. At this rate they will be done faster than I was," he admitted proudly. Jeff was astonished at this bit of news. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Dad, are we stopping in Kansas on the way home?" asked Virgil.

"If your brothers and Sam are okay with it, then we can," he replied. He was surprised that Sam hadn't been up to ask if they were stopping in Kansas. "Is everything alright, Virgil?" Virgil nodded his head and gave a quick smile to Scott and went back to his seat. He sat down quietly and turned his head to stare out the window. He couldn't explain to his dad why it was so important for him to stop at the old farmhouse. He just felt a strong sense of need to be there. He didn't realize that Sam and John had been watching him. They looked at each other and stood up. John sat down in the seat next to Virgil and Sam went to the seat in front of him and faced him with her arms on the back of the seat.

"What's up Virg?" John asked his younger brother. Virgil quickly looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders. He turned his attention back to the window. John looked up at Sam and mouthed "what now?"

Sam got up and went to Gordon and Alan. They both jumped when she walked up to them. She sat down on Gordon's lap and reached out and grabbed Alan.

"Okay, Squirts, what are you planning?" she asked. "You two jumped pretty high when you saw me next to you."

"Um, we're not planning anything Sam," Gordon grinned up at her innocently. She snorted back her laughter.

"If only he realized that innocence and Gordon don't mix," she thought to herself.

"Alright, I guess I'll warn the others that you two are on the loose and to watch themselves," she said. "Gordon, do you have any straws in your carryon bag?"

"What do you need it for?" he asked. The only thing a straw was good for as far as he was concerned was for spitballs. Sam just shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"Thank gawd, you were breaking my legs," he quipped as soon as she was off of his lap. With a quick movement, she grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a wet juicy kiss. Laughing at his expression, she rubbed it in. To hide his embarrassment, he leaned over to grab his carryon bag and get the straw out of the side pocket and handed it to her.

She went back to the seat in front of Virgil. He was still staring out the window and John was looking aggravated that he couldn't get him to talk. Sam got a little piece of paper and balled it up. She put it in her mouth and with her tongue pushed it into the straw. She sat up on her knees and leaned over the back of the seat. She aimed the straw at Virgil, looked at John as he shook with laughter at what he knew was about to happen. Even Gordon and Alan were watching their older sister. With a quick breath she blew into the straw and launched the spitball at Virgil. Her aim was true and she hit him on the side of his face. He jumped up and glared at Sam.

"What did you spit at me for?" he demanded as John, Gordon, and Alan laughed at Sam's innocent expression she was giving him. The straw had been dropped as soon as the spitball was airborne.

"What are you talking about Virg? I was just leaning here watching you," she replied. "Are you feeling alright? You're kind of red in the face." John and the Terrible Two were now doubled over in laughter. Virgil glared at them angrily. His face was just inches away from Sam's. Without hesitating, she leaned forward and kissed her irate brother right on his lips. He began to sputter as he tried to stay angry but even he was finding everything Sam was doing to be funny. Unable to stop it he began to laugh at himself and his mood lightened considerably. Jeff had been watching from the cockpit and was relieved to see whatever was bothering his middle son had been attended to by Sam.

"Want to talk?" she asked quietly when he stopped laughing. Virgil looked at her and slowly nodded his head. She climbed out of her seat and walked to the back of the plane. Virgil excused himself and waited until John moved so that he could follow her. He sat down in the seat next to her. He stared down at his hands and thought about what was bothering him. Sam waited patiently for him to start. She didn't want to rush him and make him withdraw away from her.

Twice he started to tell Sam what was bothering him and twice he faltered. He wasn't sure how the rest of his siblings felt and didn't want to cause them any more heartache. Sam reached out and gently squeezed his hand in reassurance. He looked up at her and tried to tell her again what was bothering him.

"Sam, what I need to say may hurt you and if it does, I'll stop," he said quietly. "It's been three years since Mom died and nobody talks about it. I've tried to be strong and mature like Dad had asked us to be but I was only eleven years old. I really miss her and acting like she never existed hurts me. The night we all went out for dinner and the Broadway show really brought it home about how much I miss her. You looked so much like her and that night was like we had her back to look at for just one night. Scott and I had talked late into the night about how much you have grown to look like her and how glad we were that we had you to remind us of her. Yet, no one else ever says anything and I need and want to remember her."

He paused and looked at his sister with eyes that were beginning to get teary. He was worried that he had made her feel bad and thought about not saying anything else. Sam returned his look and in it he could see pain and other emotions that he wasn't sure about.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he said remorsefully. He hated making anyone feel uncomfortable but he hated causing hurt feelings even worse. He was very much like his mother in that respect. He was surprised when Sam pulled him to her and held him close.

"Oh, Virgil, I'm so sorry that you feel like we don't talk about Mom," she began. "John and I always talk about her and if you need to, you can come to us. We won't be upset or unwilling to listen or talk. We're both here for you and always will be. I just want you to remember that even though I am flattered that you think that I look like Mom, I am Samantha Tracy. I will always look after you and be there for you but as Sam."

Virgil leaned into her and was comforted by what she had said. He never knew that Sam and John had talked about their mother. He had always thought that it would be even more difficult for them because they had been the last to see her alive. John and Sam had not been told that their mother had died until the day they were released from the hospital even though they had asked for her. Sam and John had only been out of the hospital for a few days when they flew back to Kansas for the funeral of their beloved mother. Sam had to use a wheelchair because of her broken leg and arm. John was getting around with the aid of crutches. He had to go slowly because his ribs hadn't healed all the way yet. Both were still on pain medications but refused to take full doses.

_Flashback:_

Jeff was standing next to his wife's casket with tears streaming down his face as he said his final goodbyes to the love of his life. His best friend, wife, lover, and mother to his six children had been taken from him and had left a void in his heart. A void that would never heal no matter how much time would pass. He had withdrawn into himself even though he still had six children that needed him. Two of them were still recovering from their injuries.

He leaned over his wife's still form and kissed her softly on her lips and told her that he would always love her and never would he forget her. Scott had come up to his side and placed his hand on his dad's arm. Jeff wrapped his arm around his son and gave him a small hug and walked off so that Scott could have a chance to tell his mom goodbye.

He stood there much like his father had before him and though the tears poured down his young face. He said his silent goodbyes and he too leaned over and kissed his mother on the lips. Virgil came up next and said his goodbyes. He placed a folded sheet of paper in the casket next to his mother. He quickly kissed her and ran off to where the family could sit and mourn without everyone staring at them.

John slowly made his way to his mother's side. Jeff was just a few steps behind him in case he needed support. He carefully placed his crutches to the side of where he barely maintained his balance.

"Mom, thank you for saving us like you did. I wish that you were still here with us. Sam and I feel so guilty because we survived and you didn't. Why did you have to leave us? We need you. I love you." He began to sway unsteadily as his emotions began to build and his dad, worried that he'd fall, reached out and held him close. John turned and buried his face in his dad's jacket. He cried hard for the loss of his beautiful and loving mother. When he'd calmed down enough, Jeff handed him his crutches and helped him back to the family area. Virgil quickly sat down next to John so that they could grieve together. They both looked back towards their mother's casket just as Scott pushed Sam up to it. With the help of both Scott and her dad, she was able to stand between the two of them and say her own goodbyes. Not caring that she would be overheard she said them aloud.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll look after the Tracy men for you. I can never replace you and I would never want to but I'll be there anytime my brothers need me. When Gordy and Ally cry, I'll comfort them just as you would. I'll make sure that Virgil doesn't stop playing piano or his artwork. You already know that I'm always there for John. I'll keep an eye on Dad and Scott but you know how they are. I miss you so much already Mom. You weren't supposed to leave me. We never will have the chance to talk about my first boyfriend and you won't be here to show me how to apply my makeup. I won't get to have the mother/daughter talks that all of my friends have." She began to sob for all the hurt that she had kept bottled up since she was told that her mother was dead. Her dad and brother held her close to them as she cried for their loss.

"Daddy, take me over to John, please." She settled back in her wheelchair and he pushed her to where John was sitting. John reached out his hand and held hers. Virgil wiped her tears with his handkerchief. They all turned their attention to Gordon and Alan being brought up to see their mother one last time. Their heart wrenching sobs tore at all of the hearts of those that came to pay their final respects. Scott and Jeff each held them and tried to comfort them. Gordon and Alan struggled out of their grasp and ran to Sam. She let Alan sit on her lap as she held Gordon next to her. Jeff and Scott rejoined the family. Grandma sat next to Jeff and held her son close to her. Scott picked Gordon up and held him on his lap. Finally the service was concluded and the casket was closed and slowly lowered into the ground. The remaining Tracy's made their way back to the limo and home again.

_Present Time:_

"Sam, do you really mean that I can talk to you about her and not worry that I'm causing you hurt or bad feelings?" He watched her face so that he could read the emotions on her face.

"Anytime that you need to talk about her, come and talk to me," she replied as she held his face in her hands. "Do you feel better? Tonight at the farm come to my room and I'll show you something. It might make you feel better."

"Thanks, Sam, I do feel a little bit better." He gave her a small smile of gratitude. He stood up and went back to his seat to think things over. Sam followed him and went to her seat next to John.

"Is he alright?" John asked quietly as she sat down. Sam nodded her head and leaned against him and sighed.

"He'll be okay. He's just hurting a bit and needed to talk," she said. "I'm going to need you tonight, Johnny."

He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes and guessed that tonight was going to be emotional for his twin.

"You know that I'm here for you always, Sammie," he whispered. She barely heard him as she fell asleep leaning against his shoulder. He sighed and held her hand in his and leaned against her and dozed off.

Hours later, with a small bump, they landed at the small airport and climbed into the SUV. Jeff stood by and watched as Scott did his post-flight work and put the plane in the hangar. He and Jeff then climbed into the SUV and soon they were pulling into the driveway of the family farm.

"Sam, can I come in?" asked a muted voice through her door. Sam walked over and opened the door to let Virgil come in. She had already tucked Gordon and Alan in for the night and they were sound asleep.

John looked up from Sam's desk where he was reading a book. He smiled at his younger brother as he walked into the room. He stood up and grabbed his coat as Sam put hers on. Virgil looked at them in confusion.

"Go get your coat and gloves, Virgil and meet us in the kitchen," Sam said as she steered him out of her room and into the hallway. She and John went downstairs and waited on him. Moments later Virgil joined them in the kitchen. John opened the backdoor and they all walked out and closed it behind them. They walked out to the field that Sam had stood in a few years ago talking to her mother.

"Virgil, John and I are sharing something with you that no one else in our family knows about. When he and I were first interested in astronomy, Mom told us that a star is the soul of a loved one that has left us. What she had told us has helped us deal with our grief and given us an outlet that we feel that we can speak to her." Looking up at the starry night, Sam quickly located their mom's star and pointed it out to Virgil. Following her finger in the direction that she was pointing he looked up and gasped at the brightest star in the sky.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. "Just like Mom." John and Sam backed up to give him time alone. They hugged each other as they tried to stay warm. Sam looked up at her mom's star.

"I've been keeping my promise Mom. I hope that this helps Virgil. I didn't know how much he was hurting and for that I'm sorry," she thought to herself. She knew that her mother heard her and from deep in her heart she felt a warm glow that let her know that her mom was saying that she was doing fine. She felt a gentle squeeze and looked over at her brother. The love that he had for her was shining brightly in his blue eyes. She leaned into him and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth.

"You're an amazing sister to have, Sam," he said softly. "You always seem to know what to do to make us feel good. You knew Virg was hurting and you got him to talk to you and now he'll do better. You always know how I feel and how to respond. Gordy and Ally look up to you as a surrogate mother. Scott knows that he can count on you to help him with the emotions of our brothers. Yet, you never seem to want anything in return. You are so selfless when it comes to all of us."

"John, don't you know how much all of you give to me?" she asked. "I could never be as strong as I am if I didn't have my brothers with me. Scott has taught me how to stand up for myself and for all of you. Virgil has been the one that I can be sensitive with. He is like Mom in personality and talents. Gordon loves and needs his family and can't stand it when we fight. That is why he is constantly pulling pranks. He wants us to remember that life is meant to be enjoyed. Alan needs all of us because he is the baby. He was only eight when Mom died and still needed her. I promised Mom that I would look after all of you when she died." Turning to face her most special brother she continued.

"John, out of all of my brothers, you are the most special. You know what I'm feeling or thinking just by looking at me. You're so much a part of me that I would die if you weren't around. If something ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to go on." Two tears slowly coursed their way down her face as she buried her face into his strong chest. He held him close to her as she let her emotions go. He had known it would be rough tonight.

"I feel the same way, Samantha," he whispered. He looked up when he felt someone's arms wrap around him and Sam. Virgil was looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to have caused you any hurt," he said. Sam looked up at him quickly and hugged him to her.

"Virgil, you didn't do anything. I just let my emotions get the best of me for a moment. This isn't your fault I promise you," she emphasized as she held him close to her. "Did you get a chance to talk to Mom?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for including me in this guys it means a lot to me," he grinned at his brother and sister. He was thankful that they had no problem talking about their mom with him.

"I'm tired and you both know that we'll be leaving early in the morning to go and do our Christmas shopping and then fly back home. I can't wait to get back to the island and warm weather," admitted Sam as they walked back to the house. Once they got in the house they quietly went upstairs and to their rooms. Soon the whole house was quiet.

"Everyone up," shouted a voice from the hallway. A chorus of moaning came from four separate bedrooms as the occupants began to wake up. A mad dash could be heard in the hallway from Sam's room as her brothers rushed to the bathroom that they all shared.

"Come on guys, I really have to go," whined Alan. He suddenly appeared in Sam's doorway. "Sammie, can I use your bathroom?" She nodded her head and watched as he ran to the bathroom. She got up and closed her bedroom door so that she could get dressed. As soon as she had changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater she gathered her dirty clothes and put them in the duffel bag that she'd brought into her room. She quickly went around to her brothers' room and had them put their dirty clothes in the bag. Finally, they were already to go out for breakfast and to do their Christmas shopping.

Once they had finished their shopping they went back to the airport and loaded their purchases into the plane and soon Scott had them heading to Tracy Island. On the flight home they listened to Christmas carols on the CD player. Sam took some pictures of her brothers having fun. She slipped into the cockpit and took a couple of pictures of Scott flying the plane. He was so intent on what he was doing that he wasn't aware that she had taken the pictures. She gave her dad a hug as she walked out to her other brothers. She handed John her camera and had him take a picture of Virgil, Gordon, Alan, and herself. Then they switched places. Eventually they had all been photographed with each other.

"Everyone sit down and fasten your seatbelts. We're approaching Tracy Island." Scott's voice came over the intercom. Everyone sat down and John went around making sure that everyone was secure. When he sat down and fastened his seatbelt, Sam double checked to make sure that he was secure. He looked at her with a smirk. She just grinned back at him daring him to say something.

Once they had landed and given the okay to get up, they grabbed their carryon bags and quickly got off the plane. Virgil and Gordon went and got the cart to take their stuff back to the house while John and Sam unloaded the storage compartments. Jeff and Scott did the post-flight work and moved the plane into the hangar.

Sam looked in the hangar where her motorcycle was parked. She made a note to take it out in a bit and go for a nice long ride around the island. Alan saw what she was looking at and grinned. He loved racing just as much as she did. He would never admit it but for a girl she was really good.

As they approached the house they could all see their grandma in the kitchen. She turned around as six children suddenly made their presence known as they all tried to hug her at once. She laughed and hugged each of them. She always loved it when they came home from school. It was just too quiet when they were away.

"What's for dinner?" asked Scott and Alan at the same time.

"Lasagna, garlic bread, and salad," replied Grandma as she shooed them out of the kitchen. They went up to their rooms and put away the stuff that they brought home. Sam took the duffel bag with the dirty clothes in it and went to the laundry room and quickly began to load the washer. She was just finishing up when Brains walked in.

"Um, h-h-hi, Sam," he stuttered as his face turned red. He quickly left the room as Sam looked at him questioningly. She turned back to look at the door he came through. She didn't remember it being there. Curious, she walked over to the door and began to open it just as she heard someone running up behind her.

"Sam, I need you in the lounge," said her father. Sam shrugged her shoulders and followed him into the lounge. She looked back at the door and wondered what was behind the door.

"Scott has told me that you and John have been spending every other day at the airfield and practicing your flying," he said. "This hasn't affected your other studies or track has it?"

"No, Sir, I still have a perfect grade point average as does John. I still practice with the team in the morning and go to all of the meets," she replied. "I also make sure that Gordon gets to all of his practices and all of us go to his swim meets and competitions."

"Alright, Sam, that is all I needed to discuss with you," he said. Sam looked at him confused but she got up and left the lounge. She went up to her room and changed into her riding gear. She braided her hair so that it wouldn't fly around when she was on her motorcycle. She went out on her balcony and walked over to John's door and knocked. He answered and let her in.

"Want to go for a ride?" she asked. He nodded and she left so that he could change. Looking down at the pool deck she could see Tin-Tin, Gordon, and Alan in the pool. She ran down the stairs and asked if they wanted to join her and John for a quick ride before dinner.

"Nah, we'll go with you another time," they replied as they went back to playing together.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Virgil as he walked up behind her. Sam looked back at him and smiled at him.

"You were next on my list of brothers to ask. Do you know where Scott is?" she asked.

"He's in Dad's real office with the door closed," he said. They knew it was important if it was in their dad's real office. John came down the stairs just as Virgil ran up to change. Sam and John watched the three playing in the pool and laughed at their behavior.

"Let's go," shouted Virgil as he ran down the stairs to join his older brother and sister.They all walked together to the hangar and checked over their motorcycles. Grabbing their helmets and gloves out of the storage lockers they were soon ready to go. Giving each other the thumbs up, they roared out of the hangar and raced each other along the tracks around the island. Jeff had added some jumps for them after they had requested them the last time they'd been home. After a couple of hours they headed back to the hangar and parked their motorcycles and refueled them for the next time they rode. Helmets and gloves were stored in the cabinets.

"Great race," said Sam as she undid her braid. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement. She and her two closest brothers walked back to the house just in time to wash their hands for dinner. The dinner table was alive with laughter and conversation from the family. Even Tin-Tin was more vocal this time. She and Alan joked back and forth. Soon dinner was over and Sam and Virgil volunteered to do the dishes. After they had cleaned up the dinner dishes and put everything away, they went to their rooms to shower and change into a shorts and a t-shirt. Sam remembered the laundry that she had put in the washer and ran down to put the load in the dryer.

Once she had loaded the dryer, her eyes fell on the mysterious door and once again she was drawn to it. She slowly reached out her hand to open it just as it was opened from the opposite side by none other than her dad. Blue eyes stared into brown eyes as they realized they'd been caught. Sam caught a glimpse of the huge area behind Jeff. He pushed her back and quickly closed the door.

"Sam, I want you to forget about this door," he ordered. Sam nodded her head knowing better than to argue with him when he used that tone. She couldn't help but wonder what was behind that door that was so secretive. He on the other hand knew that he would have to get Brains to design a lock for the door that his children would not be able to bypass.

Jeff told Sam to leave the laundry room and walked out with her. She went back up to her room and decided to sit out on her balcony. Staring out across the ocean she pondered what her father was hiding. She was so relaxed and into her thoughts that she didn't realize how much time had passed until John told her that it was time for lights out. She went into her room and changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She left her balcony door open as well as the windows. She climbed up onto her bed and drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of secret doors and huge rooms for most of the night.

She awoke the next morning to someone shaking her shoulder. Looking up into Scott's face she groaned.

"Nice to see you, too, I thought that you might want to go for a run before it gets too hot," he said. She grabbed her pillow and put it over her head and tried to go back to sleep. He grabbed it away from her.

"Are you afraid that you can't keep up?" he teased. She glared at him and threw back her blanket and got up. She grabbed her running shorts and a tank top out of her dresser. She went into her ensuite and changed and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a pony tail. Walking back into her room she grabbed a pair of socks and her running shoes. She looked at Scott and they headed downstairs to eat a granola bar and drink some juice before going for their run. They each grabbed a water bottle from the fridge as they left the kitchen.

"Same as always?" asked Scott as they walked to the path. Sam nodded and together they began their run. By the time they made it back to the house they were both soaked in sweat and thirsty. Kyrano had observed their return and brought some lemonade out to the pool deck. Sam and Scott had taken off their shoes and socks and dove into the pool together. They swam a few laps and then spied the lemonade on a table. Sam climbed out of the pool and poured some for her and Scott. She took the two glasses to the pool and handed one to Scott. She sat down on the side of the pool and let her feet dangle in the water while she enjoyed the cold lemonade.

"I think our time is improving," said Scott after he had drank his lemonade.

"I think you're right for once big brother," replied Sam with a mischievous glint in her eye. Scott set his glass down and watched for Sam to do the same. As soon as she had set the glass down he pulled her into the pool. She came up sputtering and giggling.

"As if I didn't know that you'd do that," she giggled. She kept all of his attention on her and was soon rewarded for her efforts when Gordon swam up behind him and jerked him underwater. Scott came up sputtering just as Sam had. Sam and Gordon swam to the far end of the pool and watched Scott. He was returning the favor and kept their attention on him as Alan and Virgil slipped into the pool and quickly dunked them. Soon it was a free for all as they roughhoused.

"Breakfast!" called their grandma. They all climbed out of the pool and ran to their rooms to shower and change into dry clothes. The thundering of all six children could be heard in the kitchen. Once they were seated, Jeff began to pass around the platters of sausage, bacon, and pancakes. Sam and Scott ate more than normal because of their morning run. Even Alan was amazed at how much Sam and Scott ate.

"Slow down you two," admonished their grandma. They looked at her and slowed down.

"Sorry, Grandma, but we ran around the island this morning and then swam a few laps," said Scott as he reached for his orange juice.

"Yeah, sorry Grandma," added Sam as she asked to be excused. Jeff nodded at her and she took her dishes to the kitchen and rinsed them off. She ran up to her room and grabbed some of her school books so that she could do her homework. She went back to the lounge and sat down next to the couch and quickly began her work. Soon all of the Tracy children were sitting in the lounge doing homework. Tin-Tin and Alan were sitting together doing their work together. John and Sam were sitting against the couch going over their assignments. Virgil was next to Sam and every so often asked her a question. Scott was lying on the couch reading his assignment and then writing notes for the paper he would write. Gordon was sitting in a chair next to the couch working on his math assignment. Jeff was at his desk reading the newspaper.

One by one the kids finished their assignments and went to put their books away. Soon splashing could be heard from the pool. Jeff looked out the doors and watched his children and Tin-Tin play. A sense of melancholy overcame him as he thought about Scott and how he only had a year and a half of school left. He had talked with him today about his future. Scott had mentioned that he would like to study at both Oxford and Yale. He was already taking classes that would give him college credits that would transfer to Yale. He thought that he would go to Yale first for two years and then to Oxford for his final two years. He then wanted to join the Air Force. Jeff was pleased that he had mapped out his plans for his future and shared them with him.

Jeff knew that his twins would end up at the same college. He had overheard them mention Harvard a few times. John was still determined to join NASA. Sam was undecided beyond Harvard. The rest of his children had a bit more time to decide.

With all of the activities on the island, Christmas Eve soon arrived and the Tracy family gathered in the lounge and sang carols and listened to Virgil play the piano. They were all surprised when Sam joined him. She had talked him into teaching her. She could hold her own but she even admitted that she was no where near as good as her younger brother. Later that night, Jeff sent them to bed with a stern warning that Gordon and Alan were not to wake up anyone else in the house before 7:00A.M. Alan and Gordon agreed and went to their rooms.

Sam and Scott gave Virgil and John a conspiratorial look and urged them to come to Scott's room.

"Tomorrow, we get even with the little brats for waking us up the past few years," he said. "I've got the override codes to their rooms. I think we should wake them up at 3:00A.M. and then keep them awake just until it's time to open gifts. They'll be so tired that they'll fall asleep."

The others quickly agreed and went to their rooms before their dad came around for lights out. At 3:00A.M. Sam and John snuck into Alan's room and began to wake him up. He was irritated at his brother and sister for waking him up but they dragged him out of his room and into the hallway where Virgil and Scott had dragged Gordon.

"Listen you little brats this is pay back for waking us up at ungodly hours for the past few years," said Scott as they dragged the youngest two downstairs and into the lounge. The Terrible Two were forced to sit on the floor with their backs against the desk as their older siblings sat on the couch and watched them. Virgil turned the television on so that they could watch cartoons. Sam went to the kitchen and fixed hot chocolate for herself and her brothers. She carried the tray back to the lounge and let each of them take a mug. She gave Gordon and Alan theirs last.

"You make a very good waitress," said Gordon with an impish grin. Sam glared down at him.

"Stuff it Gordy before I beat the crap out of you," she grumbled. She set the tray down on her father's desk and took her mug back to the couch. She sat down between John and Virgil. Staring blankly at the TV, she wished for nothing more than to be back in her nice comfy bed. After two hours of stupid cartoons, the older kids were ready to pull their hair out. Gordon and Alan were laughing at the cartoons as if they were actually funny. By 6:00A.M. Scott was asleep leaning against the arm of the couch. Virgil was leaning against him sound asleep. John was lying with his back against the back of the couch with Sam lying in front of him. They were using Virgil's lap as a pillow.

Gordon nudged Alan and the two of them grinned at each other with identical evil smiles. Had any of their older siblings been aware they'd have known that they were about to pay in a big way. Gordon got up and went to a supply cabinet in the hallway on the second floor where their rooms were. He quickly grabbed the items that he wanted.

"Scott first and then we move down the line," Gordon whispered as he got the items for their brother. "Thank gawd, Grandma bought the extra makeup Sam asked for the last time she was on the mainland." He carefully applied the blush to Scott's cheekbones and then put the eye shadow on albeit a bit too much. Somehow he got the mascara on Scott's eyelashes without waking him up.

Virgil was next and very simple to do. Alan put some white shaving cream in his hand and dabbed it on Virgil's face just as he would do if he were to shave. The end results made him look like a young Santa.

"Now Sam and John," whispered Alan. "How are we going to get to John when he's behind Sam?"

"Like this," replied Gordon. He carefully leaned over Sam and nudged John until he turned his face upwards. Gordon quickly set about applying Sam's makeup to John's face. He did even better on John than he had done on Scott. Once John was done, the Terrible Two turned their attention to their only sister.

Gordon looked at Sam and began to work. Soon he had streaked her hair, that he could reach, a bright red. He applied the blush to her cheeks rather heavily as well as the eye shadow. He picked out the brightest lipstick that he could find and put it on her lips. By the time he was finished she no longer looked like a respectable Samantha Tracy.

"Now the finishing touch," whispered Gordon as he held up the camera. Without hesitating he took a picture of his older brothers and sister. They were in such a deep sleep that they didn't even flinch when the flash went off. Gordon and Alan went up to their room and downloaded the picture onto Gordon's computer so that they could make copies. They agreed on making fifty copies of the photo. When they were printed, the Terrible Two went back downstairs. The four on the couch were still asleep and none had moved. Gordon and Alan began to hang some of the pictures on the Christmas tree while some were taped onto framed photos around the lounge. Alan even hung one on the fridge. Suddenly they could hear their father coming down the stairs. Gordon and Alan sat back down on the floor with their backs against the desk.

Just as their father reached the lounge, Scott heard his footsteps and began to wake up. He peered over at the desk to find his baby brothers still sitting there watching cartoons. Looking over at Virgil he did a double take. He shook him until he woke up.

"What?" he mumbled as he too looked over at his baby brothers.

"What's on your face?" Scott asked. Virgil reached up and felt the shaving cream on his face. By this time Jeff was in the lounge watching his children with an amused expression on his face. He hadn't seen the makeup on John and Scott's face yet.

Virgil looked closely at Scott and his eyes bugged out. He pointed to Scott's face but nothing came out when he opened his mouth to speak.

"What?" demanded Scott. He felt his face but didn't feel anything. He sat up all the way and that was when he saw John and Sam's faces. He stared at his brother and sister and looked back at Virgil. Virgil shifted his legs and looked down at the two using his lap as a pillow. He and Scott looked back up at their baby brothers. Gordon and Alan were no were to be seen now. As soon as Virgil had pointed to Scott's face they ran out of the lounge to hide.

"Sam and John, it's time to wake up," Scott said as Virgil shook them. Mumbling in their sleep they ignored both of their brothers. Virgil shook them a bit harder. Sam and John opened their eyes and sat up. Their eyes widened when they looked at Virgil and Scott. Scott and Virgil's eyes got huge when they saw their faces. John looked at Sam and gasped at what had been done to her hair.

Jeff stood by his desk trying to control his laughter at the scene playing out before him. Evidently whatever plan his oldest kids had for their baby brothers backfired.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY AND ALAN SHEPARD TRACY!" yelled all four of the teenagers at the same time. They ran out of the lounge and up to their rooms. Sam looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and stormed out of her room and over to Virgil's. She banged on his door until he answered.

"I need that conditioner for my hair back," she said through gritted teeth. Virgil went into his bathroom and found the conditioner. He handed it over to his sister. Without another word, she stormed back to her room. She grabbed the special shampoo to remove the hair color and stepped into her shower. Thirty minutes and much grumbling and cursing in every language she knew, her hair was back to its natural pale blond color. Her face was red from the scrubbing to remove the heavily applied makeup. She finished her shower and dried off and got dressed. She went to her dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of socks. She had just walked into her sitting room when someone knocked on her door. She opened it to find John standing there. Virgil and Scott were right next to him.

"The brats got us didn't they?" she asked as she looked at her brothers. Shaking their heads in defeat the four of them went back down to the lounge. Little did they know but the hilarity had just begun for them. They had left the lounge so fast that they didn't see the pictures on the tree or taped to pictures around the lounge. Kyrano had been mildly amused to find one on the fridge.

They were surprised at seeing their grandma shaking in laughter as they walked into the lounge. Jeff was sitting at his desk trying to keep a serious look on his face and was failing miserably. Brains was even chuckling in the corner chair where he normally sat. Tin-Tin was looking out of the window and shaking in silent laughter. Gordon and Alan had yet to make an appearance. A fluttering piece of paper caught Scott's eye and he walked over to the Christmas tree. Upon looking at the paper he immediately went red in the face. Virgil, John, and Sam noticed his reaction and went to see what had caused it. They saw all of the pictures hanging on the tree. They began to tear them all off and went to throw them away.

Gordon and Alan walked into the lounge as if nothing was wrong. They went and gave their grandmother a hug and kiss. When their older brothers and sister came into the lounge they smiled at them. Sam and John walked over to where they were sitting and grabbed their arms. They were just about to drag them outside when their dad cleared his throat.

"We would like to begin opening gifts if you two are ready," he said. John and Sam released their hold on the youngest members of the family. Grumbling to each other they went and sat down next to Virgil and Scott. Gordon and Alan wisely sat across the lounge from them. Soon all the presents had been opened and the givers had been thanked. New treasures were taken to their rooms and put away or displayed.

Later in the day when Gordon and Alan thought they were safe they went outside and sat at one of the poolside tables. Stealthily, Virgil, Scott, Sam, and John crept up on them and grabbed them and tossed them unceremoniously into the pool.

"Don't let your guard down anytime soon because we're not through with you yet," Virgil warned them as they stared down at the two in the pool. For the rest of the day, Alan and Gordon would jump at the sight of one of their brothers or sister. This was actually the norm for the rest of their holiday. It was with great relief when they had to head back to school.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

Chapter 20

Jeff decided to fly his children back to their school on the Friday before classes were to resume due to meetings that he had in Europe and Asia. Before he left he gave them the usual list of expectations. No fighting was at the top of the list closely followed be staying on top of their studies.

"Samantha!"

Looking around the small park, Sam saw her best friend Catie running to her. She continued to swing despite the cold temperatures. She just didn't feel like being shut up in her room. Catie sat down on the swing next to her.

"Sam, guess who was asking about you during the holidays?" she asked excitedly. Sam looked at her and waited for the latest bit of gossip.

"Alex. He asked me if you were interested in anyone here at school or from wherever you live," she said. Sam's eyes widened in shock as the information sunk into her head.

"Seriously, he really asked and what did you tell him?" she demanded. Alex was one boy that Sam had a crush on since the last year of school. Catie giggled at her friend's response.

"I told him that you weren't interested in anyone that I knew of because you'd been busy with track and your studies," she replied. "I did tell him that if he was interested then he should definitely talk to you cus I didn't know if things would change when you got back from break."

"So do you think he plans on asking me out or something?" Sam asked nervously. She was already thinking of her brothers' warning of a rigorous interview process for any possible boys that she may date.

"I can positively say that he will be asking you out," Catie offered as she looked at her friend's blushing expression. "In fact, isn't that him now?" Sam's head snapped up and looked in the direction of the park entrance.

"What do I say, Catie? The only boys I've ever really talked to have been my brothers and I certainly don't want to date them." She was beginning to panic and Catie reached over and held her hand.

"Calm down, Samantha Tracy, and talk to him just like you would anyone," she advised. Sam took a deep breath and slowly calmed herself down. By the time Alex reached the swings she had calmed down even though she was still nervous.

"Hi, Samantha," he said hesitantly. He stood off to the side of the swings and nervously kicked at the mulch.

"Hello, Alex. Did you have a good holiday?" Sam asked in what she hoped was a normal voice. She could see Catie grinning out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, how about you?" he replied.

"Fine thanks." She looked down at the ground and thought to herself how weird this was. She had talked to Alex in class but now it felt so awkward.

"Um, Sam, I was wondering what you were doing this afternoon?" he asked in a rush. His cheeks got bright red and he was looking everywhere but at Sam.

"I hadn't planned on anything," she said.

"Would you like to go see a movie with me in town?" he asked as he still looked everywhere but at Sam.

"Sure, I think that I'd enjoy that," she replied. She couldn't help but notice how his grin broadened as she gave a positive answer.

"I'll come by your room about 3:00P.M. If that's alright," he stated. Sam nodded her head in agreement. As soon as he saw her nod, he mumbled a quick goodbye and ran off to the dorm.

Catie busted out laughing at her best friend and the first boy that she had a date with.

"Oh my gawd, Catie, what do I wear?" she asked in a rush as she looked at her friend laughing at her. "What's so funny?"

"Calm down and let's go to your room and pick out your outfit," she giggled. She and Sam got up and went into the dorm. Catie had to sign in since she was in a boy's dorm even though she was visiting Sam. Once they had gotten into Sam's room, they began to go through her dressers and wardrobe.

"I think that you should wear this blue sweater with the green trim to bring out the blue in your eyes along with a pair of jeans," suggested Catie. "You can also wear those black boots to complete the outfit. Curl your hair and clip it back so it's not in your face. Light makeup and your diamond stud earrings and you're good for your first date."

"Catie, I am so nervous what if I say the wrong thing? What if I can't talk at all?" Sam was working herself into an anxiety attack. Catie grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her frightened eyes.

"Samantha, calm down. He is just a boy that is taking you to the movies and maybe dinner. I've never seen you this worked up," she stated. "You've never backed down from any challenge so think of this date as a challenge and you'll do fine." A sudden bump on Sam's closed door caught her attention and she paused to see if someone had knocked on the door. Not seeing anyone in the hallway she dismissed the noise.

She waited while Sam got dressed and did her makeup. Promptly at three there was a quiet knock on her door. Sam wiped her hands on her jeans and looked over at Catie and gave her a shaky smile.

"Hi, Samantha, are you ready?" asked Alex as she opened the door. She nodded at him and walked out of her room with Catie right behind her. Together they took the elevator to the main floor and signed out. Alex and Sam were signed out to go to town while Catie signed out and went back to her own dorm. None of them saw the two boys following at a discreet distance.

Alex and Sam got into the van that took the high school kids with consents to town. They were told that the last shuttle would be at 8:00P.M. Twenty minutes later and they were dropped off in front of the movie theater. They agreed on a comedy and Alex went to the ticket window and paid for their tickets. Sam waited by his side and together they walked into the theater. Neither of them noticed the two teenagers that were watching their every move. One of the teens walked up to the window and asked which movie the couple in front of them went to and bought two tickets to the same show. They waited until five minutes before the movie started to go find a seat. They found a few empty seats just two rows behind the couple they were following. Their eyes narrowed as they watched and waited. Soon the movie started and about thirty minutes into the movie the boy that they had followed made his first move. He stretched his arm out behind his dates head and slowly lowered his arm so that it was casually draped over her shoulders. The two teenagers moved up one row so that they were now directly behind the young couple.

"Alex, what are you doing?" whispered Sam as his arm draped around her.

"Just trying to keep you warm," he whispered back. "Is it bothering you?" Sam shook her head no and snuggled back into his arm. Not sensing the evil glares he was receiving from two sets of eyes right behind him he got a bit braver and gently kissed Sam on her cheek. Sam looked over at him with a surprised expression. This was her first date and already he was trying to claim her as his own. When she didn't turn her head away, he leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. Sam leaned back and stared back at him not sure of what she was feeling. She decided to just relax and watch the movie so she sat back and turned her attention to the screen once again.

A little bit further into the movie she rested her head on his shoulder without thinking. He gently took her face into his hands and turned her so that he could kiss her again. This time she didn't back away and began to respond to his kiss. It was at this time that the two teens behind them had reached their limit. The younger of the two reached over the seats and pulled the kissing couple apart while the oldest got up and went to sit next to the stunned boy. Sam looked back at the person who'd pulled her away from her date. Her eyes grew big and soon her anger was bubbling near the surface. She heard her date start to stutter an apology to someone sitting on the other side of him. She leaned over and saw who it was. She grabbed her dates hand and quickly led him out of the theater.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't know that they were here," she apologized as they walked out to the sidewalk in front of the theater. "Catie and I didn't tell them that I was going out with you today."

"It's alright Sam. They're just being protective of you," he offered even though he was kind of nervous about her two older brothers especially her twin. Everyone knew that they were protective of each other but her fight with a bully when she'd first arrived was still talked about. Samantha Tracy had a fiery and protective spirit when it came to her brothers. She always spoke up for the underdog and helped them whenever she could. That was what attracted Alex to her. She was beautiful, smart, and caring. She was rich yet she never flaunted it. She came from a famous family because of her father yet never mentioned it.

"Do you still want to go out for dinner?" he asked. He didn't want the date to end like this. He truly wanted to have Sam as his girlfriend but he knew that her brothers would watch him like a hawk and no funny business would be tolerated so he'd have to mind himself. He'd been in heaven when she began to kiss him back before her brothers interrupted them.

"Yes, I would like that," she said as she smiled softly at him. She knew that he was nervous and she couldn't blame him after what Scott and John had just pulled on him. She would put them in their place when she got back to the dorm.

Alex and Sam walked to the same restaurant that Scott had celebrated his sixteenth birthday. Once inside they asked for a private booth and were quickly seated. It seemed that everyone in the small town knew that Jeff Tracy's children were enrolled at the boarding school and treated them as if they were Jeff Tracy himself.

The booth they were given allowed them a bit of privacy to which her brothers were most irritated with when they came in and asked for a booth near their sister's. Alex ordered dinner for the both of them and they began to talk about the coming semester and their home life.

By the time they were done with dessert, Alex had decided he really liked Sam and wanted to continue to date her.

"Samantha, I have had a great time with you this afternoon and would like to see you again," he said as he took her hands into his. "Would you like to go out again next weekend?"

"I think that I would like to go out with you again, too," she said shyly. "Next weekend would be great but how about if I treat you?"

"Not to be chauvinistic but any young lady that I date doesn't pay when I ask her out," he stated with a quiet determination.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you," she said diplomatically. "Yes, Alex, I would like to go out with you next weekend." She corrected herself and giggled at his expression. He definitely knew that Samantha Tracy was one special young lady and he wasn't going to mess this up. He paid the dinner check and stood up and held his hand out to her to help her up.

He held her hand as they went back to where the van from school would pick them up. They had just sat down on the bench seat when they were joined by her two brothers. She looked over at them and gave them a look that let them know that they were in some serious trouble. She turned her attention back to Alex and asked him how long they had before the van would pick them up. He told her about thirty minutes. She grabbed his hand and they started walking to a little park about a half block from the stop. They sat down on one of the benches and held hands and talked to each other. Feeling irritated with her brothers that she knew were still watching her she looked Alex in his eyes and slowly leaned towards him. He responded in kind and they gently kissed each other. They broke apart and looked at each other in wonder. Without a word, Alex kissed Sam again a bit deeper. A few minutes later they were both feeling something that neither had experienced in their young lives. Sam took it as a warning and backed off even though she didn't want to.

"We better get back to the stop," she said quietly as she stared into his dark brown eyes. They stood up and he held out his hand to hold hers. John and Scott were looking positively angry at the situation of their sister dating. The van pulled up and they all climbed into the warm van. When they got back to their dorm they all signed in and Alex walked Sam back to her room despite the looks he was receiving from her brothers. Scott and John went into John's room and closed the door. Alex looked around them and back at Sam.

"May I give you a kiss goodnight?" he asked. Sam nodded her head in agreement. Alex leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug after he broke the kiss off.

"Goodnight, Samantha." He turned and walked down the hall to the elevator and took it down to his floor. As soon as he was gone, Scott and John came out into the hall to talk to Sam. She was quicker than they were and had already closed her door and locked it. She went to her bathroom and started her bath water just as her cell phone rang. She groaned and walked back into her room to answer it.

"Hello." John was on the other end of the line demanding to talk to her.

"I'm getting ready to take a bath, John. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Sighing she gave up and went to shut the water off in her bathroom. She opened her bedroom door and allowed Scott and John into her room. Moments later the other three joined them.

Scott and John glared at Sam as Virgil looked at her with a bit of sensitivity. He was sure that she felt she was being bullied. Gordon and Alan were curious as to what was going to happen next considering the temperaments of their three oldest siblings.

"Just what exactly do you think you were doing in that theater with that boy?" demanded Scott. He was giving Sam the look he gave his younger brothers and sister when he was trying to keep them in line. Sam stared back at him without the slightest trepidation.

"Let's see Scott and maybe I can explain it to you," she began. "Alex asked me out for dinner and a movie and I accepted. Nope that wasn't hard to understand."

"YOU WERE LETTING HIM KISS YOU!" he exclaimed. Virgil, Gordon, and Alan all jerked their heads back to look at Sam. Sam looked at him and tried to calm her temper.

"So, he kissed me. Haven't you kissed a girl?" she asked quietly. "Don't tell me that you didn't kiss Kelli. Who I kiss is none of your business, Scott." She turned to John who hadn't said anything up until this time.

"How could you follow me like that John? You, of all my brothers, I can't believe would do this to me," she said in a soft voice.

"Sam, why did you sneak out?" he asked. He was afraid that his sister would forget their promise to never leave the other behind.

"I didn't sneak out. I walked through the main entrance and signed out. I was in plain view the whole time," she replied icily. She felt as if she were being put through the third degree.

"I want all of you out of my room right now," she said as she felt the tears burning behind her eyelids. "Gordon and Alan, I'll tuck you in after I take my bath."

"I will not cry in front of them," she thought to herself as she stared impassively at them.

"This conversation is not over Samantha," snapped Scott as he tried to stare her down again. She walked over to where he was standing and looked up into his eyes.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy, I am warning you right now that you are pushing my buttons and seriously making me mad. Do you not remember what Dad told us after the last fight we had?" she asked as she jammed her finger into his chest. He stumbled backwards as she made contact.

"Dad said and I quote, "Sam, you cannot decide who Scott will or won't date and he won't decide that for you when the time comes. All of you will have to respect the other's decision and choice in dates."

"What part of that did you not understand when he said it?" she demanded. Scott swallowed hard and looked around at his other brothers nervously. He had forgotten the dating part of the conversation that he and Sam had in their dad's office.

"Sam, we're just looking out for you," he stammered weakly. He knew that she had every right to be angry and to be honest with himself he would have been also. She softened just a bit as she looked at her brothers. She knew that they meant well and were just trying to show that they cared for and loved her.

"Scott, I know that you are just being protective of me and I understand that all of you will do this because I am the only girl in the family," she said. She looked at each of her brothers and allowed the love she had for each of them to shine through her eyes. She reached out and hugged Scott and was comforted to feel his arms go around her and to hear him whisper so that no one else would hear.

"I'll back off but if he so much as makes the wrong move with my baby sister, I will have to hurt him," he whispered. She giggled at his remark.

"Scotty, trust me, okay?" she whispered back. He nodded and kissed her on the top of her head.

Virgil, Gordon, and Alan left her room so that they could all go take their showers before bed. Virgil would talk to Sam after she tucked their baby brothers in for the night. Scott gave her another squeeze and followed the other three. He knew that the twins were in need of talking in private.

"Take it easy on John. He's scared you know." Scott whispered as he released his hold on Sam. She nodded in understanding as she stared at her twin brother. He was standing by her window looking up at the stars. Her other brothers closed the door as they left. John heard the soft click of the latch and turned to face his sister.

"You're leaving me aren't you Sam?" he said quietly. "You're going to leave me like Mom did. I'm going to be all alone."

There were no accusations just a simple statement that tore her heart. She walked over to him and reached out to hold him. He flinched back away from her touch and totally devastated her. Never before had he backed away from her and it cut her deeply.

"Johnny, don't say that. I'm not leaving you because I had a date," she begged him to understand. "I won't see him again if it hurts you that bad." She tried to make eye contact with him but he continued to stare at the floor. He walked to the door and opened it slowly and then went to his own room and shut the door. Sam followed him and knocked on his door. He refused to answer her. She could hear his quiet crying through the door and it was tearing her up to know that she had hurt him so badly.

"Sis, come on. He'll talk to you later just give him a chance to calm down and think things through," said Virgil. Sam looked at him blankly and allowed him to guide her back to her room. Once she was in her room, she looked around and walked to the window. Locating her mom's star, she let her emotions go unchecked. What started as a small whimper quickly grew into a quiet sobbing that brought her to her knees. Virgil ran to where she rocked back and forth on her knees as she cried. He tried to calm her down as she buried her face into his chest.

"He won't talk or look at me, Virg," she cried as she clung to him. "He said that I was leaving him like Mom did and that he would be all alone. He can't think that I'm leaving him, can he?"

"John knows that you're not leaving him," he said in a tone that clearly said that he wasn't sure. Sam pushed away from Virgil and stood up. She ran to her door and back to John's door. She banged on his door as hard as she could.

"JOHN GLENN TRACY! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" She yelled as she continued to bang on the door. Scott and Virgil had walked out to the hallway and tried to get her to go back to her room.

"I am not going anywhere until my stubborn twin brother talks to me and so help me and him if I have to break down the damn door to do it," she said through clenched teeth. There was still no answer from John. Gordon and Alan were looking out of their rooms trying to figure out what was going on. Sam saw them and remembered her promise to tuck them in.

"Are you ready for bed?" she asked. Both boys nodded hesitantly and watched as she walked towards Alan's room. "I'll be over in a minute to tuck you in Gordon."

She waited for Alan to climb into bed and she covered him up and leaned over to kiss him goodnight.

"Love you, Ally," she said.

"Love you, too, Sammie," he replied. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sweetie," she answered even though her heart felt as if it were shattering into pieces. "Now go to sleep and I'll see you before breakfast." She walked to his door and shut the light off and closed the door behind her.

She tucked Gordon in and made sure that he was covered up with his warm blankets.

"Love you, Gordy," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"Love you, too, Sammie," he said. He stared up at her and knew that she was hurting and wished he knew what he could do to make her feel better. She shut his light off and closed the door behind her as she left his room. The hallway was empty when she went back out. She walked over to John's door and was just about to knock when she heard Scott and Virgil's voices. She could still hear John crying and wished for nothing more than to be in his room comforting him. She knocked lightly on his door and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. It finally opened and she was surprised to see Scott blocking the doorway.

"Sam, go to your room, alright?" he asked. She looked up at him with her tear-streaked face and stood her ground.

"I have to talk to him, Scotty," she said softly. "He needs me and I need him." Scott knew how much this was hurting both of them but John was steadfast refusing to speak with Sam.

"He doesn't want to talk to you Sam," he said as gently as he could. Sam stumbled back as if he had slapped her. Shaking her head in denial, she walked back to her room dejectedly. Not even bothering to turn on her bedroom light, she walked to her bed and lay down on her bed. She looked up at the painting Virgil had done for her. Tears streamed down her face and soaked her pillow. Feeling emotionally worn out she began to drift off to sleep. Her sleep was plagued by dreams that caused her to toss and turn in her sleep.

"Mom, what did I do?" she asked the figure in white next to her. Her mother looked at her sadly.

"Oh, Honey, you didn't do anything," she said in a soft voice that made Sam feel loved. "John is just afraid. It's always been the two of you and now despite your promises to each other, he feels that you're leaving him."

"I won't leave him ever, doesn't he know that?" she asked. She wanted to do whatever she could to get her favorite brother back.

"You are both growing up and you will find a life partner when you are older. John is all too aware of it now because he saw you with that boy. He knows that your time together is fading," her mother said. "Do not fear the future, Sam. Nothing is set in stone. You will have choices to make and different opportunities will make themselves known to you when the time is right."

"Mom, I can't live without John. This hurts so badly. I feel like I did when you left us," Sam cried. Her mother began to fade from her dream.

"DON'T LEAVE ME MOMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" she screamed in her sleep. "Johnny promised me that he would always be here and now he has left me, too." She cried in her sleep for John to come back to her.

"Samantha, wake up. You're having a nightmare," said a voice next to her. She opened her eyes and blinked hard as she struggled to focus on the faces next to her. Slowly Scott and Virgil's faces came into focus. She sat up quickly and wiped her cheeks with her hands.

"Sorry, I was dreaming," she whispered. She looked at their concerned faces and tried to smile. She lay back down and pulled her blankets up to her chin and closed her eyes. She felt her brothers get up and walk to her door.

"Leave it open, please," she said as she heard the door begin to close. Once she knew that they were in their rooms, she got up and went to her window and opened the curtains. She sat down in a chair and looked out at the starry night. She felt him come into her room before she saw him. She continued to stare out of the window. She shivered slightly and was surprised to feel a blanket being wrapped around her. He stood behind her and looked out at their mom's star. He had a dream about his mom and knew that she was telling them that they were growing up but they could stay together or drift apart the choice was theirs to make. He wanted to be with his sister and this evening had been one of the worst in his life. It seemed so unreal to not have his sister by his side. He never wanted to feel like that again. She leaned back against him and sighed.

"Don't do that to me again, John," she whispered. "I can't deal with it ever again. I'd rather die than to think that you don't love me or want me around." She couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. Instantly, she felt his arms go around her.

"I won't Sammie. I think it hurt me as much as it hurt you," he whispered back to her as a few stray tears streaked down his face. She stood up and faced her brother. Without a word they wrapped their arms around each other and held onto each other as if they were the only ones around. Sam let go first and went to her bedroom door and closed and locked it. She went back to her brother and took his hand and pulled him to her bed. She made him lie down and covered him up with the bedclothes that her bed was made up with. She went to a cabinet that held her extra bedclothes and grabbed a couple of more blankets and walked back to her bed and lay down on top of the bedclothes that John was under. She then covered herself with her blankets. She felt John's arm go around her waist. She snuggled back against him and within a matter of minutes both of them were sound asleep.

The next morning, Sam awoke to find herself still wrapped in her brother's arm. She carefully lifted his arm and slid off of the bed. She quietly grabbed her jeans and a sweatshirt and underclothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Thirty minutes later she was out and dressed with her hair up in a ponytail. John was sitting up on her bed.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she teased. He grinned up at her as he stood and walked to the door.

"See you in a bit. I'm going to take a shower and change," he said as he left her room. An hour later all six of the Tracy kids were in the cafeteria enjoying breakfast. They were just finishing up when Alex approached the table. All five of Sam's brothers looked up at him. Alex swallowed nervously but looked determinedly at each of them.

"Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan, I would like to ask permission to date Samantha," he began. "I know that all of you have a strong bond and are protective of one another and I don't want to cause any problems but I really like her and would like to get to know her better if you'll allow me."

The brothers looked at each other and glanced at Sam.

"Alex, we have no problem with you dating our sister but if you do anything to hurt her you'll have to answer to all of us," said Scott. "By the way don't try any funny stuff with her because if she ends up with any problems, you'll have six major ones because I can say without a doubt our father will make your life miserable as well as the five of us." Feeling that he had made his point, Scott stood up and headed for the window to get rid of his tray. His brothers were right behind him. Sam lingered at the table to speak with Alex.

"I like you Alex and I want to date you but if it becomes too much and I feel as if I'm neglecting my brothers I will end our relationship," she warned. He smiled at her as she said what she felt.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you Samantha," he replied. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly on her lips. Together they stood up and took their trays to the window and passed them into the dishwashers. They joined her brothers outside as they went back to the dorm. Sam and Alex sat in the common room of the dorm and watched TV and talked. Gordon and Alan were trying to spy on them so that they could report back to Scott. After one hour of watching them do nothing they gave up and went upstairs. Alex took the opportunity to lean over and kiss Sam.

"Alex, I think I'm going to go back to my room. I have a bit of reading that I need to do before we start class again tomorrow."

Alex stood up and offered her his hand. He escorted her to her room and with a chaste kiss on her cheek told her goodbye. He was aware that her brothers were looking out of Alan's room. He walked to the stairwell and went back to his own floor.

"Alright, my nosy brothers, you can come out of hiding now," she giggled. All five of her brothers came out of Alan's room and followed her into hers. They all had the same innocent expressions on their face.

"You guys are not innocent and I still love each of you," she admonished. She drew them into a hug and thanked her parents for giving her five protective and loving brothers. They hugged her back as they began to laugh at her comments. A sudden knock on her door got their attention.

"COME IN," Sam shouted. Catie walked in and shook her head at her friend and her friend's brothers.

"You are all seriously crazy," she said.

"Yet you love us all," replied Gordon as he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the Tracy hug. Catie began to giggle at his antics. Truth be told she really envied Sam and her brothers. She was an only child and her parents were always busy. Jeff made time for his children and none of the six ever felt left out. They always had someone to talk to about anything. She was surprised that Sam needed her as a friend when she had five close ones with her all the time.

Sam caught her eye and winked. Catie knew that her date had gone well and she'd soon hear about it. One by one Sam's brothers left her room to either study or in the case of Alan and Gordon plan some more mischief.

"So how did it go?" Catie asked as soon the boys left.

"John and Scott interrupted Alex and I just when he kissed me," she said. "Then Scott sat next to Alex in the theater and John leaned over our seats to keep us separated. After that they followed us to the restaurant and tried to sit next to our booth."

"You're joking right? They didn't do that," Catie said.

"Yeah, they did and then Scott, John and I got into a bit of an argument after Alex left me outside my door," she confided. "We reached an understanding and then this morning at breakfast, Alex asked permission from my brothers to date me. They gave their approval with just one threat."

Catie laughed at her friend. She wasn't envious of this aspect of her life. Sam looked at her and laughed with her. The two of them started talking about the new semester that was just a continuation of the classes they took last semester.

The next weekend when Alex and Sam went out on their date, Sam got a bit of a surprise in the form of her oldest brother walking down the street holding hands with another junior in his class. Sam thought that her name was Brook. She pulled Alex into a store and watched Scott walk by with his girlfriend. Once they were past the store, Sam pulled Alex and they followed Scott and Brook at a discreet distance. Soon they were at the same park that Alex and Sam had been to the previous weekend. Sam stood at the corner of the park and watched as Brook sat down on Scott's lap and they began to kiss. It wasn't long before Scott's hands were roaming beneath Brook's coat. They were totally oblivious of Sam and Alex.

Sam looked at Alex with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Somehow Alex knew that it wouldn't bode well for Scott.

"Payback for last weekend," she whispered. She crept around the back of the park. Her gaze never left her brother or his girlfriend. When she was standing behind them, she reached out and pulled them apart.

"Scott, what are you doing?" she demanded. "I thought that you loved me and here I find you making out with another girl. What am I going to tell our baby?" Scott looked at her with huge eyes and looked back at Brook.

Brook had stood up and was staring daggers at both Scott and Sam.

"What does she mean baby, Scott?" Brook demanded. Scott held up his hands and tried to speak.

"I don't have a baby. I swear it, Brook," he stammered.

"I can't believe that you'd deny your own flesh and blood," cried Sam as fake tears streamed down her cheeks. Alex was watching from the store front. He was shaking with laughter at his girlfriend's act. He wasn't aware that John had walked up behind him.

"What's going on Alex?" he asked. Alex jumped a bit and pointed out the scene in the park. John's eyes widened when he realized what Sam was doing. He joined in laughing with Alex.

"He doesn't stand a chance once she gets going," John mused.

"You do so have a baby, Scott," Sam yelled out loud. "You have a four baby brothers and one baby sister." Unable to hold back her laughter anymore, she doubled over and busted out laughing. Brook stared at Sam and back again at Scott as her words sank in. Scott jumped up and grabbed Sam by her shoulders.

"That wasn't funny Sam," he seethed. "Apologize to Brook for giving her false information about me. Remember you have to accept who I choose to date."

"I accept that you're dating her but this was payback for what you did to Alex and I last weekend," she retorted. "Brook, my name is Samantha Tracy. I'm Scott's only sister not his girlfriend and he does have four BABY brothers and a Baby sister. We're better known as John, Sam, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan. I was just getting back at him for a stunt he pulled on me and my boyfriend last weekend."

Looking back towards the storefront, she waved Alex over to her. John followed behind him.

"Brook, this is my boyfriend, Alex, and my twin brother, John," she said as she pointed them out. Scott looked at Brook begging her not to be mad.

"I guess I should watch myself around this family," she laughed. "Scott you warned me about Gordon and Alan but you failed to mention Sam."

Sam looked at Scott and gave him an evil grin. He groaned and shook his head. He knew that he was in for a bit of a lecture. Sam always gave as good as she got and she had certainly nailed him this time. She turned her attention back to Alex.

"Alex, I need to go to the craft store and pick some art stuff up for Virgil. Would you care to join me?" she asked. He grabbed her hand in his and together they headed out of the park. She stopped and looked back at John.

"Want to go with us, John?" she asked. "We're going out for an appetizer after we're done. Brook, you and Scott are welcome to join us."

"Sure, that sounds okay," said Brook and John at the same time. Sam held her free hand out to John. He took it and walked next to his sister and her boyfriend. He had something on his mind and decided to ask her.

"Sam, would you have any objection to me asking Catie out on a date?" he asked quietly. Sam looked over at him and smiled her biggest smile.

"John, if that would make you happy then I have no objections," she replied. He smiled back at her. She felt a tug on her other hand.

"Don't forget me," Alex playfully whined. Sam kissed him on his cheek.

"I won't forget you, Alex," she said truthfully.

That afternoon when they got back to the dorm they dropped off their packages and joined Virgil, Gordon, Alan, and Catie for dinner. John sat in between Catie and Sam.

"Catie, would you like to go out tomorrow for a movie and lunch?" he asked shyly. Catie looked up at him and over at Sam. Sam nodded at her.

"I would love to John," she answered. Virgil, Gordon, and Alan all began to whistle at John and Catie until Scott told them to knock it off.

The semester drew to a close with Gordon, Alan, and Scott all one year older. Brook and Scott dated the rest of their high school days. Alex and Sam remained a couple until they graduated college. Catie and John dated until they graduated high school. Then they went their separate ways.

The last week of school was a flurry of activities. Free time was spent packing and getting ready to fly home. Finally the day came when Jeff picked his children up at school and took them home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I don't own the TBs or any of the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

Chapter 21

Jeff stood next to the limo waiting for his children to get in. Sam was standing off to one side of the dorm telling her boyfriend, Alex, goodbye. Catie and John were a bit further away saying their goodbyes. Scott and Brook were nowhere to be seen and that worried Jeff. He could remember how he was at the age of seventeen.

"I guess I'm going to have to talk to them about protecting themselves," he thought. Looking back at Sam, he was stunned to see her kissing Alex a bit too passionately for his comfort. Of course, Sam kissing anyone was uncomfortable for him.

"I'm definitely going to asking about that one and Lord knows she needs to have the talk soon," he continued to think. His musings were disturbed when Gordon and Alan ran into him in an effort to get in the limo and away from Scott. He reached out and grabbed Scott just as he lunged at his baby brothers.

"Scott, what's going on between those two?" he asked as he jerked his head in Sam's direction. Scott looked over at his sister and whistled. Jeff was not amused nor was he reassured.

"They're just dating, Dad," he said. He whistled a loud and piercing note and got the attention of his sister. John looked up and turned red that he'd been observed kissing Catie. That was when he noticed Sam and Alex. They were both as red as he was.

"Looks like we've been caught, Johnny," she said as the two couples walked towards the limo. Their father had not met Sam's boyfriend yet.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Alex," she said. Alex stuck out his hand and shook Jeff's in a nice firm grip.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," he said in greeting. It didn't escape Jeff's attention that Sam and Alex had continued to hold hands during the greeting. He turned his attention to John. He recognized the girl but couldn't remember her name or connection to his children.

"Dad, you remember Catie? She's Sam's best friend and lately we've been hanging out together," John said nervously. He could see that their dad was not thrilled to see not one but three of his children dating. Jeff nodded in greeting at Catie. His attention was diverted when he saw Virgil coming out of the dorm carrying a box of art supplies.

"Call me during break," Sam said to Alex when her dad's attention was diverted. She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and climbed in the limo. John looked around and gave Catie a kiss and climbed in behind his sister. Scott helped Virgil put his art supplies in the trunk and then they both got in the limo. Jeff looked at the assorted girlfriends and boyfriend one last time before he got into the limo with his children.

A few hours later they were flying back home to Tracy Island. Scott was Jeff's copilot. This would be the first time that he'd help fly his father's new plane. Sam was seated behind them observing. She and John still had another six months of lessons before they could qualify and test for their pilot's license.

"Scott, are we stopping in Kansas?" Sam asked quietly as she listened to a weather alert from Missouri. Scott turned his attention to her briefly before looking at their father.

"Sam, go ask your brothers if we need to stop in Kansas," said Jeff. He knew that she was asking Scott in order to not disturb him but he wanted Scott to pay attention to his duties. Sam went back to the passenger cabin and looked around at her brothers. Virgil and John were reading and Gordon and Alan were sitting together. It was obvious from the way they'd look around periodically that they were up to no good.

"Hey guys, Dad wants to know if we need to stop in Kansas," she said loudly. Her brothers looked up at her and shook their heads no. They only needed to go to Kansas at the holiday break from school. Sam turned around and went back to the cockpit.

"Dad, they all said no," she reported.

"Why did you want to know if we were stopping in Kansas?" asked her father. He was curious as to what she'd say.

"I just heard a weather alert from Missouri. They are saying that a major storm system is making its way from Kansas to Missouri. There have been reports of tornados and major wind gusts," she answered. She knew Jeff was an experienced pilot but she wasn't to keen on the idea of dealing with rough weather.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that we are flying south of the storm," he replied. He had been aware of the alert but was pleased that she'd been listening. Sam had already turned her attention back to what Scott was doing and was asking him questions periodically. Jeff watched them out of the corner of his eye.

"Dad, when did you get this plane?" Sam asked.

"A couple of months ago," he answered. "With all the flying that we were doing between NYC and Tracy Island, I thought that a bigger plane would be a bit more comfortable to have. Besides, I hadn't splurged on a useful toy for awhile."

Sam looked at her dad and started laughing. He looked over at her and grinned. He knew what his only daughter was thinking.

"Boys and their toys, huh Dad?" she asked innocently when she stopped laughing.

"Something like that, Sam," he admitted. There was no point in denying it she was right. Sam returned the headset that she'd been using to listen to weather alerts and went back to the passenger cabin. John looked up at her as she walked to her seat next to him.

"John, I need a pillow. Do you know where I can get one that is kind of firm?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Does my shoulder look like a pillow, Sam?" he teased back. She pretended to look at his shoulder.

"Kind of but if you'd rather I went to Virgil then I will," she replied as she looked over at Virgil. Virgil grinned up at her and patted the seat next to him.

"No way little brother. I've endured too many pokes and prods on my shoulder to have her trade me in for a new pillow," John said. Sam looked at Virgil and mouthed the words "Thank you."

She sat down next to John and leaned against him. Soon she was asleep as her brothers continued to read their books.

Sometime later, John was shaking her awake.

"Sam, we're home," he said as he continued to shake her gently. She opened her eyes and groaned.

"Alright, I'm awake," she grumbled as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, right. Your eyes may be open but you are definitely not awake," he retorted. She shot him a nasty look and said something he didn't quite make out.

"What was that?" he asked. She just glowered back at him and picked up the blanket that had fallen off of her when she stood up. She tossed it over the back of her seat and joined her brothers on the runway.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, glad to see that you decided to grace us with your presence," chuckled Scott as Sam approached them as they unloaded their belongings. She playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Bite me," she said. She didn't know her dad was nearby.

"Samantha!"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly.

"Sorry Dad," she apologized. Scott and their other brothers laughed at her red face. It wasn't too often that Sam got caught mouthing off. Once the plane was unloaded, the siblings took the carts down the path and to the house. Working together they soon had everyone's belongings in the correct rooms.

Sam quickly unpacked her warmer weather clothes and put them away. She hung her school uniforms in the closet. She'd just gone into the bathroom to put away her toiletries when she heard someone come into her room. She poked her head out of the bathroom door and was surprised to see her dad. She put down what she had in her hands and went back out to her room.

"What's up Dad?" she asked. She was amused to see that her father looked a little embarrassed.

"Um, Sam, I think we should, um, have a talk," he stammered nervously. If there were ever a time that he really wished Lucy were still with them this was definitely one of them.

"Ok, Dad. Have a seat and I'll be right back," she said as she quickly ran out on her balcony and down the stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of water bottles out of the fridge and ran back up to her room. Her dad was looking around at all the photos that she had hanging on her walls.

"Here Dad," she said as she offered him the water. He looked back at her gratefully.

"Some of these are new aren't they?" he asked as he gestured to the pictures on the memory board by her desk. She had just put up some of John and Catie and Brook and Scott. Virgil had taken a few of Sam and Alex together. There were a lot of new ones of all of them together. Sam still made sure that she took a lot of pictures of her brothers. One that caught Jeff's eye was one of Gordon. It was taken at a swim meet and he had just broken a record for his division. Sam managed to get the time clock and Gordon touching the wall in the same frame.

Sam saw the picture that caught his eye and went to her desk. She opened an oversized envelope and pulled out a 5x7 copy of the picture of Gordon. She also pulled out a picture of Scott crossing the finish line of a cross-country race in which he placed first. Sam had sat out that race due to a sprained ankle. She still wanted to cheer on her brother and went despite the fact that it hurt a bit to walk.

She walked back to where Jeff was still looking at the pictures.

"Here Dad, these are for you," she offered. He took the photos and looked at them.

"These are good. Did a photographer at school take them?" he asked.

"Yeah, a photographer who is quite close to those Tracy boys took them," she said. "Dad, you bought the camera for me, don't you remember?"

"Sorry, Honey, I forgot and these are wonderful shots," he complimented her. "You really caught the moment and they are truly amazing." She blushed at his compliment.

"Can you keep a secret, Dad?" she asked. He looked at her and wondered what else she had been up to.

"Sure, Sam," he answered. She grabbed his hand and led him out of her room and into the room across from Virgil's. The spare room that Jeff had converted into an art studio for Virgil. He was surprised to see two easels set up near each other. Sam led him over to one of the easels. He looked at the painting and was somewhat shocked. It was a so-so painting and he wondered what was going through Virgil's mind when he was painting this canvas.

"Is Virgil okay?" he asked. "This is isn't what I'm accustomed to seeing from him.

"That's because it's mine," Sam said quietly. "Virgil has been teaching me but I don't have the patience that he does. I like photography better but I wanted to try something new." Jeff looked even more embarrassed at his slip up.

"I didn't mean it like that Sam," he said apologetically. "I wasn't aware that you had an interest in painting." The door to the studio opened and Virgil walked in. He looked up and saw his dad and sister.

"Sorry," he said as he began to back out of the room.

"It is okay, Virgil. We're just leaving," said Sam as she smiled at him. She and Jeff walked back to her room.

"What did you want to talk about, Dad?" Sam questioned him after she had closed her door. Jeff's face began to redden again as he looked at her.

"Sam, sit down. I think that we need to have a talk about boys and girls," he said nervously. "You see…um…Sam, you are at the age where you…will…um get feelings for…is it hot in here? Anyway where was I? Oh yes, you will get feelings for boys and boys will…be attracted to…you. It is important that you…um…use caution when certain feelings cause you to want to do…um things…with that boy. It would be better to…um wait until you're at least married but life doesn't always work out that way." He suddenly looked up at her and couldn't stop one question from popping out.

"You haven't done anything with Alex have you?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"NO!" she exclaimed. "I mean nothing other than kiss him. You know that you, Mom, and Grandma have instilled in me a strong sense of right and wrong. Not to mention morals and values."

"Good," he said as he visibly relaxed. A movement outside her open window caught her eye. Her dad had his back to the window and didn't see it. She slowly made her way to the window and looked out to see John and Scott squatting under the window. It was obvious that they were listening in on the conversation between their sister and father. She walked back to her dad and motioned for him to look out the window. He looked down and saw his two oldest. He looked back at Sam. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Follow my lead," she mouthed. He nodded in understanding.

"Dad, I can't lie to you," she said loud enough to be heard on the balcony. "I accidentally saw Scott making out with his girlfriend and she really seemed to like what he was doing to her and I thought that maybe Alex and I should try it too. After awhile, it started to feel really good and well you know." She began to fake cry as if she had truly done something wrong.

"Sam, I thought that I raised you better than that," he admonished as he grinned at her. They could hear the quiet shuffling of the two outside the window.

"Scott, let's go. I don't want to hear about my sister making out with her boyfriend," John whispered.

"Sit still or they'll hear us," Scott ordered in a whisper. Neither of them was aware that Jeff and Sam could hear them perfectly clear.

"I just wanted to find out what Scott was doing to Brook and why she seemed to like it," she cried. She winked at her dad when they heard a curse word come from Scott.

"I'm going to have to teach Scott that he is responsible for his actions especially when they teach his younger brothers and sister stuff that they're not ready for. He isn't ready for it either," he stormed. "Damn, I thought he had more respect for females than that." It was at this moment that Sam and her father opened the balcony door and stepped outside. Both feigned surprise when they saw John and Scott next to the open windows.

"What are you two doing?" Sam asked as the tears streaked down her cheeks. She looked embarrassed at the thought her brothers overheard the conversation.

"Um, nothing we were just sitting here. Trying to stay away from Gordon and Alan," Scott said quickly. His face was bright red as was John's.

"You didn't hear anything, did you?" Sam asked as she looked back at her dad and then to the open window nervously.

"Nope, we didn't hear anything, did we, John?" Scott replied. "We have to be going. Talk to you later." He grabbed John and the two of them hastily ran to Scott's room and disappeared. Sam looked at her dad and busted out laughing. Jeff joined her and was glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of her prank. She could be just as bad if not worse than Gordon and Alan.

"You're truly a force to be reckoned with, Sam," he said.

"Dad, please do me a favor?" she began. "The next time you decide to have a sex talk send Grandma. It will be much less embarrassing for the both of us."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sam," he responded. "She can deal with you and I'll handle the boys."

"I feel sorry for them if their talk went like mine," Sam teased.

"Watch it or you'll soon be assigned to cleaning the pool again," he threatened her teasingly. "I need to go talk to your big brothers. I'll see you at dinner."

Sam went back through her room and across the hall to Virgil's studio. She walked in and watched him paint for a few minutes. He slowly became aware that he was being watched and looked up at her.

"Hi, Sam," he greeted. She walked over to where he was working. "Are you ready for another lesson?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to get this right," she answered as she looked at her easel. She was trying to paint a beach scene. The key word was 'trying' to paint a beach scene. Virgil stood next to her and watched her as she began. He gripped her hand in his and smoothly guided her hand and soon the water looked like it was gently lapping on the beach.

"How do you get it to turn out like that?" she asked in amazement. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his own easel. The two of them worked in silence. The only sound that could be heard was a cd playing in the background. Sam paused as she listened to the music. She looked over at her younger brother. He felt her staring at him again and looked back at her.

"What now?" he asked.

"What cd is this?" she asked in return. He turned bright red.

"It's mine. I recorded it in the lounge one day while I was trying out some music I wrote," he admitted shyly.

"Can you make me a copy, Virg? It's beautiful," she asked. She put down her paintbrush and sat down on the floor and closed her eyes and listened to the music. Soon she was so absorbed in the music that she didn't hear the door to the studio open. She felt someone nudge her leg and regretfully she opened her eyes and looked up into the faces of two brothers. Virgil stood off to the side and watched the new drama.

"That wasn't funny, Sam" Scott snarled at her. "Do you realize that we just got an hour and a half lecture on safe sex and precautions from our dad who couldn't stop stuttering?" Sam grinned up at him from where she sat.

"Next time, I suggest that you not get caught outside my open window when I'm getting a lecture," she retorted. "You got what you deserved. It's not like you wouldn't have done it to me."

"Dad thinks that I have done something with Brook because of what you said," Scott said irritably.

"Well, he's not too far off the mark is he, Scott?" she shot back. She'd heard Brook chatting with her friends in the girls' bathroom and had received more than enough information on her brother and his prowess. Scott turned red at what she'd said.

"Brook believes in kissing and telling. Scott, I really do not want to know how good you are in bed or under the bleachers or in the teacher's lounge. Having said that can you relay the message to Brook?" she asked. "There are just some visuals that aren't meant for your brothers and sister to have and that one is second only to Dad and Mom together." John and Virgil were grinning from ear to ear at the verbal onslaught from Sam. They were also getting a bit more insight into their oldest brother and his extra curricular activities.

"Um, I…don't know what you mean?" he stammered.

"Do I need to explain in detail what Brook said?" Sam asked sweetly. John and Virgil were watching the exchange and could tell that Scott was about to bolt from the room. He was not going to be able to beat Sam this go around and he knew it.

"No, there is no need for that," he said as he began to walk to the door. Without another word he was gone.

"How do you do that?" asked John. "No one else can make him run off."

"Just lucky I guess," she said. She loved making Scott squirm and took perverse delight in her ability to do it. Virgil shook his head and returned his attention to his painting. Sam stood up and picked up her paintbrush and began working on her painting. She figured she'd better do it while Virgil was here to help her.

"What are you doing?" asked John. He didn't know about Sam's interest in painting.

"I asked Virgil to teach me how to paint. I've watched how relaxed he gets and I wanted to see if it would work for me," she explained.

"Has it?" he asked. His twin was very active and was constantly moving. Painting took intense concentration and he wasn't sure if she had it in her to stay still that long.

"Nope, I can't get it the way I see it in my mind," she replied truthfully. She sighed as she began to clean up her paints and brushes. She looked dejectedly at her sad attempt at painting.

"Better stick with writing and photography," she said quietly to herself. John put his arm around her.

"You can't be perfect in everything, Sam," he said. "We all have strengths in different things. Virgil is talented on the piano and with painting. Scott is a gifted pilot who will only get better with experience. Gordon is the strongest swimmer and interested in everything underwater. Alan is our racer. We're the astronomers and linguists."

"I know but I wanted to try something new. Now that I know that I am not an artist I can focus back on the other things I like to do," she said. She looked at her watch and began to hurry and get her mess cleaned up.

"Virg, you'd better clean up. Dinner is in fifteen minutes," she said. Virgil was concentrating on his painting and just mumbled an incoherent response.

"VIRGIL!" she called again as she tapped him on his arm. This time he looked at her. "Clean up. Dinner in fifteen minutes and you need to take a shower to get the paint off of your arms and hands." She started rinsing out his brushes while John began closing the tubes of paints. Virgil continued to stare at his work. John and Sam looked at each other and went to stand on either side of their brother.

"VIRGIL, Get a move on," they shouted. Virgil jumped and looked at each of them.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked irritably.

"YES!" the twins exclaimed in unison. They grinned at each other because despite the fact that they were growing up they still annoyed their brothers when they spoke the exact same words, at the exact same time, and in the exact same tone. They even grinned identical down to the dimple in their right cheek.

"How do you two manage to do that?" he questioned as he looked from one to the other.

"It's a twin thing and you wouldn't understand it," John replied. Sam looked at Virgil and shook her head.

"How do you and Scott seem to know what the other is thinking?" she countered.

"I don't know. Maybe it's that bond we seem to have. Kind of like you and John," he guessed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Virgil. We don't know how we do the things that we do or why. It's just a part of who we are. Just as the connection between you and Scott is part of who you are," she explained somewhat clumsily.

"Well, Sis, I'm sure that clarified a lot for him," teased John. Sam flicked some water at him as she went about finishing the rinsing of the paintbrushes.

"Watch it," he warned. He moved so that he was closer to her. "I need to talk to you about something Dad said."

"Okay, now or after dinner?" she asked.

"Go on, Sam, I can finish up in here," offered Virgil. John grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her out of the studio and to his room. He pushed her down on the couch in his sitting room and locked his door. He turned to face her and sighed. He sat down next to her and played with the corner of a blanket that was draped over the corner of the couch.

"Sam, I want to apologize for how I acted on the day you had your first date with Alex," he began quietly. "I talked to Dad after he gave Scott and I our sex talk and well you know I got chewed out for my behavior. I don't know why I acted that way except for the fact that I was so afraid that we'd drift apart once you started dating. I didn't see how you'd maintain a balance between all of us, school, homework, sports, and dating. I should have known how much family means to you. You always manage to juggle everything but I really couldn't see you taking on one more obligation." He paused and looked up at her. Her silence was beginning to unnerve him.

"I want you to know that I'd never want you to stop dating someone you like because of me or any of our other brothers. We want you to be happy and you'd never expect us not to date and it's not fair for us to expect it of you. More to the point, I shouldn't expect it," he finished quietly. He was afraid to look at her again. Afraid to see the same rejection in her eyes that he gave to her that horrible night in which he walked out of her room after she reached out to him. It was nothing less than what he deserved for being such a jerk. He'd never be able to forget the hurt on her face or the hurt he felt for what he'd done.

"You're right, John, you hurt me in a way that was worse than anything anyone else could have done," she began. "I trusted you more because we've always been there for one another and the one time you didn't like what I was doing you made a complete ass of yourself. All I did was go out on a date and big deal I kissed him. I wouldn't have begrudged you that if you'd been the first to go on a date." She stood up and paced the sitting room.

"You should have never forgotten that my family always comes first but I am growing up and I will date who I want and later if I decide to have more intimate relationships then that's my business and not yours," she continued. She was angry and had kept it bottled up. Now he was getting the full effect of her anger and pain. "Scott and I had agreed that we'd support the other's decision on who we date and accept that person regardless of how we really feel. Now it's only fair that you make the same promise to me. I never want to feel the way I did when you walked away from me and refused to speak or even look at me."

She stopped her pacing and looked at where John was sitting. He had his head in his hands. When she stopped talking, he looked up at her. The emotions that flashed through his eyes ranged from hurt to anger to remorse and finally to pleading. He wanted to know that she'd forgiven him. She knelt down on the floor in front of him and took his hands into her own.

"John, I forgave you a long time ago but you need to understand how I feel," she said softly. "I love you more than anything in this world but I need to know that no matter if I make a mistake or do something that you don't agree with that I have your support. I don't always agree with the things you guys do but you always have my support because you're my brothers. Is it fair that I don't get the same consideration?"

"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry," he said as he looked into her eyes. "We don't treat you the same do we?" He looked horrified that they'd been using a double standard.

"Now that you're aware, I don't think that you'll do it again," she replied. "You'll also help guide our brothers to change." John leaned forward and hugged his best friend close to him and kissed the side of her head. He was so thankful that she'd forgiven him and would be mindful of how he reacted in the future. He didn't want to drive a wedge between them.

"Dinner time," shouted Virgil from the hallway as he ran downstairs. Sam and John looked at each other and grinned. John offered his arm to her and was pleased that she took it. Together they went down for dinner. It was a typical Tracy dinner and everyone was in high spirits. Scott kept looking at Sam and blushing. She in turn kept blowing kisses at him. He knew she was making fun of the kissing and telling. He was so embarrassed that his sister and now Virgil and John knew that he was having sex. He'd never be able to live it down especially if Gordon and Alan caught on.

"What are you blowing kisses at Scott for, Sam?" asked Gordon. Scott groaned and asked to be excused from the table. Sam looked at him and shook her head.

"Dad, Scott isn't done eating. He should stay at the table until he cleans his plate and has dessert," she said. "Gordon, mind your own business. I'd guess from the way you and Alan were conspiring on the plane you have enough to worry about."

"Scott, your sister is right. You've hardly touched your food. Are you alright?" Grandma asked. She got up and felt Scott's forehead to see if he had a fever.

"I'm fine, Grandma," he said as he glared at Sam. Sam just looked back at him and grinned. Jeff was watching them and knew that there was more going on than what they were saying. Like most things in the house he chose not to say anything. He saw Virgil and John throw each other a knowing glance. When dinner was over and the dishes were done, Sam went out and sat in one of the lounge chairs near the pool. She stared out at the setting sun and relaxed. Today had been an emotional day, if not somewhat comical. She kept thinking of her father and his red face when he tried to talk to her about sex. She grew a bit pensive and wished that her mother were here to give her the talk.

"Just one more thing that she'll miss out on," she thought to herself. Had she not been so lost in her thoughts, she would have heard Scott sneaking up behind her. Revenge was clearly on his mind. He quickly grabbed her and threw her into the pool fully clothed and with her athletic shoes on.

"SCOTT!" she yelled when she surfaced. "You owe me a new pair of shoes. I just took these out of the box this morning." Scott looked down at her and grinned.

"Whatever little sister," he replied with a smug look on his face. Sam pulled herself out of the pool and stomped over to where he was standing and glared up at him.

"What are you going to do, Sam?" he taunted. "John isn't here to help you." Sam continued to glare up at him as a slow grin spread across her face.

"I don't need John to help me with everything. I think that I've proven that I can handle you all by myself," she shot back. "On second thought, Gordon and Alan would be good to use for payback. I can give them a bit of information and I'm sure that they'll put it to good use."

"Y-y-you wouldn't dare," he stammered.

"Want to try me?" she countered. "I want a new pair of athletic shoes just like these delivered here within two weeks. Oh, by the way I wear a size seven in women's. A special gift would be nice to receive from my oldest brother, too." He lowered his head in defeat. He knew that she had him and she wasn't going to give up until she received her new shoes.

"Okay, you win. Write down the style and maker and I'll order them and have them delivered here," he said.

"Who wins?" asked Virgil as he came out to see what was going on.

"I do, of course," answered Sam. "Scott ruined my new shoes and now he has to buy me a new pair or I spill what info I have on Romeo to Gordon and Alan."

"Did someone say our names?" asked Gordon as he and Alan ran and dove into the pool. Tin-Tin was a few steps behind them. Gordon swam to the side of the pool and looked up to where Sam was still glaring up at Scott.

"You need help with something, Sam?" he asked. He was just itching to play a prank on Scott and knew that if Sam got involved it would be spectacular. John was right about Sam she had a very devious mind.

"Nah, Gordon, I'm good for now," she said as she gave one final look at Scott and went to the path that would take her to the beach. Her brothers watched after her.

"What'd ya do to her?" Virgil asked. Scott shook his head. Sam was being more temperamental than normal. They didn't realize that she was just missing their mom and today's talk with their dad had made it worse. Unlike them, she didn't have a parent of the same sex to talk to about growing up. As much as Jeff loved her, he just couldn't begin to understand how she felt about things.

Sam walked along the beach with no particular destination in mind. She had just approached the furthest point from the house when she sat down and stared out over the ocean. She drew her legs to her chest and rested her arms on her knees.

"Sam, are you okay?" asked a voice behind her. She jumped and looked over her shoulder. Scott was approaching her cautiously. She turned back and looked out the water once again. Two tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes. Scott sat down next to her and slowly wrapped his arm around her. She leaned against him just as she started to cry.

"Scotty, I miss Mom," she whispered. "You guys are lucky that you can talk to Dad and each other about guy things but I can't talk to Mom and get her advice. It was kind of funny listening to Dad try and give me the "talk." All he could do was stutter and turn bright red." Scott held her closer as soon as she admitted to missing their mom.

"Sam, I wish that I could make it better," he said softly. "I guess it has been harder on you, hasn't it? You just seem to accept things regardless of how you feel that I think that we just take for granted that you can handle anything. I think we forget that you're only fifteen and the only sister in a house with five brothers. Is there anything that I can do to make things easier for you?" Sam was touched by his concern. She knew that he loved her but she'd never seen this side of Scott.

"I'll be fine, Scott," she said quietly. "I feel like I'm being a big crybaby."

"If there is one thing that you are not that is a crybaby," he said. "You're a definite pain in the ass but never a crybaby." She giggled at his remark and snuggled closer against him. The breeze off the ocean was a little cool and she was in shorts and a tank top that hadn't dried from her trip into the pool.

"Let's get back to the house before you catch a cold," he ordered gently. He stood up and helped her up. As soon as she was standing, he wrapped his arm around her to help keep her warm. They were half way back to the house when they ran into John and Virgil. John had a jacket in his hand. John handed the jacket to Sam, who gratefully slipped into it and zipped it up. She leaned back against Scott and he again wrapped his arm around her. John was on her opposite side and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Between her two brothers she soon warmed up. Virgil was on Scott's other side.

"I better let you know that Gordon and Alan are up to no good," Virgil said quietly.

"When are they good?" asked John.

"When they're asleep," answered Sam. "Cus then we know that they're out of mischief for awhile. Have any of you got an idea how I can keep the little buggers out of my room if I leave my windows open?"

"Nope. Why?" asked Scott.

"That's how they got into my room a few Christmas' ago. They popped the screen out and one of them climbed in and unlocked the balcony door," she replied. "If they're up to no good, I want to make sure that I don't have to wake up with them standing over me or dying my hair red or green." She had a sudden thought and knew that she'd have to find Brains to see if he could make what she'd just envisioned.

The four of them were just heading up the path when their dad appeared.

"I was just coming to check on you," he said as he looked at them. He could see that Sam had tear streaks on her cheeks as well as her shivering.

"Are you alright, Sam?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Dad. I took a dip in the pool and then went for a walk on the beach. I lost track of time and then the breeze from the ocean chilled me just a bit," she answered honestly.

"Well get up to the house and take a hot shower and put on some warmer clothes," he ordered gruffly.

"Yes, Sir," she replied. She was beginning to feel sleepy and was looking forward to a shower and crawling into bed. Her brothers walked her up to her room and then went to their own. Sam made sure that her windows were closed and locked. Then she locked her bedroom doors. Grabbing her pajamas and underclothes out of the dresser she went into the bathroom and closed and locked that door. She turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. She stood there and let the water warm her chilled body. When she'd finally warmed up, she washed and conditioned her hair and washed herself. She shut the water off and stepped out of the shower and dried off. She got dressed into her pajamas and picked up the towels that she'd used and hung them up to dry. She stood in front of the mirror and brushed out her long blond hair. She quickly braided it into two braids and then grabbed her robe off the back of her door. She'd just walked back into her room and grabbed a pair of socks from the dresser when she heard someone knock on her door. She opened it and found John, Virgil, and Scott standing there. She stood back and let them in.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, we thought we could have a movie night with just the four of us," Scott said. "That is if you feel up to it?"

"Sure, I was going to watch something before I went to bed anyway," she replied. "Let me go tuck in the brats." She left her room and went to Gordon's. She knocked on the door and after a few minutes he opened it.

"Ready for me to tuck you in?" she asked. She heard Alan's door open and was aware that he was watching her.

"Um, Sam, I…um we know that you've tucked us in every night since Mom and Dad brought us home from the hospital as babies and we are glad that you cared for us like that," Gordon said hesitantly. "It's just that…um…we're a bit too old to have our sister tuck us in at night." Sam looked from Gordon to Alan and back again.

"Don't be upset, please," Alan begged.

"It's okay, you two are growing up," she said. "I guess I was just in the habit of doing it that I forgot how old you two had gotten. Can I still get a hug goodnight?"

"Always!" they cried together as they squished her between the two of them.

"Goodnight," she said when they let her go. She walked back to her room and looked back at them one more time and smiled. She walked into her room and sat down in the oversized chair that she loved to relax in. John looked at her and a worried expression settled on his handsome features.

"Sam, are you alright?" he asked as he continued to look at her. She turned her gaze to his and nodded.

"I'm fine, John," she said. "What're we watching?"

"I brought a horror film," said Scott.

"I brought a musical," said Virgil.

"I don't care," said John.

"What horror film did you bring?" asked Sam.

"_A Nightmare on Elm Street_," answered Scott. Sam and Virgil groaned. They'd seen that movie too many times and knew the words to the whole movie.

"Let's watch a comedy," said Sam as she looked through her collection of DVDs. She handed one to Scott. He looked at the title and laughed.

"Alright," he said as he put the disc into the player. Sam settled back in her chair. John stood next to her and motioned for her to scoot over. He handed her a blanket that was lying next to the chair and then sat down next to her. She spread the blanket over them and relaxed against him. Scott and Virgil sat on the couch and used the blankets draped on the back of it. Soon, they were laughing at the movie. Granted it was a kid's movie that was animated but Sam loved it. She thought Stitch was kind of like her cute and cuddly on the outside but ornery on the inside. Sam and John fell asleep before the end of the movie. Scott and Virgil looked over at them.

"You know, Scott, those two are really lucky," Virgil said softly. "They are as close as a brother and sister can be as well as being each other's best friend."

"Hey, we have a close brotherly relationship and I think of you as my best friend," Scott said seriously. Virgil looked over at him sadly.

"I feel the same way but our situation is different," he said quietly. "You only have one more year of being with us before you head off to college. Sam and John have already decided to go to Harvard. They've already mentioned it to Dad and with their grades what college would turn them down especially with the Tracy name attached."

"I didn't look at it like that," said Scott. "I guess this is part of growing up. Just think how hard it will be on them when they graduate college though. I mean they have always been together. At least the rest of us are different ages and despite the bond we have with each other it is no where near as strong as the one they share."

They continued to watch the twins sleep. Each of them lost in their own thoughts of the future. Slowly they began to drift off to sleep on Sam's couch. During his check of his children, Jeff found the four oldest asleep in Sam's sitting room with a movie still playing in the DVD player. He chuckled when he realized that it was _Lilo and Stitch_. He knew how much Sam loved Stitch's personality.

"He's kind of like her," he thought to himself as he shook Scott and Virgil.

"Go to your beds, you'll be more comfortable," he said quietly. They stood up and stumbled sleepily to their own rooms. He looked at Sam and John. He wasn't sure if it would be wise to wake them up. Finally, he reached out and touched John's shoulder.

"John, you need to go to your room and go to bed."

"Don't wanna, Dad, Sam and I are tired," he mumbled. "We'll do it later." He snuggled closer to Sam and began to softly snore. Jeff looked at them and was soon lost in a memory of the day that they were brought home from the hospital.

_Flashback_:

"Are the cribs set up in the nursery?" Lucy asked as Jeff drove her and their newborn son and daughter home. They didn't expect twins so Jeff had to rush out and buy another crib and set it up before they were released from the hospital. He also purchased an identical car seat for the second baby.

"Yes, Lucy, both are set up and I went out and bought some more diapers and outfits suitable for our baby girl," he said as he smiled at his beautiful wife. When they got home Scott was waiting at the door with his grandma.

"Mommy!" he screamed as he ran on little legs to the woman he adored. She leaned down and hugged him to her.

"Do you want to see the two new babies?" she asked. He looked at her confused.

"Two?" he repeated. Jeff had unfastened the baby carriers from the bases that stayed locked in place in the vehicle. He had a carrier in each hand and carefully lowered them so that Scott could he his new brother and sister. Scott reached out his little hand and carefully rubbed each of the babies on the side of their face. Both of them opened their eyes and appeared to look at him.

"They starin' at me, Mommy," he said in awe. He looked back down at them and carefully reached out a hand to each of them. When he touched their little hands with his they grasped his finger in their own little hand. He looked back up at Jeff to make sure that he was still alright. He'd been warned that the new baby would need careful attention. A sudden movement of his hand made him look back down. The baby in pink was trying to get his finger into her mouth. The baby in blue was content to just look up at him.

"I love them, Mommy and Daddy," he said with a quiet resolution.

"We know you do, Scotty," Jeff said. "You're a big brother now and Mommy and I will need your help watching over these two."

"Okay," Scott said as he continued to gaze at his baby brother and sister. Both of them had closed their eyes and went back to sleep. Jeff carried them to the nursery and Lucy gently unfastened Samantha from her carrier and laid her in her crib. Jeff had done the same with John. As soon as Samantha was laid down she opened her eyes and began to cry. Lucy quickly picked her up and sat in the rocking chair with her. Samantha continued to cry. Lucy tried to nurse her and checked her diaper. Samantha wanted nothing to do with what was being offered. John was stirring restlessly in his crib.

"Sammie wants Johnny," said Scott. Jeff and Lucy looked at him and shrugged their shoulders. Lucy gently placed Samantha next to John and to their amazement both babies calmed down and fell back asleep. Later when Lucy checked on them she was surprised to find Scott watching them. Sometime during their sleep John's arm moved over Sam. They had turned their heads so that they were face to face.

"Scotty, did you move Johnny's arm over Sammie?" she asked quietly.

"Nuh uh, Mommy," he said as he continued to watch them sleep. "Johnny loves Sammie."

From that time on, Lucy and Jeff could not keep them apart. In hindsight it was natural. They were together throughout Lucy's pregnancy and found comfort in being with each other.

_Present time_:

"John, come on. You need to go to bed," he said once again. This time John looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Dad?" he mumbled.

"You need to go to bed." John nodded and carefully stood up. He looked at Sam and walked to the couch. With a sigh, he laid down on the couch and was sound asleep before his head had touched the cushion.

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get from him," said Jeff softly. He pulled one of the blankets over him and looked back at Sam. She had slid over when John got up. Jeff straightened her up and fixed her blanket. He leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled slightly when she felt him kiss her and breathed in his cologne.

"G'night, Dad," she mumbled. He smiled down at her and left her room.

The next morning when the Tracy children woke up and ran downstairs to breakfast they were surprised that their dad wasn't at the table.

"Your dad had business to attend to and he said he'll see you at dinner time," Grandma informed them when she was asked where he was. They looked at one another and shrugged.

Sam began to plan her day in her mind. She had laundry to do and she wanted to give her room a thorough cleaning. She also planned on spending time in the darkroom that was attached to Virgil's art studio. She had several roles of film that needed to be developed.

"Do any of you have laundry that needs to be done?" she asked her brothers. A chorus of yeas echoed around the dining area.

"Take it down to the laundry room and I'll take care of it for you," she said.

"Thanks, Sis," they all said as they looked at one another. They all hated doing laundry and were always thankful when Sam helped them. She always did the laundry for them at school as long as one of them helped her. She let them know that she didn't fold underwear or match socks for them. That was their responsibility and they'd better do it or she wasn't doing the laundry for them anymore.

"I'll help you," offered Virgil. He knew how much she hated the chore despite helping all of them with it. Sam smiled gratefully at him. They all scattered to their rooms to gather their dirty clothes and towels from their bathrooms. One by one the brothers deposited their dirty clothes basket in the laundry room. Sam began to sort the clothes according to colors and care instructions. Soon she had two loads washing. Jeff had bought two washers and two dryers to keep up with the demand of having six children plus himself and his mother. Kyrano and Tin-Tin had a washer and dryer in their apartment as did Brains.

Once she had the two loads going, she sat down on the floor and began to read a book. Virgil had not shown up but she figured that he decided to join their brothers. She didn't blame him and settled back to read. For some reason her attention kept drifting to the mysterious door. Unable to curb her curiosity, she walked to the door and tried to open it. The door wasn't locked and she slowly opened it. She looked into the vast underground room. It seemed to be divided and there were huge crates scattered all around the area. What surprised her most was what appeared to be an aircraft that was being built in the very center of the huge room. It was long and sleek looking. It seemed to be silver and blue in color with a red nose cone. There were all sorts of computer components lying in cases around the body of the aircraft. She slowly walked out into the room and looked around. She was unaware that a surveillance camera was tracking her as she walked further into the room.

"This is where all of those big crates were disappearing to," she thought to herself as she triggered a silent alarm as she drew ever nearer to the aircraft. Suddenly, her dad came running out of another door and grabbed her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he demanded. "How did you get in here?"

"I-I-I was doing l-l-laundry and I was c-c-curious about the door," she stammered. "The door wasn't locked." She was cowering away from her dad in fear. She hadn't seen him this upset in a long time.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she continued. He released his hold on her arm and sighed.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now," he said. "Sam, what you see in here is not to be mentioned to anyone and I mean anyone on the other side of that door. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied in a small voice. "Dad, what is all of this stuff?"

"Sam, what you see here is the beginning of a vision I had," he began. "After your mother died, I felt so lost without her and I thought that if someone would have had the equipment to get to her faster then she might have lived. I know now that it wouldn't have mattered since she died from a broken neck. But what about the others that could have survived if they'd been found faster? I want to start an organization that will be dedicated to helping those in need."

"Dad, can you do something like that?" she asked. She liked the sound of what he was describing. It would be great if another family didn't have to suffer a loss like they had.

"That's what the goal is. I need you to promise to keep this quiet," he said.

"I won't say a word. I promise," she said. She turned to go back to the door she'd come through. She didn't look back and she never said a word to anyone not even when told Jeff his children of his dream. She knew that when the time came she would offer to help. Her fluency in various languages would be an asset to his plans and she would do everything in her power to be a part of this.

Once she was back in the laundry room she made sure that the door was securely locked and sat back down to read. A few minutes later the washers stopped and she transferred the clothes to the driers and started two more loads. She settled back down on the floor and began to read her book again. A few hours later she had everything folded and placed neatly in her brothers' laundry baskets. One extra basket held the socks and underwear of her brothers. She carefully stacked three baskets on top of each other and carried them upstairs to the second floor and sat down the basket outside of the right room. Then she went downstairs and got three more baskets and brought them upstairs and placed them outside the correct room. She made one last trip and got the sock and underwear basket. She sat that one outside of Scott's room. She went to her own room and picked up her basket and put away her clothes and towels.

After she'd finished her laundry chores, she began to work on cleaning her rooms. She started in the sitting room. She folded the blankets and placed them in the coffee table that served as a storage compartment for the blankets. She kept her favorite throw blanket draped casually over the back of her chair. She got some furniture polish and a rag and wiped down all of the hard surfaces. Then she went to her room and dusted everything in sight including the baseboards. She got the vacuum cleaner and vacuumed both the sitting room and her bedroom. Next was the bathroom and then she was done.

She went and sat out on the balcony and wondered where her brothers were. She looked down at the pools and couldn't see anyone. She walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She found her grandma in there but she hadn't seen the boys. Sam sighed and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and went for a walk along the beach. She reached the point that she had been to the night before and sat down and let the sound of the water lapping up on the shore relax her. She found herself at this part of the beach quite often during the summer break from school.

Finally realizing the time she got up and walked back to the house. She had just walked up on the pool deck when her grandma saw her.

"Lunch time, Sam," she called. Sam walked towards her and let her know that she was going to go and wash up and then she'd be down for lunch. By the time she got back her brothers were all sitting down. Sam took her place between Virgil and John.

"Did you guys find your laundry? I put the basket with socks and underwear outside of Scott's room," she said as she spooned up some potato salad that her grandma made.

"Thanks for doing our laundry," said her brothers. Virgil looked at her guiltily.

"It's alright Virgil," she said as she looked at him. "It wasn't that big a deal."

When she'd eaten her lunch and cleared her dishes, she went back to her room. She opened her windows and closed and locked both doors and collapsed across her bed. In just a few moments she was sound asleep. She didn't hear her brothers whispering outside her windows and she didn't hear Gordon pop out a screen. Scott boosted Alan through the open window and then Alan went to the balcony door and unlocked it for the other four brothers to enter. Silently they surrounded Sam and John reached out and gently shook her.

"Sam, wake up," he called. Sam rolled away from him and continued to sleep. He tried again.

"Sam, come on I need you to wake up," he called a little louder. Sam rolled back over and opened one eye.

"What do you want?" she asked. She wasn't aware of her other brothers in the room yet.

"We have a surprise for you," he said.

"We who?" she asked. She was still sleepy and wasn't following him very well. She gave up and closed her eye and went back to sleep.

"She's almost as bad as Virgil," commented Scott. He reached over and pulled Sam into a sitting position.

"Come on, Sam," he coaxed. Sam looked up at him blurrily.

"Scotty, I wanna sleep," she whined. She tugged out of his grasp and fell back on her bed. Her brothers looked at each other and shrugged. Scott reached out and picked Sam up and flipped her upper body over his shoulder while holding her legs against his chest.

"SCOTT PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled as he began to carry her out onto the balcony. Their other brothers followed behind him.

"JOHN GLENN TRACY! I'm going to get you for this," she shrieked as Scott continued across the pool deck. "GRANDMA, MAKE THEM PUT ME DOWN!"

Grandma came outside just in time to see her grandkids walk across the pool deck and up to the path leading to the hangars. Sam was thrown over Scott's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was hitting him on the back of his legs demanding that he put her down immediately.

"Would you knock it off, Sam?" he asked politely. "You're giving us all a headache." Realizing that he wasn't about to put her down this way she switched tactics.

"Careful, Scott, she's up to something," warned John. He had been paying attention and was aware of the pause but even he wasn't prepared for what came next.

"You know, Scott, I can kind of see what Brook was talking about in the girls' room. You do have a nice tight butt," she giggled. She knew if anything would make him put her down that comment would be it. Virgil, John, Gordon, and Alan all began to choke at her comment and Scott turned bright red and quickly put her down. Once she was on the ground, she tried to run off. Scott was prepared for her attempt and reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let go," she demanded.

"Sam, we just want to show you something," he said as he fought to keep his grip on her arm. He dragged her to the hangar and pushed her in front of her motorcycle. She gasped when she looked at it. Her brothers had repainted her motorcycle and cleaned all of the chrome on it. It looked brand new. John and Virgil led her over to the storage lockers and opened the one she used. Inside was a new set of riding gear. They had chosen her favorite colors of blue and white. There was even a new helmet and gloves on the top shelf. She turned around and looked at her brothers.

"Why?" she asked.

"This is for all you do for us," Scott said. The others agreed with him. Sam looked back at her cycle and over at the riding gear and reached out and hugged the two brothers that were closest. The rest of them joined in and soon there was a big Tracy pile in the hangar.

"Thank you," she said as she looked at her five wonderful brothers that sometimes drove her crazy. She ran over to the locker and grabbed her gear and went to the office and changed quickly. She stuffed her regular clothes in the locker and checked over her bike. She checked the oil and the fuel and the air pressure in the tires. Satisfied with everything she put her helmet and gloves and started her cycle. Moments later she raced out of the hangar.

"Do you think that she liked it?" asked Scott sarcastically. "So do we join her?" They all ran to their lockers and changed into their riding gear and soon they were all racing to catch up to Sam. They all spent the rest of the afternoon racing along the trails. Hours later they were back at the hangar and parking their cycles. They refueled them and changed back into the regular clothes and put their riding gear into their lockers. Together they all headed to the house. Dinner was a bit more subdued. All of them were tired from racing and wanted to take a shower and relax.

The summer passed by quickly and Sam held true to her promise. She never mentioned anything to anyone about what she'd seen in the room past the laundry room. She and John received phone calls from Alex and Catie. At least once a month, Jeff flew Sam to the mainland either alone or with a brother or two to get some supplies. Virgil went through paints and Sam went through her photography supplies and film.

They all enjoyed this summer because they knew that next summer would be the last one that Scott would be home with all of them. It was a bittersweet moment when they went back to school. Scott was starting his senior year of high school and Virgil was starting his freshman year. This was their last year at the same school together and they were all aware of it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank Bluegrass for playing the Devil's Advocate on chapter 21. I don't think I'd ever sweated out a chapter like I did that one or go back and fix that many mistakes. Thanks also to those that take the time to review. Your kind words and helpful advice are always appreciated and treasured.

Chapter 22

August in NYC is hot and muggy, yet the family enjoying a three day trip in the city was so involved in their time together that they never paid attention to it.

"Virgil, is there anything special that you'd like to do for your fifteenth birthday?" asked his dad.

"Well, there is a concert at Radio City Music Hall that I wanted to see," he said hesitantly. He loved classical music but his brothers groaned at the prospect of sitting for a couple of hours bored to tears.

"Dad, can we go?" asked Sam. She wasn't as interested in classical music as Virgil but she enjoyed sharing in activities with her brothers. She had listened to him practice him different pieces on the baby grand piano at home and on a keyboard in his dorm room so she had developed a liking for it.

Virgil looked over at his sister gratefully. He saw their brothers roll their eyes. Sam also saw them and didn't hesitate to playfully cuff the ones closest to her.

"Virgil sits through the things you guys like to do. Why don't you show a little support? After all it is his birthday," she snapped.

"Sorry, Virg, if you want to go to some concert, we'll sit through it just for you," said Scott.

"More like sleep through it," mumbled Gordon. Sam rounded on him and stared him down.

"But we'll go willingly," he amended quickly. Sam patted him on top of his head in a condescending manner. Alan couldn't help but laugh at Gordon's change of heart once Sam stared him down.

"Smart move, little brother, I'd hated giving you a wedgie where everyone could see," she said quietly. Gordon's hands went back to the back of his pants. The rest of the family laughed at his reaction. Some of the brothers laughed in sympathy because they'd been on the receiving end of Sam's wedgies in the past and she knew just the right way to jerk to cause the most uncomfortable feelings.

"Alright, let's go to Radio City Music Hall and purchase the tickets," said their father. "Then we'll go back to the hotel and grab a bite to eat. Later we'll dress in our finest and enjoy a night out on the town." His children cheered at his plan. Virgil walked up to Sam and whispered a soft thank you. His eyes were sparkling as he thought of the music that he'd be hearing in just a little bit. Sam grabbed his hand and held it in hers. They walked with their family to purchase their tickets and soon they were heading back to the hotel.

They had just been served their lunch in the hotel restaurant when some photographers managed to get by hotel personnel and began to take pictures of Jeff Tracy and his family. Security hurriedly convened on the scene. Some surrounded the Tracy family and escorted them away while others escorted the photographers out of the restaurant and the hotel. The hotel manager apologized and offered to have their meals sent to their rooms.

"There is no need for that. We are quite comfortable right here," Jeff said. He had gotten used to being recognized but it still shocked his children and he knew that they'd have to get used to it because of who they were. Scott had immediately held onto Gordon and Alan when the photographers had descended on the table. John and Virgil had closed ranks around Sam. Jeff had stood between his children and the photographers.

After security had taken care of the photographers, the Tracy family was escorted back to their table. Their table had been cleared and reset. The manager had the chef bring out replacement meals for the family courtesy of the hotel.

"Dad, is it always like this for you?" Sam asked as she glanced over her shoulder nervously. She didn't mind most interruptions that people made to talk to her dad but this experience unnerved her a bit. John and Virgil sensed her nervousness and drew their chairs closer to her. Jeff looked over at her and was startled to see that his strong-willed and fiery daughter looking nervous and agitated.

"Normally, they keep their distance," he said. "I guess this time they couldn't resist getting all of you. I have tried to shield you from that kind of experience but I feel that as you get older you'll be more of their focus." Sam shook her head and looked down at the table.

"I don't like being rudely interrupted like that," she stated. She reached out to get her water glass and was surprised at how much her hand shook. Not trusting herself, she quickly set it back down and put her hands in her lap. John and Virgil each reached under the table and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Scott, Gordon, and Alan had already put the whole incident behind them and were concentrating on their meals.

"May I be excused, Dad?" Sam asked quietly. Her appetite was ruined and she wanted nothing more than to be in her room and away from prying eyes. Jeff looked at her and nodded his okay. Sam placed her napkin on her plate and stood up. She quickly left the restaurant and made her way to the elevator. John and Virgil each made a move to follow her. Their father put his hand out to stop them.

"Leave her alone," he said as he looked at each of them. They turned their attention back to their meals and quietly ate. When they were done, Jeff gave them permission to leave the table. Scott decided to have a cup of coffee with his dad and Gordon and Alan opted to have some dessert. John and Virgil all but ran to the elevators. Once the elevator doors were closed they looked at each other.

"That really bothered Sam, didn't it?" asked Virgil.

"She hates strangers pushing around us," John admitted. "That's why she has never been big on going to amusement parks. She hates big crowds." When they got to their floor, they ran down the hallway to John and Sam's room. He quickly unlocked the door and walked in with Virgil on his heels. They looked around but didn't see Sam.

"SAM, where are you?" called John. That was when he noticed the balcony door open. He walked towards it and went out. Sam was at the far end of the balcony looking out over the city. He and Virgil walked up to her. John wrapped his arms around her and felt her shaking in his arms. She looked up at Virgil with a haunted look in her eyes.

"Sam, are you alright?" he whispered. She continued to stare at him with that same haunted look.

"It was kind of like Mom's funeral," she said brokenly. She remembered seeing photographers hiding behind trees and cars. They had intruded on the Tracy family's privacy on what was one of the hardest and saddest days of their lives. She remembered the next morning and seeing her dad's newspaper on the table. On the front page was a picture of the family at the graveside. Sam was in her wheelchair with John next to her. Alan was sitting on her lap and Gordon was on her other side. The rest of the family was around them.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" she asked angrily. "How would they like it they were interrupted when they were having lunch with their family? Or if they'd just lost a loved one, how would they like it if someone just started taking pictures of them on one of the saddest days of their lives?" She walked back into the room and began to pace around the room. John and Virgil sat down on one of the beds and watched her. A knock on the door startled them. Sam walked over to it and looked out the peephole. When she saw that it was her dad, she opened the door.

"Hi, Dad," she said as she went back to pacing around the room. Jeff watched her for a few minutes and then looked at his sons. They shrugged their shoulders and continued to watch Sam.

"Sam, can you stop for just a few minutes?" asked Jeff. Sam immediately stopped and sat down on the empty bed. She looked down at her hands and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly. She shook her head and slowly looked up at her dad.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. I want them to leave us alone," she hissed. "We have never done anything to them and I don't appreciate them ruining our family time or intruding in our personal lives." Jeff was stunned at her reaction. He never saw the newspaper the morning after Lucy's funeral so he didn't understand Sam's reaction.

"Sweetie, they do it because they make a living that way," he said. "It's not a lifestyle that neither you nor I can understand or want to live but they have to support themselves somehow."

"That's a load of crap Dad," she continued. "They splashed pictures of us on the saddest day of our lives on the front pages of a newspaper. They could have been respectful of how feelings and gave us that one day alone to grieve. Did they? No, they hid behind trees and cars and took pictures of us crying just so they could make some money. They cheapened our pain to advance their status as the one who got the Tracy family grieving." Jeff, Virgil, and John looked at each other and back at Sam.

"I didn't know that they had been there," said Jeff softly. Now he understood her negative reaction and why she left the table in such a hurry. The photographers had intruded on her family again and brought back some bad memories. He walked over to her and pulled her against him. She briefly held herself stiff and then sagged against him.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" she asked as she held onto him.

"I know you have reason to not like or trust them but they aren't going to go away," he said quietly. "I've been in the public eye in the past and now I head a multi-billion dollar corporation. The interest is there especially when my children are spotted out in public with me." Jeff held her close for a few more minutes and then leaned back to look at her. She looked back at him and sighed.

"Now where is that strong-willed girl of mine hiding?" he teased. She grinned at him and winked.

"She's right here and she is currently upset that her lunch was ruined and now she's hungry," she teased back.

"Order something and have it brought up here," he said as he stood up. "I have to go find out what Gordon and Alan are up to." Virgil got up and went to sit next to Sam while John quickly called down and ordered her lunch. He ordered what she had chosen in the restaurant. After he had placed her order, he also sat down next to her.

"Sam, are you alright?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thoroughly irritated that people like that assume that they have a right to bother others," she sighed. She scooted up on the bed until she had her back against the wall. John and Virgil followed her and sat on either side of her. John held her hand in his and Sam leaned her head against Virgil.

"That concert that we're going to tonight, what music is going to be featured?" asked Sam.

"A bit of everything," answered Virgil. John looked at both of them and pretended to yawn.

"What's that mean?" asked Sam.

"Boring," John teased. He enjoyed Virgil's music as much as Sam and was looking forward to the concert. He just wasn't sure if he'd like the composer but he was supportive of Virgil and he really wanted to go for his birthday.

"Yeah, right, John," Sam said. "You like the music as much as I do. Though I prefer the private concerts we get at home in the comfort of the lounge." Virgil blushed a little and tried to hide it. A knock on the door got their attention. This time John answered the door and room service brought in Sam's lunch. John handed her the tray and she stayed on the bed and began to eat. The aromas were causing her brothers' mouths to water. Soon she was sharing her meal with them. She had ordered a Cobb salad and luckily for the boys it was huge. For dessert they shared a large slice of apple pie. When they were done eating Virgil set the tray on the nightstand and all three of them slid down on the bed and dozed off.

Sam was in the shower when the phone rang next to Virgil. He jumped up and answered it.

"Hello," he answered. He listened for a few minutes and hung up. John looked over at him questioningly.

"Dad says it's time to get ready. Tuxedos and the whole bit," he said. John nodded and got up. Virgil hurried down the hall to his and Scott's room. Gordon and Alan had the room between their oldest siblings. Jeff's was next to Sam and John's room.

"Sam, how much longer are you going to be?" John called through the door. Sam opened the door.

"Just a few more minutes and then I can finish up out there so you can get your shower," she replied. She had bought a new formal gown and had it delivered to the island during the summer. No one except Tin-Tin had seen it. It was a long white strapless gown with blue trim and a matching shawl. It was form fitting and flared out around the bottom. She had a pair of high heeled shoes that matched the blue of the shawl. She decided to leave her hair down. After she'd put on her shoes she walked out into her room with her makeup kit. John was watching something on the television when she came out of the bathroom. He looked over at her and shook his head in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked down at her dress.

"Sam, you get more beautiful each year," he said as he stared at her. "I can see Mom's features coming out a bit but you are so definitely Samantha." She grinned at him and blushed.

"Thanks Johnny," she replied quietly. "I'm glad that you aren't saying that I look just like Mom. I want to be known for me even though I loved Mom and I always will, I can never take her place. Does that make sense?"

"Sam, it makes perfect sense and Mom understands," he said as he headed to the bathroom. She sat down at the vanity table and began to apply her makeup. She had just finished when John walked over to her.

"Can you tie this thing for me?" he grumbled. "I hate ties." Sam stood up and fixed his tie for him and helped him with his cufflinks. He in turned wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.

"May I escort you to the limo?" he asked as he offered her his arm. She took it.

"Yes, you may, dear brother," she replied. Together they went out into the hallway. Scott and Virgil had just come out of their room with their ties undone.

"Sam?" She didn't even need to say anything. She walked up to them and fixed their ties and helped them with their cufflinks like she had John.

"Scott, what are you going to do when you go off to college?" she asked. "It's not like I'll be able to help you over that distance."

"I'll have to find a woman that is willing to help me," he teased back. Gordon and Alan joined them in the hall and Sam repeated the process. Virgil had not said anything since he'd come out into the hallway. Sam looked over at him and noticed that he was staring at her.

"Virgil, what are you staring at?" she asked nervously. He blinked and focused on her and their brothers.

"Sorry, Sam, but you look stunning," he said quietly. Scott, Gordon, and Alan quickly agreed.

"You look so much like Mom except for your blond hair and blue eyes," Scott offered.

"Thank you, Scott," she said graciously. The six of them walked to Jeff's room and knocked on his door. He must have been waiting on them because the door opened instantly. He looked over his children and was pleased with how good they looked in their finest. Samantha looked stunning in her gown. She no longer looked like his little girl. She was definitely a young woman and a beautiful one at that.

"Let's go," he said as he watched John and Virgil step up on either side of Sam and offered her their arm. She took both and they walked down the hall with Gordon and Alan behind them. Scott and Jeff were at the back of the group.

"Dad, can you believe how much Sam looks like Mom?" asked Scott.

"She does look like her. I can't disagree with you on that but there is something about Sam that definitely makes her unique," replied Jeff. They ended that conversation as they all got onto the elevator. Jeff had a limo waiting on them just outside the hotel doors. John helped Sam get in and then followed her. The rest of the family climbed in after the twins. They were all in good spirits as they were driven to Radio City Music Hall. Once they got there they quickly went to their seats. Soon the house lights dimmed and the first notes from the symphony began. Virgil was swept away as the music flooded over him. Sam looked over at him and smiled softly at the peaceful expression on his face and the sparkle in his eyes.

When the concert was over the family got back into their limo and were taken back to hotel. The children sleepily walked to their rooms. Jeff checked in on all of them a half hour after they said goodnight. John opened the curtains covering the windows so that the sky could be seen. He carefully locked the balcony door and the main door. He looked over at Sam and smiled as he saw that she'd fallen asleep. He climbed into his own bed and reached out and shut off the lights.

"Goodnight, Sam," he whispered. He rolled over and looked out at the summer sky. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was a busy one for the family. Jeff had decided to take them to do their school shopping. The afternoon was spent at Liberty Island. Sam took quite a few pictures of her brothers and dad in front of the Statue of Liberty. A security guard was convinced to take a picture of the family together. They ate lunch on an outdoor deck that offered a view of the Hudson River and part of Manhattan. After they'd had lunch they took a tour of the Statue of Liberty. They begged their dad to go into the gift shop. Once inside the six of them quickly settled on a book about the Statue of Liberty and they each picked out a baseball cap with the Statue of Liberty emblazoned on it. Alan picked one out for Tin-Tin and made Jeff promise to give it to her from all of them. They just made it to the ferry as it was making a last call for the return trip.

"Thanks, Dad, that was something that I'll never forget," said Sam as she looked out over the water. Her hair was blowing around her face from the wind. She giggled and quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail. When they reached the dock, they hurriedly made their way to the SUV that Jeff had rented.

"What are we going to do this evening?" he asked as he looked around at his children. "I hate to say this but I have to take you back to school first thing tomorrow morning. An important meeting has come up and I can't miss it."

"That's alright, Dad, we understand," said Scott. "How about we just stay in tonight and order room service and eat in your room, Dad?" Jeff looked in the rearview mirror and saw his younger children nod their heads in agreement.

"Room service it is," he said. In no time at all, the SUV was entering the underground parking garage.

"We'll order at around 6:30P.M.," said Jeff as his children stood outside their rooms.

"Okay, Dad," chorused his children as they went into their rooms to freshen up and get their stuff ready for tomorrow morning's early departure.

_In Virgil and Scott's room:_

"Have you seen my sketch book?"

"The last time I saw it was when you had it in your hands."

"That was really helpful. Gracias por nada."

"I think that Sam and John are rubbing off on you."

"Here it is. How did it get in your suitcase?" Scott shrugged and watched quietly as Virgil began to sketch something that had evidently grabbed his attention. Unable to restrain himself, he looked over Virgil's shoulder and gasped. Virgil's head snapped up and caught Scott on his jaw.

"Damn, Virgil, you have a hard head," complained Scott as he rubbed his jaw.

"Why were you standing over me like that?" demanded Virgil as he rubbed the back of his head. He had dropped the sketch pad when Scott startled him.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing. You seemed really taken by an image in your head," he explained. He bent down and picked up the sketch pad and handed it back to his brother. Virgil flipped through the pages until he found the sketch he'd been working on. He held it up so that Scott could see it.

"Virgil, that is…" said Scott.

"What?" asked Virgil.

"Amazing. I don't know why you got all the artistic abilities but this must be part of the reason," he said. "Is that why you were staring at Sam last night. You were comparing her and Mom and planned on doing a sketch with the two of them."

"I hadn't planned on it but I kept envisioning the two of them together and it seems the older Sam gets the more she looks like Mom," he replied. The sketch was of Sam dressed in the gown she'd worn the night before and their mother dressed in her wedding dress. The similarities between the two of them would be hard to miss.

"What are you going to do with the sketch?" Scott asked. Virgil shrugged his shoulders.

"I might use it as inspiration to paint the sketch," he replied. He thought that it'd be a good present for John's sixteenth birthday.

"Um, Virg, could you make a sketch like that for me?" Scott asked. "I really like it and I'd love to have a copy to have in my apartment when I go to Yale and Oxford."

"Yale and Oxford?" gasped Virgil. He knew that Scott had applied but he didn't hear about his acceptance. Scott went to his carryon bag and pulled out two envelopes and handed them to Virgil. Virgil quickly read over them and gave his brother a big hug.

"That's great! Have you told Dad yet?" he asked. Scott shook his head no.

"Not yet. You're the first one that I've told," he admitted shyly. "I'm going to tell everyone tonight when we're having dinner."

"Virgil, are you really alright with this?" Scott asked.

"Scott, I am happy for you. You've worked hard to get to where you are. I'll miss you like crazy but it's not like I can't call you or see you on breaks," he replied. Scott heaved a huge sigh of relief and visibly relaxed at Virgil's words.

"It's time to get to Dad's room," he said as Virgil handed him the acceptance letters. Together they walked out of their room and went to their dad's room. They were the last one's there.

"About time, Scott," grumped Alan. "I'm starving and Dad says we have to wait on you. Next time you're told a specific time can you follow it?" John laughed at Alan's whining.

"Alan, its only 6:31," stated Sam.

"Tell that to my stomach," he continued to complain. Scott grinned at him and gave him a noogie. "Stop it Scott!"

"That's enough boys," admonished their dad. "Write down what you'd like for dinner." He handed out three menus for them to share.

"What are you getting, Sam?" asked John. "Oh, I know grilled chicken, baked potato, and salad." Sam glared at him and went back to looking over the menu.

"Actually, I think I'm going to have the Cobb salad with a glass of iced tea, thank you very much," she said. "And for dessert, I'll have a banana split."

"Wow, she can eat new foods," John said sarcastically. He narrowly missed the pillow that Sam threw at him. He looked at her and stuck out his tongue. This time she didn't miss. Their brothers began to laugh at John's expression when the pillow hit him.

"Nice shot, Sam," complimented Gordon. "You asked for it John and you of all people should know better." Jeff sat back in a chair and watched his children playing. He sipped his ice water and thought how lucky he was to have six children that were so close to each other. No matter what life had thrown at them they had triumphed over it together. He knew that Sam and John talked about their mother even though they thought no one was aware of it. He had heard them sneak out of the farmhouse with Virgil during the winter break. He had watched them walk out to the field from his bedroom window and had seen Sam point something in the sky. He sensed a change in Virgil from that point on.

He grew a bit pensive when he looked at Scott. One more year and then he was off to college. It was still up in the air as to which one. He was proud of how much he'd accomplished the past year. He'd managed to knock out two college courses for his degree. He would be taking two more college classes this year. He was doing all of this while maintaining a perfect grade point average. Jeff just hoped that Scott would be accepted into Yale and Oxford like he'd wanted.

Sighing softly, his gaze fell on John and Sam, who were now making faces at each other. He couldn't believe that they'd be sixteen in just two months. He loved both of them dearly but Sam held a special bit because she was the only girl in the family and he and Lucy didn't even know about her until she was born. She had hidden behind John during the pregnancy. Now they were about to start their sophomore year of high school. Life hadn't been easy on any of the Tracy family but John and Sam seemed to suffer worse. They had been seriously injured in the same avalanche that killed their mother. The next year, Sam and Alan had been injured on the island. Sam's injuries were serious yet again. The next year, John had appendicitis. His appendix was removed before it ruptured thanks to Sam. Her sixth sense had kicked in and she'd gone to check on John in the middle of the night and found him running a fever and complaining of the pain. He'd recovered with no complications. Despite all of these setbacks, they both maintained a perfect grade point average like Scott. They both wanted to go to Harvard and Jeff knew that they'd succeed. John had made him proud when he told him that he'd like to work for NASA as an astronaut. Sam was undecided but he had a feeling that wherever John was she wouldn't be too far behind him.

"DAD!" called Virgil as he shook him. Jeff looked at him and shook his head.

"Sorry. I was thinking," he said.

"The food is here. Scott went ahead and ordered it," said Virgil. The rest of the children were looking at him oddly. He stood up and got his dinner and sat back next to Gordon and Alan. He ate his dinner and listened in on his children's various conversations. Virgil and Sam were discussing the concert from the night before. John and Scott were talking about colleges. Gordon and Alan were, of course, planning a prank. Jeff suddenly shook his head at something that Scott said.

"What did you just say?" he asked as he stared at Scott. Scott could feel the blush creeping up his neck. Nervously, he cleared his throat and handed his acceptance letters to his dad. Jeff read them over and looked back at Scott in awe.

"You did it. You were accepted into both universities," he said. "I'm so proud of you Scott. When did you find out?"

"I received the letters a few days before we left home. I just wanted to break the news at the right time." He looked over at Virgil and Jeff realized that he'd wanted to tell his brother first to get an idea of how he felt. Jeff shifted his gaze to Virgil and was not surprised to see the look of support on his face.

Sam jumped up and grabbed her big brother in a rib crushing hug. Scott worked his arms free and hugged her back.

"Does this mean that you're okay with me leaving all of you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Scott, I'm so happy for you and it's not like we won't see you on holidays and during the summer. You could even come and see us on the weekends." Sam was positively beaming at her brother.

John patted his oldest brother on his back.

"Great job, Scott," he said. "Just remember though that when you head off next fall, I am not carrying all the weight of being the oldest. Expect a lot of calls seeking advice on how to handle this wild lot of brats." John quickly ducked as a barrage of pillows came his way just as he'd expected. Scott laughed at the sight before him.

"You're learning already, John. You must always remember to move fast cus the brats have a way of catching you." Sam looked over at her brothers and winked. She was still next to Scott when he made the comment. Taking advantage of her closeness, she knocked him off balance and onto the bed Gordon and Alan were sitting on. They quickly had him pinned to the bed with the other three soon piled on top of them.

"I give. I give." Was heard through the laughter and they all helped each other up.

"Never underestimate the power of numbers, Scott. You may be the oldest but there are more of us than you," teased Sam. Not one to admit to defeat, Scott reached out with lightning fast reflexes and grabbed Sam around her waist and flipped her onto the bed. He held her down with one hand while tickling her.

"J-j-johnny, help me," she laughed. She was trying everything she could to squirm away from Scott. "Please, Scott, stop."

"Who's in charge of you little monsters?" he asked. Sam looked up at him despite the tears pouring out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Dad is in charge. Um, are you sure they didn't make a mistake in sending those acceptance letters to you?"

Scott was caught off guard with that comment and began to laugh at her cheekiness. In retaliation he just tickled her harder.

"S-s-someone please help me!" she gasped as she continued to laugh. John and Virgil jumped on top of Scott and pulled him back.

"Dad has to sleep in this bed tonight. I don't think that he'd appreciate it if Sam had an accident," remarked Virgil.

"Hey, I have been potty-trained for the past fourteen years," shot back Sam.

"That's enough." All of them stopped and looked over at their dad.

"It's time for bed. We'll be leaving by 9:00A.M. Understand?" he asked as he made eye contact with each of them.

"Yes, Sir!" responded six distinct voices. They all gave their dad a hug and walked out into the hallway. Gordon, Alan, Virgil, and Scott gave Sam a hug goodnight outside the room she shared with John. Scott made sure that Gordon and Alan got into their room and waited until he heard the door lock and the chain lock slide closed. He and Virgil went into their room last. Each of the six packed up their belongings and laid out their clothes for the next day.

"Sam, are you excited about going back to school?"

"Yeah, I'm glad that we'll be back but I'm even happier that I'll get to see Alex and Catie. I've really missed both of them. Phone calls are alright but I prefer seeing my friends in person. Want to go on a double date tomorrow?"

"Sure, movie and lunch like always. This year will be better cus now Virg can join us when we go into town." Sam nodded in agreement. She looked over at John with a troubled expression.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"Do you really think that we're going to have problems keeping our younger brothers in line when Scott goes to Yale? Right now all of us look up to him and it's going to be so weird not having him around. It's more real now that we're growing up with the written proof in front of us. Will we be as strong with one of us away? Will we be as close or are we going to drift off and become like some of our friends and their families?"

John reached out and pulled her to him. She trembled in his arms as the emotions of the night had caught up with her. She and John were more alike than what most thought. Their family was the most important thing to them and the fear of losing one of them even just because they were growing up was difficult for them.

"Sam, it's going to be fine. Scott will only be a few hours from where we are and we have to be supportive of him. This will be his first time away from all of us, too."

A knock on the door startled them and they both flinched. John walked to the door and stood back letting their dad in. He glanced over at Sam and gave an imperceptible nod of his head. Sam looked down at the floor to give herself a moment to collect herself. She was surprised to feel her dad hug her to him.

"I thought that I might be needed in here with the two of you. Scott isn't leaving you forever. He's just going to college and I will make sure that he has transportation to come and see you when his studies allow. I don't think that I'd be far off the mark in saying that I can almost guarantee that his cell phone will be used to check up on all of you constantly." Sam nodded into his chest.

"Thanks, Dad. Mentally I know all of this but since I'm the only girl here I seem to get stuck with all of the emotional junk to deal with. I know this might sound silly but I'm afraid that our closeness to each other will breakdown once we all start pursuing our goals. I don't want our family to be like those of some of our friends."

"Samantha Tracy, I will give you my word that won't happen even if at the holidays and special occasions I have to personally drag a wayward child back to the island we will stay close." Sam began to giggle out the image of her dad dragging Scott back to the island by his ear. John had drawn closer to his sister and dad during the conversation. Jeff had almost forgotten that John was there because he'd been so quiet.

"Do you feel better now?" their dad asked as he looked at both of them.

"Yes, Dad, I feel a lot better," said Sam. He gave his children another hug and left their room. When he got back to his room he got lost in more memories of his oldest three children.

_Flashback_

"Shh, Sammie, you gonna wake up Johnny," whispered a little voice as his hand reached in between the slats of the crib. He tried to rub his baby sister's face in an effort to soothe her. She turned to his fingers and tried to suck on them. He pulled back and ran to find his mommy.

"MOMMY! Where are you? Sammie's hungwry," yelled Scott as he ran to his parent's room. He pushed the door open and ran to their bed and climbed up on it. He crawled up the middle of the bed and shook his mom's shoulders.

"MOMMY, wake up now! Sammie's hungwry." Lucy opened her eyes and looked at him.

"How do you know she's hungry, Scotty?"

"She tried to eat my fingers and she's cryin'. She's gonna wake Johnny up and he'll be hungwry too." Lucy got out of bed and put on her robe. Jeff got up with her figuring that he'd probably need to give John a bottle. Scott was standing by the crib talking to Sammie.

"Mommy and Daddy are coming Sammie. It's okay now," he said. Sammie and Johnny were both looking over at him. Lucy carefully picked Sam up and took her over to the rocking chair. Johnny started to fuss as soon as Sam was picked up. Scott reached in and touched his face.

"Its okay, Johnny. Sammie is with Mommy," he said. Scott went between his brother and sister making sure that both were alright. Sammie was nursing contently while she stared up at Lucy. Johnny was still fussing and making it difficult for Jeff to change his diaper. Scott grabbed a little toy that belonged to Sam and put it next to Johnny's face. Johnny had turned towards it and quieted down a little.

"Thanks, Scott, now I can get his diaper fastened," said Jeff. He finished with the diaper change and fastened Johnny's outfit. He picked him up and took him to Lucy.

"Scotty, you are such a good big brother," said Lucy as she looked over at her firstborn. Scott grinned with pride. He reached out and touched the side of Sammie's head. She stopped nursing and looked over at him and smiled. Scott's eyes grew big as he watched her.

"She smiled at me Mommy. Sammie smiled." Sammie had turned her attention back to Lucy and began to nurse again.

_Present_

Jeff sighed as he thought back to that day. Scott had always been there for all of his brothers and sister. It was going to be hard on them when he went away to school but at least Sam and John would be there to help out. Suddenly aware of the late hour, he went to bed after setting his alarm.

"Gordy, it's time to get up and get your shower."

"Go way, Alan. I'm trying to sleep."

"Fine, go ahead and stay in bed. I'm going to get Scott." A sudden slam of a door let Gordon know that Alan had done just as he threatened. Groaning as he stretched, he looked around the room and got up. He had just walked into the bathroom when a cold glass of water was poured over his head. Before he could turn around, Alan had run out of the room and knocked on John and Sam's door. He could hear one of them stumble to the door and fumble with the locks. As soon as the door was open, Alan pushed his way in and quickly shut and locked the door behind him. John glared at him sleepily before stumbling back to his bed.

"Good morning Sunshine," said Alan innocently.

"What'd ya do now?" asked John as he tried to go back to sleep. Sam was on the other bed curled up into a ball and facing away from them.

"Why does everyone always think that I've done something when I just come to visit?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"Because you normally have done something. That's why." He looked over to where Sam was stirring in her sleep.

"You better get back to your room before you wake Sam up. She didn't sleep well last night and will not be in the best of moods," warned John. A loud pounding on the door caused Sam to jump up in her bed just as Alan ran to the side of her bed and dropped to the floor. John sighed and went to open the door. Gordon shoved his way in and glared around the room.

"Where is he?" he demanded. John pointed to the side of Sam's bed. Gordon stomped his way over and jumped on top of Alan.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled. Sam had finally got to the end of her patience with the Terrible Two. She stood up and walked around the side of the bed until she was standing behind them. She reached down and jerked both of them to their feet and then grabbed each of them by their ear and pulled them to the door. John opened it for her and watched as their baby brothers begged and pleaded for her to let go. Scott and Virgil had heard the commotion and looked out into the hallway just in time to see Sam pulling Gordon and Alan by their ear to their dad's room. Sam kicked the door and waited until their dad answered. He was shocked to see the scene before him. Sam shoved the two boys at their father and followed them all into the room.

"What's going on here?" their dad demanded. Gordon and Alan began to speak at once until Sam glared at them.

"They barged into my room and woke me up. Dad, will you please give them a talk about respect and courtesy? Or at least give me the okay to beat the crap out of them for waking me up an hour before I had to," she said.

"Go back to your room, Sam. I'll deal with these two." Sam opened the door and went back to her room. She had to wait until John opened the door for her. As soon as she shut and locked the door, she stumbled back to her bed and fell across it and went back to sleep. John watched her from his bed with an amused expression. He knew that they'd have no problems keeping Gordon and Alan in line when Scott went off to college next year. In fact, Gordon and Alan had better watch out for Sam. After a few minutes of reflecting on the future, he got up and went to take his shower. By the time he was done Sam was awake and waiting for her turn.

"Morning," he said as she walked past him. Her only response was a grunt. He shook his head, thinking that Gordon and Alan were still in for some problems. Thirty minutes later Sam was out of the shower and more awake.

"Good morning, John," she said as she packed up some last minute things. John already had all of his stuff ready to go.

"Are you done grunting at me?" he teased. Sam looked at him with a funny expression.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I said good morning to you earlier and you grunted at me," he explained. "You are aware that the brats woke me up first?"

"Sorry for being rude. I don't think that they'll pull that stunt again," she said.

"Probably not since you pulled their ears," he laughed at the image in his head.

"Come on you two. Time to get your stuff down to the SUV," called a voice from the other side of the door. They each grabbed their stuff and took it to the hallway. Scott and Virgil had just come of their room and into the hallway. Mumbling could be heard from Gordon and Alan's room just moments before they came out with all of their stuff. Jeff did a check of each room to make sure that nothing was left behind.

Before long the SUV was loaded and they were heading back to school. Gordon kept glaring at Sam whenever she'd look in his direction.

"Who do you think you're glaring at you little brat?" she demanded.

"Samantha, knock it off," warned their dad from the driver's seat. Gordon gave her a satisfied smirk and looked away. Alan stayed quiet and looked out of the window. Sam casually stretched her arm along the back of the seat that she, John, and Gordon were on. Once her arm was in position, she quickly popped Gordon in the back of his head and moved her hand back to her lap just as he yelped.

"Samantha Michelle Tracy, I'm not giving you another warning. Leave Gordon alone."

"Yes, Sir."

The rest of the drive to their school was quiet and uneventful. When Jeff had parked the SUV, Sam was the first one out. She grabbed her stuff and hurried up to her room. Once she got inside, she shut and locked the door behind her. She laid her suitcases and garment bags on her bed and opened up her window. She grabbed her garment bag and hung it up in her closet. She unzipped it and pulled out her school uniforms and then zipped it back so that her dresses would be protected. She unpacked her suitcase and stored it in her closet. She was just getting ready to open her door so that she could retrieve the rest of her stuff when someone knocked. Opening the door, she saw her dad standing there. He pushed her back into the room and shut the door.

"I don't know what has gotten into you young lady but you'd better lose the attitude," he said.

"Yes, Sir," she responded meekly. She knew that she was being difficult but she was still angry with her brothers. "May I go get the rest of my stuff?"

"Yes, you may."

She ran down the stairs and out to the SUV. She grabbed her storage tote that contained her stereo, laptop, and bedclothes. Not to mention all of her toiletries. Realizing that she also had to carry her backpack and her carryon bag, she set the storage tote down and was surprised to feel someone hug her from behind.

"Hi, Beautiful," was whispered in her ear. She spun around and faced her boyfriend.

"Alex! I missed you so much this summer," she replied. Alex looked around and after seeing the coast was clear, leaned into Sam and gave her a kiss.

"I missed you too," he said. This time Sam leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Do you need some help getting this stuff to your room?"

"You wouldn't mind helping me?" she asked.

"Of course not but I will expect a payment later in the form of a date and some time with my girlfriend," he teased.

"I think that can be arranged," she teased back. Alex picked up her backpack and the storage tote. Sam grabbed the various shopping bags from her shopping spree the day before and her carryon bag. They were just entering the lobby when Jeff got off the elevator. He seemed surprised when he saw Alex.

"Dad, you remember Alex my boyfriend," she said as they approached each other.

"Hello, Alex."

"Hello, Mr. Tracy."

"Sam, is there anything else left in the truck?"

"No, Sir. I think that everyone got their stuff out."

"Okay, I'm off to those meetings. Call me if you need anything and don't forget your allowance will be increased a bit this year if you need anything. Take care and I'll see you in a couple of months for your birthday."

"Have a safe trip, Dad." He turned and went out to the SUV. Sam and Alex took the elevator to the third floor and Sam's room. All of her brothers had their doors closed when she walked by them. Alex followed her into her room. Sam shut the door behind him and locked the door. Alex put down the stuff he'd carried up for her and she put down all of her bags. Alex looked at her and thought that she'd gotten more beautiful over the summer. Without a word he reached out and hugged her to him. She leaned against him and was amazed at how much she'd missed him. She looked up at him just as he gazed down at her. Softly, he kissed her on the lips. He backed away to see if she still felt for him the same as before she went home. Seeing nothing but a twinkling in her blue eyes, he leaned down and kissed her with a bit more feeling. She responded in kind and soon they were lost in their kiss.

"Sam, are you in there?" called one of her brothers from the hallway. Reluctantly Sam broke off the kiss with an apologetic smile at Alex. He set about hooking up her stereo and laptop as she answered the door. Virgil and John came in and both looked surprised to see Alex in their sister's room. Sam had begun to put away her clothes and school supplies.

"What do you guys need?" she asked as she continued to organize her room. Once all of her clothes were put away, she made her bed and hung up the paintings Virgil had given her. Her memory board was the last thing that she hung up next to her desk.

"I wanted to know if you still planned on going into town today?" asked John.

"Yes, I want to spend some time doing something fun before classes resume Monday. Are you going Virgil?" she asked.

"Yeah, Dad turned in my consent."

"Well, do you want to tag along or do you have something else that you'd rather do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to be a third wheel while you all are sitting with your boyfriend or girlfriends. I might catch up with you for lunch though."

"Have you seen Catie yet?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, she is looking forward to going out," John replied as he began to blush. Catie had been a little too excited to see him and both had been left a bit breathless after her kiss. Sam looked at her twin with a knowing gleam in her eye.

"We'll see you later."

"Bye." Sam closed the door behind them and locked it again. Alex had walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She turned her face towards his and kissed him again. Without breaking the kiss she turned to face him and the kiss got a bit more heated. Alex suddenly broke off and stepped back.

"Sam, I think we'd better stop this before we do something that your brothers and dad will hurt me for," he said huskily. Sam agreed with him and went to her door and opened it.

An hour later, Catie, John, Sam, Alex, Scott, and Brook were at the movie theater. None of them sat in the same row but each of them knew that the other was more interested in their boyfriend or girlfriend than in the movie. As soon as the movie was they all went out for a late lunch. Virgil was waiting for them as they left the theater. He sat between John and Sam at the restaurant. All of them had a good time and were in high spirits when they got back to the dorm. John and Scott escorted Brook and Catie back to the girls' dorm. Virgil, Sam, and Alex headed back to the boys' dorm.

"Do you guys think that Virgil would be upset if we fixed him up on a date? There are a few girls that have mentioned how handsome and talented he is in the dorm," Catie asked.

"I don't think that he'd mind as long as they don't come across as overbearing. But don't forget about Sam. She'll tolerate whoever he chooses to date but don't let that fool you. She will not hesitate to make life uncomfortable for the girl. Sam is devious and very protective as you know," warned John. He was aware that Scott had pulled Brook off to the side.

"Brook, I heard something over the summer that kind of stunned me and I'd like to talk to you about it," he said in a low tone to avoid being overheard. "Have you mentioned anything about us having sex? It seems to have gotten back to Sam and she knows locations and other stuff that only you and I should know." Brook glanced down at the floor and swallowed hard.

"She was the one in the bathroom in the girls' dorm wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was and she overheard everything that was said. Brook, do you know how embarrassing that was for me when she mentioned it? I'm supposed to be a role model for them and then they hear about me having sex at school. I can't legitimately say anything to them if they choose to have sex when they are seventeen because then I'd be a hypocrite. I'm asking you to keep our private business private."

"I'm sorry Scott for any embarrassment," she said. He kissed her goodbye and walked back to his dorm with John.

Scott and John had just got off of the elevator when they heard a scream from Sam's room. They ran down to her room and cautiously opened her door. She was standing by her desk shaking.

"Sammie, what's wrong?" Scott demanded. Sam slowly turned around and held out one of her scrapbooks that she'd been working on for their dad as a Christmas present. Each page had been marked on and comments had been written on the sides.

"Who did this?" he asked quietly. He could see all the work that had gone into the making of the scrapbook not to mention the professional quality of the photos. Sam had developed a great sense of capturing the moment in each of her pictures.

"They're all ruined. Six months of putting them together and in one day they are all ruined. I can't have them done again in time for Christmas," she said with her head down as she sat in her desk chair. Scott and John looked at each other. Without saying a word to Sam they ran out of her room and down to Gordon's.

"Open up Gordon," they called. Gordon opened the door and smirked at them.

"Hi, what's up?" he asked. John grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"Why the hell did you destroy those scrapbooks that Sam's been working on for months for?" he growled as Gordon tried to pull his hands off of him. "You had better have the originals here in this room or I'm going to beat the shit out of you. Sam is in her room crying because of the loss of an important gift she'd planned on giving Dad for Christmas.

"S-s-she was giving them to Dad?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, and she'd spent the last six months getting pictures gathered that showed all of us from babies to now. Each book represented one of us."

Gordon looked shocked at this news. John let him go and watched him walk over to his closet and pull out his suitcase. Inside the suitcase lay the six scrapbooks that Sam had so lovingly put together for their dad to look at when they were all grown up. Gordon picked them up and walked out of his room and went to Sam's. His heart was in his throat when he saw her sitting there crying over her vandalized 'books'.

"Sam, please don't cry," he said as he walked towards her. "Here are your books. The ones you have were fakes. I'm sorry but I was just playing around. I didn't know how much work you'd put into each one of those." Sam looked up as he handed her the six scrapbooks.

"Thank you for returning them, Gordon," she said quietly as the tears continued. "Please leave now." She turned her back on him and set the books on her desk. Gordon stood there with his hands in his pockets. Scott and John had watched everything and wondered how this was going to be fixed. Sam quietly pulled a squirt gun out of her desk without her brothers being aware. She suddenly turned around and sprayed Gordon. He let out a cry of surprise as John and Scott jumped back to avoid the spray.

"The next time you think that you can play a prank on me like that you'd better think again," she giggled. Gordon put his hands up in surrender.

"I give up. You are the queen of pranks," he said. He shook his head at being fooled by his sister yet again. Sam got up and hugged Gordon on her way to empty the squirt gun.

"I don't want to be the queen of pranks. I'm just letting you know that I am very much aware of everything you say and do when you try to sneak in my room." She said as she mopped up the water with an old towel.

John and Scott laughed at Gordon's confused expression. Not knowing what to say he went back to his room.

"Spill it Sam, how did you know that he was in here?" asked Scott. Sam pointed up on her bookshelf. A red light could be seen flashing from between the books. Scott walked over and pulled out Sam's camcorder.

"I knew the little bugger would want to get even after this morning so I began to think of ways to counter his prank. I just happened to see you guys coming into the dorm and listened for the elevator. Once I heard the door open I screamed and the rest you know."

"John, all those little pranks that happened when we were little…" Scott looked over at Sam.

"Sam was the mastermind. Unfortunately, she taught Gordon as well. We didn't know that he'd pay attention," he admitted. Sam looked up with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Scott instantly became weary.

"Did you have a nice chat with Brook today?" she asked pleasantly.

"Fine, why do you ask?" he replied. He was growing more nervous as Sam grinned at him.

"I just hope she keeps "private business private" Scott," she said. Scott stared hard at her. He'd just said those words to Brook not even an hour ago.

"How do you know about my conversation with Brook?" he demanded.

"Now, Scott, what kind of role model are you being?" she asked cheekily.

"SAMANTHA MICHELLE TRACY, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID?" he yelled. Sam walked up to him and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and held up her own. Somehow his phone had called Sam's and she'd heard the conversation. John busted out laughing and soon Scott and Sam joined in.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

Chapter 23

"No matter where you are in the world, school is the same regardless," thought Gordon as he looked up at the clock. Two more hours until his swim meet. His mind had already gone into competitive mode and he barely heard his teacher's lecture. This meet would let him know if he was eligible for a regional competition in a few months. Just how important was obvious as his dad was flying to New York to cheer his son. He had made Gordon promise not to tell his siblings. Gordon's other brothers and sister would be right there with him cheering as loud as they could. Unfortunately, because Jeff Tracy was famous and well-known, there would also be a lot of news coverage.

"Gordon Tracy, you are to report back to your dorm," said his teacher when she finally got his attention. He grinned at her sheepishly as he stood up and grabbed his books. He left the building and crossed the quad to his dorm. He had just entered the lobby when Sam and John came in behind him.

"What's going on?" they asked when they saw Gordon.

"I don't know," he replied just as Scott and Virgil came in. A few minutes later Alan came in. Not sure about what was going on they went to their rooms and put their books away. Sam had a small backpack in her hand when she came back down with her brothers. When they went back to the lobby, they saw their dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I came to watch Gordon's swim meet. I also figured that an early dinner might be in order," he replied. Gordon shook his head no.

"Dad, I don't eat before I race. I have to wait until afterwards," he said.

"Well, then we'll eat afterwards. Oh, here Scott, this came for you the other day." He handed Scott two big envelopes. Scott looked at the return address and saw that they were from Yale and Oxford. He opened them and pulled out his enrollment forms and financial forms as well as a letter from the Dean of Admissions at Yale. Oxford was letting him know that a place was being held for him when he was ready to transfer from Yale. They had also included enrollment forms for a deferred entrance as well as the financial forms.

"Dad, can you mail these for me after I fill them out?" he asked as he began to fill in the required information. As soon as he was done, he handed the completed forms in their sealed envelopes back to Jeff. Jeff looked at his watch.

"It's time to go, everyone in the truck."

As they all ran to the truck their dad handed Scott the keys.

"You know where we're going so you can drive," he said. Scott climbed in the driver's seat and his dad got in on the passenger's side. The rest of the kids scrambled to get to the seat that they wanted. Virgil, Sam, and John shoved Gordon and Alan out of the way and claimed the back seat. Gordon and Alan had to settle for the middle seats.

"Why are you bringing a backpack?" asked Virgil as he eyed it suspiciously. He had heard about the prank that had backfired in Gordon's face.

"I just brought a couple of things that I thought that we might need." She refused to meet his eyes. John groaned as the possibilities of what his twin was planning. Sam elbowed him in his side. He grunted and gave her a dirty look.

"Samantha, keep your hands to yourself and behave," said her dad from the front seat.

"Geez, does he have eyes in the back of his head?" she whispered.

"Yes, I do as well as having acute hearing," he responded much to the amusement of his sons. Gordon turned around and grinned at her.

"At least he's watching you now. You floated below the 'dad radar' far too long," he said.

"She didn't float below the 'dad radar,' Gordon, she just got you to do the dirty work for which you got busted," said their dad. Sam laughed at Gordon's expression.

"You knew and still I got blamed?" he was incredulous.

"Of course, I knew but I figured that as long as you went along willingly then you should reap the punishments. Sam never made you do the pranks." He turned around and looked at his red-haired son and smiled. Sam had leaned forward and tapped Gordon's shoulder.

"Don't let him fool you, Gordy. I got in just as much trouble because after the first few successes, Dad, knew that there was another devious mind at work. Through process of elimination and by keeping track of the targets, he realized that I was never on the hit list but everyone else had been." Virgil looked at Sam as soon as she'd said that.

"Sam, were you responsible for my elementary school paintings being hung on the barn to 'scare' away boogey men?" Sam leaned over and kissed Virgil on his cheek.

"Love you Virgil," she said as she grinned at him.

"Sam, I was afraid to go out to the barn because of the boogey man stories," said Alan. "And now I find out that it was all a prank that you and Gordon planned."

Sam and Gordon laughed at the memory.

"See, Gordon, we make a pretty good team. It's a shame that you decided to let your loyalties lay with Alan."

"Hey, what about me?" asked John. "I thought that I was on your team. Wait, which one of you put the black polish on the eyepiece of my telescope?" Sam pointed to Gordon and he pointed back to her. Scott began to whistle from the driver's seat.

"SCOTT! I can't believe it. Mr. Perfect played a prank, I'm impressed," said Sam. "I was innocent of that prank. Dad, does that mean I can be exonerated for that prank?"

"Me too," said Gordon. "I got the blame for that one just like Sam did."

"Sam, what does exonerated mean?" he whispered. John and Sam laughed at his question.

"It means being cleared of something. In this case it would be for putting black polish on John's telescope," she answered. "Heads up Gordon, we're here. Are you ready to break another record? I have my camera all ready to get the finishing shot."

"Nothing like putting pressure on me," he grumbled good-naturedly. He was really happy that his family was so supportive of him. Scott pulled into the parking lot and found a spot near the entrance. They all got out and Gordon ran off to meet his coach and change. The rest of the family walked inside together. Sam stopped them just as they neared the restrooms. She opened her backpack and began to hand out what was inside.

"I thought we could show our support," she said as she held up a t-shirt that read "GO GORDON" on the front and "FUTURE OLYMPIAN" on the back. She looked around at her family and noted their expressions.

"Alright, let's go change and then get to our seats," said their dad as he headed into the men's room. His sons followed him and Sam went into the ladies room. When she came back out, she let everyone put their original shirts into the backpack.

"Is your camera ready, Sam?" asked her dad. He had his out and Scott had the camcorder ready.

"Yeah, it's all ready and I have extra film," she replied. She looked through the viewfinder and made sure that she had a clear view of the pool. She was still lining up her views when she noticed Gordon and his teammates coming out of the locker room. She quickly got a few shots that showed his look of concentration. He was listening to some last minute advice from his coach.

"His swimwear looks like it would be uncomfortable," commented Scott as he squirmed a bit.

"He's used to them so he never gives it a thought unless a certain sister forgets to not wash and dry them when he forgets to remove them from his laundry basket," said Alan as he looked over at Sam. "The last time that happened they shrank and he didn't know it and he had a little exposure during a practice meet." Sam's eyes widened in horror as she realized that she'd shrunk his swimwear without knowing.

"It's alright, Sam, he said it was his fault for not paying attention," he assured her. Sam still felt bad and made a mental note to order him a couple of new pairs of Speedos.

"Sam, it was his fault. Don't go feeling like you have to replace them," admonished John as he easily read the look in her eye. Virgil nudged John just as Gordon looked up in the bleachers to find them.

"Stand up, everyone," commanded Jeff as he saw Gordon scanning the bleachers. The whole family stood up and Gordon saw their t-shirts. Sam got a picture of him with a huge smile on his face.

"My family is the best and craziest," he thought to himself just as they turned around for him to read the back. He choked up a little when the unconditional show of support was relayed. When his family faced him again he waved. He knew that Sam was behind this and loved her all the more for being such a caring sister. He was called to the starting block and hurried to his spot. He lowered his goggles and focused his attention on the race and his technique. He got into position with every fiber of his being tensed as he waited for the starting signal. As soon as he heard it, he was in the water.

He cut through the water effortlessly. His attention focused on each stroke and kick of his legs. At the end of the lane, he flipped over and returned to the opposite end. He was halfway through his 200 meter race. He was in his element and using his favorite stroke, the butterfly. Three laps down and starting the fourth, Gordon was in the lead.

"GO GORDON!" shouted the Tracy family as they watched him speed through the water. His stroke was smooth and flawless and his timing perfect. He was just ahead of his nearest competitor. Sam took frame after frame of his race. She had just looked up at the time clock and gasped as Gordon's time was displayed. She looked back at her brother just as he climbed out of the pool. He had broken another record and qualified for the regional competition. He sat down and watched his teammates go through their trials. He still had a 100 meter Freestyle, a 200 meter Breaststroke, and a 100 meter Backstroke race to complete.

"Dad, can we all go to the regional competition to support Gordy?" asked Sam as she leaned over Virgil and inadvertently leaned into his lower anatomy.

"Hey, watch what you're leaning on!" he complained as he shoved her off of him.

"Oops, sorry, Virg," Sam apologized. She hadn't realized just what she had leaned on and was slightly embarrassed. She sat back on the bleacher and watched for Gordon.

"I'll think about it, Sam," answered her dad. Sam looked over at John and shook her head. She knew from experience what that phrase meant when he said it.

Later they were all waiting for Gordon to come out of the locker room so that they could go out for dinner. Some of the news reporters saw Jeff and swarmed in his direction. John and Sam were standing next to each other when they saw them heading towards them. Sam tensed and an unreadable expression replaced her smile and chatter. Scott and Jeff looked in the direction that Sam was staring and understood the problem.

"John, get Sam to the truck. Virgil and Alan go with them," ordered Jeff quietly. John grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her towards the door with Virgil and Alan right behind them.

"Wait, we just want to know your reaction to your younger brother's qualifications for the regional competition," the reporters called as they ran past Jeff and Scott. They were determined to speak with the younger ones. Especially, Jeff Tracy's only daughter, since she was always protected by her brothers and father. The Tracy kids had just got to the truck when the reporters caught up with them.

"We have no comment," said Virgil as John unlocked the truck and tried to open the passenger door.

"Samantha Tracy, how does it feel to be the only daughter of Jeff Tracy?" shouted one news reporter as Sam looked around for an escape. Alan and Virgil tried to get in between Sam and the reporter but the reporter kept moving closer to her. Sam could hear the click of cameras taking pictures of her and her brothers.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU WERE TOLD NO COMMENT!" she yelled as it all became too much to handle. "All I want is for you to leave me alone. I want to be able to support my brothers and father in whatever activity they are pursuing without being hounded about being Jeff Tracy's daughter. I will give this one comment and after this I will never acknowledge the media again. I am proud to be one of SIX children of Jeff Tracy. We do not see him as an American Hero, we see him as our dad. A man who has done his best to raise us on his own since our mother died. As far as Gordon is concerned, we're all really proud of him. Now if you'll excuse us, you are blocking our vehicle and that is not appreciated." She stood proud as her brothers stood next to her. Scott, Jeff, and Gordon pushed their way through the crowd and stood with the rest of the family.

"Mr. Tracy is what your daughter said true?" one cocky reporter asked.

"If she said it, then it is true," replied Jeff. "Now, I believe that my daughter told you one comment and I'm sure that she asked you to back away from the truck so that they could get in." Scott opened the passenger door and helped Sam climb in. John and Virgil followed her and then Gordon and Alan got in. Jeff waited until Scott shut the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in. Only then did Jeff get into the truck.

Jeff turned in his seat as Scott started the truck. Sam had chosen to sit in the middle of the seat and was leaning against John. She had her eyes closed and a pained expression on her face.

"Sam, are you alright?" he called quietly so that she could hear him. After a few seconds, she gently shook her head. He could see that she was trying to calm herself and breathe through the pain of what appeared to be a migraine.

"Do we need to get you back to the dorm?" he asked.

"No, we have to celebrate with Gordy," she whispered. John relayed the message to their dad.

"You sure did tell them off, Sam," said Alan as he looked back at her.

"Sam, I am so proud of the way you handled yourself today," said their dad. She gave him a slight smile that was soon replaced by a grimace of pain. She gave a small whimper and turned her face into John's neck to block out the light that was hurting her eyes. He was rubbing her temples in an effort to relieve the pain.

"John, tell Scott to pull over," she whispered.

"Scott, pull over right now," John ordered. The words were no sooner out of his mouth that Scott was pulling off onto the shoulder of the road. Gordon hurriedly opened the door and Virgil moved out of Sam's way just as she jumped out of the truck and leaned over and got sick. Jeff had gotten out of the truck and was rubbing Sam's back and holding her hair back out of the way. When she was done, Jeff helped her back to the truck. Gordon held out his water bottle so that she could rinse her mouth out. She took it gratefully and quickly rinsed her mouth out. Jeff helped her back into the truck. She leaned against John and closed her eyes again. She felt a little better but not up to her normal self. She felt the truck ease back out onto the highway.

"Dad, go ahead and get us back to the dorm," said Gordon. Jeff turned and looked at him.

"Are you sure, Gordon?" he asked.

"NO! I will not let his celebration be ruined," said Sam. "John, hand me my camera bag." He handed it to her and she opened a side pocket that had a medicine bottle in it. She dumped two tablets in the palm of her hand and then put them into her mouth. She took a sip of water from Gordon's water bottle that she still held.

"Dad, I just took two of the pain killers that Brains told me to carry with me at all times," she said. "As long as I don't drink anything other than water and I'm not out too late I should be alright."

"Johnny, you're going to have to help me stay awake," she whispered. "I just took two Vicodin."

"Is it that bad, Sammie?" asked John. She nodded miserably but she would suffer through it because this was an important day for Gordon. Sam began to dose off on John's shoulder just as Scott pulled into the restaurant that Gordon had chosen.

"Sam, we're here," whispered John. He gently shook her until she opened her eyes.

"Thanks." She whispered as she looked at him. John was shocked to see the pain in his sister's eyes. It had been over a year since she'd had a major headache like this.

"Sam, you have to tell Dad that this is bad," he said as he looked at her. She stubbornly shook her head and immediately winced as the pain spiked. "I'm telling Dad." She took his hand and got him to look at her again.

"Please don't Johnny. I don't want to let Gordy down," she said quietly. She followed behind Virgil as he got out of the truck. She felt John right behind her. Their dad was standing next to Scott and Gordon. They all looked at Sam and John. John looked up at his dad and shook his head. Jeff understood that Sam was in a lot of pain but refused to ruin Gordon's night. Sam looked at them and walked up to Alan and took his hand.

"Come on, Alan, I'm hungry," she said quietly. Alan looked at his brothers and shrugged his shoulders. He and Sam led the family into the restaurant. Sam told the hostess that they'd need a table for seven and sat down to wait for the table to be set. John sat down next to her. He hated seeing his twin in pain and he was getting upset with her because she wouldn't let them take her back to the dorm.

"Samantha, will you please stop this stupid stunt?" he hissed at her. Virgil, Scott, and Jeff were standing near them and heard what John had said.

"Sam, I want an honest response of your condition," said her dad. Sam looked up at him and then lowered her head.

"I'm hurting really bad and the medication hasn't kicked in yet," she said quietly. "Dad, please don't make us go back to the dorm. I don't want Gordon's celebration to be ruined."

"Sammie, we can always make it a celebration when Dad comes back to see us for yours and John's sixteenth birthday dinner. I would prefer to have you feeling better than to see you suffer," Gordon said. "Dad, I really would like to get Sam back to the dorm, if that's alright with everyone else. Except you Sam, you don't get to vote on this one." Sam glared at him and the rest of her family for just a moment before she closed her eyes and leaned back on the bench.

"Come on, Sam, we're taking you home," said her dad as he and John helped her up. Scott told the waitress that they had a change of plans and would no longer need the table. Virgil held the door open as John, Sam, and their dad made their way to the truck.

"I don't want to go back to the dorm," mumbled Sam as she fought against the medicine. She leaned heavily on her dad. "Dad, I don't feel good right now."

"Shh, Honey, we'll be back at your dorm in just a few minutes and then you can go to sleep," he said quietly.

"Okay," she whispered. "Dad, is Johnny mad at me?" She was having a hard time getting her thoughts in order and she was so tired. She knew the reaction she would have from the pain medication when she took it but she hated disappointing her brothers and today was so important to Gordon.

"John isn't mad at you, Sam. He's just worried," said Virgil. He got into the truck and helped Sam get to her seat and then John climbed in after her. Sam had already leaned against Virgil and was trying to keep her eyes open. Virgil wrapped his arm around her and a few minutes later she was asleep. John kept glancing over at her to make sure that she was alright. By the time Scott pulled in front of the dorm, Sam was in a deep sleep as a reaction to the pain medication.

"How are we going to get her out of the truck and up to her room?" asked Virgil as he looked at his sister. John unfastened Sam's seat belt and shook her gently.

"Sammie, you need to wake up and get out of the truck," he said as he continued to shake her. She opened one eye and groaned but she managed to get out of the truck and stumble a few steps towards the dorm. She shook her head and was just about to sit down on the ground when Jeff his arm around her to help her to the dorm.

"Has she had this kind of reaction before with this medicine?" asked Jeff as Sam tried to stay awake again.

"She hasn't been this bad for over a year, Dad," answered John.

"Not true, Johnny," Sam mumbled. "Two in six months… didn't say anything."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" demanded Jeff. Sam groaned at the volume of his voice and turned her head away from him.

"Hurts, Dad, shhh," she whispered. "Didn't want anyone worrying." They walked into the dorm and got on the elevator. Scott was waiting on them outside Sam's bedroom. Jeff helped her lie down on her bed only to have her fiery personality flare up.

"I can get ready for bed by myself," she grumbled as she pushed them away. She made an effort to stand up and walk to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She got as far as the bathroom door and began to sway. Scott got to her just before she fell. He half-dragged and half-carried her back to her bed. He gently laid her down and Gordon and Alan took her shoes and socks off. Virgil pulled her blankets over her. John moved a chair over to her bedside and sat down. Everyone knew that until she woke up this is where he would remain.

"I guess that medicine really does a number on her. I'm surprised that she was able to fight it for so long," said Scott. He knew from experience that the twins did not need full doses of any pain relief. "I can't believe that she took two of those tablets."

"She didn't want to disappoint Gordon," said John from Sam's bedside. He continued to watch Sam sleep. She would occasionally give a small whimper of pain. Gordon went to her bathroom and got a washcloth and ran it under cold water and then wrang it out He walked back to Sam's bedside and handed it to John so that he could put it on her forehead. Sam flinched away from the coolness and opened her eyes.

"It's alright, Sam, we put you to bed and I just put a cool cloth on your forehead to help ease the pain," whispered John as he looked down at her.

"I'm fine, John," she said quietly. She made a move to sit up only to find herself being pushed back down firmly yet gently. Looking up she saw her dad.

"You are not to get up. Do you understand me?" he asked. "I'm going to stay here tonight and tomorrow we can go out and celebrate Gordon's success in making the regional competition and breaking several records." Sam looked around for Gordon.

"Where's Gordon?" she asked. She caught a movement from the corner of her eye and turned her head.

"I'm right here," said Gordon. She tried to sit up again only to be held down by both Gordon and John. "Stay still, Sam. Do you always have to be this stubborn? How do you expect your medication to help you if you keep fighting it?"

"Don't want to sleep, Gordy," she admitted. "Bad dreams every time I use this pain medicine. I get too relaxed and I can't stop the bad dreams." She couldn't stop the tear that leaked from the corner of her right eye. "I…never mind forget that I said anything." She closed her eyes and stopped fighting her medicine. She drifted back to sleep and was soon plagued by dreams of her mother dying and the paparazzi laughing maniacally at the pain the family was suffering. Suddenly, six more caskets appeared next to her mother's. In each of them was one of her brothers and her dad.

"They can't protect you now," said the paparazzi as they all drew nearer to her. She looked back at her family and realized that she was all alone.

"NO! GAWD, PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY," she screamed as the tears streamed down her face.

"I can't live without my family, please," she pleaded. She could feel the paparazzi shaking her shoulder and laughing at her.

"Samantha."

"…need to …wake up."

"We're here…not leaving…"

She jerked awake and sat up so suddenly that she startled John and their dad. She was gasping for breath as she tried to fight down the terror that the nightmare had caused. Reaching out she grabbed John and cried into his shoulder. Jeff was really worried about her reaction and still she hadn't said a word to them.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," said John as he continued to hold his sister. She just buried her face more in an attempt to block the lingering images of her nightmare. After awhile she began to calm down and let go of John. She stood up and walked to her window and looked out. Locating her mom's star, she quickly made a silent plea that her family would not be shattered again like it had been when Lucy died.

"Samantha, are you alright?" asked Jeff gently. He hadn't known that she suffered bad dreams when she took the medicine that Brains had given her. Even knowing what would happen, she had taken them because she hadn't wanted to let Gordon down.

She looked back over at her dad and shook her head. She turned back to the window and leaned her head against it. The coolness of the window felt good to her.

"Sam, why don't you lie back down?" asked Jeff.

"I don't want to sleep anymore because then I'll dream," she mumbled as she continued to stare out of her window. She couldn't get the images of her brothers and her parents in those caskets. She shivered at the thought and tried to think of something else.

"We're not going anywhere I promise you. It was just a bad dream brought on by the medicine and the news reporters," said John as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"How do you know what the dream was, John?" asked his dad. John looked over at him and pondered his answer.

"I don't know all about the dream and I don't understand how I even know any of it but I keep getting glimpses of seven caskets and Sam being chased by paparazzi." If that was just a bit of what Sam had dreamt, no wonder she was upset.

"Samantha, I want the Vicodin that you've got left. I don't want you taking it anymore. We'll get something else to use if you need it," said Jeff as he walked over to her. She went to her camera bag and handed him the bottle of Vicodin. She got back into bed and just stared around at nothing in particular. Her silence was unnerving her dad and brother.

"Talk to me, Sis." John sat down on her bed next to her. She gazed at him and tried to put what she was feeling into words.

"I'm scared, Johnny, of something happening to any of you," she said tonelessly. "It hurt so much when we lost Mom but to lose anyone else…" She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought. "I hate the dreams that my pain meds cause. We should be out celebrating our little brother's success. Instead, we get hounded by reporters and I end up with a migraine and terrified by a stupid nightmare." She got up and began to pace around her room. Her migraine had receded to a manageable headache and now that she could think she realized that she was hungry. She looked at her watch and was surprised to see that it was almost 2:00A.M.

"Have you two been awake the whole time I was asleep?" she asked.

"No, Sam, I went to John's room and slept for a few hours," answered her dad.

"I dozed off in the chair next to your bed," admitted John. "Dad had just come in to check on you, when I was trying to wake you up from your nightmare. Scott went into town and brought back dinner. He and Virgil thought that a salad would stay fresher for you incase you woke up hungry. It's on your desk along with a packet of dressing and a fork." Sam jumped up and went to her desk and sat down.

"I'm starving," she admitted as she poured the dressing on her salad and began to eat. "Remind me to thank Scott and Virgil for bringing me some food."

"Your welcome, Sis," said a sleepy voice from her door. She looked over and was surprised to see Scott standing there. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, just got a slight headache but I can manage that," she replied as she continued to eat. "This is excellent. Where'd you get it?"

"The same restaurant we always go to on the weekends," he answered. "Why are all of you awake?"

"Nightmare," answered Sam as she looked down at her salad. She put the salad down and walked into her bathroom and filled her water glass with cold water. She drank it and set it back on the sink. She was just about to leave when she saw her brothers and dad standing in the doorway.

"What?" she asked nervously as she looked from one to the other.

"How long have these nightmares been going on?" her dad asked. She shifted her gaze from her dad to the floor. "I asked you a question, Samantha. How long have you had these nightmares?"

"I've had similar nightmares ever since Mom's funeral and I saw the paparazzi taking our pictures. I tried to forget about them but I guess with the paparazzi in NYC and then the reporters last night on top of the reaction from the pain medication it was inevitable that I have one. I tend to have a really bad one every couple of months."

"How come you didn't tell us?" he asked her as Scott and John looked at each other. Sam always knew when one of them had a nightmare and needed to talk about it but they weren't aware of the ones that she had.

"I don't know, Dad. I guess I thought that I should handle them on my own." She finally looked up at her family as a couple of tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm afraid of those dreams. I'm afraid that they will come true and that I'll lose what I hold dearest to me and that is all of you," she said quietly. Jeff, Scott, and John all surrounded her and hugged her close to them.

"Don't keep those dreams bottled up," said Scott. "You can always talk to one of us. Though I'd recommend sticking with Dad, me, John, or Virgil. You can turn to Gordon and Alan if you just need a laugh."

"Thanks, Scotty," she yawned. "I think I need to get back to bed." She got back into her bed and smiled at her family and drifted off to sleep. Jeff reached out and brushed her hair from her face.

"I'm glad she opened up to us," he commented. John nodded in agreement.

"John, go to bed and I'll watch her now," Jeff said.

"Both of you go to bed and I'll watch her," said Scott. "Dad, you can have my bed and John can have his own."

"Are you sure Scott?" asked John. He was tired but he wanted to make sure Sam was alright before he went to bed.

"I'm sure. I don't mind watching over our little sister," he answered. John leaned over Sam and gave her a kiss on her cheek and then he and their dad walked out of Sam's room. They left the door open as they left. Scott shut off the lights and sat down in the chair next to Sam's bed. A few hours later, Virgil walked in and woke Scott up.

"Good morning," he said quietly. Sam moaned in her sleep and rolled over until she was against the wall.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Scott.

"I came in to check on Sam," he admitted.

"I'm fine now. My migraine is gone and the headache that follows is gone too," Sam said as she looked at her brothers. "Thanks for going with Scott last night and bringing me a salad back Virgil." She sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Sammie!" called two voices as they ran into her room and jumped on her bed.

"Are you alright now?" asked Alan as he looked at her. Gordon was watching her face to see if she was still in pain. He couldn't read her as well as Virgil and no one could read better than John but he was still able to see that she was feeling better.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Good morning, Gordon."

"Morning, Sam," he responded. "Ready to celebrate today?"

"Of course, I tried to do that yesterday but you guys wouldn't let me," she teased.

"That's because you'd been no fun if all you did was puke and pass out from the affects of your medicines," he shot back.

"Well, you can place the blame on the reporters. If they would have left us alone then I wouldn't have gotten the migraine and then I wouldn't have needed the meds to fight the migraine therefore I wouldn't have gotten sick," she replied.

"I'm not even going to respond to that," said Gordon. "You lost me at the first sentence." Sam giggled at his remark.

"Thanks, Gordon, for looking out for me last night," she said. He blushed at her appreciation.

"I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done. You just do that stuff better," he said shyly. Jeff and John walked into the room and looked around.

"Started the party without us?" their dad teased. A knock on the door made them all look over. Catie and Alex were standing there. Sam waved them in.

"Gordon, you made the newspaper," said Alex. He'd seen the paper at breakfast and was surprised to see that Gordon was on the first page of the sports section with an article about his secured position in the regional competitions and the three records that he broke. There was also a mention of the family but the only quote was the one by Virgil.

"May I see your newspaper?" asked Jeff. Alex handed him the paper and walked over to Sam.

"Are you alright? I saw your dad and brothers helping you to your room yesterday," he asked.

"I had a migraine and then I took some pain meds that didn't agree with me," she said. "I'm alright now. I just react differently to meds and have to sleep the affects off." He looked around to make sure that her father wasn't watching them and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled at him and looked over at Catie and John standing next to each other. John had glanced around and pulled her out into the hallway. A few minutes later, Jeff called out and told John to get back into Sam's room so that he could see him. Everyone in Sam's room laughed at Catie and John's red faces. Jeff looked at Alex and Sam and gave them a look that let them know that he had been aware of their PDA.

"What is on everyone's agenda for the day?" Jeff asked as he sat down next to Sam on her bed. Gordon, Alan, and Virgil were already sitting there alongside Sam.

"John and I have to go to the airport for our lesson," Sam said. "Today we get to fly without the constant instruction of our instructor. He said that he's just going to sit back and let us do all the work."

"After that we're free," added John. Scott, Virgil, Alan, and Gordon all shook their heads to let Jeff know that they had nothing planned.

"Um, Dad, Virgil is supposed to start his lessons today," Sam reminded them. Since they moved to Tracy Island it had become almost a requirement that when one of the kids turned fifteen they had to start on getting their pilot's license. Scott had earned his license when he was sixteen and a half. Sam and John should have theirs in a few months time.

"I forgot that I was to start today," groaned Virgil. "I thought that it was next week."

"So what's the problem? You'll just be a week ahead," commented Scott. Sam got up and went to her bookshelf and pulled out a couple of books and manuals and handed them to Virgil.

"I'm done with these so you can have them," she said. "Pay attention to the notes that are written and just remember they weren't done by me." She mouthed the word "Scott" and Virgil laughed. Scott groaned as he realized that Sam had passed on the books that he had given to Sam and John when they began their flying lessons. Jeff cleared his throat and drew their attention back to him.

"Let's plan on an early dinner then to celebrate Gordon's performance yesterday. Catie and Alex, you two are welcome to join us. Scott, Brook can come to if you want," he said. Virgil cleared his throat and shifted nervously as everyone looked over at him.

"Dad, I have kind of been seeing someone. Do you mind if I invite her to come with us?" he asked shyly. Jeff looked around at his children and was surprised by their expressions. It was evident that none of them knew that Virgil had been dating anyone.

"Can you give us a little more information about this young lady?" their father asked.

"Her name is Jodi and she's a freshman like me. She just transferred here this semester. We're in music together as well as the drama club," he said quickly.

"Go ahead and invite her. Just warn her not to irritate Sam or she might get her hair washed in a most unconventional way," he said. Sam blushed at his comment and thought back to what she did to Kelli. Catie started laughing and Alex looked at them confused. Scott started to explain so that Alex could understand.

"Kelli was my girlfriend a couple of years ago and she was quite taken with the Tracy name. She and Sam never liked each other. Sam had a reason but Kelli was possessive of the time she wanted me to spend with her. She kept me away from the family as a way of getting what she wanted. The night of my sixteenth birthday, we went out for dinner. Catie and Sam were best friends back then as well. We were all joking around and I challenged Sam to a race. Kelli got irritated that I was going to spend time with my brothers and sister for a few hours and threw a fit. Sam told her off and went to the ladies room with Catie right behind her. Kelli excused herself and despite the warnings Gordon gave her, she went into the ladies room. Five minutes later Sam and Catie came back out to the table. I had asked where Kelli was and Sam informed me that Kelli had called her a bitch and that she retaliated by shoving Kelli's head and her hair into the toilet and flushing it." He didn't go into the rest of the episode.

Alex looked over at Sam and busted out laughing.

"No wonder Catie warned me to never get on your bad side or to insult one of your brothers," he teased. He was so glad that he'd worked up the nerve to ask her out eight months ago.

"So, I need to make reservations for eleven of us?" asked Jeff.

"Yes, Sir, that would be all of us," answered Scott. "That is if everyone wants to go."

"I would like to join you," said Alex.

"So would I, Mr. Tracy," added Catie.

"I'll call Brook and ask her. Hold on a second," said Scott as he ran to his room to get his cell phone. He quickly spoke with Brook and then hung up. "She said yes."

"Scott, can I borrow your phone to call Jodi?" asked Virgil. Scott tossed it to him and Virgil dialed the number. He went out into the hallway and spoke with her. He came back into the room with a grin on his face.

"She said she's looking forward to meeting everyone and thanks for inviting her," he said. Sam looked at her watch and groaned.

"John, we have to get ready for our lesson. We have just enough time to get dressed and get there," she said. She shooed everyone out of her room so that she could change. Ten minutes later, she came out of her room showered and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. Alex was still in the hall waiting on her. Everyone else had scattered.

"What are you up to Alex?" she asked as she saw his smile.

"Samantha, I know that we've only been dating casually but I would like to make it official. Will you be my steady girlfriend?" He took her hand in his and slid his class ring on her finger.

(Author's Note: Not her wedding ring finger, it was her other hand. I may be showing my age but that was a popular thing when I was a high school student.)

"Yes, Alex, I will be your steady girlfriend," she giggled. He looked up and down the hall before he pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss and hugged her tight. He walked her down to where John, Virgil, and their father were waiting to go to the airport. Jeff had decided to drive them and watch John and Sam fly. Virgil's lesson would be in the classroom today. Alex told them goodbye and watched as they got into Jeff's SUV.

At the airport, Sam and John worked together and did the pre-flight work and answered any questions that their instructor asked them. He was satisfied with their knowledge of the pre-flight work.

"John, I'm going to have you fly first. You need to calm down a bit during take off," he said. John blushed a little bit as he climbed into the cockpit. The instructor sat in the seat next to John. John radioed in for permission to take off. After a short wait, he was granted permission. He turned the plane so that it was on the correct runway and began to increase the speed until he smoothly began to pull back on the yoke and the plane began to lift up. He was soon airborne and managing to remember everything he'd been taught so far. The instructor kept him in the air for forty-five minutes before having him radio in for permission to land. When it had been granted, John initiated landing procedures and gracefully brought the plane down.

"Well done, John," said his instructor. John could see Sam and their dad waiting on him. He quickly climbed out of the plane and was almost knocked over as Sam hugged him.

"You did great!" she exclaimed as she smiled at him. "That was without a doubt the best that I have ever seen you do." He smiled back at her shyly.

"Thanks, Sis, but now it's your turn." She gave him another jug and jogged over to where her instructor was waiting. She climbed in the cockpit and began to check over everything. She looked over at her instructor and nodded.

"Get clearance," he said. Sam radioed in for clearance and soon received it. She taxied to the correct runway and began to accelerate. When she had reached the correct speed for take off, she pulled back on the yoke and the plane began to rise. Her take off was as smooth as John's had been. Her instructor put her through some different scenarios in which she reacted flawlessly just as John had done. He told her to radio in for permission to land within a half hour of the lesson. She was granted clearance and began her descent and with just a slight bump she landed the plane. She taxied to a stop in front of the hangar where her dad and John were waiting. She shut down the engines and started her post-flight work. John ran over to help her. The instructor climbed out of the plane and watched them work through their list that they kept with them. He nodded his head in approval. He had not had such good students since their brother Scott started his lessons almost three years ago. Now he would be getting the fourth Tracy teen and there were two more after that.

"Mr. Tracy, I believe that John and Samantha are ready to take their written and flying tests. They have logged in quite a bit of flying time by coming out here every other day and though Scott was a natural, these two are not too far behind him."

Jeff looked surprised at what he was hearing.

"So, let's get them set up to take the test. Can we get it done today?" he asked. The instructor nodded his head.

"I wanted to be prepared and I have two tests ready for them and I already tested them in flight. They both handled different scenarios that I gave them wonderfully."

Sam and John had finished with their work and began to walk to where their dad and instructor were talking.

"Uh oh, I wonder what's going on." Sam said nervously as she went over her flight in her mind.

"Samantha and John, I have one more thing I need you to do before you leave," their instructor said. "I have a test that I need you to take so I know what I need to work with you on. Please follow me." The twins followed him into an office and sat down where he told them and began the test after he handed it to them. An hour later they were done with the tests and he quickly graded them. They went out and waited with their dad and Virgil.

"Samantha Tracy and John Tracy, you have earned your pilot's license. The test that you took was for your state required license and the lesson you had in the plane was the test that you needed to qualify to take the written. All those extra hours that you logged over the past year met the required minimum to take the test. Congratulations!"

Sam and John looked at each other in surprise. With a squeal, Sam hugged John. The instructor handed them the paperwork that they needed to get a copy of their license and a certificate of completion.

"Looks like we have more to celebrate tonight," commented Jeff as he walked up to his twins.

"No, we don't, Dad," said Sam firmly. "Tonight is Gordon's night and only his."

"Sam's right, Dad, this is Gordon's night," agreed John.

"Alright, I can see that I'm outnumbered here," he responded. "So, does this mean that you'll both want a plane for your birthday?"

"Nah, you know John and I share so one plane will be enough," teased Sam. "I think that we could probably wait until Christmas. You know that they are changing some of the rules at school, don't you Dad?"

"Like what kind of rules?" he asked.

"Starting with the New Year the students that are sixteen and older can have a car while they're at school as long as they maintain a certain G.P.A. and stay out of trouble," she said seriously.

"Let me guess. You want a car and permission to drive off campus?" he asked.

"You know how much I love you, don't you Dad?" she asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Sam," he replied. Sam giggled and pulled a five dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to John.

"You win," she said. Jeff looked at his twins and laughed at the little bet that they had going.

"John knew that you'd say no. I thought that we might get you to cave a little since Scott was going to be gone next year," she explained. "How did your lesson go, Virgil?"

"It was basically review since I'd already gone through it with Scott," he admitted. "At least I should do well." They walked towards the truck with a final wave to the instructor. Sam and John were still amazed that they'd achieved their goal and before the time limit that they'd set.

"Let's not tell anyone until our birthday, John," suggested Sam. "I don't want to take away from Gordon's achievement."

"That's fine. I don't see any need to wave this around," agreed John.

"That's very thoughtful of you two," said Jeff from the driver's seat. Virgil, John, and Sam had opted to sit in the middle seat.

"He deserves special recognition because it isn't everyday that a swimming record is broken," said John thoughtfully. He didn't much care for recognition as long as he had the support of his family and most importantly Sam and Catie. He smiled as he thought of his girlfriend. It was just a bonus that she and Sam were best friends.

"Earth to John," called a voice next to him. He blinked and looked over at Sam.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked sheepishly.

"Never mind," sighed Sam. She leaned over John and looked at Virgil.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked.

"I'm kind of nervous," he admitted. "Sam, will you please not be mean to Jodi. I don't want you to stick her head in a toilet."

"Virgil, I can promise you that I will not be mean to Jodi," she said. "I am actually looking forward to meeting her. She must be a little on the special side for you to have noticed her." Virgil blushed slightly and grinned at Sam. Sam sat back in her seat just as their dad pulled into a parking spot in front of the dorm. Sam reached over John and opened the door. Without giving him a chance to move she crawled over him and jumped out of the truck and ran to the dorm. She ran up the stairs to her floor and to her room. She quickly pulled her certificate and papers for her license out of the envelope just as Scott knocked on her door. She looked up and the papers dropped from her hand. Scott came in and bent down to pick up a paper. He glanced at it and jerked his head up and looked at Sam.

"What's this?" he asked. She reached for the paper only to have him hold it above his head.

"Scott, give it back, please," she begged.

"Scott, give it back to your sister now," ordered Jeff from the doorway. Scott handed over the paper and looked over to see his dad and John.

"That paper said that she'd completed the program and that she had passed her written and flight tests," he said.

"When it's time for you to know then John and Sam will tell you," said Jeff in a neutral tone.

A few hours later, Jeff and Scott pulled into the parking lot with a second rented SUV. Gordon, Alan, Virgil, and Jodi all rode with Jeff. John, Catie, Sam, Alex, and Brook all rode in the second SUV with Scott. Jeff had already made reservations for the group. Once they were at the restaurant, they were seated immediately. The dinner celebration went well and Jodi was included into the group without any problems. Sam had known that Virgil would pick someone like himself, artistic and sensitive.

Gordon had the group in hysterics with his jokes. Sam was happy that Gordon had made their dad postpone the dinner to tonight. They had all been right; she would have been lousy company the night before. She looked around the table at her brothers and some of their girlfriends, her dad, and finally at Alex.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex as she looked at him.

"Just how happy everyone is and how we're enjoying just being together," she answered. He looked at her hand and smiled at seeing his class ring on her finger. He wrapped his fingers around hers and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes sparkled when she looked in his eyes.

All too soon dinner was over and Jeff paid the bill and walked all of the teens and Gordon and Alan to the SUVs. When they got back to the dorms, the boys walked the girls back to their dorm. Sam walked back with her brothers and Alex to their dorm. Jeff and Scott went to the SUVs to return the rental. Alex walked Sam to her room and as a courtesy her brothers went into Gordon's room so that Alex could give Sam a goodnight kiss. He took her in his arms and looked down at her. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. He let go of her and backed away.

"Goodnight, Sam," he said. As he walked by Gordon's door, he knocked on it.

"Night, guys," he called. Sam's brothers came out into the hall and went to Sam's room.

"Alright, Sam, when did he give you his ring?" demanded John. He had been thinking about giving Catie his but wanted to talk to Sam first.

"He gave it to me this morning when he asked me to be his steady girlfriend," she admitted. "Virgil, I'm proud of you. Jodi is just what I had hoped she would be for you."

"Thanks for making her feel like part of the group," he said shyly.

"Does this mean that you'll be going out on dates with John, Catie, Scott, Brook, Alex, and me on Saturdays?" she asked. They normally only met up for lunch together.

"I'm not sure. I want Jodi to give me her input," he replied. Sam hugged him and told him that she was happy for him.

"Now, as much as I love all of you, I'm really tired and want to sleep uninterrupted until I decide to wake up in the morning," she said as she pushed her brothers out of her room. John planted his feet and refused to move.

"I need to talk to you," he said quietly. Sam nodded and pulled him back and shoved the other three out.

"Goodnight guys," she said and shut the door. She locked it to prevent them from getting back in. She turned around and was surprised to see John pacing the floor. She sat down on her bed and watched him.

"Sam, how would you feel if I asked Catie to wear my class ring?" he asked nervously. "I really like her and I think that she likes me too." He looked at Sam and watched her face.

"John, let me ask you something," she said. "Does Catie make you laugh? Do you have anything in common?"

"Yeah, we have something in common and that would be you," he answered. "We have a good time together and I don't feel uncomfortable around her."

"In that case, I would be happy for you," she responded. "John, I want you to be happy just like all of our brothers. Catie is my best female friend and you are my closest brother and best friend in the world and I think that you two together are a good match. The only things that I'm asking, no begging, don't let me hear about any intimate details of your relationship with her. I've already been there with Scott and ewww." John grinned at her.

"I promise and Sam thanks," he said. He walked to her door and started to open it. "Does this mean we're growing up or apart?" She walked up behind him and turned him to face her.

"We're growing up but we'll never grow apart," she said softly as she gave him a tender hug of reassurance. "Goodnight, John." He opened the door and walked to his room.

"Love you, Sis."

"I know and I love you too."

"Yeah, we love you, Sis," called three voices from Alan's open door.

"Get to bed you little brats," she giggled.

"Who are you calling little? We're about as tall as you are," demanded Gordon. Sam shook her head and closed her door. She shut off her lights and climbed into bed. She sat on it and stared out the window and into the star flecked sky. After a while she slumped over asleep.

The next month was quite and uneventful. Jeff flew to New York for John and Sam's sixteenth birthday.

A loud banging on his door woke him early in the morning. Grumbling something about murdering the idiot waking him up, he stumbled to the door and opened it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNNY!" yelled four voices at once. John looked at his brothers and closed the door in their faces and stumbled back to bed. Scott opened the door and he and the rest followed him in. At a signal, they all jumped on top of him.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" John yelled. He tried to push them off of him to no avail. They had him pinned to his bed.

"SAMANTHA!" he yelled.

"Aww isn't that sweet? Johnny is calling for his protector," said Scott as he and their brothers tickled him and tormented him. They were so absorbed in irritating John that they didn't see Sam sneak in until she grabbed Virgil and Gordon and pulled them off of John.

"Why'd you wake us up for?" she demanded as she stood over them. She didn't see Scott sneaking up behind her and Alan had his hand over John's mouth so that he couldn't warn her.

"Happy birthday, Sis," he said as he grabbed her around the waist. She screamed in surprise and fought against his hold and he let go and she fell on top of Virgil. Her elbows connected with his abdomen. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Virg, are you alright?" she asked as she tried to help him sit up. He groaned as he shifted into a sitting position. He nodded his head as he tried to breathe normally again. Sam turned towards Scott and advanced on him.

"Scott, what was that comment you made to John?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he looked for one of his brothers to back him up. Gordon was still next to Virgil and he was still trying to breathe. Alan was pinned down on John's bed by John.

"It was something like he was calling for his protector," she reminded him. "Where are your protectors now?" She continued to advance on him until he backed up against John's bed and then she shoved him down just as John pulled Alan out of the way. Sam pulled a marker out of her pocket and quickly drew a smiley face on Scott's chest.

"Now that is a piece of art," she giggled. Scott looked down and grinned back at her. Sam began to back up. She backed up right into Virgil and Gordon. They grabbed her arms and held her for Scott. He stood up and walked towards her.

"You know little sister that everyone gets a turn," he said. He grabbed the marker out of her hands and uncapped it. Looking at her, he tried to find the best approach. He dropped the marker and picked her up instead and took her to her room. Their brothers were right behind them.

"Virgil, turn on the cold water for Sam's shower," he ordered. Sam began to kick and scream. Scott easily held her and stood her under the cold water.

"Move, Scott, its freezing," she stammered. "I'm sorry for drawing such a sad looking smiley face on you." She tried to shove past him and get out of the water. Virgil had his hands over the faucet so that she couldn't turn the water off.

"P-p-please, S-s-cott," she was beginning to shiver. Virgil shut the water off and Scott handed her a towel to dry off with. She wrapped the towel around herself and went to her room to get some dry clothes and then went back to the bathroom to change.

Once she came out, all of her brothers were in her room. She walked over to John and gave him a big hug.

"Happy birthday, John." She handed him a small package. He carefully opened it and his eyes widened when he saw it. She had gotten him a watch to replace one that he'd lost. On the back of the watch she had these words inscribed, Happy 16th Birthday Love Samantha.

"Thanks, Sam." He handed her a small package also. She opened it and started to tear up when she realized what it was. He had bought her a ring that had their birthstones surrounded by their brothers' birthstones. The pendant that he chose to accompany it was a heart pendant with their birthstone in the center of it.

"It's beautiful," she cried as she gave up trying to hold the tears back.

"We're giving you your presents later," said Gordon as he waited for Sam to calm down.

"That's fine, Gordon," she said. "John and I have always given our gifts to each other early."

That night Jeff took his family and their boyfriend and girlfriends out for dinner.

Virgil gave John his present first. John pulled the wrapping off of the 8x10 canvas and sat there stunned. Virgil shifted nervously.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Virgil, it's amazing," John answered. "I love it." He turned it so that Sam could see it and then everyone else. True to his word, Virgil had painted Sam in her formal gown with her mother off to the side in her wedding dress.

Virgil painted a picture of Alex, Sam, John, and Catie sitting in the restaurant that they always went to. Sam hugged him and wiped her eyes.

Gordon and Alan had chipped in together and bought both of them a new telescope.

Scott handed each of them a small package. They opened them at the same time and looked back up at him. He had bought each of them their pilot's wings. He had included a card to let them know how proud he was of both of them.

"Scotty, they don't have their license yet," said Alan. John and Sam looked at each other and then to the rest of the table.

"Um, Sam and I earned our wings and license a month ago," admitted John. "We just didn't say anything cus it was Gordon's time to shine."

"You kept it a secret this long?" asked Gordon. "Thanks for being such a great brother and sister." He got up and hugged both of them. He was amazed that they never said a thing about their achievement.

"Excuse me but before we leave, I would like to give my son and daughter their birthday present," said Jeff. He handed each of them a plaque with a picture of them together on the day they were born with the meaning of their names side by side. At the bottom of the plaque was a picture of them sitting side by side on the beach at home as teenagers.

"Daddy, its perfect," cried Sam as she jumped up and ran to give her dad a hug. John came up on the other side and hugged him too.

"Thanks, Dad."

Sam and John gathered their gifts and loaded them into the trucks. Scott and Jeff drove all of them back to the dorm. Alex and Catie gave Sam and John their gifts when they walked with them to the dorm.

"Happy birthday, Samantha," said Alex as he handed her a sealed envelope. "Read it later." He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He let go of her and held her hand instead.

"Catie, um, would you be my steady girlfriend?" asked John.

"I didn't think that you were going to ask me," she said quietly. "Yes, John, I will." John slipped his class ring on her finger and gently kissed her.

She handed him a sheet of paper in a frame. He looked at it and smiled. It was a certificate that stated that she had named a star after him and its location.

"Thank you, Catie, I'll never forget this gift," he said as he smiled at her.

The boys and Sam walked back to their dorms and went to bed. The rest of the semester went by quickly and soon it was time to fly back home for the holidays.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

**A/N: **I'd like to thank those that take the time to review A Special Connection. It gives me a chance to see what is working and what needs improved upon. Also, this chapter is short but I was encouraged to post it like this. The guilty party knows who she is.

Chapter 24

"Dad, can I copilot on the way home?" asked Sam as they were loading their belongings into the plane. Scott and John were standing by the truck and arguing who was flying with their dad. Jeff looked up to where his oldest sons were arguing.

"Yes, Sam, you can because I don't want to listen to that," he answered. Sam glanced over at her brothers and whistled shrilly. They looked up at her.

"Knock it off you two," she called. "Now, get to your seats cus I'm copiloting." John and Scott looked at their sister and dad flabbergasted that they'd missed their chance.

"Now look what you've done," snapped Scott. He was glaring at John. John returned the glare with a frosty one of his own.

"Look what I've done? You're the one that wanted to argue," he shot back. He turned on his heel and marched into the plane and sat down in his seat. He pulled out his walkman and put it on. Soon the sounds of piano music were soothing his anger. He could feel the engines start and the plane beginning to taxi out to the runway. Fifteen minutes later they were airborne and Sam had come over the intercom and told them that they could move about freely in the passenger area.

"If there is a passenger by the name of John Tracy please come to the cockpit," Sam's voice said in a nasally and snobby attitude. Gordon and Alan cracked up at their sister's antics. John got up and made his way to the cockpit. Unable to resist, he smiled smugly down at Scott as he went by.

"Helps to have connections," he said quietly. He had just entered the cockpit when Sam turned to him. She held up a finger for silence. She had just heard a weather alert and wanted to make sure that she didn't miss anything.

"Have a seat," she said as she turned back to her duties as copilot. "You'll be taking over in about an hour. Dad wants you up here so that you can look around and get familiar with what you'll be doing. His jet is way more different than the little prop plane that we were using." After speaking to John she turned to her dad.

"Dad, there was a weather alert issued for the Midwest. It seems that a nice snowstorm is brewing. That's the good news. Now for the bad news, it could become a blizzard especially in…."

"Don't tell me, Kansas," Jeff groaned. Sam smiled apologetically at her dad.

"Sorry, don't kill the messenger," she said as she continued to listen to what was important information. "Um, Dad, you may want to detour to the south. It's a no longer could become a blizzard. It is one and that means no farm this time around." She looked kind of sad at the thought but not seeing her grandma at the holidays would be worse if they got stuck in Kansas.

"John, can you go tell your brothers that we're heading straight for the island?" Jeff asked. John stood up and walked back to where his brothers were reading or just relaxing.

"Dad wanted me to let you know that we're not stopping in Kansas due to a blizzard," he said. His brothers groaned but knew how the weather could be in Kansas. John went back to the cockpit and sat down in the jump seat. He quietly observed his sister and her role as the copilot. Jeff made sure that she understood each thing that he was teaching her about the plane. He was also making mental notes about what their dad was teaching her. Sam looked back at John and then to her dad.

"Dad, do you mind if John takes over?" she asked. Jeff looked back at John and nodded his head. Sam handed him the headset that she'd been wearing so that she could hear weather alerts.

"Have fun," she said as she made her way back to the passenger area. Virgil was sitting by himself and reading an art book. Scott was sleeping and was oblivious to the fact that Gordon and Alan had tied his shoes together. They looked up at Sam innocently as she walked by.

"Not buying it but not saying anything either," she said. Gordon grinned up at her. He knew that she loved seeing Scott get pranks pulled on him. To her it was another way to watch him squirm. She sat down in her seat and looked around. Virgil looked up from his book and turned to face her.

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked. He had an idea but wanted to see if she'd say anything. Sam shook her head and continued to look around. She'd pick up her book and read a minute and put it back down and look out of the window. She repeated the process several times before finally leaning back in her seat to try and take a nap.

"Geez, I have never had this problem before," she muttered as she looked around again. She noticed Virgil watching her again.

"What Virgil?" she demanded as he smirked at her.

"Sam, why don't you sit next to me for a minute?" he offered. She shrugged her shoulders and went to sit next to him. His attention turned back to his book and Sam began to feel sleepy.

"Virg, can I use you as a pillow?" she asked.

"Sure, Sam, that was your problem in your seat. You're used to having John right next to you when we fly home or to school," he replied. Sam leaned her head against his shoulder and was soon asleep. She didn't notice the sudden drop in altitude until she heard the screams of her brothers. She sat upright and looked around trying to figure out what was going on. The oxygen masks had dropped and her brothers had put theirs on.

"EMERGENCY LANDING POSITIONS NOW!" screamed John's voice over the intercom. Sam grabbed her mask and leaned forward just as Virgil had done next to her. She'd seen Gordon, Alan, and Scott all get into position as she did. The plane jerked and unsecured book bags were thrown around the cabin. Suddenly, Sam felt a solid impact with the ground and was thrown to the floor. She had never refastened her seat belt when she'd switched seats. A horrible crashing noise came from the front of the plane and just as sudden as it had happened it was over.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those that review, of course. You're reviews are really important to me. Also, I'd like to thank someone for encouraging me to post chapter 24 as a cliffhanger. I wasn't sure if I should but she encouraged me, so for her I did it.

Now for where we left off….

Chapter 25

The silence was sudden and absolute after the screeching of metal and the various thuds of items being tossed around the interior of the plane.

Scott was the first to recover and momentarily panicked when he tried to stand up and move to Gordon and Alan's side. Looking down at his shoes, he was surprised to see them tied together. He shook his head in response to his baby brothers' prank. He sat back down and untied the knots. A groan made him look up again.

"Alan, are you and Gordon alright?" called Scott as he looked over at them. He felt something drip onto his hand and realized that he had bloody lip from where he had hit his leg.

"We're a bit shaken but nothing else I think," reported Gordon. He wrapped his arm around Alan as he began to shake.

"Virg, are you okay?" Scott asked next.

"I think so. I hit my head on the window and something hit me in the back of my head," he answered. He heard Scott get up and walk over to him.

"Where's Sam?" Virgil looked up at Scott and then the seat next to him. It was empty.

"She was here when we were going down," he said as he jumped up and carefully walked back to the rear of the plane. He saw Sam's blond hair underneath their coats and some book bags. Frantically, he began to move things off of her.

"Sam, can you hear me?" he called. "Scott, she's back here." Sam groaned as she became aware of the silence.

"Wh-wh-what ha-ha-happened?" she asked. She wiped the wetness from the corner of her eye and was surprised to see the blood on her hand.

"We had an emergency landing. I think," he answered. Sam tried to stand up only to fall again. She looked up at Virgil and shook her head.

"Oww! I think it's broken," she cried as she absently wiped her face again and smeared more blood. "JOHN! Virgil, has anyone checked on Dad and John?" She reached up and grabbed the back of a seat and pulled herself up. She used the backs of each seat as an aid to awkwardly make her way to the cockpit. Scott was blocking her way when she got there.

"Sam, you can't go in there," he said quietly. His face had an unhealthy pallor and he was shaking. They could hear the emergency crews trying to get to them. The plane had hit a snow embankment and they were stuck in it.

"Scott, I don't have time to play games with you. Now get the hell out of my way so that I can check on Dad and John."

Scott refused to move and no matter which way Sam tried to get around him, he was there in her way.

"Are they alive, Scott?" she asked as she finally gave up.

"Yeah, Sam but I don't want you in there," he said. "Please go sit with Virgil." Sam nodded and limped back to Virgil. Scott grabbed a medkit and went back to the cockpit. He worked on John first. He carefully unfastened his unconscious form from the seat and laid him on the floor. He'd already applied cervical collars to both John and his dad. He felt for his pulse and was relieved to find one. He noted that John's breathing kept hitching like he couldn't get a full breath in. He lifted John's t-shirt and gasped at the bruising from the seat belt. He lightly touched the bruise and was startled when John flinched.

"S-Sc-Scott, wh-wh-what ha-happened?" he asked. Scott looked back up at him.

"Looks like we crashed," said Scott as he watched his brother. "John, can you tell me where you hurt at?"

"Ch-chest, h-he-head, w-wr-wrist," he answered. Scott looked at John's wrist and realized that it was obviously broken. Scott laid the backboard that was stored in the plane on the floor next to John.

"Johnny, I'm going to need your help. I want you to slide onto the backboard," he said as he maneuvered it closer to John. John slowly slid onto the backboard and lay there while Scott fastened the straps. Just as he finished with John, the rescue workers had gotten to them. They carefully picked John up and began to carry him out of the plane. Sam got a glimpse of John and tried to get to him. She was pushed back down into a seat by a rescue worker who was not aware of her broken leg. Sam cried out in pain.

"She has a broken leg," Virgil informed the rescue worker. "And that teenager that was just taken out of the door is her twin brother." Sam struggled to her feet again just as their dad was brought out on a stretcher. He had a trickled of blood coming from the corner of his eye. What frightened Sam the most was the fact that he wasn't moving. She'd never seen her dad still. Suddenly, a rescuer appeared in front of her.

"Miss, can you hear me?" he asked when she didn't respond. She shifted her gaze towards him.

"Yes, I can hear you," she replied tersely. "I have a broken leg not a hearing problem." She snapped the last bit at the rescuer and immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about my brother and dad," she apologized. The rescuer continued to talk to her while he splinted her leg. They tried to get her on a backboard only to have her refuse.

"I can walk on my own, thank you very much," she stated as she slowly hobbled her way to where other rescuers were helping Virgil. He looked pale and scared; she knew that her face mirrored his.

"Come on, Virg," she said as she held her hand out to him. He looked at the pain on her face and made her sit down.

"Sam, please let them help you," he pleaded. Looking into his worried face she couldn't deny him. She nodded and allowed the rescuers to backboard her without complaint. She drew the line at wearing a cervical collar. Virgil followed her and soon was with Gordon and Alan. Alan had his right arm in a sling. The medics thought that it might be broken. Gordon was sporting a black eye and a couple of broken fingers. They were sitting in the back of an ambulance. John and Jeff had already been rushed to the hospital. Scott was with Sam. He had sustained no injuries other than the busted lip and some bruises. The two remaining ambulances raced away from the accident site and towards the hospital.

Once Scott and Virgil were sitting in a waiting room they realized that their grandmother knew nothing of the accident. Scott pulled out his cell and called the island.

"Grandma, it's me Scott," he said as soon as she answered. "I wanted to make sure you heard from us before seeing it on the news. Our plane crashed and with the exception of me and Virgil everyone else is being seen by doctors."

"Scott, what are the injuries and how bad?" Grandma asked stoically. She was a tough old lady and got the facts before she ever broke down.

"Alan has a broken arm. Gordon has a black eye and some broken fingers. I have a busted lip and some bruising. Virgil has a couple of bumps on his head," he paused before continuing. "Sam has another broken leg. Right side this time. She wasn't fastened in her seat when we crashed and she was thrown and buried underneath some coats and book bags. Some of which are heavy. Dad has a broken arm and a concussion. John is the worst with a concussion, two broken ribs, a broken wrist and a broken ankle." Grandma gasped and got herself under control.

"I'll have Brains fly me to where you are at. Which hospital?" she asked as she began to make a mental list of what she needed.

"Um, Wesley Medical Center in Wichita," he said.

"We'll be there shortly, Scott," she said as she hung up.

A doctor walked into the waiting room and walked over to Virgil and Scott.

"Are you related to the Tracy family?" he asked.

"Yes, we're Jeff Tracy's sons and the brothers of the other four," Scott answered.

"Is there an adult with you? Maybe your mom?" he asked. He hadn't made a connection to who the Tracy's were.

"Our grandmother is flying here as we speak but other than that we have no one else. Please tell us the conditions of our family," Scott asked in a voice tinged in worry.

"Your father is still unconscious due to the blow to the head when the plane crashed. He also has a broken arm. Gordon and Alan are fine with the exception of a black eye, a couple of broken fingers and a broken arm, respectively. John is in surgery and his injuries are the worst. He has a broken right ankle and wrist. He has hairline fractures of his ninth and tenth ribs on his right side and a concussion. We're worried about Sam because she refuses to let us treat her until she knows that John is okay."

"Dr., Sam and John are twins and she will continue to fight you. Let me try and help," Virgil said. The doctor led him to the exam room where Sam sat in a chair and glared at the nurse. Her attention was diverted when Virgil walked in and the nurse took the opportunity to inject her with some morphine. Sam looked at Virgil and tried to stand up.

"Virg, why…did…they do that?" she asked as she reached out to him. "Don't…they…know…we're…sen...si..tive…." She fell back into the chair and caused it to fall sideways with her in it. She fell to the floor and didn't move.

"You son of a bitch!" he said as he knelt down next to his sister. "You don't know her medical background and you just gave her a full dose of morphine. She and John never tolerate full doses well." He looked up at the doctor and the nurse.

"I hope that for your sake that my father is forgiving when I tell him what you've done," he hissed. "You are aware of who he is, aren't you?"

"Yes, he's a patient that crashed his plane into a snow bank," shot back the doctor. He was getting irritated by having to deal with this teenager.

"Have you ever heard of Jefferson Grant Tracy?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, boy, I have. He's a Hero from the state of Kansas," he answered. Virgil smiled at him and waited for him to make the connection. "Shit!"

"You had better hope that Samantha and John don't have any problems with the medicines that you didn't double check on before giving them," Virgil said as he carefully held his sister against him. "Not to tell you how to do your job but since you have medicated her don't you think that you should get her to surgery?"

The doctor and nurse carefully picked Sam off of the floor and laid her on the exam table that doubled as a gurney. The lifted the rails and moved her to the surgery theater. Virgil walked back to where Scott was waiting for more news.

"Everything alright, Virgil?" he asked as he saw him come into the waiting room. Virgil slumped down in a chair next to Scott.

"They gave her a full dose of morphine when her attention was diverted," he said as he closed his eyes. The headache that he had was getting worse now that he was tired and worried about his brothers, sister, and dad. Scott jumped up and paced the room.

"Why? Didn't you tell them?" he demanded.

"Yes, Scott, I told them after they had already done it. I was their diversion," he retorted angrily. Their conversation stopped when a nurse walked in.

"Gordon and Alan are asking for members of their family," she said. Scott and Virgil followed her to their baby brothers' room. They were sharing courtesy of Virgil's conversation with the doctor. John and Sam would also share a room. Jeff would be in the middle of the three rooms. Scott and Virgil walked into the room and all but ran to check on their baby brothers.

"Are you guys alright?" all four of them asked at the same time. It proved to be a stress reliever and they all smiled at each other. Alan held out a marker

"Gordon's already signed it. Now I need you guys to do it too," Alan said. Scott and Virgil signed their names on the cast and wrote a note for him. They all relaxed and watched television. Gordon and Alan stayed in the beds and Scott and Virgil settled back into a couple of chairs. Gordon looked over at Scott and sighed.

"Where's Dad, John, and Sam?" asked Gordon. He had tried to find out from the nurse and doctor but no one would tell him.

"Dad's asleep in the next room with a broken arm. Sam is in surgery getting her broken leg set," he answered. "John just got out of surgery. He had a broken ankle, wrist, and two ribs. Not to mention a concussion. He'll be sharing a room with Sam. They both will be up in a bit."

"When can we see them?" Alan asked. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Jeff.

"Dad!" cried his boys. Virgil and Scott hugged him and helped him to a chair. Jeff offered no complaints as he sat down.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked from one to the other.

"We're fine, Dad. Alan has a broken arm and Gordon has a couple of broken fingers," answered Scott. Jeff realized that John and Sam weren't in the room.

"Where are John and Samantha?" he demanded as he felt something akin to panic creep through his body. Scott and Virgil looked at one another. Jeff noticed the look and cleared his throat. "Boys?"

"Sam is in surgery and John is in recovery," answered Virgil. He was saved from answering any more questions as the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Tracy, how are you feeling?" he asked nervously as he eyed Virgil.

"How are my son and daughter?" shot back Jeff as he stood up.

"They are both asleep and in the room two doors down from here per your son's request," he answered. "Samantha's leg has been broken in two spots. One is a clean break in her right femur and the other is a compound fracture of her right tibia. We were successful in resetting both breaks. John has a broken right ankle, right wrist, hairline fractures of his ninth and tenth ribs on the right side, and a concussion. They both came through surgery okay. The only worries we have now is that neither of them are waking up." Jeff glared at the doctor.

"You didn't give them full doses of anesthesia or pain medications, did you?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir, we did," the doctor responded. "Is there something that we should have been aware of?"

"You ass! You didn't ask us if they had allergies to medicines or sensitivities," snarled Virgil. "I told you that they were both sensitive to pain medications after you had Sam injected with morphine." Jeff glanced over at Virgil and gave him a look ordering him to be quiet.

"I appreciate the care that you have given my son and daughter, Dr." he began. The doctor visibly relaxed and was lulled into a false sense of security.

"However, if something happens to my twins because you failed to ask questions of the medical history when their older brother was available, I will make sure that you suffer ten times worse than John and Sam as they come out of the anesthetic." The doctor turned red and hurriedly excused himself. They quickly went to the room and found that both Sam and John were in the room. There were assorted monitors and IV poles surrounding the two beds. The side rails of both beds were up to ensure that neither of them would fall out of bed.

Jeff watched as his son and daughter were tended to by the two nurses that stayed behind. They looked over at Jeff and the rest of the brothers.

"May we help you?" asked the one nearest John.

"I'm their father and these are their brothers. How are they doing?" responded Jeff as he approached the two beds. The stillness from the two normally active teens was beginning to worry him.

"They are both doing fine. John is showing some signs of waking up. Sam has only just come out of surgery. She'll be asleep a bit longer," she responded just as Sam and John both stirred in their beds. Unable to restrain himself, Jeff reached out and touched one and then the other. He was beginning to get irritated at the limited use of just one arm.

"John, Sam, its okay. We're all here and waiting on you to wake up," he said quietly. Both of them turned to face their dad, though neither woke up.

Several hours later and Grandma had joined the rest of her family. She was sitting in the room Gordon and Alan shared. It was late in the night and they had fallen asleep. Jeff was sitting with Scott and Virgil in Sam and John's room. Neither of them had woken up yet. Jeff, Scott, and Virgil were curled up in chairs around the two beds trying to sleep. Virgil had just shifted position and woke momentarily. He glanced at John's bed and noticed his movements. He quickly stood up and went to his bedside. John's eyes were still closed but he was trying to pull the nasal cannula away from his face. Virgil gripped his brother's hands and moved them away.

"Leave it in there," Virgil whispered quietly. "John, can you hear me?" John turned his head to the sound of Virgil's voice and tried to open his eyes. He moved his hand with the IV in it trying to find Virgil's hand.

"I'm right here," he said as he held John's hand in his. John tried to open his eyes again and managed to peek them open just enough to see Virgil looking down at him. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out and he shook his head in frustration. He felt horrible and there was something nagging at him. Something had happened but he couldn't remember what. He started to drift back to sleep when he realized who he was missing. He sat upright and gasped in pain as the movement put pressure on his broken ribs.

"SAM!" he croaked out as he looked around the room. He suddenly saw the bed next to his just as Jeff and Scott joined Virgil at his bedside. They eased him back down to a more comfortable position.

"Calm down John. She's alright. Just a couple of broken bones in her right leg," said Jeff as he tried to soothe his son. John fought against them and had almost gotten free when he heard Sam's voice.

"Lay down, John. I'm fine just a busted up leg," she said quietly. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Just some broken bones and two concussions," said Jeff as he looked over at her.

"And the need for a new plane," she said as she drifted back to sleep.

When John woke next he was surprised to see his grandma. She was sitting between him and Sam. He tried to remember everything that had happened and why he hurt so badly.

"Grandma, I'm thirsty," he whispered as he watched her. She quickly stood up and got his water pitcher. She raised his bed up a bit so that he was in a more upright position and held the straw steady as he took a sip of water. With an IV in one hand and a cast on the other, he was pretty much dependant on someone to help him. He looked around and saw that Scott was asleep in a chair.

"Grandma, can you wake Scott up?" he asked shyly. He needed to use the rest room and well there are just some things that he didn't want his grandma to see.

"Why on earth would I do that?" she asked. She watched his face turn beet red. She realized that he was sixteen and was passed the age of being comfortable with her help. She walked over to Scott and gently shook him on the shoulder. He looked up at her and then at the twins.

"What's wrong, Grandma?" he asked as he stood up and stretched his tall frame.

"John needs some help getting to the bathroom. Hurry up before he has an accident," she ordered. Scott went to John's bedside and lowered the rail on the side of his IV. He flipped the blankets back and helped to swing John's legs over the side of the bed. John sat still for a moment trying to breathe through the dizziness and pain his movements had caused. He nodded to Scott when he was ready to stand up. Scott supported most of John's weight and got him to the bathroom.

"Are you going to be able to manage everything alright in there?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I've never been hurt like this before but stay by the door in case I fall or something," he answered. Scott walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later, John called out.

Scott and John made the long slow walk back to John's bed. By the time that John was able to sit down he was hurting and tired. Grandma tucked him back into bed and moved the IV tubes so that they didn't get tangled around him. John smiled at her and drifted back to sleep. Sam still hadn't woken up except for the little bit during the night.

Jeff, Virgil, and Gordon were sitting at a small table in John and Sam's room when they heard one of the twins retching. They looked over at where Sam and John were sleeping. Sam had twisted onto her side and was getting sick all over her bedding, herself, and the floor. Jeff rushed to her side and rubbed her back until she was done. Virgil had gone to John's bed and pushed the nurse's call button. The door opened and a nurse came in.

"Yes?" she asked. She heard the raspy breathing and walked over to Sam's bedside. "Not a delightful way to wake up is it?" She grabbed some towels out of a cabinet and covered the mess on the floor. She grabbed a few washcloths and got them wet with warm water and gently cleaned Sam's face and neck.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to need to close the curtains around Samantha's bed so that I can change her bedclothes and her gown," she said as she guided the Tracy's away from Sam's bed. She quickly closed the curtains and got some clean linen. She carefully rolled Sam one way and stripped the bed and remade it with the clean linens. While Sam was rolled that way, the nurse removed the soiled gown and wiped her down with a warm cloth. A clean gown was put on but Sam wasn't aware as she had fallen back asleep.

When Sam awoke next, her grandma was talking to her. She looked up at her and grinned.

"Hi, Grandma," she whispered as she tried to sit up. Her right leg felt really heavy and difficult to move. She looked down and noticed the bulky outline of a cast beneath the blanket.

"Not again," she said.

"Sam, you need to eat something," ordered her grandma. Sam looked back up at her and shook her head. She was still feeling a bit nauseous. She pushed the call button for the nurse. When she came in, she looked at Sam expectantly.

"Um, I need to use the restroom," said Sam embarrassed. The nurse hurriedly tried to get Sam up and to the bathroom. "Can you slow down a little? I haven't been out of bed yet and I'm kind of dizzy." The nurse tapped her foot in an agitated manner as Sam tried to keep herself covered and sit up. She looked at the nurse and saw her glaring around the room. Not offering to help anymore.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!" Sam screamed as her anger took over. "DO NOT COME BACK IN HERE OR NEAR ME!" Her scream had startled her grandma and had woken John up. He looked at Sam and was surprised at her outburst. Jeff and Scott had come running from Gordon and Alan's room.

"What's all the screaming for, Sam?" asked Jeff as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Sam demanded. "Grandma, please help me to the bathroom since that nurse is too stupid to take care of her patient properly."

"Samantha Michelle Tracy, you apologize right now for your rude behavior," demanded her grandma and dad at the same time. Sam glared at them and leaned back in her bed. She folded her arms across her chest and refused to speak. Her dad walked up to her bedside and made her look at him.

"I want you to apologize now," he said quietly. "You woke your brother up not to mention that you could be heard screaming down the hallway." Sam continued to glare at him and shook her head.

"Make her leave now," Sam demanded as she shifted awkwardly in her bed. She was so uncomfortable and needed to use the bathroom. She raised the upper part of her bed so that it was in a mostly upright position and then she lowered the main part so that it was low enough that she should be able to touch the floor. Making sure that her IV tubes were out of the way, she shifted enough to move her broken leg so that it was touching the floor. She grabbed the crutches that were next to the bed. Realizing that she couldn't push the IV pole and use the crutches, she looked at the nurse and pulled out the IV. She carefully stood up with the help of the crutches and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Her family was stunned at her determination. John recovered first and looked at the nurse.

"I suggest you get out of here before she comes out of the bathroom," he warned her. "Dad, I'm not sure what she did but it had to be bad for Sam to get that mad." He raised his bed so that he was in a more upright position.

"What happened to make her react like that?" Scott asked. The nurse just glared at all of them. Scott noticed it. "What is your problem?"

"You rich people are all alike. Lazy and spoiled," she snapped. Grandma's head turned towards her and she let loose.

"My grandchildren are not lazy. You tried to rush Samantha out of that bed and when she asked you to slow down you got an attitude. No wonder she tore into you. She has been given IV fluids and what goes in must come out. How would you like being dependant on someone to help you to the bathroom?" Grandma walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Sam, are you alright?" she called. She waited a few minutes and didn't get a response. She slowly opened the door and let out a cry of shock. Jeff and Scott ran to the bathroom and looked in. Sam was lying on the floor unconscious. Her crutches were lying next to her.

"What's wrong with Sam?" called John from his bed.

"JOHN, hit the emergency button," ordered Jeff. "You get the hell out of here." He glared at the nurse. A couple of nurses ran in to assess the situation. One ran back out and got a stretcher. They loaded her on the stretcher and took her back to her bed. They carefully transferred her to her own bed. Sam groaned as she slowly came around.

"My head hurts," she whispered as she groaned again. "Daddy, where are you?" She opened her eyes and saw him talking to a nurse. She felt a cold cloth on her face and looked up into the worried eyes of her big brother.

"Are you okay, Sam?" he asked softly. "What happened?"

"I was getting ready to come out when I got dizzy," she whispered back. "The next thing I know, I'm back in bed." She looked over at John.

"I'm alright, John," she said as she read the worried expression on his face. "Scott, can you find me a wheelchair?" Scott stared down at her and shook his head.

"Don't you think that you should stay in bed?" he asked.

"It's for John. If he can come over here," she mumbled as she started to doze off again. She felt a slight touch on her hand and woke up.

"Johnny," she said happily. He had gotten the okay to sit in a wheelchair by his sister. She shifted closer to him and hugged him awkwardly.

"I want to go home, John," she admitted as she looked around.

"So do I, Sam," he replied as he held her hand. They both looked up when they heard the door open. Jeff, Grandma, and Scott walked in followed by the rest of their brothers. Jeff walked straight to Sam's bed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Yes, Sir." She shifted nervously in her bed as he continued to stare down at her.

"Can you manage your crutches alright?"

"Yes, Sir."

"John, can you get around with some help from your brothers and myself?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, we're going home. I think that the two of you would be better off at home," he stated. "I have your discharge paperwork here and Brains is flying us home. He has already gotten our belongings off of Tracy Two and securely stowed on Tracy One." Sam grinned up at her dad and brother.

"Thanks, Dad," she said. Jeff and Grandma helped her to the bathroom and Grandma helped her get dressed. When she was ready to go she nodded to her grandma.

"Let's go," she said. She carefully hobbled her way out to the room with the help of her crutches. She was having a harder time of it because the cast was larger and heavier than the last one. She shook her head and looked at her dad.

"I can't do it, Dad," she said sadly. "I'm just too tired and the cast is to heavy." She didn't see Virgil push a wheelchair up to her.

"Have a seat, Sis," he said as he helped her to sit down. Gordon carried her crutches and they left the hospital. Virgil pushed Sam and Scott pushed John. Both of them had a slightly difficult time getting into the limo and the plane. Neither of them could navigate the steps easily. Jeff and Brains agreed to have them stay in the infirmary for a few days. Sam and John fell asleep leaning against each other. By the time the plane landed on Tracy Island, all of the Tracy children were asleep.

"Wake up everyone," called a voice. "We're home." All six of the children woke up and carefully stood up and made their way to the steps. Brains and Jeff helped Sam and John to a couple of wheelchairs to use to get around for a few days. Again, Virgil pushed Sam and Scott pushed John. They were taken directly to the infirmary despite their complaints and put to bed. Moments later they were both asleep.

Christmas was a bit more subdued and the end of vacation was upon them. Sam was a bit better with the crutches and John was moving around a bit more also despite the broken ankle. Before they headed back to school, Sam gave Jeff a special gift that was from each of his children even though she had put them together.

"Dad, these are for you," she said as her brothers surrounded her. "Each one represents one of us and the seventh one is of all of us together." Jeff looked through the top scrapbook that was blue and had Scott name embossed on the cover. There were pictures that took him from newborn to his senior year. Sam and John had matching black books and again started at newborn through to their sophomore year. He began to get a bit misty eyed and put the rest away until he could look at them in private.

"Thank you, those really mean a lot to me," he said as he hugged them all at once.

The next day, Brains and Jeff flew them all back to New York. They landed at the airport close to the school and had a couple of cabs take them back to school.

"Bye, Dad, see you in a few months," they all called as the cabs pulled out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

**A/N**: Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Please do not copy, print, or hyperlink this fiction without my express written or verbal consent. I may be reached at my email of record. Any and all original characters are mine and may not be used without my written consent.

Chapter 26

They watched their dad climb back into the cab and drive off. Scott had told him that he, Virgil and Gordon could get their bags up to their rooms. John's right wrist was still in a cast and his right ankle was in a walking cast. He was still somewhat slow getting around because of those injuries and the two broken ribs that he had suffered as a result of their dad's plane crashing the day they'd left school to go back to the island.

"John, are you ready?" asked Sam as she took a few slow and awkward steps towards the dorm. The crutches that she had to use helped her maintain her balance but she still moved slowly due to the heavy and bulky cast that covered her entire right leg.

"Coming, Sam," he answered as he picked up his and Sam's carryon bags. Scott had already taken their book bags to their rooms. They had gotten up to the door of the dorm when John heard his name. He looked around and saw Catie running up to them. Sam continued through the open doors and into the dorm. John waited for his girlfriend.

"What happened?" she asked as glanced at the casts and the way he kept his right arm tight against his ribs.

"The day we flew home we crashed in Kansas," he answered. "The wings iced over and we had to initiate emergency landing procedures and we crashed into a snow bank. We spent four days in the hospital and then went home."

"Is Sam upset with me?" Catie asked. Her best friend didn't even say hi.

"Nah, she's just tired and that cast is heavy and awkward for her to move around in," he answered. They walked into the dorm together and found Sam leaning against one of the chairs. Virgil and Alan were next to her.

"Hi, Catie," she called. "Let's get upstairs before my body says enough with the crutches." They all got onto the elevator and went up to the third floor. Scott was waiting with Gordon when they got off the elevator.

"What took you so long?" asked Scott as he looked at his siblings. Sam smirked at him as she approached him slowly.

"Gee, Scott, what could possibly slow us down?" she asked sarcastically. The short walk to the dorm and up to their floor had tired her a bit. She hated the big cast and the crutches but knew that due to the two breaks she would have to wear it for sometime. Then she realized something as she made her way to her bed.

"Crap!" she exclaimed as she sat down awkwardly on the edge of her bed. Scott looked over at her and was surprised to see the tears of frustration pooling in her eyes. He knew that her leg gave her problems and she had nightmares, as they all did, of the plane crash.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to her. She looked up at her big brother and shook her head. She turned her head and looked over at her bookshelf that was lined with her cross-country trophies and ribbons. He followed her gaze and figured out what was wrong.

"Sam, you can rejoin the team next year," he said gently. Again, she shook her head.

"This is your last year on the team, Scott. I won't be able to run with you again as your teammate," she sighed. "Cross-country was the one thing that you and I shared. It gave us time to be together doing something that we enjoyed. Next year, I'll be on the team alone for the first time since you encouraged me to try out in junior high school." Unable to stop them, her tears coursed their way down her face. She tried to wipe them away only to have them replaced by new ones.

"Its okay, Sis," he replied quietly. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled when she snuggled up next to him. Within minutes he felt her relax and knew that she'd fallen asleep. He was worried about her and John. Both had broken bones to contend with but they had also withdrawn from the family. It was as if they felt guilty about something. He was still sitting there pondering his thoughts when he heard a sharp intake of breath at the door. Quickly shifting his gaze, he saw Alex standing there.

"Hi, Alex, come on in."

Alex walked towards Sam and Scott. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"What happened to Samantha?" he asked as he stared at the bulkiness of the cast beneath her sweatpants and the crutches leaning next to her. The only pants that she could wear while she had the cast on were sweatpants. Her dad had bought her eight new sweat suits that she could wear until it was removed. The Headmaster knew that she would not be able to wear the required school uniforms.

"We were in a plane crash the day we left school," answered Virgil as he walked into Sam's room. He went over to her bed and helped Scott lay her down. She grimaced when her broken leg was shifted. Her brothers waited to see if she was going to wake up. They knew that she and John still relied on pain medications and Scott was responsible for making sure that they only took a half dose. Scott looked at his watch and figured that the medicine that she'd taken in the cab on the way from the airport had kicked in.

"She'll be asleep for a little while," he informed the small group in the room. He looked around and was surprised that John wasn't with Sam. He looked in Virgil's direction.

"He and Catie are in his room," he replied to the unspoken question.

_Meanwhile in John's room:_

"How come you didn't call me and let me know that you had been hurt?"

"Catie, the first two days I couldn't think about anything. I was really out of it due to a big screw up from the medical staff and worried about Sam. The doctors had given us full doses of pain medicines and neither of us tolerated them well. Dad made them discharge us on the fourth day after the nurse in charge of Sam made her mad which resulted in Grandma helping her to the bathroom only to have Sam get dizzy and pass out. Grandma checked on her and found her lying on the floor with her crutches next to her. We spent the rest of our vacation in the infirmary because Sam can't manage stairs and our rooms are on the second floor. I'm sorry for not calling you." He lowered his head and looked at the floor. Catie took his hand in hers and he looked at her.

"Just don't do it again," she teased. John wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her to him.

"I won't," he said as he gently kissed her on the lips. Before long he wanted to do more and Catie would have been willing. A sudden knock on the door got their attention. Without waiting for an invitation to enter, Scott walked in and smirked at his brother's flushed face.

"Not interrupting anything was I?" he asked as he saw Catie straighten her blouse. John glared at him and was just about to tell him to get out.

"Yes, you were. Now can you please get out?"

Scott looked at his brother and smirked again. "Looks like I interrupted at just the right time." He thought to himself. "He is really worked up and I doubt Dad's 'talk' has been remembered." Scott pulled out his wallet and pulled a small package out and tossed it to John. Without another word he left the room and closed the door behind him.

John looked down at what his brother had tossed him and turned even redder. Catie looked at him questioningly. He held it up and she began to giggle.

"I guess it was obvious," she said as she looked at him.

"Well, he effectively killed the mood for me," John admitted as he carefully stood up. "It is kind of hard to want to do something when your big brother is in the next room quite aware of what you're doing." He shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"That's alright, John, it just wasn't our time yet," said Catie. "Maybe his interruption was a good thing." She stood up and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll see you later," she said. "I'm going to say bye to Sam and go unpack my stuff." She walked out of his room and gently closed the door. John sat back on his bed and groaned in frustration.

"If only I had locked the door," he thought to himself. "I'm going to kill Scott. None of us have interrupted him and Brook when they are in his room." He stood back up and went to check on Sam. He was surprised to find her door closed but unlocked. He peeked in her room and saw that she was asleep on her bed. He remembered that she had taken a pain killer for her leg. Not only did she have to deal with the broken bones but she also had stitches where the bone had broken through the skin and the doctors had to cut more to get in and repair the damage. She had already been complaining of the itching from around the stitches.

He looked up at her when he heard her mumbling in her sleep.

"It's my fault that we crashed…If I had heard the weather alert earlier," she mumbled. "Virgil, has anyone checked on Dad and John? Move Scott, I want to see John. I have to make sure that he's alright." John limped over to her bedside and tried to shake her awake. Just as he leaned over her, she flailed out her right arm as if she were pushing someone away from her. Unfortunately, her arm connected with John's broken ribs and he gasped in shock and pain. Gordon had just come into check on Sam when he saw what happened.

"John, are you alright?" he asked as he hurried to his side. John shook his head no and stumbled to Sam's desk chair and sat down. "Do you need me to get Scott for your pain medicine?"

"Please," he groaned as he held his good wrist against his ribs. Gordon ran out of Sam's room and down to Scott's.

"Scott, John needs his pain medicines. He's in Sam's room," called Gordon through Scott's closed door. He could hear a mumbled curse word and then Scott opened the door.

"Why does he need it now?" he asked.

"Only cus Sam hit him in the ribs," Gordon shot back. "I mean, she hit him in her sleep. She's having a bad dream and he tried to wake her up and her right arm caught him in the ribs." Scott grabbed John's pain medicine bottle and headed for Sam's room. When he got to Sam's room he was shocked to see John trying to wake Sam up. She in turn was fighting him in her sleep.

"Sam, wake up!" he called. He kept trying to shake her arm but every time he got near her she'd hit him.

"'S my fault…shouldn't have switched…gotta see John…move Scott…is he alive…" She suddenly jerked her broken leg and grimaced as her nightmare continued.

"SAMMIE, you need to wake up," said Scott as he joined John at Sam's bedside. Sam's eyes suddenly opened and she looked at her brothers though they could tell that she was still locked in her nightmare.

"I don't want any pain meds. I'm sensitive to them and can't handle the full dose. John is the same way. Don't give him a full dose please," she continued in her dream. Scott and John looked at each other. The doctors had said that they weren't aware of the twins' sensitivity to medications but Virgil had told them and evidently so had Samantha.

"Dad's going to be angry," Scott said. They tried to wake Sam up again. Virgil and Alan had joined them by this time.

"Virg…why did…they give me a full dose? I told them…we're sensitive…"

"Sammie, you're at school and need to wake up," said Virgil as he brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes suddenly lost that glazed over look and she gasped at the sight of all of her brothers around her.

"Why are all of you here?" she asked embarrassed. She remembered every bit of her nightmare and was afraid of what they heard. She looked at John and noticed how pale he was and that he was holding his left arm tight against his ribcage.

"Johnny, I hit you didn't I?" she asked. She struggled to sit up and silently cursed the heavy cast. John didn't answer her question and she noticed the lull in conversation. She looked up at them again and saw John's medicine bottle in Scott's hand.

"I'm sorry John. I didn't mean to hit you," she mumbled as she gave up on sitting up and pulled her blanket up over her head to block out her view of her brothers. It was her fault that they had crashed and didn't see how they could forgive her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Scott asked as he struggled to pull the blanket off of her face.

"Go away, Scotty," she said as she struggled against him. Finally, he jerked the blanket off of her.

"Not happening, Sis. Not until you tell us what's wrong," he shot back. "How can you think that the plane crash was your fault? You couldn't stop the ice from forming on the wings." Sam tried to roll on her left side but was unable to because of the cast. Her emotions had finally hit the breaking point and she exploded.

"If I would have heard the weather alert earlier then I could have warned Dad sooner. We would have been able to miss the damn storm. If I hadn't switched places with John then he wouldn't have gotten hurt as bad cus he would have been in his seat and fastened in. Please just leave me the hell alone. I screwed up and I am responsible for my dad and brothers getting hurt." She closed her eyes and turned her head towards the wall. Her brothers all stood around her bed in shocked disbelief. Virgil recovered from his shock first and reached out to Sam.

"Sam, that's not true. It was an accident and you know it. You couldn't prevent the ice buildup and besides that Dad is an experienced pilot. He heard the weather alert and even he didn't expect to have an ice problem," he said. "Please look at us. We're here for you Sam." She flinched away from his touch and shuddered in self-recrimination.

"Go away, please," she whispered. "I just want to be left alone." She felt someone crawl up next to her and felt his arms pull her close to him. Her resolve crumbled and she started to cry.

"It's alright, Sammie," whispered John softly. He held her close and was relieved when she turned to face him and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Johnny," she cried. "I thought you were Scott blocking me from helping you and Dad. I want to go home. I don't want to be here right now. I'm tired and every time I close my eyes I have a bad dream about the crash." Her brothers were astonished at her confession. Sam never backed down from anything. She was worse off than they thought if she wanted to go home. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Scott.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Scott, why are you answering your sister's phone?" asked his dad. Scott left the room and went out to the hallway.

"Dad, Sam's not doing too well right now. I've had the feeling that she and John were hiding something from the family and it turns out that I was right. Sam blames herself for the plane crash and everyone's injuries. She just woke up from a nightmare in which we heard her say that the crash was her fault and that she told the doctors and nurse that she and John were sensitive to pain medicines. She also hit John in the ribs while she was asleep."

"Do you think that I should come back?" asked Jeff. He had been worried about all of his children but like Scott he had noticed the withdrawal of the twins.

"Sam wants to come home. She doesn't want to be here this semester," admitted Scott. "I've never known Sam to back down from any kind of challenge Dad. I'm really worried about her."

"I'm coming back. I should be there tomorrow," he said. "Keep an eye on her for me until then."

"You know that I will, Dad, but you're going to have another nut to crack. He goes by the name of John. He's just as bad off," Scott acknowledged. His dad groaned at the prospect of having to deal with both of his headstrong yet quiet twins.

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye, Dad." Scott hung up and went back to Sam's room. She and John were still on the bed and by the looks of it both had fallen asleep. Virgil was sitting in the chair by the desk. Gordon and Alan were sitting just below the window. They looked up at Scott when he walked back into the room. He motioned for them to follow him out into the hall.

"Has John said anything to any of you about the crash?" he asked as he quietly closed Sam's bedroom door.

"He hasn't said anything out loud but one day while he and Sam were still in the infirmary he had a dream," said Virgil. "He blames himself for the crash as much as Sam does. Evidently Dad was already unconscious when the plane struck the snow bank. John called out in his sleep that he was going to hit it and couldn't stop in time. He said something about if only he hadn't tormented Scott on his way to the cockpit." Virgil looked confused but it suddenly clicked for Scott.

"Shit, I know what he was talking about. He made a comment about how it helped to have connections," he said. "It was right after Sam had called him to the cockpit. I can't believe that both of them are beating themselves up over this. Dad is coming back tomorrow." Gordon and Alan looked shocked at this bit of news. A loud thump from Sam's room caused all of them to run back in. Sam was sitting at the foot of the bed and John was still asleep. Her crutches had fallen and she couldn't reach them.

"Damnit, this is just friggin' great," she muttered. She stared down at the crutches and tried to push herself up into a standing position. She finally managed to stand and used the wall for support to get to her bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked. She looked up and realized that they had been watching her.

"Um, I have to use the bathroom," she answered as she hurriedly stuck her hand in her pocket but she couldn't hide the noise. Scott walked up to her and reached into her pocket and pulled out John's pain medicines.

"What are you doing with these?" he asked. "You're not due for anything for another two hours." Sam turned bright red. She shifted her gaze to the floor and refused to meet his eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit roughly.

"Well?" asked Scott as he glared at her.

"Well what?" she shot back angrily.

"What the hell is this?"

Eyes downcast she responded quietly. "I wanted to stop the dreams."

"Aw, Sam," Scott said sadly. Gordon and Alan looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They had never seen any of their siblings so lost looking not even after their mother had died.

"That's real good, Sam, try to numb yourself with an addiction," said Virgil angrily. "Screw this, I'm out of here." He stormed out of her room with his brothers staring after him. Sam flinched backwards at his parting remark and lost the precarious balance that she had. She was close to her bed but not close enough to land on it. As she fell back, she hit her back and her head on the footboard of the bed and cried out. She lay there for a moment stunned. Then the pain set in from where she hit her head and back. She rolled on her side and cried. More from what Virgil had said than her actual wounds. A sharp intake of breath startled her and she glanced up at Scott.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's get you up off of the floor," he said tersely. Sam looked up at him again. Something wasn't right but she couldn't think of what could be wrong. Sam sat up and Scott got behind her and helped her to her feet.

"Sam, what happened to your head?" asked John suddenly. He jumped up and went to Sam's side.

"Nothing is wrong with my head," she answered. She moved her hand to the back of her head and felt something warm. When she brought her hand back to where she could see it she gasped.

"I can't do this, Scotty. I want to go home. I…I just want to go home," she stammered. "Call Dad and tell him please. I just want to go home." She somehow got to her bed and sat down. She rocked back and forth muttering that she wanted to go home. Scott quietly told Gordon and Alan to go get the school nurse. John sat next to Sam and held a clean cloth to the back of her head. She wasn't even aware of anything around her. She had locked herself in her mind.

"Sam, please answer me," said John's voice. It sounded like he was in a tunnel and Sam looked around. She glanced at him but continued with her rocking motion and muttering. She saw the nurse come in and say something but didn't respond until she saw the hypodermic needle moving towards her arm.

"NO! I can't handle any medicines. I…don't need it…please…NO," she screamed. The nurse tried to give her the injection again only to have Sam knock it away. "I SAID NO! Johnny, don't let her give it to me." Sam struggled to stand up. While she was trying to stand up the nurse quickly gave her the sedative.

Sam looked around the room at her brothers. Gordon and Alan were huddled together and shaking. She reached out to them.

"Come here, Gordy and Ally," she slurred as the sedative started to work. She tried to make herself walk to them and stumbled. She fell into Scott's arms and he carefully moved her back to her bed and laid her on it.

"Scott, why?" she mumbled as she gave into the sedative. John left the room as quickly as he could and went to his own. He sat down on his bed and stared at the wall. He knew that his sister was just on the other side of that wall and was locked in her own private hell. He was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't aware of the nurse and Scott walking towards him. It wasn't until he felt the prick of the needle did he realize that he had been sedated just as Sam had been. He struggled against the nurse and managed to knock the needle away before she had gotten all of the sedative in.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!" he shouted. "SCOTT, MAKE HER STOP! PLEASE MAKE HER STOP!" He pushed her away and went after his brother.

"YOU ASSHOLE, WHY ARE YOU LETTING HER DO THIS TO ME AND SAM," he screamed. He raised his left fist as if to punch him when he felt the sting of another needle in his right arm. He dropped his left arm and fell to his knees. He looked up at Scott and then fell forward. Scott bent down and picked his brother up and carried him back to Sam's room. He wanted both of them to be in the same room so that he could keep an eye on them. He gently laid him next to Sam and covered both of them up.

"Please forgive me," he whispered as he stared down at his sleeping brother and sister. Gordon and Alan came up next to him and leaned against him.

"You did what you had to and they know it," said Gordon as they all looked down at John and Sam. Even in their sedated state, they had moved close together. Their faces were turned towards each other much like they had slept as newborns and toddlers. Virgil looked in Sam's room as he walked past. He was alarmed to see the nurse leaning over Sam's bed.

"What happened to Sam?" he demanded as he walked to her bed. Scott turned towards him and glared.

"What difference does it make to you? If you wouldn't have made your stupid remark then Sam wouldn't have had to be sedated," he snapped. "I had to have the nurse sedate both of them." He pushed past Virgil and went to his room and called his dad.

"Dad, you need to come back as soon as possible," he said when his dad answered.

"What's wrong, Scott? What happened?"

"I caught Sam trying to sneak into her bathroom with John's pain medicines. Virgil tore into her and she fell back and hit her head and back on the footboard of her bed. She sat on her bed and began to rock back and forth all the while muttering how she wanted to go home. I had the nurse sedate her and John. He isn't doing any better. Dad, I really think that they should come home."

"They are that bad?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're scaring Gordon and Alan with their behavior."

"I was going to stop in NYC and drive up tomorrow but I'll just fly straight to the airport and I should be there in about a half hour."

"Okay, Dad, we're all in Sam's room."

Scott leaned against the wall and sighed deeply. He felt someone staring at him and looked over to see Virgil.

"What do you need Virgil?"

"I'm sorry Scott. I've just never seen Sam act like that and it is scaring me," he said quietly. "Why did they have to be sedated and where did all of that blood come from in Sam's room?"

"The blood is from the back of Sam's head. After you tore into her she fell and hit the footboard of her bed. She had to be sedated because she began to rock back and forth and begged to go home. Her actions upset John and I had the nurse sedate him also. Dad will be here in about a half hour."

"God, Scott, I screwed up. If I would have noticed that she didn't have her seatbelt on before we crashed she wouldn't have gotten hurt as bad," he said as he looked around the room. "It's my fault that those doctors over medicated her. I should have told him on the way to the exam room. The look on her face as she reached out for me to help her and all I could do was stand there and watch her fall to the floor." Scott reached out and pulled Virgil close to him.

"It isn't your fault, Virgil. You didn't know that the doctors would give them medications without checking into their medical history. Let's get back to Sam's room so that we can keep an eye on them."

"Do you think Sam will ever forgive me?" he asked as they walked into Sam's room.

"Without a doubt, Virgil, she loves you and knows that you are worried."

Gordon and Alan were sitting on the floor next to Sam's bed. Neither Sam nor John had moved in their sedated sleep. The nurse had gone back to the office after telling Gordon to come and get her if the twins needed her. They all watched their brother and sister sleep and wondered how it had gotten so bad for them so quickly. They didn't even notice their dad in the doorway until he gasped at the sight of John and Sam asleep on her bed. Even in their sleep, he could see the pain and guilt etched into their young faces.

"How are they doing, Scott?" he asked as he walked over to them. Brains was right behind him. Jeff still had a cast on his arm and Brains had been doing the flying of the plane.

"Neither of them have moved except to be closer to the other," he reported. "Are you going to take them home?" Jeff looked at Brains who was checking both Sam and John. Brains looked up after checking the back of Sam's head.

"I th-th-think that th-th-they should go ba-ba-back to Tr-Tracy Island," he answered to Jeff's silent question.

"They can finish the semester from home with Tin-Tin. Scott and Virgil, will you please go to John's room and pack his belongings? Make sure you get everything because he won't be back until the fall semester. Gordon and Alan, I need you to help pack up Sam's stuff." Virgil and Scott went to John's room and quickly packed his clothes and personal belongings including his bedding and electronics. They made sure nothing was left behind.

Gordon and Alan had packed up all of Sam's belongings and clothes except for her underclothes. Those they left for their dad to do. Her trophies and pictures were carefully packed away in a sturdy box. They helped Scott and Virgil take everything from the two rooms down to the car and load it into the trunk. They had just come up the stairs when they could hear voices from Sam's room.

"I don't want to go home, Dad," said Sam as she looked at him groggily. He had tried to wake her up and now realized that it would have been easier to leave them sleeping. Sam's eyes slowly closed as the sedative continued its work.

"Scott, do you think that you can carry Sam down to the car?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's not heavy even with the cast on," he answered. "But I need to take John first." He leaned over and scooped his brother up and headed towards the elevator. Jeff followed behind them. He had to go and talk to the Headmaster and let him know that Sam and John were going home and set up arrangements for them to do their schoolwork from home. He had just started crossing the common area when he heard some shouting coming from the direction of his car. He changed direction and followed the shouting.

"I'M NOT GOING HOME!" shouted John as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. "I have a girlfriend here and I can't miss school. It's going to mess up my chances to get into Harvard."

"John, I have already decided that you and Sam are coming home for the semester," said his dad. John turned his icy gaze to his dad.

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING. I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO ANOTHER PLANE AND I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!" His face was getting red and he was aware of the crowd of people around them. Scott had just come out of the dorm with Sam in his arms. John limped up to him and blocked his way.

"Move it John," he ordered. John refused to budge.

"TAKE HER BACK UPSTAIRS NOW!" demanded John.

"JOHN, Get into the car now or we'll sedate you again," said Jeff. John looked at him and turned back to the dorm and walked off.

"Bite me," he muttered as he continued towards the dorm. He hadn't gotten but a few feet when he suddenly felt dizzy. The world began to spin around him and he dropped to his knees. He could see Virgil coming towards him but fell face first onto the curb of the parking area before Virgil could catch him. Scott had gotten Sam into the car and he rushed over to pick John up again. He winced when he saw the cut across his forehead. John groaned as Scott picked him up.

"No, Scotty, we don't want to go home," he slurred pitifully. "Wanna stay with you guys."

"You need to get better, Johnny," said Scott. "You and Sam both need better care than what is here at the school." He gently placed him in the car next to Sam and fastened his seatbelt and shut the door.

"They're both in, Dad," he said as he continued to gaze in the window at his brother and sister. Virgil, Gordon, and Alan had all joined the family in the parking lot.

"I'll see you in just a few weeks for Gordon's regional swim competition. I'll fly here to pick you four up and take you to the competition. While we're out we'll celebrate Gordon's thirteenth birthday. I'll keep you updated on your brother and sister."

"Will Sam and John be able to come to the competition and birthday celebration?" asked Gordon.

"I don't know, Gordon. I want to find out exactly what's wrong with them," he answered. He hugged his boys and climbed into the car. Brains started it and headed for the airport.

Virgil stood there and stared after the car. Scott, Gordon, and Alan headed back towards the dorm.

"Come on, Virgil," called Scott when he realized that Virgil hadn't moved.

"This feels weird," he said quietly. "Someone has to let Catie and Alex know that they left."

_Meanwhile at the airport:_

Brains and Jeff had gotten Sam on the plane and fastened in her seat. She was still unconscious. They were just about to the plane with John when he woke up again. He freaked out when he realized that they were trying to get him on the plane.

"NO, please, I don't want to get on the plane," he cried as he struggled against them.

"John, you've flown numerous times and you have your pilot's license," said his dad. "What's wrong with you?" John continued to struggle against them.

"NONONONO!" His eyes were wide with panic and his breathing was harsh. Jeff nodded at Brains and cringed when he watched his son get sedated yet again. Within in a few minutes, John's struggles eased up and he leaned heavily against his dad.

"Please don't make me get on the plane, Dad," he whispered as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Jeff and Brains got him on the plane and into a seat next to Sam. Jeff fastened John's seatbelt and covered both of his children with a blanket. He went up front to the cockpit to see if Brains needed anything.

"I-I-I'm fine. K-K-Keep an eye on th-th-the tw-twins," he stuttered. Jeff nodded his head in agreement and went back to watch over Sam and John. Brains had them flying back to the island before long. They were going to stop in Birmingham, Alabama and get a hotel room. Jeff wanted to make sure that everyone got enough rest. He knew that the days ahead of them were going to be long and difficult. Several hours later, they were in Birmingham and in a nice hotel near the airport. Brains went to his room after leaving a couple of hypodermic needles prepared with a sedative in case they were needed. Jeff shared a room with John and Sam. Sam was asleep on one bed and John was on the other. Jeff sat in a chair and stretched his legs out onto the end of the bed John was in. He watched them for awhile and started to doze off.

"John, where are you?" called Sam. She was thrashing around on her bed. Jeff got up and went to her.

"Samantha, it's alright. John is in the next bed asleep," he whispered as she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her gaze darted all around the room. Nothing looked familiar.

"We're in a hotel in Birmingham."

"Where are Virgil, Scott, Gordon, and Alan?" she asked next.

"They're at school still," he answered. "You and John are going home for the semester."

"No, that's not fair. We have a life at school. You know friends and boyfriends or girlfriends."

"And you try to sneak your brother's pain medicines to stop the dreams. Damnit, Samantha, Scott had to have the nurse sedate both of you. John had to be sedated just to get him on the plane," Jeff snapped. "How do you think your other brothers feel after watching you and John lose it?"

"Sorry, Dad, that we aren't the perfect pilots and that we crashed your plane," she snapped back. "Heaven forbid that we don't worry about how we're affecting everyone else and forget how we're feeling." She rolled away from her dad and closed her eyes.

"Sam, look at me," he ordered.

"I'm tired leave me alone," she replied. Jeff grabbed her arm and made her look at him. "OUCH!"

"When I tell you to do something, young lady, you had better do it." Sam continued to stare at him as she rubbed her shoulders where he grabbed her.

"YES, SIR!" she hissed back at him. Her eyes were bright with anger and another emotion that he wasn't sure about.

"I am going to set you and John up in counseling to help you deal with this," he said in a more composed tone. "All of us are worried about you and are determined to help you through this."

Tears began to form in Sam's eyes and Jeff reached out and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to worry anyone but I can't stop the nightmares and neither can John. We feel guilty cus we didn't prevent the accident," she said.

"Sam, you couldn't stop the ice from forming on the wings," he said. A noise from John's bed got their attention. John quickly sat up looked around and hurried as fast as he could to the bathroom. Moments later they could hear him throwing up.

"How much did he get?" asked Sam as she tried to stand up. She used the wall as an aid to get to the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

"Johnny, are you okay?" she asked.

"Sammie, get Dad," he responded. Jeff had heard him and was by Sam's side in seconds. He opened the door and Sam could see John on his knees leaning over the toilet. Jeff helped him stand back up while Sam got a cup of water for John to rinse his mouth out with and a washcloth to wipe his face. She gently wiped his sweaty forehead and face. He took the cup and rinsed his mouth.

"Thanks, Sis," he said as he offered his left side to help her back to her bed. She settled into her bed and he sat down next to her. Jeff watched the two of them as they began to doze off again. John slid down until he was right next to her and she rolled on her right side and put her arm across him. He turned his face towards hers and soon both were sound asleep.

The next morning, they were driven back to the airport and their plane. John refused to get out of the car and his fear began to rub off on Samantha.

"Daddy, don't make us get on the plane," she begged as they refused to get out of the cab. Jeff looked at Brains and nodded. Brains quickly sedated John when he was looking at Jeff. He leaned across John and did the same to Sam. The twins looked at them and then at each other. The sedatives were really wreaking havoc with their bodies. John was nauseous and Sam had a headache. As soon as they were asleep Jeff and Brains got them onto the plane and fastened in. They flew back to the island.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

**A/N**: Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I'd also like to give a special thank you to Lillehafrue for letting me bounce some ideas off of her as well as giving me different scenarios to play with. Please do not copy, print, or hyperlink this fiction without my express written or verbal consent. I may be reached at my email of record. Any and all original characters are mine and may not be used without my written consent.

Chapter 27

"Jeff, what's wrong with them?" asked a woman's voice. He knew that voice but couldn't figure it out. His head hurt and he had that awful feeling that he was going to throw up. He felt himself being lifted and sat back down. Then movement like he was in a wheelchair. He groaned when he felt himself being lifted again. Then a light blanket was placed over him. He heard another groan and realized that his sister was in the same room.

"Sam?" he whispered. He tried to look at her but his head hurt too badly. "I'm going to be sick." He felt someone help him turn on his side and a basin was placed next to his mouth. Unable to stop he continued to throw up until he had the dry heaves. He stayed curled up on his side. He was relieved to feel a cool cloth wiping his hot face and neck. He tried to open his eyes again to see where he was at. He groaned at the bright light.

"Shh, you're alright, John," said a soothing voice. It was a voice he associated with love and safety.

"Grandma?" he whispered. "Where am I?"

"Yes, Sweetie, I'm right here. You're at home in the infirmary. Samantha's in the next bed. Go back to sleep and you'll feel better before long."

"Okay," he managed before he fell asleep again. When he woke next it was to the sound of someone throwing up.

"I'm sorry I can't see," cried a raspy voice. "I want Johnny!"

"Calm down, Samantha, you're alright," said the same soothing voice that John had heard before. "Lie back down and relax. That's my good girl."

"Grandma, where's Johnny?" she whispered. "I can't open my eyes. It's too bright."

"He's right next to you, Honey," she answered.

"Is he awake?" she asked. She had to squint her eyes to try and see for herself that her brother was near her.

"I'm here, Sammie," he whispered back to her.

"Johnny, I don't feel so good," she whispered.

"Neither do I," he admitted. He leaned over the side of his bed just in time to get sick yet again. He groaned again and felt a cool cloth on his face.

"Thanks, Grandma," he whispered apologetically.

"You're welcome, Son," answered his dad's voice. Instantly John shifted away from him with a deep scowl on his handsome face.

"Get away from me," he ordered in a hoarse whisper as he edged away from his dad even though he couldn't see him. He suddenly bumped against the bed rails that had been raised to keep him from falling off the bed. The one on his left was lowered when someone was awake and watching him and Sam. Her bed rail was down on the right side and raised on the left.

"John Glenn Tracy, that is no way to speak to your father," admonished Grandma. "Now you behave yourself, young man." John tried to look for his grandma but his head hurt too badly.

"I'm sorry, Grandma," he whispered. He leaned back against his pillow and fell asleep.

"Johnny, wake up. I'm bored," called Sam. He groaned and looked over at her. He realized for the first time that he could open his eyes without pain shooting through his head. He looked at his sister and was surprised to see her so happy.

"What are you in such a good mood for?" he asked.

"Mainly because I can see and I'm not puking my guts up," she answered. "Grandma made her special oatmeal for us." She smiled at him as she took a bite of her cinnamon apple oatmeal. She suddenly pushed the table away and grabbed the basin next to her and promptly got sick.

"Real nice, Sam," he said as he tried to keep from getting sick himself.

"Spoke to soon," she said as she tried to get off of her bed. She had just gotten to a semi standing position and had one crutch in position and the basin in her other hand.

"Samantha Michelle Tracy, get yourself back onto that bed," ordered her grandmother. Sam looked over at her and smiled slightly. Her grandmother marched over to her and took the basin from her hand and went to dump it. She looked at John and was irritated to see him smirking at her. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.

"SAMANTHA!"

She looked towards the door and saw her dad approaching her. Instantly, she backed away from him and scooted up on her bed and laid back down.

Jeff approached her bed with a cursory glance at John. He appeared to be asleep. Sam looked up at him with a blank look. He reached out to brush a stray hair out of her eyes only to have her shift away from him.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked. Never before had any of his children moved away from him like Sam and John had been the last couple of days. Sam looked up at him and glared at him.

"You pull us away from school and our brothers and then have the nerve to ask me what's wrong," she snapped. "You kept us sedated for so long that it made us sick and you know that we don't tolerate the medicines that well."

"YOU are the one that begged Scott to call me to come and get you," Jeff shot back. "YOU are the one that was caught trying to take your brother's pain medicines." Sam flinched away from him and narrowed her eyes in anger. She sat up again and slid off of her bed and grabbed her crutches.

"Let me tell you something, Dad," she hissed in total anger. "I asked to come home after I had hit my head. I'd much rather be at school than stuck here in this place." She began to walk past him when he reached out to stop her.

"DON'T DO IT!" she warned him as she saw him reaching for her. He grabbed her arm and was surprised to see her jerk out of his grasp. "Leave me alone and leave Johnny alone too." She continued towards the door and had just about got there when John gave a cry of warning.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"Stop, Brains!" Jeff exclaimed. Sam walked back to John's bed and lowered his side rail while watching her dad and Brains.

"Come on, Johnny, let's go up to our rooms," she said as she kept a weary eye on their dad. John slid off of his bed and followed Sam out of the infirmary. He looked back over his shoulder and saw that their dad had made no move to stop them. Sam and John slowly climbed the stairs. By the time they reached the second floor Sam was out of breath and sweaty.

"John, will you stay in my room with me?" she asked quietly. She quickly opened her door. John followed her into her room and helped her sit down on her bed.

"I'm going to go grab a change of clothes," he said as he went back to his room. Moments later he was back and locked the door. Sam was still sitting where he left her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't believe that I talked to Dad like that," she said. She looked up at John with a confused expression. "I don't remember asking to come home. Did I?"

"I don't know, Sam, I was asleep," he admitted. He looked away and shifted nervously.

"What aren't you telling me, John?" she asked. "Please don't hide things from me."

"You did take my pain medicines," he said.

"I know I took them. I couldn't stand the nightmares anymore," she said. "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" John sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Sis, there is nothing to forgive," he said. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead; there are extra towels in the cabinet by the shower as well as an extra razor. You need to shave. You're getting stubbly," she said as she absently ran her hand through her hair. She was still sitting there when John came out of her bathroom.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"My leg itches and it's driving me crazy," she said as she used her crutches to help get to a standing position. She hobbled her way to her bathroom only to turn around and go to her dresser. She somehow managed to lay her clothes in a pile on her dresser.

"John, can you take my clothes to the bathroom? I can't walk and carry them," she asked. John picked up her clothes and took them into the bathroom and laid them on the vanity.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No, I think I'm good now," she said as she shut the door and started her shower. She carefully stepped into her shower and enjoyed the sensation of the hot water hitting her tense muscles. She quickly washed her hair and rinsed it free of shampoo residue. When she was done she carefully dried off and put on a pair of baggy shorts that fit over her cast and a t-shirt. She had to sit on the toilet seat to get dressed because she couldn't balance well enough to do it standing up. When she was done she grabbed her crutches and walked back to her room. Her hairbrush was tucked in the waistband of her shorts.

She sat down on her bed and brushed her long hair. She was more relaxed than she had felt in a couple of weeks and was beginning to feel drowsy. She put her brush down and picked up her remote for her stereo and programmed one of Virgil's cds to play. The beautiful sounds of his piano playing soon filled her room with a sense of peace and tranquility. It also made Sam and John miss their brothers even more. Sam laid down on her right side and let the music relax her. She wasn't feeling to well and was beginning to feel hot.

"John, can you adjust the thermostat to make it cooler in here?" she asked.

"It's cold in here now, Sam," he replied but turned it down a notch. He lay down next to her and pulled a blanket over his shivering frame. They both fell asleep and neither of them was aware of their dad checking on them. Sam had shifted position and was now lying flat on her back and John was on his left side facing her. Jeff watched them and wondered what was going on in their minds.

"What can I do to help them be the way they were before the crash?" he wondered to himself. He noticed John shivering in his sleep but Sam was sweating and had pushed the blanket that he'd just covered her with on the floor.

"'S hot…don't want…a blanket…" she mumbled. Sensing his sister's agitation, John held her hand in his. Not once did either of them wake up but Sam calmed down when she felt his touch.

Jeff sat down in a chair next to Sam's bed and continued to watch them. Soon the memories of them growing up filtered into his mind's eye and he was lost in years gone by.

_Flashback:_

"Samantha, you need to stay in your bed. Johnny is sick and needs to sleep," Lucy said as she stared down at her three year old daughter. Samantha shook her head as she tried to climb into bed with her sleeping brother.

"NO, I wanna sleep next to Johnny, Mommy," she said. "Johnny's my bestest brother and I love him. I make him feel better."

"Samantha, your mother told you to do something now do it," admonished her dad. Sam looked up at her dad with tears in her eyes. She crawled up into her bed and let her mother tuck her in.

"I want Johnny, Daddy," she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Your mommy told you that Johnny is sick and needs to sleep alone tonight," he said as he leaned over and picked her up. He gave her a kiss and laid her back down on her bed.

"Daddy, can Virgie sleep with me since Johnny can't?" she asked.

"No, Samantha, you have to be a big girl and sleep in your bed by yourself," he answered her. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Sweetie, we love you," said Lucy softly to her little girl.

"I love you, too, Mommy and Daddy," she said as she watched them leave. She rolled onto her side and watched Johnny sleeping in the bed next to hers. Wanting to have her brother or something of his close to her, she got up and switched pillows with him and then climbed back into her bed. She managed to keep her eyes open for another hour and then drifted off to sleep.

John had awoken sometime after Sam had fallen asleep and realized that his sister wasn't next to him. Looking at her seldom used bed, he was surprised to see her sound asleep. He slipped out of his bed and grabbed the pillow on his bed. Noticing the bright red color, he looked at it and saw that it was Sam's. He looked at the pillow Sam was using and saw the bright blue color. He put the pillow on her bed and climbed up next to her. Within moments, he was sound asleep and snuggled as close to his sister as he could be.

When Jeff had come by later that evening, he found both of them asleep in Sam's bed. He was shaking his head when Lucy came up behind him.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" she asked. He pulled her into the bedroom and she sighed when she saw their twins in the same bed. "Sam's going to be sick next."

_Present time:_

Jeff smiled at how John and Sam were always there for each other. He knew that Sam often spoke for John because of his shyness. In turn, John helped Sam calm down faster than anyone else in the family. She and Gordon were a lot alike in that regard. Both had a lot of energy and had to be constantly doing something. When they were together everyone else was on high alert for pranks.

"Sam must be going crazy," thought Jeff. "She can't run in cross-country, swim, or to be honest just walk without getting tired from that heavy cast. I wonder if Brains could put something just as strong only lighter on her leg." He sighed as he stood up. With a last glance at the sleeping twins, he left the room.

Hours later things took a turn for the worst.

An anguished groan woke John up from a deep sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam. She was flushed looking and moaning in her sleep.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked as he tried to wake her up. She suddenly opened her eyes.

"'S hot…too hot, Jo-Johnny," she whispered. "Leg is burning." Her eyes glazed over and she began to mumble incoherently.

"M-M-Mom…don't lea-leave us…Johnny wake…you can't…leave me…"

John watched his sister in confusion.

"Sammie, I'm not leaving you. I'm right here," he said as he watched her reaching out for something. "Look at me, Samantha!" Sam looked in his direction and to his puzzlement tears formed in her eyes.

"Why'd you have to go with Mom, Johnny? Don't you know how much I miss you?" she cried in her delirium.

John got out of bed and went to Sam's intercom unit and called for Jeff.

"Dad, something is wrong with Sam," he said as soon as his dad answered.

"I'll be there in a moment," he replied.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" screamed John as Sam began to thrash around in her bed more. John tried to hold her and comfort her.

"Sammie, I'm here. I'm not leaving you now or ever. Please wake up and look at me," he whispered as he held her close to him. He pressed his face into her hair and prayed that she was alright.

"Just who do you think you are young man?" demanded his dad when he made a sudden appearance at Sam's bedside.

"Dad, please help her. Something is wrong and I can't get her to talk to me," John looked at his dad and pleaded for help. Jeff looked at Sam and instinctively knew that something was wrong with her. He carefully picked her up and headed for the infirmary.

"John, call Brains and let him know that I'm on my way down with Sam," he said as John started to follow him. "Then you can come down to be with Sam." By the time Jeff had gotten to the infirmary, Brains was waiting and had one of the beds prepped for Sam.

"Wh-what's wr-wr the problem?" he asked as Jeff laid Sam down.

"John said that she was moaning in her sleep and when he tried to talk to her, her eyes glazed over and she started acting different," he replied.

"She said that her leg was hot and itchy," added John as he entered the room.

"Infection," said Brains. He quickly got the tools to cut Sam's cast off and the smell from the infection hit them at once. Brains gave Sam some morphine and a local anesthetic. When he was sure that she couldn't feel anything, he carefully cut along her previous incision. As soon as he did, pus began to ooze out of the wound. He quickly flushed the wound and started an IV drip with antibiotics. He flushed the incision again and placed a few stitches. He didn't sew it all the way closed because he wanted to make sure that the infection was truly gone before closing it all the way. He put a light dressing over the wound. When he was done, he made sure that Sam was comfortable and turned to speak with Jeff and John.

"Sh-she will have to st-stay down here again," he said. "I'm not p-p-putting another c-c-cast on her so she'll have to st-st-stay in bed or in a wh-wh-wheelchair. At least until the in-incision heals." He adjusted the IV drip and looked back at Jeff.

"She's g-going to ne-need a lot of h-h-help with p-p-private matters," he said embarrassed.

"I'll talk to Mom and she'll help out when needed," Jeff said. "Tin-Tin would probably be willing to help her out too."

"I'll help Sam. She's my sister and I will stay with her," said John in a gruff tone.

"John, you can't help her with bathroom issues," said Jeff calmly. "Besides that you are going to be doing your school work and some basic therapy for your wrist and ankle. Not to mention counseling."

"How am I going to do counseling?" he asked sullenly.

"Either myself or Brains will fly you to San Diego," his dad said. John backed up and shook his head.

"NO, you can't make me get on a plane," he said as his eyes widened in fright at the thought of getting on a plane. He continued to back up until he backed into the door.

"John, I have already decided that you need professional help to get over the trauma of the crash. YOU will go to counseling so you might as well get used to the idea."

"GO TO HELL!" he shouted as he wrenched the door open and hurried as fast as he could down the hallway and to the lounge. He went out to the pool deck and down the path that would take him to the beach. He had just reached the end of the path when Jeff grabbed his right wrist.

"OUCH!" he cried as Jeff grabbed it. He looked up to his dad's face and paled. Suddenly all of the anger and fear burst from him and he fell against his dad. Jeff stumbled backwards but maintained his balance.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I…" he muttered into his dad's shoulder. "I'm afraid of crashing again. I was so afraid when we crashed, you were already unconscious and I could hear everyone screaming in the passenger cabin and the shrieking of metal as the plane skidded across the runway before crashing into the snow bank."

Jeff gave silent thanks that his son was finally confiding in him. He looked down at John and hugged him closer.

"John, I know that you're afraid and you have every right to be. What happened was enough to scare anybody adding that to the fact that this was your first time flying the new plane and you're even more entitled to be afraid but you can't let your fears dictate your life." John looked up at his dad and nodded.

"You're right but I don't want to fly anywhere right now, Dad," he said firmly. "Please understand that and let me do the counseling over the vidphone. When Sam is able to go to the counseling sessions in San Diego I promise that I will go without arguing or the need for sedation."

"I'm going to hold you to that, John," said Jeff relieved that they had been able to compromise. "We just have one other thing to discuss. I don't care how old you get, I never want to hear you tell me to go to hell again."

"I'm sorry for saying that. Now I understand how Sam felt," he said as he looked down at the sand. "She was shocked that she had been talking back to you yesterday."

"Dad, I know that Sam and I seem aloof some times but she and I really love this family and this is hurting us. We want to be with our brothers and classmates. Sam is already having a hard time of this cus she knows that next year Scott will be at Yale and for the first time since junior high school they won't be on the same cross-country team. That was the one activity that she and Scott shared and enjoyed challenging each other in. Their times improved because they were always challenging each other. She knew that she wouldn't be able to run the rest of this season but she wanted to be there to cheer Scott on and take pictures."

"Please let us go back to school when Sam's leg heals and we get some counseling," he begged as he watched his father's face.

"I'll think about it, John," said his dad. "Let's see how Sam's recovery goes as well as your counseling. I don't foresee any reason why you can't but I don't want to give a definite answer yet. Now, let's go back to the house and see if Sam is still asleep. I'm pretty sure that she'll want to see you when she wakes up." He and John walked back up the path to the house just as Tin-Tin came running down.

"Mr. Tracy, Brains needs you in the infirmary right now," she said breathlessly. Jeff took off at a run with John struggling behind him in the walking cast.

Jeff burst into the infirmary and rushed to Sam's bed. She was fighting against Brains and her grandma.

"LET ME GO!" she cried as she tried to free herself. She had jerked her IVs out and blood was seeping out of the injection site. "It hurts please let me go. Oh, gawd, it hurts."

"Samantha, what hurts?" asked Jeff as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"My leg hurts, Daddy, it burns," she cried. "Please let me go."

"If we let you go, you can't get up," said her dad. "Brains had to take the cast off because the incision on your leg was infected." Brains and Grandma backed up and Jeff stepped next to his daughter's side. She began to calm down as he continued to talk to her in a soothing tone and brush her hair back

"Brains is going to put your IV back in and give you something to take the edge off but not put you to sleep," Jeff said as Brains set about taking care of Sam. Sam leaned back against her pillow and let him do what was necessary. The struggle with her grandma and Brains had worn her out. She was beginning to doze off when John and Tin-Tin came through the door.

"What's wrong with Sam?" asked John as he limped to her bedside. Sam looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry, John," she said quietly. "I'm alright now. Brains gave me something to take away the pain. I'm just tired from trying to get my way." Grandma chuckled at her remark.

"Fought us like a wildcat," she said as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Sorry, Grandma," she replied as her eyes began to close. "Stay here John. Please don't leave me for awhile." He took her hand in his and watched her as she fell asleep. When he was sure that she was asleep he let go of her hand and pulled a chair next to her bed and curled up in it and fell asleep.

_Meanwhile in at the boarding school in New York:_

Virgil sat at their table in the cafeteria and stared around at nothing in particular. It was hard getting used to John and Sam not being at school with them.

"Virgil, can you…?" asked Scott as he sat down. Virgil looked at him and waited for him to finish with what he was saying. "What's wrong with you? You've been really quiet since John and Sam went home."

"I just can't get used to them not being here," he admitted. "I actually went to John's room today to ask him an astronomy question thinking that he and Sam would be in there." He shook his head and began to eat his dinner. Gordon and Alan soon joined them and even they were more subdued. Virgil sighed again and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called home. Jeff answered right away.

"Dad, how are John and Sam doing?" asked Virgil as soon as his dad answered.

"John is doing a bit better but Sam is back in the infirmary," he answered. "Her cast is off because her incision from surgery got infected and Brains had to reopen it and flush it out. She is restricted to bed, couch, lounge chair, or wheelchair." Virgil whistled softly.

"How has that gone over?" he asked.

"Not as bad as you think," his dad responded. "She's asleep now."

"Where's John?" Virgil asked. "Never mind that was a dumb question." Jeff chuckled and agreed with him.

"Yes, Virgil, you should know that wherever one is the other is close by."

"Can I speak to John?" he asked. Jeff handed the phone to John who had woken up when the phone rang.

"Hello?" John answered as he cautiously stretched.

"Hey, John, how are you? How's the cut on your forehead?" asked Virgil.

"I'm doing a bit better and the cut is healing," he replied. "Sam and I miss you guys." He rubbed his hand over his eyes and tried to compose himself. He had never really thought about how much his brothers meant to him. He could hear the voices of Scott, Gordon, and Alan. They were all trying to get Virgil to give them the phone next.

"Virg, put it on speaker," he suggested.

"Hi, John," said Scott.

"How are you, big brother," said Gordon and Alan at the same time.

"Hi guys! Are you staying out of trouble?" John asked.

"We haven't done anything to get into trouble," retorted Gordon. "Is Sam around?"

"She's asleep, Gordy," he answered as he looked down at their sleeping sister.

"What's wrong with her, John?" asked Scott. He had heard the slight catch in John's voice and knew that something was wrong with their sister. Alex and Catie had just walked up and invited to join them.

"Brains had to cut off her cast and reopen the incision site. She developed a bad infection and it needed to be drained and flushed," he answered wearily. He hated telling them this kind of news over the phone. "She's been restricted to lying around in bed, on the couch, or on a lounge chair by the pool. Her other choice is sitting in a wheelchair. She can't put any kind of weight on her leg at all."Alex took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He really missed Sam and hearing what she was going through was upsetting him.

"How are you really doing, John?" Virgil asked.

"The best I can," he answered honestly. "I miss being at school with you guys and I miss Catie. Have you told her what happened?"

"Yes, John, they told me and I wish you were here too," Catie said. "Just get better soon and come back to all of us." John was surprised to his girlfriend and asked to speak to her alone.

"Virg, can you let Catie borrow your phone for a moment?" he asked. Virgil shut off the speaker phone and handed it to Catie.

"Hi, John," she said as she walked away from his brothers.

"Catie, I miss you," he admitted.

"John, I miss you too. I can't believe how much I had gotten used to being with you and you've only been gone a couple of days."

"Technically it's been longer cus I didn't get to see you but for a few minutes after we got back from the holiday," he said. "Don't let my brothers hound you too much."

"They have been really good to me and Alex," she said. "They have let us know what is going on with the both of you as they've gotten updates. Alex is really worried about Sam. How bad is she really?" John took a deep breath and sighed.

"Her IVs are in again cus she's on pain meds and antibiotics. She is totally dependant on someone helping her to the bathroom and basic stuff like showering. She is absolutely restricted to lying around and you know how Sam is. If you get a chance email her so that she feels in contact with her friends. Pass it on to Alex too. Catie, would you email me too?"

"I'll email you as long as you answer me," she answered. "I have to go. Your brothers are glaring at me. Bye."

"Bye," he said automatically. Scott's voice came through the line.

"Keep us updated with how you and Sam are doing," said Scott. "John, please don't shut us out anymore or Dad."

"Dad and I have an agreement. I have until Sam's leg is better and then she and I will be going to San Diego for counseling. We may get to come back to school this term if we show improvement. Dad hasn't decided for sure but at least he's thinking about it."

"That's great to hear. We'll all talk to you soon, okay?" he asked. "Bye, John and tell Sam that we miss her."

"I will, Scott, and you tell everyone that we miss all of you," he answered. The line went dead and John handed the phone back to his dad and sat back down. He glanced at Sam and leaned back in his chair. He stood back up and looked at his dad.

"Dad, I'm going back up to my room and lie down," he said. "Can you let Sam know when she wakes up?" Jeff was shocked to hear him say that he was voluntarily leaving his sister's side.

"Sure, John, are you alright?" he asked.

"Just tired," he said as he left the infirmary. Instead of going to his room he walked out to the pool and sat down in one of the lounge chairs. He leaned back and fell asleep.

A short while later, Tin-Tin woke him up and told him that Sam was asking for him.

She glared at him as soon as he came into the room. He realized that she was angry but didn't know why.

"What did I do?" he asked. "I needed a break and went outside and fell asleep."

"It must be nice. I'm stuck here for I don't know how long. I can't get a break unless it's a bone." Tears of frustration and anger streamed down her face and she roughly wiped them away. Her IV tube got caught on something and pulled at the catheter that was in her vein. She gasped at the stinging sensation and then deliberately pulled it out. She held a cloth over it until it stopped bleeding.

"Samantha, you are not supposed to remove your IV," said Jeff as he made her look at him.

"I don't want the damn thing in my arm. I'm tired of being in here and I'm tired of being told what to do," she said in a deadly serious voice.

"Can I please go to my room and be confined there?" she asked. Jeff looked at Brains for his advice.

"N-N-No, I h-h-have to mo-mo watch the wound," he said. Sam's head dropped in defeat and she closed her eyes.

"Dad, can you make everyone leave except Brains?" she asked. John had walked to a chair and sat down. "I don't want anyone in here at all." John looked at her sharply and she met his gaze.

"I need a break, John, and this is the only place I can go," she said as she dared him to say something.

"FINE, you can have your break!" he growled at her. "I'll come and check on you when you can stop acting like a little brat." He stormed out of the room and up to his own suite of rooms. He turned his stereo on and listened to the music and paced around his room. He didn't hear his dad knock and was shocked when he looked up and saw him standing in the doorway between the bedroom and sitting room.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't hear you," he said as he turned down the music.

"What was that about down there?" asked his dad.

"I don't know what is going on with her but until she stops acting like that I'm not going down there again. She acts like she is the only one affected," he snapped as he continued to pace.

"I know that she isn't very pleasant to be around but John think about this. You said it yourself. Sam is a very active person and now she is 100 confined to lying around until the incision heals and another cast can be put on. Try to imagine how she must feel and you are her best friend and she's venting and you're getting the brunt of it. You know that she doesn't mean half of what she is saying. She's just angry and needs a release and she depends on you to help her through this. Just as she'd be there for you if the roles were reversed and you were confined to bed."

John looked stricken at what his dad had just said. Everything he had said was true and he had stormed away from his twin and best friend without looking into why she was lashing out.

"Dad, I have to apologize to Sammie. I can't believe that I didn't understand what her problem was," he said as he shut his stereo off. "I have to go back down to the infirmary and talk to her."

"Please let her come back to her room and recuperate," he said as he walked out of his room. He knocked on the door to the infirmary and waited for Brains to open it. As soon as Brains saw that it was John, he glanced over his shoulder at Sam. She had cried herself to sleep after John had left.

"Wh-what c-c-can I do for you?" he asked.

"I just want to stay in here with Sam, please," John said.

"Don't up-up make her mad," he warned. John pulled a chair over to Sam's bedside and sat down. He watched her and tentatively put his hand over hers and laid his head on the side of her bed.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I should have known that you were venting," he whispered as he listened to her steady breathing. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. Suddenly, he felt her hand jerk away from his. He sat up and looked at her. She was glaring at him and he swallowed nervously.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"Sammie, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I should have known how this was going to affect you. Some best friend I am, I didn't stop to think how hard and irritating this would be for you. If you want me to stay with you I would really like to. I want to be here with you and keep you company." Sam continued to stare hard at him even though she knew every word he was saying was honest and heartfelt. She turned away from him and closed her eyes. John sighed and touched her on her shoulder.

"Alright Samantha, I'm leaving. Take care and remember that you're still my best friend even if you don't want me to be yours," he said quietly as he headed towards the door. He heard a small sob but didn't turn around until he heard his name.

"Don't leave, Johnny," she cried. "I don't want to be here without my bestest brother." He smiled at the phrase they had started using when they were two years old. He turned around and limped back to her bedside. She held out her arms to give him a hug. He leaned against her and held her close. Neither of them noticed that Jeff, Brains, and Grandma were watching them.

Over the course of the next few days, Sam and John worked on their class work together and John did some light therapy for his wrist and ankle. Sam finished her antibiotics and the infection cleared up. Brains kept her on total bed rest for another week and a half to make sure that the incision had healed without anymore problems. At the end of the second week he took x-rays of her leg and was pleased to let her know that the fractures were still healing nicely. He put another full length cast on her leg. Thankfully he had developed a lighter weight material to use that was less bulky.

"Can I get up now?" she asked excitedly. Jeff smiled at her as he and Brains helped her stand up and Tin-Tin handed her crutches over. John stood off to the side and smiled at her.

"Grandma, I'm eating lunch at the table and I'm hungry," she said as she made her way into the kitchen. Grandma came up to her and gave her a slight hug.

"Aw, Grandma, what kind of hug is that?" she asked. She handed John her crutches and steadied herself. "Now come and give me a real hug. Tin-Tin, come here and give me a hug. I want to thank you for helping me the last few weeks. It really meant a lot to me that you'd be willing to help me when I was dependant on everyone." She looked around and saw Kyrano.

"Kyrano, I would like to thank you also. Your kindness and patience helped me maintain a better outlook," she said shyly. Kyrano gave her a slight bow but he was pleased that she was appreciative of his indirect care that he gave to each of the Tracy children. She turned back to John awkwardly and motioned for him to get closer. She gave him a big hug.

"Thank you most of all, Johnny, for being my bestest brother," she said as she took her crutches and hobbled to the table. Jeff looked at his twins and was relieved to see them slowly returning to their normal selves. The counseling had been helping and tomorrow they were flying to San Diego for a couple of weeks for more counseling. If all went well, he planned on taking them to see Gordon's competition and help celebrate his 13th birthday. His ultimate goal was to let them go back to school with the rest of their brothers after the regionals.

"John and Sam, tomorrow we're flying to San Diego for a couple of weeks for your counseling sessions. So, you need to pack your suitcases tonight," he said as he watched John. John looked up at him and shrugged.

"Alright, Dad, we'll be ready," he replied as he continued to eat his lunch. Sam reached under the table and squeezed his leg.

"May we be excused?" Sam asked as she finished her lunch. Jeff nodded and Sam and John got up and went up to Sam's room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sam, I don't know if I'm ready," he admitted.

"John, I will be with you every step of the way and together with the support of our family we will get over the fear of flying. I am actually looking forward to it so that I can stop dreading it," she said. "Now can you help me get packed?"

Working together, they were both soon packed and had everything they'd need for the two weeks on the mainland including their school work. Early the next morning Sam and John walked along the path to the hangar. As soon as John saw the plane his face paled. Sam grabbed his hand and placed it on her crutch.

"Come on and we'll go together," she said. They got to the stairs and Sam shifted her crutches to one hand and held on to the handrail and awkwardly made her way on to the plane. She looked back at John and smiled.

"Come on," she encouraged him. He took a deep breath and quickly climbed the stairs and joined her. She led him to their seats and sat down. She fastened his seatbelt and then her own and leaned back. "Now relax and enjoy the ride." Jeff checked on them and made sure that they were fastened in. Before long the plane was in the air and John was beginning to relax. Sam looked at him and smiled and prodded his shoulder and leaned against him. They were both sound asleep when Jeff came back to check on them. Brains was flying the plane for Jeff and the twins. A couple of uneventful hours later they landed in San Diego.

"I'm proud of you, John," said Sam as she grinned at her brother. "I guess all of our late night chats in the infirmary really helped both of us." John smiled at her shyly.

"Thanks for helping me get through this, Sam," he replied. She looked at him and her grin faded and was replaced by a serious look.

"I am always here for you no matter what. I couldn't have gotten through all those hours of being confined to bed and dependant on Grandma and Tin-Tin to take care of my personal needs if it weren't for you," she said quietly. "You're my rock and touchstone. Whenever things get crazy, you're the one I can count on to keep me grounded." She grabbed her backpack from under the seat and stood up. After securing it on her back she grabbed her crutches and they made their way to the steps where Jeff was waiting on them.

Sam saw Brains in the cockpit and said goodbye. He waved back at her. Jeff had his SUV ready and loaded by the time Sam was able to hobble her way over. She and John got in and Jeff drove them to the house that he owned and used when he was in town for business. It was smaller than what the twins were used to but since it was just the three of them it didn't seem to bad. They each had their own room and John and Sam shared a bathroom. Jeff and John were able to get the beds made and Sam opened all of the blinds in the house to let the sunlight in. By the time they had everything the way that they wanted it was time for lunch.

"We'll go out for lunch and then I'll take you to your counseling session," said their dad as they left the house. John and Sam were quiet over lunch and even quieter on the way to the counselor's office. They were greeted and led to a private office.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tracy. Samantha and John it is a pleasure to meet you in person. I'm Lori and I will be your counselor for the next few weeks."

"Good afternoon to you, too, Lori," responded Sam shyly as John shifted closer to her. Lori noted that he was more quiet of the two yet both were in tune to each other and extremely shy. This was going to be a difficult case because she had experience with shy individuals. They didn't like to talk about themselves.

"Mr. Tracy, there is a waiting room just outside of this office for you to wait in while I speak with Samantha and John." Jeff stood up and went out to the waiting room. Sam and John stared at the floor and waited for her to begin.

"Samantha, why don't you start us off?" she asked. Sam looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean? Start off about the plane crash or all of the stuff that has happened since then?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Tell me something about yourself and your family."

"I'm called Sam by my friends and family. I have 5 brothers. John is my twin and closest brother. Scott is our oldest brother who will be graduating from high school this year. Virgil is eleven months younger than us. Gordon will soon be 13 and Alan is the youngest and he'll soon be 12. Our dad is raising us alone but with the help of our grandmother. Our mother was killed four years ago in an avalanche." She paused and turned her head to look at John. She took a deep breath and steadied herself as she grasped his hand tightly within her own. He gave her a small smile of reassurance and she continued.

"John and I are in our sophomore year of high school and the top of our class. We plan on going to Harvard after we graduate. But I really think that the reason that we are here is so help work out our feelings about the plane crash. In all honesty, I feel guilty cus I switched places with John and he suffered multiple broken bones and a concussion," she said quietly. "If I would have stayed in the cockpit my brother wouldn't have been hurt as bad. It was my fault we had to leave school when I tried to steal John's pain medicine from Scott so that I could stop the bad dreams I was having." She stopped again and stared down at her hands.

"Samantha, I read what your father gave me and it has come back from the investigative team that ice had formed on the wings of the plane and that John's quick actions saved all of you. He didn't panic but managed to slow the plane down and land it despite everything." Sam's head snapped up and she looked at John. He was just as shocked as she was.

"So there was really nothing anyone could have done?" he asked. "I saved my family from injuries worse than the ones we got?"

"Yes, you did, John, that's what your dad has been trying to tell you."

A big grin crept across his handsome features and a huge sigh of relief. Sam grabbed her crutches and stood up. She walked to the door and looked into the waiting room.

"Dad, can you come here a minute?" she asked when he saw her. He was in the room in just seconds thinking that something bad had happened.

John and she surrounded him and hugged him tightly. He looked surprised and gazed at the counselor.

"It wasn't our fault," John said quietly.

"I've been trying to tell you that for the past month," replied his dad.

"I thought that you were just protecting me," he said. Jeff shook his head.

"I'm not going to lie and protect you because that won't help you," he responded.

Lori was jotting notes down as she watched this family begin to pick up the pieces of their life right before her. Sam noticed her and smiled. "Thank you" she mouthed to Lori. Lori smiled back at her.

"Mr. Tracy, this session is just a few minutes away from being over and I would like to speak with John before we call it a day." Jeff nodded and let go of his son and daughter and returned to the waiting room.

"Do you want me to leave also?" asked Sam. John shook his head.

"Sam, I want you to stay with me. I'll tell you anyway," he said quickly. Lori jotted down another note. Sam got just a bit irritated when she saw that and Lori noticed her expression.

"What's wrong, Samantha?"

"Why do you keep writing notes when John says or does something?" she demanded. John looked between the two of them and could just tell that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Honestly, Samantha, it's none of your business but I will tell you. I think that John relies on you too much." Sam sat up ramrod straight and glared at Lori.

"He does not rely on me 'too much.' He is his own person and has his own pursuits that I don't share. We do have a close bond because we're twins and we were together when our mom died and we almost died too." She angrily got to her feet and left the room as quickly as she could with the crutches. She stormed past her dad and straight to the ladies room.

"Sam?"

John came out of the office and looked around for Sam. He had an irritated look on his face.

"What happened to Sam?" Jeff asked.

"SHE," he pointed at Lori, "Told Sam that I rely on her too much and that set her off." Jeff looked at Lori and back at John.

"These counseling sessions were to help them deal with the trauma of the plane crash. I would appreciate it if that is what you kept to," Jeff said.

"Mr. Tracy, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked. Jeff followed her and closed the door. "I don't think that the relationship between John and Samantha is healthy. They seem to rely on each other just to survive."

"I appreciate your concern but their relationship is not the reason I hired you," he said tersely. "My children have a close bond with all of their siblings. They have always been close and even closer since their mother died. Now I need to know if you can help them overcome the issue I hired you for or do I need to find someone else?"

"I will focus on the trauma but I have to say in my professional opinion, you're going to have serious issues with those two children."

"Good day and they'll be back the day after tomorrow," he said as he left her office. John was still in the waiting room but there was no sign of Sam.

"Has she come out yet?" Jeff asked. John shook his head no. "Has anyone gone in there?" John shook his head again. Jeff walked into the ladies room and saw Sam sitting on the floor against the wall. Her broken leg stretched out in front of her and the other was drawn up against her chest and her head was resting on it.

"Sam?" She looked up at her dad and wiped the stray tear away.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. She tried to stand up and was grateful for her dad's help as she finally got to her feet and he handed her the crutches.

"I came to check on you and to let you know that Lori will be sticking with the plane crash from now on."

"Dad, do John and I really rely on each other too much?"

"Do you think that you do?" he asked.

"I don't depend on John to be happy and he doesn't depend on me. We enjoy different things and hang out with different friends," she paused and looked at her dad. "Thanks, Dad, I guess that's my answer. We're individuals that happen to be close." Jeff smiled at her and together they walked out to the waiting room.

"Sam, are you alright?" John asked worriedly.

"I am now," she answered as she glared over at Lori. "Plane crash only for the duration of our sessions or you will be bored with twiddling your thumbs cus I will not talk about any other fucking feelings or issues." She walked out of the waiting room with her brother right behind her. Jeff looked at Lori and made a comment.

"Swearing aside, I believe Sam is right."

Lori kept to her word and slowly John and Sam expressed their feelings and guilt for the plane crash. By the end of the two weeks, John had asked to copilot the plane home.

"We're not going home. We're flying to New York as soon as the doctor removes our casts, John," Jeff admitted. The twins cheered and hurriedly packed their stuff and John and Jeff loaded it into the truck. Within a few hours, they were flying to New York and John was copiloting. Sam hobbled to the cockpit to check on him and he smiled back at her.

"I have really missed this," he admitted. Sam and Jeff smiled at him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

**A/N: **I would like to thank Lillehafrue and her input for the last chapter. To those that continue to review thank you. For those that are enjoying the story but not reviewing, thank you too. I know not everyone reviews but the feedback can only help the story get better.

**A/N:** Please do not copy, print, or hyperlink this fiction without my express written or verbal consent. I may be reached at my email of record. Any and all original characters are mine and may not be used without my written consent.

Chapter 28

The flight to New York wasn't that bad. John seemed to be overcoming his fear of flying and appeared to be enjoying his role as copilot for his dad.

They stopped in Birmingham, Alabama for the night and also to give Jeff and John a chance to relax their newly freed limbs. Both had their casts removed that morning and they were still a little stiff. Sam still had her leg cast on and had another few weeks before it came off.

"Sam, do you need help with your carryon?" asked John as he came back to the passenger area. Sam was staring out of the window and had made no move to stand up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and shook her head and pulled her carryon bag out from under her seat. She reached over and picked up her crutches and stood up. He backed out of her way as she began to walk towards the steps. She was waiting on the tarmac for him after he collected both of their carryon bags. Jeff had grabbed their duffel bags from the hold and put them in the cab. Sam and John got into the cab with him. Sam was quiet for the trip to the hotel. John kept glancing at her worriedly.

Jeff went to the hotel register and requested two connecting rooms and within fifteen minutes they were shown their rooms. John set Sam's duffel bag on the dresser so that she could get to it easier. Her carryon was placed right next to it. She went straight to her bed and sat down and turned the television on. She flipped through the channels trying to find something of interest. She finally found a documentary on solar and lunar eclipses. Settling back against the headboard of her bed she watched and made mental notes to compare with what she'd already learned. She wasn't aware of John and Jeff watching her. Jeff had noticed her unusual quietness.

"John, what's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know. She was all quiet when I asked her if she needed help with her carryon and wouldn't answer me," he answered.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let her fly out here. I wonder if it's too much at once," he said more to himself.

"Dad, you know that if she didn't get to see Gordon in the regional meet she would be very upset. I'll try and find out what's wrong with her." Jeff went back into his room to relax before they went down for a late lunch. John sat down on his bed and began to watch the program that Sam had chosen. Every so often he would glance over at her. Finally, he couldn't stand the quiet anymore.

"Sam, what's wrong with you?" John asked quietly. Sam turned to face him and shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the program. John got up and flipped the television off. He stood in front of it so that she couldn't turn it back on.

"Move it, John," she said. John just looked back at her and waited. Within moments, her shoulders sagged and she looked up at him.

"I miss being able to do stuff. I couldn't help Dad fly here and I can't participate in Scott's last season of cross-country," she said. "I'm just tired of ending up in a cast. Think about it John. I was in a cast twice when we were twelve and now four years later and guess what- I'm back in a friggin' cast. Twice cus of the infection. I'm just really bored and depressed about being so limited." John walked over to her and sat down.

"You only have a few more weeks and then you'll be good as new," he said encouragingly. She shook her head.

"Don't forget that I'm going to have to go through physical therapy and you know as well as I do that it's gonna be painful and tiring," she said in a tone that reminded him of her vast experience with the routine. "It's probably going to be worse this go around cus of the compound fracture and more painful." John wrapped his arm around her and hugged her reassuringly.

"I'll be there with you every step of the way," he said as she leaned against him.

"Thanks for talking to me," she said.

"That's what a bestest brother does," he teased. Sam started to giggle at his comment. "Come on. We need to let Dad know that you're alright. He was worried about his little girl and her unnatural silence."

"Why was he worried?" she asked as John helped her up and handed her crutches to her.

"Because, Sam, you and quietness mean one of three things, sleeping, studying, or upset." he replied. Sam looked at him and shook her head.

"You know me too well," she said as they went to the door that connected their room to their dad's. John knocked and waited for Jeff to give the ok to enter.

"Come in," he called. John opened the door and stood back for Sam to enter.

"Hi, Dad," she said as she went to sit next to him on the bed. She leaned her crutches against the wall and turned back to her dad and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I just had a bit on my mind but my bestest brother helped me sort it out," she grinned at John as he shook his head. Jeff wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad that you were able to talk to someone about it," he said. "Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"Not unless you can make physical therapy easy or get me back in condition to run a bit with Scott before he graduates," she answered. "I'm going to have to get through this on my own will power with the support of all of you."

"We'll all be here for you, Sam," her dad said as he looked her in the eye. "I know that it is hard for you at the moment but you're a Tracy and we overcome everything." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, we do but sometimes it gets difficult to deal with or really hurts and the hurt is always there," she said quietly. John knew that she was thinking of their mom. Sam grabbed her crutches and stood up.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat," she said as she headed to the door. John and their dad looked at each other and grinned. They followed her out into the hallway.

"We're we eating at, Sam?" asked Jeff.

"In the restaurant here in the hotel," she said. "Is that alright with you guys?"

"That's fine with us," they said together. They were quickly seated and enjoyed an animated lunch with a livelier Sam.

"What do you want to do now?" their dad asked after they ate.

"John, do you want to go swimming?" Sam asked. John looked at her with a surprised expression. "I can watch you or read a book while you swim. You shouldn't be bored just cus I'm in a cast. You just got yours off so enjoy the freedom."

"Nah, I really don't want to go swimming," he said. "Dad, can we go to the nearest shopping mall?"

Jeff looked at his son with a look that mirrored Sam's. Both of them knew how much the boys hated shopping.

"Sure, if Sam feels up to walking around," he replied. John looked at Sam questioningly.

"I never turn down shopping," she said. John stood up and leaned over to pick up Sam's crutches. Jeff offered his arm to help her get her balance as John handed the crutches to her. She shifted them into a comfortable position and followed their dad out of the restaurant with John right beside her.

"What are you up to?" she asked as they walked out of the hotel and to the taxi that Jeff had called for. John just grinned and held her crutches as she awkwardly got in the car. John went around to the other side and put the crutches on the floorboard and quickly got in and closed the door. Jeff was sitting in the front passenger seat.

Fifteen minutes later and they were walking in the mall. John paused in front of the map directory of the mall. He quickly located what he wanted and together they headed in the direction John guided them. He stopped his dad and sister and had them wait on a bench near his destination. He walked over to a kiosk that sold airbrushed sweatshirts and the like and placed his order. When he was done he rejoined his sister and dad again.

"I need to come back in about an hour and a half," he said as they resumed walking around the mall. "Sam, let's get something to take back for our brothers." Sam's eyes lit up in agreement. They went into a sporting goods store and bought some new goggles for Gordon as well as a couple of pairs of Speedos. They went to a bookstore and bought a couple of books for Scott. One was about housekeeping for dummies. Sam found it a fitting title for Scott since she did his laundry and wouldn't let him fix a piece of toast because he always burnt it. A music store caught John's eye and they bought a few new cds for Virgil that featured his favorite composer. Alan was a bit harder to buy for. They were just passing a store that specialized in race car merchandise when Sam saw a jacket with Alan's favorite race car driver on it. She and John bought that and a baseball cap for him. By the time they had gotten something special for each of their brothers; it was time to head back to the kiosk to pick up John's order. Sam and Jeff were again asked to sit on the bench while John checked over the work and paid for his purchase. He kept the bag closed and refused to answer any questions from Sam and Jeff.

"I hate to say this but I'm getting kind of tired and sore," said Sam as she looked up at John from the bench she was sitting on. Jeff could see that she was tired and decided that it was time to head back to the hotel. He called for a cab to pick them up and soon they were heading back to the hotel. Jeff helped John carry in the gifts that they bought for their brothers. Sam went straight to her bed and sat down. She dropped her crutches to the floor and groaned.

"You'd think that they could do something to make those a bit easier on the underarms," she complained. She shifted on the bed so that she could lift her broken leg up on the bed and relax. Jeff went to his room and John set the packages he was carrying on the floor between his bed and the wall so that Sam wouldn't trip on them.

"Do you need anything?" he asked as he glanced over at her.

"No, I'm alright. I'm just a bit cranky cus of the stupid crutches," she said. "I wonder if Brains could design something better." She shifted her leg off the bed and carefully stood up and slowly hobbled her way to the bathroom without her crutches. She used the dresser and the walls as a balancing tool. She got to the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water and turned around to go back to her bed. When John saw her he just shook his head.

"I just asked if you needed anything," he said. "I could have gotten that for you."

"John, I am quite capable of doing things for myself," she said just as she miscalculated the distance between the wall and the dresser and stumbled. Luckily for her Jeff had just come through the connecting door and grabbed her before she could fall. She grabbed on to his arm to help keep from falling.

"Sam, why aren't you using your crutches?" he asked as he helped her back to her bed. Sam looked down at the floor.

"I hate them and I'm tired of having to depend on them to get around," she said miserably. She let him help her shift back on her bed and then handed her the water glass that John had refilled for her. She shook her head and he sat it on the nightstand. Sam looked out of the window and sighed. Jeff sat down on the edge of the bed and began to talk to her.

"Samantha, what's bothering you?" he asked. Sam sighed again.

"I'm just tired of being dependant and restricted," she admitted. "I'll be fine as soon as the cast is off and physical therapy is over with." She looked at her dad and brother and gave them a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap before dinner. I'm kind of tired," she said as she scooted down on her bed and closed her eyes. Jeff and John watched her and before long the tense look on her face smoothed out and she was resting quietly.

"I can't wait until she is free of the cast, Dad," said John quietly. "It's really bothering her this time around."

"I agree with you. I'm going to see if I can get her into a doctor here in Birmingham before we leave for New York. Maybe the cast can come off sooner," he said. "It's been on for about six weeks. I'd rather have her on restrictions with the cast off than have the cast on and be depressed. Maybe a walking cast would work."

He went back to his room to make some phone calls but didn't tell John what he found out. That evening, they ordered room service in the twins' room. Sam sat at the little table and propped her leg up on the side of her bed. Jeff sat on her bed and ate his dinner. John was sitting at the little table with Sam. They were all watching a documentary on space and historic moon landings. Jeff groaned when his picture was shown on the television. Sam and John ignored him and continued watching their dad walking on the moon. When his segment was over they looked at him with wide eyes.

"What was it like, Dad?" asked John.

"Was it an adrenaline rush?" asked Sam. Jeff looked from one to the other and realized that they were really interested in what it was like and how he felt.

"Aside from watching your mom give birth to each of you, it was the most amazing thing that I have ever experienced," he admitted. "I was in awe when I looked back at the Earth. It was such a spectacular sight that I will never forget for the rest of my life." Sam and John looked at each other and smiled.

"I think that it is cool that we can ask you these questions and get a real answer," said Sam. "Now, I can understand why people always want to talk to you about it. I guess we never really thought of you as an American Hero. I have always thought of you as my hero cus you're my dad and you are raising six of us alone except for Grandma. You always make time for any of us no matter what you're doing. Thanks Dad." Jeff smiled at his daughter.

"I wouldn't have my life any other way," he said. "I hate to say this but I want to get an early start so I'm going to turn in. I want you two to get some sleep also."

"Okay, Dad, I'll make sure that my little sister gets to bed by her bed time," said John in a tone resembling Scott's.

"I'm only the little sister by less than two minutes. If I wouldn't have had to push you out, I would have been the oldest," she retorted. Jeff shook his head at their banter.

"Goodnight," he said as he walked to his room and closed the door. Sam and John paused in their banter and told him goodnight.

"I can't wait to see Scott, Virg, Gordy, and Ally tomorrow," she said as she pushed her plate away from the edge of the table and drank some of her water. She carefully lowered her leg to the floor and leaned over to grab her crutches. With an irritated sigh she stood up and went to the dresser and got her pajamas and underclothing out of her suitcase. She looked at her clothes and then at her crutches. John was watching to see if she was going to ask for help. Sam tucked her underclothes in her waistband and tossed her pajamas over her shoulder and hobbled to the bathroom. John heard her crutches drop to the bathroom floor and a muttered curse word. There was a pause and then another curse word. John got up and went to the bathroom door.

"Sam, are you alright?" he called through the door.

"Stupid friggin cast," muttered Sam. "I'm fine. Just having cast and balance issues." John grinned and went back to sit on his bed. He opened the bag of stuff he'd bought at the kiosk in the mall and smiled as he envisioned his siblings' expressions when they saw what he'd gotten all of them. He had even gotten Catie and Alex one that said either 'Bestest Boyfriend' or 'Bestest Girlfriend' as a gift. He quickly put them away when he heard the shower shut off. Fifteen minutes later Sam came out of the bathroom with a very irritated look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at her.

"My leg is itching again and I'm tired," she sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed. John went over and helped her into bed. She glared at him.

"I can do it myself," she said. "Sorry, you didn't deserve that. Thank you." John shook his head and went to take his shower. By the time he was done, Sam was asleep. She had curled up on her right side and had covered her head with her blanket so that nothing but her eyes and nose were uncovered. John shut the lights off and lay down on his bed and watched another documentary and then flipped to a cartoon channel. His eyes slowly closed and he was soon asleep.

"Samantha, I told you to use your crutches!" exclaimed their dad as John woke up to find that Sam had fallen. He jumped out of bed and helped his dad get Sam up.

"I know that, Dad, but I don't remember getting up," she said quietly. "I thought that I was dreaming." They helped her sit down on John's bed and Jeff checked her over.

"Are you hurt any where?" he asked.

"Just my pride and dignity," she replied. "Can someone hand me my crutches?" John picked them up and handed them to her. She stood up and went to the bathroom. Jeff could hear her muttering all the way in and all the way back out. He gave her a look.

"Sorry, Dad, but until you deal with what I have please don't give me the look," she said. "I'm not trying to be rude but until you have to deal with this it's hard to understand the frustration."

"Well, get dressed because we have an appointment that we need to get to in about one hour," he told them. He went back to his room and packed up his stuff. John went to the bathroom to change while Sam got out her clothes. She called to John and told him to stay in the bathroom cus she was changing. She sat on the edge of the bed and changed as quickly as she could. She gave the all clear when she was ready and John came out and packed up his stuff and handed Sam her duffel bag so she could pack her stuff.

They joined their dad in the hallway with their belongings. Sam had both hers and John's duffel bags strapped over her shoulders. John had the rest of their stuff. They got into the limo that Jeff had requested for them. Jeff had everything put into the trunk of the limo and gave the driver an address. He wouldn't say where he was taking them until they pulled up in front of a medical plaza.

"What are we doing here?" asked Sam as they got out of the limo. Jeff led them to the office he'd been told to go to. He opened the door and let Sam and John in. He went to the receptionist and told her that they had an appointment for Samantha Tracy. Sam's head snapped up at the sound of her name. They were quickly escorted to an exam room. The doctor came in and introduced himself.

"Well, young lady, I hear that you're having a rough time with the cast," he said after introducing himself. Sam nodded her head and looked down at the floor.

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

"I'm going to take the cast off and then X-ray it again. If both bones are healed then the cast stays off," he said. Sam glanced up at her dad. He grinned down at her and nodded his head. The doctor had Sam lean back while he cut the cast off and take the X-rays. Jeff and John had to wait outside the room while the X-rays were done. When the film was ready the doctor came back to the exam room. Jeff was reading a magazine and Sam was talking to John.

"Looks like your free of the cast, Miss Tracy," he said as he displayed the film on a light. They could all see that the bones had healed. "You still need to use the crutches for a few more days until you build up the strength and you are going to have to go through physical therapy."

"Thank you, Dr.," said Jeff. "I have therapy lined up for Sam already." He turned to Sam and John.

"Let's go, we have to get to New York and see your brothers," he told them. John handed Sam her crutches and they walked out to the limo. Sam kept looking at her leg on the way to the airport. She ran her hand down the length of her sweats and grinned at John.

"It feels great not to have that cast on even though I'm not looking forward to the therapy but that can't be helped," she said. John and Jeff loaded their stuff in the plane as Sam climbed up the steps and sat down in her seat.

"Aren't you going to help fly?" her dad asked when he saw her in her seat.

"Can I?" she asked.

"You know how and the cast is off so come on and help your old man," he teased. Sam picked up her crutches and hobbled her way to the cockpit and sat down in the copilot's seat. Jeff made sure that everything was ready and before long they were on their way to New York. John sat in a jump seat behind Sam and smiled at their dad over Sam's elation to finally be free of the cast. Three hours later they were landing at the small airport near the school. Sam and Jeff did the post-flight work while John loaded the SUV.

Jeff drove them to the school. While Sam and John went to the dorm, Jeff went to talk to the headmaster. John opened the door to his room and glanced around sadly. He really missed being here. They left his door opened and went to Sam's room next. They sat down on her bed and before long they could hear their brothers coming down the hall. They watched Scott and Virgil glance into the room.

"Hi, Sam and John," they said as they continued to their rooms. Sam and John sniggered at each other and busted out laughing when Scott and Virgil could be heard in the hallway.

"Was that…?"

"Did you see…?" Then they could be heard running back to Sam's room. Sam and John had stood up and were waiting for them.

"Hi, guys," said Sam as she was pulled into a big hug from Scott. Virgil joined in and before they knew it three more Tracy brothers joined in the hug.

"When did you get here?" they asked at once. Sam and John grinned at them. Both were so happy to be back with their brothers even if it was only for Gordon's competition and birthday.

"About a half hour ago," answered John. Sam hobbled back to her bed to sit down. Her leg was hurting a bit. Virgil noticed that the bulky cast was gone.

"You got the cast off," he said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"This morning," she said. "Still have to use the crutches for a few more days."

"That's great, Sam," said Scott. Sam shook her head.

"Now the hard part starts. Physical therapy and rebuilding the muscle and getting used to walking unaided," she replied. "Enough of that, man have we missed you guys." Jeff walked in at that moment.

"I can vouch for that. These two have been driving me crazy. For some strange reason they have wanted to see you," he said.

"DAD!" yelled Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan as they pulled him into a group hug.

"Are you guys all packed and ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," said a chorus of voices. Sam and John nodded at each other.

"Before we leave Sam and I have something for each of you," said John shyly. He and Sam handed each of their brothers the special gifts that they had picked out for them.

"This is great!" exclaimed Alan as he tried on the jacket and put the baseball cap on. "You guys are awesome." He gave them a big hug and kissed Sam on her cheek.

"These are great!" echoed Gordon as he saw the Speedos and goggles. "I was due for some new ones. Thanks, Sammie and Johnny." He hugged Sam and patted John on the back.

"Where did you find these?" asked Virgil with a shocked expression.

"In Birmingham, is there something wrong?" asked Sam worriedly.

"No, it's just that these are hard to find," he replied. "Thank you so much, they're great." Scott started laughing and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Very funny, Brats," he said. "Let me guess this was Sam's idea." John and Sam looked at him innocently and the Terrible Two pleaded innocence.

"I have no idea what you mean, Scott," replied Sam. Scott held up the Housekeeping for Dummies book and everyone laughed at it.

"Sure, you don't know how this book got into the bag," he retorted with a grin on his face. John grinned up at his brothers and sister.

"I have something that I bought for all of us," he said as he opened the bag that he had guarded.

"SAM! JOHN!" called two voices from the hallway. They all looked up and saw Catie and Alex. Sam stood up and John helped her over to Alex. She gave him a big hug just as John hugged Catie.

"We've missed you, too," said Sam. Alex helped her back to her bed so that she could sit down.

"When did you get the cast off?" he asked.

"This morning and I just broke a rule. I'm not supposed to walk without my crutches for a few more days," she sighed. John had opened the bag and was handing out the baseball caps to his brothers and Sam. He handed one to Jeff, Alex, and Catie.

Sam got teary eyed at the words. Each of the hats was in the individual's favorite color with white letters.

"John, I can't believe that you thought to do this," she smiled at him through her tears. Catie walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm the bestest dad of six children," Jeff said. Scott, Virg, John, Gordon, and Alan's hats all read "5 bestest brothers." Sam's hat read "1 bestest sister."

"I hate to say this but we really have to get going," said Jeff. Sam picked up her crutches and stood up. She and Alex walked out of the room together. Both of them had on their baseball caps on and were quietly talking to one another. Catie and John came out next. Jeff was the last one out and he waited for Gordon, Alan, Scott, and Virgil to get their duffel bags and to put away their gifts and lock their rooms. Sam, Alex, John, and Catie went down to the lobby to wait on them. The two couples moved away from each other when they got to the lobby. Alex leaned Sam's crutches against the wall and hugged her to him.

"I'm glad that I got to see you today," he said as he leaned in to gently kiss her. "I've missed being with you."

"I've missed you too," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She broke away when she heard her brothers' voices and grabbed her crutches and walked towards the door with Alex beside her. John and Catie joined them at the door and Sam and John climbed into the middle seats because it was easier for Sam. Virgil sat with them and Gordon and Alan climbed in the back. Jeff let Scott drive and when they got to the airport Virgil and John loaded the plane while Gordon, Alan, Sam, and Jeff got on the plane. Scott put the SUV in the hangar. Virgil and John sat in their normal seats. Scott was copiloting with Jeff. An hour and a half later, they were landing at a private airport in Richmond, Virginia. Jeff had arranged for a limo to pick them up and take them to a hotel where he had made reservations. They followed the norm for room sharing; Virg and Scott, Sam and John, Gordon and Alan, and Jeff. John carried Sam's stuff along with his own. When they got to their room, Sam looked at the bathroom and decided to take a hot bath before dinner. She looked at her choices of clothing and groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked John.

"All I have to wear are sweats," she answered. "I wish I had a pair of jeans."

"Have Dad take you somewhere to get a pair," he suggested. Sam hobbled out of their room and down the hall to their dad's and knocked on the door.

"Dad, can we go somewhere to buy a pair of jeans for me?" she asked. "All I brought were sweats cus that's all I could wear with the cast." He grinned at her and opened a suitcase on his bed and pulled out a pair of her jeans and her favorite sweatshirt.

"Grandma thought that you might want them," he said. She gave him a big hug and tossed the jeans and shirt on her shoulder and walked back to her room. She knocked and waited for John to open the door for her. After a moment he opened the door. To her surprise all of her brothers were in the room. She looked from one to the other. She shrugged her shoulders and went to get her underclothes and socks. She had just turned to go back to the bathroom when she realized that Scott was blocking her way.

She looked up at him expectantly.

"Scott, I would like to take a hot bath and relax," she said impatiently. Suddenly she was in the middle of a Tracy hug.

"Sam, we're so relieved to see you back to your normal self. You had us all a bit worried after the plane crash," Scott said as he looked down at her. "You and John are very important to us and watching you both withdraw was hard." Sam's eyes started to tear up and her lip started to quiver. She buried her face in Scott's chest and cried.

"I'm sorry for the stuff I pulled, like stealing John's pain medicine and not talking," she said. Her voice muffled against Scott's chest. "I missed you guys so much and I was such a pain to everyone especially John." They leaned against one another and were thankful to be together again.

"Go take your hot bath and relax. You deserve it little sister," ordered Scott. Sam hobbled her way to the bathroom and was soon immersed in the hot water. When she was done with her bath she quickly dried off and got dressed. She sighed when she looked down and saw jeans instead of sweats. She brushed her hair and put it into a pony tail. When she was ready she joined her brothers in the room. Gordon was telling John some of the funnier things that happened while they had been on the island. Sam leaned against the wall and watched them with a small smile. Virgil noticed her and walked to where she was standing. Her smile got bigger when he approached her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine now. I just missed being with all of my brothers and it would hit John and I at the weirdest times," she answered. "I missed your piano music yet when I listened to the cds you made for me, I would feel all lonely inside. The house was too quiet without Gordon and Alan running around. No Scott breathing down my neck to do what I was supposed to. It was just weird." Virgil leaned against her.

"I missed you guys to the point that a couple of times I went to your room and sat at your desk wondering what you were doing," he said quietly. Sam smiled at him and nodded her head.

"It was like that every time I passed one of your rooms. Some days it was so bad that I would sit in your studio and listen to your music," she admitted. "I really screwed things up in the beginning didn't I?"

"You had me scared with the way Scott had to have you sedated. Not to mention trying to steal John's meds. Sam, what were you thinking?" he asked.

"I don't know Virgil. I was afraid of the nightmares and my leg hurt and I was stupid to not realize what I was doing to the rest of you. I really am sorry for the way I behaved." She shifted her gaze to the floor.

"We all forgave you a long time ago," said Scott. Sam looked up sharply from the floor to find all of her brothers standing in front of her. A single tear fell from her eye as she was pulled into another Tracy hug. A knock on the door caused them to break apart and Scott went to answer the door. Jeff was standing there.

"Let's go get some dinner," he said. "Sam, don't forget your crutches." They all followed him out of the room and down to the limo that was waiting on them. Jeff took them to a casual restaurant that specialized in steaks. As usual, Sam and Virgil had grilled chicken and Gordon and Alan ate cheeseburgers. After dinner, they were taken back to the hotel so that Gordon could get a good night sleep for his competition the next day.

The next morning, everyone wore their special Gordon t-shirts that they had worn at his last meet. Sam tensed a bit with all of the media around. Gordon went off to find his coach and the rest of the family sat in the bleachers to wait for him to come out. They cheered for him when he came out of the locker room.

By the end of the competition, Gordon had broken another record for the 200m breaststroke and freestyle. He also placed first in the 400m butterfly. He came in second in the backstroke. His family was ecstatic and waited for him to join them in the lobby of the natatorium. Several reporters passed by them but didn't say anything to the family until Gordon joined them.

"Mr. Tracy, how do you feel about your son's latest wins?"

"I'm proud of him. He's achieving his goals and doing what makes him happy," Jeff answered as he guided his family away from the reporters. Somehow Sam got separated from them and was instantly surrounded by reporters. They jostled around her taking her picture and bombarding her with questions. She ignored them and slowly made her way through them. One particular reporter kept trying to block her way.

"Samantha Tracy, what happened to your leg? How do you feel about Gordon's wins today? Can I get a comment from you?" Sam shook her head in disbelief and continued towards the door. She suddenly felt a hand on hers and looked over to see Gordon. He grinned at her mischievously and winked. Sam winked back.

"Gordon, what happened to Samantha's leg? How come she never seems to talk to the media?" Gordon paused and looked at the reporter.

"Samantha only talks to those with intelligence and since you so obviously have the attention span of a gnat, back off before she clobbers you with her crutch."

"I wouldn't put it past her to do just that," added Alan as he suddenly appeared next to her.

"That's enough. I believe my daughter has told you that she would not talk to the media again," Jeff said. "Please excuse us but we're leaving." He took Sam's crutches and handed them to Alan and then he and Gordon supported Sam to the limo.

Virgil, Scott, and John were waiting on them in the limo. John sighed in relief when he saw his dad and Gordon with Sam. She was joking with Gordon and Alan about something. Sam got into the car with her brothers and Jeff told the driver to take them to the hotel. They went out for dinner that night and celebrated Gordon's success and his thirteenth birthday. They were all exhausted when they got back to the hotel. The next morning they flew back to New York.

Sam and John were quiet when it came time to leave. Jeff noticed their reaction and pulled them aside.

"What's gotten into you two?" he asked.

"It's just hard to leave our brothers again," said Sam.

"I'm not taking you back to the island. You're both staying here for the rest of the semester. Scott is going to make sure that you get your physical therapy and Gordon is going to help with the hydrotherapy on his own just so that you have some down time with the therapy." Sam and John looked at each other and then back at their dad.

"Seriously, we get to stay?" they asked. Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan joined them and laughed at their expressions. They had known Jeff's plans but didn't say anything.

"You all knew?" asked Sam. The boys nodded their heads in agreement. "But we didn't bring our stuff or books."

"Everything is in your room and set up," said Scott. "Catie and Alex got your stuff unpacked and ready for your return."

"I have to get back to the island. I'll see you in a couple of months for Scott's eighteenth birthday dinner," said Jeff. He climbed into the SUV and left the campus. Sam and John looked at each other and grinned. They led the way into their dorm with their brothers next to them.

The months passed by and Scott turned eighteen and soon it was prom time. The night of the prom, Sam and Alex went out on a double date with Catie and John. They picked a time when the prom would be in full-swing and they would be able to get a table. After dinner they went back to the dorm. Catie and John disappeared into his room and Sam could hear the door lock. She and Alex went into her room and shut and locked her door.

Alex led her over to her bed and began to kiss her and soon they were on her bed lost in the feelings that each was creating in the other. Alex's hands were all over her body. Sam suddenly tensed up.

"Alex, I can't have sex with you. What if I get pregnant?" she asked. Alex continued to kiss her neck.

"I have protection, Sam," he said huskily as his hands unzipped her jeans and began to slide them down. Sam groaned and twirled her fingers in his hair and before she knew it they were both undressed and no longer virgins. Afterwards, Sam was cuddled up next to Alex and running her fingers along his chest.

"I love you," she said quietly. Alex looked at her and kissed her and began making love to her again.

"I love you, too," he said as he began again.

_Meanwhile in John's room:_

John and Catie were kissing and making out. Things heated up pretty fast and soon John had her pinned against the wall and was touching her every where and groaned when she responded in turn. She led him to his bed and stripped off his clothes and then her own. They were laying there afterwards when it dawned on them that Catie had to get back to her dorm. They jumped out of his bed and got dressed. He escorted her back to the girls' dorm.

"I love you, John," Catie said as they crossed the commons to her dorm. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He turned his head just a bit and kissed the top of her head. When they reached the dorm, he pulled her into the shadows and kissed her long and deep.

"Goodnight, Catie," he said. "Love you, too." She went into her dorm with a radiant smile on her face. He had just reached the dorm when Virgil saw him. He noticed the grin on John's face. He shook his head and didn't comment.

"Where's Sam?" he asked instead. John looked around nervously.

"She's busy in her room, so leave her alone," he said. Virgil looked at him and noticed his blushed face.

"She's not…"he said. John ignored him and went to his room.

He could hear muffled voices in Sam's room so he turned on his stereo.

The rest of the semester flew by and soon Scott's graduation day was upon them. He had made Valedictorian and Grandma and Jeff were seated with the rest of the Tracy children. That night they celebrated and the next day they flew home for the summer break.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

**A/N: **I want to give a special thank you to Lillehafrue for her continued support and input of this story. To SaucerEyes, Threshold Addict, ravenlua, and Cicilianna your consistency in reviewing means so much to me. Thank you all very much.

**Warning:** There are scenes of a sexual nature in this chapter.

Chapter 29

Jeff looked around the grounds where Scott's graduating class was having their luncheon. He immediately saw Scott and John talking together with Sam nearby. Even from the distance between him and his children he could see how his oldest boys towered over their sister by four to six inches. He noticed that even Virgil was taller than Sam by a couple of inches. Virgil was walking towards them when Sam spotted him.

"Virgil!" she called as she walked up to him. She had a big grin on her face as she and Virgil walked back to their older brothers. Jeff was reminded of another time that the four had been positioned much like they were now.

_Flashback:_

Jeff had just walked down the hallway leading to the playroom when he heard some bits of his children talking. Lucy was in the nursery with Virgil. He had just awoken from his nap and would soon be joining his older siblings.

"Cotty, wanna pway wif us?" squeaked a little voice. Two sets of big blue eyes peered up at him. If it weren't for the bracelet on Sam's wrist, it'd be hard to tell which twin was which. They were fraternal yet both had a dimple on the right side of the face and both had the same shade of blond hair. To make it even more difficult, Sam always wanted to be dressed like John and would throw a tantrum if she was dressed in girly clothes. Today both Sam and John were dressed in blue jeans and matching blue sweatshirts. Even their sneakers were identical.

"Sammie, I'm busy," he said as he turned back to his cars. A sniffle made him sigh and look back over at his younger brother and sister. John had his chubby little arms wrapped around Sam as she let him comfort her.

"Cotty, no wike me, Johnny. He no pway wif us." Jeff peeked into the room and watched the little scene play out. None of the three children were aware of his presence in the hallway.

"Aww, Sammie, I do like you. I love both of you but I'm playing with my cars."

Sammie continued to sniffle and with one last sad look at Scott, she held John's hand in hers and pulled him over to where their blocks were. She and John had started stacking the blocks as high as they could before they fell over and started the process all over again. Soon Sam was giggling and John just smiled as he watched her. Even at a young age John was the quietest even though he was the oldest. Sam was normally shy and quiet with the exception of when she was with John which was about all of the time. Jeff was still standing in the hallway when Lucy and Virgil came up behind him.

"Dada, momma," said Virgil as he smiled at his parents.

"Jeff, why are you out here?" asked Lucy. Jeff put his finger to his lip to let her know to be quiet.

"Just watch Scott and the twins," he whispered back. Lucy peered around the corner after she handed Virgil to Jeff. As soon as Virgil was in his daddy's arms he began to bounce and jabber in his baby language. Lucy watched as Scott walked over to where Sam and John were playing. He stood there for a moment before they were aware that he was there.

"Can I play with you now?" he asked. John looked at Scott and started to nod his head. He paused and then looked over at Sam. Sam stood up and put her little hands on her hips and glared at her big brother.

"Sammie, wet Cotty pway wif us, pwease," said Johnny softly.

"Him no wike me and him no wanna pway wif us," she told her brother. "Cotty, go pway wif you tupid cars," she said. Scott looked crestfallen. He loved playing with his brother and sister but he had been racing his cars and didn't want to stop. He turned away and walked back towards his own toys. He hadn't taken two steps before something hit him from behind. Looking down, he could see two arms hugging him.

"I torry, Cotty, pwease pway wif us," she said as she leaned her head back to look up at him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to where John waited for the building to begin again.

"Johnny and me wuv when you pway wif us," she said.

"How do you know, Sammie? Johnny doesn't talk a lot to anyone."

"Him does to talk. Him talks to me awot, Cotty," she replied indignantly as she stood next to John. "Him no wanna talk awot to people just me. Me special and Johnny and me wuv each other." John smiled shyly at his sister and she smiled back at him. Their identical blue eyes conveyed a message between them that didn't need any words.

"Well, Honey, we know now why Johnny is so quiet. He has Sammie to talk for him and God help whoever messes with him," Lucy said as she looked over at Jeff and Virgil. Virgil was beginning to squirm in an effort to get to the playroom.

"Dada, down," said Virgil as he tried to crawl out of his dad's arms to get to his brothers and sister. He had heard them talking and was looking for them.

Jeff put him down and held onto him until he had his balance. Once he was steady, Virgil toddled off towards his big brothers and sister.

"VIRGIE!" Sammie ran over to her baby brother and he grabbed her hand and together they went back to play together. Jeff and Lucy watched their children play together.

_End of Flashback_

A sudden shout of laughter caught Jeff's attention. He looked for his youngest two, knowing that they would be at the center of the amusement. Sure enough, he spotted them running away from their oldest siblings. All of whom were soaked with water.

"GORDON AND ALAN TRACY, WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Sam and John at the same time. The four of them split up and soon had their youngest brothers cornered against a wall. Both of them were laughing at the expressions on their oldest brothers and sister's faces.

"You guys could sure use a towel right now," quipped Alan as he doubled over in laughter. Sam and John grabbed him as Virgil and Scott grabbed Gordon and they dragged them to the decorative fountain in the middle of the grounds and then picked them up and dropped them into the water and held them there until they were both completely soaked. None of them were aware of their dad walking up behind them.

"TRACY!" he called loudly and was pleased to see all six of his children stop and look up at him. Just behind him was their Headmaster with a decidedly grumpy expression on his face. All six of the Tracy children stood up and looked at their dad and Headmaster bearing down on them.

"Shit! I think that we're in a bit of a predicament," said Scott under his breath. Sam and John heard him and sniggered just as their dad looked at them. He focused his icy gaze on them first.

"Please tell me, Samantha and John, what is so funny about your behavior?" he asked as he continued to stare them down. Sam and John swallowed hard and glanced at each other.

"There is nothing funny about our behavior, Sir," John said in a wavering voice. He was aware of the group of onlookers surrounding them.

"It is a poor showing of our upbringing," added Sam as she shifted nervously from the intensity of their father's gaze. Gordon, unfortunately, chose this time to start laughing as a way to break the tension. Jeff turned his frosty gaze to his red-haired son.

"Gordon, what part of this do you find to be humorous?" he asked in his commanding officer voice. Gordon choked back on his laughter and met his father's gaze.

"It was all funny until we got caught, Sir," he said honestly. Jeff had to fight back the grin that was struggling to appear. He coughed suddenly to mask it and continued to glare at the rest of his children. Scott stood ramrod straight and stared directly in front of him. Virgil was shifting from one foot to the other. Alan was shaking with silent laughter at Gordon's cheekiness.

"Mr. Tracy, will you please get your children under control?" asked the Headmaster. Sam and her brothers looked from one to the other and back to their father and Headmaster. Jeff turned his attention directly on the Headmaster.

"I have everything under control with my children, thank you," he said. "I want the six of you ready to leave in ten minutes. Your grandmother wants to stop in Kansas on our way home." Scott and Virgil helped Gordon and Alan out of the fountain. Without another word or glance back they headed to their dorm. Their belongings were in their rooms and each of them hurriedly changed into dry clothes and began taking everything down to the SUV. They did a quick check around all of the rooms to make sure nothing was left behind. Scott hadn't come out of his room yet so the rest of them went to check on him.

"I can't believe that I won't be back here with you guys next semester," he said quietly. "I guess we're really growing up and moving on with our lives." He put his arm around Sam as she came up next to him. He looked down to see the tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold back.

"It won't be the same anymore after you go away to college," she said as she leaned against him and sighed. A lone tear coursed its way down her face. Somberly, the rest of their brothers joined them and looked at each other.

"We'll always be there for one another, won't we, Scott?" asked Gordon. Scott reached out and ruffled Gordon's hair.

"Of course, we'll always be there for each other," he answered. "I'll make sure that I come and see you guys periodically through the year when I can."

"We'll still be here with you guys next year," said a voice from behind them. The Tracy family turned and saw Alex, Catie, and Jodi all standing there watching them. Brook was just behind them. Gordon and Alan looked at each other and made retching noises. They left the room and went down to the truck. Sam walked over to Alex and led him to her room. Virgil and John led their girlfriends to their rooms so they could say their private goodbyes. Brook looked at Scott sadly.

"I'm going to miss you and your family," she said as he hugged her to him. "I hate that we won't be together anymore. I just know that realistically a long-distance relationship won't survive." He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I'll miss you, too," he murmured. "I'm sorry that we'll be on opposite sides of the country and unable to continue our relationship."

_Meanwhile in Sam's room:_

"Sam, I love you and hate that I won't get to see you again until the fall," said Alex. Sam grinned at him.

"Don't be so sure that you won't see me for that long," she said. "Dad understands that I have a relationship and I might be able to persuade him to let Scott fly with me to that little state you live in."

"Indiana isn't that little," he replied. She leaned against him and felt his arms go around her. She felt safe and loved being held in his warm embrace. She sighed in contentment. He kissed the top of her head and released his hold on her.

"We better get you down to your truck before your dad comes hunting for you," he said. She grabbed her purse and held his hand in hers and together they walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. Her brothers were all waiting in the lobby when she stepped off of the elevator. She gave Alex one more quick kiss and joined her brothers. Their dad was waiting with their grandma by the SUV. With a last look at the dorm, they all got into the truck and remained quiet all the way to the airport.

The boys loaded up the plane while Grandma and Sam got on the plane. Sam sat in her usual seat and pushed hers and John's carryon bags underneath the seats. Grandma was watching her and decided to talk to her granddaughter.

"Samantha, may I speak to you for a moment?" she asked. Sam's head snapped up as she heard her grandma call her Samantha. She stood up and followed her to the rear of the plane.

"Yes, Grandma?" she asked nervously as she sat down in the seat her grandma patted.

"Do you want to tell me about your young man?" she asked.

"Alex? Oh, I've been dating him for about a year and a half," she answered. Her grandma was eyeing her and Sam was beginning to feel worried and agitated.

"When did you give into him?" she asked. Sam swallowed hard and turned beet red.

"Um, what do you mean, Grandma?" she asked. She glanced around the cabin of the plane and swallowed hard again. Her grandma reached out and held her face in her hands and stared into Sam's eyes.

"When did you lose your virginity to him?" she asked again. Sam sighed and decided that it was pointless to hem and haw through excuses.

"We got together the night of the Junior/ Senior Prom," she admitted. "Grandma, I'm going to need to get on some sort of protection. I don't want to get pregnant. I really love Alex and he has told me that he loves me too."

"How serious is this young man about your relationship?" she asked.

"Grandma, he is serious enough that we talk daily via cell phones and computer. He gave me his class ring and asked me to be his steady girlfriend on my sixteenth birthday," she answered. "Um, I haven't slept with him again since that one evening." Her grandmother looked a bit relieved at that tidbit of information.

"I'll get an appointment set up for you and you and I can fly to San Diego during the summer and take Tin-Tin with us for a girl's only weekend," Grandma promised. Sam stood up and gave her grandma a big hug.

"Thanks Grandma and I hope you're not disappointed in me," she said quietly her blue eyes worried.

"Sweetie, I love you and though I can honestly say that I wish you would have waited, you haven't disappointed me," her grandmother replied. Sam stood up and walked back to her seat just as her brothers climbed up the steps to the passenger cabin of the plane. Gordon and Alan went to their usual seats and shoved their carryon bags beneath their seats and fastened their seatbelts. Virgil went to his seat and placed both his and Scott's bags under their seats. Scott was copiloting with their dad on the flight to Kansas. John joined Sam and quickly fastened his seatbelt. Sam was staring out of the window and trying to relax. Her conversation with her grandmother kept replaying in her mind. She wasn't even aware that the plane had taken off until John unfastened his seatbelt.

"Sis, we can get up now," he said as he shook her arm. She shook her head and leaned back in her seat to take a nap. She had a lot on her mind and was trying to sort everything out. John got up and went to sit next to Virgil. Grandma was keeping an eye on her granddaughter. She knew that Sam was mulling over the knowledge that her grandmother knew that she had had sex with her boyfriend. What she didn't know was that her grandmother was also aware of her oldest grandsons and their loss of innocence. Sam was the only one to admit to needing protection to prevent an unwanted pregnancy.

"Well, those boys are going to be a bit surprised with the little gift I bring them back from the mainland when I take Sam to the doctor's," she thought to herself. She leaned back in her seat and began reading a book that she had brought to read on the flight back to Kansas.

A little while later Scott's voice got the attention of the passengers.

"Everyone needs to secure all belongings and fasten your seatbelts," he said. "Samantha, I'll be back to make sure yours is fastened personally. Until I get back there, Virgil, John, Gordon, and Alan, will you guys please make sure that she's fastened in?" The Tracy brothers laughed at Scott's message for Sam. Sam glared at each of them in turn before smiling slightly at her oldest brother's protectiveness. She still didn't expect him to come back and check to make sure she was fastened in. When he came out of the cockpit and walked towards her, much to the amusement of the rest of their brothers, she rolled her eyes. She let him make sure she was fastened in. Just as he was standing up, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to her level.

"Thanks, Scotty," she said quietly as she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He grinned back at her.

"Just protecting my little sister so that she doesn't get hurt again," he replied. He went back to the cockpit just in time for their dad to give the warning that they were approaching the airport and would be landing momentarily.

After they had landed and all the post-flight work was done, Scott drove them back to the old farmhouse. They only brought their carryon bags with them since they were only staying one night. Once they had arrived at the house, Grandma quickly made out a grocery list for Sam and John. They had volunteered to go while everyone else settled in.

"I'm driving!" said John. Sam looked over at him and shrugged. Jeff tossed him the keys and soon they were heading to the store. Sam glanced at the list and added a couple of things that she needed as well as the shampoo that Virgil had requested.

"What's up with you?" asked John. He glanced at her and then back to the road ahead of them.

"Nothing," she answered as she looked out of the passenger window.

"Samantha, you've been quiet since we got on the plane," he said. "Did Grandma lecture you about something?" He remembered seeing his sister and Grandma walking from the back of the plane before they had left New York. Sam looked back at him and nodded.

"Don't laugh but she asked me when I gave into Alex," she said quietly. "I have never been more uncomfortable in my life. Even Dad's humorous attempts at sex talks were a lot less awkward than being asked point blank when I lost my virginity." John shuddered at her last words.

"Sis, I don't want to know about you and Alex," he said. Sam glared at him and shot back a quick retort.

"Well, according to my best friend Catie, you lost yours the same night," she said. She was rewarded with watching John turn a couple of shades of red. The rest of the conversation was thankfully ended as John parked the truck and they went in to get the groceries. A short while later, they were heading back to the truck carrying a couple of bags of groceries. John tossed the keys to Sam which she deftly caught despite the bags in her hands.

"You can drive," he said as he pulled a magazine out of one of the bags.

"Only cus you want to read," she retorted. He grinned up at her as they put the bags in the back of the truck. Sam had just closed the rear door when she heard her name. She looked around and saw a young woman running towards her and John.

"Samantha and John Tracy! I can't believe it," she said excitedly. "It's been, what, four years since I've seen you." Sam suddenly shrieked and hugged the girl.

"Kim, I can't believe it!" she giggled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. What about you and all of those other brothers of yours?" she asked. "Well, except for your sidekick. Hi, John. Some things never change do they? Are you two still joined at the hip?" John rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys from Sam and climbed into the truck.

"We're all doing pretty well. Scott just graduated and will be heading off to Yale in the fall. Virgil is still the same as is Gordon and Alan. Except for the swimming records that Gordon keeps breaking," she said. "John and I are still pretty close but the last few years have been a bit rough and we've needed each other even more." Kim looked down at Sam's leg and saw the scar from her last broken leg.

"What happened?" she asked. Sam got a little quiet before answering.

"We were in a plane crash just before Christmas and I broke my leg and had to have surgery," she said.

"SAM! Grandma is going to kill us if you keep gabbing," called John. Sam looked at her former friend and said a quick goodbye. She climbed into the driver's seat and backed out of the parking spot and soon she and John were heading back home.

"What took you so long?" demanded Scott when they pulled into the drive. He and Virgil helped them carry the groceries in. John shrugged his shoulders and left Sam to explain.

"Sorry, Scott, an old friend recognized John and I," she said quietly as she rubbed a hand over her scar. A motion that didn't go unnoticed by her brothers. She picked up her personal stuff and went to her room. John watched after her and started to go after her. Scott laid his hand on John's shoulder to stop him.

"Let her have a moment, John," he said. They didn't notice Virgil leave the room.

"Sam, can I come in?" asked Virgil as he knocked on the door. Sam opened it for him and invited him in. She went back to her window seat and stared out over the fields where she had played as a child with her bothers. Virgil followed and nudged her so that he could sit down next to her.

"Want to talk?" he asked quietly. She shook her head and sighed as she leaned back against the wall.

"Why do people have to be so inquisitive?" she asked. "Why do they have to know all the bad things that happen to other people? None of our friends made comments or asked about the scar on my leg but someone I haven't spoken to in over four years asks me like she's entitled to know because we used to be friends."

"I don't understand why people do the things that they do, Sam," he replied. "But I do know this, the ones that really matter are right beside you or in this house." Sam smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"When did you get to be so smart and insightful?" she teased.

"I've always had those talents. You were just to slow to recognize them," he teased back. Neither of them noticed John and Scott close Sam's door.

"Looks like Virgil handled that one," said Scott quietly.

"He knew just what to say to her and that is all I care about," replied John. "I don't like to see Sam upset."

"You're not the only one who is protective of her but you are the one that understands her the most and the best," said Scott. John smirked at his oldest brother.

"I know that I'm not the only protective one. You're by far the worst," he shot back. "Only you are brave enough to check her seatbelt and have the rest of us check first." Scott laughed at his remark. Together they went downstairs to see when dinner would be done.

Virgil and Sam sat in her room until they were called down for dinner.

"Thanks, Virg," she said as they walked into the kitchen. The rest of the family was already seated and they quickly sat down. John had of course held Sam's spot for her. She smiled at him and Scott. They knew then that she'd been aware of them outside of her door. She looked at the head of the table at their dad. He was looking around at each of his children and smiling slightly. After dinner, he retired to his office and closed the door. Sam went to the door and knocked.

"Come in," he called. Sam opened the door and closed it behind her making sure that it was locked.

"Dad, do you have time to talk?" she asked. He nodded his head and she felt a bit relieved.

"I know that I've promised not to talk about this but I've been wondering how the plans are going for your rescue dream?" she asked. Jeff looked at her sharply, wondering where the conversation was going to lead.

"If I tell you, same rules apply, you cannot tell anyone not even your brothers," he answered.

"I know and I won't tell," she replied.

"Brains and I have two of the four aircraft completed and the third one is about a third of the way done. The fourth can't be put together until the third one is complete," he said.

"That's great, Dad," she enthused. "Um, I wanted to ask you something about that."

"You have my attention, Sam." He looked at her curiously as she began to fidget.

"Dad, I want to help with this project when I'm done with college and I've been thinking about applying to NASA for the astronaut program," she said. "John and I have already decided on Harvard. He's always had his heart set on being an astronaut. I have thought a lot about it since we watched that documentary that we saw you in." Jeff looked at her and smiled.

"I've always thought that if John went to NASA that you wouldn't be too far behind him. I would love to have each of you be a part of the rescue organization but I want to make sure that you have a chance to live your lives," he said. "You have to experience life before you are tied to something that will take up most of your time and freedom."

"I know that, Dad, but I have thought of it since I got a glimpse of TB1," she said. He looked at her sharply.

"What did you just say?" he asked. "I mean, what did you call the craft?"

"Um, TB1, why?" she asked.

"What does TB1 mean?" he shot back excitedly.

"Thunderbird 1," she answered. "I studied the legends and mythology of Native Americans last semester in an elective class. We discussed at length the Thunderbirds and the myth behind the legend. It was really interesting and kind of cool to read about." Jeff was jotting down notes on a pad of paper.

"Dad, what are you doing?" she asked.

"That would be a wonderful name to give the various craft that will be International Rescue," he answered. "The recon craft can be Thunderbird 1, the transport ship can be Thunderbird 2, and the rocket ship can be Thunderbird 3, and so on." Sam grinned at his enthusiasm and was pleased that she'd helped him with naming the various craft. When he was done with his notes he stood up and hugged Sam to him.

"I'm looking forward to the day when you join the team," he said. "I hope that your brothers will decide to be part of it too."

"How much longer do you think that it's going to take?" she asked.

"By the time you and John graduate college, we should have the space satellite built and operational," he answered. Sam gasped when she heard this bit of information.

"Space satellite? Are you serious?" she asked.

"Didn't I mention that?" he asked. "I guess I forgot. Why do you think that I was glad to hear that you and John were planning on applying to NASA's astronaut program after Harvard?"

"Dad, you know that by the time John and I get through school and NASA if we can get into the program, we're going to be in our mid-twenties. Are you sure that you want to wait that long?"

"Sam, these things can't be rushed," he answered. "That will give your younger brothers a chance to enjoy their lives. Now, I want you to go to bed. You do realize that it's almost midnight and we'll be flying home tomorrow?" Sam gave her dad a hug and headed for the door. She heard some shuffling from the other side of the door but brushed the noise off as her imagination because there was nobody in the hallway when she began to walk upstairs. She went straight to her room and flopped on her bed and was soon asleep.

The next morning they all rushed to get things packed and ready for the flight back home. Jeff decided to let Scott pilot the plane with Sam and John alternating as his copilot. By the time they landed on the island, John and Sam were about ready to tear into Scott.

"We know how to fly a plane, Scott," Sam snapped at him. "We earned out license just like you did so back off!" John stood next to her as they stepped down on the tarmac. Scott glowered at both of them while Gordon, Alan, and Virgil stared at the scene before them.

"If you know so much, Samantha Michelle Tracy, then explain to me why you failed to tell me about the warning that you received when we were taking off from San Diego." Sam glared back at him with her hands on her hips.

"You are required to listen for those warnings also besides it was an alert for the pilot. Why weren't you paying attention?" she retorted angrily. Scott walked over to her and stared down at her. Unwilling to be intimidated, she glared back up into his face.

"SAMANTHA AND SCOTT TRACY, GET TO YOUR ROOMS RIGHT NOW AND STAY THERE UNTIL I TELL YOU OTHERWISE!" Barked their dad. They each grabbed their gear and stormed up to the house arguing the whole way.

"Great now look what you've done!"

"Bite me!"

"Don't talk to me like that little girl!"

"Screw off, jerk!"

Sam ran up the stairs to the 2nd floor balcony and quickly keyed in her code just as Scott grabbed her from behind.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, Samantha!" he warned in a low tone. Sam jerked from his grasp and went into her room and shut the door in his face. As soon as she locked the door she looked back at him and flipped him off. Throwing her stuff on the bed, she paced the room. She looked at the door to realize that Scott had finally left. She closed the curtains and then curled up on her bed and was soon asleep.

John wandered around the house for the better part of the day. He kept replaying the conversation that he'd overheard the night before over and over again. He was a bit miffed that Sam had known about something on the island and hadn't said a word to him. He finally decided to find Virgil. He went to all of the obvious places first. His room, the art studio, the pool and finally found him in the game room.

"Virgil, do you have a minute?" he asked. Virgil put down his pool stick and followed John outside.

"What's up?" he asked as he noticed John glancing around.

"Want to go exploring around the island?" he asked nervously.

"Okay, but first do you want to fill me in what we're exploring?" Virgil asked.

"I overheard a conversation and now my curiosity has been piqued," he answered. Virgil looked at his brother with an expression of total amazement.

"I'm impressed," he said. "Quiet Johnny has been listening in on conversations."

John turned red and began to cough. Virgil laughed at his discomfiture.

"Calm down, John," he said. "I'm just teasing you. Now, what do you have in mind?"

"Have you noticed any new doors around the house?" John asked.

"Yeah, there is a new one in the laundry room," Virgil replied. "And another one just off that hallway leading to the infirmary." John grabbed Virgil by the arm and dragged him towards the laundry room. They had just gotten to the laundry room and had their hand on the door knob when they heard the dinner bell.

"What perfect timing," John muttered darkly. He glanced towards the kitchen and back to the door. "Might as well." He reached out and turned the door knob and released the breath he'd been holding when the door slowly opened. Virgil whistled behind him when they looked into the vast room. They quickly stepped through the door and closed it behind them. They looked around the underground room in total amazement. The aircraft that Sam had seen almost completed was now finished as well as a huge green ship.

"What is this for and how has it been hidden for so long?" asked John as Virgil began to edge towards the green ship. His eyes wide in wonder and delight.

"Man, that is so cool," he said quietly as he reached out to touch the leg of the ship. "I'd love to fly something this awesome." John was at a drafting table looking over plans for what appeared to be a space satellite station.

"Look at this, Virgil," John called softly. Virgil reluctantly moved away from the magnificent green ship and over to where John was.

"What am I looking at?" Virgil asked.

"These are drawings of a satellite station," answered John as he continued to study them. They heard a click and glanced around the room nervously.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," hissed Virgil. He and John ran towards the door but suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Which door did we come in?" said John in a panicked voice. "Too late!"

Their dad had just spotted them in the center of the hangar and paused midstride. Virgil and John froze where they were and waited for the inevitable punishment that he was sure to give them.

"Virgil and John, come here right now," he ordered. John and Virgil walked over to him and shifted their gazes to the floor. "How did you get in here? Who told you about this area?" John raised his gaze to meet that of his dad's

"I overheard you and Sam talking last night at the farm," he admitted. "I was just curious and asked Virgil to tag along with me."

"Well, I guess telling you to forget what you've seen won't work because I've already been that route with Sam," he said thoughtfully as he gazed at his two sons. "I have to have your word that you won't discuss this with anyone else, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," they both responded.

"Do you have anything that you need me to answer?" Jeff asked as he looked from one to the other.

"What is this for?" asked Virgil.

"It's for a rescue organization that I'm building. I want to help other families avoid the heartache that we went through when your mother died," Jeff answered quietly.

"Who is part of the organization?" asked John.

"So far, Kyrano, Brains, and I," he answered. "Samantha has expressed an interest in joining after she is done with college and perhaps NASA's astronaut program." John shot his dad a look of pure amazement.

"Sam is planning on joining NASA after we graduate from Harvard?" he asked quietly. His sister never ceased to amaze him. "Can we be part of the rescue business with you?"

"Yeah, I want to be part of something that will help other families," said Virgil.

"I would love to have all of you on the team but only after you complete school and get a chance to live your life and have some freedom," said their dad. He guided them to the correct door and reminded them to not say anything to anyone about the hangar.

"Where have you boys been?" demanded Grandma.

"Sorry, Grandma, we got sidetracked," apologized John. He and Virgil went and washed up before joining Gordon and Alan at the table. Scott and Sam were required to eat their lunch in their bedrooms as part of their continued punishment.

"No, John, you may not go to Sam's room," said Jeff. "Those two have one more day of restrictions. They have got to get over this bickering nonsense." John wandered back up to his room, turned on his stereo, and began reading one of the new books that he had sent to the island.

The next day Samantha and Scott were allowed out of their rooms but were required to remain with each other without fighting the whole day before they could be free from all restrictions. They glowered at each other during breakfast until Jeff said something to them.

"Yes, Sir," they responded as they shifted their gaze to their breakfast. Sam was the first one done and grew agitated as Scott continued to dawdle over his breakfast in an attempt to make Sam angry. She sat at the table and tapped her fingers as she stared at him.

"Samantha, take your dishes to the kitchen and wait out on the pool deck until Scott joins you," ordered her dad. Sam quickly did as she was told and was soon waiting for him to join her. She sighed as she stared out over the pools. She was getting tired of the whole argument with Scott and decided to apologize for continuing to let the spat carry on. A shadow fell across her legs and she looked up at her oldest brother.

"Scott, I'm sorry for letting this spat keep going," she said as she shielded her eyes from the sun. He grunted at her and sat down on the same lounge chair.

"So am I. I don't want to spend the summer arguing back and forth," he admitted. "Can you do me a favor though? Stop being such a moody girl." Sam giggled at him.

"Hate to break it to you big brother but I am a girl," she said.

During the summer break, Grandma persuaded Jeff to let Sam fly her and Tin-Tin to San Diego for a girl's only weekend. It was at that time that Grandma made sure that Sam was protected from any unwanted pregnancies. She would have to go to a doctor every three months for an injection. They also went shopping and out to eat. Tin-Tin sat in the cockpit when Sam flew them home Sunday evening.

"Thanks for letting me come with you," she said shyly. Sam glanced at the young teen and grinned.

"No problem, I had fun with you and Grandma this weekend," she replied. "Tracy One to Tracy Island, requesting permission to land."

"Tracy Island to Tracy One, you are clear for landing," said Scott's voice over the radio. John and Virgil met them on the runway and helped them carry their packages to the house. Grandma had two discreetly covered packages for John and Scott.

"John, can you go get Scott and then both of you come back here?" she asked.

"Sure, Grandma," he answered as he ran off to get Scott. Five minutes later, they were both back in their grandma's suite. She had them sit on the little sofa in the sitting room.

"I have something for each of you and I want promises from both of you that you'll use them as the need arises," she said as she looked at her grandsons.

"We promise, Grandma," they said. She handed each of them a package and watched with an amused expression as they opened the wrappings. When they saw what was in the boxes they both turned a bright red.

"Now boys, I know that you are having sex but I don't want you to have children right now. So please make sure that you're properly protected," she said.

"Thanks Grandma," said Scott as he grabbed John by the shoulder and dragged him out of the room. He looked at his younger brother and smirked.

"Snap out of it, John. They're just condoms," he teased. John looked at him with wide eyes. He really started to panic when he heard Gordon coming down the hallway. He and Scott shifted the boxes behind them and smiled at Gordon as he passed.

"You two are really strange," he said. Scott and John ran up to their rooms and hid the packages in their dressers.

Alex and Sam kept in constant contact even though she didn't get to fly out to see him. Catie and John were also good at keeping in contact.

All too soon the summer ended and they were heading back for a new year of school. One without Scott with them. He was able to spend time with them for Virgil's sixteenth birthday and then helped their dad get them to school before he and Jeff flew to Connecticut. Once they got to Connecticut, Jeff surprised Scott with keys to an SUV.

"You're going to need to get around," his dad said gruffly. Scott held the keys in his hand. "I'm also going to have a prop plane left at the airport near Sam and John for you to use. I figure that they can fly down here and pick you up and then you can all fly home for breaks."

"Thanks, Dad," he said as he glanced around the townhouse that Jeff had bought for him to use while at school. It was decorated casually yet comfortably for Scott's taste. There were enough bedrooms for the rest of them to stay in on the weekends when they visited.

"Do you think it was smart giving Sam and John consent to take the boys off campus on the weekends to drive down here?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I trust them to make good judgment calls," his dad responded. He looked at his watch and sighed. "If you need me you know how to contact me." He gave his oldest son a quick pat on the back and ran down to his cab.

Scott unpacked his stuff and settled into his new home. He made a list of things he wanted for meals and snacks. Soon he was shopping for the first time on his own.

He got back to his house and began to wonder how his younger brothers and sister were doing.

**Back at the boarding school:**

"Sam, do you have the keys to the SUV?" asked John.

"Yeah, and your set is on your desk," she answered. She was sitting at her desk going over her class list. She didn't hear him leave or Alex come in until she heard the click of her lock. She spun around in her chair and stood up to face her boyfriend.

"Hi, Gorgeous!" he said as he pulled her towards him. He kissed her and ran his hands down her body. She moaned as she kissed him back. He soon had her on her bed and making up for lost time. She was just as responsive as he was determined to be with his girlfriend. Sometime later they got around to talking about their summer and the upcoming year.

"Sam, I really missed you," he husked as he kissed her neck and trailed his fingers along her jaw line. She could feel him becoming aroused again and relaxed as they became one. This time he fell asleep in her arms afterward.

_Meanwhile:_

Catie and John were lying in his bed after being together. Catie had her head resting on John's chest as her fingers trailed a lazy circle on the left side of his chest and abdomen. John groaned as her hand went lower and woke up the fierce need to be with her again. He rolled on top of her and began to kiss her and make love with her again. They both fell asleep afterwards in each others arms.

A few hours later, they hurriedly dressed and joined his siblings for dinner. Alex and Sam were making plans for the weekend and going into town like they normally did.

They spent every other weekend going out with each other. On alternate weekends Sam and John drove Virgil, Gordon, and Alan down to Connecticut to see Scott as long as there wasn't a swim meet or cross- country meet. Sam had made the team again and was enjoying it even though she missed Scott. He managed to get to a few of her meets and saw her place first in a few of them. Gordon continued to excel in swimming. Academically all of them were doing well. Scott stayed on the Dean's list. Sam and John were still tied at the top of their class. Virgil was more active in recitals and musical programs and he was getting a bit of recognition for his talents. Alan was busy with racing motorcycles on the weekends that they didn't see Scott.

At the end of the semester, Sam and John flew their brothers to Connecticut and picked up Scott. He then flew with them back to the island in time for the holidays.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

**A/N:** Thanks to all of those that continue to read my story. Lillehafrue, thanks for being such a wonderful friend and loyal reader of the story. Some of your lines that you let me use are really great and humorous.

**Warning:** There are scenes with sexual content contained in this chapter. May not be suitable for younger readers.

Chapter 30

"Tracy Two to Tracy Island, requesting permission to land."

"Tracy Island to Tracy Two, you are cleared for landing and welcome home."

Scott landed the plane with a slight bump and soon had the plane parked in front of the hangar. Sam and John quickly helped him with the post-flight work while Gordon, Virgil, and Alan unloaded their stuff from the holds and the passenger cabin. They had more to unload due to Sam's frequent shopping trips on the way to see Scott in Connecticut.

"How many pairs of jeans does she really need?" complained Gordon as he pulled out a big shopping bag with blue jeans in them. A sudden thump to the back of his head made him drop the bag.

"OUCH! What did you do that for?" he complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For your information some of those are for Tin-Tin," said Sam. "She asked me to pick some up for her while I was out." Sam grabbed the bag as well as her carryon bag and purse. She reached over and picked up her suitcase and carried everything to her room. She made a second trip back for the Christmas presents that she had been buying over the course of the semester. She saw Tin-Tin next to the pool when she came back from grabbing the rest of her stuff.

"Tin-Tin, when you get a minute I have something for you in my room," she called. Tin-Tin ran over to Sam and helped her carry a few of the bags.

"Thanks, those were getting heavy," she said in gratitude for the help.

"It's not that big of a deal," said Tin-Tin. Sam looked at her and smiled.

"Tin-Tin, you have been a wonderful friend to have on this island," Sam said. "You helped me when I was at my worst and didn't leave me despite the fact I tore into you just as much as I did John. I still feel bad for the way I treated everyone when I couldn't do anything for myself."

"Sam, there is nothing to feel bad for. We all understood how hard it was for you," she said in her quiet voice. "I know the real you and that wasn't her." Sam unlocked her balcony door and held it open for Tin-Tin. They sat her stuff down next to the bed. Sam quickly located the bag with the blue jeans in them. She handed a few pairs over to Tin-Tin.

"I picked these up for you during a trip to Connecticut to see Scott," she said.

"Thanks, Sam," said Tin-Tin. She held a pair of the jeans up and nodded. "These will fit perfectly." She gave Sam a quick hug and took the jeans to the apartment she shared with her father. Sam unpacked her belongings and put the Christmas presents in her closet. When she was done she ran downstairs to see her grandma and dad.

"Grandma, what's for dinner?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. Her grandma turned around and gasped. Sam looked around her and behind her trying to figure out why her grandmother had gasped.

"Samantha, have they been starving you at that school?" she demanded. Sam looked down at herself and chuckled. She was wearing one of Scott's Yale sweatshirts. She had gotten chilled on the plane and Scott had an extra shirt in his carryon and gave it to her. She quickly took the sweatshirt off since she had a t-shirt on underneath it.

"I eat plenty Grandma. I have to so that I can keep my weight steady for cross-country," she replied. "Scott's sweatshirt was just baggy and oversized." She reached out and hugged her grandmother. "I missed you."

"Sit down and I'll get you a snack to hold you over until dinner," ordered her grandma. "We're having salad, smothered chicken, baked potatoes, and steamed vegetables." Sam's mouth started watering at the thought of such a delicious sounding dinner.

"That sounds wonderful," she said.

"What sounds wonderful?" asked her dad as he walked into the dining area.

"Daddy!" said Sam as she jumped out of her chair and grabbed him in a big hug. "I have missed you this semester. It has been chaotic at school with all of the meets for Gordon and me not to mention driving down to see Scott. Oh and grade wise, all of us are doing well. John and I are still tied at the top of our class." She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Slow down, Sam," he teased. He sat down at the table and listened to her chatter away about school as she ate her snack. Soon they were joined by the boys.

"Hi, Dad," they all said as they came through the door. Alan's voice cracked as he greeted their father much to the amusement of the rest of his brothers.

"Just call him Squeaky," said Gordon as he dodged Alan's arm. Jeff shook his head and listened to Scott tell him about the townhouse.

"Dad, that place seems so empty when the brats aren't there and so peaceful when they leave," he said. "I can go to the store once every other week for me but when they come down for the weekend, I have to stock up before they get there and go again right after they leave."

"Well, it is a bit of a change to go from one person to six," said Jeff as he grinned over his son's comments. "How are the SUVs doing for you?"

"Ours is fine," said John. "Virgil has been making sure that it is well maintained."

"Mine is fine too," agreed Scott. "Sam and John seem to be handling the drive to and from school just fine. They called me once to let me know that they weren't coming down cus of the snow that they were expecting."

"I told you that they could handle the responsibility," said Jeff quietly. Only Scott heard him. Grandma gave each of the boys a snack just as Sam finished hers and went out to the pool deck with Scott's sweatshirt in her hand. Scott followed her outside and sat in a lounge chair next to her.

"You alright, Sam?" he asked as she sighed. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, Scott," she answered. "I have to give you a lot of credit though."

"For what?" he asked her curiously.

"For managing to keep the five of us in line and maintain your sanity and have a relationship," she replied. "Gordon and Alan have tried my patience this past semester. They volunteered to do the laundry one day that I had a meeting to attend for cross-country. Let's just say that Dad is not going to be happy when he gets the bill for a new washer from school. Not to mention that I had to request a bit more money for replacing the clothes that were ruined." Scott chuckled quietly at his sister's description.

"We don't call them the Terrible Two for nothing," he said. "I'm probably going to regret asking this but what did they do?"

"They had a 'special' bottle of laundry soap that they forgot about," she giggled. "When it came time to do the laundry, they didn't grab the one under my bathroom sink. They grabbed their 'special' bottle that had bright pink dye added to it." Her giggles changed to full-blown laughter at the memory of her brothers carrying a basket of bright pink clothes. The Headmaster had been right behind them when Sam saw them walking down the hallway towards her room. She'd groaned when she'd seen the smirk on Gordon's face.

"Let me guess, the Headmaster was less than pleased with them," he laughed as he listened to her description.

"I really feel sorry for Virgil when John and I leave for college," said Sam when she'd stopped laughing. "At least he only has to deal with it for one year."

"How has it really been this semester?" asked Scott. Sam glanced over at him and pondered her response.

"School wise, it's been the same," she said honestly. "Getting used to not having you around everyday took a bit of getting used to for all of us. Between you and me, I think that Virgil had it the hardest. The rest of us missed having our oldest brother nearby but you and Virg are closer and I know it was harder for him to adjust."

"How do you know that?" questioned Scott.

"He told me," she answered. "Remember, our brothers come to me if they have an emotional type of dilemma to deal with. He spent some of his free time with me in my room while I was studying. My guess is he just needed to be around one of us." Scott stood up and sat on the end of her lounge chair.

"Sam thanks for looking out for him," he said. "I feel a lot better knowing that you are there for him and the rest of our brothers. Who's there for you though?"

"That's easy, Scott," she began, "I have five brothers that I can turn to anytime that I need to. John is always there for me to confide in and he knows me better than anyone in the family. Virgil is the sensitive one that I can talk about emotional stuff or point out a beautiful sunset to. He understands the artistic stuff that I can't quite seem to say. Gordon and Alan are there for me when I need a good laugh or when my headache isn't quite bad enough. They know how to make it worse but I wouldn't trade them for anything. You are my inspiration, Scotty. I know that we butt heads quite a bit but I really admire you and your strength and character. I know that I can always get a reliable answer from you and know that even if you don't agree with something I do or say you still love me and will be supportive of me." She had sat up during their conversation and noticed the blush creeping up his neck. He pulled her into a big hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Sam, you don't know how much that means to me," he said gruffly. "I'm always going to be here for you and our brothers. I do have one request though."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Can you please try to refrain from breaking any bones for the next five to ten years?" he teased. "I don't think this family can handle you being in a cast again." He started laughing at her and she joined in with him. They didn't see the rest of their brothers come out from the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" asked Gordon as he leaned over the back of Sam's chair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, I was just telling Scott about your sad attempt at doing the laundry," she replied. Gordon and Alan both stared over at Scott nervously. Scott stood up and stalked towards his youngest brothers.

"I wonder if Dad has received the bill for the new washer and if his accountant has told him that Sam had to request an increase on her allowance to replace Virgil's, John's, and her clothing." Gordon looked around at his older siblings and ran off down to the beach. Sam laughed as Alan watched him run off. Virgil and John nodded at each other and quickly surrounded him and picked him up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" he screamed as they carried him to the pool.

"Alright," said John as he and Virgil threw him into the pool. Alan surfaced and glared up at them. "Hey, Alan, you look a little wet."

"Bite me," he muttered. Sam had joined her brothers and was looking down at him when he started to mutter.

"Watch your mouth, little brother," she said as he continued to glare up at them. He muttered something else that he didn't think any of them would hear. Sam suddenly stood straight up and glowered down at him.

"Get out here and repeat that again," she hissed. Alan swallowed hard and swam for the opposite side of the pool and climbed out and ran down the path to the beach. Sam was hot on his heels leaving their brothers dumbfounded. Virgil, Scott, and John took off after them. They got to the end of the path and stopped suddenly. Sam was sitting on top of Alan with her knees pinning his arms down.

"Don't you ever call me a bitch again," she snapped. "Do you understand me? I don't know where you got the idea that it is alright for you to use that word but I better never hear you say it again." She stood up and backed away so that Alan could stand up as well. He saw his older brothers behind Sam and visibly blanched especially when he noticed the murderous gleam in John's eyes. He turned and ran down the beach to get away from them. He knew where Gordon had run off to and he was going to hide there, too, until his brothers calmed down again. Sam looked back at her brothers and ran back up the path and towards the runway. She grabbed her riding gear out of her storage locker and went to the office and changed. She went back out to her motorcycle and got it started and was soon revving it up and racing out onto the trails surrounding the island.

"Is that a motorcycle?" asked Virgil as he looked around at his brothers as they walked back towards the house. Scott and John ran off towards the hangar with Virgil right behind them. They pulled their riding gear on over their shorts and t-shirts and raced out after Sam. They had gotten to the interior of the jungle when they came upon Sam's motorcycle off to the side of the trail and she was leaning against a tree. She slowly looked up as she heard them approach her.

"Sammie, are you alright?" John called over the noise of the three motorcycles.

"I'm fine," she called back. "I just stopped to wait for you to catch up. She jogged over to her bike and put her helmet back on and started the bike. She and her brothers were soon racing over the trails and enjoying their ride. They came up to a sharp turn when Sam and John heard a crash over the noise of their motorcycles. They turned around and saw Virgil lying still on the trail. Scott swerved to avoid hitting him. Sam dropped her bike and ran over to the motionless body of her brother.

"VIRGIL!" She called as she felt for a pulse and sighed with relief when she noticed him looking up at her. She lifted the face shield of his helmet so that she could hear him speak. He grimaced as he made an effort to sit up.

"Lie still," she ordered aware that Scott and John were next to her. "Can you tell me where you hurt?"

"My hand and wrist," he whimpered. The pain radiated through his sensitive features and dulled his lively brown eyes. Sam carefully felt his wrist and looked up at Scott and John. He stifled a cry as she moved it from where he'd cradled it against his chest.

"I think it's broken," she mouthed. Scott realized which wrist was in her grasp.

"Shit," he whispered. Virgil made another move to stand up and this time Scott helped him to his feet. John got Virgil's bike upright and moved it to the side of the trail.

"Virgil, you're going to have to ride back with one of us," said Scott. Virgil sighed and nodded in agreement. He lowered the face shield of his helmet and walked over to Sam's bike. She followed him to her bike and righted it. As soon as she climbed onto the seat she started it and held it steady as Virgil swung his leg over the rear part of the seat and held onto her with his right hand. All the while, he kept his left arm pressed tight against his chest between him and Sam. She drove slowly and carefully back to the house. When she got to the side of the pool deck she parked her motorcycle and waited for Virgil to get off so that she could put the kickstand down and get him to the infirmary.

"Samantha, why is your motorcycle parked on the pool deck?" asked her dad. She looked up at him and nodded towards Virgil, who was heading into the house.

What happened?" he asked.

"He wrecked his cycle," she admitted. "I think that his wrist and hand are broken."

"Will there be a year when one of you isn't in a cast or the hospital?" he snapped. He followed Virgil down to the infirmary just as Scott and John walked up to her. They had already put their motorcycles away.

"Let's go get Virgil's bike," said John as Scott jogged into the house. He put his helmet back on that he'd carried from the hangar. Sam quickly put hers back on and started her cycle again. John climbed up on the back of her bike and held on as she raced back along the trail. When she stopped along side Virgil's bike, he got off of hers and got onto his. Moments later they were riding back towards the hangar. They parked the bikes and jogged down to the house to check on their brother. In her haste to see that he was alright, Sam didn't see Alan until she ran into him and knocked him down.

"What did I do this time?" he demanded as he glared up at her. She ignored him and went to the infirmary. She and John walked into the room and were surprised to see Virgil arguing with their dad and Brains.

"It can't be broken," he snapped. "I can't paint or play the piano with one hand in a cast, especially my left wrist and hand." He looked up at John and Sam and silently pleaded with them to make the diagnosis wrong. Sam walked up to him and sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Virgil," she said softly as he leaned against her. "I wish that I could make it better but you're going to have to accept the fact you are beginning to take after me." He half smiled at her remark.

"Sam, I won't have any way to express myself without painting or my music," he said. Sam gently took his face in her hands and determined blue eyes met sensitive brown eyes.

"We will find a way for you to do what makes you feel better," she stated firmly. "You can use my camera to take pictures now and paint them later when the cast comes off. Not that any of us are in your league but we could play the left hand side of the piano so that you could still have your music." She made it sound so obvious that Jeff and Brains had to chuckle at her solutions. Scott on the other hand knew that Sam and John would make sure that it was done. Jeff ordered them all out so that Brains could take more X-rays and set the broken bones. Sam kissed Virgil on the forehead and gave him a reassuring hug.

"See you in a little bit," she said quietly. She and John walked out of the infirmary with Scott behind them. Gordon and Alan were standing in the hallway when they came out.

"What's going on?" demanded Alan.

"Virgil broke his hand and wrist," answered Scott. "Which he probably wouldn't have done if we wouldn't have gone after Sam. All of which only happened because you called her a bitch and pissed her off." Alan stepped back and winced at the comments his oldest brother had made. Gordon stepped in front of Alan and glowered up at Scott.

"Don't blame him for Virgil breaking his wrist and hand," he snapped angrily. "Besides if Sam wasn't such a baby needing her brothers to protect her then you wouldn't have felt the need to go after her." The words were barely out of his mouth when suddenly he was knocked back against Alan. His hand was on his face and he was staring at John in shock. John was standing there quivering in a silent rage as his blue eyes flashed fire at his younger brother.

"Don't you ever speak about Sam like that again or I'll make your life hell," he threatened in a clipped tone. Gordon glared at him and made a split second decision. Before Scott and Sam could intercede, Gordon launched himself at John and both of them fell to the floor punching each other.

"You friggin brat!"

"At least I don't have my sister protecting me!"

"Gordon and John, you need to stop before Dad comes out here," said Scott as he tried to separate them. Sam grabbed one of John's arms just as Gordon went to punch him. His fist connected with her nose and she slumped to the floor. Instantly the fight ended and all of the boys leaned over Sam as the blood gushed from her nose. Scott rolled her onto her left side in a recovery position and sent Alan to get a wet cloth. Gordon had stalked off towards his room as John tried to help Scott with Sam. Scott looked up at him and shook his head.

"You two really did it this time," he said. "I can't cover for you this time. Your fighting resulted in Sam getting hurt." John looked even angrier and more concerned as Scott accepted the wet cloth from Alan.

"Is she alright?" he asked. Scott just looked up at him and gently picked Sam up and carried her into the infirmary. Brains had just finished taking Virgil's X-rays when he looked up and saw Scott carrying Sam into the infirmary. The blood still running out of her nose. Jeff moved away from the office and demanded to know what had happened.

"Gordon and I were fighting, Dad, and Sam tried to pull us apart and she was punched in the face," admitted John. Jeff looked to Scott for confirmation. Scott nodded and carefully laid Sam on the second bed. Virgil glanced over at her and sighed.

"John, go to your room right now," ordered Jeff. He took the cloth from Scott and gently wiped the blood off of Sam's face. She groaned as began to wake up. Pushing the cloth away from her face, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the bright lights of the infirmary.

"What did I break this time?" she muttered. Jeff couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

"Nothing this time," he replied. "Just a bloody nose and probably a black eye. Oh, and a headache." Sam looked around the infirmary and noticed that John wasn't in there.

"Where's John?" she asked. Scott looked down at the floor and Alan shifted nervously. Jeff looked down at her and frowned.

"I sent him to his room for fighting," he answered. Sam sat up on the bed and then slid off the side. The nosebleed had stopped and now the only signs were the red streaks on her face that her dad had missed and in her hair. She walked towards the door and out of the infirmary when Jeff called out.

"You are not to go and see him, do you understand me?" he called. Sam ignored him and went up to the second floor and keyed in John's code to his room. As soon as the door opened, she was walking towards his bedroom. She found him lying facedown on his bed. She reached out and touched him on his arm.

"John?"

He rolled over and looked up at her.

"Sam, are you alright?" he asked. "Dad wouldn't let me stay with you."

"I'm fine, I just had a bloody nose and of course a black eye," she sighed. "Gordon had one heck of a wallop lined up for you." John scooted over on his bed and Sam sat down next to him, leaning against the headboard. She wiped at the blood on her face with the still damp cloth. She missed more than she hit and John took the cloth from her and gently wiped the remaining blood off of her face.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked again. Sam nodded her head and looked over at him.

"Of course, when Dad finds out that I came in here, I'll be in trouble," she said. John looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean, you'll be in trouble?" he asked.

"He ordered me to stay out of your room because you had been fighting," she said.

"I can see that you don't follow a direct order very well," said a deep voice from the shadows of the sitting room. Jeff's form suddenly materialized out of the shadows as he stared down his son and daughter.

"Samantha Michelle Tracy, when I tell you not to come to your brother's room that is just what I mean," he said. Sam stood up next to John's bed and watched her dad approach her. "Now, go to your room for the rest of the night. You're grounded to your room like John and Gordon for the next two days. I honestly don't know what has gotten into all of you but you'd better snap out of it." He motioned for Sam to leave the room and was surprised to watch her defiantly cross her arms over her chest.

"Sam, don't make this worse," pleaded John. He knew the look on his sister's face and that she was about to clash with their dad in a full-blown Tracy attitude. The only other Tracy's that routinely showed that trait were Jeff and Scott and Alan. The rest of them didn't get angry as quick or as often.

Sam continued to stare back at her dad impassively. Her blue eyes, unblinking and flashing in anger, never wavered as Jeff stared back at her. His brown eyes just as intense as hers. He made a move to grab her arm only to grab onto thin air. She had anticipated his move and easily maneuvered away from him. John was captivated by the battle of the wills being displayed before him even though he knew that Sam wasn't going to win against their dad. He commanded respect and he sure wasn't going to tolerate her behavior for long.

"Samantha, I'm giving you this last warning before I lengthen the time and severity of your punishment that will include being home-schooled for the remainder of this school year," he said quietly which was a sure sign of his anger. Sam shot a look at John and looked down at the floor and lowered her head in defeat. She walked out onto the balcony and over to her own room. Jeff followed her into the room and took her cell phone away and unhooked her computer. She sat on her bed and watched him take away her connections to the outside world.

"Dad, will you please let me know how Virgil is when Brains is done with him?" she asked as she kept her gaze on the floor. The only response that she got was the door closing as he left. She picked up a book off of her nightstand and threw it in the general direction of the door. Evidently, he heard the thump because he keyed in her code and opened the door.

"I'm not telling you again to lose the attitude," he said as he shut the door again. Sam got up and went to the shelf that had the wolf on it and picked it up. She walked back to her bed and laid down cuddling the stuffed wolf next to her and fell asleep. She spent the next two days pacing her room and gazing out of her window. She had no contact with John or Gordon. Alan and Scott brought their meals up to them in rotations. It was through Scott that Sam found out how Virgil was doing.

"He's fine," he answered the first time she saw him. "His arm is in a cast from his elbow to mid-palm." She shook her head and sighed.

"Sam, why did you pull that stupid stunt with Dad?" Scott asked her.

"I don't know why I did it," she admitted. "I just couldn't see him dictating when I could and could not see my twin brother. Then the stupid Tracy attitude kicked in and, well, you and I have gone toe-to-toe a great number of times and you know that neither of us ever back down. Well, Dad is worse than the two of us combined and I still refused to back down until he promised to have me restricted to the island again for the remainder of the school year." She flopped back on the big chair in her sitting room and sighed.

"Well, at least you finally gave in and shut your mouth," said Scott as he headed to the door. Sam glanced up at him and gave a sad smile as he left her room. He felt bad because he knew that he and Alan were her only contacts during her punishment and even they were limited to no more than a few minutes in each room. Sam stared up at the painting that Virgil had done for her and wondered how he was coping with his arm in a cast. She lost track of time as she thought of a memory of her and Scott that soon had the whole family involved.

_Scott and Sam:_

"Scotty, can you help me?" asked five-year-old Samantha. Scott looked over at his only sister and laughed when he saw what she was wearing. She had on his pee-wee league baseball jersey that fell to her knees and his cleats. His baseball hat covered her eyes and she kept pushing it back.

"What do you need help with, Sammie?" he asked as he squatted down in front of her. She held up the plastic baseball bat and the ball that came with it.

"I can't hit the ball and Johnny called me a sissy," she said. "But, Scotty, I am a sissy. I'm your sissy and Johnny's sissy and Virgie and Gordy and Ally's sissy." Scott shook his head at her lack of understanding of the term and made a note to tell John to be nice to her.

"Let's practice then," he said as he guided her out to the field behind the barn. He paced her a little ways from him and gently tossed the ball in her direction. She swung the bat and missed. After five attempts and placing the baseball cap on backwards, she finally managed to hit the baseball.

"I did it! I did it, Scotty," she cried. She ran up to him so that she could give him a hug but tripped up in his cleats and fell face first on the hard packed ground. She rolled over just as the first tears poured down her cheeks and she tried to stifle her cries as Scott knelt next to her. He helped her sit up and brushed the front of her jersey.

"You're alright, Sammie," said Scott as he helped her stand up. She kept grinning up at him as he led her to the house and into the kitchen. Their mom was sitting at the table, feeding Gordon. Gordon was spitting his food out as he laughed at his mother's exasperated look. She blew her hair out of her face and he responded by blowing his food out of his mouth.

"Gordy, will you please stop spitting your food out and eat?" she pleaded.

"No eat. Swim," he jabbered back to her.

"Mommy, I hit the baseball," Sammie yelled as she walked in the kitchen. Lucy looked up at her and gasped when she saw the blood dribbling down Sam's chin. She dropped Gordon's spoon, which he instantly grabbed and banged down on the tray of his highchair. Lucy picked Sam up and sat her on the counter and told her to stay still.

"MOMMY! I hit the baseball," she cried again. "Scotty helped me hit it so that Johnny won't call me a sissy anymore but I wanna be his sissy cus he's my bestest brother." Lucy wiped Sam's face with a wet cloth so that she could see if she was hurt worse than the bloody lip. Sam jerked away when the cloth touched her lip.

"OWIE! That hurted," she screamed. She kicked her legs and screamed again as her mom wiped at her lip again. John and Virgil came running into the kitchen when they heard her scream. They were followed by their dad with baby Alan in his arms.

"What's wrong, Sammie?" asked John as he looked up at her on the counter.

"I hitted the baseball," she told him matter-of-factly. "So now you can't call me a sissy. But Johnny, I am your sissy and Virgie, Scotty, Gordy, and Ally's sissy." Gordon looked over at her and smiled when she said his name.

"Ammie!" he cried as he banged his spoon on the tray again. Lucy tried to wipe Sam's lip again only to have her scream and kick her legs again.

"What's all the screaming for?" asked Jeff as he looked down at his daughter.

"MOMMY, STOP TOUCHING MY OWIE!" she demanded. She kept turning her head so that Lucy couldn't touch her anymore. Gordon was still banging on the tray but had also managed to pull his bowl of food onto the tray. Scott had just looked over at him when Gordon dumped the bowl of food on his head.

A sharp knock on her bedroom door brought her back to present time.

"Come in," she called as she continued to sit in the dark. Her door opened and she saw her dad backlit by the hallway light. He flipped the switch and turned on the lamp in the sitting room. Sam blinked in the sudden brightness. She shifted positions in her chair and watched him curiously. He sat down on the couch and looked directly at her.

"Samantha, I don't understand this attitude that you've had lately and quite frankly, I'm tired of it," he began. Sam looked down at her hands and frowned.

"I understand that you and John are close but when I tell you not to go to his room and you do it anyway makes me very upset and disappointed in you," he continued. "Your punishment lifts tomorrow morning as does John and Gordon's but only on this one condition, one more direct defiant behavior like the one from the other night you will be home schooled for the rest of the year. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said quietly. She looked up at him as a single tear fell from her piercing blue eyes that expressed how she felt so readily to those that knew her. She wiped the tear away and looked down at the stuffed wolf in her lap. Jeff followed her gaze and smiled at his daughter. He stood up and walked over to her chair. Sam looked up and jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry for being such a brat and disrespectful to you," she cried. Her words were muffled but he heard them and knew that despite her behavior she was truly sorry for the way she'd acted. He held her close and was reminded of how little time he had with her and John before they were adults. He could hardly believe that his twins would be eighteen-years-old in less than a year. He kissed her on the top of her head and just held her. They stood that way until Sam started to yawn.

"Go to bed and get some sleep," he ordered gently. Sam nodded at him and picked up her wolf and stumbled to her bed and flopped on it and was soon asleep with the wolf on the pillow next to her.

Early the next morning, she woke to the sounds of someone pounding on her bedroom door. She sleepily walked through her room and the sitting room to open the door.

"Good morning, Sam," said Virgil as he walked into her room followed by Scott, Alan, John, and Gordon. Gordon and John were busy glaring at one another and barely greeted her. Scott shook his head at Sam's questioning glance. After two days of being restricted to her room, she'd had enough. Without warning, she popped both John and Gordon in the back of their heads.

"Would you two please grow up and start acting your age?" she snapped. Virgil and Alan started laughing at the stunned expressions on John and Gordon's faces. Scott just sighed and watched them to make sure that nobody got hurt again. Though they didn't go out of their way to talk, they were at least civil to each other. Sam pulled Gordon aside before they headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Gordon, I know that you didn't mean to hit me the other night," she began. "But if you ever say that I need to be protected by my brothers again, I'm personally going to beat the crap out of you. I've never asked for any of you to protect me and I don't plan on needing to have anyone protect me. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. One other thing that was one heck of a punch that you nailed me with." She left him standing opened-mouthed as she went to join their other brothers. They all reached the dining area at the same time and noisily. Sam took her normal place between Virgil and John.

"Virgil, how are you handling the awkwardness of the cast?" she asked. Virgil shook his head irritably.

"Using a fork or spoon is darn near impossible and Scott has been cutting up everything bigger than bite size so that I can manage it," he answered. He groaned when breakfast was served. Omelets and sausage and toast. Sam took pity on him and quickly cut his food in manageable pieces. Then turned her attention to her food without saying a word. She joked around with all of her brothers and was relieved that even John and Gordon were behaving normal to each other. When breakfast was over, they all went to the lounge. Virgil went to his piano and pecked at the keys. Sam followed him and sat on his left side and grinned at him. She began to play a tune that he'd taught her when they were younger. It was a piece that required both hands and he automatically began playing with his right hand while she played with her left. Jeff walked into the lounge when he heard the music and smiled at the two playing piano. He was again reminded of how similar Sam was to Lucy. Sam went out of her way to help her brothers with no thought of getting something in return. He went to his desk and read over some paper work as Sam and Virgil continued to run through the songs that Sam knew. Scott was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper while John flipped through a magazine on astronomy and NASA. Gordon and Alan were outside in the pool with Tin-Tin.

On Christmas morning the Christmas tree was standing in front of the windows with presents scattered and piled all around it. The Tracy family and their dearest friends were sitting around the lounge when Jeff suddenly stood up.

"I have someone I'd like you all to meet," he said as he noticed a small airplane fly by. "Follow me down to the runway." Scott, Sam, John, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan all looked at one another and ran after their dad. They had just reached the runway when a man and woman climbed out of the small plane. She was dressed like a fashion model with the only difference being the whole outfit was pink and he was dressed in a uniform. Jeff ran up to them and greeted both of them. The woman looked over at the Tracy children. Alan stifled a laugh as the woman approached them.

"I wonder what color she likes?" he asked Gordon under his breath. Gordon laughed out loud much to his dad's surprise until he saw Alan turning red. He decided to ignore it for now and talk to them later.

"Lady Penelope, these are my children Scott, John, Samantha, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan," Jeff said as he pointed out each of his children. As was their habit, they had arranged themselves in order of age.

"Hello," she greeted them in a rich English voice. "Parker, will you please carry my bags to the rooms that Mr. Tracy has assigned to us for the evening?"

"Yes, Mi'lady," he responded to her command. He picked up her luggage and followed the Tracy's and Lady Penelope down the pathway to the house. Jeff led her to the lounge and Kyrano led Parker to the guest rooms. Lady Penelope looked around the lounge and greeted everyone. Grandma offered to get her some tea as she sat down in one of the chairs scattered around the lounge. Jeff began to pass out the presents from under the tree. A few hours later, the Tracy children were gathered in Sam's room with Tin-Tin.

"Is that the woman you asked me about when I got home?" asked Sam.

"Yes, she is here for a day or so and then leaves again," she answered. "I don't know what she does but I do know that she is in your father's office for much of the time that she is here." Sam and her brothers looked at each other and wondered what was going on with this lady. They shrugged their shoulders because they knew that until their dad told them what was going on they wouldn't find out. A knock on Sam's door startled them. She opened it and stepped back as Jeff stepped in and motioned everyone out but Gordon and Alan. Everyone else went to John's room and sat down in the sitting room to watch a movie.

_Meanwhile in Sam's room:_

"What was all the laughing for when you were being introduced to Lady Penelope?" he asked. Gordon and Alan glanced at each other and shifted nervously.

"We were just commenting on her outfit," replied Alan. He couldn't help the grin that crept up on his face. Gordon started laughing again as he looked at Alan.

"Will you two please behave when she's here and keep the pink comments to yourselves because if memory serves me well you two like pink enough to dye your older brothers' and sister's clothes a bright pink," he said with a smirk that even Gordon had to admire.

"Some of my underwear still is," Alan mumbled under his breath. Gordon started to laugh again and Jeff even had to cough and hide the smile that was just below his stern demeanor. He quickly left the room and jogged down the stairs to the lounge.

The rest of the holiday break was uneventful. Three days before their break was over, Scott, John, and Sam flew the rest of their brothers back to Connecticut and dropped Scott off at the airport near Yale and then John and Sam flew Virgil, Gordon, and Alan to their boarding school. Sam did the post-flight paperwork and logbook while her brothers put their luggage into the back of their SUV. When the plane was stored in its hangar, they all climbed into the SUV and headed back to their school.

They had just unloaded their stuff and carried it up to their rooms when Alex and Catie came up to see them. Sam was in her room putting away her books when Alex knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called. He walked in and closed the door behind him and made sure that it was locked. He quietly walked up behind her.

"Hi, Alex," she said as she turned to face him. He looked stunned that she'd known it was him. "I know your cologne and none of my brothers wear it." She tilted her head up to kiss him as he leaned down. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her to her bed.

"Alex, we're going to get caught if we keep this up," she said as the last words ended in a moan as he kissed her softly on her neck and ran his hands over her. He groaned when she placed her hand over the front of his jeans and unfastened them and slowly put her hand in his boxers. He gasped at her touch and pushed her down on the bed. In a frenzied rush he made sure that he was protected and laid down next to her and began kissing her again and within moments was making love to his beautiful girlfriend. Sam moaned as she felt him move within her and cried out softly when his lovemaking got a bit harder as he climaxed. With a sigh, he lay atop of her and both gasped with the intensity of their lovemaking. Sam snuggled her head against him and kissed him along his jaw line. He groaned as he felt himself becoming aroused again.

"Sam, I don't have another condom but I'm ready again," he said huskily. Sam went to her bathroom and grabbed a couple of condoms and went back to her bed and handed him one. She lay down next to him and stroked him and soon was enjoying the intense feelings that he was creating in her. Afterwards, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. He woke up first and watched her sleep. He noticed the faint bruising around her eye and wondered what happened to her. She shifted in her sleep and the blanket covering her slid down and exposed her breast. Unable to keep his hands still he began to gently caress her until he was ready to go again and Sam was just as responsive.

After they woke up, they went to her bathroom and took a shower. By the time they were finished it was time to go down to the cafeteria for dinner. Just as Sam shut and locked her bedroom door behind her, Virgil and Jodie came out of his room and both were flushed looking. Sam did a double take when she saw the hickey on her brother's neck. She grinned mischievously at Alex, who groaned in sympathy.

"Virgil, you might want to cover that up," she advised as she reached out towards his neck. Jodi looked horrified that Sam had noticed the hickey and both her and Virgil so flushed and guilty looking. Virgil grinned at Sam as he wrapped his arm around Jodi's waist. Alex grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her down the hall. For her part, Sam busted out laughing and made a mental note to make sure to have Grandma buy some condoms for him and embarrass Virgil as she had done to Scott and John. Alex looked at her questioningly and she told him the story that Scott had told her. Alex laughed along with her as they walked across the commons and into the cafeteria. John, Catie, Gordon, and Alan were already at the table and joking around. Jodi and Virgil soon joined them and unfortunately for Virgil, Gordon and Alan noticed the mark on his neck.

"Better watch the vampires around here," said Gordon as he winked at Alan.

"I hear they'll suck just about anything," added Alan. John and Sam rolled their eyes but Alex and Catie smiled at their antics.

"Knock it off," growled Virgil as he noticed Jodi getting upset. He leaned towards her and whispered something that soon had her smiling.

Gordon competed in a few more swimming meets over the remainder of the semester and placed in the top echelon of his division. His name was already being mentioned as a possible member of the men's swimming team for the Olympics in two years time.

Gordon celebrated his fourteenth birthday and Alan celebrated his thirteenth. Jeff couldn't make it to New York but Scott drove up from Connecticut and they all went out and celebrated the youngest Tracy becoming a teenager. The next month, Scott celebrated his nineteenth birthday. May brought the Junior/Senior Prom and Alex asked Sam to go with him and John asked Catie. They all had a wonderful time and danced until the very end of the dance and then rushed back to the dorms to grab a couple of hours of sleep before Sam and John drove their brothers to see Scott.

A couple of weeks later, they had packed all of their belongings and loaded them into the SUV and drove to the airport. After the plane was loaded and the SUV stored safely in the locked hangar, John and Virgil began the pre-flight work and they headed to Connecticut to get Scott. Scott piloted the plane from Connecticut to Kansas with Virgil as his copilot. Sam took Virgil's place as copilot from Kansas to Tracy Island with John as the pilot.

"Tracy Two to Tracy Island, requesting permission to land."

"Tracy Island to Tracy Two, you are cleared for landing and welcome home."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

**Warning:** There are scenes with sexual content contained in this chapter. May not be suitable for younger readers.

A/N: The poem included in this chapter is entitled "The lower leaves of the trees" and was written by Sone No Yoshitada. All credit goes to the poet for such a visual poem that fit within this chapter.

Chapter 31

"Dad, do you have a minute?" asked Sam as she and John stood outside his private office. Jeff looked up from where he was reading over various reports from his department heads at Tracy Enterprises.

"Yes, as long as you can give me a few minutes to get a cup of coffee," he replied. Sam walked over to his desk and picked up his mug.

"I'll get it for you. John, do you want anything to drink?" she asked. He shook his head and walked over to one of the chairs near his father's desk. Sam went down to the kitchen and refilled her dad's mug and grabbed two bottled waters from the fridge just in case John changed his mind. She went up to her dad's office and nudged the door closed with her hip and carried the coffee to her dad's office and set it on his desk. She handed John a water bottle and sat down in the chair next to him. Jeff looked up at them expectantly.

"Dad, we wanted to talk to you more about the project that you're working on and our future," began Sam a bit nervously. She handed him two envelopes and sat back in her chair. She and John grinned at each other and waited for their dad to finish reading the letters. When he was finished reading both of them, he looked up at them.

"So, you decided to stick with Harvard," he said. "They certainly didn't waste any time in accepting the both of you." Sam and John's expressions turned to one of worry as they listened to their father.

"We thought that you'd be pleased that we were both accepted at the university we really wanted to go to," said Sam quietly. Jeff looked directly at her and that was when she noticed the teasing glint in his eyes.

"Dad, you had me worried for a moment," she said in a much more relaxed tone. Jeff handed each of them a paper with a picture at the top.

"What's this?" asked John as he read over the paper.

"That is the townhouse that I just bought for you to use while you're both at Harvard," he answered. "It's big enough that your brothers will have a place to sleep when they come down. We can fly out to Boston a few times over this summer and next to get it ready for you when you start school." John and Sam looked at each other and then back at their dad.

"Thank you for thinking of doing that for us," said Sam as she stood up and went to give her dad a hug. After she hugged him, she went back to her chair and cleared her throat.

"Um, we also wanted to talk to you about IR," she said. "John and I will be able to graduate after three years at Harvard because of the classes we've taken up to now and will continue with during the next year. That will put us at twenty-two when we graduate and then hopefully we'll be on to NASA. That is still too far away to keep putting IR on hold. We know that TB1, 2, and now 3 are done and ready to use. John told me about the plans for TB5 and we want to help now as limited members of the group."

"Dad, we want to help get things going faster," added John. "Virgil also wants to help and I know Scott would want to be a part of it. That would give you four more people even in a limited role to help out and get things moving."

"I'll have to think it over," replied Jeff. Though if he'd have to admit, he was truly touched at how much the project seemed to mean to John and Sam. "Let me say this before we go down to lunch, if I agree to your help it will be restricted as a limited member. You are not in charge and you have to follow orders to a precise degree. This is not child's play, it is serious and I don't want any of my children hurt because of lack of responsibility or maturity." He stood up and went to the office door, Sam and John followed behind him. Together, they went down to the dining room just in time to watch the rest of the family run in from the pool deck. The room was soon filled with the sound of chairs scraping back on the floor. Virgil and Sam bumped heads as they sat down much to the amusement of Gordon.

"OUCH!" cried Sam as she rubbed the side of her head. Virgil mirrored her motions while glaring at Gordon. Jeff took his spot at the head of the table and Kyrano began setting platters of food on the table. The conversation at the table was lively and entertaining. Gordon was full of energy and hyped up largely due to the letter that he'd received that day. He had been selected for the Men's U.S. National Swim Team. If he did well with that then it was a good possibility for him to be selected for the U.S. Olympic team.

"Way to go, Gordon!" enthused Sam as she smiled at her second youngest brother. "I knew that you could do it." The rest of their brothers echoed her sentiments and uncharacteristically, Gordon blushed.

"Wow, he can be embarrassed," teased John as he saw the blush deepen in color. Unable to resist, Virgil added his own comment.

"Watch it Gordy, if that blush continues then we won't know where it ends and your hair begins." The family erupted into laughter as Gordon's face did indeed get redder. He joined in the laughter, knowing that he was getting some payback for some of his pranks and he accepted it.

"What kind of training and where will you have to go for it?" asked Jeff as the laughter died down. Gordon handed him the letter and continued to eat his lunch. His unnatural quietness drew the attention of his older brothers and sister. They glanced around the table at each other. Jeff laid the letter on the table and looked at Gordon.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked. Gordon looked directly back at his dad.

"This is the opportunity that I have trained for all of my life, Dad," he answered honestly. There was no hint of joking on his face.

"Even though this means we'll have to relocate you to another school closer to where you could train with the rest of the team?" Jeff asked. Alan looked over at Gordon clearly confused.

"What does he mean 'relocate'?" asked Alan. Gordon sighed and put his head in his hands.

"It means that I will have to switch schools so that I will be closer to the team so that I can train with them," he answered quietly. Alan looked around at his family and scooted his chair back abruptly and stood up.

"You mean, you're leaving me," he shot back. "First, Scott left to go to Yale and now you're planning on 'relocating'. Next year, Sam and John will be at Harvard and that leaves me and Virgil and then he graduates a year after them." He stormed angrily out of the dining room and ran out to the pool deck and towards the hangar.

"I can't believe he's leaving me," Alan thought to himself as he ran up to the hangar to change into his riding gear and take off on his motorcycle. His thoughts jumbled together as he rode his cycle into the jungle towards a hiding spot that not even Gordon knew about.

"Fine, if he wants to leave me and the rest are going on with their lives, screw them," he thought as he reached his destination and quickly hid his cycle and went into the little cave. He had a couple of blankets and a small cooler with water bottles hidden in there already. He sat his helmet off to the side and spread out one of the blankets and laid down on it and tried to sort through the confused thoughts and anger that he was feeling. Lost in his thoughts, he began to doze off.

"Has anyone seen Alan?" asked Jeff as he walked out to the pool deck where his children were relaxing or goofing around in the pool. Sam looked up from the chair she was relaxing in.

"Not since he stormed off at lunch," she replied. "Why?"

"There's a storm coming in and I'd feel better knowing that all of you were near the house," he answered. "Can you all kind of check his hiding places and get him back here?"

"Sure, Dad," replied Sam and John at the same time.

"I'll help, Mr. Tracy," volunteered Tin-Tin. She quickly ran down to the beach and began searching some of Alan's hiding places that she knew about. Sam and John had run up to the hangar to see if Alan's motorcycle was there. When they noticed it was gone, they both realized that the hunt would be harder. Sam called Scott on his cell phone.

"Scott, Alan took off on his motorcycle. He could be anywhere," she said. "John and I are taking ours out to see if we can find him."

"Be careful and I'll tell Dad," he replied. Sam and John changed into their gear and were soon racing over the trails looking for any sign of their baby brother. Sam noticed some fresh tire tracks and followed them. She had just reached the end of the trail when she lost sight of the tire tracks. She parked her cycle and John parked his next to hers.

"Did you see something?" he asked as she ducked under some of the branches and found a small clearing with a little cave near it. She noticed some more tire tracks and followed them to the hidden motorcycle.

"Thank goodness for Grandpa's training," she remarked as she looked at John. "All that time learning how to track an animal came in handy for tracking Alan." She peered into the dark cave and cautiously entered it, calling Alan's name as well.

"Alan, are you in here?" she called softly. She heard some shuffling ahead of her and dimly saw her brother's outline.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily. Sam sat down on the blanket next to him and waited until John had sat down before speaking.

"There's a storm heading our way and Dad had us all come out and search for you," John answered as Alan continued to glare at them. "You've been gone for about four and a half hours and Dad was worried."

"I'm fine and you can both go home," he snapped. Sam tentatively reached out to touch Alan on the shoulder. He jerked back out of her reach.

"Don't touch me," he growled. "It's not like any of you really care. You all promised that we'd always be close yet everyone is leaving me behind. The only ones not really affected are you two and that's cus you're always together."

"That's not fair and you know it," said Sam. "John and I drove all of you down to see Scott every other weekend last year and we'll gladly do it this year too. None of us will get to see him as much after this year cus he's going to Oxford. So, I really don't think that you're the only one affected by that. If anyone should be upset it's Virgil and I don't hear him complaining. As for Gordon, we should all be happy for him. He's trained hard his whole life to be selected as a top swimmer. He has the potential and the drive to be an Olympic champion and I for one want to see my brother achieve his dream. So what if he has to relocate to Colorado. Why don't you just relocate out there with him? You don't have a girlfriend in New York so you won't be leaving anyone behind."

"Sam and I are affected by what you all choose to do just as much as the next brother," added John. "The only difference with us is that we're the same age and twins. We can't help that we have similar interests and that both of us had planned on going to Harvard and got accepted. That was a crappy thing for you to say to us when you know how much family means to us." John got up and headed back for the entrance to the cave. Sam got up and followed him, pausing to add one other comment.

"You better get back to the house," she said as she turned back to leave. She was surprised to see the storm clouds fast approaching the island.

"Looks like we better hurry up," said John as he walked in the direction that they'd left their cycles.

"ALAN, HURRY UP THE STORM IS COMING IN FAST!" screamed Sam into the cave. She heard rushed movements as Alan came running out with his helmet in his hand.

"Get back home now and be careful," she ordered as she ran after John to get to their cycles just as the first raindrops and flashes of lightning began. They had just reached their cycles when Alan came racing up behind them. He paused as they started their cycles and motioned him ahead of them. Sam and John raced side by side back to the hangar as the storm intensified. A huge crash behind them made both of them glance over their shoulders to see a large branch fall on the trail where they had been just seconds before. They glanced at each other and opened up a bit more on the throttle. Five minutes later they raced into the hangar and parked their bikes. Alan was waiting on them to enter the hangar so that he could shut the doors behind them. They had no sooner shut the bikes down and got off of them that a huge clap of thunder sounded overhead.

"Do we wait here or run back to the house?" asked Sam as she looked at her brothers.

"I say we wait in the office," said Alan as he jumped when another clap of thunder sounded. John led them to the office and pulled out his cell phone.

"Dad, can you hear me?" he said loudly. He paused and shook his head. "Too much interference from the storm, I can't get through." They all sat down on the floor of the office and waited for the storm to blow over. Sam ran out to the lockers and grabbed all of their clothes and ran back to the office.

"You two can change out here and I'll change in the bathroom," she said. "Let me know when you're changed." She shut the door to the bathroom and changed out of the wet clothes and put on her dry clothes. She sat down on the toilet seat and waited for her brothers to change.

"Sam, you can come out now," called John. Sam opened the door and joined her brothers in the office. "The storm is easing up. Do you think that we should make a run for it?" Sam looked out the window to see for herself. She cautiously opened the door that led out of the hangar. The rain was just pattering down a little bit and the winds had slowed down. The occasional clap of thunder could still be heard as well. Sam motioned both of her brothers to her side.

"Let's go for it. Alan, you go first and we'll be right behind you," she said. Alan began to run down the path with John behind him. Sam paused long enough to close the door securely and followed after them. They reached the house as the storm picked up again. Before anyone could say anything, they bolted through the lounge doors. Jeff jumped out of his chair as they came to a sudden stop by the couch.

"We found him," said Sam as she looked up at her dad. Scott and Virgil stood up next to the couch and offered them a place to sit. Sam shook her head as she made a move towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go dry off and change into my pajamas," she said as she jogged up the stairs.

"Stop right there," ordered Jeff. Sam stopped with her foot on the bottom step. She turned back to face her dad and brothers.

"Where did you find him and how come it took so long for you to get back here?" he asked. Sam sighed as she walked back into the lounge.

"Dad, he was in a little cave that is just off one of the trails. We got to the hangar just as the storm hit and we waited there until we could safely run back down here," she said. "John tried to call you on his cell phone but there was too much interference and now I would really like to get into some dry clothes, please." Jeff nodded in her direction and motioned for John and Alan to go change also.

"After you change, Alan, I want to see you in my office upstairs," he said as they headed towards the stairs again. Virgil and Scott were right behind them.

"What was all of that about, Scott?" asked John as they reached their floor. Scott leaned against the wall and looked over at Alan.

"Dad's pissed that Alan through a fit and now Gordon has shut himself in his room and refuses to talk to anyone. Sam, this may be your area of expertise," he said calmly. He saw how Alan tensed up when he had started talking. "You better go get changed before you all get sick."

Sam went to her room and grabbed her pajamas and headed for her bathroom and took a hot shower and washed her hair. As soon as she was dressed she went back out to the hallway and went next door to Gordon's room. She knocked gently on his door and waited for him to answer.

"Gordon, its Sam. Will you please let me in?" she called softly. The door slid back and she entered his sitting room. She was surprised at seeing him sitting on the couch watching a video. The door slid shut behind her and locked. She sat down next to him and watched the video. It was the one Scott had filmed at the district meet before the regionals.

"I thought that I had all of my family's support no matter what," he said quietly. Sam looked over at him and sighed.

"You know you do, Gordy," she began. "We're all so proud of you. It's awe inspiring to see you achieving your goals one step at a time. You deserve this and I will be there for you every step of the way even if there are miles separating the two of us. Our brothers feel the same way."

"Alan doesn't feel that way," he said sadly. He put his head in his hands and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Sam reached out to pull him towards her. He leaned against her and began to talk again.

"Sammie, I've trained most of my life to get to this level and now that I'm reaching my goals the one brother that I've always had on my side is mad at me," he said. "I would support his decision to pursue something that he's always trained for. Do you know how much I have sacrificed to get here?"

"I know how hard you worked for this and never doubt for one second that we don't know of your sacrifices," she told him. "Alan just feels as if we're all leaving him and you were the constant in his life. I encouraged him to relocate to Colorado Springs with you so that you'd still be together. John, Virgil, Scott, and I won't be able to get out to see you as often this next year but we'll try our best. After that things will be harder especially with John and I at Harvard, Scott at Oxford, and Virgil completing his senior year of high school. I can promise you this though; no matter where we are we will always be just a phone call away if you need to talk."

"Do you think Alan would really relocate with me?" he asked.

"Without a doubt, big brother," said a voice from the hallway. Alan had used the code Gordon had given him. "I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk." Sam quietly got up and left her younger brothers alone and went back to her room. John, Scott, and Virgil had just come out of Virgil's room as Sam was opening her door. They could tell by the slump of her shoulders she was upset about something and followed her into her room. She flopped down in her favorite chair and closed her eyes as she rested her head on the back of the chair and sighed. Her brothers sat down on the couch and waited for her to calm down.

"Sammie?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired and chilled," she answered. She grabbed her blanket off the side of the chair and covered up with it. John got up and went over to the chair. He nudged her over and she shifted enough for him to sit next to her. She leaned against him as he held her in a protective hug.

"Now, how about you tell us the truth," he said.

"They'll be okay," she replied. "They were talking when I left Gordy's room. It's just that all of this has made me realize we're all scattering. After this next school year, Scott will be in Europe, John and I will be at Harvard, Virgil will be in New York unless he relocates with Alan and Gordon. Those two will be in Colorado." She looked around at her brothers and sighed again.

"We're all splitting up, aren't we?" she asked. "Now we have to either let it sever our bonds or increase our desire to keep the bonds strong. I want to keep them strong. I have to know and feel that my brothers are always there for me." She snuggled closer to John as he tightened his hug. He glanced over at Scott and Virgil to see their expressions. He felt something wet on his neck and leaned back to look at Sam's face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to hide her face from him.

"Sam, it's alright, we're not going to grow apart," he said softly. "Remember what are plans are? Virgil knows and he's going to be a part of it, too."

"Part of what?" asked Scott.

"Should we tell him?" asked John as he looked up at Virgil. Virgil nodded his head in agreement. "Before we can tell you, you have to promise not to say a word to anyone. Dad made each of us swear to secrecy."

"I will not say a word, I promise," replied Scott sincerely.

"Dad's building a rescue organization that will respond quicker to anyone that needs help. He feels that maybe more people would have survived the avalanche that killed Mom if help would have gotten there faster," Virgil started.

"He and Brains have already built three of the five main craft that will help with the rescues. Thunderbird 1 is the recon ship, TB2 is the transport ship, TB3 is the rocket ship, and TB5 is the space satellite but it isn't complete yet," continued John.

"Dad is thinking about letting us be limited members until we get done with our schooling and live a bit," finished Sam. "Let's go talk to him now and maybe he will let you see what the three of us stumbled upon." John gave Sam another quick squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm always here for you," he whispered so only that she could hear. She smiled at him as he wiped the tears from her face. He stood up and held his hand out to help her to her feet. They followed Virgil and Scott up to their dad's office. Scott knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in," he called. Scott opened the door and let his younger brothers and sister in first. They all sat down and waited as Scott closed the door behind him. Jeff glanced at each other before shaking his head.

"So, Scott knows," he said.

"Yes, we told him and Dad we want to help now," replied Virgil.

"I want to be a part of this too," added Scott as he met his dad's stare. "Even in just a limited role until I'm done with school and the Air Force. That way everyone else is getting a chance to complete school." Jeff stood up and motioned for his oldest children to follow him. He pressed a button and a hidden door appeared behind a bookshelf. He led them down the passageway and then down some stairs until they were in the hidden hangar with the completed Thunderbird 2. Scott looked around the room in amazement and awe.

"This has to remain a secret," stated Jeff. "The technology that is here is the most advance in the world and I can't take a chance of it falling in the wrong hands. That's where Lady Penelope is helping us. She is a special operative for me and is networking for more."

"Where are the other ships," Scott asked. "They said that there were three completed one. I just see the one."

"Follow me," said Jeff as he began to walk to another door. "Thunderbird 1, the recon ship, is in this silo. Thunderbird 3, the space ship, is under the Roundhouse." He stopped when they all entered TB1's silo. Scott looked up at the ship in total wonderment.

"Dad, this is absolutely amazing," he breathed quietly. He reached out to touch the side of TB1 and lightly moved his hand. He walked around the base of the craft and muttered to himself.

"Can I fly her?" he asked as he finally looked back at Jeff. "How fast can she go? Has anyone flown her yet?" Jeff smiled at his oldest son and held his hand up to stem any more questions.

"You can fly her once you have tested out on the simulator," he began. "She can go up to 15,000 miles per hour and yes, she has been flown by me. All of the craft have been flown by me and Brains."

"Even the space ship?" asked John and Sam at the same time.

"Even the space ship," answered Jeff. "The space satellite is just about complete. All that is left is the living quarters and the main computer needs to be brought online."

"Can we go up there to see it?" asked John.

"Not yet. Neither of you has any kind of training on TB3 or on being an astronaut," Jeff answered. "You will all need to test out on the simulator for the various craft. My goal is to have everyone cross-trained but specializing on one craft."

"I claim Thunderbird 1," called Scott as he continued to circle it.

"I call Thunderbird 2," said Virgil. He had thought of little else since he had first seen the huge transport craft.

"We call Thunderbirds 3 and 5," called the twins simultaneously. Jeff looked around at each of them and chuckled.

"What about your brothers?" he asked.

"They won't be old enough for sometime," answered Scott. "Besides if we have to wait then so do they."

"Fair enough," Jeff thought.

"Let's get upstairs for dinner and remember not a word to anyone especially Gordon and Alan for now," he reminded them. "Don't mention this to your friends, close or otherwise."

"We won't, Dad," they all promised as they walked back to the stairs in the main hangar where TB2 was stored. Virgil stared at it as he walked towards the stairs.

"I can't wait to fly her," he thought to himself as a small smile played upon his lips. Sam and John noticed the look he was giving TB2 and smiled at each other.

"You'll get your chance, Virgil," Sam said as she followed him up the stairs. They got to the top and walked down the hall to Jeff's office and headed for the dining room before Grandma got irritated with them for holding up dinner.

"What smells so good?" asked Scott as he walked into the dining room with Virgil and Jeff behind him. Sam and John detoured on the second floor and came down via the balcony stairs and through the outside doors. They hurriedly sat down next to Virgil as Gordon and Alan smirked at them.

"What prank should I be weary of now?" asked Sam. Gordon gazed back at her with an innocent expression.

"Great, I am the target," she groaned. "Dad, can I sleep in a guest room until I can have my rooms totally redone and cleaned?"

"No, but Gordon and Alan will be more than willing to help you clean yours if you choose to do so," answered Jeff as he helped himself to the roasted chicken and fresh vegetables that were being served for dinner.

"We didn't do anything," Alan whined. "We just wanted to thank Sam for helping us come up with an idea so that Gordon and I can continue going to the same school. Dad, can I relocate with Gordon to Colorado Springs?"

"What about Virgil?" asked Jeff as he looked at his children.

"I'd rather finish out the next two years in New York," answered Virgil. "Sam and John will be there this year and within driving distance next year. I also want to be kind of close to see Scott this year before he heads overseas to Oxford."

"There is no need for us to transfer now at the start of our senior year," added Sam. "Not only that, John and Virgil have girlfriends and I have a boyfriend. Oh, before I forget, I also made captain of the cross-country team and John and I are in the running for Co-Valedictorian." Jeff and Scott looked up at her when she said that.

"Would you like to repeat the last little bit?" asked Jeff. Sam looked at him and shook her head.

"I said, I made captain of the cross-country team and John and I are in the running for Co-Valedictorian," she repeated.

"That's terrific!" Scott said as he looked at his immediate younger brother and sister. They shrugged their shoulders and continued to eat their dinner. Neither of them thought it was a big deal. Sam had been more excited when they'd gotten their acceptance letters from Harvard. Virgil hugged Sam really fast and reached over and patted John on his back.

"Great job," he said softly. Sam smiled at him and looked back at their dad.

"May I be excused, please?" she asked.

"Yes, make sure you take your dishes to the kitchen," he said as she got up and took her dishes to the kitchen. She went out to the pool deck and sat on the side of the pool and took her shoes and socks off. She let her feet dangle in the water as she gazed at the illustrious colors of the sunset. She thought back to a poem that she'd heard from her mother when she was younger.

_The lower leaves of the trees_

_Tangle the sunset in dusk_

_Awe spreads with _

_The summer twilight_

She didn't know why exactly that poem came to mind except for the beautiful sunset before her. She sighed as she realized that things were changing again and her mom was missing out on even more in their lives. With a last glance at the sunset, she picked up her shoes and socks and walked up the stairs to her balcony. She opened her door and windows once she got into her room and turned on her stereo. She programmed in some classical music that comforted her as she curled up in her sitting room with a book of poetry. She didn't hear her brothers enter her room from the balcony. She never felt her book being picked up off of her chest and the page marked and set down on the small bookshelf next to her chair. A light blanket was draped over her and the light shut off. Her five brothers quietly went back out the balcony door and carefully closed the screen door so as to not disturb her.

A week later, Sam, John, Virgil, and Scott flew the prop plane to Boston so that Sam and John could see the townhouse that Jeff bought for them to use when they started Harvard. Jeff had flown Gordon and Alan to Colorado Springs to get them ready for the new school year and Gordon had to take a physical and drug test as part of the requirements for his position on the U.S. Men's Swim Team.

"Wow, this place is huge," said Sam as she looked around the living room. One wall was dominated by a fireplace with built in bookshelves on either side. The colors were neutral which suited Sam and John. The kitchen was a cheerful and bright room that Sam saw no reason to change. Their bedrooms were on the second floor at opposite ends of the hallway. Sam took the one furthest from the stairs and immediately decided that it would have to be repainted. She wanted to go with white and a light blue trim. John had decided his room was to be a dark blue with white trim. Both agreed that they wanted king size beds in their rooms. Each of them had a private bathroom attached to their room.

The third floor had three more bedrooms and two more bathrooms. Even though they were smaller than the ones on the second floor, two of them were large enough for two brothers to share. The third one could be for a guest or Jeff if he needed a place to stay. Sam went back down to her room with Virgil. She stared at the wall where she would place the headboard of her bed.

"Virg, could you paint a picture that I could hang on the wall just above where the headboard would be?" she asked. "I was thinking of a lone wolf sitting on a rocky ledge with a full moon outlining it."

"Yeah, I could do that for you," he said as he tried to envision what she wanted and the right shades to use. "Is there any other artwork that you may want to have around the house?"

"Let's go downstairs to the living room," she replied. Together they went down to the living room. She looked at the fireplace and cocked her head to the side. Virgil was staring at the same spot trying to get some inspiration that could be used to fill the space.

"Do you want a nature scene or a portrait?" he asked as he continued to stare. Sam shrugged her shoulders and glanced over at him.

"I don't know. I just know that something needs to be there," she answered. "The colors in here are neutral, so maybe something soft yet colorful to remind us of home. A scene of the beach at sunset or something like that would be comforting when we miss home. We have another year to figure it out so let's not rush it." She walked back to the kitchen and looked around again and opened a notebook she had with her. She began making a list of things that they would need for the townhouse. Basics like linens, towels, dishes, and the like were already on the top of the list. She looked in the laundry room and noted that they would need a washer and dryer. The refrigerator and stove appeared to be brand new so they wouldn't need those. There was a microwave built in above the range.

She joined her brothers in the living room and looked at them questioningly.

"So are we going shopping?" she asked. "I have a list of stuff that we need plus I need to hire a painter to paint the bedrooms and upstairs hallway. I want an electrician to install better lights around my bathroom mirror. You guys can stay here but I want to get some of this done this trip so next time we come there won't be as much to do. Dad also wants the security alarm hooked up and all of the windows and doors to have sensors on them." She picked up her purse and held out her hand for the keys to the car. Scott held up the keys and shook his head.

"We all go together that way we get back and then we can do some things around here while we wait on the painter and the electrician," he said.

"We have to call and get a painter and electrician first," said Sam.

"Sis, Dad has already hired them and they'll be here in about four hours so let's go," he replied. He opened the door for them and made sure that it was locked as they headed for the car. Scott and Virgil sat in the front seat and Sam and John sat in the back. Scott drove them to the nearest mall and parked the car.

"Most everything we need is in that one department store and they deliver," said Sam as they walked towards the entrance. She went straight to the appliances and picked out the washer and dryer that would fit their needs. She paid for them and told the clerk that she wanted it delivered and gave him their address. Her brothers followed her upstairs to where the living room and bedroom furniture could be found. John followed her around as she looked at the living room sets.

"I want furniture that is comfortable," she muttered as she looked at the various pieces. Finally in the corner she found a light beige couch with two matching chairs. One of which was like the one in her sitting room on the island.

"Is this alright with you?" she asked John. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks alright to me," he answered. She picked out an entertainment center and another living room set to go in the family room that was in the basement. They headed for the bedroom sets next and both of them quickly found the sets that they wanted for their rooms. Scott and Virgil picked out the furniture for the bedrooms on the third floor. Sam paid for all of it and had it all delivered to the townhouse.

"Now all we need are the linens and electronics," she said. She led them to the domestic area and picked out the curtains for all of the rooms except for the third floor bedrooms and John's room. When she had everything that she thought that they would need she paid for it all and started handing bags to her brothers.

"Let's go back to the car and put this stuff away. Then we can get a bite to eat," she said. "Then all we need to do is get a television for the family room and each of the bedrooms as well as four stereos. I don't want anything big just decent for the family room, living room, and mine and John's bedrooms. Oh, and telephones for those rooms and the kitchen and office and two computers for us to use in the office. Thank goodness that the office is big enough for the both of us and all of our books." Her brothers groaned as she rattled on about what they would need. Scott leaned next to John.

"I'm glad I have my own place," he said just as Sam paused in her muttering. She glared at him.

Later when they had completed the shopping Sam had insisted on they went back to the townhouse. The painter and electrician arrived shortly after they unloaded the car. They ended up getting just one stereo and one television and all of the telephones. Sam had decided to rent an SUV the next day to finish getting what she wanted. Her brothers had opted to stay behind while she shopped just incase the appliances and furniture was delivered.

Sam explained what she wanted to the electrician and he went to work installing the lights that she wanted. The painter was given paint samples of the colors that were wanted in the two bedrooms and hallway. He was finished with both rooms and the hallway by the time the furniture was delivered. Sam had him repaint the bathrooms and the living room. She decided to stay with a soft creamy white color for the living room.

By the end of the week, the furniture was arranged the way Sam wanted it and the curtains were all hung. Sam looked around the townhouse and relaxed. They had accomplished quite a bit in just a week. The bedrooms were all set up and ready for when they came to town. The whole townhouse was ready for when they started school the next year except for the artwork that Virgil was doing for them and the pictures that Sam wanted to have around.

They locked up the house and armed the security alarm. Sam glanced back at the nice home that she would share with her brother for their college days. Scott returned the rental and soon they were flying towards Colorado Springs. They were going to meet up with the rest of the family and then fly home.

Jeff and Alan met them at the airport. Gordon was training with the rest of the team.

"Well, did you put us in the poor house?" he teased when he saw how tired looking they all were.

"Nope, but everything is ready for next year," answered Sam as she slid across the seat so that John could sit down. Virgil climbed in next. Jeff drove them to the hotel where he had been staying. Sam grabbed her stuff and went straight to her room and flopped down on the bed and fell asleep. John came in a few minutes later and was surprised to see her sound asleep. He set his stuff down and went to the next room where Scott and Virgil were sharing a room. Virgil opened the door and let him in.

"Sam's asleep. Can I stay here for awhile?" he asked. Scott motioned to the bed for him to sit on.

"Sure, little brother," answered Scott. "We're just watching some television and relaxing before we go to dinner." John sat down on the bed next to Virgil and accepted the cola Scott handed him.

"Did Dad find a school for Gordon and Alan to attend here?" asked John as he set his drink down.

"Yeah, they start the week before we do," Scott answered. "I think that we're flying home tomorrow and Dad will be bringing them both back here in about three weeks. The four of us will head back the to the East coast a couple of days later."

John sat back and thought about the new school year. His thoughts were interrupted when Virgil began to talk.

"This year is going to be weird," he said. "It will just be the three of us and then next year it will just be me."

"Virgil, will you be alright on your own?" asked John. "We can talk to Dad about letting you attend school in Boston and you can stay with me and Sam."

"Thanks but I want to finish out my senior year at our school," he answered. "Besides, Jodi is there and I'm active in the drama stuff." John got up and told his brothers that he'd see them later. He went back to his room and lay down and dozed off until Sam shook him awake in time to get ready for dinner. Gordon was excited to see his family together again but due to his practice he was tired and asked if they minded if he turned in early. The rest of them followed his lead and the next morning they were in separate planes flying back to Tracy Island.

The next few weeks went by fast and Jeff had to fly Gordon and Alan back to Colorado Springs so that they could get ready for the new school year. Two days after they left, Sam, John, Scott, and Virgil flew back to Connecticut and Scott went back to his house and Yale. Virgil flew the plane back to New York and landed in the little airport near their school. As soon as he had completed the post-flight work, they were heading back to their school. Sam was driving and John was gazing at the scenery, thinking of his girlfriend. Virgil had gotten the talk from Grandma and had received his box of condoms much to his embarrassment and John and Scott's amusement.

They had just unloaded their stuff and carried it to their rooms when their significant others came up to their floor. Catie went straight to John's room and locked the door behind her. A few moments later music could be heard coming from John's stereo. Jodi made a beeline for Virgil's room and he had her in his arms before the door was closed. Alex was the last to show up and Sam was organizing her room when she heard her bedroom door shut and lock. Glancing up she smiled at her longtime boyfriend. He handed her an envelope.

"Read it," he said as he sat down on her bed. She opened the envelope and read through the letter. She looked down at where he was sitting and walked over to him.

"I guess that we have some celebrating to do," she said as she leaned over to kiss him. He was quick to pull her down on top of him and held her close. "I got accepted too. So did John…we already…have a townhouse…you can stay…with me…if you want."

"I'd love to wake up next to you every morning," he groaned as she ran her hand down his towards his leg. "Sam, can we play later? I need you now!" He flipped her over and pushed into her. She gasped as he began making love to her in a frenzied manner.

"A-Alex," she moaned as he held her close.

"Love you, Sam," he said as he fell asleep. She held him close to her and realized that she really loved him and wanted to wake up with him next to her every morning.

They joined her two brothers and their girlfriends for lunch. They all went out that evening to the movies and dinner. The semester passed by with John and Sam turning eighteen. Virgil, John, and Sam drove down every other weekend to see Scott. Sometimes they brought along Alex and Catie. Scott tried to give them a lecture but John and Sam were both adults now and there wasn't a lot that he could say especially when Sam found a stray pair of panties in between the couch cushions. She refused to sit any where but on the floor whenever she came down to visit from that point on.

The day before the semester ended for the holidays, the seniors had a free day. Sam and Alex, and Catie and John signed out and drove to another town and rented two nice hotel rooms for the night. The next morning they drove back to the school and dropped Alex and Catie off and picked Virgil up. Before they left, Alex pulled Sam aside.

"Samantha, I love you more now than I thought I could," he said shyly. "I love how you make me feel and I want to wake up with you by my side every morning. I want to share my life with you. I know that we're only eighteen but I have spent the last three years loving you and only you. I…" He took her left hand in his and slowly slid a ring on her finger. "This is only a promise ring. I will remain faithful to you and only you. I want to speak to your father and brothers before I ask you to marry me." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He reached out and pulled her against him.

"I love you too," she said softly. "I want to wake up every morning and have you by my side. I will be proud to wear this ring. I just want you to understand that I want to get through college before I make any life changing decisions. I also plan on applying to NASA, Alex. I want to be an astronaut like my dad was. There are all sorts of risks that I'll be taking if I get accepted and I want you to be aware of that." He gently lifted her face to look up at him.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you," he said. "I love that you are your own person and I have no desire to change that. It's one of the things that I love about you." He leaned down and kissed her with such tenderness that she knew that they belonged together. She heard a sharp whistle and saw her brothers walking towards her. Alex wrapped his arm around her protectively and walked with her towards them.

"Let's go, we have to pick up Scott and get to Kansas tonight," said Virgil as he noticed the tears in Sam's eyes. "What did you say to my sister?"

"Virgil, that was rude," said Sam.

"Why are you crying?" he demanded. John stood by and watched them.

"I'm happy that's all," she said evenly. "Alex wouldn't do anything to hurt me and you know it. He's been there for me for the last three years so calm down." Virgil stomped up to Alex and Sam and glared at him.

"If you have done anything and I mean anything to hurt my sister I will kick your ass," he snarled angrily. Alex met his stare and refused to back down.

"John and Virgil, not that this part is any of your business but I gave Sam a promise ring," he stated. "I'm not asking her to marry me now; I'm just promising my love and future intentions to her. I have done nothing to hurt her. I just know how special she is and I want her to be in my life and I want to be a part of her life. I don't have any desire to cause a rift in her family. I hope to one day be a part of her family. I like each and every one of her brothers and can't think of a more solid family to be a part of." Sam's eyes teared up at his heartfelt speech. She turned away and wiped her eyes only to have Alex turn her to face him. He wiped her eyes with his sleeve and gently kissed her.

"I love you and I'll see you after the holidays," he said as he walked her to the SUV. "Be careful and call me when you reach Kansas." She got into the truck and he shut the door for her. Virgil and John got in the front seats with John driving. He drove them to the airport and within an hour they were flying to Connecticut to pick Scott up. Scott and Virgil flew the plane to Kansas. John and Sam sat in the passenger cabin.

"Do you love him?" he asked. Sam looked at him for just a moment and took his hands in hers.

"Yes, I love him," she answered. "He also knows that anyone I'm with has to accept that you are very important to me and that we have an unusually strong bond. Alex accepts that and will do nothing to cause a rift between us." John relaxed a little at her words.

"Are you sure that he's the one?" he asked next.

"We're not engaged," she responded. "I told him that I don't want to make any life changing decisions until after I graduate college and find out if I get accepted to NASA. I told him that I want to be an astronaut like our dad. He is fine with that and if he wasn't then I'd know that he isn't the one for me."

"I'm happy for you, Sam," admitted John. "I can see how much he loves you and how much you love him. It's kind of like the love Mom and Dad had. You light up when he's around. I will say this though; if he hurts you I will hurt him worse." Sam leaned over and laid her head on John's shoulder.

"Thanks for being my bestest brother and I love you," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, too, bestest sister," he replied as he let himself drift off to sleep. Scott and Virgil had heard the conversation because the call system was accidentally pressed.

"Is that why you were in a foul mood?" asked Scott. Virgil nodded weakly. He didn't realize how involved Sam and Alex were. He had jumped to the conclusion that Alex was doing something to hurt her instead he was promising himself to her until such time he would propose marriage to her.

Hours later they landed in Kansas and drove to the farm. Virgil followed Sam to her room.

"Sam, I owe you an apology and Alex too," he said as he stared down at his shoes. "I jumped to the wrong conclusion and thought that he hurt you or something. I'm sorry for opening my mouth too soon." Sam walked over to him and hugged him to her.

"You were just protecting me and there is nothing to forgive," she said honestly. "Just know that Alex would no sooner hurt me than any of my brothers." Virgil smiled at her and made one more remark.

"That's because Scott already threatened him when you started dating him," he said. Sam giggled as she thought back to the day after their first date.

After dinner they all went to bed and got up early and flew to Colorado Springs to pick Gordon and Alan up. From there they flew to the island and spent Christmas with their family. Gordon and Alan called their older siblings everyday and each of them called them everyday.

After the holidays were over, Scott and Virgil flew the Tracy kids back to Colorado Springs to drop Gordon and Alan off at their school. And then they flew back to Kansas. From there Sam and John took over and flew to Connecticut and dropped Scott off. They then flew to New York and stored the plane in the private hangar and Virgil drove them back to school. Sam and John started their final semester of high school.

The semester went by and the month before Sam and John graduated they were named Co-Valedictorians. They both were to graduate with honors. The whole family flew in to New York for the ceremony.

"Fellow Graduates, parents, families, and other esteemed guests…Thank you for the honor of naming us Co-Valedictorians for we have always done everything in our lives as a team. Both of us would like to thank our family for the amazing support that they have given to us as well as the unconditional love. Dad, thanks for all you have done to make our lives better. Grandma, thanks for being there since Mom couldn't. Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan, thank you for being the best brothers anyone could ask for.

We begin our lives taking little steps until we achieve each goal and that is how we should continue our lives outside of school. Anything good worth having takes time and patience to achieve. That is what makes it all the better when we accomplish something. These honors and certificates are all the better to us because of the sacrifices that we made to achieve them, as well as the obstacles that we faced and overcame in our short lives.

Thank you again and to our class- We did it together!"

The audience and graduates cheered as Sam and John turned to each other and hugged. Holding hands they ran down to where their family waited on them.

"That was such a wonderful speech," said Grandma tearfully. Sam and John hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for taking care of us and helping Dad raise us," they said quietly. Jeff pulled his twins to him and hugged them tightly.

"You have made me proud," he said quietly. "Your mother is proud of you too and she is watching over all of us." Sam looked up at him as the tears tracked down her face. John's eyes got red as he tried to hold his emotions in check. He pressed his face against Sam's hair and struggled for control. A wall of Tracy brothers suddenly surrounded him to let him regain his composure. Alex and Catie joined that wall of protectiveness. Jeff was stunned to see the bond so strong despite the degree of separation that they had all faced the last year.

"Thanks guys," said John when he was okay. He grabbed Catie's hand and they walked around the reception area.

"John, I decided to go to school in California," she said hesitantly.

"I knew you would and you know that I'm fine with that and I wish you all the best," he said as he kissed her one last time. He walked off to find his family. Sam and Alex were talking to Jeff and Grandma.

"Mr. Tracy, I love Sam and one day I would like to marry her but she and I have much to do before we take that kind of step," Alex was saying. Grandma was nodding her head in agreement.

"My Sam has found herself a young man that will always put her first," she thought. "I look forward to the day that they marry. There's John and he seems to have expected this. He and Sam have talked and he is fine with Alex and his sister. That's good because those two need each other and anyone they choose to marry has to accept that. Alex seems to be accepting of her bond with John and the rest of her brothers."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sam was unpacking her belongings and listening to her stereo. Classical music blended in with the sounds of the ocean coming in through her open windows and door. She placed her framed cap and tassel from graduation on the bookshelf with her trophies. She hung her Letterman's jacket in her closet and sat down at her desk. She had a stack of papers that she needed to sort through. She kept only her best papers and the rest she threw in the wastebasket. She glanced at her memory board and smiled as she thought back over the last few years and how she and her brothers had changed.

"I'm going to miss Scott this school year but at least we'll all have something in common again since John and I will be in college," she thought. "I wish that Oxford was closer so that we could see him more than during the winter holidays. Gordon and Alan will be leaving about the same time as Scott. Alan doesn't really need to be there but Gordon wants him to come along. Virgil will at least see us a bit more regularly." She sighed and went to her bathroom and unpacked her toiletries. After she had completed her chores she went out on to her balcony and leaned against the railing. A small smile played on her lips as the sunlight caught the diamond of her promise ring. Alex had really surprised her with his heartfelt speech but she knew that deep in her heart that they belonged together.

"He seems to be a special young man and it's obvious that he loves you and by the look on your face you love him," said a voice from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see her dad. He joined her at the railing.

"I do love him, Dad," she replied softly. "But as he told you at our graduation, he and I have much to do with our lives before we get married. Alex is going to Harvard with John and me. He wants to be an engineer that specializes in chemicals that we could use with IR. I told him that after I graduate from Harvard that I would be applying to NASA for the astronaut program. I warned him of the risks that I would be taking but that I wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps. Despite knowing all of that, he still wants to marry me eventually." She leaned against her dad and looked down at where Gordon and Alan were goofing off in the pool with Tin-Tin and Virgil.

"Can I ask you something personal, Dad?" she asked hesitantly. When he nodded his answer she swallowed hard and began. "How did you know that you loved Mom enough to want to be with her for the rest of your life?" He looked down at her and smiled as he thought back to the day he realized that he knew Lucy was the one for him.

"I knew because I thought of no other woman the way I did her," he began. "She was the first thought I had when I woke up and the last thought as I fell asleep. I wanted to make myself better just so that I could do better for her. I wanted to be with her all of the time and dreamed of waking up with her by my side and lying next to her at night." He gazed out over the ocean and the gentle smile played on his lips. Sam's smile matched his as she imagined the love her parents had shared and hoped that she and Alex would have the same kind of life. Jeff noticed her smile and how much she looked like Lucy.

"Sam, you are still young so don't rush into anything," he warned gently. "Live your life and try things before settling down."

"I'm not getting married tomorrow," she replied. "I have Harvard and then NASA to get through. Dad, when the time comes, will you say yes?"

"I will give my blessing as long as I know that is what you want and that it will make you happy," he replied. "When will you see Alex again?"

"When John and I fly back to Boston," she answered. "How are we going to manage getting everyone where they need to be this year?"

"I was hoping that you could fly Scott to Boston and then he can catch a flight to England. You, Virgil, and John will share the prop plane," he responded. "I will fly Gordon and Alan to Colorado Springs. At the holiday break, you, John, and Scott get out first so Scott will get a flight back to Boston and then he can fly home with you. You'll have to stop and pick Gordon and Alan up on the way home." They noticed the boys running towards the stairs and up to the balcony.

"Dinner in five minutes," said Gordon as he ran by with Alan right behind him. John walked out of his balcony door and looked over to see Sam and their dad standing there. Sam looked up at him when he joined them. He was now five inches taller than her.

"What are you doing up here, Dad?" he asked as he leaned against the railing next to Sam.

"Talking with my daughter," he replied. "Let's head down to the dining room." He led them downstairs with Virgil, Gordon, and Alan behind them. Scott came up the path from the beach and joined them at the table. The conversation was lively and informative. Scott had received a letter stating that he was to arrive at school in one week. Gordon and Alan were due back at school in two weeks. The rest had two weeks also.

"Scott needs to head out tomorrow so that he can take his time and get settled in his apartment. Lady Penelope will help you find your way around for a few days," said Jeff. "Gordon and Alan, I'll fly you to school next week and we can do your school shopping then. Sam and John, I need you to fly Scott to Boston so that he can catch a flight from there. That will also give you time to settle into the townhouse and get used to it. Virgil, you can stay with them until it's time to go to New York."

"Yes, Sir," replied six voices at once. One by one they were excused from the table and all of them headed towards the beach. Sam and John went first followed by Scott, Virgil, and then the Terrible Two. Sam walked along the beach with her shoes slung over her shoulders. The soft waves lapped over her feet and relaxed her as she walked. John was next to her and lost in his own thoughts. It wasn't until someone jumped on his back did he realize that his brothers were on the beach also.

"You never made a good piggyback," complained Gordon as he glanced over to see Alan standing behind Sam with his arms thrown over her shoulders. She was laughing at him.

"Sorry, Alan, I'm the same height as you so no piggyback rides for you anymore," she teased. She turned to Scott and grinned. "Scott on the other hand has always given great piggyback rides." She walked towards him. Every step she took towards him, he took one step back.

"Sam, what are you planning on doing?" he asked as he continued to back away. He stopped when he bumped into Virgil. Sam took the opportunity to dart behind Scott and hop up on his back.

"Give me a piggyback ride, Scotty," she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their brothers laughed as Scott jogged down the beach a little ways with Sam on his back. When he stopped, she slid down to the sand and laughed as she wrapped her arm around his waist. The rest of their brothers caught up to them as they stared out over the ocean as the sun slowly began to set. Sam sat down and let the water splash over her legs. Gordon and Alan plopped down next to her and before long took turns splashing each other. They didn't see Virgil sneak up behind Alan as Scott got behind Gordon and John got in position behind Sam. They nodded at each other and dragged them into the water. Gordon and Alan were able to twist out of Scott and Virgil's grasp. Sam was able to maneuver herself to a point where she pulled John down in the water next to her. Once he was down, she jumped up and ran a few feet away from him. She burst out laughing at his expression.

"Like you didn't expect that?" she giggled. With a nod from John, the other four quickly surrounded her and dragged her back into the water towards John.

"Hi, Sis," he said as she looked up at him. With the exception of Alan, who was the same height as Sam, all of her brothers were taller than her. They surrounded her and that meant that Jeff couldn't see her when he began to walk towards them. If he wouldn't have heard her laugh mixed in with that of her brothers, he wouldn't have known that she was there. He paused and watched his sons drag her into deeper water. They had just reached a spot that the water was up to Sam's neck and a big wave came in and went over her and the boys. They were all pushed towards the beach and surfaced one by one. Sam came up last and sputtered out the sea water as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. John and Gordon grabbed her arms and helped her to the beach. She began giggling again as she looked at her brothers.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as he walked over to her. Sam nodded her head and looked around the beach. "What are you looking for?"

"My shoes," she answered as she began to walk a little ways up the beach and back again. "It's a good thing that I bought an identical pair. Why is it that I always end up having my shoes ruined or lost?"

"Did you need us for something, Dad?" asked John as he turned his attention to their dad.

"I just came down to see what you were all up to," he answered as they all fell into step around him. "I wanted to make sure that you were all packed and ready to fly out tomorrow." He looked around at Sam, John, Scott, and Virgil.

"I still need to pack my clothes and some other odds and ends that I want to have in Boston," said Sam in response to his questions. "I'll need to buy some new things in Boston but not much."

"Same here," answered John and Virgil at the same time. Sam walked over to where Gordon and Alan were walking together. She grabbed each of them by the hand and walked with them. They looked at her gratefully as they realized that she had understood their sudden quietness. Jeff wasn't blind to what she'd done either and he knew that this year would be harder on all of them including him. Never before had they been so scattered. When they reached the house, the siblings went to their rooms to change out of their wet clothes. The oldest four began to pack their stuff for their departure the next day. Sam had all of her clothes packed and then went to Virgil's art studio across the hall and back into her darkroom. She had some negatives that she wanted to develop. They were of pictures of her and her brothers together and alone. She wanted to have them around the townhouse. She had her music playing and worked on her film. When she was done and had the pictures hanging up and drying she went back to her room.

She had just finished packing a few odds and ends when someone knocked on her door. She pressed the remote and opened the door. Gordon and Alan came into the sitting room and into her bedroom.

"Sam, can we talk to you for a minute?" Gordon asked. Sam motioned for them to sit down on her bed.

"What's up?" she asked as she sat down next to them.

"Can we call you when you go to Harvard?" Alan asked shyly. Sam looked at them in surprise.

"Of course you can call me," she answered quickly. "I'm still your big sister and I'll always make the time to talk to you unless I'm in class." Gordon and Alan both sighed in relief. "You know that any of us are here for either of you, don't you?"

"We just thought that with you and John and Scott being in college that you may forget about us and not want to talk to us anymore," answered Gordon.

"Oh, Gordy," she said softly. "We'll always talk to you. You two are our baby brothers and we love you both very much."

"Yeah, you little buggers, we all love you," said three more voices from the balcony. Scott, John, and Virgil could be seen outlined by the moonlight on Sam's balcony. Scott opened the door so that they could come in. They filed in and surrounded the three on the bed.

"The only thing that you'll have to take into consideration is the time differences," said Scott. "I'll be something like five hours ahead of Virgil, John, and Sam and maybe a couple of hours more on that for you two."

"Aside from that, we're all here for you and each other," added Virgil. He reached out and ruffled Gordon's hair as Scott pulled Alan into a headlock. John looked at Sam and winked. She winked back at him so that he knew that she was alright.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie in here or maybe we can go down to the theater and invite Tin-Tin?" asked Sam.

"Can we just hang out in here?" asked Alan. He wanted to have sometime with his siblings before they left the next day.

"Sure, Squirt," she answered. "Do you want to help me get some snacks and something for us to drink?"

"I want to help, too," added Gordon. He and Alan followed Sam out to the hallway. Sam paused and looked back at her other brothers.

"Can you guys get everything set up in here?" she asked. "Don't forget, the big chair is mine and John's. You all get the couch." She and her youngest two brothers hurried to the kitchen. Their grandma was still in there, puttering around.

"Hi, Grandma," Alan said as they entered the kitchen. "We just came down to get something to snack on while we watch a movie." To their surprise, Grandma pulled out a container of fresh baked cookies and handed them a couple of bags of chips and a small cooler with sodas and ice in it.

"Thanks, Grandma," Sam said as she gave her a hug. Her grandma handed her another container that had her favorite snack of celery and carrot sticks in it. When Sam saw what it was she kissed her on the top of her head.

"YUCK!" exclaimed Gordon as he saw the vegetables.

"Make sure those containers get back down here," she ordered as her grandchildren ran back up the stairs.

John was sitting in the oversized chair and Scott and Virgil were on the couch when they got back up to Sam's room. Scott had already put in a DVD and the previews were playing. Sam sat the cooler down between the chair and couch and sat her snack on the table next to her chair. When Alan showed everyone the container of cookies, the boys converged on him. Sam sat down in her chair and waited for everyone else to settle down.

John sat back down next to her and she snuggled close to him and relaxed. The rest of their brothers relaxed on the couch and began watching the movie. Half-way through it, Sam fell asleep. Gordon grabbed a blanket and gently covered her up. John nodded his thanks and held his twin closer to him. He fell asleep next as Scott put in another movie. Gordon and Alan held out until that movie was about a third of the way finished. Scott and Virgil finished the movie and then woke Gordon and Alan up so that they could go to their room. John woke up enough to stumble to Sam's couch and promptly fell asleep again. Virgil got Sam to wake up enough to get to her bed. Once she bumped against it, she fell onto it and curled up sound asleep. He covered her up while Scott straightened the sitting room and shut everything off. He and Virgil carried the containers and cooler back down to the kitchen and then went to their own bedrooms.

The next morning after breakfast they loaded the plane and told Gordon, Alan, Grandma, and their dad goodbye. Gordon and Alan stood on the pool deck and watched their oldest brothers and sister fly off. Each of them had an envelope in his hand. Sighing deeply, they each sat down in a lounge chair and opened the envelope addressed to them.

Gordon's read:

_Hey Gordy! Good luck with your swimming this year. We're all behind you one hundred percent and we'll all be following everything that you do. No pressures but the Olympics are right around the corner and we'd love to see you get to that level._

_Take care of Ally for us, please. Both of you need to look after each other and keep each other safe. Call us anytime you need to no matter what the time. We're here for you always._

_Love,_

_Sam, John, Scott, and Virgil_

Alan's read:

_Hey little speed demon! Be careful with the motorcycle racing. Gordon let it slip that you were racing again. Knowing the fun we've had, it would be hypocritical to tell you to stop so we'll settle for just asking you to be careful. Keep us up to date how you're doing. Send us clips and the such for the both of you._

_Keep an eye out on Gordy for us. Like we told him, both of you need to look after each other and keep each other safe. Call us anytime you need to no matter what the time. We're here for you always._

_Love,_

_Sam, John, Scott, and Virgil_

Gordon smiled as he finished his letter. He knew that no matter what, his older siblings were going to be there for him. He saw Alan wipe his eye and turned away to give him a moment.

"They are always going to think of us as the babies aren't they?" Alan asked. Gordon smiled at him and nodded.

"Always, Alan, always," he answered.

Hours later, the oldest Tracy children landed in Boston and stored the plane in a private hangar at a small private airport. Jeff had a SUV delivered to the airport for Sam and John. They all quickly loaded their stuff into the back of the SUV and drove to the townhouse to drop off Virgil, Sam, and John's stuff. Then they took Scott to Boston International Airport. They helped him take his luggage to the check-in counter and then waited with him until he was called to board his plane. He hugged his brothers and made them promise to look after Sam. He let go of them and pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"Take care, Sammie," he said softly as he kissed the top of her head. "No tears and I'll see you all at the holiday break. Call as often as you want and remember that I love you all." He let go of her and hurriedly turned to the line to board the plane. Sam, John, and Virgil stood by the window and watched until the plane took their brother away from them. Sam wiped at her eyes and sighed. John and Virgil each grabbed one of her hands and led her back to the SUV. John drove them back to their townhouse and unlocked the door and deactivated the alarm. Sam hung her purse on the hook behind the door that she had specifically put there for that reason. She closed the door and looked around her and John's new home. She and her brothers took their luggage up to their rooms.

Sam unpacked her clothes and the stuff that she had brought with her. Looking around her room, she began to place the pictures that she had brought with her. She took some of them downstairs and placed them around the living room and family room. Virgil had finished the painting and he and John hung it up above the fireplace. It was a painting in soft hues that depicted their island home.

"That's a beautiful painting," she told Virgil. "I knew that you could come up with something and that is perfect." She went back to the kitchen and looked out the window in the breakfast nook. Everything in the house was clean and dust-free. Jeff had hired a maid service to keep the house cleaned for Sam and John. Now that they were living there they would only need the maid to come once a week. The rest of the time the two of them could manage on their own. Sam looked in the fridge and the cabinets and then sat down to make a grocery list. John and Virgil were wandering around the house trying to find something to do.

"Do you two want to go get something to eat and then go to the grocery store with me?" she asked when they wandered into the kitchen.

"Sure," answered John. He looked over the list that she had made and added a few things that he wanted or needed. Virgil also took a turn and added a few more things. As soon as he was done, they locked up the house and drove to the nearest restaurant that they agreed on. Once they were seated, they began to loosen up and talk more than they had since dropping Scott off at the airport.

"I can't believe how much I miss him already," admitted Sam quietly. She blinked back the tears that she could feel forming. John squeezed her hand to help calm her. Her cell began to ring and she quickly pulled it out of her purse. Her face lit up when she saw the number.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Gorgeous," answered the voice on the other end of the line. "Are you in Boston?"

"Yes, we got in today," she answered. "Where are you?"

"Well, don't look over your shoulder or anything," he replied. Sam looked over her shoulder and jumped up. She ran over to Alex and snuggled into the warm embrace of her boyfriend. He leaned down as she tilted her head up to kiss her.

"How did you know to come here?" she asked as she led him back to their table.

"I pulled up to your townhouse just as you were pulling away," he answered. "Hi, John, Virgil, how have things been?" He sat down next to Sam and gave his order to the waitress that suddenly appeared. She kept glancing at the Tracys as if she were trying to place them. Suddenly, she gasped. The four at the table looked up at her.

"Aren't you three of Jefferson Tracy's children?" she asked excitedly. Sam kicked John and Virgil under the table. When they looked up at her, she raised her eyebrow. They sat back and let her take the lead.

"Jefferson who?" Sam answered perplexed. "Ma'am, we are just some college kids settling in before school starts. I'm sorry if we resemble your friend's children but I can assure that we are not them." She took a sip of her iced tea and smirked as the waitress apologized and took their order back to the cook.

"Sis, you are brilliant," said Virgil. "I don't think that you'll have problems with people thinking that they recognize you." Sam giggled and leaned back in the booth. Alex wrapped his arm around her and relaxed with his girlfriend and her brothers.

"Yep, this is where I want to be," he thought to himself. John looked at him and gave a slight nod. "At least, John seems to be alright with me in Sam's life."

"So, Alex, are you staying in a dorm or an apartment?" asked Virgil. None of them were aware that their meal was about to be ruined thanks to the waitress.

"I have an apartment nearby," he answered.

"Why don't you just stay with us?" asked Sam. "You're more than welcome." John kicked her under the table.

"I wouldn't want to impose or make anyone uncomfortable," he replied as he noted Virgil and John's sudden tense posture. Sam glared at her brothers but didn't say anything.

"We need to leave guys," Virgil said suddenly. John looked up in the direction that Virgil was staring and paled. Alex glanced over his shoulder and sighed. Sam looked at them like they'd lost their minds.

"We haven't eaten yet," she said. Sudden movements by her arm made her look up at the person standing next to her.

"Miss Tracy?" the stranger asked. Sam looked up at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" she replied. "You must have the wrong person."

"Let's not debate this. I know that you are indeed Samantha Tracy and that the two young men across from you are your brothers, John and Virgil Tracy," said the stranger. "I would like to interview you and get some pictures." Sam immediately stood up and glared at the man.

"I do not give interviews or talk to those in the media," she hissed as she grabbed her purse and motioned for her brothers and Alex to follow her. The man made a grab for her arm only to find thin air. The Tracys and Alex paused long enough to hand the manager twenty dollars for the drinks that had been served. Sam glared at the waitress pointedly. They all jogged out to the SUV with the strange man following them. He wrote down their license plate number and waited for them to leave the parking lot.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" asked John. Before Alex could answer, Sam spoke first.

"He's coming with us," she said as she got into the backseat. Alex climbed in beside her. John and Virgil shrugged their shoulders and got into the front seat with John driving. "Go to the grocery store before we go home. I can get something and cook at home since we didn't get to eat. Oh, and that goon is tailing us." John drove to the store and he and Virgil waited in the SUV while Sam and Alex went into the store. Thirty minutes later they came out pushing a cart. Virgil got out of the truck and quickly helped them unload the packages into the back of the SUV.

"We're not going to get rid of that guy so just head home, John," said Sam. As soon as they pulled up in front of their townhouse they all grabbed what they could carry and hurried into the house. John locked the SUV and armed the alarm on it as Virgil unlocked the house and deactivated the alarm. Once they were all inside, Sam shut the door and rearmed the alarm system. She closed the blinds on the front windows. While Alex, John, and Virgil put the groceries away, Sam began to cook a simple dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread. She also prepared a salad to serve as well. Alex and John set the table and laid out the silverware. Soon they were all sitting down at the table, eating their first home cooked meal in the new townhouse.

After dinner was over, Sam and Alex did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. As they hung up the dish towel, Alex pulled Sam to him.

"That was a pretty good dinner. Simple yet filling and delicious," he said as he nuzzled his face in her long hair. His hands started to roam as she leaned back into him.

"Get a room!" cried a voice from the hallway. Sam looked up just as Virgil and John headed downstairs to the family room. She glanced back at Alex.

"You heard them," he whispered. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to her room. He looked around appreciatively. Her room was cozy yet not overly feminine. He closed and locked the door behind them as she turned her stereo on and soft piano music filtered around her room as she turned down her bedclothes. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips and held her close as they swayed to the music. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly at first and then gradually getting harder and more passionate as they both responded to the other. She let him lead as he slowly began to undress her and closed her eyes as he began to kiss and explore her body. He had wanted to while they were at the boarding school but they never had the time. It was only fitting that he take the time now to love her like he had wanted to before. Her soft sighs encouraged him to continue. He gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. He left her side only to remove his own clothes. Sam opened a drawer on her nightstand and pulled out a box for him. He smiled at her intuitiveness. He lay down next to her and began kissing her again. She responded in turn and as he touched her, she begged him to make love to her. He sighed in contentment when she reached down and touched him. Her touch sent shivers down his spine as she helped him with his protection. He pulled the blankets over them and rolled on top of her.

"I love you, Sam," he whispered as he slowly began to rock against her. She ran her hands down his back and moaned in response to the pleasure that he was creating within her.

"I love you, too, Alex," she finally was able to respond. He held her close as they both reached the end. Alex kissed her as they both released simultaneously. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his embrace and both of them fell asleep. A couple of hours later, he woke up and looked around the room slightly confused until he felt her snuggle closer to him in her sleep. He grinned as he held her tighter and slowly drifted back to sleep. The next morning, he woke up to see her looking down at him.

"Good morning," she said as he pulled her down to kiss him. She ran her fingers through his hair as he positioned her on top of him. She felt his need and sighed as she felt her own desire. He paused long enough to protect them both and held her hips as she began to rock against him. He was the one to moan as the intense feelings coursed through his body. She leaned forward and kissed his jaw and then up to his lips. He decided that he wanted to hold her close so he flipped them over until he was on top and in control. When they were done, they both looked at each other and smiled.

"I definitely like waking up with you at my side," said Sam as she snuggled next to him and slowly drifted back to sleep. Alex loved how he felt and how much he loved her.

"Samantha, I can't wait to marry you," he said quietly. He didn't realize that she wasn't asleep yet.

"What about school and NASA?" she mumbled in response. She peeked one eye open and saw that he was serious. He looked down at her thoughtfully.

"A lot of people get married and still get through school and have careers," he answered. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be there when you achieve a goal or when you suffer a set back I want to be the one to comfort you." He got out of bed and pulled a little box out of his pants pocket. He pulled her up to a sitting position and then got down on one knee.

"Samantha Michelle Tracy, I have loved you from the first moment that I saw you and my love has only gotten stronger and more protective of you over the past three and a half years. I want to grow old with you and I want to have children with you. I want to wake up every morning and see your beautiful face next to me and realize how lucky I am to have found such a wonderful woman to love. I want to hold you close every night as we fall asleep and protect you. I want to be a part of your world and your family." He paused as he opened the little box and lifted out the ring from its velvet surroundings.

"Samantha, will you please marry me and be my life partner?" he asked quietly. Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes and reached down to him and hugged him to her.

"Yes, Alex, I will marry you," she cried as she whispered her answer. "I want to be your life partner now and forever." He slipped the ring on her finger and gently kissed her tears away as he crawled back into bed with her. They laid together just holding one another. After a little while, they went and took a shower together. When they had dressed they went downstairs for breakfast. Virgil and John were out in the backyard looking around. Sam went to the door and called out to them.

"Have you two had breakfast?" she asked as they approached her.

"Nope, we just got up a little bit ago," answered John. "Morning, Alex." Sam looked around at her brothers and Alex and sighed in a contented manner.

"Do you all want French toast?" she asked as she began to pull the ingredients to make breakfast for her family. Virgil got four juice glasses from the cabinet and poured everyone a glass of orange juice. John set the table as Sam brought the platter of French toast and sausage to the table. Alex grabbed a container of maple syrup and sat down next to Sam. Sam had just picked up her fork to serve herself when the sunlight hit her engagement ring and flashed brilliantly in the kitchen. John and Virgil both stared at her finger. Sam dropped her fork and hid her hand in her lap.

"What was that?" asked Virgil.

"What?" replied Sam nervously. Alex held her hand in his under the table.

"What was that on your hand?" repeated Virgil. Sam lifted her gaze to meet his and lifted her hand as well.

"Alex proposed to me this morning and I said yes," she answered quietly. Alex watched the reactions of her brothers. Virgil looked stunned but John got up and motioned Alex to follow him. They went down to the family room and closed the door.

"I'm only going to say this one time so make sure that you are paying attention, Alex," stated John in a restrained tone. "Sam is my best friend and sister, if you do anything to hurt her I will see to it that your life is hell. I want her to be happy and you had best do everything that you can to see to her happiness. Aside from the brotherly warning, I can't imagine a better husband for my sister. She loves you and evidently you love her or you'd have run away a long time ago. Let me be the first to welcome you to the family. Oh, before I forget, since you will obviously be living here with us make sure that you chip in on the groceries and utilities." He clapped Alex on the back and the two of them went back upstairs. Sam glanced from one to the other and finally blurted out.

"What the hell did you say to him?" she demanded. Alex sat down and hid his grin from her.

"Just guy stuff," John answered neutrally.

"What did he say to you?" she demanded.

"Nothing, Honey," he answered as he winked at Virgil and John. Thankfully Sam missed the wink. Sam jumped up and paced the room.

"Alex, I think we need to have a talk downstairs," said Virgil in a serious tone.

"Just don't hit me like John did," he pleaded. Sam turned to face her brothers and Alex with an angry expression on her face. Alex got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down, Sam, everything is fine. We're just teasing you." She looked around at each of them as they smiled back at her.

"When are you going to tell Dad and have you decided on a date?" asked John as he smiled at his sister. Sam and Alex sat down and they all ate their breakfast. Sam swallowed nervously at the thought of telling their dad.

"I'm going to call and ask him for permission to marry Sam today," answered Alex. "As to the date, I vote for sooner rather than later." Sam's eyes widened at his remark.

"You really want to get married soon?" she asked quietly. "I always dreamt of a December wedding." Her expression turned to one of wistfulness as her thoughts turned to her mother. Everyone at the table noticed her sudden quietness. Alex wrapped his arm around her and held her close as she regained her composure.

"How about this December during our holiday break?" she suggested. "We'll have four weeks off from school. So we can enjoy the holidays and get married and have a honeymoon." She suddenly gasped as another thought came across her mind. "John, if it's alright with Alex will you be the best man? Virgil, I'd like for you to play the piano." John and Alex looked at each other and grinned.

"I'd be honored to be your best man," John said.

"We can go over the music you want and I'll be glad to play at your wedding," added Virgil. Sam went around the table and hugged both of her brothers. Full of nervous energy as Alex went to the office to call Jeff. Sam cleared the table and quickly did the dishes and wiped down the table. Virgil and John retreated to the family room to watch television.

"Sam, can you come in here a moment?" called Alex from the office. She joined him in front of the vidphone and smiled nervously at her father. He looked back at her and waited until she was settled.

"Alex has just asked for my permission to marry you," he began. "I have to know what you are planning on doing with your life if I allow this."

"I'm going to finish school and still apply to NASA with Alex's full agreement," she answered. "Daddy, you and Mom managed and I know that Alex and I can too. We love each other and remember that talk we had on my balcony?" Jeff nodded as he thought back to their conversation. "We both feel that way and we know that this is right. Please give him your blessing." She waited as Jeff looked from his daughter to Alex. Finally, he smiled at his daughter and future son-in-law.

"You have my blessing," he said at long last. "Have you discussed a date or location?"

"I'd like a December wedding on Tracy Island if possible," said Sam softly.

"I want Sam to be happy and if that is what she desires then that is what I want also," added Alex. Jeff's smile grew wider at Alex's remark.

"Spoken like a man in love," he quipped. "Sam, you know that Tracy Island is your home and if that is where you want to get married then we'll make it happen. Start making your plans and I can guess that this will be a small wedding."

"Yes, Daddy. Just us and Alex's family," said Sam. "John said that he'll be the best man and I'd like Tin-Tin to be my Maid of Honor. Virgil said that he'd play the piano."

"Hold that thought. Scott is coming through so let's patch all of us together," Jeff said just as Grandma and the Terrible Two came into the office. "Sam, has something that she wants you to know." Sam looked around and realized that John and Virgil were next to her and Alex. She saw her grandma and brothers next to her dad.

"What's up, Sam?" asked Scott.

"Alex asked me to marry him and I said yes," she answered. "We're getting married during our holiday break on Tracy Island." She gripped Alex's hand tightly in her own.

"Congratulations!" cried Gordon and Alan. They both liked Alex and knew that he loved their sister. Grandma smiled knowingly at her only granddaughter.

"You better take care of her," replied Scott with a grin on his face.

"I will. I promise all of you right here and now that I will take great care of Sam," Alex replied seriously. He turned to her and gently kissed her.

"I can't wait until you are Mrs. Samantha Murphy," he whispered softly. The Tracy family congratulated them and began to hang up.

"You'll make a beautiful bride, Samantha," said her dad as he told them goodbye. Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said as they hung up. She turned to see that her brothers had left the office. Alex pulled her down onto his lap and began to kiss her.

"The hard part is over," he said as she kissed him back. "Now you and I have a date with a jeweler as soon as we tell my parents." He put his call through and broke the happy news to his parents with Sam by his side. He gave them the date and location.

"My family would be glad to have you fly back to the island with us," offered Sam. "After the wedding, we can fly you back to San Diego and I'll pay for your airfare back to Indiana. Alex and I haven't picked out our honeymoon destination so I can't offer to fly you home."

"That's alright, Sam," said Alex's mom. "We just want our son to be happy and evidently, you do make him happy. Bye, Alex and call me soon."

"I will," he replied as he hung up. He took Sam's hand and led her back upstairs to her room. He grabbed his wallet and keys to his apartment.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you?" he asked as he looked around the room. Sam stood up and looked at him.

"I'd prefer it if you did," she answered. "Why do you think that I got a king sized bed? I wanted to wake up with you every morning. I love you so much, Alex." She tilted her head back as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Let's go pick out our wedding bands," said Alex. "Cus if we keep this up, the only place we're going to go is back to bed where I can make love to my beautiful fiancé." Sam looked at him mischievously.

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea," she remarked as she trailed her fingers down to the front of his jeans. He groaned as she cupped her hand on the front of him. His hands began to touch her breasts and she leaned into him. She left his side long enough to close and lock her bedroom door and turn on her stereo. She focused all of her attention on satisfying her future husband and he sighed in contentment as his head rolled against the headrest of her oversized chair. Sam stood up and grinned down at him and was rewarded with a sleepy smile. He held his hand out to her and gently pulled her down in the chair next to him.

"You are wonderful but I really want us to go pick out our rings," he said as he nuzzled his face in her hair. She stood up and helped him stand. He quickly redressed and held her hand as they went back downstairs. John and Virgil had left a note letting them know that they went out for awhile. Sam grabbed her car keys and tossed them to Alex.

"You can drive," she said. "Dad bought us a car and SUV to use while we're here." She armed the alarm and locked the house. Alex held the car door open for her and waited until she was seated and closed it for her. He drove them to a jeweler and they debated over what rings they wanted. Finally, they settled on a design and ordered them complete with inscriptions and the date that they had chosen. They were to be married on December 20th of that year. They laughed as he paid for the rings and was given a pick up date. Sam treated him to a late lunch out and then they went to see a movie. Later that afternoon they went to his apartment and got his clothes and belongings. He had already told his parents to let the apartment go that he would be staying with Sam and John.

Back at the townhouse, Sam cleared some space for Alex to put his clothes away and gave him some cabinet space in her bathroom. Before long her room definitely looked like their room. He went downstairs to the family room while Sam fixed dinner for her family. Together they ate dinner at the kitchen table and chatted about Sam and Alex's wedding.

The next week went by fast and they celebrated Virgil's eighteenth birthday. A couple of days later, he flew the plane to New York with directions to call them when he got there. The house felt a bit empty without Virgil there but soon school started and Sam, John, and Alex were all immersed in their studies. In their free-time they went out to the movies and John started dating a fellow student in one of his classes. Soon, she was joining them on dates. In October, Sam and John celebrated their nineteenth birthday. Gordon, Alan, Virgil, and Scott all called to wish them a happy birthday and to let them know what was going on in their part of the world. Gordon had been selected for the Olympic swim team. Alan was still racing and winning. Virgil was contemplating finishing school in Boston with Jeff's permission. Scott was doing well in his studies at Oxford. They were all excited about the upcoming wedding and holidays so that they could see each other again.

In mid-December, Virgil flew down to Boston and picked Sam, Alex, John, and Scott up at the little airport. He and Scott flew the plane to Indiana and they picked up Alex's parents. John and Sam flew to Colorado Springs and picked up Gordon and Alan. Gordon and Scott took over and flew the plane back to Tracy Island where Jeff was waiting to see his children again. He had the guest rooms ready for Alex's parents and Alex. Though he suspected that Sam would want Alex to stay with her. The plane landed and everyone got off and unloaded the various pieces of luggage. Sam and Alex held hands as they approached Jeff. Sam let go of Alex's hand and grabbed her dad in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Daddy," she whispered as he hugged her back. Alex walked up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled. She took her dad's hand and Alex's hand and together they walked down the path to the house. Alex's parents were impressed with the house and the island. Kyrano escorted them to the guest room.

"Alex will be staying with me," said Sam. Kyrano nodded and made sure to put Alex's luggage in Sam's room.

A few days later, the families gathered on the beach. Jeff had flown in a friend that was also a minister to oversee the ceremony. Sam wore her mother's wedding gown with the veil. Alex stood next to her in a tuxedo and John was next to him. Tin-Tin was in a light blue gown next to Sam. Soft piano music played from a remote system that Virgil had hooked up. He held the remote in his hand and stopped and started the music when needed. He didn't want to miss his only sister's wedding. Jeff had walked her down the aisle and Grandma had constantly wiped her eyes.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the minister. "You may kiss the bride." Alex gently lifted the veil and kissed his wife tenderly and with as much love as he could possibly give her. They turned back to face their family and both smiled happily as they received the well wishes. They all headed back to the house. Sam whispered something to Virgil and he nodded and grinned in response. A slow song began to play and Sam and Alex danced together on the pool deck. Half way through the song Tin-Tin and Alan joined in followed by Alex's parents and then Grandma danced with the rest of the boys and Jeff. A new song began and Sam went to her dad.

"Daddy, dance with me?" she asked. As the music played Jeff danced with his daughter. Sam looked up at him and a lone tear fell from her eye.

"She's watching us and making sure we're alright," she whispered. Jeff swallowed hard and nodded.

"I love you, Samantha," he said. "You have made me a proud father."

"You are the best dad I could ever have wanted," she said as he hugged her to him. A tap on his shoulder drew his attention to John.

"I'd like to dance with my sister," he stated. Song after song she danced with each of her brothers until Alex took her hand.

"It's my turn to dance with my wife one more time," he said as he kissed her again and held her close. "How are you feeling Mrs. Samantha Murphy?"

"Very happy and in love," she answered back as Grandma called them to the tables where dinner was being served. After dinner, Sam changed into a simple dress and carefully hung her mother's gown up in her room. The men all changed out of their tuxedos and into more comfortable clothes. Sam and Alex cut the cake and a toast was made by John, Tin-Tin, and Jeff. Alex noticed that Sam was getting tired and made their excuses to retire to their rooms. Gordon and Alan whistled until Scott thumped them on the back of the head.

"Thanks, Scott," said Sam as she grinned at her big brother. She and Alex went upstairs to the balcony and into Sam's room. She shut and locked the door behind them and closed the windows and all of the curtains including the one on the door. Alex picked her up and carried her to her bed. He gently undressed her and explored her body anew since this was the first time for them as husband and wife. She helped him undress and kissed him with as much passion as he was showing her. They made love to each other and then fell asleep only to wake up later and start again. They finally fell in a deep sleep holding on to each other.

The next morning Alex woke up first and looked at Sam.

"Good morning, Mrs. Murphy," he whispered as he began to kiss her. She smiled up at him and moaned when he began to make love to her again.

"That is definitely a great way to wake up," she said as he held her close to him. "I rather like being married to you already." She kissed him and got out of bed. Grabbing an outfit and some underclothes she went to take a shower. Alex got up and followed her. Sometime later, they came out of the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Grandma shooed them out to the pool deck and had their food served out there.

Later that day, Jeff flew Alex's parents back to San Diego. When he got home he called Sam and Alex to his office.

"I have something to show you," he said as they followed him down a hall on the third floor. On the opposite side of the house he opened a door and let them through.

"This is your apartment," he stated as they looked around. It was a small apartment set away from everyone but still close by to interact. The view from this part of the house was just as spectacular as the one from her old room. There were two bedrooms each with a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchenette. Sam looked around at her new home on the island.

"Thank you Mr. Tracy," said Alex.

"You're family now and I think that we can let you get by with calling me Dad or Jeff," he answered. Sam embraced her dad and held him close.

"Thank you for thinking of us," she said as she let go and walked around her new apartment. A knock on the door and her brothers began bringing in her stuff from her room. Soon, the little apartment was finished and Sam walked back to her old room and looked around. John walked up behind her.

"Growing up not apart," he whispered softly. Sam choked back her tears and nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder and then four more hands joined his as their brothers came into her room.

"Always bonded and never apart," said six voices at once as Alex and Jeff watched the siblings.

"Thank you, for giving me permission to marry Samantha," said Alex. "She means everything to me and that is the reason why. She is one-sixth of a whole that is without a doubt one of the closest group of siblings that I have ever seen. Yet, they have included me as if I was one of them."

"You are one of them now, Alex," said Jeff. "You married their sister and that draws you into the group. Just remember, though, that if you hurt her you are not going to come out feeling too well. There are six of us, seven if you count my mom that will not take kindly to it."

"To hurt Sam would be worse than hurting myself," he responded as his face lit up and Sam walked towards him. "She's everything to me." She walked into his outstretched arms and sighed. "Are you about ready to get packed so that we can go on our honeymoon or would you rather stay here?"

"You wouldn't mind staying here with my family around?" she asked.

"I want you to be happy and I'm happy wherever you're at," he answered. "There is plenty for you to show me around here and you're more comfortable."

"I'd love to stay here with you and my family," she said.

"John, we won't need the plane ride to the mainland after all," Alex said as he winked at John. "Her majesty has spoken." His new brother-in-laws laughed at his comment and the look that Sam gave him.

"Her majesty?" she retorted. "I'll give you, her majesty, Alexander Murphy."

"What will you give me, Mrs. Alexander Murphy?" he asked. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Don't you ever forget who I am," she teased. Jeff watched and knew that his daughter and new son-in-law would have the marriage that he and Lucy had shared for such a short while. Grandma called them all down to dinner and with a last glance around her childhood room, Sam joined her husband and brothers and father.

A week later, they all flew back to Colorado Springs and dropped Gordon and Alan off. From there they flew back to Boston and saw Scott off. Virgil, Sam, Alex, and John went back to the townhouse. Virgil had decided to finish out his last semester of high school in Boston. He stayed with John and Sam and Alex. They all settled in to a normal routine as the weeks went by. Sam made breakfast for her family and made sure that Virgil got to school. She and John breezed through their courses and Alex was right behind them. Gordon celebrated his sixteenth birthday and Alan celebrated his fifteenth. They called everyone to thank them for the gifts that they had received. Scott turned twenty-one in April he too called and thanked everyone for the gifts and cards.

At the end of May, the whole family flew to Boston to celebrate Virgil's high school graduation. He had made third in his class. Scott was happy to see his siblings and brother-in-law, he had missed them despite his studies and dating habits in England. John had dated off and on but was still more interested in getting through school. Virgil never would tell anyone why he had transferred schools with one semester to go.

After the ceremony, Jeff flew Gordon, Alan, Grandma, and Tin-Tin back to the island. Scott, Virgil, Sam, Alex, and John flew back in the prop plane. Alex surprised them when he told them that he'd earned his pilot's license. He had even kept it from Sam.

Back on the island, they all settled into a routine. Jeff included Alex in on the plans for IR and Alex was quick to volunteer to be a part of it. Scott, Virgil, John, Sam, and Alex all began training on the simulator and tested out on the various TBs. Jeff's vision of a rescue organization was becoming a reality and a family business.

A couple of times during the summer, Sam and Alex went to New York to conduct business for Jeff at Tracy Enterprises. They used that time as alone time and a chance to do some sightseeing together.

At the end of the summer, everyone scattered again. Gordon and Alan went back to Colorado Springs. Virgil had been accepted to the Denver School of Advanced Technology. John, Sam, and Alex went back to Boston and Scott went back to Oxford.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam and Alex.

**Warning:** There are scenes with sexual content contained in this chapter. May not be suitable for younger readers.

Chapter 33

"It feels good to be home again, doesn't it, Sam?" Alex asked as they carried their luggage upstairs to their bedroom. They had just taken Scott to the airport for his return flight to England. John had retreated to the family room to watch a documentary on NASA.

"It is definitely quieter here," she answered as she laid her suitcase on the bed and began to unpack their clothes. She smiled as her husband closed the bedroom door and locked it. The stereo was turned on and soft piano music began to play as she felt his arms go around her.

"Sam, it was a long flight here. Why don't we lie down and take a nap before dinner?" he asked. "Just a short nap and then we'll order dinner in. Tomorrow we can go to the grocery store and get what we need for the week." He moved the empty suitcases off their bed and put them in the closet. He made Sam sit down on the bed and took her shoes off and gently pushed her back on the bed. He took his own shoes off and lay down next to her. She snuggled close to him and let the sound of the music and his heartbeat lull her to sleep. When he was sure that she was asleep, he let himself fall asleep. A sudden knock on their bedroom door woke both of them up. Alex got up and opened the door to find John standing there.

"Um, I don't mean to disturb you but it's after six and I'm hungry," he said apologetically. Sam had joined Alex at the door.

"If it's okay with you, can we just order in tonight and tomorrow we can go to the grocery store?" asked Sam. "I'm still kind of tired and don't feel like going out tonight." Alex and John both looked at her and noticed that she was pale looking.

"That's fine with me. Is there anything in particular that you want?" John asked as he continued to stare at Sam. She shook her head and went to sit in her big chair.

"What were you thinking of, John?" asked Alex as he glanced over his shoulder at Sam. She had curled up in her chair and was starting to doze off. He looked back at John with a worried expression.

"I was thinking of something simple like pizza," he answered.

"That will be fine. Do you need any money?" Alex asked. John shook his head and glanced again at Sam.

"I'll let you know when it gets here," he said. "Let me know if Sam gets any worse."

"I will," replied Alex. John went down to the office and ordered their dinner and Alex walked over to Sam.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" he asked as he brushed her hair back. Sam opened her eyes and shook her head. She started shivering as he watched her. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the chair and wrapped it around her.

"I don't feel so good, Alex," she answered softly. "I need to use the bathroom." He helped her stand up and was surprised as she dug her fingers into his arm. With her free hand, she pressed against her lower abdomen. Alex watched her face get pale as she gasped in pain.

"Alex, something is wrong," she managed to say as she walked into their bathroom. He shut the bathroom door so that she could have privacy. He fixed the blankets on their bed while he waited on her. A sudden cry from the bathroom had him hurrying back to the door.

"Samantha, are you alright?" he called as he opened the door. Sam was standing near the sink doubled over. She looked up at him with a look of pain and fear on her face.

"Alex, I'm bleeding but it's not my time of the month," she said as she tried to calm herself down. "I never have had this much pain with any of my cycles. You can go eat dinner with John. I'm going to take a hot shower to see if that helps with the cramps." He helped her to the shower. He did as she asked and went back out to their bedroom and downstairs to see if the pizza had been delivered. He and John sat in the family room and ate dinner while watching television. After about an hour, John looked at Alex.

"Is Sam coming down for dinner?" he asked.

"She wanted to take a shower," Alex answered. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his wife. "She was complaining about cramps and how it isn't her time of the month. John, I know this is awkward but has Sam ever been irregular or have episodes like this?"

"Not that I can recall," John answered as he thought back to how Sam acted during her time of the month. "She had some mild cramps but she has a high tolerance for pain and normally thought nothing of them." He looked uncomfortable with talking about his sister's personal business. Alex set his plate down and went back upstairs to his bedroom to check on Sam. He knocked on the bathroom door and waited for a reply. When he didn't receive one, he opened the door and saw Sam standing in the shower.

"Sam, do you need anything?" he asked as he opened the shower door. Sam looked at him and started to speak but nothing came out.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting worse?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Alex, something is really wrong," she stammered as she tried to stay calm. "I felt something when I went to the bathroom and saw a large blood clot in the toilet. That is not normal for me. The cramps are getting worse and more painful." She paused as another stab of pain ran across her pelvic area. Alex reached out to steady her. He reached in the shower and shut the water off getting his shirt and hair wet in the process. He grabbed a towel and started drying Sam off and helped her step out of the shower stall. He went back to their dresser and pulled a pair of underwear out for Sam to put on. She came out behind him with her towel wrapped around her. She picked out a pair of sweats and one of Alex's sweatshirts. She got dressed and walked to their bed to get her shoes as another and sharper pain caused her to double over and cry out.

"Alex, oh God, it hurts," she cried as she tried to stand upright again.

"JOHN! I NEED YOUR HELP!" yelled Alex as Sam leaned against him. John came running up the stairs and into the bedroom. "I want to take her to the hospital now. She started bleeding and complaining about cramps but she said that it isn't time for her cycle." Sam leaned heavily on Alex as they slowly walked down the stairs. John was right in front of them and had the car started and ready for Alex to put Sam in. While he was doing that, John ran back to the house and armed the alarm and locked the house. He ran back to the car and got into the driver's seat. When he saw Alex nod that they were ready, he drove them to the hospital emergency room. He parked the car and helped Alex support Sam into the emergency room. John quickly answered the questions and filled out the paperwork for Alex and Sam. A little while later, Sam's name was called and Alex helped her to the exam room. He held her hand as the doctor checked her over. Finally, she told Sam that she could sit up.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Murphy but it appears as though you've had a miscarriage," said the doctor. "I'm ordering an ultrasound to make sure but according to your dates, I have little doubt as to my diagnosis." A knock on the door and a technician with an ultrasound machine entered the room. Sam was told to lie back down and the tech put a gel on her abdomen and ran the scanner over the gel. The doctor shook her head and sighed.

"I'm really sorry but you have miscarried," she said. Sam looked at her blankly as she tightened her grip on Alex's hand.

"What do we do now?" asked Alex quietly.

"By the dates Samantha gave she was at least four weeks along, her body will cleanse itself," she said. "It still wouldn't hurt to follow up with her private doctor next week. I'm going to write her a prescription for some sleeping pills to help her sleep if needed for a few days and she can take aspirin for the cramps. The bleeding will cease in a day or so." She handed Alex the prescription and released Sam into his care.

"Come on, Sam, let's get you dressed and back home," he said gently as he wiped the gel off of her abdomen. She let him help her up and pulled on his sweatshirt and her sweats. He slipped her shoes on and tied them for her. She slid off of the exam table and into his arms. She buried her face against his chest and cried for the loss of their baby. He held her and let her cry. He couldn't help the few tears that fell from his eyes. She had been pregnant and they hadn't even known it and now their baby was gone. Her crying quieted down and he wiped his eyes.

"I'm ready to go home, Alex," she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They walked out to where John was pacing around the waiting room. He hurried to them as soon as he noticed them coming towards him. Alex shook his head slightly and held Sam tighter. John drove them to a pharmacy and got Sam's prescription filled and took them home. Alex helped her upstairs and waited for when she went to the bathroom. He could hear her crying as she took care of her business. She came out after a few more minutes and he held her hand as she sat down on the side of their bed. She looked at him as the tears streamed down her face.

"Why, Alex?" she asked. "We found out and lost our baby in one day." She began to sob as he held her against him.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," he said as he held her. "I don't understand myself but maybe we can get some answers when we follow up with your private doctor. Do you want anything to eat or would you rather just call it a night?"

"I'm not hungry or tired," she answered. "I want to go sit out in the backyard."

"Are you sure that you shouldn't be in bed or something?" he asked. She shook her head and he saw her stubborn side pop up.

"I want to go sit outside," she stated as she walked unsteadily to the hallway. He stared after with a bemused expression on his face.

"I had to fall in love with the stubborn one," he thought to himself. He heard her crying softly in the hallway and reached her just as John came out of his room.

"Sis, what's wrong?" he asked as he looked at both Alex and Sam in confusion. Sam shook her head and took the few steps that separated her and John and buried her face in his chest and sobbed. John looked back at Alex and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"She had a miscarriage," Alex explained as he watched his wife sob against her twin.

"Oh, Sammie, I'm so sorry," he said softly. "Is there anything that I can do for either of you?" He saw the pain on Alex's face and kissed his sister on the top of her head and whispered something that Alex couldn't hear. Sam nodded her head and looked back at her husband and walked back to him and let him hold her as she snuggled close to him.

"Sam, why don't you go lie down and relax tonight," suggested John. "It's been a hard day for you both. I'll lock up the house and we'll all just call it a night." Alex looked at John gratefully. He knew just how to get his sister to respond. Sam let Alex guide her back to their bedroom. John went and locked up the house and closed the blinds. He cleaned up the mess from dinner and then activated the alarm before going to his bedroom and watching the news.

Sam sat down on the side of their bed and leaned over to untie her shoes. Alex quickly sat her up and took her shoes off for her. Sam grinned at him despite herself. He looked up and saw her grin. "I told your dad that I would take care of you and I'm a man of my word." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Now, I want you to lie back and relax. I'll put a movie in for us to watch so that we can relax," Sam smiled gently at the way he was taking care of her. Her heart was still hurting but she knew that his was too.

"I'm sorry, Alex," she said quietly. He looked at her in puzzlement.

"For what?" he asked. He held her hand as she took a deep breath.

"For our baby not making it," she answered. "I know that if I'm hurting so are you. The baby was part of you as well."

"Sam, I would love to be a daddy someday and I know that you'll make a great mommy someday," he said. "We're still young and one day we will have lots of children. I love you and as long as I have you I can overcome most anything."

"Between you and John, I'm being spoiled," she said as she settled back against the pillows that he'd propped up behind her. He put in one of her favorite movies and grinned to himself as he heard her laugh at his selection. He changed into his pajama bottoms and crawled into bed next to her. She rested her head on his chest and sighed as his arm slid behind her and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Samantha, and I'm always here for you," he said softly as he held her against him. He could never have imagined that he would love someone the way that he loved her. She was truly his everything in life and everyday their bond got stronger and more reinforced.

Sam's thoughts kept drifting back to the loss of their baby and found it hard to go to sleep especially because she hadn't adjusted to Boston's time versus being on the island. She looked up at Alex when she felt him move.

"I'm still hungry," he said sheepishly. "Do you want anything?"

"I'll just mooch off of you," she answered as he bent down to kiss her. He grinned at her remark. She was beginning to act like herself again even though she was still quiet. He left the room and went downstairs to heat up a couple slices of the pizza that John had ordered. He opened the fridge and took two cans of soda. He had just shut the fridge when he saw something move in the backyard. He went over to the door and saw a figure open the gate to the backyard. Temporarily forgetting about the alarm system, Alex unlocked the door and jerked it open. He ran out into the yard as the figure heard the first siren of the alarm system. The intruder quickly dashed back out of the open gate with Alex giving chase. Alex stopped when he reached the gate. He couldn't see anyone moving so he shut the gate and went back to the house. John was standing in the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as Alex shut the backdoor and locked it again. "The police are on their way."

"I think that the creep that has been bothering Sam knows where we live and I'm pretty sure that was him," Alex said. Suddenly, someone was pounding on the front door. John ran to the front door and let the police officers in the house. Alex explained what he saw and told them about the man following Sam around. They told John and Alex that they would increase patrols in the area and to call if they had any more problems. John let them and locked the deadbolt and reactivated the alarm. Alex went back to the kitchen and reheated his pizza and carried it and the two sodas up to his and Sam's bedroom. He looked towards their bed when he walked in but didn't see Sam. A quick glance at her favorite chair made him smile. She had curled up in the chair and had fallen asleep. Alex set the pizza and sodas on the dresser and went to Sam.

"Sammie, why don't you come back to bed?" he said as he brushed his hand over her cheek. She smiled sleepily at him as he helped her back to their bed. He offered her a drink of the soda after she was back in bed.

"Thanks," she said as her eyes began to close and she fell asleep. Alex pulled the blankets up and tucked her in. He sat down on the chair and watched her sleep as he ate his pizza. He saw John at the open bedroom door and motioned for him to enter.

"She just fell asleep again," Alex said as he took a drink of his soda.

"Sam's gonna lay into you when she finds out that you were eating while sitting in her favorite chair," John said.

"Who's going to tell her?" Alex mock threatened. He and John laughed at the thought of Sam standing up to either of them since she was the smallest person in the family aside from Grandma. "Of course, she does have one fiery temper when provoked. Must be that Irish heritage, my mom is the same way and everyone knows to stand clear when her fuse is lit."

(A/N: I mean no disrespect to any Irish readers with that comment. My own family is from Ireland and the temper of the women is always blamed on our heritage.)

The phone suddenly began to ring and John quickly grabbed it and answered. He walked out to the hallway to speak.

"Hi, John," said a cheerful Gordon. "I just wanted to let you know that I broke another world record and that I've been training hard for the Olympics. Is Sammie around? I want to tell her too."

"She's asleep, Gordon, but I'll have her call you tomorrow or you can call back," answered John.

"I'll call back tomorrow during my down time," he replied. "Gotta go, Alan and I are going out for dinner. Bye."

"Bye and take care," said John as he hung up the phone. He went back into Sam and Alex's room and put the phone on the charger. "Gordon just wanted to check in and let us know that he broke another world record and that he is training hard for the Olympics." He looked back at Sam and frowned. "Has Sam taken her medicine?"

"I haven't given her anything," answered Alex. He looked over at their dresser and noticed that the medicine bottle was gone. He felt around the cushion of the chair and pulled up the bottle. It was empty. Alex ran over to Sam and began to shake her.

"How many pills were in the bottle?" asked John as he tried to stay calm.

"The script was for five sleeping pills," answered Alex. "Sammie, come on and wake up." He shook her a bit harder and barely registered John giving their address to the emergency service. Sam opened her eyes a bit and tried to focus on Alex.

"I'm sleepy, Alex," she said as her eyes began to close.

"How many pills did you take?" he demanded.

"Just one," she answered. "The rest dumped on the side of the chair when a sharp pain made me drop the bottle." John had gone over to the chair and pulled off the cushion and found the remainder of the sleeping pills. He called the emergency services back and explained the mistake and apologized. He put the cushion back on the chair and looked over at Alex. He was sitting next to Sam and was absently brushing her hair with his fingers. John quietly left the room and went downstairs to close the blinds and make sure that the doors were bolted and the alarm was activated. He went up to his room and turned his television on and absently watched the news.

Alex shut their bedroom door. After brushing his teeth, he shut the television off and turned on some soft classical music to relax by. He crawled into bed next to Sam and kissed her forehead as he drifted off to sleep. He smiled slightly when he felt her snuggle closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head again.

"Alex," she called from the bathroom. Alex woke up and looked around the room. He heard her call his name again and jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked as he saw her leaning against the sink. She was pale and shaking. She took a step towards him and stumbled into his arms.

"I'm dizzy and was afraid to try to get back to bed," she explained as he helped her back to their bed. She lay back in the bed and was grateful as Alex covered her up and crawled into bed next to her. He pulled her close to help her warm up. After a while, her shivering stopped and she fell asleep again. Alex watched her sleep for awhile and thought about the previous day.

"It was an emotional day for the both of us," he thought to himself. "I can't believe how protective I felt of Sam when she looked up at me so vulnerable." He kissed his wife again as he tried to fall asleep again. He had just gotten into a deep sleep when he felt her sit up. He opened his eyes and watched her as she cautiously made her way to the bathroom again. She shut the door before turning on the light. He dozed off again before she returned to their bed. Sam leaned against the sink and rinsed her mouth out with cold water. She slowly walked to the door and shut the light off before opening the door. She didn't want to wake Alex again. She made her way back to their bed before she started shivering again. She burrowed under the blankets and snuggled as close to Alex as she could. He rolled towards her in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her. His body heat helped her warm up again as she fell asleep again. She slept the rest of the night, safe in his arms.

In the morning, Alex woke up and noticed Sam was buried under the blankets and lying as close to him as she could. He just lay there watching her sleep peacefully in his arms. Sometime later, she began to stir and wake up. She looked up at him from under the blankets.

"Good morning, Alex," she said as she scooted up to kiss him. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. I feel a better just kind of drained." Alex sighed in relief.

"Sam, you scared me and John," he said quietly. "We had a hard time trying to wake you up and your medicine bottle was empty. It wasn't until after I finally got you to wake up that you told us that the bottle had spilled into your chair. John had already called the emergency services and had to call them back and apologize for the mistake." He shuddered at the thought of losing his wife.

"I'm sorry for scaring you but I had just opened the bottle and took one pill out like the doctor said when a sharp pain hit and I dropped the bottle," she explained. "I think that I'm going to take a shower." She made a move to get up when Alex grabbed her arm.

"I'd prefer it if you would wait a little while before you get up," he said. "You were really dizzy last night and I want to sleep a little longer and then I'll take a shower with you that way I know that you're alright." Sam nodded her head in agreement and snuggled next to him again and drifted back to sleep before he did.

A few hours later, Alex woke up and climbed out of bed and got his and Sam's clothes out of the dresser and took them to the bathroom. He went to her side of the bed and gently leaned over her and kissed her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Time for the shower that I promised you," he told her. "Your clothes are already in the bathroom." He helped her stand up and followed her to the bathroom. He noticed that she wasn't as unsteady on her feet this morning. He gave her privacy, so that she could take care of personal business. When he heard the shower turn on he went into the bathroom. She was already in the shower and letting the hot water relax her. He opened the shower door and stepped in beside her and shut the door again to keep the warm air in the shower stall. He stared at her as she washed her hair. Unable to restrain himself he grabbed a washcloth and lathered it up with body wash and gently washed her back and shoulders. She turned to face him and let the water rinse the soap off of her back. He reached out and tentatively began to wash her chest and abdomen. She moved closer to him so that she could kiss him.

"Behave yourself, Sam," he gently admonished as he gently kissed her back.. He turned her around so that she could rinse off and then he shut the water off. He handed her a towel and grabbed another one for himself. He quickly dried himself off and turned to help her. He handed her another towel for her hair. Once they were dry, they stepped out of the shower and put on their clothes. He had picked out jeans and a t-shirt for her to wear in her favorite color. She grinned at him as she watched him get dressed. She brushed her teeth and then began to brush her hair. He noticed her grip the sink and led her back to the bedroom and sat her down in her chair. He positioned himself so that he could brush her hair. When he was done he helped her stand back up. They held hands as they went downstairs to the kitchen. John was sitting at the table reading a magazine. He looked surprised to see Sam. Alex pulled out her chair and helped her sit down.

"John, can you keep an eye on her?" he asked. "I'm going to make a doctor's appointment for her. She needs to be seen today, so that I can rest easier knowing that she's really alright."

"Not a problem," answered John. "Sis, do you want some orange juice and cereal? I went down to the little market and picked a few things up until we go to the store later."

"That sounds good, John, I'm hungry," she replied. John poured her some juice and set the cereal and milk on the table and placed a spoon and bowl in front of her. She had just started eating her cereal when Alex came back into the kitchen.

"After you eat, I'm taking you to your doctor's appointment," he said as he sat down next to her. He took a sip of her juice and looked up at John.

"Corner market?" he asked. John nodded with a slight smirk on his face. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Nah, I don't like doctor's offices," he answered. "If you two write down anything you want from the store, I can do the grocery shopping." He handed Sam a piece of paper and she quickly made a list of things that she would need to fix meals for the three of them. She added a few household items like laundry soap and dish soap. Alex shook his head at her invitation to add to the list. She handed it back to John and stood up to take her dishes to the sink. John put the milk and cereal away as Alex led Sam back to the living room. He handed her purse to her and deactivated the alarm and unlocked the door.

"Be back later," Alex called back to John as he shut the door. Sam got into the car and Alex closed the door for her. He went around to the driver's side and got in. Sam was leaning back against the seat.

"Honey, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked. He glanced over at her clearly confused. "About the person that was in our backyard last night?"

"I kind of forgot about it, Sam," he said. "I've been more worried about you."

"Was it that man that has been bothering me for an interview?" she asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look at him or her," he answered truthfully. "I couldn't see much in the dark. John and I are taking care of it though. The alarm company will be out today installing motion lights around the house and we're also changing the locks to the double keyed style. John is going out later to buy a padlock for the back gate." Sam sighed in relief when she heard of the precautions that her husband and brother were taking to protect her and themselves.

"Have I told you how happy I am to be your wife?" she asked as he pulled into her doctor's office parking lot. He parked the car and opened the door for her. Once she was out and he had closed her car door, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me again, Mrs. Murphy, cus I'll never get tired of hearing it," he answered as he leaned down and kissed her. They walked into the doctor's office holding hands. A few minutes after checking in they were taken back to an exam room and the doctor came in right away.

"Samantha, your husband tells me that you were told that you had a miscarriage," she said gently. Sam nodded her head as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. Alex held her hand in his. "I want to confirm the diagnosis that you were given. I've also been told that you have been getting dizzy and finding it hard to stay warm. That could be from the blood loss. I'm going to prescribe iron supplements for you. It is important that you take them or you could become anemic. Okay, I want you to lie back and we're going to ultrasound you and then I'm going to draw some blood to run tests on. The ultrasound tech spread gel on Sam's abdomen and then ran the scanner over the gel. The doctor watched carefully. The tech moved the ultrasound out of the room and the doctor handed Sam a towel. Alex took it from her and gently wiped the gel off of her and lowered her t-shirt.

"All products of conception appear to have passed from the body," said the doctor. "You are okay from that standpoint. Now, let's draw the blood samples." A nurse came in and drew three vials of blood. Sam flinched when the nurse first stuck her with the needle. Alex paled as he watched her suffer more even if it was nothing more than a needle stick.

"Samantha, I want you to take it easy and get plenty of rest but I'm not placing you on any other restrictions. Take your iron supplements and the drained feeling that you've been experiencing will subside. When did you receive you last birth control shot?" she asked. Sam thought for a second.

"Not quite three months ago," she answered.

"Do you want another dose now?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, please," she answered. The nurse came back in and administered the shot to Sam's hip. Sam couldn't help the small cry that she gave as she felt the needle.

"We'll call you later if anything comes back abnormal," said the doctor. "Alex, take care of her and she'll be just fine." He held Sam's hand as they walked out to their car.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked as he put the car in gear.

"I'm kind of hungry," she admitted. He drove to a little sandwich shop that they had frequented the past school year. She sat down at a booth and he placed their order and got their drinks. He was heading towards their booth when he noticed the man standing next to Sam. She was trying to stand up and get away from him but he had her blocked in the booth.

"All I'm asking for is one interview and some pictures," he was saying as Alex came up behind the man.

"I believe that my wife has asked you to leave her alone," Alex snapped. "I'm not as nice, so I'm telling you to leave my wife alone or face harassment and intimidation charges." The man backed away and left the restaurant. "Are you okay, Honey?" She shook her head and he promptly told the cashier that their food was to go. As soon as he had it in his hand, he helped Sam to the car. He noticed the man that had been bothering Sam sitting in a car near them. Anxious to get Sam home and away from the stranger, he just drove her home and got her into the house. He armed the car alarm and locked the front door and reactivated the alarm at Sam's request.

"He said he knows where we live and which room I sleep in," she said quietly as she picked at her sandwich. "Alex, how would he know all of that stuff?" The front door slowly opened and she jumped. Alex ran to the front door and quickly deactivated the alarm and helped John carry the groceries to the kitchen. Sam went back upstairs and decided to lie down again. Within moments she was asleep. She didn't notice when Alex and John each came up to check on her.

"Sammie, it's time to wake up," said Alex softly as he gently shook her arm. She woke up and tried to focus on him as she sat up.

"How long did I sleep this time?" she asked. She slid out of bed and went to their bathroom to get a drink of water and to brush her teeth. She shuddered when she saw the dark circles under her eyes and her pale complexion. Alex came up behind her and put his hands on either side of her waist and kissed along her neck. He brushed some of her hair aside and kissed her a bit more until she began to giggle.

"Are you giggling at my attempts to seduce you?" he teased.

"No, but I am giggling at the expression on your brother-in-law's face," she giggled harder as he glanced up in the mirror and saw John standing there shaking his head.

"I would say get a room but I can't since I have come into your room," he said. "Are you feeling any better, Sis?" Sam took a deep breath and relaxed against Alex.

"Actually, I do feel a lot better. Do you guys want to go out for dinner at a nice restaurant that requires reservations? I don't want my meal interrupted by the creep again," she asked.

"Sounds good to me," answered John. He left their room and went to shower and change into something nicer. Alex quickly made reservations to one of their favorite restaurants and joined Sam in the shower.

"Now, where was I?" he asked as he began to kiss her again. "Do you feel up to making out with your husband?" Sam looked up at him with a look of contentment and absolute love on her face. Alex leaned down and kissed her with so much passion that she was glad that he held her close.

"I love you," she murmured as she returned his kisses.

The rest of the week went by and then they were all back to attending classes. Sam and Alex got up early every morning to go for a run. Sam no longer ran cross-country but still liked to keep in shape and Alex enjoyed being with her as well as making sure that she was safe.

One evening, shortly after the twins turned twenty, Alex and John were at home watching television in the family room. Sam had a meeting with one of her professor's to discuss a paper she was writing. Alex and John were startled when they heard the front door slam closed and the alarm quickly being activated. They ran upstairs to find Sam leaning against the door crying. What was worse was the fact that her jacket was ripped and she had a bloody lip and a black eye. She looked up at them and cried even harder and ran to Alex.

"He…he…followed me," she cried. "I tried to…fight him off…but he was too strong." John grabbed the phone and called the police. "I'm scared, Alex." Alex led her to the couch and made her sit down. He closed the blinds and sat down next to her.

"Where else are you hurt?" he asked gently.

"He just hit me in the face when I refused to give him an interview," she answered. "The bastard hit me almost as hard as Scott did when we fought as kids." John couldn't help it but burst out laughing at her comment.

"Sorry, but those two were always at each other's throats and Sam gave just as good as she got," he replied as he opened the door for the police officers. Sam gave them a report and they took pictures of her face. Before they left, they told her to always have someone with her and to report any strange occurrences to them immediately. John showed them out and locked the door behind them. Sam went to the office and called her dad on the vidphone.

"Samantha, what in the world?" he demanded when he saw her face.

"It looks worse than it feels, Dad," she said. "Some creep is stalking me and keeps insisting that I give him an interview. Today he caught me by my car as I was leaving school. I made a police report and John and Alex have added more security around the house."

"I'm coming out there for a few days," he said. "We'll find out who this person is and I can guarantee that he won't want to continue to mess with you." Sam smiled at her dad.

"Dad, there is no need for that," she replied. "I won't go anywhere without Alex or John. You know that neither of them will let anyone hurt me. I just wanted to let you know in case you read in the Boston papers that you have delivered to the island that I made a police report. I also wanted to let you know that I love you and that we're all still getting good grades even that son-in-law of yours."

"You'd all better behaving yourselves," said Jeff. He laughed when he saw Alex appear behind Sam and nuzzle her neck.

"Sorry, Dad, but behaving with this beautiful wife of mine around is impossible," he responded as Sam pushed him away, giggling.

"See what I have to live with?" said John's voice off to the side of Sam and Alex. Jeff smiled when he realized how in love Sam and Alex were.

"I'll talk to you all later," he said. "It's lunch time and you know how Mother can get." The three in Boston laughed at his comment and told him bye. Sam went to the kitchen and began cooking dinner while Alex set the table and John poured everyone something to drink. Uncharacteristically, Sam closed the blinds around the kitchen and made sure that the alarm was on before she sat down to eat.

Alex held her hand as soon as she sat down. She smiled up at him nervously. After dinner, John offered to do the dishes. Sam took him up on his offer and went up to her room and took a shower. Alex waited until she was in the shower before he joined her. He gently washed her and touched all of her most intimate places that had her moaning and begging him for more. He pulled her to him and loved her right there in the shower. Afterwards, he dried her off and led her to their bed and they lay down together watching television. Her hands rubbed his chest and she rolled on top of him. Straddling him just right, she guided him into her and rocked against him. Their moans of pleasure complementing each other as he felt himself beginning to climax. He gripped her hips and increased the pace until he shuddered in his release. Sam collapsed on top of him and sighed. Alex held her on top of him and began to doze off. Sam rolled over and cuddled next to him when her legs began to cramp.

"That was amazing," she said quietly.

"I definitely like when you take charge," he whispered. They both dozed off in each other's arms. They slept like that all through the night. The next morning, Alex and Sam drove to school together and he drove her home after their last class. John surprised them with dinner that he had delivered.

"I've got a date tonight so I'll see you all later," he said as he left the house. Alex looked at Sam and grinned mischievously. He walked over to her and kissed her passionately and she replied in kind.

"I want to make love to you all night, Samantha," he husked as his hands sought to touch her every where. He took her hand and led her upstairs, pausing long enough to lock the door and activate the alarm. Once they were upstairs, he picked her up and carried her to their room and kicked the door closed behind him. He turned their stereo on and chose some seductive mood music. Sam's eyes dilated as Alex slowly began to undress her. She reached out and helped him remove his shirt, her fingers trailing lightly down his muscular torso and down to his jeans. She slowly unfastened his jeans and pulled them down with one hand as her other hand made its way into his boxers. His kisses paused as he gasped at her light touch. They shed the rest of their clothes and Alex picked her up again and laid her on the bed. He stretched out next to her and made love to her just like he said he wanted to, all night.

The semester ended and aside from little oddities here and there, Sam's antagonist didn't bother her too much especially with John or Alex always by her side. Scott flew into Boston and John, Sam, and Alex picked him up at the airport. Scott grabbed Sam in a big hug and apologized for her loss earlier in the school year.

"It's alright, Scott, we have plenty of time for having children," she said as they walked out to the SUV. They went back to the townhouse so that they could drop off Scott's stuff and then they went out for dinner. They flew out to Denver the next day to pick up Virgil and then they flew to Colorado Springs and stayed at a hotel for a few days until Gordon and Alan finished the semester. Gordon had earned his pilot's license and he and Virgil flew them all back to the island. Jeff was waiting for them when they landed. Grandma was by his side and as soon as Sam was off of the plane she whisked her back to the house for a chat.

"Samantha, I've been so worried about you," she said.

"Grandma, I'm fine," she said. "I was upset at first but Alex and I have time to have children. If I would have had the baby then I wouldn't be able to get into NASA."

"You and John are so much like your father with this NASA stuff," Grandma huffed. "You're supposed to have babies and take care of your husband."

"Grandma, I do take care of Alex and John when we're in Boston," she replied. "But I'm my own person and I have had a role model that showed me how to take of the men in my life. Can we talk more later? I need to go make sure that my husband doesn't mix our clothes up again." She grinned at her grandma and gave her a hug before heading to her apartment where Alex was waiting on her.

It seemed as if they had just got settled and then it was time to fly everyone back to their various schools. Sam, Alex, and John got back to Boston only to discover a nasty little surprise for them. Their house had been broken into and Sam's clothes had been shredded. A note was on her dresser.

_I'm watching your every move and I love the sexy clothes that you think only your husband has seen you in. I'll have my chance soon._

Sam paled at the letter and sank down in her chair. Alex called the police while John contacted Jeff. Jeff hired a private investigator and a body guard for Sam. Eventually, the stalker was arrested as he approached Sam and made an attempt to drag her to his car. Her bodyguard had left her long enough to get her car. He saw what was going on and jumped out of the car and grabbed the stalker as another person called the police as Sam called Alex.

"Alex, I'm at the store and I need you now," she cried as the police showed up. A few minutes later, Alex and John pulled up. The police had handcuffed the stalker and the bodyguard, Sam, and other witnesses were giving their statements. Alex ran to his wife and held her as she broke down.

"He tried to force me into his car," she cried. John looked over at the man in the squad car and walked over to the car and opened the door. Before anyone could react he had jerked the man out and punched him as hard as he could in the face.

"You son of a bitch," John snarled. He pulled back his fist just as an officer tackled him to the ground. Sam ran over to her brother and tried to push the cop off of him. Another cop shoved the stalker back in the car and drove off.

"Get off of my brother," Sam yelled as another cop grabbed her and pulled her back. Alex grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her away. John calmed down and the cop let him up. John slowly stood up as he shook his head.

"I'm alright, Samantha," he said when he heard her call his name. He looked at the officer next to him.

"We should take you in but we have been aware of what you have been dealing with," said the cop that had tackled him. "Go home and we'll be in contact as to what happens next." Alex drove Sam home with John and the bodyguard in the SUV behind them.

The man was declared incompetent to stand trial and was taken to a home for the mentally unstable. The rest of the semester was uneventful. The only big event for the end of the school year was that Scott graduated from Oxford. Jeff and Grandma had flown to England for the ceremony but the rest of the family was busy with their own schooling. Scott flew back to Tracy Island with Jeff and Grandma. The week after school let out for Sam, Alex, and John, they were all back on Tracy Island.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam and Alex.

**Warning:** There are scenes with sexual content contained in this chapter. May not be suitable for younger readers.

Chapter 34

She sat on the blanket and sipped her water as she watched her brothers and husband playing volleyball on the beach. She alternately cheered for each side so she couldn't be blamed for favoritism. Scott scored the winning point for his team that included Virgil and John. Gordon, Alan, and Alex were on the other team.

"Nice try, guys, but you have to get a lot better to match your elders," gloated Scott. Gordon and Alan looked at each other and suddenly rushed towards Scott and tackled him into the sand.

"You may be older but age has slowed your reflexes down quite a bit," laughed Gordon as he stood up and pulled Alan to his feet. Scott glared up at his baby brothers who were definitely not babies anymore. At seventeen and sixteen, respectively, Gordon and Alan had developed into muscular and tall young men. Like their older brothers, they were around six feet tall. Sam was now officially the shortest of the siblings at five feet and seven inches. Alex was even taller than her at six foot and one inch.

Alex flopped down on the blanket next to Sam and took her water. He drank half of it in one gulp.

"Help yourself," said Sam as Alex handed the nearly empty water bottle back to her.

"If you say so," he said as he pushed her down on the blanket and began to kiss her. She giggled and shoved him off of her. She jumped to her feet and ran off down the beach with Alex right behind her. Even with his long legs, he couldn't quite catch up to her. Her years on the cross-country team had given her a faster pace and years of chasing her younger brothers had given her determination. She slowed up just a bit to let him catch her. He grabbed her around her waist and together they fell to the sand. They were out of sight of her brothers so he didn't hesitate to roll on top of her and kiss her as the water quietly lapped up on the beach next to them.

"I'm not letting you go so it would be pointless for you to argue," he teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers played with his hair.

"I have no desire to argue," she said softly as she looked up into his eyes. He lowered his head and kissed her. "Let's go out tonight."

"Um, Sam, we're on an island," he said. She laughed at him and pushed him off of her so that she could sit up. She stared out over the ocean. Alex sat up next to her and took her hand in his. He idly played with her wedding rings on her finger.

"We can have a date right here on the beach," she replied. "I can prepare a light dinner and we can walk down this way and sit on the beach and have a romantic dinner by starlight." He nuzzled against her neck and breathed in her perfume.

"Sounds like a wonderful evening to me," he whispered as he turned her face towards his and began to kiss her again.

"Aww, man, they're at it again," cried one of her brothers. Sam looked over at her five brothers walking towards them. All of them were grinning at the young couple on the sand.

"You're just jealous that nobody kisses you like that," quipped John. Alan turned bright red. Gordon, Virgil, and Scott laughed at their youngest brother.

"Just came down to make sure that you two were still alive," joked Virgil. Alex stood up and then reached down to help Sam to her feet. She looked up at her brothers and husband with a mischievous grin on her face. As a precaution, all of them backed up.

"I'm kind of tired from all that running, Alex," she teased. "I think that one of you owes me a piggyback ride since you're all much taller and stronger than me." She rubbed her chin as she contemplated all of them. Each of them was wearing their swim trunks and sneakers but no shirts. They were all muscular and well-proportioned men and most girls threw themselves at them.

"She's your wife, Alex, you give her a piggyback ride," said Scott.

"She was your sister before she became my wife," he retorted. Sam opened her eyes really wide like she saw something behind her brothers. All of them except for John turned around to see what she was staring at. She took the opportunity to hop up on Virgil's back.

"You're the lucky one, Virg," she said as she draped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her legs to support her as their brothers laughed at them. "Geez, I can't believe that you all still fall for that trick. Heck, it's older than Scotty."

"Watch it, little sister," Scott growled as he took a step towards her and Virgil. She stuck her tongue out at him. He tried to give her the big brother look but she kept making faces at him and he gave up.

"Let me down, Virg," she said. He let go of her legs and she slid down to the sand. She shrieked with laughter when Alex suddenly scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered his head down to kiss her. He began walking towards the house with her in his arms. The rest of the boys followed behind them and each privately wished for a relationship like the one that their sister had with Alex. Sam looked in Alex's eyes and smiled at the love she saw radiating from them.

"Hey, Scott, when are you supposed to report for basic training?" asked Gordon.

"Not going to basic," he replied. "I have two college degrees, so I get to bypass that and go straight to Officers Training Academy."

"How long are you going to serve?" asked Alex.

"Just a four year stint," he answered. "I want to get more experience flying fast planes and make a living of my own for awhile. Besides, it will look good on a resume."

"Like we have to worry about resumes," Virgil snorted. "Our dad owns a billion dollar business, I'm sure that he can find a position for you that you can qualify for."

"Mail clerk," piped up Gordon. Everyone laughed as Scott chased Gordon up the path. They all heard a splash and a sudden shout.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY!"

"Well, sounds like Scott had the honors this year," John said.

"What honors?" asked Alex. Sam laughed at the memory of the Tracy tradition that she started.

"Each time we come home, one of us gets thrown into the pool. Normally, it's cus someone was being a brat," she explained.

"So, how often were you the lucky one?" he teased.

"Not as often as you think," she said. "I was normally in a cast. I had a tendency to break my legs and arm quite a bit."

"Broken leg and arm at twelve," said John.

"Broken leg, skull fracture, and bruised ribs at twelve," added Virgil.

"Broken leg in two places at sixteen," added Gordon and Alan at the same time.

"Be quiet, all of you," said Sam. Alex shook his head as he looked at his wife.

"I can't believe how accident prone you are," he said. "Not to mention all the times that I saw you at school with bruises and the like. I remember how bad you looked one year at the start of the semester. You looked like someone had beaten you up."

"Um, that's cus, I was beaten up behind the boys' dorm," she admitted. "Scott's ex-girlfriend had a group of girls beat me up in the little park. I had made a promise to my dad not to fight anymore after he had to physically pull Scott and me apart once when we were fighting. I was held up by another girl while her friend beat me up. Catie was being restrained by a few other girls. I was lucky cus Scott had his window open and heard Catie scream. They would have kept going had it not been for Scott and the dorm monitor showing up."

"You stood there and took it?" he asked incredulously.

"I promised my dad," she repeated. Alex shook his head at his wife's sense of values. Her dad had raised each of his children to be strong but with morals and values.

They reached the pool deck but didn't see Scott or Gordon. Alex set Sam down and held her hand as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Grandma, can I have some veggie sticks?" asked Sam. Her grandma handed her a container with carrot sticks in it. "Thanks, I'm hungry."

"Dinner in just a little while," Grandma replied.

"Grandma, can Alex and I have our meal to go?" she asked. "We want to have a romantic dinner out on the beach." Her grandma looked at her with a knowing smile.

"It will be ready for you in just a bit," she said with a small smile. "Alex, you better make sure that she eats. She's much to thin for my liking but then she always has been."

"I promise, Grandma," he replied with a grin. "Remember, I promised to take care of her before we were married and I don't intend to go back on my word."

"I know you won't, Alex," she said. "A blind man could see how much you love her." Alex leaned down and kissed Grandma on the cheek.

"I love Sam more than I thought possible but our family is pretty special, too," he said. "I'm relieved that you have all included me in this family."

"You are part of this family because our Sam chose you to have in her life," she said as she shooed them out of the kitchen. They went up to their apartment and sat down on the couch to watch a movie. Sam munched on her carrot sticks until she noticed Alex staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She set the container of carrot sticks on the table next to the couch.

"Sam, we've been married for a year and a half now," he said slowly. "I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. The past eighteen months have been the best of my life because you've been by my side. I'm so glad that we didn't wait to get married. I would have waited but I'm happier that I didn't have to." Sam's eyes got teary at his words. He leaned towards her and kissed her tears and slowly moved to kiss her lips. "I love you, Samantha." He pushed a button on the stereo and soft music began to play in their living room. He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as she took his hand and stood up. He put his hands on her waist and she draped her arms over his shoulders and laid her head against his chest. They danced in the middle of their living room and relaxed in the comfort of each other. They murmured little words of love to each other as the music played softly in the background. Alex leaned his head down to kiss Sam gently on her mouth. He began to ache with the need to be with her. He scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. He slowly undressed her and then himself as they continued to dance to the soft music that they could still hear. He kissed her along her neck and shoulders. He brushed her long hair back to that he could nuzzle her soft spots along her neck. His hands lightly touched her breasts making her moan softly. She was lost in the feelings that he was causing in her. He lowered his head to her chest and kissed his way down.

"Alex," she whispered as he raised his head to kiss her lips again. "I need you." He led her to their bed and laid her down. She looked up at him with a look of unconditional love in her eyes. Her piercing blue eyes held no secrets from him just pure love. He made sure to take precautions and then continued to kiss her. Their desire for one another was intense and consuming both of them. Alex moved in between her legs and slowly and gently pushed against her. She cried out as she felt him begin to rock slowly and gently within her. As their desire reached new heights, he moved faster at Sam's quiet urgings. His pace picked up again as they both released at the same time. He moved a couple of more times before lying down on Sam. She wrapped her arms around him to keep him from moving away from her. They began to doze off and Alex rolled over on his side of the bed and pulled Sam next to him. She laid her head on his chest and they both fell asleep. A short time later, Sam felt someone staring at her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Alex.

"I love you," she said as she reached up to rub her hand along his jaw.

"I love you, too, and Sam that was amazing," he replied. "I hope Grandma fixed something hearty because I'm starving."

"I think I know why I've stayed so thin the past year and a half," said Sam.

"Why's that?" asked Alex.

"I'd say it's because my husband's appetite is insatiable," she said with a straight face. He looked down at her and grinned.

"It most certainly is and I can't wait for seconds," he said as he ran his hand along her leg and up to her neck. Sam groaned at his touch and quickly responded. She pushed him on his back and straddled him. He fumbled with his protection as she leaned forward and kissed him. He groaned as she moved onto him. Each movement that she made caused intense feelings to shoot through his body.

"Sam, oh gawd, Sam," he moaned as she brought them to completion. Sam stretched out next to him and lazily ran her hand over his chest. He smiled sleepily at her as a sudden thought came to him.

"Do I get dessert later on the beach?" he asked. Sam laughed at his question as she slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Most definitely, Mr. Murphy," she responded. "Though, I'd strongly recommend you taking a shower before we go downstairs." He got out of bed and joined her in the shower. Within fifteen minutes, they were both out of the shower and dressed for their date on the beach. Sam grabbed a large beach blanket as they left their apartment. They went out onto their balcony and followed it around to the front of the house and took the stairs down to the pool deck. Sam laid the blanket down on a chair and then she and Alex went into the dining room to let Jeff know where they were going. Grandma told them that their basket was on the kitchen counter. Gordon and Alan whistled and promptly stopped at a glance from their dad. John, Scott, and Virgil traded knowing looks. Alex went and got the basket from the kitchen and then he and Sam went out to the pool deck. Sam grabbed their blanket and they followed the path down to the beach. They walked until they were at one of the furthest points from the house so that they were assured of their privacy. Sam spread the large blanket out and Alex set the picnic basket down on the edge of the blanket. They sat down on the blanket and watched the sun slowly sink over the horizon. Not long after the sun went down, the stars began to light up the summer sky like tiny little jewels. The moon and stars together gave the young couple plenty of light to see by. Sam opened the basket and chuckled at her Grandma's thoughtfulness. Alex looked at her questioningly. Sam held up a bottle of chilled wine and two glasses. Alex took the bottle and opened it. He poured each of them a glass and handed one to Sam.

"I think a toast is in order," he said as he looked at her. "To my beautiful wife." He raised his glass to hers and they both drank a bit.

"My turn," she responded. "Alex, you are a wonderful husband and I love you more now than I'd ever have thought possible. I've been so happy the past year and a half. I love lying by your side as we fall asleep and wake up each day. You are more important to me than what you'll ever comprehend." He smiled at her words and they drank the rest of what they had in their glasses. He held her glass as she pulled their food out of the basket. Grandma had fixed them grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. She had included some finger foods for later if they needed them and a huge slice of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Alex refilled their glasses and handed Sam hers as they began to eat their dinner. When they were finished Sam put the dirty dishes in the bottom of the basket and set the containers with finger foods on the top of the basket. Alex refilled their glasses for a third time. Sam unwrapped the cake and fed a bit to Alex and then took a bite herself. He leaned back on his elbows and let her feed him the cake bit by bit. When the cake was gone, Sam set the dish aside and held her glass out for Alex to refill.

"To us," she said as they touched glasses. Sam set her glass down on the basket and Alex set his next to hers. They laid back on the blanket and looked up at the stars. Sam pointed out the various constellations for Alex. He looked over at her and stared at the starlight reflecting in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. His tongue pressed against her lips until she opened her mouth. He explored her mouth as an intense heat flooded through their bodies. Alex hurriedly undressed her and himself. He began to make love to her in a frenzied need. Sam was driven over the edge with his desire. She gasped as he moved harder and faster against her.

"SAM!" he cried as he shuddered in his release. He sighed as he fell against her totally spent. Sam held him as they both gasped for air. He sat up next to her and chuckled.

"Honey, that was without a doubt the best dessert I've ever had," he said as he refilled their glasses. Sam sat up next to him and took her glass from his hand. She grinned at him and made another toast.

"To my husband and his insatiable appetite," she giggled as she drank her fifth glass of wine. Neither she nor Alex had ever drank alcohol before and it was starting to get to both of them. They each had one more glass that emptied the bottle. Sam got up and walked down to the water. Alex watched her as she stood in the shallow water, unclothed. The moonlight caused a beautiful and ethereal glow around her as she looked up in the night sky. Alex swallowed hard when he suddenly thought that the woman before him had given herself to him wholly and unconditionally. She loved him for who he was and wanted nothing else in return but his love. He stood up and walked towards her. She heard him coming and turned to face him.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked as her gaze returned to the heavens above them.

"Yes, you are," he answered as he pulled her against him. "Sam, you are…I mean you mean…shit. What I want to say is thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For making me the happiest and luckiest man in the world when you married me," he answered. Sam leaned her head against his chest as he stood behind her. His arms circled around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. They stood in the shallow water for just a bit longer until Sam shivered slightly when the cool ocean breeze hit her bare skin. Alex led her back to their blanket and gently pushed her down. He lay down next to her and pulled part of the blanket over them as they snuggled next to each other and gazed at the stars. Sam's eyes slowly began to close as she relaxed in his arms. Both of them fell asleep with their arms around the other. They slept through the night and neither of them stirred until early the next morning when the sun shown in their eyes and the sounds of the waking jungle behind them began. Alex looked down to see Sam smiling softly in her sleep.

"Sam, it's time to wake up," he said quietly. Sam opened her eyes and her smile got bigger.

"We should do that more often," she said. "That was our first really romantic dinner on the beach and it was wonderful."

"I agree with you but we should think about getting back to the house," he replied. He handed her clothes and then grabbed his own. Trying to remain under the blanket and get dressed at the same time was a bit challenging but they managed. Alex gathered up all of the containers and glasses and put them in the picnic basket. Sam folded up the blanket and they walked back to the house. Gordon was already doing his morning laps when he saw his sister and brother-in-law walk towards the kitchen. Alex put the dirty dishes in the sink and threw away the garbage. He and Sam then climbed the outside stairs until they reached the third floor and followed the balcony to their own. Alex opened the door for them and locked it behind him. He and Sam went into their room and fell into their bed.

A few hours later, Sam got up and fixed breakfast for her and Alex. She carried it to their room on a tray and served her husband breakfast in bed. She sat down next to him and ate off of his plate. When he was done she took the tray back to the kitchen and washed the dishes before going back to their room. Alex was up and in the bathroom. Sam sat down in one of the chairs in their room and waited until he came out of the bathroom.

"Join me in a hot shower, Sam?" he asked when he poked his head out of the bathroom. Sam grabbed her clothes and followed him into the bathroom.

As soon as they were finished, they went downstairs to the lounge. Jeff was sitting at his desk and reading over paperwork. John and Scott were reading the newspaper and Virgil was playing the piano. They all looked up when Alex and Sam entered the room.

"Are you all available for a few hours?" asked Jeff. He looked around at each of them as they each responded with a simple, "Yes, Sir." Jeff saw that Gordon and Alan were in the pool so he quickly led the others to the door in the laundry room. Virgil made sure that it was locked behind them.

We've had a bit of a setback with TB5," Jeff informed them as they walked towards Brains. "The life support systems keep shutting down and we haven't been able to pinpoint where the malfunction is." John perked up at this bit of news.

"May I look at it?" he asked. Jeff told Brains to give John the readout from 5. John leaned against the desk and began reading through the data. Jeff motioned the rest of them to the simulator.

"I want you all to practice more," he said. "You have all done okay so far but that isn't good enough when the lives of my children are at risk. I'm including you in that group, Alex. I want each of the craft to be easy for you to handle in case the main pilot is incapacitated." Alex, Sam, Scott, and Virgil glanced at each other as they realized that it was a possibility that one of them could get hurt helping someone.

"Virgil, I want you to pilot TB2 in the simulator with Sam as your copilot," he ordered. Sam and Virgil climbed into the simulator and began going through different scenarios that Jeff put them through including landing the huge transport ship. Sam and Virgil worked in tandem and successfully completed each scenario except the one that had wind gusts that kept knocking them off course and inevitably to crash into a mountain. They climbed out of the simulator with identical looks of disgust on their faces.

"Not bad and now we know what you both need to practice on," their dad said as he noted the results on the computer. "Scott, I want you to pilot TB1 and then Alex, I want you to copilot TB2 with John as the pilot. After that, Sam and John, you are to pilot and copilot TB3." Scott climbed into the simulator and began maneuvering TB1 through various hazards and conditions that Jeff thought that he may encounter. His biggest challenge was landing TB1 in a vertical position within the parameters of the lower swimming pool. He climbed out of the simulator with sweat pouring down his face.

"That's a lot harder than what I thought," he remarked as Sam handed him a paper towel to wipe his face with. John and Alex took their turn and seemed to work well together until Alex warned about the proximity of a building that was in a blind spot of John's vision. A sudden thump let them know that they had hit something.

"John, I warned you about the building and now it's caving in," said Alex from within the simulator. Sam looked at her brothers and winced for the blow-up that was sure to follow.

"I can see, Alex, so thanks for the update," snapped John. He climbed out of the simulator with a dark scowl on his handsome features.

"Calm down, John, he's not saying anything out of line," said Jeff. "This is to prepare you for the real thing. I'd rather something happen here than out there for real. Sam, you and John, will be piloting and copiloting TB3 and then I think we can call it a day. Tomorrow, those that want to come will be flying to Arizona to take Scott to report to the Air Force." As expected, Sam and John worked exceptionally well together and had no problems with TB3. Their landing through the Roundhouse was the only rough spot that they had. They climbed out of the simulator and grinned at each other.

"That was so cool," they said together. Alex, Scott, and Virgil laughed at their remark.

"You two are total space cadets," said Scott. Sam ran a hand over her face and wiped some of the sweat out of her eyes.

"Dad, if that's all we're doing, I'd like to go take a shower," she said.

"That's all," he said as he dismissed them. John had the data for TB5 in his hands to study later. Sam and Alex went to their apartment and everyone else went to their private rooms.

Sam picked out one of her swimsuits and a pair of shorts and went to take a shower. Alex sat on the couch and watched television while he waited to take his shower. After she was dressed, Sam sat down in her favorite chair and started reading a book. Alex took his shower and came out into their room to see that Sam had fallen asleep with her book still in her hand. He gently removed it and marked her page. She turned a little in her sleep and curled up somewhat in the corner of the chair. Alex covered her with a small throw blanket. He brushed her hair out of her face. He glanced at her as he went to the kitchenette and got a glass of water. He turned the stereo on and soft music filtered through the sound system. He opened the balcony door and leaned against the railing. He lost track of time as he gazed out over the ocean. His thoughts about IR were bothering him. He knew that IR would be a great thing to have around but he didn't like the idea of his wife at risk. He smiled when he felt her arms go around his waist and she leaned her head against his back.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said as he gripped her hands within his own.

"Sam, I'm not sure that I like the idea of you putting yourself at risk with IR," he said tentatively. "I don't think that I could handle it if something ever happened to you." She waited to see what else he would say.

"When John and I were in the simulator earlier and we hit the building and it caved in, my first thought was that my wife could have been in there helping someone and we just destroyed the building." He turned to face her with a troubled expression on his face. Sam reached her hand up to gently caress his face.

"Alex, I understand your concern because I have the same worries about you and my brothers," she said quietly. "I've seen first hand how someone you love beyond all comprehension can be ripped away from you in a heartbeat. I watched my dad face all the important holidays alone with six children. I cried for the loss of my mom on their anniversary because my dad was so sad and alone even though he tried to hide it from my brothers and me. I can't promise that I won't get hurt when IR finally comes about but I believe in this and I have to do it." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. He leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"I know but I can't help but worry about you," he whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. He relaxed at her touch and lifted his head as his lips hungrily sought hers. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. His desire was inflamed by his worries and need to be as close to her as he could. Sam was surprised at the intensity of his need but matched him move for move. When he calmed down, he fell asleep with his head on her chest. Sam ran her fingers through his hair as she gazed down at him with a soft smile playing on her lips. He muttered in his sleep and his hand moved around as if he were searching for something. Sam slid her hand into his and he quieted down again. The phone on the bedside table began to ring and Sam snatched it up before I woke Alex.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Sammie, Grandma wants to know if you guys are coming down for dinner tonight," Gordon said.

"We'll be down," she whispered. "Bye." She replaced the phone on its cradle. Alex didn't wake up and Sam went back to running her fingers through his hair. A short time later, he began to wake up and realized that he was lying partially on his wife and holding her hand. He felt her fingers in his hair and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Samantha," he said as he sat up. Sam looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "I just need to be close to you and reassure myself that you are here for me." She pressed her finger against his mouth, silencing him.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she stated firmly. "I am here for you always and forever, Alex. You are just as much a part of my as I am of you. My desire for you was just as inflamed as yours was. Didn't you notice that?" He looked in her eyes and nodded his head.

"Oh, Sam I love you so much," he whispered as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I hate to say this but we need to get dressed and go down for dinner," she said. Alex climbed out of bed and pulled his boxers on and then his shorts and t-shirt. Sam stared at him as he dressed with a big smile on her face.

"I want dessert later when we get back here," she said. Alex burst out laughing at her comment. Sam slid out of bed and went to their dresser and pulled out some underclothes and a t-shirt and got dressed. She picked up her shorts and slid those on and tossed her swimsuit on the bed. Alex had watched her dressing and smiled at her.

"Yes, Mrs. Murphy, dessert when we get back here," he said as they laughed together.

At dinner, Jeff asked who would be going to see Scott off in Arizona. All of the Tracy siblings and Alex raised their hands. Sam and Alex were going back to Boston early and John was going to fly to Denver with Virgil and then catch a flight to Boston from there. Sam and Alex planned on picking him up at Logan Airport.

The next morning, the siblings and Alex flew the prop plane to Arizona and Jeff and Grandma were in the other plane. Jeff had two limos pick the family up at the small airport and take them to their hotel. They all spent the day together because the next morning Scott had to report for duty.

The morning that Scott had to report for duty was an emotional day for Jeff. His oldest child was following in his footsteps. Scott promised to call everyone when he got a chance and got on the bus that would take him away from them all for awhile. Sam and Alex also told the family goodbye as they had decided to fly back to Boston early with a stop in Indiana to see his parents.

A couple of days later, Sam and Alex began to settle back into their home. They still had a month to go before school started. They enjoyed going out on dates and having the house to themselves. John joined them a couple of weeks before school started and went out on a few dates with some girls that he had met the previous year. Sam and Alex were surprised to see one of them come out of John's room one morning wearing nothing but one of his sweatshirts. John didn't look much better when he came down for breakfast.

"Don't say a word, Sam," he warned. Sam shook her head and went back down to the family room.

School started and Sam, John, and Alex began their final year at Harvard. In October, Sam and John celebrated their twenty-first birthday. Alex had turned twenty-one the month before. Luckily their birthday was on a Saturday because all three were hung over when they woke late in the afternoon on Sunday. They lounged around the house and did nothing more involved than reading the Sunday newspaper.

In mid-December, they flew back to Denver to pick Virgil up and then went to Colorado Springs to pick up Gordon and Alan. They were in their senior and junior years of high school and Gordon was getting closer to competing in the Olympics. A couple of days later they were all in the game room on Tracy Island playing pool and goofing off.

Sam noticed Alan and Tin-Tin off to the side of the room softly talking to each other. She watched as Alan gently held Tin-Tin's hand in his and when he thought nobody was looking he kissed her on the cheek. Sam smiled and nudged Alex. He had noticed the two also. Unfortunately, so did Gordon.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" he cooed. "Alan's got a girlfriend right here on the island. The girls at school will be heartbroken." Tin-Tin and Alan turned bright red and Sam whirled around to face Gordon. Gordon backed away from her when he saw the blue eyes of his sister glare into his own. She reached out and grabbed him by the ear like she had done when they were younger and pulled him out of the room.

"Ouch, Sammie, that hurts," he cried as she tugged harder. She pulled him into the lounge and pushed him on the couch.

"Gordon, that wasn't necessary and I'm really irked by your behavior," she snapped. "I know you have been enjoying the company of various young and not-so-young women in Colorado. If you know what's good for you, you'll knock it off before I give Grandma the heads up and you get the sex lecture from her and a box of condoms." Gordon's face reddened at her comments.

"I won't say anything else but how did you know about, um, that?" he asked.

"You should tell your 'friends' not to answer your phone when a girl's name pops up," she replied.

"You were the reason that they refused to go out with me again?" he asked.

"Yep," she answered. "Hi, Grandma." Gordon turned to see their grandma in the doorway. She motioned Gordon to follow her.

"I know what's in store for you so have fun," whispered Sam as he passed her. Sam went back to the game room. Alan walked over to her.

"Thanks, Sam," he said. "Where'd Gordon go?"

"He is in Grandma's room," she replied. Virgil and John looked at Sam and instantly knew that Gordon was getting his 'talk' and 'gift'. They burst out laughing as Alan and Alex looked at them confused.

"I'll tell you later, Alex," Sam said. They went back to playing pool. Sam and Alex won and then they all went to the dining room for dinner. Gordon was oddly subdued at the table. It didn't escape anyone's attention especially Jeff's.

"Are you feeling alright, Gordon?" asked Jeff when he watched Gordon push his food around on his plate.

"I'm fine, Dad," he answered. "Just not hungry right now. May I be excused?"

"Yes," Jeff answered as Gordon took his plate to the kitchen. Sam got up and followed him to the kitchen despite the look she got from her dad.

"That wasn't funny, Sam," Gordon said as he scraped his plate.

"Now you know how others feel when you make a wisecrack," she said. "Most of the time you're really funny but you have to remember how people especially Alan feel when you tease about something as serious as a relationship. Just because you're sowing your wild oats right now doesn't mean everyone else is."

Gordon looked up at her and thought about what she was saying.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he said. "I was just goofing around."

"I know that, Gords," she replied. "But it made them feel uncomfortable. Oh, before I forget, I totally knew that Grandma was standing there the whole time." She grinned at him as the realization that she set him up dawned on him.

"SAMANTHA MICHELLE TRACY MURPHY!" he yelled as she ran out of the door and onto the pool deck. He was right behind her as they sped off down the path to the beach. The rest of the family jumped up and looked out at the scene before them.

"Sam's in for it now," said Virgil. Alex and John shook their heads.

"Not so, Virgil," Alex replied. "Gordon may be an athlete but he's a swimmer and Sam's a runner." A few minutes later, Gordon and Sam came back up the path and up to the dining room door. Neither of them entered the house, they just stood there. Everyone at the table laughed at the two of them. Sam was soaked and Gordon was just as bad.

"He caught up with me," she said as Alex came out to the pool deck. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower and wash the salt water off of me." He kissed her on the cheek as she turned towards the outside stairs and jogged up to the third floor. Alex sat back at the table and finished his dinner. He helped Virgil clear the table and Kyrano loaded the dishes in the dishwasher.

On December 20th, Sam and Alex celebrated their second wedding anniversary. Sam cooked them a meal in their apartment and they ate at their small table by candlelight with a special cd that Virgil had made for them. It had the songs that played at their wedding and some of Sam's favorite pieces that Virgil had written and played on the piano.

"Here's to us," said Alex as he toasted them at the start of their meal. After they'd eaten. Alex asked her to dance. As the evening progressed, they found themselves in their room and in pure, unadulterated bliss. They fell asleep holding each other tightly. Christmas came and went and they all flew back to their schools.

In February, Gordon turned eighteen. Alan turned seventeen in March and Scott turned twenty-three in April.

Jeff, Virgil, Grandma, and Scott flew to Boston in May for Sam, Alex, and John's graduation ceremony from Harvard. They stayed at the townhouse for a few days and then they flew back to Tracy Island. Sam, Alex, and John stayed behind to pack up their stuff in the townhouse. Jeff hired a moving truck to move everything but the furniture and appliances to Florida. Sam and John had already been hired and accepted into NASA's astronaut program. They had applied for and taken the necessary steps during Spring Break. Two weeks after they graduated, they drove to Florida. John drove the SUV and Sam and Alex drove the car. Jeff decided to keep the townhouse in Boston for any of them to use when they were in that area. He bought a four bedroom condo for Sam, Alex, and John to use while they were living in Florida. It was situated right on the beach which made Sam happy. She loved having the windows open and hearing the surf. It reminded her of being on the island. Alex got a job as a chemical engineer within NASA and he started working the same day Sam and John did.

Two months after they had started their careers at NASA, John and Sam were given their first assignment.

"We've done it," said Sam. They were all sitting on the deck of their condo eating dinner. Alex and John had decided to grill steaks for dinner while Sam prepared a salad and baked potatoes.

"Did what?" asked Alex. Sam and John looked at each other and grinned.

"John and I were selected to go to the moon," she answered. "We'll be up there for a month doing repairs to the communications systems and installing some new computer software that we designed." Alex swallowed hard and tried his best to smile. Sam noticed the change and looked at him nervously. "Are you alright, Alex? This is what I've worked so hard for." Alex stood up and motioned her to stand up also. He hugged her to him and sighed.

"Samantha Murphy, I am really proud of you. I just know how much I'm going to miss you," he said. "This will be the first time we've been apart since we've been married."

"I know and that's the part that sucks but I have to put my training to use and you know why John and I are doing this," she replied.

Three months later, Sam said her goodbyes to her husband and she and John were in a spaceship destined for the moon. Three days later they were allowed to call down to someone. Sam called Alex to let him know that she was fine and that she loved him. John called their dad and updated him on the mission that was okay to be told. Their first mission was a success and then they were Earth side and back with their family. Alex met Sam at the gate as soon as she had been cleared to leave. John was right behind her. Alex looked at both of them and noticed how pale and thin the two of them were. Sam fell into his arms with a huge smile on her face.

"I've missed you so much," she said as he leaned down to kiss her. John saw their dad off to the side and did a double take.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"My only set of twins finally follows in my footsteps and you ask why I'm here?" he teased. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright and to let you know that Gordon…" His sentenced was cut short when his red-haired son barreled into John.

"Hey, Johnny," he cried as he clapped his older brother on the back and hugged his sister. He had a gold medal around his neck and a huge smile on his face.

"You did it, Gordy," cried Sam when she saw the medal. "How come no one told us?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he answered. "We're all going out tonight to celebrate if you two are up to it. I only have a couple of days before I report to WASP." Out of the corner of her eye, Sam spotted her other three brothers.

"Scott, Virgil, and Alan," she said as they all hugged her and John.

"You didn't think that we wouldn't show up when the space cadets finally completed their first mission, did you?" asked Scott. He had the rank of first lieutenant in the Air Force and had flown on quite a few missions and tested new craft. He had saved his vacation time to be around the time that Sam and John landed in Florida.

"Come on," said Jeff. "These two need to go home and change and then I'm taking my family out for a nice dinner." He led the group to the SUV and car. Alan and Gordon carried Sam and John's duffel bags and put them in the trunk of the car. Scott drove Sam's car and Sam and Alex sat in the backseat. Virgil sat in the front seat next to Scott. Jeff drove the SUV and the rest of the family rode with him back to the condo.

Alex wrapped his arm around Sam and held her close to him. He had missed his wife more than he'd have thought possible and was relieved that she was safe in his arms again. She looked over at him and pulled him towards her. With a passion born from missing him so much, she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you," she whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you, too," he replied. "But I am so proud of you." Scott and Virgil grinned at each other when they heard the whispered conversation. Scott parked the car next to the SUV and he and Virgil grabbed their brother and sister's gear out of the trunk. The family entered the condo and none of them noticed the strange car parked across the street or the evil looks that the driver was giving them.

"It feels so good to be home," said Sam as she looked around her home. Alex led her to their room so that she could take a shower. Her brothers and dad looked at each other and knew exactly what Alex had in mind.

"Sam, I missed you so much and I know now how much you really mean to me," Alex said quietly as he slowly undressed her. She quivered under his sensitive touch. Once she was undressed he led her to the bathroom and turned on the shower and undressed himself. He pulled her into the shower with him and kissed her all over. She leaned against the wall and moaned as he entered her. Soft cries escaped her lips as he made love to her for the first time in over a month. When they released, he leaned his head against hers and sighed. Sam had a nagging thought in the back of her mind but pushed it aside as she held her husband.

They joined her family a short time later and they had a wonderful dinner and then went back to the condo. Sam and John both fell asleep on the drive back to the condo. Alex scooped his wife up and carried her to their room and lay her down on the bed. He shut their bedroom door and stripped down to his boxers and then pulled Sam's shoes off and slid her dress slacks off. He then covered her up and lay down next to her. He breathed in the soft scent of her perfume and sighed as he dozed off with her snuggled against him.

The next morning, Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan were flown back to Colorado by Jeff. Alan and Virgil had to return to school and Scott had to get back to his base and Gordon had to report for his WASP training in Hawaii. John and Sam had a month off so they relaxed around the condo and went scuba diving a couple of times while Alex was at work.

A few weeks after Christmas, John asked Sam if she wanted to go shopping. He wanted to get some new reading material. They hadn't been selected for any new missions so John ended up at the bookstore every couple of weeks for new books.

"No, thanks, I think that I'm just going to read for a while and then go to the grocery store. I'm fixing dinner tonight and need to get a few things," she said. John left by himself and Sam thought nothing of it when he didn't return home for a couple of hours. Alex came home from work and Sam started to worry. She called John's cell phone and didn't get an answer. She paced around the living room and repeatedly called the cell phone. Finally, his number popped up on the caller id around eight o'clock that night.

"Hello? John, where are you?" she asked. Another voice replaced John's.

"Hello, Samantha, it's nice to talk to you again," said a deep voice. "I have John right here with me and we've been having some fun but I don't think he's enjoying himself as much as I have."

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" she yelled. The man on the other end of the line laughed.

"You can find him in the bookstore parking lot in one hour," he replied. "I wouldn't take any longer than that, though." The phone clicked and she knew that he'd hung up.

"ALEX! He's got John," she cried. They ran out to the car and Alex drove them to the bookstore that John frequented. They found the SUV and his body slumped in the front seat. Sam opened the passenger door and promptly turned her head and threw up. Her brother had been beaten up and was unconscious. His arm was bent at a weird angle and he had burn marks on his bare legs where his shorts ended. Sam gently cradled his head in her hands as Alex called 911. The paramedics carefully pulled John out of the SUV and rushed him to the hospital. Sam rode with him and Alex followed in the car. Sam gave the medics John's medical history and warned them about his medication sensitivities. He was rushed into surgery and Sam paced the waiting room while Alex called her dad and brothers. The police came and Sam gave them a report and told them about the stalker in Boston and how she was sure that it was him because he knew her name. The doctor came out and spoke with Sam and Alex.

"He's going to be alright," he said as Sam leaned against Alex. "He has a broken arm and second degree burns on his legs. He was beaten and his face is cut up and swollen but other than that he's fine. I can show you to his room if you'd like."

"Thank you," said Alex as he helped Sam to her feet. They went up to the floor that John was assigned to and followed the doctor to his room. Sam went to his bedside and grabbed his hand in hers.

"I'm here, John," she whispered. "You're going to be alright." He turned his head towards her and slowly and with great difficulty opened his eyes.

"Sammie, it hurts," he whispered. "Tired…so tired…" Sam tenderly brushed her fingers through his hair like their mom used to do.

"Go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up," she said softly as she kissed his forehead. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Sam hurried to the bathroom and threw up. Alex came up behind her just as she wiped her face on a towel. A short time later Sam was dozing in the chair next to her brother's bed when she heard him moving.

A groan from John's bed drew her attention. Sam looked down at her brother as his eyes fluttered open. Sam saw the pain in them as she grasped his hand in hers.

"Sammie, it was him," he whispered. "I couldn't get away before he knocked me out. Said if he couldn't get you then he'd get the one thing closest to you." His eyes closed again as he fell asleep. Sam turned to Alex and cried into his chest.

"I need to have security posted outside of this room," she said. "I don't want to take a chance with John getting hurt any worse. Alex, call Dad again and tell him that we need him here." She went out to the nurse's station and requested security be posted outside John's room.

"I don't want anyone coming into that room without my okay and that includes medical staff," she said. Her tone and demeanor left no room for arguing. She went back into her brother's room just as Alex hung up his phone.

"Your dad is on his way and Grandma is coming with him," he told her as he made her sit down in a chair next to John's bed. Sam pulled out her phone and called hers and John's commander.

"Sir, I wanted to let you know that John will not be reporting for duty for a while," she said. "He was attacked and has suffered a broken arm and second degree burns on his legs. He's in the hospital right now for observation. I'll keep you updated about John's condition." She hung the phone up and stared blankly at the wall. Alex knelt down in front of her and it took a moment until she realized he was there.

Sam leaned down and kissed him. She knocked him off balance and they both fell to the floor. He caught her and held her against him as they laughed.

"Geez, don't you guys ever quit?" said a soft voice. Sam looked up and saw John looking down at them.

"Johnny, are you alright? You scared me," she said as she stood up.

"I'm fine just hurting a bit," he answered as he closed his eyes again. Alex sat down in a chair and pulled Sam down on his lap and held her close to him. She dozed off until she heard the door open and saw her dad walk in the room. Grandma was right behind him. Sam stood up and joined them at John's bedside. Alex stood right behind her.

"He's woken up a few times and answered questions," she said. "He told me who did this and that's why I have security posted. Dad, it was that creep that stalked me in Boston. He followed us down here. He saw that both John and I were astronauts with NASA." John opened his eyes and focused on his dad's face.

"Hi, Dad, nice of you to visit," he said. "Hi, Grandma. Has Sam told you the news?"

"She told us who did this to you," answered Jeff. "I've hired a private investigator to track him down and the police are looking for him."

Grandma went and straightened up John's blankets and checked over his wounds. She sent Alex and Sam home so that Sam could get rest. She and Jeff stayed with John and brought him home the next morning. Sam was sitting out on the deck enjoying a cup of hot tea when they got to the condo. Alex let them in and led them out to the deck.

"Good morning," Sam said as they all sat down at the table. Grandma set about fixing breakfast for her family. They ate at the table on the deck and watched the sailboats in the distance. John sighed and winced as the burns on his legs started to hurt.

"I'm going inside and try to read and take my mind off of the stupid burns," he said irritably. He went to his room and stayed there the rest of the morning. They didn't see him again until Sam checked on him around lunch time. She knocked on his door and listened for his okay to enter.

"Come in Sam," he called. She went into his room and sighed when she saw his legs.

"Looks about as bad as it hurts," he said. "Damnit, Sam, what does this guy want? What if you'd been with me and he would have hurt you, too?"

"I'm sorry this happened. Maybe I should have just given him the interview," she said as she helped John rub some of the burn ointment on his wounds. John gripped her hands in his.

"It wouldn't have mattered," he said. "He wants something more than the interview. He has something else planned or in mind for you." He accepted her offer and grabbed her hand to help him stand up. He winced when his movement irritated his burns. They walked out to the dining room for lunch. Grandma and their dad planned on leaving later that afternoon. Alex drove them to the airport while Sam stayed with John. John fell asleep on the couch in the living room while Sam tidied up around the condo. She had just looked out the window when she saw a strange car parked across the street. She activated the alarm system and made sure all of the doors were locked. When Alex pulled into the drive way, the car drove off. Sam deactivated the alarm to let Alex in and then reactivated it when she shut the door.

"What's that all about?" asked Alex.

"There was a strange car across the street that just gave me a funny feeling," she tried to explain. John turned in his sleep and Alex winked at Sam. She giggled at his implied message. He scooped her up and took her to their room. He turned the television on and put a movie into the DVD player. He quietly closed and locked their bedroom door before turning to Sam. She had closed the blinds in the windows and locked the door to their balcony. They made love to each other, slowly and tenderly. Sam fell asleep with a slight nagging feeling because Alex hadn't used any protection but she was positive that everything would be fine because she was on birth control.

Six weeks later, John's cast came off and he was released to go back to his regular duties at NASA. He and Sam received another mission and they were scheduled to leave in three months. They started their medical evaluations that included a pregnancy test for Sam. The morning before she was scheduled for her physical, Alex heard her getting sick. He opened their bathroom door and checked on her.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked. Sam shook her head and slid down to the floor and leaned her head on her knees.

"I've been throwing up for a few days now for no reason," she said as she took the cold cloth that he handed her. She held it to her forehead and suddenly lunged towards the toilet again. Alex held her hair back while she was getting sick.

"Sam, do you think that you're pregnant?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I haven't thought about it. Alex, I haven't been to my doctor's office since I got back from the moon."

"I'm going to go down to the corner market and getting a pregnancy test for you," he said. "Until I get back, please, lie back down incase you're getting sick." He left and quickly returned with the test. Sam went to the bathroom and followed the directions.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam came out of the bathroom with a dazed look on her face. Alex looked up at her and waited for her to speak.

"Alex, we're going to be parents," she said. Alex jumped up and hugged her to him. "I guess I should resign from NASA cus I won't be allowed to fly anymore and after the baby comes I'll be too busy." Tears leaked from her eyes as she stared up at her husband.

"I don't care about NASA," said Alex as he kissed his wife. "We're going to be parents. Samantha, I love you and nothing else matters except you, our baby, and our family."

She and John went the next morning for their physicals. They ran into their commander as they headed to the medical wing. Sam swallowed nervously and asked to speak to him in private. John looked bewildered but he went ahead for his physical. Sam and their commander stepped into an office and closed the door.

"Sir, effective immediately I am resigning from my position in NASA. I'm pregnant and I know the policies. It has been great serving with you but I must take care of my baby and myself," she said in a determined voice. Her eyes gave nothing away as she maintained direct eye contact with her superior.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I appreciate your honesty," he said. "You and John made a great part of our group and you'll be missed. John isn't resigning is he?"

"No, Sir, he doesn't even know that my husband and I are expecting," she answered. He dismissed her and she headed to the medical wing. She informed the staff that she wouldn't need a physical but asked for a moment to speak to her brother. She was shown to the little exam room where he was waiting in his running shorts and a t-shirt. He was shocked to see her still in her street clothes.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for our physical?" he asked. Sam shook her head and swallowed nervously.

"John, you're going to be an uncle," she said. "I had to resign from NASA. I know the policies and I'm grounded to a desk job and that is not what I was hired and trained for. After the baby comes, I'm going to busy with him or her."

John looked over at Sam as the first tears streaked down her face.

"Sammie, you're really pregnant?" he asked. "I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Yes, we found out yesterday," she answered. "You are not only going to be an uncle but I want my bestest brother to be the baby's godfather. If that's alright with Alex."

"Congratulations, Sam," he said as he hugged her. "I'm going to miss you when you leave here."

"Alex and I have decided to stay here until after the baby is born," she replied. "You're not getting rid of me that easy. Besides, my doctor is right here and I trust her." Sam looked around the room and sighed. "I'll pick you up later, just give me a call when you're done or I can call Alex and you can grab a ride home with him."

"I can just ride home with Alex," he said. Sam gave him another hug and left the room. She went to her desk and cleaned out her personal belongings and then cleaned out her locker. She pulled her NASA jacket with her last name embroidered on it out of her locker last and sighed when she realized how much being an astronaut meant to her. She left the room and turned in her badge to security and was escorted to her car. She drove home in a slight daze. She carried her stuff into the house and armed the alarm without thinking about it. She took her stuff up to her room and put them into the closet. She hung the jacket on a hangar and closed the closet door. With nothing to do the rest of the day she read a book and waited for her husband and brother to come home. She had dinner waiting for them when they came home.

"Wow, now this is the way I always pictured my wife," teased Alex. "Waiting on me with a home cooked meal." Sam swatted at him as he ducked. John laughed at the thought of Sam waiting on anyone.

"Alex, I'd like John to be our baby's godfather if that's alright with you," she said. "Especially since he's my bestest brother."

"I can't think of a better godfather than my beautiful wife's bestest twin brother," he teased. Sam hugged and kissed him in gratitude.

"I'd be honored to be my niece or nephew's godfather," John said as Sam hugged and kissed him next. "When are you going to tell Dad?"

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow for confirmation," she said. "After everything is settled, I'll call him."

"I'll take tomorrow off to go with you," said Alex. Sam smiled at him and began to clear the table and wash the dishes. She surprised them when she brought an apple pie and ice cream to the table for dessert. "I had time to bake and thought that you might like a home baked pie." She watched as John and Alex devoured the pie in next to no time. They smiled at her sheepishly when they cleared the dessert dishes from the table. Sam shook her head and went out to the deck and sat down in a chair. She watched a little boy with blond hair run into the surf and listened to him giggle as the water splashed up on his little legs. He kind of reminded her of her and John when they were little. She sighed and closed her eyes as she suddenly felt tired. She'd had an emotional day with giving up her dream job and knowing that she and Alex were going to be parents. She stood up and went into the house. She locked the door behind her and went to her room. John and Alex were watching the news with extreme interest. Sam paused on her way to the stairs.

"Sam, they caught the guy again," said John as he saw his attacker's face. "He had targeted another family like he did us."

"I'm glad and this time I hope he doesn't get by with what he did last time," she said. Alex looked up at her and saw how tired she looked. "I'm going to bed." She went upstairs and took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She closed the curtains and locked the balcony door and crawled into her bed. She was asleep when Alex came up a little bit later. He took his shower and changed into some pajama bottoms and crawled into bed next to his wife. She moved closer to him in her sleep.

The next morning, they went downstairs and Alex began to cook breakfast for the three of them. When the first smells of cooking food hit Sam, she bolted for the bathroom and heaved. She came out a few minutes later and apologized. She fixed herself a mug of hot tea and sipped on it while averting her eyes from the food on the table. John stood up and told them bye before heading off to work. Alex and Sam went to her doctor's appointment.

"Mrs. Murphy, we're going to draw some blood for lab work and ultrasound you to see how big the baby is," her doctor explained. The nurse drew the blood and then a tech came in with an ultrasound machine. Sam laid back and grimaced when the gel was placed on her belly. She and Alex stared at the monitor as the doctor pointed out their baby. Alex tightened his grip on Sam's hand.

"It looks like you're about seven or eight weeks along," the doctor informed them. "I'd say that puts your due date at the beginning of September. It says here that you're an astronaut. Sorry, but that is not a career for you at the moment."

"I've already resigned my post," Sam said as Alex wiped the gel from her belly. His hand lingered just a moment over the spot where their baby was. Sam noticed his tenderness and smiled at the doctor. The doctor wrote a prescription for prenatal vitamins and gave her a list of do's and don'ts. They made their next appointment for the next month.

"Alex, I want to stay here until the baby comes," she said on the way home.

"That's fine with me," Alex said. "I just want to make sure that you're fine and that how baby is safe." He leaned over and kissed her. They held hands and walked into the condo. She and Alex went into the little office and called Jeff on the vidphone.

"Dad, Alex and I have something important to tell you," she said as Alex held her hand. Jeff waited to hear what was going to happen next for his family.

"Dad, you're going to be a grandpa," Sam informed him. A soft smile lit up Sam's face. She already was beginning to have that glow that some pregnant women had. Alex had wrapped his arms around her and had rested his hands protectively over her abdomen.

"I'm going to be a grandpa," he repeated. Grandma had walked into the Jeff's office about that time and heard his comment.

"It's about time," said Grandma. "When are you due, Samantha?"

"My due date is the beginning of September," Sam told them. "Alex and I are staying here until after the baby is born.

"I'll let your brothers know," said her dad. "I'll be there after the baby is born especially since I just bought the condo next door. We'll have more room for everyone."

"Dad, we'll talk to you later but I need to take this beautiful woman to get her prescription filled," Alex said as they finished the conversation. They all said goodbye and hung up. Alex placed his hand on Sam's belly and rubbed. "Our baby is right here and I'm going to make sure that you two stay healthy. Now let's go get some lunch and your vitamins." She stood up and he got up and suddenly pulled her to him. He kissed her lovingly on her mouth and couldn't resist putting his hand on her belly again. Sam sighed at his touch.

"We're going to be parents in about seven months," she said quietly. She sat back down and looked up at him. "Are we ready for this?" Alex chuckled at her expression and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Samantha, we are going to be great parents," he said. "Both of us come from great homes and have lots of support. We love each other and are committed to each other." He pulled her up and led her to the living room. She grabbed her purse and her car keys. Alex activated the alarm and they hurriedly locked the door behind them. Alex drove to the pharmacy and they waited for the prescription to be filled. They had lunch at a little beach side restaurant. Sam asked if they could stop at a baby furniture store. They looked at the displays of cribs. They agreed on the one that they liked and went ahead and bought it. They made arrangements to have it delivered to their condo with the matching dresser and changing table. Alex bought Sam a rocking chair to go into the nursery. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. They passed by the baby clothes but Sam felt it unnecessary to buy clothes yet since they didn't know what they were having. She looked at the bedding and bought sheets and baby blankets in neutral colors. She picked out bright colors for the crib padding and comforter. Alex saw a mobile that had space ships on it and bought it. They loaded their purchases in the car and drove home. Alex carried everything into the house and put it into the room across the hall from his and Sam's room. It would be a perfect nursery. He and John painted it one day while Sam promised to stay downstairs and away from the fumes. When the paint dried, Alex and John set up the crib and arranged the room the way Sam wanted it.

A month later, John went up to a space satellite for his second mission. Sam watched her brother's ship lift off and wiped away the tear that fell from her eye. She had noticed that she was weepier than normal. She was about at the end of her first trimester. She spent her days at home waiting for Alex to get home. She did a lot of reading and talking to her brothers when they had a moment. She missed John the most since he was a part of her everyday life. She and Alex were waiting on John when he came home from his mission. He grinned at his sister when he saw her. She had really started to show in the month that he'd been gone.

"Sis, you look beautiful," he said. Her eyes glowed with an inner peace that he hadn't noticed before. Alex drove them back to the condo and Sam cooked a nice dinner for her brother and husband. They talked late into the evening on the deck. John finally told them goodnight but that he was exhausted. He went upstairs to his room. Alex and Sam sat out on the deck for awhile longer and then locked up the house and armed the alarm before retiring to their room. Alex closed the door and followed Sam into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and dried off. Alex loved looking at her as her pregnancy progressed. She pulled on one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties. She had turned to brush her teeth when he came up behind her and placed his hands on her belly. He nuzzled his face in her hair and kissed her neck. She leaned back against him when she was done brushing her teeth. His hands moved up to her breasts where he could definitely tell the difference. She moaned when he touched her just right. He pulled her back to the shower and took her clothes off again. They stood in the shower with the hot water cascading over them as Alex took her right there and then. She loved everything that he did to her and after three years of marriage and over six years of being together, he knew exactly what to do. He helped her dry off when they were done and even helped her get dressed in his t-shirt again.

"Don't put the underwear on again," he whispered in her ear. "They just get in my way." She blushed at his remark but left said garments off. They crawled into bed together and fell asleep. True to his word, Alex woke up later and began caressing her until she woke up. He positioned her on top of him and she was soon crying out in ecstasy. The pregnancy had made her more sensitive to their lovemaking. Alex was glad that John's room was on the opposite side of the house as Sam's pregnancy progressed.

"Alex," she cried as she released, her head was thrown back and his hands roamed all over her body as he felt himself climax. Sam moved off of him and rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Alex wrapped his arm around her and put his other hand on her belly. He felt a slight ripple and thought that it was his imagination until he felt it again. He wondered if he'd felt the baby. He fell asleep thinking about their baby.

The months went by and Sam got bigger. By the end of her eighth month she had to have Alex tie her shoes and she had a constant back ache. Her doctor started having her come in every week. She thought that Sam's dates might be off. Alex and John took turns cooking dinner so that Sam could rest more. She had trouble sleeping because she couldn't get comfortable. More often than not, Alex woke up alone and Sam was asleep in her favorite oversized chair.

A few weeks later, Sam woke Alex. She'd been awake most of the night with slight contractions but they'd gotten stronger.

"Alex, it's time," said Sam as she felt the contractions becoming more intense. He went to get John so that he could drive them to the hospital. Hours later, Sam was pushing as hard as she could and suddenly a cry was heard was heard and the baby was moved to the warmer.

"Just the afterbirth now, Sam and then we're done," said the doctor. "Nurse, bring me another delivery cart." Sam cried out in pain when another contraction washed over her.

"Push for me, Samantha," ordered the doctor. Sam pushed again and Alex looked down to see another baby being born. His eyes got huge and Sam noticed.

"What's wrong, Alex?" she asked. She struggled to sit up and gasped when she saw the baby and then looked over to see the nurses working with another baby. The extra nurse in the room took the second baby to the warmer and soon both babies were cleaned and swaddled.

"Congratulations, now we know why you got so big," said the doctor. The nurses brought the babies to Sam and Alex. "She was hiding behind him." The nurses placed a baby in each arm. Sam looked down at her son and daughter and smiled through the tears. Alex looked down at his wife and children. He gently kissed her on the top of her head. He gently lifted his daughter and looked her over as Sam looked over their son.

"Samantha, can we name her Lucy Michelle Murphy?" asked Alex as he gazed down at their sleeping daughter. "I think it's a perfect name for our daughter and a way to remember your mother."

"Yes, Alex, and thank you," she said. Their son was smacking his lips as if he was hungry. Sam positioned him so that he could nurse. After a few attempts, he latched on and began sucking. His eyes widened as she watched him with a soft smile on her face.

"Alex, I'd like to name him John Alexander Murphy," she said hesitantly.

"Sounds like a good strong name for our son," he agreed. "Um, Sam, Lucy is searching for something that I don't have." Sam sat up a bit more and the nurse helped her to position each twin to nurse. Both babies fell asleep and Alex carefully picked them up and placed them in their separate cribs. Lucy began to cry when she was separated from her brother.

"Geez, they're just like John and I were," said Sam. "Put her in the crib next to John." Alex did as she requested and Lucy quieted down and fell asleep. She and John had their heads facing each other. The nurse helped Sam to the bathroom so that she could take a shower and use the restroom. While she was in the shower, the nurse put clean sheets on her bed and made sure that they had enough diapers for the babies. Sam walked out of the bathroom awkwardly. John had joined Alex in the room and was staring down at his niece and nephew.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as Alex helped her back to bed. Sam smiled tiredly.

"Honestly, I'm exhausted and happy," she answered. Alex brushed her hair back and watched her as she fell asleep. He covered her up with the sheet and joined John in looking down at the twins.

"We named them John Alexander and Lucy Michelle Murphy," Alex said softly with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I called Dad," said John. "They're flying out as we speak. They should be here in a few days. That way you and Sam will be home with the babies." Sam moaned in her sleep and drew their attention. Alex went over to her as she woke up.

"Alex, ask the nurse for something for a headache," she whispered. The nurse had just come in when she asked for something for a headache and brought her a couple of aspirin. Sam smiled in gratitude and swallowed the pills and sipped some water. The nurse brought her dinner tray and Sam picked at it more for Alex and John than actually wanting to eat. She carefully walked over to the crib and picked up Lucy. She smelled something and grinned at Alex.

"Honey, your daughter needs you," she said as Alex took her and then realized that Sam had tricked him with a dirty diaper. The nurse came in and showed them how to change diapers and bathe their son and daughter. Sam looked down at her son and smiled when she saw him staring around him. She gently picked him up and talked to him.

"Hi, there little man," she said softly. "Seems as though you were hiding your sister from us. Watching out for her already, huh? My big brother did the same for me and I'm sure that he'll be teaching you the fine art of protecting your twin." Little John's eyes never left hers until she stopped talking. He smacked his lips and wrinkled up his little nose. Sam sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib and began to nurse her son again. Alex handed Lucy to John and retrieved a little blanket to place over Sam to shield her as she nursed their son. He'd noticed how John had begun to fidget when Sam started nursing Little John.

"Hey, Lucy," he said softly as he looked down at the baby girl in his arms. She tried to focus her little eyes on her uncle's face. She dozed off as she watched him. Alex took Little John from Sam and changed his diaper and laid him back in his crib. John gently handed Lucy to Sam so that she could nurse her. When she was done, Alex put her in the crib with her brother.

"Come on, Sam, back to bed," Alex said softly as he helped her to her feet and tucked her in. Within minutes she was asleep. Alex and John sat down watched the small family sleep.

Two days later, John drove them home. He had gone out and bought a new car seat for Lucy and a crib. Everything was ready for the babies when they got home. Alex had a top of the line alarm system installed in the condo complete with motion detectors and sensors for all of the windows.

Jeff and Grandma arrived shortly after Sam and Alex got home with their son and daughter. Alex had put a bassinet in their bedroom for the twins to use. It also made it easier for Sam to get to them in the middle of the night to nurse them.

Sam had taken advantage of the twins' nap and laid down to rest before her dad and grandmother arrived. She had just fallen asleep when Grandma came into her room. Grandma looked down at her great grandchildren and smiled. Sam turned in her sleep and peeked open one eye. She screamed when she saw someone standing over her son and daughter. Her grandma turned around and stared at her. Alex came running into the room with Jeff and John behind them. Sam sat up and began breathing hard. Lucy and John had started crying when her scream woke them up.

"What's wrong, Sam?" asked Alex as he came into the room.

"I didn't know that anyone was in here and then I peeked my eye open and saw Grandma standing over the twins," she tried to explain. Jeff and John each picked up one of the crying babies and brought them over to Sam and Alex.

"I'm sorry, Grandma," she said as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed. "I just saw someone standing there. My mind didn't register that it was you." She looked down at John and kissed him. "It's okay, little man, Mommy didn't mean to scare you." His cries tapered off and he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Sam continued to look down at his tiny features. Alex got Lucy back to sleep and gently placed her back in her bassinet. Sam handed John over to him and Alex put him to bed next to Lucy. Sam climbed out of bed and hugged her grandma before going to the bathroom. Alex waited a moment and followed her into the bathroom. Sam was leaning on the counter, crying.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" he asked as he lifted her chin.

"I'm so embarrassed," she answered. "I scared our children and myself."

"Sammie, you said it yourself, you didn't expect anyone in our room," he said gently. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "All better now?" He asked when she was quiet. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I want you to finish your nap," he said as he led her back to their room. She laid back down and he drew the blanket over her. He kissed her forehead and ushered everyone out of the bedroom.

"I want her to get some sleep," he said as they left the room. Sam fell asleep and didn't wake up again until she heard the twins stirring in their bassinet. She got up and picked John up and carried him to her bed and then picked Lucy up and brought her to her bed. She laid Lucy next to John and then sat down and stacked the pillows in a way that she could nurse both her son and daughter at the same time. Alex came into the room half way through the twins' feeding.

"Need any help?" he asked quietly. Sam yawned but shook her head.

"Just diaper changes after they're done," she amended as she caught a whiff of a dirty diaper. Alex picked John up when he was done and gently patted his back until he burped. Sam had done the same to Lucy. The new parents carried their son and daughter to their room and changed the dirty diapers and took them downstairs to meet their grandpa and great-grandma.

Jeff's face lit up when he saw his new grandson and granddaughter. Grandma sat down and Alex carefully handed Little John to her. She checked him over as he stared up at her with green eyes. He just gazed at her as if he were studying her. Sam handed Lucy to Jeff and she screwed up her little face and screamed. Jeff smiled at his granddaughter.

"You are definitely your mother's daughter," he said as he handed her back to Sam. Instantly, Lucy calmed down and stared at her mother. A knock on the door startled the babies and they cried for a moment and then quieted down. John answered the door and gave a shout of surprise. He backed up and Sam gasped as their brothers filed into the living room.

"You didn't think that we wouldn't show when our sister had her first baby did you?" asked Virgil. Nobody had told them that there were two babies. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw a baby in Grandma's arms and another one in Sam's arms.

"Twins," said Alex. "Guys, I'd like you to meet John Alexander and Lucy Michelle Murphy. John is the one in Grandma's arms and Sam has Lucy." Gordon started laughing when he saw the hair color of his niece and nephew.

"Looks like they take after their Uncle Gordon," he said. "It's about time we have some more redheads in this family." Sam handed Lucy to Alex and then went to each of her brothers and hugged them. She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. Alex handed a sleeping Lucy to Jeff and wiped Sam's tears away and held her against him. He led her to the little office so that she could calm down. Her brothers could be heard fussing over their niece and nephew.

"I'm sorry, Alex," she cried as she tried to stop the tears. She leaned her head on the desk and tried to calm down. Her grandma came into the office and took one look at her granddaughter.

"You'll be fine in a day or so," she said. "You're hormones are trying to get back to normal and that is what's causing the tears. Alex, have patience with her because she's going to need you as much as those babies will."

"I'm always going to be here for Sam and our children," stated Alex firmly. "This is my family and I plan on being right here." Sam looked up at him and smiled though her tears. Alex looked down at her and wiped her tears away. She stood up and they went back to the living room where her brothers took turns holding the twins. Both of them were awake and staring up at their uncles. Virgil walked to the kitchen when he saw Sam go in there.

"Are you alright, Sis?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Virgil," she answered. "Just hormonal right now but I'll be fine in a few days."

"Congratulations on the babies," he said. "Of course with the red hair, Gordon is going to be impossible to deal with. They are like Gordon all over again. Red hair and green eyes but lovable all the same." Sam laughed at the comparison though she agreed. She opened a cabinet to make sure that it was stocked with formula. She intended to nurse but reality was sometimes a bottle was necessary. Grandma came bustling into the kitchen and shooed them out.

"I have dinner to prepare for my family," she said as Virgil wrapped his arm around Sam and led her back to their family. Alex was holding John in his arms and Scott was holding Lucy. Both of them had fallen asleep. Virgil made Alan stand up and made Sam sit down in the now vacant chair. She was feeling a little tired and she was grateful to relax in her chair. Jeff knelt down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Sam put her hand in his and smiled.

"I'm tired, Daddy," she answered. "But I'm happy because my family is here with me. Alex and I have a new son and daughter and a solid marriage. I may have given up my dream career but I have something even better."

"Remember our conversation before you got married?" he asked. "This is what I meant." He kissed his only daughter on her cheek and stood up. She looked around at her brothers, husband, and babies. This was a good place to be...


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and Alex.

A/N: Thanks to those that continue to review and read my story.

Chapter 35

"Samantha, Lucy is hungry again," said Alex quietly as he held their daughter. Sam groaned as she opened her eyes and rolled over to take Lucy from him. She unbuttoned her nightshirt and lowered her nursing bra, smiling softly as her daughter latched on and began nursing. Alex picked John up out of the bassinet that the month old twins were still sharing. He sat down on the bed next to his wife and offered his son a bottle of breast milk that he'd placed in the warmer on their bedside table. After a few moments of playing with the nipple on the bottle, John began drinking while looking up at his dad.

"You get Mommy next time, little man," Alex promised softly. He glanced over at Sam and smiled. Sam had started to doze off only to shake herself awake. Even with Alex's help she was exhausted. Sam shifted position and sat up, leaning against the headboard. Lucy kept her hold and watched her mother.

"I won't complain when these two start sleeping through the night," she yawned as she leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. He turned and kissed her on the top of her head.

"It will get better, Honey," said Alex. "I'm sorry that I haven't been as much of a help but things are chaotic at work right now."

"I know it will," she replied. Lucy released her hold and Sam leaned forward to burp her. She carefully slid out of bed and walked to the nursery and changed Lucy's diaper. "You keep giving me all of the dirty diapers. Are you telling me something?" She picked her daughter up and kissed her little cheek.

"Sis, do you ever get any sleep?" asked her brother from the doorway. Sam looked up and shook her head.

"Not enough but soon they should start sleeping through the night," she answered. "I shouldn't complain because they're at least on the same schedule so I can go back to sleep after I feed and change them. Alex has been a great help but I hate waking him up when I know that he has to work the next day." Alex walked up behind John with little John in his arms.

"Excuse me, John, but this one has a really bad smell about him," Alex said. John moved when he caught a whiff. Alex quickly changed the foul-smelling diaper and tossed it in the diaper disposer. He picked his son up and took him back to their bedroom and put him in the bassinet. John had other ideas and began crying as soon as he was in the bassinet. Alex picked him up again and saw Sam shake her head.

"Take him downstairs," she sighed as she walked downstairs with Lucy in her arms. John followed his sister and brother-in-law to the living room. Sam handed Lucy to John and picked up the blanket that was on the couch. She spread it out on the floor and laid a pillow on it. She took Lucy back from John and gently laid her on the blanket. She took her son from Alex and laid him next to his sister.

"Go back to bed, both of you," she ordered as she lay down on the floor next to her son and daughter. She ran her hands over their little bodies and smiled at how much they had come to mean to her. She rubbed their little cheeks and sighed. They stared at her as she soothed them to sleep. Alex and John went back upstairs while Sam lay on the floor with the babies. The twins stayed awake for another hour before they closed their eyes and fell asleep. Sam covered them with a little afghan that Grandma had made for them. She went to the kitchen and fixed herself a mug of hot tea and then sat on the couch and gazed down at her children. She had been on an emotional roller coaster for the past ten months. She had the hormones from the pregnancy and the aftermath. Her brother had been attacked and hurt. Then when she went into labor, no one knew that she was pregnant with twins. Lucy had hidden behind John just like Sam had hidden behind her brother. Her family had come to visit a few days after the twins and Sam came home from the hospital. They stayed for a week. Grandma stayed with Sam, Alex, and John in their condo while Jeff, Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan stayed in the condo next door. Grandma had helped Sam adjust to the babies and took some of the stress off of her. At the end of the week, Sam was in tears as her family flew back to their lives. Alex was at a loss as to what he could do to make her feel better. In the end, Sam had swallowed her tears and her Tracy pride kicked in and she did what was needed. She had never backed down from a challenge and she wasn't about to start now.

She took her empty mug back to the kitchen and refilled it. She leaned against the counter and mentally began listing things that she had to do later in the morning. She was surprised to see that it was five in the morning when she looked at the clock. The twins would be ready to eat again in just a half hour or so. Her husband and John would be getting up and ready for work about the same time. She looked in the fridge and began planning a special breakfast for the men in her house. She heard a whimper from the living room and went to pick her son up before he woke Lucy.

"Did you have a bad dream?" she whispered. She took him with her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She could watch Lucy from where she was sitting. Little John blinked in the bright lights as he tried to focus on her. She held him close and smelled his fresh baby scent. His red hair was soft and shiny and she loved to gently run her hand over the silky locks. She kissed him and sang a lullaby to him. His eyes never left her face as she looked down at him. He turned his head to nuzzle against her breast. She undid her nursing bra and helped him latch on while continuing to sing to him.

"Hi, Sweetie," said Alex as he walked into the kitchen. Sam looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss her and rub his finger along their son's face. He draped a receiving blanket over her shoulder.

"John will be down in a moment and you know how he is about seeing you," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Little John stopped nursing and began to cry when he heard Alex's voice. Sam handed him over and grinned.

"He wants you," she said. She stood up and began fixing breakfast for the three of them. By the time John came downstairs, Sam had breakfast sitting on the table complete with his favorite hot cocoa.

"Thanks, Sis," he said as he began to eat. Sam offered to take little John from Alex but he shook his head.

"I can eat one handed," he said. "Besides, I think that another one needs you." On cue, Lucy began to cry. Sam went to the living room and picked up her daughter and brought her back to the table. Sam draped the receiving blanket over her shoulder and smiled apologetically at her brother. She positioned Lucy to nurse and ate her breakfast one handed.

"What's on your agenda today?" asked Alex.

"John and Lucy have an appointment with their pediatrician," Sam reminded him. She didn't look thrilled at taking both babies out by herself. Alex smiled at her and John shook his head. "What?"

"We took the day off to help you," John said. Sam looked from one to the other and burst out in tears. John jumped up and went to her side. He rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"John and I will take the twins to the doctors and you are going to get some much needed sleep," stated Alex firmly. "John, can you take this one for me?" John took his nephew and sat back down to finish his breakfast. Alex had Sam stand up and guided her to the living room. Lucy had stopped nursing and Alex laid her gently on the blanket on the floor. He turned back to Sam and made her lie down on the couch.

"I want you to sleep," he ordered. "No arguing allowed. John and I can handle things today. You need to sleep and then you can handle things again. I think that maybe we should see about hiring a nanny part-time." He wiped her tears and kissed her softly as her eyes began to close. Within minutes, Sam was sound asleep. John watched his sister in amazement. She had always been the last to back down from anything yet Alex was able to get her to relax and let things go. It was evident that he put her and the babies before all else. John admired him for that because that is what he felt his sister needed for her strong personality, someone to put her first.

"I'm going to get the portable crib and set it up down here," said Alex. He ran upstairs and got the portable crib and sheet for it out of the nursery. He also grabbed Sam's favorite throw blanket. He took everything downstairs. He set the crib up and put the sheet on the mattress. John laid his nephew in the crib and then picked Lucy up and quickly burped her. He laid her next to her brother in the crib. Alex had gently covered his wife with her blanket. Sam muttered in her sleep and quieted down again. Alex watched her for a moment and then went to the kitchen. He cleaned up their breakfast dishes and made a pot of coffee. John went to the little office and checked his emails. He had one from Gordon that let him know that he was in Florida on a training mission for WASP. He had gone on to say that he'd try to swing by for a visit if allowed. John emailed him back to let him know that they'd all be home except for the time of the babies' doctor's appointment but Sam would be home regardless.

Alex and John took the twins to their appointment in the early afternoon. Sam was watching television when a news update came up. She stared in open-mouthed horror at the scene on the television. A WASP hydrofoil had crashed and the rescuers were pulling the victims out of the water. A sudden premonition hit her and she knew that her brother Gordon was on that craft. She picked up the phone and called the WASP offices and identified herself. She sank to the floor when she was told that her brother had been on the hydrofoil and that he was enroute to the hospital. Tears poured down her face as she stared at the wreckage that kept showing on the news. That was how Alex and John found her a few minutes later when they came home.

"John…Alex…he's hurt…accident…hydrofoil," she stammered as she pointed to the television. John sank down to the floor next to his sister and held her. Alex set the car seat carriers with the sleeping twins in them on the floor. He went to the office and called Jeff on the vidphone.

"Dad, we saw the news and Sam found out that Gordon was on the hydrofoil that crashed," he said sadly. "I'm going to drive John and Sam to the hospital. They can give the doctors Gordon's medical history. Everyone is welcome to stay here. See you soon." He hung up and went back to the living room.

"Samantha, get up and let's get you dressed. We're all going to the hospital," he said. Sam got up and followed Alex upstairs. She got dressed while he called his parents. They had retired to Florida so that they could be near their only son and his family.

"Mom, can you come over and stay with the twins?" he asked. "Sam's brother was in an accident and she is needed at the hospital. We have plenty of formula and Sam has a few bottles of breast milk in the fridge."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she said.

"Mom's going to watch the twins while we're at the hospital," he told her as they walked back downstairs. Sam nodded numbly and sniffled as she tried to keep her tears in check. John answered the door when Alex's mom knocked. She hugged the blonde man and whispered her best wishes for his brother. John hugged her back and thanked her. Alex quickly told his mom where everything was and that the twins had had shots that day and maybe cranky. He set their Tylenol on the counter in case she needed to give it to them. He kissed his children on their forehead and led Sam and John to the SUV and drove them to the hospital. They were led to a private waiting room and waited for the doctors to talk to them. After several hours, a man entered the waiting room. He looked around and asked for the family of Lt. Tracy. John and Sam looked up at him and stood up.

"We're Gordon's brother and sister," said John. Alex stood behind Sam to support her if needed. He led them to another room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry to have to give you this bad news but at least he's alive," he began. Lieutenant Tracy has suffered numerous broken bones in every extremity and head. Luckily, his spine is intact but badly bruised and swollen. He has internal bleeding and we have had to remove his spleen and appendix. I'm sorry but he only has a fifty-fifty chance of survival. If he makes it through the next forty-eight hours his chances begin to increase."

"Can we see him?" asked Alex.

"He's still in surgery," the doctor answered. "I'll come and get you personally when he goes to recovery. You are welcome to wait in here until then. Worst case scenario dictates that you should call your family in." He left the room and gently closed the door behind him. John sat down in a chair and cradled his head as he began to cry. Sam looked up at Alex and started to say something but before she could speak her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the floor. Alex knelt down beside her and checked to make sure that she was okay. John ran out and got a nurse. A small medical team picked Sam up and took her to a private room and a doctor checked her over.

"She has a bump on the back of her head but until she wakes up I can't determine anything else," he said. "I take it she is related to Lt. Tracy?"

"Yes, Sir, they're siblings," answered Alex.

"I'll let the staff know that you are in here and let them know to have your family join you in this room," the doctor offered. Alex thanked him and sat down in a chair near the phone. He called his mom to check on the twins. She assured him that they were fine and to take care of Samantha. John paced the room and kept glancing at his watch. The door burst open and Virgil and Alan came skidding into the room. They pulled up short when they saw Sam lying in a bed.

"She passed out and they gave us this room to wait in," explained Alex.

"Have you seen Gordon yet?" Virgil asked. John looked at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"Not since the first update," replied Alex. The door opened again and the doctor walked in.

"Lt. Tracy is in his room," he said. "He's in a coma right now but he will hear everything you say to him. I'm encouraging you to talk to him but try to keep your emotions in check." Sam had woken up and sat up in her bed. She made a move to get out of bed on her own and received a sharp order from Alex to stay still. She froze and looked up at him.

"The bed is raised and I don't want you to fall," he said as he pushed the button to lower the bed. He helped her stand up and they followed the doctor to Gordon's room. Sam covered her mouth with her hands when she saw one of her baby brothers lying so still. Alex tightened his grip on her shoulder in reassurance. They all approached Gordon's bed. His face was swollen and bruised. His arms and legs were in casts. The sheet that covered him could barely hide the bruises on his torso and the dressings that covered the incisions from his surgery. He was hooked up to all sorts of monitors and IVs. Sam reached out and brushed his red hair back to reassure herself that he was still with them.

"Gordy, it's Sammie," she said quietly as she leaned down next to him. "We came as soon as we heard. Virgil, Alan, John, Alex, and I are all waiting for you to wake up. Dad, Scott, and Grandma will be here in a little bit. Gordon, as your big sister, I am ordering you to fight this. You are not to give up under any circumstances, do you understand me? If you give up, I will not let you rest. We need you here with us. Your niece and nephew deserve to have their uncle teach them the fine art of pranks." She kissed him softly on his forehead and then backed up for their brothers to have a moment.

Alex led her back to a chair and he sat down and then pulled her down on his lap. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall from her eyes. Alex held her close and let her cry. She didn't make a sound as the emotions ran through her. She dozed off on Alex's lap. Virgil and Alan sat in chairs near Gordon's bed. John paced around the room. A few hours later, Scott came into the room. Sam was standing next to Gordon's bed again and quietly talking to him. Scott could see in the way that she was standing that she was tired and he wondered where the twins were.

"Sammie?" he asked. "Where are your babies?" She looked up at him and shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. Unable to stop, Sam buried her face in her oldest brother's chest and quietly cried. Scott backed up without releasing his hold on her. He had been warned about showing emotions around Gordon.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," he said. "Gordy's a fighter. He will pull through and you know it. How long have you been here?"

"The twins are at home with Alex's mom," she said. "We've been here since just after he got here. I think maybe about nine or ten hours."

"Alex, I want you to take everyone home to get some sleep," said Scott. "Sam, Lucy and little John need you and if you would look down you'd notice that you have leaked through your shirt." Alex took Sam's hand in his and led her and her brothers to the SUV. Scott had promised to call them if there was any change. They drove home in silence. Alex let them in the house and his mom offered to stay with them incase they were called out again. Sam picked Lucy up and kissed her as her tears started flowing again. Alex got the key for the condo next door and laid it out in case Virgil and Alan wanted to stay over there. They opted for sleeping on the couch and living room floor. Alex pulled out some extra bedding for them to use. John had already retreated to his room. Alex picked up little John and he and Sam went upstairs to their bedroom. Sam laid Lucy on the bed and took off her shirt and bra. She grimaced at the fullness of her breasts. She hadn't nursed or pumped for over ten hours and it didn't feel good. Thankfully, both babies were ready to nurse. She leaned back in her bed and Alex propped pillows on either side of her and helped her position their son and daughter. Sam sighed in relief when they latched on and relieved the fullness. They both nursed for a half an hour and fell asleep. Alex burped Lucy and Sam burped John and then they changed their diapers before laying them in the bassinet. Sam went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and crawled into bed. She was still awake when Alex joined her after his shower. She snuggled close to him and let his presence lull her to sleep. In the early morning hours the phone rang and Alex answered it. He shook Sam awake and told her to get her shoes and socks on. He quickly got dressed and ran to John's room to wake him up.

"Get dressed, we're needed at the hospital," he said as he ran downstairs to the living room. Virgil and Alan had both stripped down to their boxers to sleep in.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you to the hospital," he said. He ran back upstairs and knocked on the door of the spare room. "Mom, we have to leave again. The twins are in our bedroom." He led Sam downstairs to where her brothers were waiting. He drove to the hospital and they ran to Gordon's room. Grandma, Jeff, and Scott blocked their view of Gordon.

"Oh, God, what happened?" cried Sam. Scott moved away from the bed and Sam saw that one of Gordon's eyes was squinted.

"I was ordered to fight," he whispered as he looked up at her. "I sometimes listen to my older brothers and sister." Sam laughed through her tears as she leaned down to kiss her brother.

"Oh, Gordy, you scared me," she whispered as she gently rubbed her hand along his jaw line.

"I'm sorry, Sis," he whispered again. His body suddenly began to spasm and he gasped as a bolt of pain shot through his upper body. When the pain subsided, he looked at their dad. "I can't feel my legs." Jeff sighed and wiped his face.

"There is some swelling along your spine and one of the affects is paralysis," he told Gordon.

"NONONONO!" he cried. "I can't be paralyzed." He shut his eyes and blocked everyone in the room out. Sam gently turned his head to face her.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY, you open your eyes and look at me right now," she ordered. "I know what you are feeling because I have been there. You can overcome this and we're here to help you. You are welcome to stay with us and we will get you through rehab and you will walk again." Gordon looked up at her and tried to speak.

"You'll help me, Sam?" he asked.

"All of us will but I promise to be with you every step of the way," she answered. "As long as you don't freak out when I have to nurse the twins like another of our brothers does." She winked at John to let him know that she was teasing. He began to blush as Alex laughed at him. Gordon's eyes began to close and fell asleep.

"Go back home," said Jeff as he looked at the sleepy group around him. "Mother and I will stay here. I want you all to go back to home or to the spare condo and get a few more hours of sleep. Sam and Alex, take care of my grandchildren."

"Yes, Sir," replied all six of them. Alex wrapped his arm around Sam and they led the group back to the SUV. Alex drove them back to the condos. He handed Scott the key to the condo next door. Sam, Alex, and John went into their condo. Alex locked the doors and activated the alarm. Sam got upstairs just as the twins woke up. She sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. She leaned over and picked John up.

"Hey, little man, do you two have your mommy radar on?" she asked. John waved his little hand around and gurgled at her. She kissed his little face and positioned him to nurse. He nuzzled around for a moment before latching on. Alex sat behind her and nuzzled her neck.

"I can't wait until you're cleared by the doctor," he said. She giggled at his remark. "I want to make love to you over and over again."

"I'll pencil you in between nursing and diaper changes," she responded as he kissed her on her neck. "Alex, please stop. You're doing things to me and I know that we can't follow through yet." He sighed as he leaned back on the bed. "Just two more weeks, Alex."

"Feels like a life time," he shot back. He missed making love to his wife and the past month had felt like an eternity. Sam finished nursing John and burped him. She handed him to Alex and picked up Lucy.

"Hey, baby girl, are you hungry too?" she asked. Lucy smacked her lips and eagerly began to nurse. A short time later, Lucy was fed and burped. Sam changed both of their diapers and she and Alex put them in their bassinet. Sam got up to shut and locked their bedroom door. She turned the stereo on and chose the cd Virgil had made them from their wedding day. She pushed Alex back on the bed and began kissing him.

"What are you doing, Sam?" he asked. She didn't respond instead she pulled down his boxers and showed him how much she loved him.

"I love you, Sam and thanks," he said as they drifted off to sleep. He had a huge smile of contentment on his face. Sam murmured in her sleep.

Later that morning, Sam got dressed and dressed the twins. She packed their diaper bag and some extra bottles of formula. She had decided to take them to see Gordon. Alex carried Lucy and Sam carried little John. They fastened them in their car seats and then drove to the hospital. John and their brothers had already left in the SUV. The hospital staff tried to tell Sam that the babies weren't allowed in the room to see Gordon. Sam stood ramrod straight and glared at the staff.

"I don't give a damn about that rule," she snapped. "My brother is in that room and his whole family is here and that includes his niece and nephew. Now excuse me, you're blocking my way." Jeff had come out to the hallway when he heard Sam's irate voice. Her brothers were right behind him, grinning at their sister's determination to get her way. She marched past the dumbfounded employees with little John in her arms and Alex behind her with Lucy. He had a smile on his face as his wife's fiery personality flared up. He agreed with her that the family, no matter their age, was with Gordon when he needed their support.

"Gordy, we brought you a couple of more visitors," she said softly when she reached his bed. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He began to smile when he saw Lucy and John.

"Hey, kiddos," he said. "Is your mommy breaking the rules again?" They gurgled at him in response. "I'll take that as a yes. Sis, can you settle them down next to me?" Sam sat John next to Gordon. Gordon's eyes lit up when he smelled the clean baby scent of his nephew's hair. Sam let him sit there for a minute and then Alex sat Lucy down in John's spot. After a few minutes, Lucy began to squirm. Alex quickly picked her up.

"So, how long are they keeping you here?" asked Sam. "As soon as they release you, I want you to come and stay with us. We can hire a nurse to help with your day-to-day stuff but you'll be in a home setting with your family."

"Geez, Sam, I've only been here for two days," Gordon said. "I'm probably looking at a couple of months." Sam's face fell when she thought of her baby brother lying here day after day. She turned so that he couldn't see the tears form in her eyes. She walked out to the hall before she broke down and cried. Jeff came out a moment later. Sam looked down at John and sighed.

"Daddy, it hurts to see him lying there like that," she said quietly. "I want him at home with us so that he's around family." Jeff held his arms out and Sam slipped into his embrace and began sobbing.

"Honey, I know you want him with his family but he's right," he said. "He has to stay here for at least two months and then we can see about him staying with you." Sam kept her face buried in her dad's embrace until little John began to cry. Jeff took him out of Sam's arms and held him up.

"Are you putting your two cents in?" he asked. John stared down at his grandpa and gurgled at him and then spit up on his shirt. Sam grabbed a spit rag out of the diaper bag that she still carried and wiped off her dad's shirt.

"Well, looks like John is breaking you in," said Scott as he joined them in the hallway. He was holding Lucy and she was cooing at him. Sam looked over at her big brother and daughter. She wiped her tears away with the palm of her hand. Scott smiled down at her.

"Gordy is asking for you to come back inside," he said. Sam took a deep breath and steadied herself. She offered to take one of her babies but neither Scott nor her dad seemed to want to give them up.

"I will take that spit cloth from you just in case," her dad said. Sam handed it to him and went back to her brother's bedside.

"I'm here, Gordy," she said quietly when she saw his eyes closed. He opened them and a lone tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Sam," he whispered. He had been awake for awhile and he was beginning to hurt and feel sleepy. He turned his head to look at her.

"Oh, Gordy, you didn't hurt my feelings," she said. "I just want you to come home and be with your family and not in some cold room alone."

"Not alone, Sis," he whispered as he began to fall asleep. "Have…all…of…you…"

"Always, Gordy, always," she said as she tenderly kissed his forehead. He smiled softly in his sleep at her touch. "I'll be back later. I need to take the babies home. They'll be back to see you in a few days." She turned away from her brother and found herself surrounded by her brothers and husband. They hugged her and comforted her just as Gordon had asked them to. They didn't see him peek at them as a small smile played on his lips. Grandma saw him and knew that he was trying to look after his big sister just as much as she was trying to look after her baby brother.

A couple of months later, Gordon's arm casts came off and he was released to Sam and Alex's care, just in time for Christmas. Jeff hired a team of private nurses for round the clock care to help Gordon. They converted the office into a room for Gordon to use. He asked for a hospital bed so that he could rise up and lie down at the push of a button. Jeff had one delivered to the condo a few days before Gordon was released. Alex set up a television on a shelf at the end of Gordon's bed as well as a stereo. The remotes were kept within his reach. The nurses helped him with his daily exercises and emptying his drainage bags. Sam's days were dedicated to taking care of Gordon and her three-month-old twins. Gordon loved spending time with John and Lucy and they took to him. They would both smile when they saw him in the mornings.

Sam and Alex celebrated their anniversary with a night out on the town. John and Gordon volunteered to watch their Lucy and little John. Alex had everything planned and Sam was surprised with the amount of thought he had put into for their evening out. When she thought the evening was over, he drove them to an upscale hotel and led her to the romantic suite that he'd reserved for them. He got down on one knee in front of her and held her hands in his.

"Samantha Michelle Tracy Murphy, when we said our vows five years ago, I promised to love, honor, and protect you in sickness and in health from that day forward. I now know that was the best promise I have ever made. My love for you knows no bounds and I cherish each and every day I have with you and our precious son and daughter. Thank you for being my life's partner and soul mate." He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it. He took out an anniversary band and slid it on her finger. She smiled at him through her tears as she tried to say something. Finally, she pulled a small sheet of paper from her purse and handed it to him.

_My dearest Alex,_

_If you're reading this then I must be crying because something you surprised me with or said. Five years, wow, have passed and yet I'm still so much in love with you. I'm so happy and content in our marriage. Looking back, I'm glad that you admitted that you didn't want to wait to get married when we were in our first year at Harvard. _

_I love waking up in the morning with you at my side. The best part of my days is spent with you and our children..._ Sam finally found her voice and knelt down in front of him so that she could look in his eyes.

"I love you, Alex, and will for the rest of my life. You, Lucy, and little John, and any other children we may have are my everything." Alex leaned towards her to kiss her tears away. Her eyes radiated all the love she had for him. Alex felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as the realization that she felt as strongly for him as he did her. With a passion that hadn't dimmed in the years they'd been together, they made love to each other through the night. In the early morning hours, Sam woke up. She gently slid out of Alex's arms and silently moved to the balcony. She closed the door behind her and then turned to stare at the sky. She sought her mom's star and began to talk to her.

"_Thanks, Mom, for being an inspiration for my marriage. The love you and Dad showed each other is the same as I have for Alex. I don't know what I'd do without him. I can now understand how Dad was lost when you died. I hope that I never have to experience that. I know that you're watching over us and I have to wonder what you think of little John and Lucy with their red hair and green eyes just like Gordon's. Those two have really developed a close bond with their Uncle Gordon and Uncle John. Their little faces light up when they see them and then they start cooing and laughing at them. I think that they played an important role in Gordon's desire to overcome his accident. Mom, I was so afraid of losing him. I still miss you and so does Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan but you'd be amazed at what we've all done with our lives." _

Sam jumped a bit when she felt Alex put his arms around her.

"I missed you and then I realized that you'd be out here looking at the stars," he said quietly as he held her close to him.

"I was talking to my mom," she admitted. "I know it seems weird but both John and I have a star that we talk to. We chose it just after she died because of a story that she told us." Alex tightened his embrace of his wife. She had gone through so much in her life yet she was still a caring person. Not hardened like some people would become. He led her back to bed so that they could sleep a few more hours before heading home to their children.

A couple of weeks later, Sam received an email from her best friend from high school, Catie.

"Sam, I'm going to be in Florida in a few days and wondered if you'd be free to go out for lunch? If so, call me at this number, 555-4321." Catie. Sam called her and invited her to stay at their home. Catie accepted and gave her arrival date and time. Alex and Sam went to the airport and picked her up. John and Gordon were watching the twins.

"I've missed seeing you," Catie said as she settled into the backseat of the car. "I'm so relieved that we maintained our friendship over the years." She was the same as she'd been in high school, bubbly and friendly.

"John will be glad to see you," said Sam. "He really hated letting you go but he didn't want to hold you back." Catie looked up at her friend.

"Is he still single?" she asked. She had never forgotten her love for him and his quiet ways.

"Yeah, he dates but nothing serious," Sam replied. "With his duties as an astronaut it's kind of hard to date anyone. Do you have any work lined up at the moment?"

"No, I'm looking though," Catie answered. "Why do you know someone needing help?" Sam looked at Alex, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you be interested in part-time employment?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that would be fine for now," she answered. "Doing what?"

"A nanny for little John and Lucy," said Sam. "There are days that I do paperwork for my dad and I need to concentrate on it and I need help with our babies."

"I'd love to," Catie replied. "Just let me know when I need to start."

"Immediately and you can have the spare room," Alex said. He knew Catie and trusted her with his family. He had a feeling that once Catie was around again John would be happier. She moved what belongings she'd brought with her into the spare bedroom. John was a bit surprised to see her but soon was staring after her like a man in love.

Life settled into a routine for Sam and her family with only some minor disruptions here and there. Alan kept them up-to-date with his race car driving. He had started that hobby after he had started college. It had soon turned into a passion for him and he excelled at it. He had found his niche in life and was enjoying his successes. He and Tin-Tin began to date each other. They had tried to sneak around but with Grandma that was impossible.

Scott completed his four-year stint in the Air Force and resigned with the rank of Captain. He moved back to Tracy Island. Virgil followed not to long after Scott. They began to train harder for IR. Jeff had told Gordon and Alan about the organization and both wanted to be part of it. Gordon had to wait until his body healed and Alan decided that he'd continue to race until Gordon went back to Tracy Island.

John was selected for his third mission and would be gone for another month. He left two months later. During the time he was gone, Catie moped around the house. When he got home, the twins were six-months-old and beginning to scoot around on their bellies or in Lucy's case roll around. Gordon regained the feeling in his lower body and by the time John came home, he was walking on his own.

"Alex, what would you think of us all moving back to Tracy Island?" asked Sam one day. "Not right now but when Gordon is cleared by the doctors with a clean bill of health. Dad, will be bringing IR online and I still want to be part of it."

"I was wondering when you'd feel the need to go home," he said. "Sam, how are you going to resume your astronaut skills when you have two babies that need you?" Sam looked down and sighed.

"I spoke with Catie and she said that she was willing to move to the island. She agreed and Dad has said that he would offer her a position in IR as well. But her primary responsibility would be to help you two weeks every six weeks while I was on 5. You would take the other two weeks and John would have four. Once Alan is trained, he will have a month up also," she said quietly.

"Sounds like you have this thought out," he replied. "We'll try it but if it becomes too much for our children, Sam, I will put a stop to it. You are a mommy first and for most. IR is good but our family has to come first, agreed?"

"Agreed," she said as she kissed him. Little did they know but John and Catie had resumed their relationship and John was planning on asking her to marry him. He took her out for dinner one night.

"Catie, I never stopped loving you in the time we've been apart," he said shyly. "I know that you've only been here a few months but I…um…will you marry me?" He had knelt down on one knee and held an engagement ring in his hand. Catie looked down at the man she had loved for a long time.

"Yes, John, I'll marry you," she answered. He slid the ring on her finger and stood up and embraced her. He took her to a hotel and they had a night to themselves. The next morning, they told Sam and the rest of the family their news. Sam smiled at her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I hope that you find the happiness with Catie that I've found with Alex," she whispered. "Even though, I think that you already have." Sam began planning a special dinner for her growing family. Alex helped her in the kitchen while Catie, John, and Gordon kept the babies entertained.

When Gordon was released from all medical care, John resigned from NASA. He would be returning with his fiancé, brother, sister, and her family to Tracy Island. Sam asked her dad not to sell the condos because she and Alex wanted to have a place to get away once in awhile and the condo was a big part of their lives. They all packed up important personal belongings and loaded them into the car and SUV. They closed up the condo and stored their car and SUV in the private hangar where they had a private jet stored. Gordon, John, and Alex loaded everything into the holds while Sam fastened the safety seats for little John and Lucy onto the plane seats. She made sure they were securely fastened and gave each of them a bottle of juice. They stared around the plane and back at Sam. They were now ten months old and full of mischief.

"Momma," babbled little John. Lucy looked over at him and smiled.

"Dada," she answered back. Sam looked down at both of them and laughed.

"They remind me of us," said a voice from behind her. Sam glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "They'll be bestest brother and sister forever. Just like we are, don't you think?"

"Without a doubt, John," she answered. Catie sat down in a seat near the twins. John and Alex went to the cockpit and soon they were airborne. The twins fell asleep after awhile and Sam went to check on her husband and brother. Gordon and Catie were chatting about life in general. Three days later, they landed on Tracy Island. Scott, Virgil, and Alan helped them carry everything to the house. Sam and Alex began to go up to their apartment with little John and Lucy when Jeff stopped them.

"Your old apartment is now for Catie and John to have," said Jeff. "We've done some rearranging to accommodate my grandchildren and their safety." He led them to another part of the house that had been added on. They followed an enclosed walkway to another apartment. This one was bigger than the last one and had four bedrooms and three bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchenette. Sam looked around and smiled at her dad.

"Thanks, Dad, the twins will appreciate this later when they're older," she said. Scott and Virgil had already moved Sam and Alex's furniture from the other apartment to the new one and everything was set up including the baby furniture in one of the bedrooms. They had also moved John's furniture to his new apartment.

"We thought that little John and Lucy were like you and John so they'd prefer to share a room for awhile longer," said Scott.

"You thought right," said Sam. "Those two are constantly near each other." Without noticing it, Sam and John had moved close together while looking around the new apartment. Their brothers noticed and burst out laughing. Sam and John looked at each other and shrugged. Lucy and little John were pulling themselves up to a standing position on Sam and Alex's legs.

"MOMMA! DADA!" they both cried. The adults in the room looked down and laughed at them.

"John and I were quiet," quipped Sam. "Oh, no!" She suddenly remembered which of her brothers her children reminded her of and The Terrible Two grinned at each other.

"The next generation of the Terrible Two!" Gordon and Alan said with identical smirks on their faces. Everyone else groaned until they heard the twins.

"Gor, gor," jabbered the babies. Gordon scooped both of them up and smiled.

"Uncle Gordon is right," he said. Little John and Lucy grabbed his hair and laughed at him. He handed them to Sam and Alex so that they could settle in their new apartment.

"Dinner at six," Jeff reminded them. He showed Catie and John what had been done for them and everyone scattered. Alex and Sam quickly unpacked their belongings and their home was set.

Over the next two months, the babies celebrated their first birthday. Sam, John, Catie, and Alan took TB3 to TB5 and made sure everything was online. John would have the first rotation and Sam hugged him before she and Alan left.

"Keep in touch," she said as she kissed him on his cheek. "I'll see you in four weeks and then you'll have to help with little John and Lucy."

"Take care, Sis," he said as he tried to contain his excitement at being in his own satellite. Sam and Alan went back to TB3 and headed back to the island. They had just joined the family in lounge when John called in. Virgil had painted each of the sibling's portraits and they were hung on the wall in front of Jeff's desk. John's portrait changed into a live feed.

"All systems are going up here, Dad," he reported. Catie was standing right beside him. Everyone released the breath that they'd been holding. Jeff looked at each of his children and close friends.

"Thunderbirds are go…"

A/N: Thanks to everyone that read this story. I've had so much fun in writing it and actually feel kind of sad to see something that I've worked on for the last three months completed.


End file.
